Estoy a tu lado
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: [Continuación de "Historia de tres hermanos"] El tiempo ha pasado, para algunos lento, para otros demasiado rápido, pero ha pasado y no se puede volver atrás, aun cuando algunos desearían hacerlo. Ahora, cinco meses después, hay quienes deberán darse cuenta, tal vez de la peor manera, que el amor no es siempre calma y tranquilidad. PP:[LawxLuffy][MarcoxAce][ZoroxSanji][KillerxSabo]
1. Al borde del adiós

Estoy a tu lado: _Continuación del Fic "Historia de tres hermanos"._

**Resumen: **El tiempo ha pasado, para algunos lento, para otros demasiado rápido, pero ha pasado, y no se puede volver atrás, aun cuando algunos desearían hacerlo. Ahora, cinco meses después, hay quienes deberán darse cuenta, tal vez de la peor manera, que el amor no es siempre calma y tranquilidad. ¿Valdrá la pena pasar tantos problemas por la persona que amas? ¿Será suficiente ese amor para superar los obstáculos?... ¿Qué problemas y peligros le esperan a los hermanos D.?

**Parejas: **Law x Luffy, Marco x Ace, Zoro x Sanji, Killer x Sabo, y algunas sorpresas...

**Género: **Drama, Romántico, AU.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

[CAPÍTULO 1 – AL BORDE DEL ADIÓS]

«Sábado, Diciembre 07, 2013»

El aire helado corría con fuerza entre las calles de la ciudad, pero los barrios bajos de Sabaody estaban aún más expuestos al frío, aunque a la gente que habitaba en ellos no parecía importarles, posiblemente ya estaban acostumbrados a ese ambiente.

Caminó tranquilamente por la acera con la cabeza en alto y paso firme. Ninguna de las pequeñas bandas que se encontraban por ahí cerca tuvo la errónea idea de querer atacarlo, aun cuando nunca se le había visto por ahí y era más que obvio que no pertenecía a esa parte de la ciudad.

En poco tiempo dejó atrás toda señal de vida y se adentró en el área completamente deshabitada, donde las casas no eran más que paredes a medio derrumbar, sin techo que las cubriera. Tuvo que caminar en medio de los escombros esparcidos por la calle y la acera, rodeando aquellos que no podría pasar sin riesgo de lastimarse. No es como que le tuviera miedo a dolores insignificantes como lo que heridas como aquellas podrían causar, pero no quería retrasarse.

Al fin llegó a su destino, un edificio que estaba en mejores condiciones que la mayor parte de las construcciones a su alrededor. Las numerosas ventanas se hallaban destrozadas en su mayoría, las puertas del exterior colgaban de una sola bisagra, y las paredes se apreciaban desgastadas por el tiempo y las condiciones descuidadas, algunas tenían ciertos detalles como agujeros o rasgaduras, pero por lo menos no parecía que se fueran a venir abajo en cualquier momento.

Una vez en el interior caminó por los pasillos del primer piso, con el sonido de sus pisadas haciendo eco contra las paredes y rompiendo el silencio del lugar. Conforme se acercaba a la puerta al fondo del corredor comenzaron a escucharse ligeras voces, de las cuales no estaba seguro de poder reconocer todas, pero no era algo que le preocupara.

Se paró frente a la puerta de madera, siendo ésta una de las pocas en el lugar que permanecía estable en su sitio, y tocó tres veces en medio de ella y dos en la parte superior. Recibió la aprobación para pasar y entró en la habitación.

—Joven amo— dijo cortésmente al momento de hacer una ligera inclinación con su cabeza. El hombre frente a él hizo un asentimiento y se sentó en la silla que tenía detrás, con una pierna sobre la otra, los codos sobre los reposabrazos y las manos cruzadas. El resto de los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio.

—¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Los informantes estaban en lo correcto. Lo he comprobado en persona, no hay error. Es él.

Doflamingo esbozó una ladeada y sombría sonrisa, que resultaba aún más aterradora al tener los ojos escondidos bajo sus lentes oscuros. —Así que el pequeño Law-chan ha estado metiendo las manos donde no debería, eh.

Se escucharon unas cuantas risas turbias y maliciosas por toda la sala, pero él se mantuvo inmutable en su posición.

—¿Qué quiere que haga, Joven amo?

—Tranquilo, no hay que apresurarnos demasiado. — Don Quixote recargó la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, descruzando las piernas y soltando los brazos. Casi inmediatamente una hermosa mujer, con cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta y vestida con el atuendo de una sirvienta que destacaba las curvas de su cuerpo, se acercó a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas. —Deja que pase el tiempo, que crean que todo está tranquilo y vigílalos con atención. Cuando llegue el momento haremos nuestro movimiento.

—Entendido, Joven amo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Domingo, Mayo 18, 2014»

Miró hacia la ventana, mientras el sol comenzaba a bajar a su escondite y el cielo se pintaba de un color naranja rojizo antes de que oscureciera completamente. Observó aquel paisaje por unos segundos antes de regresar su atención hacia el chico que estaba acostado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Acarició con lentitud su espalda desnuda, utilizando únicamente la yema de sus dedos para tocar su piel.

Sabía que estaba despierto, pero le preocupaba la más que inusual actitud que tenía en ese momento, no decía nada, se limitaba a respirar y mantener una mano colocada sobre su pecho junto a su cabeza. Hacía más de media hora que estaba así, desde que habían terminado de hacer el amor, se había quedado completamente callado y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Detuvo su ligera caricia y lo observó atentamente por unos momentos más, hasta que terminó decidiendo averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba.

—Luffy— llamó suavemente, esperando a que el chico levantara la cabeza para verlo. Cosa que no sucedió. —Luffy, quiero hablar contigo, ¿podrías voltear a mirarme?

El nombrado se removió incómodo por un par de segundos antes de acatar lo que se le pedía, levantando el rostro lentamente para poder verlo directamente. —¿Qué… qué pasa, Law?— preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo— contestó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. —¿Qué sucede? Estás un poco extraño—. Levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla con cariño. —Me preocupas.

Luffy lo miró a los ojos por no más de tres segundos antes de desviar la mirada, pero ese escaso tiempo fue suficiente para ver algo en ellos que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara como no creía posible. O más bien fue la falta de algo en específico lo que causó su reacción: amor. No había amor en su mirada, ni siquiera cariño, no le brillaban los ojos como cada vez que lo veía. Era una mirada vacía, fría, dirigida solamente para él.

—Law, yo… creo que esto ya no debería seguir.

—¿Eh?—. A penas escuchó esas palabras sintió que la sangre dejaba de correr por sus venas.

—Llevamos un tiempo saliendo, y estoy muy agradecido contigo por todo lo que hiciste para ayudarme, de verdad. Pero…

—¿Pero?— Aún cuando no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta, decidió que era mejor saber lo que pasaba de una vez por todas, porque si no terminaría dándole un paro cardíaco.

—Ya no te amo.

O tal vez ese paro cardíaco ya le había dado.

***.*.*.*.***

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado mientras su mente terminaba de carburar que aquello había sido sólo un sueño. _Un sueño… _bueno, más bien una pesadilla. Su respiración un poco acelerada ya comenzaba a estabilizarse, mientras que sentía un poco de movimiento a su lado.

—Hmm… ¿Law?— preguntó un soñoliento Luffy, sentándose en la cama y refregándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos antes de mirarlo, aún con signos de estar más dormido que despierto. —¿Estás bien?

El mayor lo observó un par de segundos antes de incorporarse también, sentándose apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Alargó su mano para acariciar el cabello de Luffy suavemente y tratar de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. —Sí, estoy bien, fue sólo un mal sueño.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro. —Se acercó a él para plantar un beso en su frente, posando ahora ambas manos en el rostro de Luffy y acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares. —Ya pasó.

—Está bien— Luffy cedió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, para después abrazarse al cuello de su pareja, recostándose sobre él y acomodando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. —Me dirías si algo va mal, ¿verdad?

Law tragó saliva y colocó una mano en la espalda desnuda de su pequeño novio. —Por supuesto que sí, Luffy.

El nombrado sonrió, y aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo faltaba para que tuvieran que salir de la cama de Law antes de que llegara su padre, se quedó dormido nuevamente en poco menos de un minuto.

Law lo observó dormir, se veía tan apacible, tan tranquilo que no quería preocuparlo por nada, menos por un sueño tan tonto, porque no era posible que eso llegara a suceder… ¿verdad?

_'__No, él me ama.' _

Pero le inquietaba. Le inquietaba haber tenido ése sueño así, de la nada. Porque Luffy no le había dado razones para pensar que podía estar dejando de amarlo, las cosas estaban bien. Hasta se arriesgaría a decir que estaban de maravilla.

Entonces recordó algo, un suceso ocurrido el día anterior.

_Colocó sus manos en la cintura del menor para atraerlo hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos casi por completo, teniendo como único intermedio la ropa de ambos. Dio un paso al frente y terminó de acorralar a Luffy contra su propio casillero, mientras el chico le sonreía ampliamente, con sus mejillas adornadas con un leve sonrojo, y sus labios rojos y levemente hinchados como consecuencia de tantos besos que le había dado hasta ese momento. _

_Luffy lo jaló del abrazo en el que había atrapado su cuello para que volviera a inclinarse y salvar los centímetros de distancia entre ellos, y Law no opuso resistencia a ello. Sabía que si alguien los descubría en esa situación dentro del vestidor de empleados podrían meterse en problemas _—_y por "podrían" se refería a Luffy, ya que él no trabajaba ahí_— _pero en ése momento lo único que tenía en mente eran esos labios que lo seducían sin piedad. _

_Cuando ya iba a comenzar a desabotonar el chaleco del menor la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran separándose unos centímetros, pero quien fuera que hubiera entrado no se percató de su presencia, estaba muy concentrado hablando con alguien más. Ambos se miraron y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia detrás de los casilleros que estaban junto a la pared, tratando de ocultarse. _

—_Te digo que no fue así…_

_Con la adrenalina que le había causado el peligro de que los descubrieran no se había puesto a pensar en quién pudo haber entrado, pero ahora que estaba un poco más calmado pudo reconocer la voz de Kuroashi-ya, y también el hecho de que no había nadie más ahí, por lo que seguramente estaba hablando por teléfono. _

—_¿Y por qué es mi culpa? ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser mi culpa?! _

_Luffy _—_que estaba recargado en su pecho, mientras que él se mantenía con la espalda pegada en los casilleros_—_dio un respingo al escuchar a su amigo alterado, y lo miró con preocupación. Law no supo cómo hacer que su novio no se preocupara y se limitó a hacerle una señal para que guardara silencio. _

—_¡Es que no fue eso lo que pasó! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Zoro?! _

_'__Está hablando con Roronoa-ya'. Aunque, más que hablando, estaban discutiendo. De nuevo. _

_Luffy se encogió contra su pecho y él lo abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Sabía que al pequeño le afectaba que sus amigos pelearan de esa forma, pero no sabía qué hacer para ayudar. _

—_¡Pues bien! ¡Piensa lo que quieras! _

_Se escuchó el estrepito de un objeto cayendo al suelo y reventándose, y Law casi podía apostar que Sanji acababa de arrojar su celular al piso. Un par de segundos después un puño golpeando el metal de los casilleros se hizo escuchar, y Luffy se separó de su abrazo para salir de su escondite. _

_Como Law no tuvo tiempo de pensar en hacer cualquier otra cosa, salió también de detrás de los casilleros. Había tenido razón en su suposición, en el suelo se hallaban esparcidas algunas partes del aparato, aunque parecía que simplemente se le había salido la batería. Claro que a su dueño eso poco le importaba en ése momento. Sanji estaba apoyado con ambos puños contra uno de las puertas, con la cabeza caída hacia adelante. _

_—__Sanji…_

_El nombrado pareció tensarse ante la voz de Luffy, y tardó un poco antes de darse la vuelta hacia ellos. _

_—__No sabía que estaban aquí— comentó mirándolos por un par de segundos antes de agacharse para recoger las partes de su celular. _

_Law no pudo dejar de resaltar el hecho de que Sanji ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se suponía que él no debería estar ahí. _

_—__¿Estás bien?— Luffy miró a su amigo preocupado mientras le pasaba la batería del aparato. _

_—__Sí, por supuesto. — Sanji le agradeció con un asentimiento, pero no lo miró a la cara, y Law imaginó que eso se debía a que en realidad no estaba tan bien. El rubio se incorporó de pie armando su teléfono y manteniendo la mirada en él como si temiera equivocarse al hacerlo. —Ya… deberíamos regresar allá. _

_Kuroashi no esperó respuesta y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Aunque Law no era especialmente cercano a él había aprendido a relacionarse con todos ellos durante los últimos meses, y no era exactamente reconfortante mirarlo en ese estado. Si así era para él, no quería pensar en cómo le afectaba a Luffy o a los otros. _

_—__Ya no son como antes— comentó Luffy después de unos momentos. No había apartado la mirada de la puerta. _

_Law se acercó a él y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para plantar un beso sobre su cabeza. —Será mejor que vayamos. _

_Luffy asintió, sin poder borrar esa expresión preocupada de su rostro. _

Law suspiró. Tal vez… tal vez sí le estaba afectando un poco más de lo que había pensado las cada vez más frecuentes peleas de Kuroashi y Roronoa. Y pensar que antes esas peleas eran hasta cierto punto entretenidas, pero ahora… ahora eran verdaderas peleas, y la verdad era que ya todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que les pasaba. La mayoría decía que no faltaba mucho más para que se separaran.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, en ése momento no quería pensar en los problemas de otras parejas. Tenía que concentrarse en su propia relación, y en encontrar la manera de que ése sueño no terminara por realizarse.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

—Aahh, ya no puedo más— Perona suspiró y se dejó caer de espalda en la cama, en medio de todos los libros y cosas que estaban regados sobre el colchón.

—¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso?— Preguntó Sabo volteándose hacia ella, sentado en la silla del escritorio de su cuarto.

—No estaría mal, no.

Sabo sonrió ligeramente y negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de volver a girarse hacia el portátil que estaba en el escritorio. —Llevamos casi tres horas aquí, y aún nos falta bastante.

Perona gruñó desde su lugar. —Ni me lo recuerdes. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que pasar un domingo encerrada en tu habitación haciendo los malditos trabajos?

—¿Porque queremos aprobar la materia, tal vez?

—Tú y yo vamos a tener un maratón de películas de terror para compensar esto.

—Hmm…

Perona giró el rostro hacia su amigo, que estaba dándole la espalda mientras tecleaba algo en el computador, y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Reviso si tengo algún mensaje de Killer. Últimamente parece estar bastante ocupado, ya pasaron dos semanas desde la última vez que hablamos.

—¿Y hay algo?— preguntó deslizándose sobre el colchón, apartando todas las cosas que había en su camino, hasta llegar al borde y sentarse con las piernas colgando hacia el suelo. —¿Te escribió?

—Hmm… No, nada— Sabo suspiró, desilusionado al no haber encontrado nada acerca de su novio, y cerró el portátil.

—Sabo… no es que yo quiera ser pesimista, que sí lo soy, pero, ¿de verdad esto entre ustedes está funcionando?

El chico se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la fotografía enmarcada que se hallaba en la parte superior del escritorio. En ella estaban él y Killer, en el salón de la Facultad de Psicología, abrazados y sonrientes. Y juntos. Aún recordaba con claridad ése día, cuando Perona los había hecho posar por no tener ninguna fotografía como pareja. Cómo extrañaba eso, y ahora se veía tan lejano…

Tomó el marco en su mano y se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia la cama para sentarse a un lado de la chica. Miró la fotografía por un par de segundos más y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—No lo sé. Digo, es difícil, sí, porque lo extraño y me gustaría poder tenerlo aquí conmigo, pero lo habíamos estado llevando bien. Hablábamos a diario por teléfono, o por mensaje, o hacíamos video llamadas aparentando estar en la misma habitación, y cosas como esas, pero… todo se ha vuelto tan extraño ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hace cerca de un mes, las llamadas comenzaron a bajar. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, porque pensé que podía estar demasiado ocupado, pero después pasaban días en que no hablábamos, si yo le llamaba no podíamos conversar por mucho tiempo, y después comenzó a dejar de enviarme mensajes, ni siquiera el de buenas noches, y ahora… Dos semanas es demasiado tiempo para no saber nada de él.

Perona observó a su amigo, que no apartaba la mirada de esa fotografía mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el rostro de Killer, y suspiró por lo bajo.

—Entonces las cosas no van tan bien…

Pudo notar el dolor en la expresión de Sabo antes de que negara levemente con la cabeza.

—Lo amo, y sé que me ama, pero… tengo la sensación de que me ha estado ocultando algo, Perona, y a veces me da miedo pensar en qué será eso.

—No creerás que…

—No— Sabo interrumpió a su amiga antes de que pudiera terminar con su comentario, y la miró seriamente. —No lo haría.

Perona sintió una oleada de culpabilidad recorrerla al ver la mirada de su amigo. En los últimos meses se habían vuelto bastante cercanos, y con sólo mirarlo a los ojos podía saber lo que estaba pensando. Sabo confiaba en el amor que Killer le tenía, pero también sabía perfectamente lo solo que podía llegar a sentirse, y a diferencia de él Killer era un chico que estaba acostumbrado a llevar una vida sexual activa.

—Sí, tienes razón— comentó la chica acercándose un poco más a él y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros para hacer que apoyara la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. —Él no lo haría.

Sabo dejó que su amiga lo abrazara mientras seguía observando y acariciando suavemente la imagen de Killer.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Skypea»

Lo primero que Killer supo al abrir los ojos y mirar la ventana, fue que ya era demasiado tarde para que siguiera durmiendo. Después se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, mucho menos cómo había llegado hasta la cama. Soltó un pequeño bostezo y estiró el cuerpo para desperezarse, sentándose en la cama. Decidió dejar de lado el hecho de que tampoco recordaba haberse quitado la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer, y se levantó de la cama.

Encontró su pantalón y su camiseta en la silla del escritorio, y se vistió mientras terminaba de despertar. Cuando terminó de abrochar su pantalón la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver del otro lado a un joven alto, con el cabello rubio bastante largo pero no tanto como el suyo propio, y con la diferencia de que el chico no tenía un fleco cubriendo su frente, por lo que el par de ojos azul claro estaba perfectamente a la vista.

—Veo que ya despertaste— comentó entrando en el cuarto, sosteniendo con una mano la toalla en su cintura que era lo único que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. —Dormiste bastante, ¿demasiado cansado?

—Algo, sí— contestó tumbándose nuevamente en la cama, mirando hacia el techo mientras el chico buscaba un poco de ropa en el armario. —Perdona que me haya quedado dormido, Cavendish.

—Supongo que no es tu culpa—. Cavendish se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse. —Pero tendrás que compensarme, mira que no es fácil cargar contigo hasta la habitación, menos quitarte la ropa mientras duermes.

—Quiero confiar en que no te habrás aprovechado de mí— comentó levantando un poco la cabeza para ver al otro, que ya se había puesto el pantalón y en ése momento se abrochaba su camisa blanca.

—Claro, sigue pensando eso— le giñó un ojo, formando una sonrisa ladeada.

Killer rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también. —Eres un idiota.

Cavendish le arrojó en la cara la toalla húmeda que momentos antes había utilizado. —Cierra la boca. —Se acercó a la cama viendo al chico dejar caer la toalla en el suelo, y se sentó en el borde a su lado, comenzando a acariciar su brazo con suavidad. —¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude a destensarte un poco?

—No lo intentes, Cavendish, sabes cuál es la respuesta— contestó apartando su brazo con rapidez.

El chico gruñó por lo bajo y se levantó de la cama. No era la primera vez que él lo rechazaba, y aunque al principio eso le había causado mucha ira y frustración, meses después se había resignado a ello. Sobre todo porque, más que probablemente, gracias a ello era que podían ser amigos.

—Ése novio tuyo debe ser realmente especial— comentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Killer sonrió y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. —No tienes ni idea.

Cavendish suspiró. —Supongo que no.

Killer se levantó de la cama de un salto, volvió a estirar los brazos y tronó su cuello, antes de mirar a su amigo nuevamente.

—Dime por favor que mi trabajo sigue en la mesa de tu comedor, intacto.

—Por supuesto que sí, no soy tan desgraciado como para hacerle algo, y lo sabes.

Killer sonrió de lado y ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

—Sigo sin entender por qué tienes que venir a mi casa para hacer los trabajos. No me malinterpretes, no me molesta, pero es un poco extraño, casi pareciera que vives aquí.

—¿No te lo dije?— preguntó Killer, extrañado ante ese detalle, sentándose en la silla que había ocupado para hacer su trabajo de la Universidad antes de quedarse dormido.

—¿El qué?

—Tu casa está mucho más cerca del hospital que mi departamento.

Cavendish lo observó sorprendido por un momento, pero Killer ya se había puesto a terminar su tarea, por lo que se giró hacia la cocina tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—¿Cómo… cómo está?— preguntó con la voz apenas lo suficientemente alta para que su acompañante lo escuchara. Cuando el sonido de la pluma deslizándose sobre papel cesó sin que Killer respondiera, Cavendish casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero después de unos momentos la voz de su amigo se hiso escuchar.

—Igual. El tratamiento no está funcionando, lo poco que había logrado al principio ya lo perdió, y más que eso. —Killer suspiró. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y acercó su rostro a sus manos para poder masajearse las sienes, como si estuviera tratando de disipar un dolor de cabeza. —Mañana le dan el alta, pero estoy considerando que sería mejor dejarlo en el hospital, para cuando tenga otra recaída.

Cavendish se acercó para sentarse en la silla a su lado y le tendió un vaso con agua. El chico le agradeció al recibirlo, pero no tomó del líquido que contenía. —¿Irás a verlo hoy?— Él ya sabía la respuesta, Killer siempre iba a visitar a su padre cuando estaba en el hospital por sus complicaciones, que solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo. El chico asintió en respuesta. —¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Me gustaría saludarlo.

—Claro, por qué no. —Sonrió con tristeza y tomó un trago del vaso que sostenía. —Gracias, Cavendish, por todo— dijo antes de tomar su pluma y retomar la acción de hacer su tarea.

Cavendish asintió y se levantó de su lugar en silencio.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Sabaody»

Ace cerró con disimulo el libro que tenía en manos y volteó para mirar al hombre a su lado, quien estaba recargado con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y el portátil en las piernas, mientras que sus ojos, detrás de los lentes de lectura, se enfocaban en la pantalla. El pelinegro dejó el libro en el buró junto a la cama y se inclinó un poco para alcanzar con sus labios la mejilla de su pareja.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó pasando suavemente sus dedos por la piel expuesta del brazo del mayor.

Marco sonrió de lado y lo miró de reojo antes de regresar la mirada hacia el ordenador. —Estoy revisando el informe del último operativo antes de entregarlo.

—Hmm— Ace dejó un suave beso en su cuello y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, mirando también hacia la pantalla. —¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien, podría decirse— contestó rodeando el cuerpo de su novio con un brazo, acercándolo más a él. —No era lo que esperábamos encontrar, pero por lo menos no fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Ace se acomodó mejor contra el cuerpo de Marco y cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando del ligero movimiento de su pecho al respirar y de su olor corporal tan cerca suyo. —Aún no saben nada de él, ¿cierto? —preguntó después de ese momento de silencio.

—No— Marco suspiró levemente y colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Ace, girando el rostro para poder plantar un beso sobre su cabello. —Lo encontraremos, te lo aseguro.

—Lo sé—. Rodeó el abdomen del rubio con un brazo y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, inspirando profundamente. —¿Alguna vez te he dicho que amo tu aroma?— preguntó acariciando suavemente su piel con la punta de la nariz.

—No, creo que no lo habías hecho— contestó mordiendo su labio inferior y apretándolo más contra su cuerpo.

—Pues lo amo—. Rozó la piel expuesta con los labios y los deslizó por la extensión de su cuello, mientras que su mano comenzaba a desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa. Acercó su boca a la piel recién descubierta y la besó con lentitud, acariciándola también con su lengua. —También tu sabor.

La respiración de Marco se volvió un poco más pesada al sentir los labios de su novio recorriéndolo mientras seguía desabotonando su camisa con una lentitud tortuosa. Quiso moverse para colocarlo totalmente sobre él, pero el computador en sus piernas se lo impidió, Marco ya se había olvidado completamente de él. —Ace… espera…

—¿Por qué?— Ace levantó la mirada, separándose un poco de él, con la interrogativa pintada en el rostro.

Marco cerró el portátil con rapidez y lo dejó en la silla del escritorio —al ser esta lo único que había junto a la cama— junto con sus lentes. Se volteó de nuevo hacia su novio y rodeó su cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo. —Entonces, ¿en qué estábamos?

El chico le sonrió y se colocó sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera y una sonrisa seductora en su rostro. Marco le regresó la sonrisa, y Ace se inclinó, pegando sus cuerpos completamente y atrapando sus labios en un intenso y lujurioso beso.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Tsubaki salió de su ensimismamiento mental cuando escuchó a su amigo soltar un pequeño grito triunfal, levantándose del suelo dando un salto.

—¡Genial! Es la primera vez que te gano— dijo Chopper con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, aún sosteniendo en su mano el control inalámbrico que había utilizado.

Tsubaki parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido ante el comentario, y dirigió su atención hacia la pantalla de televisión que estaba frente a ellos, sólo para comprobar que, efectivamente, Chopper acababa de ganarle el juego, y él ni siquiera se había enterado de ello.

—Ah, sí, creo que tienes razón— comentó dejando de lado su propio control. —Me ganaste.

—Hmm— Chopper lo observó como si estuviera tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. —¿No me habrás dejado ganar, cierto?

—¿Qué? ¡No!— exclamó ofendido, aunque, técnicamente, sí lo había dejado ganar, dado que ni siquiera estuvo prestando atención a lo que pasaba en la pantalla, aun cuando no era esa su intención, pero su mente no podía dejar de desviarse hacia los recuerdos del jueves en la tarde. Llevaba desde ése entonces pensando en lo que había pasado aquel día que fue a casa de su mejor amigo para hacer los deberes y, a mitad de la tarde, se topó con cierta escena que lo dejó pensando demasiado.

Él sabía desde el principio que Law, el hermano mayor de Chopper, era gay y estaba saliendo con ese chico que siempre parecía traer una sonrisa en la cara, Luffy, y él no tenía ningún problema con eso, aun cuando nunca antes había conocido a otro chico que lo fuera (al menos no que él supiera) a él le habían enseñado siempre que amor es amor, y que las preferencias de los demás no tienen por qué molestarle si ni siquiera le afectaban.

Entonces, no comprendía por qué el haber encontrado a Law y su novio besándose en la cocina cuando había bajado del cuarto de Chopper por un vaso de agua lo había dejado tan aturdido, en ése momento lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse notablemente y volver a subir casi corriendo para ocultarse en la habitación de su amigo por el resto de la tarde, pero sin poder borrar la escena de su mente, y aun días después de haber presenciado aquello seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Seguía sin entender la razón.

Chopper sonrió, orgulloso de haberle ganado a su amigo por primera vez en tanto tiempo. —Entonces, te gané limpiamente.

Tsubaki formó una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó del suelo para acercarse al mayor y revolver sus suaves cabellos castaños. Él no sabía realmente por qué, pero le encantaba hacer aquello, tal vez era sólo que le parecía algo gracioso que, siendo Chopper mayor que él, le dejara revolver su cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras formaba un ligero puchero, pero realmente nunca le reclamaba que lo hiciera. —Felicidades.

Los hermosos ojos cafés de Chopper (Tsubaki no tenía ni mínima idea desde cuándo había comenzado a considerar que los ojos de su amigo eran hermosos, y la verdad no quería averiguarlo) brillaron de felicidad bajo las atenciones del otro, y el menor se sintió culpable por haberse pasado todo el día enterrado en sus pensamientos en lugar de prestarle atención al chico que estaba acompañándolo, y decidió que, por lo menos por lo que restaba del día, se concentraría única y exclusivamente en él.

Retiró la mano de la cabeza de Chopper, mostrándole al mayor una amplia sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y agacharse para tomar nuevamente el control que había dejado en el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿me concedes la revancha? A menos que tengas miedo de no poder ganarme de nuevo.

Tsubaki tuvo que contener una pequeña risa cuando Chopper tomó su propio control, asegurándole que esta vez lo destrozaría por completo, y volvió a sentarse en el suelo a su lado, con la total intención de descubrir si el chico podría cumplir su palabra.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

—Aquí tienes, Sanji-kun— Nami le extendió al rubio un vaso con agua, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá de la sala de su casa. Sus padres no se encontraban ahí, habían salido para hacer algunas compras, y ahora se alegraba de haber rechazado acompañarlos cuando se lo pidieron.

—Gracias, Nami-san— Sanji intentó dirigirle una sonrisa a su amiga, pero se rindió al darse cuenta que no era capaz de lograr algo mejor a una mueca, lo cual era suficiente para darle a la chica una idea de cuán mal debía de sentirse, dado que siempre había sido capaz de mostrarse ante sus damas con la mejor actitud y disposición para cumplir con lo que ellas necesitaran. Pero en ese momento no era capaz de hacerlo. —Lamento haber venido sin avisar.

—No te preocupes por eso. —La chica le sonrió con cariño y colocó una mano en la espalda de su amigo. —¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Sanji bajó el vaso después de tomar un pequeño trago (no se sentía capaz de tomar más) y se quedó con él entre las manos sobre su regazo, con la mirada pegada en el balanceo del líquido en el interior del cristal.

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme…

—Lo intentaré, Sanji-kun. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Sanji pareció respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco antes de hablar.

—Es acerca de Zoro, de nuestra relación.

Nami entendió entonces la actitud del rubio. Desde hacía un corto tiempo (nadie sabía con exactitud cuándo) las cosas entre ellos habían comenzado a notarse un poco tensas, ninguno de sus amigos sabía cuál era la razón de ello, pero era seguro que su relación no era lo que había sido antes.

Contempló con atención al chico a su lado y esperó a que siguiera hablando por su cuenta. La expresión de Sanji se veía cansada, triste y preocupada, y ella ya podía imaginarse el por qué, pero realmente era desalentador ver a su amigo en ese estado a causa de su relación con el peli verde, cuando había sido esta misma la que causara sus más amplias y sinceras sonrisas tan sólo un tiempo atrás.

—Él… no sé qué pasa, pero ha estado comportándose tan extraño últimamente. Es muy celoso, antes no era así, y parece que siempre está enojado conmigo. He tratado de entenderlo, o de buscar qué fue lo que causó ése cambio, pero no lo sé y… —la voz del rubio se ahogó en su garganta por un momento, antes de poder hablar de nuevo. —Tal vez ya se ha cansado de mí.

El cuerpo de Sanji tembló levemente y Nami terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos, abrazándolo mientras deslizaba su mano por el brazo del chico.

—Tal vez sólo es una etapa, Sanji-kun. Probablemente Zoro se dé cuenta de que te está haciendo mal y trate de arreglarlo, deberías hablar con él…

—Debería, lo sé, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda resultar de ello… siento que irremediablemente voy a perderlo, no importa lo que haga. Lo peor, Nami-san, es que he llegado a pensar que tal vez eso sería mejor.

Nami entendió, con preocupación, que ella también había pensado en eso, al igual que los demás, y si Sanji ya lo había considerado… tal vez al final sí sería lo mejor para ambos el poner punto y final a su relación.

_Continuará..._


	2. Pasado y presente

[CAPÍTULO 2 – PASADO Y PRESENTE]

«Lunes, Mayo 19»

Conis terminó por fin su rutina de calentamiento y se acercó al árbol donde había dejado atada la correa de su perrito Suu, el cual estaba sentado al pie de éste, esperando impaciente por que lo liberaran. La chica rubia tomó la correa enrollándola en su mano y casi de inmediato la pequeña bola de pelo blanco se levantó con entusiasmo, dando un pequeño ladrido, y comenzó a trotar por el sendero con felicidad. La chica lo siguió lo suficientemente cerca para no tensar la correa, disfrutando de la ligera y fresca brisa que corría entre los árboles.

Era un alivio poder regresar a correr por las afueras de la ciudad, donde no estaba el ruido del tráfico o la gente, sólo el sonido de las copas de los árboles danzando con el aire y los pájaros trinando en los alrededores. Hacía bastante que no se daba el tiempo de hacerlo, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad la estaba disfrutando como nunca. Y, por lo que parecía, su perrito Suu también. Considerando eso no le pareció extraño que el pequeño animal no se estuviera quieto cuando se había detenido a descansar un poco.

Se recargó en el tronco de un árbol a tomar un poco de agua y secar el sudor que ya corría por su rostro, y no fue hasta ése momento que se dio cuenta de que ya se había pasado del área por la que solía hacer su recorrido. Se tomó otro momento antes de despegarse del tronco con la intención de terminar su ejercicio volviendo sobre sus pasos, y hasta que volvió a tomar la correa de Suu se dio cuenta de que el animalito se había acercado olfateando hacia un pequeño espacio y comenzado a escarbar en la tierra, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo.

—¿Qué sucede, Suu?

Conis se acercó a él al ver que dejaba de escarbar y enterraba el hocico en el hoyo que sus patas habían abierto, para después sacarlo como con desagrado. La chica lo tomó entre sus brazos para cargarlo, acercándose para ver dentro del agujero. Soltó un grito y se alejó unos cuantos pasos cuando vio que, en medio de la tierra y las raíces, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una mano humana.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Marco salió del baño colocándose una toalla alrededor de la cintura y suspiró hondamente pero formando una sonrisa cariñosa al ver que Ace seguía profundamente dormido, con el cuerpo todo desparramado por la cama. Se acercó a él y comenzó a sacudirlo levemente desde la espalda.

―Ya despierta, dormilón, llegarás tarde.

Ace emitió un quejido ahogado y enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada. ―No quiero, tengo sueño.

Marco rodó los ojos―. Te dije anoche que debíamos dormir y no me hiciste caso, ahora te levantas. ―Jaló la cobija y la arrojó al suelo, dejando descubierto el cuerpo de Ace, que sólo llevaba un ajustado bóxer negro. ―Anda, arriba. ―La respuesta que recibió fue un golpe directo en su rostro con la almohada, que después cayó de regreso en la cama para que Ace volviera a tomarla.

El rubio frunció el ceño―. Bien, como quieras. ―Rodeó la cama hasta quedar frente a ella y sujetó a Ace por los tobillos, jalándolo fuera del colchón.

―Aaahh, ¿qué haces? ―El pelinegro intentó sujetarse del borde, pero aun así Marco logró sacarlo casi por completo, dejando de jalarlo para evitar que su cabeza golpeara el suelo. Ace se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo su peso en sus codos colocados al borde de la cama, con una expresión molesta―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

―No querías levantarte, y tenemos un trato para que puedas quedarte a dormir cuando al día siguiente tienes que ir a la academia, ¿recuerdas?

El pelinegro gruñó y se incorporó de pie―. Te odio.

―No es cierto, me amas― contestó sonriéndole y dando un par de pasos hacia él. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le plantó un rápido y suave beso en los labios―. Y ahora, será mejor que te des una ducha mientras preparo el desayuno.

Ace tenía tal expresión molesta en el rostro que Marco tuvo la sensación de que, si el chico fuera un gato de seguro se le habría arrojado encima y rasguñado su rostro sin compasión, lo que sólo hizo que sonriera con diversión, porque el menor no era un gato y no iba a rasguñarlo (al menos no en ése momento, ni en el rostro y ni porque estuviera enojado, sino más bien lo contrario) y al final Ace suspiró derrotado.

―Por lo menos pudiste haberme esperado para tomar una ducha juntos― reclamó el menor.

―Creo que hemos comprobado más de una vez que intentar ducharnos juntos no es la mejor idea cuando tenemos prisa.

Ace sonrió al pensar en sus tantos intentos por tomar una ducha juntos para ahorrar tiempo que terminaron con él atrapado contra la pared, aferrándose a los brazos de su novio y besándolo con desenfreno mientras el rubio sostenía sus muslos en alto y lo embestía con fuerza.

―Tal vez no cuando tenemos prisa, pero definitivamente es una _muy buena idea_ en otras circunstancias.

Marco rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la mirada lujuriosa de Ace, ya tenía más que claro que la ducha era el lugar favorito del chico para tener sexo, y tampoco era que él mismo se quejara mucho en esas situaciones.

―Pero no es el caso, así que ve a ducharte ya.

―Bien, de acuerdo― cedió Ace a regañadientes, le dio otro rápido beso y se separó de él para dirigirse hacia el baño.

Marco negó con la cabeza, divertido, al ver que el pelinegro le sonreía antes de cruzar la puerta del baño y dejarla abierta. Se acercó para cerrarla, riendo un poco ante la exclamación indignada del chico en el interior, y se apresuró a cambiarse para poder ir a preparar el desayuno.

Unos veinte minutos después Ace entró en el comedor, ya vestido con el uniforme ―que consistía en pantalón y camiseta de botones azules, ligeramente holgados para mayor facilidad de movimiento― de la _Academia para Policías 'Grand Line'_, y su mochila colgada en el hombro. Se acercó a la mesa y le sonrió al rubio, quien estaba terminando de servir la comida, antes de sentarse, dejando su cargamento en el suelo.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, hablando un poco acerca de la academia o cómo iban las cosas en Marine Ford, Marco sabía que Ace seguía esperando con impaciencia el que pudieran encontrar a Kurohige, por lo menos una pequeña pista que comenzara a guiarlos hasta él, pero en todos los meses que ya habían pasado no habían logrado dar con el tipo, a pesar de ya haber hallado a unos pocos que se habían escapado en la fuga, ninguno parecía saber nada acerca de los demás; se juntaron para llevar a cabo el escape, y después cada quien se fue por su lado.

Mientras los dos lavaban los platos y utensilios sucios, Marco recibió una llamada de Shanks.

Ace lo observó de reojo al notar que se ponía un poco tenso un par de segundos después de contestar y se alejaba de él, murmurando algo que sonó muy parecido a _«¿Qué tan posible es…?» _antes de que saliera de su campo auditivo.

―Vale, voy para allá. ―Marco colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo, pero se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared en lugar de voltearse de nuevo hacia el otro.

―¿Pasó algo malo? ―preguntó Ace acercándose a él.

―¿Eh?... Ah, no, nada.

―¿Seguro?

―Claro. ―El rubio sonrió de manera que, Ace pensó, debía tratar de ser tranquilizadora, pero aún se veía un poco tenso y ausente, lo que hizo que el pelinegro intuyera que sí pasaba algo y Marco no quería contarle qué.

―Sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas, Marco.

El nombrado borró la sonrisa de su rostro y exhaló con pesadez―. No quiero decirte aún porque no es nada seguro, pero te lo diré cuando se confirme, ¿de acuerdo?

Ace frunció los labios. ¿Qué era tan importante como para que Marco quisiera esperar para decírselo? ―Bien ―cedió, aunque no muy convencido.

El rubio le sonrió ligeramente y colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza, inclinándose para dejar un beso sobre su frente―. Hay que irnos, se hacer tarde.

Ace asintió y recogió su mochila del suelo, tomando la mano de Marco para salir del departamento.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

―¡Hey, Kid! ―Luffy saludó al chico agitando efusivamente su mano en el aire, mientras que a su lado su hermano suspiró con resignación y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ambos parados en la entrada del taller mecánico «_Tom's Workers». _El pelirrojo levantó la mirada de la motocicleta en la que estaba trabajando y se acercó a ellos.

Kid había dejado la carrera de psicología al terminar el semestre en diciembre, pues en realidad no le interesaba mucho; eran sus padres quienes le habían obligado a escogerla, pero al haber reprobado prácticamente todas las materias Kid decidió que no valía la pena, tomó todos sus ahorros y sus cosas y se salió de la casa de sus padres (antes de que ellos mismos lo echaran) y se mudó a un pequeño departamento al que le había echado el ojo desde hacía un tiempo y que actualmente estaba rentando. Franky, quien se había terminado enterando de su situación, al igual que todos los demás (sabrá dios cómo, pensó Kid en su momento) le ofreció un modesto trabajo en el taller donde él mismo había comenzado a trabajar, obviamente con la aprobación de su jefe, por lo que ahora Kid se encontraba trabajando en ese lugar (que en realidad le gustaba bastante) mientras ahorraba un poco más de dinero para comenzar la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica el próximo semestre.

―Hey― saludó a ambos chicos una vez estuvo frente a ellos―. ¿Qué los trae por aquí tan temprano?

―Bueno, Luffy quería pasar a ver cómo lo llevabas aquí.

El nombrado sonrió ampliamente y, sin perder más tiempo, se internó en el lugar, caminando directo a donde se encontraba el vehículo que Kid había estado reparando cuando llegaron.

―Vaya, se ve genial, ¿ya lo has terminado? ―preguntó rodeando la motocicleta para observarla desde todos los ángulos posibles.

―Supuestamente, pero aún me falta probarla ―contestó acercándose de nuevo.

―¿Y de quién es? ―preguntó Sabo, también observando el vehículo desde su lugar, parado a un lado de Kid.

―Mía. La encontré abandonada por ahí, y el jefe me permitió traerla para ver si podía arreglarla y quedármela. ―Kid sonrió orgulloso mientras el pequeño seguía diciendo emocionado lo genial que se veía y que se moría por montar en ella.

Sabo observó cómo su hermano se encontraba completamente ensimismado en la máquina y aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con el chico junto a él, girándose para verlo de frente―. Kid, tú… ¿no has… sabido algo de Killer?

Kid evitó desviar su mirada o hacer algún tipo de gesto que pudiera delatar su reciente nerviosismo. En su última llamada, hacía cosa de unos tres días, su amigo le había comentado que llevaba un tiempo sin comunicarse con su novio, y casi le suplicó que no se le fuera a escapar delante de él que habían estado hablando durante todo ese tiempo. Al principio Kid no había entendido por qué estaba evitando al chico, llegó incluso a pensar que Killer se había topado con _alguien más_ allá en Skypea, pero él sabía que el chico era de hablar las cosas directo (en lugar de engañar a su novio, primero terminaría con él) por lo que descartó ésa idea, aun así no sabía cuál era la razón para que no quisiera llamarle.

―No, no he hablado con él en un tiempo. Al parecer está bastante ocupado últimamente.

Sabo asintió, sin comentar nada, y se giró hacia el frente de nuevo, agachando un poco la cabeza, decepcionado. Kid casi pudo haberse sentido culpable por mentirle al chico al ver la manera en que su expresión se había vuelto triste ante su respuesta, pero en primer lugar estaba el compromiso que tenía con su mejor amigo, así que apartó esos sentimientos de conciencia y dejó de ver al rubio.

Pasados un par de minutos Sabo sacó su celular del bolsillo para mirar la hora―. Se hacer tarde, Luffy, tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo.

―Pero no quiero irmeeee― canturreó Luffy con voz desinflada, sin apartar su mirada de la moto.

Sabo suspiró y se pasó una mano por la nuca, tratando de pensar una manera de convencer a su hermano de emprender camino hacia el instituto, pero la verdad era que el chico estaba tan asombrado y emocionado por el vehículo que llevárselo parecía una misión imposible.

―Si quieres yo lo llevo, y así aprovecha para sacarse el gusto de pasearse en la moto.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, pero Luffy se le adelantó antes de que pudiera decir nada, exclamando con felicidad:

―¡Síí! ¡Que Kid me lleve!

―Pues… ―Sabo alternó su mirada entre ambos chicos, no muy convencido por la idea―. No lo sé…

―Por favor Sabo, porfavorporfavorporfavor.

El rubio observó a su hermano, que revoloteaba a su alrededor con esos ojos de cachorrito que utilizaba con ellos cuando quería conseguir algo. Ace normalmente era inmune, pero él nunca había podido resistirse a una de esas miradas.

Suspiró derrotado―. Vale, está bien.

―¡Sí! ―Luffy lo abrazó muy fuerte con esa enorme sonrisa en los labios antes de alejarse de él y correr de regreso junto a la moto.

―Tranquilo, no le pasará nada ―comentó Kid, rodando los ojos al ver el gesto entre ansioso y preocupado del chico.

―Sí… ten cuidado al conducir.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Diablos, no te haría mal un poco de distracción que te entretenga.

Sabo hizo una mueca ante el comentario (su distracción para no pensar tanto en Killer y la razón de su falta de contacto se resumía a la Universidad, su trabajo voluntario como ayudante en la biblioteca y preocuparse por Luffy), pero Kid no alcanzó a verla pues ya había comenzado a acercarse también hacia donde estaba el menor.

―Me voy yendo, Luffy, no quiero llegar tarde. ―Sabo dirigió una última mirada vacilante a ambos antes de darse la vuelta y salir del taller.

Kid, sabiendo que Sabo no tardaría mucho en regresar cuando recordara que aún no había probado la motocicleta, fue rápidamente avisarle a su jefe Tom que saldría un momento y regresó a donde estaba su amigo. Tomó un casco negro y se lo arrojó a Luffy mientras él se subía a la moto dejando espacio para el otro, que sin esperar su aprobación se subió también.

―Sujétate bien― indicó Kid encendiendo la moto. Luffy se abrazó con fuerza a su abdomen pegándose a su cuerpo―. ¡Oye, así no! ― El menor no cambió su posición y él suspiró derrotado―. Bien, como tú quieras― se colocó en posición y, metiendo el primer cambio, arrancó del lugar, justo en el momento en que Sabo aparecía en la entrada y le gritaba tratando de detenerlo. Kid rió un poco por eso y bajó la velocidad para adentrarse en el tráfico, zigzagueando entre los autos con la agilidad de alguien que ya estaba familiarizado con el tipo de transporte que estaba conduciendo: aun cuando nunca antes había tenido una motocicleta propia, tenía algunos amigos que le habían enseñado a manejarlas.

Cada vez que el camino estaba despejado aceleraba un poco más, mientras escuchaba tras él la risa de Luffy amortiguada por el casco y lo sentía apretar un poco más el agarre alrededor de su torso. Sonrió de lado y volvió acelerar.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Instituto Impel Down ― Clase 2-A»

Law levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo hacia la ventana que estaba justo a su lado izquierdo, a tiempo para presenciar una motocicleta deteniéndose en la entrada de la institución. Frunció el ceño al ver al chico que bajó de un salto después de quitarse el casco y dejó escapar un leve gruñido cuando desvió su atención hacia el conductor y lo reconoció en seguida. ¿Qué demonios hacía _su_ Luffy montado en una motocicleta con Kid?

Cerró su libro de golpe y se levantó de su asiento, atrayendo la atención de Kuroashi y Nami (que estaban sentados en los lugares frente a él), pero no le prestó atención a sus miradas interrogativas y se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia la puerta del aula, caminando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras mientras respiraba tratando de tranquilizarse.

En realidad no era el hecho mismo de que Luffy estuviera en una motocicleta con Kid lo que le molestaba, sino la posición en la que habían estado ambos antes de que el menor se bajara de ella: Luffy abrazado a Kid y completamente pegado a su cuerpo. Y sí, estaba celoso, que alguien se atreviera a reclamarle por ello cuando la _amistad_ entre esos dos había estado avanzando a pasos agigantados durante los últimos meses y, encima, ahora pasaba _eso_.

Salió del edificio respirando un poco de aire y después exhalándolo conforme se acercaba a la entrada, donde Kid y _su _Luffy (sí, iba a insistir con que era suyo) parecían estar hablando bastante animados.

―Buenos días Eusstass-ya, Luffy-ya.

Luffy se dio la vuelta al escuchar el saludo de su novio, mirándolo con curiosidad; ahora era muy extraña la ocasión en la que Law utilizaba la común terminación que le agregaba a cada nombre con él, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

―Hola Law. ¿Ya viste la motocicleta de Kid? ¿A que está genial? Me ha traído en ella, fue muy divertido, shishishi.

―Sí, me he dado cuenta de ello― comentó Law escuetamente y mirando hacia el pelirrojo con una cara de pocos amigos.

Kid hizo como que levantaba una ceja (ya que no tenía en realidad) ante el gesto del moreno―. ¿Qué hay, Trafalgar?

―Nada nuevo, en realidad. Pero veo que tú sí tienes nuevos intereses, ¿no, Eusstass-ya?

Por la mirada penetrante y calculadora que Law le dedicó, Kid supuso que no estaba exactamente hablando de la motocicleta.

―Ehh, ¿me perdí de algo? ―preguntó Luffy, alternando la mirada entre su novio y su amigo.

―No, Luffy-ya, de nada. Deberíamos entrar, no falta mucho para la primera clase.

―Ah… claro― dijo Luffy, no muy convencido por la actitud de su novio pero pensando en que se le pasaría pronto, o de lo contrario ya hablaría con él después. Se giró de nuevo a Kid y le dedicó una sonrisa regresándole el casco que le había prestado para el viaje―. Gracias por traerme Kid, fue estupendo.

―Cuando quieras.

Law se tragó el ligero gruñido que quería escapar de su garganta y cuando Luffy se acercó a él rodeó sus hombros con un brazo atrayéndolo hacia sí.

―Nos vemos luego, Eusstass-ya. ―Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta, forzando a Luffy a hacer lo mismo por el abrazo, y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al edificio.

Kid esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía creer Trafalgar que él estaba detrás de su novio? Vale, que el chico era bastante interesante, pero de ahí a intentar quitárselo había una gran diferencia, más que nada después de todo lo que había pasado el año anterior respecto a ellos. Rió levemente y se colocó el casco que Luffy le había regresado antes de volver a encender la moto y alejarse del lugar.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Instituto Impel Down – Clase 4-B»

―Entonces en éste caso la fórmula sería… ― Penguin levantó la cabeza hacia el chico frente a él, frunciendo el ceño bajo la visera de su gorro al ver que el castaño estaba con la mirada perdida en la ventana a su lado derecho―. Sacchi… ¿Sacchi, me estás escuchando?

―Sí, por supuesto― contestó el nombrado en tono distante, sin apartar la mirada del exterior.

Penguin se levantó de su asiento, inclinándose sobre la butaca de su amigo para poder ver aquello que lo estaba distrayendo de repasar para el examen de Física que estaban a unos minutos de presentar.

Estaban en el segundo piso y desde su posición se observaban con claridad los jardines frontales de la escuela que guiaban hacia la Universidad. Penguin apenas alcanzó a ver a un chico rubio que iba casi corriendo por el sendero antes de que saliera de su campo visual. Soltó un gruñido de desaprobación.

―Y llega tarde. De verdad no sé qué le vez a ese tipo.

―Es… muy interesante. ―Sacchi sonrió de lado.

―Claro, si tú lo dices― dijo Penguin entre dientes mientras se dejaba caer de regreso en su lugar.

―Es que tú no lo conoces, Pen.

―Ya, ¿y de verdad crees que tú sí?

―Por lo menos un poco más que tú, sí.

―Oh, por favor― Penguin rodó los ojos, pero Sachi no podía darse cuenta de eso mientras sus ojos siguieran ocultos―. Sólo han hablado unas cuantas veces en la biblioteca, ¿qué tanto puedes conocerlo por ello?

―Somos amigos, o al menos así lo ve él ― insistió Sacchi. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, como si el chico rubio aún estuviera caminando por el jardín―. Además, estoy en camino de conocerlo más, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Penguin apretó los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada lo interrumpió la voz de una de sus compañeras, que en ese momento entró en el aula diciendo:

―¡Ya viene!

Los alumnos se apresuraron todos a guardar sus libretas y libros y esconder en donde pudieran los acordeones que habían estado realizando un segundo atrás.

Penguin se giró en su asiento hacia el frente sin agregar ningún otro comentario y guardó sus cosas con brusquedad antes de que el profesor entrara en el aula. Sacchi seguía mirando por la ventana.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Impel Down ― Facultad de Psicología»

―… y al final tuve que pasarme por el salón de Luffy para asegurarme de que estaba bien, por eso llegué tarde. ―Sabo suspiró y recargó su espalda en la pared que tenía detrás. La primera clase, que había sido de dos horas, acaba de terminar hacia unos minutos atrás y él junto con Perona había salido del aula hacia el pasillo mientras le explicaba a su amiga por qué había llegado apenas un segundo antes que el profesor.

―Así que Kid tiene una motocicleta nueva― comentó Perona con una sonrisa ladeada―. Tal vez pueda ir después a ver qué tal está.

―¿Ustedes están… saliendo o algo por el estilo? ―preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, Kid ya había sido mencionado en otro par de ocasiones durante alguna conversación, y la peli rosa también había terminado con la misma sonrisa que en ese momento.

―Pues no en realidad, sólo hemos salido juntos unas dos veces, pero… bueno, nunca se sabe. ―Perona le guiñó un ojo y él rió ligeramente.

―Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Nunca se sabe.

Sabo no tenía idea de que muy pronto se daría cuenta de la verdad que se escondía en esas palabras.

El resto del día pasó como cualquier otro, clase tras clase mientras las manecillas del reloj seguían corriendo con demasiada lentitud, al menos para su gusto. Cuando marcó las 3:00 p.m. y el último profesor del día abandonó el aula se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio antes de que todos comenzaran a tomar sus mochilas y retirarse. Sabo guardó sus cosas y se quedó unos momentos en su asiento, observando cómo sus compañeros se reunían con sus amigos y reían mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Volteó hacia las primeras filas situadas delante. Un chico alto se levantó de su asiento, y su larga cabellera rubia se extendió con libertad más allá de su espalda baja, rozando con las puntas el área de su cadera. Lo vio tomar su mochila y colocarse la correa en el hombro izquierdo antes de que se girara hacia atrás y le dedicara una ligera pero deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras su flequillo cubría lo que él sabía que era un par de hermosos ojos azules.

―Hey, Sabo.

Parpadeó un par de veces ante el llamado de su nombre, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo Killer había desaparecido. Se tragó el nudo de su garganta y forzó una sonrisa para dedicársela a su amiga mientras se ponía de pie.

―Lo siento, me quedé pensando en el trabajo que dejó el profesor.

Perona suspiró con resignación―. ¿Es que tú no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea trabajar? Es desesperante, de verdad.

Sabo rió, a pesar de que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero durante los últimos meses había ido mejorando aquella máscara que colocaba en su rostro para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga, aprovechando que era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, y comenzaron a caminar abrazados hacia la salida.

―Desesperante o no, es lo que nos ha salvado durante el semestre, ¿o no?

―Como sea. Ni creas que me he olvidado de la maratón de películas que me prometiste, eeh ―advirtió Perona clavando un poco uno de sus dedos en la mejilla del rubio.

―Auch. Vale, vale. ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Si es que se deciden por dejarnos descansar un poco, para variar.

―Hmm, supongo que estaría bien…

―Vaya, vaya, miren nada más.

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar aquella femenina voz detrás de ellos, y en menos de dos segundos una chica castaña, vestida con una falda bastante corta y una blusa rosa ajustada, apareció frente a ellos mirándolos con desprecio.

―Beth.

―Debo admitir que no me sorprende tanto verlos así. ¿Qué sucedió, Killer por fin te mandó a la mierda?

―Largo de aquí, arpía― dijo Perona dando un paso al frente, rompiendo así el abrazo que mantenía con el rubio.

―Wow, tranquila Perona. Yo sólo quería darle mis buenos deseos a la nueva pareja― contestó Beth, sonriendo con malicia.

―No seas estúpida, sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad― comentó esta vez el rubio.

―¿Oh, no? ―Beth lo miró con fingida sorpresa―. Perdón, es que como ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Killer se fue creí que ya lo habrías superado, pero veo que me equivoqué. Qué mal por ti, quedar estancado con alguien mientras esa persona te deja de lado.

―Creo que me he perdido, ¿en qué momento empezamos a hablar de ti? ―preguntó Perona, sonriendo al ver que su comentario lograba su cometido cuando Beth frunció el ceño.

―Ve a contarle tus chismecitos a alguien que realmente le importen. ―Sabo pasó por un lado de la castaña y Perona lo siguió.

―¿Qué sucede, Sabo? ¿Tienes miedo de aceptar la verdad?

El rubio se detuvo de golpe, y se giró sólo lo suficiente para poder verla de nuevo―. No hay nada de verdad en tus palabras.

―Oh, por favor, ¿podrías dejar de ser tan ingenuo? ―Beth sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio al chico apretar el puño sobre la correa de su mochila―. Tal vez si Killer no se hubiera ido habrías tenido una minúscula oportunidad de retenerlo, ¿pero ahora que está lejos? Deberías aceptar que lo suyo terminó desde que él decidió irse y dejarte aquí. ―Caminó hasta estar a sólo unos centímetros de distancia del chico y se inclinó para acercarse a su oído―. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que un chico como él puede resistir a sus necesidades? Yo le daría una semana como máximo.

Perona dio dos pasos al frente y le empujó el hombro para hacer que se alejara de su amigo―. Déjalo en paz.

―Tranquila― miró hacia los ojos del chico, que se encontraban turbios y temblorosos―, ya me voy. ―Sonrió nuevamente y se dio la vuelta hondeando su cabello para comenzar a alejarse por el pasillo.

_"__No le hagas caso. Beth conoce tu punto débil y sólo está intentando hurgar en él, no se lo permitas. Confía en Killer. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Sólo confía en él y no escuches a esa perra…"_

―¿Estás bien?

La voz de Perona lo sacó de su plática interna consigo mismo. Miró a su amiga y asintió llevándose una mano al rostro y tallando un poco sus ojos―. Sí, todo está bien. No debo hacer caso de lo que ella diga, ¿cierto?

―Cierto.

―Bien. Entonces, ¿podríamos irnos ahora?

―Claro, vámonos.

Ambos se encaminaron en completo silencio hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad, donde se encontraba el coche de Perona. Se había vuelto una costumbre que la chica lo llevara a casa cuando él no tenía que quedarse a ayudar en la biblioteca.

El camino fue igual de silencioso. Sabo apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana y se dedicó a mirar hacia el exterior, sin prestar atención a la manera en que las casas y edificios pasaban con rapidez y quedaban atrás. Perona lo observó de reojo, preocupada. Sabía que para él era difícil ignorar por completo las palabras de Beth, ella misma las habría creído si Killer siguiera siendo el chico que fue cuando estuvieron juntos. Pero Killer no era el mismo chico, no desde que había comenzado a salir con Sabo y se había enamorado de él, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Bueno, tal vez no mejor que Kid, pero eso era otro asunto.

―Si quisiera terminar contigo ya lo habría hecho.

Sabo volteó hacia su amiga al escucharla hablar, dándose cuenta de que acababan de llegar a su casa. Perona le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada sincera.

―¿No te parece?

La miró sorprendido y sonrió después de pensar un segundo en sus palabras―. Sí, tienes razón.

―Por supuesto que la tengo. Anda, bájate ya.

Sabo rió levemente y abrió la puerta para bajar del coche, asomándose por la ventana que ahora estaba abajo―. Nos vemos mañana.

―Hasta mañana.

Se alejó del coche y observó a su amiga alejarse antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta de su casa. Debía dejar de pensar tanto en si Killer terminaría sucumbiendo a las tentaciones que de seguro tenía en Skypea, porque no le ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarse. Menos si su novio no daba señales de vida. Lo único que tenía que hacer era confiar en él, y mandar a la mierda cualquier pensamiento acerca de infidelidad.

Ya un poco más tranquilo y despejado cerró la puerta de la casa después de entrar y se dirigió hacia el comedor, deteniéndose en la entrada al darse cuenta de la escena que se hallaba en la sala.

Ace y Luffy estaban sentados en un sofá, impacientes por lo que él podía ver, mientras que en el sofá frente a ellos se encontraba su abuelo y Marco, y no parecía que fueran a dar una buena noticia.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó acercándose a ellos.

―¡Al fin llegas, Sabo! ―exclamó Ace al darse cuenta de su presencia―. El abuelo y Marco quieren darnos una noticia, pero estábamos esperándote.

―¿Noticia? ―Miró a su abuelo con curiosidad―. ¿Qué noticia?

―Siéntate Sabo.

El rubio alzó una ceja con suspicacia pero tomó asiento a un lado de su hermano menor, comenzando a impacientarse tanto como él.

Garp y Marco compartieron una mirada antes de que el rubio suspirara y los mirara a los tres con precaución, deteniéndose un poco más en los ojos de Ace, y Sabo casi estuvo seguro de ver cómo se movía su manzana de Adán cuando tragó saliva antes de hablar.

―Encontramos a Kurohige.

_Continuará..._


	3. Sobrellevando tensiones

**NA: **Sólo una cosita, con respecto al nombre del padre de Killer (que saldrá en éste capítulo) Pues todos somos conscientes de que en OP no todos los nombre son japoneses ―venga, que la mayoría no lo son― y pues tal es el caso del padre de Killer, igual que pasa/pasará con otros personajes, espero que esto no les moleste :D

Bueno, sin más que decir los dejaré para que lean :3

* * *

[CAPÍTULO 3 – SOBRELLEVANDO TENSIONES]

«Skypea»

―Muchas gracias, Cavendish.

El nombrado le sonrió al mayor amablemente―. No hay de qué― dijo mientras le entregaba el vaso de agua y una pequeña pastilla: un analgésico que el doctor había recomendado en caso de que se presentaran dolores para que le ayudara a disiparlos aunque fuera un poco.

Killer entró en la habitación cargando un pequeño bolso deportivo que contenía un poco de ropa ―la que había llevado al hospital― y le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre después de que este tomara su medicamento. Cavendish apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada de su amigo: maldita sonrisa más falsa no podía tener, si el chico se estaba muriendo por dentro desde que el doctor le había pedido hablar con él antes de que salieran del hospital. Cavendish no sabía exactamente qué le había dicho, pero su amigo le había comentado algo acerca de que la operación que le practicaron a su padre meses atrás para extirpar el cáncer pancreático no había funcionado en su totalidad, puesto que éste había logrado esparcirse un poco, y la quimioterapia que habían estado utilizando desde entonces tampoco estaba dando muchos resultados. Cavendish estaba casi seguro de que aquello no era todo lo que le habían dicho, pero no quiso preguntar más al ver la mirada abatida de Killer. Y él sabía que el enfermo era el mayor, pero todo esto estaba acabando también con el chico, y Killer, por más fuerte que pudiera ser, no podría seguir soportándolo, se derrumbaría tarde o temprano. Al final parecía que no quedaría nada de ambos.

Cavendish dejó el vaso en el buró que estaba junto a la cama y ayudó al mayor a recostarse, pese a sus insistencias de que él podía hacerlo solo, para el chico no era ninguna molestia; le había tomado cariño durante ese tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. El hombre se recostó suavemente sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, suspirando con alivio ante la comodidad de algo que no fuera una cama de hospital.

Killer se acercó a la cama después de haber acomodado la ropa del bolso en el armario, y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo a modo de agradecimiento mientras miraba a su padre; el hombre que antes había estado lleno de energía, de felicidad, el hombre fuerte y trabajador que él conocía desde que podía recordar estaba ahora oculto y enterrado bajo el rostro pálido y algo demacrado, la delgada figura de su cuerpo que parecía poder llegar a romperse con cualquier toque, y los ojos cansados que en ése momento no podía ver, pero que ya conocía bastante bien. David Travers había dejado atrás su aura llena de vitalidad.

―¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ―preguntó a su padre después de observarlo por unos segundos.

El mayor abrió los ojos y miró a su hijo, parado junto a la cama, escrutándolo lo mejor que pudo, no gustándole mucho lo que encontró: un chico que tenía una triste y vacía sonrisa en su rostro, con sus ojos ―Killer había recogido su fleco con unos broches, por lo que su rostro estaba a la vista en su totalidad― completamente ausentes de brillo alguno.

―Cavendish, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con mi hijo un momento?

―Por supuesto, David ―contestó el chico con cortesía. Miró a su amigo y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta―. Estaré en la cocina, por si necesitan algo.

Killer escuchó la puerta cerrarse y rodeó la cama, consciente de que su padre quería hablar de algo que podría considerarse importante si le había pedido al chico que se retirara, y se sentó a su lado―. ¿Qué sucede, padre?

―Hijo, sé que todo esto no es fácil para ti, pero últimamente estás muy… apagado. Dime, ¿sucede algo que no me hayas dicho?

El menor apretó los dientes, tragando saliva con la mandíbula tensa, haciendo un esfuerzo por no desviar la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado. Su padre siempre había sido muy observador, aun cuando él no se percatara de ello, y lo conocía mejor que nadie, a veces llegaba a pensar que incluso lo conocía más que él mismo. Por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad, la razón de que estuviera tan poco entusiasta desde hacía algunos días, pero no era algo con lo que tuviera que preocupar a su padre, así que tomó su mano y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba le saliera más sincera para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

―No es nada, padre, sólo estoy algo cansado. Ya sabes; la Universidad.

―Claro, la Universidad ―repitió David en un tono decepcionado que dejaba en claro que no le creía esa explicación, pero que no preguntaría más si es que su hijo no deseaba contarle.

―Te dejaré para que descanses, avísame si necesitas algo. ―Killer se levantó de la cama y esperó el ligero asentimiento de su padre antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de esta al escuchar que el mayor le llamaba, volteándose de nuevo hacia él―. ¿Sí?

―Hijo, ningún pensamiento es «_nada»_ mientras mantenga nuestra mente preocupada, pero seguirá estando así hasta que hagamos algo para remediarlo.

Killer se quedó quieto por unos segundos, sorprendido por las palabras de su padre, repitiéndolas en su cabeza varias veces para tratar de comprenderlas por completo. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, pero sincera, y asintió―. Gracias, padre.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, quedándose ahí por tres segundos exactos antes de cruzar el pasillo de regreso a la cocina, donde encontró a Cavendish preparando un par de tazas de café. Se acercó a él y terminó de preparar una de las tazas. Sintió la mirada de soslayo que le envió su amigo, y sabía que probablemente estuviera mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntar algo que no era de su incumbencia, lo cual agradecía, al menos por el momento no quería hablar de eso.

Maldita ironía que no lo dejaría pasar de ello ahora. Mientras él y Cavendish tomaban cada uno su café en la mesa del comedor, hablando sobre trivialidades, su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia en su bolsillo.

«Llamada entrante: Kid»

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó Cavendish al ver la mirada entre sorprendida y preocupada del otro chico.

Killer no respondió a su pregunta y se puso en pie, alejándose un poco antes de contestar.

―¿Kid? ―Era extraño que recibiera una llamada del pelirrojo, generalmente era él quien le llamaba cada que podía, a menos que algo pasara que pudiera orillar a Kid a buscarlo por su cuenta.

―Hola hermano. ¿Cómo estás? ―le contestó la voz del chico desde el otro lado, podía escuchar el sonido de lo que parecían ser herramientas en uso a lo lejos como ruido de fondo.

―Bien, podría decirse, pero ¿por qué has llamado?

―¿Que no puedo llamar a mi mejor amigo porque lo extraño y quiero saber si sigue vivo?

―Kid ―dijo Killer con voz acusadora.

―Bien, sabía que no estarías muerto, sólo estaba exagerando un poco.

―¡Kid! ¡Deja de hacerte idiota y dime qué demonios pasa!

―Vale, ya, está bien. Diablos, qué desesperado. ―Killer soltó un gruñido, pero antes de que pudiera maldecir a su amigo éste volvió a hablar―. Lo vi hoy.

Definitivamente Killer no estaba preparado para eso. De hecho, era justo ése el tema que quería evitar. Deseó haber dejado que Kid siguiera haciéndose el idiota por horas, pero ya lo había hecho hablar, ahora no podía hacer nada.

―¿Dónde? ―preguntó con voz baja, un poco vacilante.

―En el taller, vino en la mañana acompañando a Luffy. Hablamos un poco. Me preguntó por ti.

―¿Qué le dijiste? ―preguntó apresuradamente.

―Lo que me pediste, que no había hablado contigo en un tiempo. Supongo que me creyó.

―Bien. ―Killer tragó saliva. Sentía como si su corazón de repente se hubiera cambiado de lugar y estuviera retumbando incesante dentro de su cabeza, aturdiéndolo―. ¿Co-cómo está?

―¿No te parece un poco extraño que me preguntes eso acerca de TU novio? ―Killer se quedó callado, un poco desencajado por el comentario. Kid suspiró desde el otro lado―. Está triste, mucho. Sigo sin comprender por qué no puedes siquiera llamarle un momento.

―Digamos que no… no quiero preocuparlo. ―Él no quería que, si llegaba a llamar a Sabo, éste se diera cuenta de que le pasaba algo, que su comportamiento o incluso su voz llegaran a delatarlo, tenía la sensación de que sería así.

―Pues yo creo que lo preocupas más así.

―De todos modos, ¿por qué te molestas en decirme esto, Kid?

―¿Cómo que por qué? Eres mi mejor amigo y sé que él es muy importante para ti ―_"sobre todo ahora"_ pensó Kid para sí ―, y me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte si lo suyo… pues, termina.

El corazón de Killer se encogió por un momento al pensar en que podría estar causando que su relación con Sabo se fuera derechito al olvido. No era eso lo que él quería, ni por asomo, amaba al chico tanto como no creía posible, pero no tenía la seguridad de poder hablar con él sin derrumbarse por completo.

―Yo… ¿de verdad crees que eso podría pasar?

Kid tardó un poco en responder, lo que sólo hizo que el pecho de Killer se sintiera cada vez más pesado―. Yo sólo sé que el chico parece estar volviéndose loco por no saber nada de ti, o por lo menos lo atormenta pensar en el por qué.

Killer cerró los ojos, y se pasó la mano por entre el cabello cuando la imagen de un triste y preocupado Sabo apareció en su mente, torturándolo―. Intentaré… intentaré llamarle en cuanto pueda.

―Suerte con eso. Bueno, yo tengo que irme, estoy en el taller y tengo trabajo qué hacer.

―Claro, entiendo. Cuídate. Ah, y Kid…

―¿Sí?

―Gracias hermano.

Después de haber cortado la llamada con el pelirrojo se quedó mirando su celular por lo que parecieron eternos minutos, sintiendo que pesaba en su mano más de lo que nunca había hecho, antes de dejarlo caer en su bolsillo y regresar al comedor con Cavendish.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Sabaody»

El silencio inundó la habitación mientras los tres hermanos asimilaban las palabras que acababan de escuchar, repitiéndolas en su cabeza como si no estuvieran seguros de haber escuchado bien.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó de repente Luffy, rompiendo el silencio del momento con su voz nerviosa y tensa. Sabo, que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo, estiró su mano para tomar la de su hermanito, apretándola un poco mientras él mismo estaba en espera de más información.

Marco asintió como respuesta, pero Ace podía notar que su novio estaba en guardia, como si estuviera pensando la mejor manera de decirles algo que sabía que no les gustaría, y un alarmante pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

―Lo atraparon, ¿cierto?

Marco mordió el interior de su mejilla, mirando al pecoso con detenimiento. No sabía con exactitud cómo reaccionaría, pero podía imaginarse que no sería de buena manera―. Pues, en parte, sí…

―¿A qué te refieres con «en parte»? ―preguntó Sabo, confundido.

―Está muerto ―habló por primera vez Garp, mirando a los tres con seriedad―, encontraron su cadáver por las afueras de la ciudad.

Ace se enderezó en su sitio al escuchar esto, mirando a su abuelo con incredulidad, pero, más que nada, con un resentimiento que no iba realmente dirigido a él―. ¿Cómo murió?

―Ace…

―¿Cómo murió? ―repitió el chico con insistencia, puntualizando las palabras con un toque de impaciencia, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Marco apenas comenzaba a decir.

El mayor supo que no había más que contestar a su pregunta, y cerró los ojos exhalando el aire con pesadez y pasándose una mano por el cabello―. Un tiro en la cabeza.

―¿Un tiro en la cabeza? ―repitió el pelinegro, apretando sus manos en un par de puños temblorosos de ira, y se levantó de un salto de su asiento―. ¿¡Un maldito tiro en la cabeza!?

―Ace, cálmate. ―Sabo se puso en pie y colocó una mano en el brazo del otro, pero éste se apartó de inmediato, mirándolo con recelo.

―¿Que me calme? ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme si el muy cabrón se escapó de prisión, donde debería de haberse podrido por el resto de su asquerosa vida, y se libra de todo recibiendo un único y maldito tiro!?

―Ace ―dijo Garp con su voz alta y autoritaria.

El aludido se giró a mirarlo con la furia rugiendo en sus ojos, como si se estuviera quemando por dentro. Apretó la mandíbula y se dio media vuelta, tomando con brusquedad su mochila ―la cual había dejado en el suelo junto al sofá― y echándosela al hombro mientras salía de la habitación con grandes y pesadas zancadas. Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó un fuerte y estridente portazo en el segundo piso.

Marco suspiró agachando el rostro. Quería ir con él, ayudarlo a que se tranquilizara un poco o por lo menos dejar que despotricara contra todo y se desahogara, pero sabía que lo que en ese momento necesitaba era estar solo y buscar tiempo para que se le enfriara la cabeza. Miró a Luffy, el pequeño apenas y se había sobresaltado por la reacción de su hermano; permanecía con la mirada en la mesita de centro, pero Marco no podría decir con exactitud qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, puesto que su rostro había quedado por completo inexpresivo, y no parecía estar cerca de reaccionar.

Sabo volvió a tomar asiento, seguía tenso por la reacción de Ace y ―aunque comprendía su punto y entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía, pues él mismo también pensaba que la muerte rápida y con probabilidad no muy dolorosa de Kurohige era una completa injusticia― deseó que su hermano se hubiera controlado un poco más, preocupado por cómo podría afectarle su comportamiento a Luffy. Se deslizó por el sofá hasta quedar a un lado de su hermano menor y rodeó su cintura con un brazo. Como toda reacción Luffy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sin hacer ningún comentario.

―No sabemos quién pudo haberlo hecho― continuó explicando Garp. Marco se sorprendió, una vez más, del profesionalismo de su superior; hablaba del tema como si estuviera tratando con cualquier otro caso en lugar de uno que involucraba directamente a su familia―, Kurohige tenía muchos enemigos, ya cuando estuvo en prisión se vio involucrado en bastantes peleas, y muchos hicieron intentos de asesinarlo, así que no podríamos asegurar quién fue, al menos no hasta ver adónde nos lleva la investigación que procede.

―¿Tú tienes algún sospechoso en la mira, abuelo? ―preguntó Sabo.

―Si tuviera que hacer suposiciones en éste momento, me inclinaría a pensar que fue orden de Sakazuki. Kurohige era uno de sus hombres, y lo traicionó sin chistar buscando protegerse a sí mismo, no me extrañaría que quisiera buscar venganza y, desafortunadamente, estoy casi seguro de que aún tiene gente por ahí que podría cumplir con esa petición.

Sabo asintió sin decir más. La verdad no quería seguir hablando del tema, al menos no por el momento, ya era suficiente información por un día. Miró a su pequeño hermano, que seguía recargado contra su cuerpo sin mediar palabra, y acarició su cabeza para llamar su atención, logrando que levantara un poco el rostro para mirarlo―. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto, Luffy?

El menor se quedó callado un momento, como pensando en la propuesta―. ¿Podrías mejor llevarme a casa de Law? ―pidió por fin, y Sabo se alegró de que su voz no sonara temerosa, ansiosa o algo por el estilo, era su misma voz de siempre cuando le pedía algo que no sabía si le querrían dar.

―Pues…― Sabo miró a su abuelo, interrogativo. El hombre asintió y el rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa―. Claro Luffy, vamos.

Ambos adolescentes se levantaron del sofá y se despidieron de los adultos antes de salir de la sala y después de la casa. Garp se quedó observando el lugar que sus nietos habían estado ocupando durante la última media hora. Él debería sentirse, de cierta forma, aliviado al saber que Kurohige ya no podría lastimar más a Luffy, pero había algo que no lo dejaba relajarse ni bajar la guardia. Llevaba meses pensando en ello, y ahora que había pasado esto, no podía dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza a las palabras que Sakazuki le había dicho cuando habló con él en Shin Sekai, en diciembre.

_—__Si en realidad temes por tu nieto, yo no me preocuparía por Kurohige. _

_El mayor se detuvo ante sus palabras y se giró hacia él nuevamente. —¿A qué te refieres? _

_—__Créeme cuando te digo, que él no es tu mayor problema, ni yo tampoco._

―¿Señor?

La voz de Marco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tomó su saco del reposabrazos del sofá y se incorporó de pie mientras se lo colocaba. El rubio también se levantó.

―Regresaré a la oficina. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, tómate el resto del día.

―Entendido, señor.

Garp asintió a modo de despedida y salió del lugar. Como supuso, Sabo había tomado el coche para llevar a Luffy donde su novio. Se hizo una nota mental de proponerle al chico que se quedara con el vehículo a partir de ahora, aunque sabía que no lo aceptaría con facilidad si él mismo no tenía en qué transportarse, así que tendría que arreglar eso también. Comenzó a caminar, pasando el sendero de la entrada a la acera y dirigiéndose a la izquierda. Después de unas cuantas casas cruzó la calle, acercándose a un coche blanco que estaba estacionado, del cual salió un hombre vestido con pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa manga corta. Uno no creería que un hombre que se veía tan normal llevara un par de armas escondidas en sus ropas.

―Señor ―dijo el hombre a modo de saludo en cuanto él estuvo junto al auto.

―Vamos a la estación, Takahashi ―indicó Garp abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

―Como ordene. ―Takahashi volvió a entrar en el auto y en cuestión de segundos estuvieron camino a Marine Ford―. Escuché las noticias sobre Kurohige, señor.

―Vaya, de verdad que nada se les escapa, siempre encuentran la manera de correr los rumores.

―Pero es verdad, ¿no?

―Sí, Takahashi, es verdad.

―¿Querrá que cambiemos algo en la vigilancia?

Garp recargó su codo derecho en el borde de la ventana y apoyó la cabeza en su puño, pensativo. Desde que todo el asunto de la fuga había comenzado él le ordenó a un par de sus hombres que, sin que sus nietos se dieran cuenta, vigilaran de su casa y el instituto donde estudiaban ―no era como que creyera que realmente Kurohige se apareciera por ahí tramando algo, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar― pero ahora que estaba muerto…

_Él no es tu mayor problema._

―Voy a pedirte que vigiles un poco más de cerca a Luffy, Takahashi, sólo por unos días.

―Entendido, señor.

Sólo sería unos días, si nada había pasado hasta ahora, era poco probable que en verdad sucediera algo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Los árboles y las casas pasaban con velocidad frente a la atenta mirada de Luffy, que se había quedado viendo por la ventana desde que subiera en el coche, desviando toda su concentración a los colores que corrían borrosos conforme avanzaban.

―Oye, Luffy― llamó Sabo mirando de reojo a su hermano. Ya estaban casi llegando a la casa de Law y le preocupaba un poco la actitud tan callada y tranquila que tenía.

―¿Hmm?

―Yo, emm… ¿es-estás bien?― preguntó el mayor con nerviosismo, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con un Luffy tan ausente, como en ese momento parecía estar su hermanito si es que ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya se estaban estacionando frente a la casa de su novio.

El chico se quedó tanto tiempo en silencio, sin ningún tipo de reacción, que Sabo pensó que tal vez había hablado demasiado bajo y su hermano no había alcanzado a escucharlo, pero entonces Luffy apartó su vista de la ventana y se quedó mirando la manera en que jugueteaban los dedos de sus manos sobre su regazo.

―Yo… sé que todos han estado preocupándose por mí estos últimos meses, intentando protegerme, y yo se los agradezco pero… no soy débil, y no quiero sentirme como si lo fuera, y sé que si no fuera por ustedes en realidad yo no estaría aquí justo ahora, pero no puedo seguir refugiándome por el resto de mi vida.

»Comprendo por qué Ace reaccionó como lo hizo, y tal vez esperaban que yo hiciera lo mismo, o que me afectara de otra manera, pero, en realidad no lo hace. No me interesa Kurohige, ni buscar venganza por lo que me hizo. Si acaso, me tranquiliza saber que ya no estará allá afuera para hacerle lo mismo a otros, pero a mí no me importa cómo o por qué murió, ni lo que sea que haya pasado con él. Nada de eso puede cambiar el pasado, ni remediarlo, y no tengo intención de quedarme estancado en algo que simplemente no vale la pena.

―Luffy…

―Tú y Ace me lo han dicho muchas veces ―continuó el menor, levantando la mirada hacia su hermano y dedicándole una resplandeciente sonrisa―, el presente es lo que importa, ¿no?

Sabo se quedó observando, sin palabras, a su pequeño hermano menor mientras éste bajaba con rapidez del coche y corría al encuentro de Law, quien acababa de salir por la puerta de su casa. El oji gris lo recibió en un fuerte abrazo, si acaso un poco sorprendido por la repentina visita, pero se veía feliz de tener al chico a su lado, al igual que Luffy se veía feliz de estar con él. Luffy se puso de puntas, rodeando el cuello de Law para poder plantarle un beso, y entonces Sabo sonrió, asimilando por primera vez que su hermano ya no era tan pequeño.

―Tienes razón, Luffy ―comentó al aire mientras encendía el coche y se alejaba del lugar, sin necesidad de cruzar palabra alguna con los otros dos, porque Luffy estaba bien, algo que él mismo ya le había dejado claro, y no lo necesitaba ahí, al menos no ahora―, tienes toda la razón.

*.*.*.*.*

Law bajó la escalera con la intención de ir hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua y después volver a su cuarto, pues aún no había terminado con su tarea y prefería desocuparse de ella pronto, pero al llegar al último peldaño vio por la ventana que había un coche estacionado en la acera frente a su casa, un coche que ya conocía bastante bien. Sin pensárselo se acercó a la puerta y salió de la casa, dando unos cuantos pasos fuera antes de que el chico que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto volteara y lo mirara, entonces Luffy salió con rapidez del vehículo y casi corrió hacia él.

No podía negar que le sorprendió un poco el que su novio lo visitara tan repentinamente, y que nada más llegar frente a él lo abrazara con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, pero eso no evitaba que él le regresara el abrazo con la misma fuerza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. No se percató de la silueta que los observaba, oculta a uno de los lados de la ventana que estaba tras él, antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo hacia la última habitación.

Cuando Luffy se separó de él, tan sólo un poco, le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que hacían parecer al menor como una radiante luz que había aparecido en su vida para indicarle dónde estaba el camino que debía seguir, y se colocó de puntas, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo a él y poder besar sus labios. Law no tardó en rodear la cintura del otro y responder el gesto.

Se sentía bien, que Luffy lo buscara de esa forma, que lo abrazara tan fuerte y lo besara con ese amor desbordante que parecía rodearlos a ambos en un aura de seguridad. Por alguna razón había pasado los últimos días creyendo que Luffy ya no se le acercaba tanto como antes, que el chico estaba distanciándose poco a poco, que ya no le demandaba tanta atención de su parte como solía hacer, y eso sólo lo hacía preocuparse acerca de su relación. Pero ahí, con el chico entre sus brazos mientras sentía como jalaba ligeramente de su cuello tratando de acercarlo aún más, esas preocupaciones se disiparon de su mente, al menos por ese momento, dejando sólo un sentimiento de tranquilidad y confianza. Luffy estaba ahí, seguía ahí, seguía amándolo tanto como siempre, como él mismo lo amaba.

―¿Ha pasado algo? ―preguntó cuando se separaron del beso.

Luffy se encogió de hombros―. Te lo cuento después, ¿sí? Ahora sólo quiero pasar un rato tranquilo contigo.

―Pues, supongo que entonces eso está bien.

Law le plantó un rápido beso en los labios antes de que ambos entraran en la casa y cerrara la puerta, dispuesto a otorgarle a Luffy ese rato tranquilo que le había pedido.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

―¿Ace? ―Marco tocó la puerta de la habitación un par de veces. Había esperado un rato para darle tiempo al chico de que se calmara un poco, pero tenía que hablar con él, y sabía que el coraje no se le pasaría pronto, al menos no por completo. Tocó de nuevo, pero tampoco recibió respuesta, por lo que decidió entrar.

Ace estaba tumbado en su cama, con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos. En el resto de la habitación había ropa y cosas tiradas y desparramadas, y Marco imaginó que sería consecuencia del estado de ánimo de su novio.

―Lo siento ―dijo de repente el pecoso, atrayendo su atención. El rubio cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

―¿Por qué?

―Me descontrolé un poco allá abajo. ―Ace seguía sin mirarlo, cubriendo su rostro, y aunque Marco lo entendía no le agradaba mucho hablar con él cuando ni siquiera parecía que lo estuviera escuchando, pero en lugar de decir algo al respecto se sentó a su lado, recargando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, y estiró un brazo para comenzar a acariciar su cabello azabache con suavidad.

―Nadie te culpa por eso, estabas en todo tu derecho de reaccionar así.

Ace negó con la cabeza, muy despacio puesto que no quería que Marco terminara con las caricias, le ayudaban a tranquilizarse un poco―. Sé que debí haberme controlado, pero… ―apretó su mano en un puño, tan fuerte que Marco pensó que podría terminar encajándose las uñas en la piel―, me enfurece; pensar en lo que ese miserable le hizo a mi hermano y…

―Que no haya pagado por ello― completó el rubio.

―Nueve años en prisión no son suficientes, no comparado con todo el sufrimiento de Luffy.

Marco agachó el rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía lo que le pasaba, Ace se sentía impotente por todo lo que había pasado, y él mismo también se sentía demasiado frustrado―. Perdón Ace, no pude cumplir mi promesa.

El nombrado por fin retiró el brazo de su rostro y miró hacia el otro, sorprendiéndose un poco al verlo en esa posición tan derrotada.

―Te prometí que lo atraparía y que lo encerraría de nuevo, pero no lo conseguí.

Ace estiró su brazo y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Marco, logrando que el mayor girara el rostro para mirarlo―. No era tu responsabilidad.

―Lo era. No sólo por mi deber como policía, sino que también por ti. Tú eres mi pareja, Ace, cualquier cosa que te afecte o te dañe, por pequeña o grande que sea, yo debería poder ayudarte a superarla. Para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte, apoyarte y, si es necesario, consolarte.

El menor se acercó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla y después se acurrucó en su cuerpo, colocando la cabeza en su pecho y abrazando su abdomen―. Sólo necesito tiempo para tranquilizarme. La vida no es justa, hace mucho tiempo que lo determinamos, y a veces lo único que podemos hacer es aceptarlo.

Marco dejó salir el aire con pesadez y abrazó al chico, besando la superficie de su cabello―. Desafortunadamente, es todo lo que nos queda hacer en esta ocasión.

―Y quiero que quede claro, Marco, que todo este asunto no era algo que estuviera en tus manos, que no te culpo de nada y que es más que suficiente para mí que ahora estés aquí a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Marco, aunque no sabía si era de alivio, tranquilidad, alegría o alguna otra cosa, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho. Apretó un poco más el abrazo y esta vez no se conformó con sólo besar el cabello de Ace, sino que tomó su barbilla para levantar un poco su rostro y rozar sus labios con suavidad y calma―. De acuerdo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Martes, Mayo 20»

Desdobló el periódico que llevaba en manos y se lo extendió al hombre rubio que tenía frente a él, sentado en aquella silla de madera como si en realidad se tratara del trono de un rey. Doflamingo colocó una pierna sobre la otra y se dedicó por unos momentos a leer la noticia de la página que se mostraba, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos en señal de concentración.

―Interesante… se han tardado bastante en encontrarlo, ¿no? ―se escucharon algunas risas de los que estaban presentes, pero él, como siempre, se limitó a asentir mientras veía cómo el rubio dejaba caer el periódico al suelo. La noticia que se alcanzaba a apreciar era tan sólo una pequeña explicación del descubrimiento del cadáver del prófugo conocido como Kurohige en las afueras de la ciudad, junto con un recuento de los crímenes que había cometido y su escape de prisión. No se sabía quién podría haberlo asesinado, pero, según la noticia, la policía estaba encargándose del caso.

Doflamingo se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la ventana que se encontraba detrás, que resultaba ser también la única en la habitación, parándose junto al borde y observando el cielo nublado y completamente gris que se presentaba esa mañana.

―¿Quiere que prosigamos ahora, joven amo?

―No desesperes, aún no es el momento, pero se acerca. Ahora que han encontrado a Kurohige, Garp no tendrá más razones para preocuparse de la seguridad de su nieto, y cuando baje la guardia… bueno, ahí es donde entramos nosotros ―sonrió con malicia y volvieron a escucharse las suaves risas inundando la habitación por unos momentos antes de cesar―. Aun así, voy a encargarte que te mantengas alerta y vigiles bien al chiquillo. Puedo contar con que podrás hacerlo estando tan cerca de él, ¿no, Vergo?

―Por supuesto, joven amo.

_Continuará..._


	4. ¿Secretos o Mentiras? ¿Ambos?

[**Capítulo 4 ─ ¿Secretos o Mentiras? ¿Ambos?**]

«Academia para Policías Grand Line ─ Campo de tiro»

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Las detonaciones de la pistola resonaban una tras otra, y Ace no se paraba ni dos segundos a verificar que hubiera dado en el blanco o si tenía que cambiar un poco su puntería, no, sólo seguía disparando sin cesar hasta que las balas se le acabaran y tuviera que recargar el arma. Aun así la mayoría de los tiros acertaban o se acercaban bastante al centro de la diana que se encontraba unos cuantos metros frente a él.

Las orejeras que se había colocado amortiguaban bastante el sonido de la detonación, y su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que apenas sentía una pequeña vibración recorrer sus brazos con cada disparo. Era una suerte que justo ese día tuvieran entrenamiento físico todo el día, tal vez con eso pudiera desahogar un poco toda la tensión que se había acumulado en él el día anterior.

Sintió un par de toquecitos en su hombro derecho y se giró de inmediato, aún en posición de ataque.

―Wow, baja eso ―dijo el chico que se había acercado a él, levantando sus manos en son de paz y señalando con una de ellas la pistola con la que le apuntaba. Su cabello era castaño y ligeramente largo, de manera que le caía a los lados enmarcando su blanco rostro hasta un poco más abajo de la barbilla, y tenía un tatuaje debajo del ojo izquierdo que él había interpretado tiempo atrás como un gancho muy largo, aunque en realidad no le había preguntado qué era ni por qué se lo había hecho.

―Ah, eres tú, Bascud ―comentó Ace bajando el arma y descolocándose las orejeras para poder escucharlo, puesto que no había oído lo que le dijera antes.

―¿Puedo saber qué he hecho ahora para que intentes matarme? ―preguntó Bascud, con una media sonrisa en el rostro y bajando las manos al saberse fuera de peligro.

―Oye, que ha sido tu culpa por llegarme por detrás. ―El pecoso hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pues su amigo ya había formado una sonrisa pícara en sus labios―. Agh, no me refería a eso, idiota.

―Muy tarde, ya lo has dicho. Se lo diré a Marco.

Ace se encogió de hombros―. Hazlo, después de todo será a ti a quien golpee.

Bascud abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor por un par de segundos―. Buen punto, creo que mejor me lo guardaré.

El pelinegro soltó una ligera risa y se acercó a la pequeña mesa auxiliar que estaba junto a él, donde estaban sus municiones correspondientes para un día de entrenamiento. Dejó la pistola y las orejeras en la superficie.

―Entonces, ¿vas a decirme por qué estás disparando como desquiciado hacia la pobre diana? Te juro que nunca antes te había visto tan concentrado en esto ―dijo el castaño apoyando su peso en la pierna derecha y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Cualquier otra persona pensaría que era sólo un comentario en broma, pero no Ace. Había conocido a Bascud desde el primer día en la Academia. De hecho, había sido el primero de sus compañeros al que conociera, y también el primero con el que casi terminaba en pelea, de no ser porque su abuelo estaba justo por ahí para evaluar a los nuevos reclutas. No tenía idea de cómo ni por qué sucedió, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos. En realidad, le agradaba mucho Bascud, era un tipo orgulloso, valiente, astuto y, en ocasiones, temerario, y había aprendido a conocerlo durante ese tiempo, así como a su vez el chico lo había conocido a él. Ace sabía que ese comentario era su manera de preguntarle si estaba bien o le pasaba algo.

―Digamos que sólo estoy intentando liberar un poco de frustración ―contestó estirando los brazos hacia arriba, ahora los sentía un poco entumidos por haber pasado tanto tiempo en la misma posición, aunque no sabía con exactitud cuánto había sido, pero suponía que bastante.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Marco estaba demasiado ocupado para atenderte? ―preguntó esta vez con un tono burlón.

―¡Ja! Ya quisieras. Para tu información Marco siempre encuentra tiempo para _atenderme_ y lo hace muy, muy bien.

Bascud hizo una pequeña mueca―. Oh, demasiada información para mí. No necesitaba esa imagen en mi cabeza, muchas gracias.

―Tú comenzaste.

―¿Qué parte de HE-TE-RO-SE-XUAL no has comprendido? De verdad, ahora no podré sacármelo de la cabeza ―dijo el castaño, estremeciéndose como si un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Ace se soltó a reír y Bascud lo siguió al instante, ambos tapándose la boca con las manos para evitar hacer mucho escándalo, pues había que admitir que sus risas no eran lo que se decía muy discretas.

―Muy bien, muchachos, reúnanse por aquí ―ordenó una mujer con el cabello rosa que le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros debajo de los hombros. Todos dejaron sus armas en sus lugares correspondientes y se acercaron, colocándose alrededor de su instructora―. Bien. Hina quiere evaluar qué tanto han avanzado en su desempeño de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ―Ace no comprendía por qué ella insistía en hablar de sí misma en tercera persona, pero no era algo que en realidad le importara―, haremos unos pequeños encuentros. Portgas, Williams, serán los primeros. ―Ace y el tal Williams, un tipo unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él y con un poco más de masa muscular, asintieron en respuesta―. Todos tienen diez minutos para calentar, Hina no quiere accidentes innecesarios.

Bascud y Ace se apartaron para iniciar su calentamiento, estirando piernas y brazos mientras hablaban un poco.

―Siempre eres el primero cuando se trata de estas cosas ―comentó el castaño mientras estiraba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

―Lo sé. Creo que es cosa de mi abuelo, aunque no podría estar seguro. ―Ace se encogió de hombros―. En realidad no me interesa mucho, simplemente lo hago antes que los demás, eso no afecta mi desempeño.

―Oye tú.

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta. El tipo con el que se iba a enfrentar, Williams, se acercó a él, seguido de otros dos, con una mirada despectiva y una sonrisa ladeada que a Ace le provocaron unas buenas ganas de que comenzara la pelea.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó escuetamente.

―Sólo quería decirte que te asegures de no lloriquear demasiado cuando te dé una golpiza.

―¿Qué dijiste?

―Lo que escuchaste, marica. ―Williams y sus dos acompañantes se alejaron en medio de unas pequeñas risas.

―Tsk, idiotas ―masculló Bascud con molestia. No era un secreto para nadie que Ace era el nieto de uno de los oficiales más importantes de alto rango de la ciudad, así como tampoco lo era el hecho de que estaba saliendo con un policía ya formado, y ambos casos llegaban a ser motivo de hostilidades entre algunos compañeros o, como el caso de Williams, burlas y subestimaciones.

―Déjalos ―dijo Ace apartando la mirada de esos tipos y dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada a su compañero―. Ahora ya tengo con qué desquitar mi frustración.

Bascud le regresó la sonrisa, cómplice.

―¡Portgas, Williams, al frente! ―ordenó la instructora Hina, los demás hicieron un círculo cerrado alrededor de ella, donde ambos se enfrentarían.

El castaño le dio una palmada a su amigo en el hombro―. Rómpele una pierna.

―Oh, le romperé más que eso ―murmuró mientras se acercaba al centro del círculo.

―¿No irás a esconderte detrás de tu noviecito para que te proteja? ―preguntó Williams en tono burlón una vez que la instructora se había retirado del medio.

―Créeme que no lo necesito. ―Ace sonrió y se abalanzó contra él.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Impel Down ─ Facultad de Psicología»

Sabo se derrumbó contra el respaldo de su silla, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y exhaló con pesadez.

―Vaya, eso sí que fue un suspiro ―comentó su amiga sentándose a su lado, acercando un poco más el asiento, y mirándolo con curiosidad―. ¿Se puede saber la razón?

―En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso ahora, Perona.

―Estás tumbado en tu silla como si estuvieras muriendo, suspirando dramáticamente durante el descanso en medio del salón de clases, ¿y esperas que yo no quiera interrogarte acerca de ello?

El chico dejó salir un pequeño gruñido y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a su acompañante―. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, a ninguno de los chicos, mucho menos a Kid.

―Vaya, esto se está poniendo interesante. Vamos, cuenta. ―Sabo le dedicó una mirada de advertencia―. ¡Bien! Prometo que no le diré absolutamente a nadie.

―De acuerdo. ―El rubio se pasó una mano por entre el cabello―. ¿Sabes quién es Sacchi?

Perona colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla y miró hacia la nada por unos momentos, como si tratara de recordar algo―. ¿Ese chico que siempre usa gafas de sol? ¿El de la biblioteca?

―Sí, él es Sacchi.

―Bueno, ¿y qué con él?

―Pues verás, ayer cuando llegué a casa pasó… algo, y terminé viniendo de regreso, decidí ir a la biblioteca para ver si así podía calmarme un poco, ya sabes; el silencio y la soledad. Bueno, pues Sacchi estaba ahí. Comenzamos a platicar como tantas otras veces, de cualquier cosa. Creo que él se dio cuenta de que estaba distraído…

―Sabo, ve al punto importante ―interrumpió Perona con impaciencia.

El rubio dejó salir lo que pareció un lamento de desesperación y se derrumbó con la cara sobre su mesa, con los brazos extendidos a los lados de su cabeza. Murmuró algo que la chica no alcanzó a distinguir bien.

―¿Qué?

―¡Me besó! ―exclamó sin levantar la cara de la madera, pues sentía el calor instalarse en sus mejillas y no quería que su amiga se percatara de su sonrojo.

Perona parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula―. Espera, espera. ¿Te besó? O sea, ¿de besar, besar? ¿En la boca? ―Sabo asintió levemente―. Wow, ¿y qué hiciste?

―¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar, ¿de acuerdo? Estábamos hablando de lo más tranquilos y para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía sus labios pegados a los míos. ―El rubio volvió a soltar un pequeño lamento y levantó la cabeza, apoyando el rostro en la palma de sus manos, que se sostenían con los codos sobre la mesa―. Me quedé en shock, después él se separó de mí, me sonrió y se fue, no pude ni pronunciar palabra.

―Vaya… y, ¿te gustó?

―¡Perona! ―reclamó Sabo, levantando por fin la mirada hacia la chica.

―¿Qué? Si estás tan alterado por todo esto debe ser por algo, ¿no? Tal vez te sientes culpable porque recibiste un beso de un chico que no es Killer, y además te gustó.

―Agh, no es eso ―gruñó apoyando ahora la barbilla sobre sus manos―. Sacchi es un buen amigo, o al menos eso creo. No quiero que eso se vea afectado ahora, gracias a esto.

―No lo sé, Sabo, tal vez estás dramatizando. Digo, no todos le dan la misma importancia a un beso, hay quienes incluso lo consideran como un simple saludo. Tal vez para ese chico sea así.

―No, no lo creo. Lo conozco desde que empezó el semestre y nunca había intentado besarme, hasta ayer. Tampoco lo he visto besar a alguien más. No sé qué debería hacer ahora.

―Ay, y luego dicen que las problemáticas somos nosotras ―dijo Perona, rodando los ojos con exasperación―. Sólo tienes que hablar con él y explicarle tu situación, pídele que no vuelva a hacerlo. Si no quiere entender, pues será muy su problema.

Sabo suspiró―. Supongo que es lo mejor.

Perona asintió y miró a su amigo con atención, dudando por un segundo de las siguientes palabras que pronunciaría―. ¿Se lo dirás a Killer?

El chico se mordió el labio inferior―. No lo sé ―contestó después de unos momentos―, no sé cuándo pueda hablar con él, y no tendría caso que lo preocupara con algo como eso.

―Un chico está intentando quitarle el novio mientras él no está, ¿te parece poco?

―Bueno, si lo pones así… pero de todas formas, él está demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse de ello, ¿no?

Perona pudo notar cierto tono resentido en la voz de su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con la conversación el profesor de la próxima clase entró en el aula mandando el silencio. Miró a Sabo por una última vez, vacilante, antes irse a su lugar.

Tendría que seguir hablando con él después, y también hablaría con Kid, algo estaba pasando con la desaparición tan repentina de Killer y no podía ser nada bueno, y ya no quería seguir viendo aquel semblante deprimido y dolido en el rostro de su amigo.

El resto de las clases Sabo la pasó reduciendo su concentración a lo que los profesores decían, pues no le apetecía mucho seguir pensando en la conversación que había mantenido con la peli rosa, en ninguno de los puntos que ella había tocado. Últimamente estaba demasiado sensible, y si debía ser sincero tenía miedo de acabar llegando a su límite de lo que podía soportar y que terminara derrumbándose en cualquier momento.

Le costó algo de tiempo, pero para el final del día logró recomponer su máscara de «estoy completamente bien, ningún pensamiento negativo o preocupación está pasando por mi mente». Agradeció que Perona no volviera a tocar el tema cuando se acercó a él, aunque sabía que la cosa no había acabado, pues la chica no dejaría el tema ahí, pero por el momento un poco de tranquilidad no venía mal. Y como quería tranquilidad decidió que ese día pasaría de su trabajo en la biblioteca, pues seguramente allí estaría Sacchi, y no quería tener que lidiar con ese asunto aún, así que se dirigió junto con la peli rosa hacia el estacionamiento, con algo de temor al saber que cuando llegara a casa estaría solo, y entonces no podría evitar que sus pensamientos lo asaltaran para atormentarlo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Instituto Impel Down ─ Clase 2-A»

Zoro miró, fastidiado, cómo el rubio había pasado por completo de él para dirigirse a un par de chicas que se le habían acercado a su chico unos minutos atrás con la excusa de que no comprendían muy bien un tema y querían ver si él podría explicárselos. Sanji no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptar, obviamente.

Gruñó e intentó concentrarse en su propio libro de texto, pero la verdad era que estaba por completo distraído. Ya habían pasado dos semanas. Él se sentó tranquilamente, sin decir ni reprochar nada, a la espera de que su novio se lo contara, que le contara aquello que se suponía que él no sabía. Y seguía esperando, pero el chico no mostraba señal alguna de querer contarle cómo había recibido una carta de amor de una chica de otra clase, cómo había acudido a la cita detrás del gimnasio que ella le había pedido. ¿Cómo era que él lo sabía? Fácil, al rubio se le había caído dicha carta de uno de sus libros y él la recogió, viendo por casualidad su contenido, para después regresarla al lugar que le correspondía sin que Sanji se diera cuenta.

Al principio no le había dado importancia, total, sólo una era una carta. El chico la habría recibido esa misma mañana y por eso aún la traería en la mochila, eso era todo. Pero a la hora de ir a casa, cuando Sanji le había dicho que no podía irse con él porque tenía otra cosa que hacer, Zoro no pudo evitar seguirlo hasta donde aquella chica lo esperaba. Los observó de lejos por varios momentos, parecía que sólo estaban hablando tranquilamente, hasta que la chica tomó al rubio por el cuello de su camisa y se colocó de puntas para poder besarlo. Y Sanji no la había apartado. No, él esperó a que ella se hubiera quitado, bastantes segundos después, para dar un paso hacia atrás, tomar su mochila e irse. A Zoro apenas le había dado tiempo de ocultarse para que no lo atrapara espiando. Cuando volvió a su lugar la chica ya se había ido también.

Sabía que la versión oficial era que el rubio la había rechazado, pues ella no se había aparecido por los alrededores en esas dos semanas, y tampoco se le veía cerca del chico durante horas escolares. En realidad, él no la había vuelto a ver desde ese día, más que algunas veces que se cruzaban al entrar y salir del instituto. Pero… aquella escena no era lo que parecería un rechazo. Después de todo, ¿las chicas que no lloraban y se ponían súper dramáticas cuando las rechazaban? Entonces, ¿por qué aquella no? ¿Qué había hecho Sanji para que ella no reaccionara de esa forma? Y, lo más importante en todo este asunto, ¿por qué no le había mencionado a él, su novio, nada acerca de ello? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ocultar?

Zoro quería confiar en él, en que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, pero la verdad no le era tan fácil. Después de todo, ¿no era el mismo Sanji quien aseguraba amar a las damas por sobre todas las cosas? ¿No era él quien se la pasaba detrás de cada chica que veía, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidieran?

Aún recordaba que esa había sido una de las principales razones para que él no le dijera a Sanji nada con respecto a sus sentimientos en primer lugar, puesto que el chico alegaba tanto de amar la belleza de las mujeres que no creyó en ningún momento la posibilidad de que se sintiera atraído por un hombre. No hasta que el mismo rubio le confesara sus sentimientos en el almacén donde el profesor Crocodile los había dejado castigados. Y aun cuando comenzaron su relación Sanji no cambió en nada su trato hacia las mujeres. Bueno, sí había desistido de intentar conquistar a cuanta chica se le ponía enfrente, pero seguía ahí para cumplir con lo que ellas mandaran. Y a Zoro eso no le molestaba, no iba él a venir e intentar cambiar la personalidad del rubio, después de todo, era esta misma la que le había gustado de él, ¿no? Le era suficiente con saber que el chico no estaba sólo buscando la oportunidad para engañarlo, confiaba en él. Pero ahora…

La verdad era que no sabía qué pensar. Además ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones; estaba comenzando el último parcial del semestre y realmente necesitaba sacar buenas notas en algunas materias para no reprobar, y unos pocos días antes de los exámenes finales él tendría la que venía siendo su competencia de Kendo más importante del ciclo, la cual sin duda debía ganar, y ni hablar de ponerse a pensar en la inminente charla que tendría con su padre cuando vinieran a casa por las vacaciones, aquella en la que tendría que contarle acerca de su relación con un chico.

Bueno, el punto era que ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para también venir a preocuparse ahora por si su novio estaba teniendo algún resbalón con una linda tipa a la que en realidad no había rechazado. Estrujo el libro que tenía en manos ante las cavilaciones de su mente. ¿Y si en realidad era eso lo que pasaba? ¿Qué si Sanji había decidido que, después de todos esos meses que llevaban juntos, lo suyo en realidad eran las mujeres? ¿Y si estaba experimentando para ver qué le gustaba más?

Cerró su libro de golpe y pegó la frente a su mesa, decidiendo que debía dejar todas sus especulaciones de lado si no quería que su mente terminara explotando en ese instante. Pasó el resto de las clases tratando de prestar atención a los profesores sólo para distraer un poco a su cabeza, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo al chico sentado a su lado, apreciando cómo su mano se movía con ligereza al escribir y su flequillo caía con suavidad sobre su rostro. La verdad nunca había comprendido bien por qué insistía en cubrir uno de sus hermosos ojos con su cabello, pero tampoco era que se le viera mal, al contrario, le daba cierto toque de misterio que era muy atrayente.

Cuando las clases terminaron se dirigió junto con sus amigos a la salida del edificio, caminando en silencio a un lado de su novio como ya se había hecho costumbre. Él no se había dado cuenta de que, a los ojos de los demás, pareciera que estuviera caminando junto a un desconocido, dado que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra y parecían más interesados en entablar conversación con cualquiera de los otros integrantes del grupo. Tampoco se había percatado del destello sombrío en los ojos de Sanji cada vez que esto pasaba.

Al llegar a la puerta del instituto se toparon con la última persona en el mundo que él tenía ganas de ver: aquella chica castaña que se había atrevido a besar a su novio detrás del gimnasio. Ella también los vio, y cuando pasaron cerca saludó al rubio con una gran y agradable sonrisa, la cual Sanji le regresó junto con un asentimiento. Zoro apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Definitivamente ese no parecía el trato de una chica hacia alguien que la había rechazado.

Se separaron de sus amigos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del peli verde, y Sanji no tardó en darse cuenta de que su novio estaba aún más extraño de lo que había estado durante el último mes. Sobre todo cuando llegaron a su destino y Zoro pasó por la puerta arrojando las llaves en el mueble junto la escalera y la mochila a un lado, para después adentrarse en la cocina, sin dar más señal de recordar que estaba acompañado que el haber dejado la puerta abierta. El rubio la cerró al pasar y se dirigió a la sala para dejar su mochila sobre el sofá.

Observó por unos vacilantes segundos al chico que se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina antes de armarse del valor necesario y acercarse. Nami le había dicho que debería intentar hablar con él respecto a su comportamiento, y aunque tenía un poco de miedo de descubrir la verdad detrás de ello, él necesitaba saber qué diablos le pasaba a su pareja, y lo necesitaba ya.

―Oye, marimo, ¿qué es lo que te…? ―No terminó de hablar cuando, justo al entrar en la cocina, Zoro lo acorraló golpeando con las palmas de sus manos la pared a los lados de su cabeza. Tal fue su sorpresa que se quedó paralizado ahí, sin reaccionar.

―¿Qué demonios te traes con esa tipa? ―gruñó el mayor sin hacer el mínimo intento de ocultar su enojo.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Sanji frunciendo el entrecejo, confundido.

―Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. ¿La chica que te saludó a la salida del Instituto?

El rubio tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que su novio le decía, para después colocar una expresión incrédula en su rostro y soltar un suspiro que era mezcla de exasperación e indignación, conteniendo el impulso de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano―. Por dios Zoro, sólo fue un saludo. ¿Ahora no puedo saludar a alguien? Te aseguro que no tengo nada con esa señorita.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hay de la carta? ¿Y la cita detrás del gimnasio? ―De haber podido, el mayor habría rasguñado el concreto de la pared debajo de sus manos al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su novio, su único ojo visible, abierto hasta el límite, temblaba ligeramente ante la idea de verse descubierto.

―¿Co-cómo sabes eso?

―¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora? El punto es que lo sé. Los vi.

Y entonces Sanji comprendió lo que pasaba, comprendió de qué era ese brillo dentro de los ojos de su novio, así que aflojó un poco su rostro e intentó utilizar un tono de voz tranquilo y calmado―. Escucha Zoro, no sé qué es lo que hayas visto allí pero te aseguro que no es lo que piensas. Fui ahí para explicarle a Claris-chan por qué no podía salir con ella, no es de caballeros ignorar el llamado de una dama, mucho menos mentirles, por eso fui a verla.

―Ya. ¿Y se supone que tengo que tragarme ese cuento de que la rechazaste, cuando ella te trata tan amablemente cada vez que te mira?

El rubio frunció el ceño, ofendido―. Que Claris-chan sea amable y educada conmigo no quiere decir que tengamos algún tipo de relación a escondidas, no todo el mundo tiene intenciones ocultas detrás de su comportamiento, ¿sabías? ―Le dedicó una mirada desconcertada por unos segundos antes de seguir hablando―. Ella no esperaba que le correspondiera. Sabía desde el principio que tú y yo tenemos una relación; toda la escuela lo sabe Zoro, no es un secreto para nadie. Sólo quería decirme cómo se sentía, eso es todo.

Zoro apretó los dientes, tragándose un gruñido―. ¿Y qué me dices del beso, eh? ¿Qué explicación tienes para eso?

Sanji volvió a cambiar su expresión, ahora con una sombra de culpa cubriendo su semblante, su ojo azul oscurecido antes de agachar la mirada, pero en ése momento Zoro estaba demasiado molesto como para reparar en esos detalles o preocuparse de ellos―. Fue lo único que me pidió, un beso y me dejaría en paz.

―Y tú obviamente se lo concediste, ¿no? Ni siquiera te paraste a pensar un segundo en lo que yo sentiría al respecto, ¿cierto? Claro que no lo hiciste, después de todo no había forma de que yo me enterara de ello, ¿verdad?

―¡No lo hice con la intención de lastimarte Zoro, lo lamento! ―exclamó el rubio levantando la mirada de nuevo, mirándolo con arrepentimiento―. Sé que fue un error, que debí habértelo dicho y que merezco que estés enojado conmigo pero comprende que no era que estuviera tratando de ocultarte algo. Y no creas que no me siento culpable, sí lo hago porque no estoy tratando de engañarte ni esperando que la oportunidad se presente, no es eso lo que quiero.

―Pero lo hiciste ―insistió el mayor, no dispuesto a doblegarse. Para él, todo lo que Sanji le había dicho hasta ahora eran sólo simples excusas para su comportamiento y su infidelidad―. Tuviste mucho tiempo para decírmelo si en verdad hubieras querido, pero mira, al final tuve que encararte yo.

El menor apretó los puños, se sentía bastante alterado por el ambiente de la situación, además de herido por el hecho de que su pareja no pereciera dispuesto a creerle y confiar en él, y en un impulso empujó a Zoro en el pecho lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder unos pasos, pues sentía que estaba llegando a asfixiarse con esa cercanía que habían mantenido hasta el momento―. ¡Si tú no estuvieras tan alejado de mí no tendría inconveniente en contarte este tipo de cosas!

―Ah no, no quieras venir a echarme la culpa de esto a mí.

―¡No te estoy echando la culpa de nada, con un carajo! ―Sanji se retiró el fleco de la cara, que había pasado a taparle los dos ojos, y se encaminó a la salida de la cocina mascullando―: Era justamente esto lo que quería evitar, otra maldita pelea.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? No huyas de esto. ―Zoro se apresuró a tomar al otro por la muñeca, tal vez con más brusquedad de la que habría querido, pero aun así no aflojó el agarre.

―Suéltame Zoro, no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo contigo, no otra vez ―dijo el rubio entre dientes, no queriendo mirar a su acompañante a la cara.

―Pues lo lamento pero no hemos terminado aquí.

Sanji sintió su muñeca punzando ligeramente bajo el agarre del mayor, al tiempo que sus manos temblaban por tantas emociones mezcladas que ya no podría identificarlas. Su cabeza daba vueltas, el suelo comenzaba a sentirse demasiado alejado de sus pies. Zoro seguía hablando, o gritando, quién sabe, él ya no lo escuchaba, su voz estaba amortiguada bajo el zumbido que se había instalado en sus oídos. Estaba demasiado abrumado por demasiadas cosas: la atmósfera tensa que se había formado, los pensamientos de su mente que pasaban a la velocidad de la luz, todo el último mes cayó sobre él con un peso demasiado pesado que ya no quería seguir cargando y que amenazaba con enterrarlo varios metros bajo tierra, en un hoyo oscuro y profundo en el que no podría encontrar salida. Entonces explotó.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Skypea»

Killer se recargó en la puerta de su habitación después de cerrarla, sin molestarse en estirar el brazo hacia el interruptor para encender la luz. Dirigió su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón con una lentitud pasmosa, como si tuviera miedo de lo que sea que hubiera en el interior de éste, que resultó ser su celular. Cuando presionó una tecla causando que la pantalla se encendiera no tuvo la determinación para continuar con lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo, así que sólo se quedó allí, sumido en la oscuridad del cuarto donde la única luz provenía de la pequeña pantalla del aparato en su mano, el cual parecía que se estaba burlando de él y su debilidad, repitiéndole una y otra vez lo cobarde que era.

Iba ir a guardarlo de nuevo cuando la imagen de un sonriente, feliz y cariñoso chico rubio apareció en su cabeza, mirándolo con ese brillo amoroso en los ojos que había presenciado en persona tiempo atrás, y que ahora parecía una tortura. Habían pasado más de 24 horas desde la llamada de su mejor amigo, y todo ese tiempo había estado tratando de reunir el valor necesario para este momento, tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir manteniendo a su novio en esa maldita incertidumbre cuando él no tenía la culpa de nada, si ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba.

Tragó saliva, y apretando el teléfono en su mano buscó entre los contactos hasta hallar el suyo, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse o el valor se le fuera de la mano, presionó la tecla para llamar.

_Continuará..._


	5. El momento de decir adiós

**NA: **Aquí el capítulo 5, agradecimientos especiales a **kappa kolhv **por comentar en el capítulo anterior, un beso enorme.

* * *

[**Capítulo 5 ─ El Momento de decir adiós**]

Marco miró el reloj en su muñeca para comprobar la hora cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba en la puerta del departamento. Tal como había pensado, no iban ni 30 minutos desde que había hecho su pedido a domicilio ─no que acostumbrara pedir comida, de hecho prefería preparársela él mismo, pero con la cantidad de papeles que tenía que revisar esa tarde acerca de un caso no había querido perder tiempo y al final optó por pedir algo─ por lo que no podía ser el repartidor detrás de la puerta.

Se extrañó ante eso, puesto que no había esperado recibir alguna visita esa tarde; Ace le había llamado hacía rato, de bastante buen humor si cabe aclarar, para decirle que saldría a comer por ahí con Bascud, y Shanks y Thatch se habrían escabullido por algún lugar privado para pasar la tarde celebrando que llevaban otro mes más juntos. Así que, preguntándose quién podría ser, se levantó de la silla de su escritorio, donde tenía la superficie abarrotada de documentos esparcidos aquí y allá, y salió de su habitación caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Nada lo habría preparado jamás para lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta, no habría pensado en ningún momento que su vida cambiaría allí, justo cuando viera a la persona que estaba esperándolo del otro lado. Tal fue su sorpresa que su mente pareció haberse desconectado por unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

―_Ahh, ¡al fin terminamos! _―_exclamó Sabo dejándose caer de espalda sobre su cama. _

_Killer, sentado a su lado, sonrió y se dispuso a guardar sus libros que habían utilizado para hacer la tarea, y al terminar dejó su mochila en el suelo junto a la cama. Es un gesto automático estiró el brazo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su novio mientras se paseaba con los ojos por la habitación. _

―_El fin de semana no pude observar tu cuarto muy bien, con todo lo que pasó _―_comentó, y Sabo recordó lo ajetreados que habían estado esos días, después de la noticia de la fuga_―_. En cierta forma creo que es lo que me esperaba, ¿cómo decirlo…? Muy tú. _

_El menor rió y lo observó sosteniéndose con los antebrazos sobre la cama_―_. ¿Cómo es eso? _

―_Pues que es lo que alguien esperaría de ti, ¿no? Puede sentirse que es tu lugar, donde te sientes cómodo. _

_Sabo sonrió y lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo, tumbando al otro en la cama y colocándose sobre él_―_. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan reflexivo? _―_Killer se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa, su fleco había quedado hacia un lado por la caída y sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad cuando los observó directamente. "Que dios te ayude Sabo, te estás enamorando" le dijo una alegre voz en su cabeza_―_. Creo que tienes razón _―_susurró. _

―_¿Qué? _

_El menor negó con la cabeza_―_. No es nada, divagaciones mías. _

_Killer ladeó la cabeza, tal vez no muy convencido con su respuesta, pero después sonrió de lado y estiró su brazo hacia él, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, sonriéndose mutuamente, hasta que el mayor pasó su mano a la nuca de su novio y lo acercó a él para poder besar sus labios. _

De repente el blanco techo de su recamara apareció de nuevo sobre él cuando una melodía lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No había sido su intención ponerse a recordar momentos con su novio que ahora parecían muy distantes, pero no pudo evitarlo una vez que se dejó caer en su cama al llegar de la Universidad. Se talló el rostro con la palma de su mano izquierda para despejar un poco su mente al momento que estiraba la derecha hacia el buró, donde el culpable de haber regresado a la realidad seguía sonando. Cuando acercó el celular a su rostro y vio el contacto no pudo evitar sentarse de golpe y contestar de inmediato, sin molestarse en ocultar rastro alguno de ansiedad de su voz.

―¿Killer?

―Hola Sabo ―contestó una voz del otro lado después de un par de segundos. Al escucharlo su mano comenzó a temblar y su corazón a retumbar contra su pecho con una fuerza impresionante. Cómo había extrañado ése sonido, no era lo mismo a sólo escuchar un eco dentro de su cabeza que se aparecía en momentos de silencio.

―¿Cómo has estado? ―fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a su abrumada mente cuando pudo reaccionar.

―Bien, sólo un poco… ocupado. ―Su voz. Sonaba diferente, ¿o era su imaginación?―. Lamento no haber llamado antes.

No, en definitiva algo era distinto en la voz de Killer. No sabría cómo explicarlo bien, pero su tono estaba algo… apagado, débil, como si estuviera resguardando algo del resto del mundo, algo que no le dejaba salir libremente―. ¿Sucede algo?

El pesado silencio que siguió a sus palabras le revolvió el pecho, como si su corazón estuviera perdido, corriendo a toda velocidad por un laberinto tratando de encontrar una salida. Y después, la voz de Killer volvió, tan apagada y débil como antes, pero ahora también era lenta y cuidadosa―. No, por supuesto que no.

―¿Seguro?

―De verdad Sabo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

Cambiando de tema de un momento a otro, huyendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la voz de Killer sonaba así? ¿Por qué el chico le mentía? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tantas preguntas asaltando su mente, tantas teorías que sólo lograban que la inquietud creciera aún más. Tenía miedo, le daba miedo lo que fuera que causara el comportamiento del otro, lo que podría significar. Y, como todo un cobarde, tomó la oportunidad que le proporcionaban para escapar de aquello a lo que temía―. Bien. ¿Vendrás durante las vacaciones?

―No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro de poder hacerlo, tengo unas cosas que hacer aquí.

―Oh, ya veo. ―Intentó no sonar muy desilusionado, pero no tuvo mucho éxito en lograrlo puesto que el chico acaba de destruir casi por completo la esperanza que había albergado de poder verlo pronto.

―Lo siento de verdad, me habría gustado verte.

―Supongo que si no se puede no hay nada que hacer ―contestó con voz amable y comprensiva, forzando una sonrisa a pesar de que Killer no era capaz de verlo. O tal vez la sonrisa era para tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba bien.

―Sí. Bueno, yo… tengo que irme ya.

―¿Qué? ―Se le cortó la respiración y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, tal vez de haber estado parado y no sentado en la cama se habría ido de bruces al suelo―. ¿Tan pronto?

―Sí, sólo quería escuchar tu voz un momento, pero ahora debo colgar. Llamaré de nuevo cuando pueda, ¿sí? Cuídate, adiós.

―¡Espera Killer! ―No aún, sólo un poco más, no quería despedirse así, sintiendo que nada se había resuelto, que seguía tan alejado de él como lo había estado todos estos días sin poder comunicarse, que aún ahora que podía escuchar su voz todo se sintiera tan vacilante, tambaleándose en la cuerda floja a punto de caer y destruirse.

―¿Sí?

―Te amo ―dijo con una pizca de anhelo en la voz, esperando escuchar la respuesta del otro.

―Y… y yo a ti. Chao.

La llamada se cortó y él se quedó ahí, con el celular pegado al oído y el mundo hecho añicos. ¿Acoso Killer…? ¿Él… había dudado al responderle? Sin siquiera darse cuenta todo en él comenzó a temblar: sus labios, sus ojos, su mano, su pecho; todos ellos llenos de inquietud e incertidumbre, de miedo y de inseguridad. Había tratado de huir, pero al final había tropezado, dándole la oportunidad a su verdugo de alcanzarlo.

Creyó en un principio que todo estaría bien, que ambos sabrían llevar todo este tema de la distancia, que no sería un inconveniente, pero ¿y si al final no funcionaba? ¿Y si Killer había comenzado a cansarse de eso? Tal vez el chico lo que tenía era que quería terminar con él, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

Se llevó el celular hasta el pecho, sosteniéndolo firmemente con ambas manos. Recogió sus piernas tanto como pudo y pegó la frente a sus rodillas, encogiéndose en la oscuridad de su propia alma.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Skypea»

Observó el objeto en su mano, apretándolo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz hasta que eso no fue suficiente y lo arrojó contra la pared contraria, provocando que estallara en pedazos. Gritó, desde el interior de su pecho gritó de frustración, de impotencia y dolor. Pateó la cama con toda su fuerza, importándole muy poco el dolor físico que esto le causara; derribó la silla de su escritorio; arrojó almohadas, libros, ropa y lo que fuera que encontrara a su paso. Necesitaba desahogarse, deshacerse de todo eso que llevaba dentro y que lo estaba consumiendo con rapidez, derribándolo, destrozándolo, acabando con su persona.

Era un cobarde, un maldito cobarde que estaba lastimando a la persona que amaba porque no podía enfrentarse a su propia realidad. Porque él lo sabía, en el fondo sabía que no estaba haciendo esto para proteger a Sabo, que no se lo estaba ocultando para evitarle problemas o preocupaciones. No, todo era por él mismo, egoísta y débilmente esperaba de esa forma que el dolor se fuera, salir de este lío en el que se había convertido su vida y refugiarse en un lugar donde nada de esto lo persiguiera. Pero su propia mentira lo estaba matando, escuchar la voz de su novio, desolada, preocupada, triste… era demasiado para él y de nueva cuenta quiso huir de eso, había sentido que se asfixiaba en la culpa con cada segundo que lo escuchaba.

Terminó golpeando la puerta con ambos puños, respirando con dificultad ante el esfuerzo, con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante. Su habitación había terminado siendo un desastre que representaba el embrollo de sentimientos que era su propio interior.

―¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ―se preguntó con pesar.

Del otro lado de la puerta, recargado de espalda contra la pared, un hombre había escuchado todo lo que ocurriera en la habitación de su hijo, y con el corazón encogido se despegó de su lugar y caminó por el pasillo de regreso a su propia recámara.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Sabaody»

Coby suspiró mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él y se dirigió con paso cansado hacia los vestidores de empleados, masajeándose el cuello con una mano. Debía admitir que, cuando pidió el empleo, no pensó que el trabajo sería tan pesado y ajetreado, pero se había equivocado, al parecer el restaurante era lo suficientemente reconocido y popular como para que la mayor parte del tiempo tuviera mucha clientela. La paga no era mala, por supuesto, por lo que en su momento se preguntó por qué estarían tan cortos de personal, puesto que según a él le habían dicho que siempre estaban contratando meseros. Ahora lo entendía un poco mejor, algunos de los cocineros daban miedo de verdad, hasta parecían más criminales que cocineros, y no era extraño que se formara alguna pelea. Aun así la reputación del lugar no era mala. Pero bueno, apenas estaba comenzando su segunda semana trabajando, esperaba poder acostumbrarse rápido.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta del vestidor sin molestarse en tocar, pues Vivi no trabajaba los martes y ella era la única chica en todo el personal. Cuando levantó la vista, a dos pasos de haber entrado y aún con la mano en el picaporte, se detuvo. Cambiándose frente a uno de los casilleros, casi en medio de la habitación, se encontraba un chico pelinegro, quien al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Llevaba ya puesto el pantalón negro de trabajo y los zapatos, y acababa de quitarse su camiseta roja, por lo que tenía el torso desnudo. Antes de que el chico se colocara su camisa blanca Coby tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apreciar las extrañas marcas que surcaban su espalda, la mayoría de ellas eran gruesas y largas y se concentraban en el área de los omoplatos, pero había otras tantas diferentes, eran mucho más delgadas y, a diferencia de las demás, cruzaban por distintos lugares sobre su piel, algunas perdiéndose por los costados o los hombros.

Para cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y se percató de la presencia del peli rosa ya había terminado de abotonarse la camisa y comenzaba a colocarse el chaleco negro―. Hey, Coby ―lo saludó con una sonrisa alegre y un movimiento de mano, cerrando la puerta de su casillero―. Hoy hay mucha gente, ¿no? ¿Ya es hora de tu descanso?

―Luffy-san… esas cicatrices… ―El nombrado se quedó con la mirada gacha y la mano en el aire, pues la había estirado para tomar uno de los delantales blancos que estaban acomodados en una canasta junto a la fila de casilleros, y al momento colocó su otra mano sobre su pecho.

―¿Las viste?

En ese momento Coby pensó que debió haber mantenido su bocota cerrada y no hacer comentarios, y estaba a punto de comenzar a pedir disculpas cuando Luffy levantó la mirada de nuevo y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

―No te preocupes por ellas, Coby, son algo del pasado, de hace mucho tiempo. ¿Ves? ―dijo dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho con la mano en la que ahora sostenía un delantal― Ya estoy bien, no duelen.

El menor dudó por un momento, pensando que tal vez el chico sólo estuviera tratando de evitar que se sintiera culpable por preguntar, pero la sonrisa en su rostro parecía ser realmente sincera, y a los segundos él también sonrió, convencido de que su amigo estaba más que bien.

―Ahora debo ir allá afuera, antes de que alguien se vuelva loco ―comentó Luffy riendo un poco y acercándose a la puerta―. Nos vemos después ―se despidió al pasar por su lado y recorrió el pasillo mientras se ataba el delantal por detrás de la cintura.

Lo primero que vio al cruzar por la puerta fue a un par de chicos que se reían a mandíbula abierta, sentados en una de las mesas del fondo del lugar. Bueno, en realidad no debieron haber sido lo primero que viera, pero sus carcajadas llamaron su atención haciendo que volteara a mirarlos antes que cualquier otra cosa. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro al darse cuenta que uno de los chicos era su hermano mayor. Estuvo a punto de correr a saludarlo cuando la campanilla de la puerta se hizo escuchar y no tuvo más remedio que ir a atender a los clientes que acababan de llegar.

Por su parte, Ace estaba pasándoselo más que bien hablando con su amigo acerca de cómo había hecho que el tal Williams se tragara sus palabras durante el encuentro.

―Pero en serio, lo mejor de todo fue su expresión la primera vez que lo tiraste al suelo, ¿viste la cara que puso? ¡Pagaría por ver eso de nuevo! ―comentó Bascud en medio de risas, colocando las manos sobre su estómago que ya comenzaba a doler.

―Estaba tan confundido, parecía como si no supiera qué lo golpeó ―dijo Ace, que para ese momento decir que se estaba destartalando de risa era poco, casi podía esperarse que se cayera para atrás junto con su silla―. Tardó tanto en reaccionar, el pobre, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

―Y se veía tan molesto cuando la instructora Hina dio por terminado el encuentro, ¡sobre todo cuando lo mandó a la enfermería!

―¡Y tuvo que pedirle a alguien que lo acompañara porque no estaba segura de que pudiera caminar hasta allí!

Ambos siguieron riendo y comentando acerca de la gran derrota de Williams por un buen rato. Ace no solía regodearse de ganarle una pelea a sus compañeros, pero haberle dado una paliza a ese tipo lo hacía sentirse tan bien y orgulloso por haberle cerrado la boca, además de que había logrado despejarse un poco descargando su furia en alguien de quien no se sentiría culpable que la recibiera.

Hubo un momento en que sus risas se volvieron tan estridentes que Luffy ─quien era el único mesero que se atrevía a acercarse a ellos─ tuvo que pedirles que dejaran de ser tan ruidosos, pues molestaban a algunos clientes. Aquello terminó con el pequeño sentado junto a Bascud y escuchando atentamente, emocionado, la historia de su hermano, hasta que Zeff le llamó la atención y tuvo que regresar al trabajo, con un puchero adornando su rostro.

Después de eso y pasada un poco la euforia que sentían ambos (Ace por haberle partido la cara al tipo que había osado subestimarlo y Bascud por el orgullo que sentía hacia su amigo) comieron tranquilamente, lo que en el mundo del pecoso se traducía a atacar todos los platos de comida que tuviera en frente tan rápido que pareciera como si alguien estuviera tratando de robárselos, y hablaron un tanto más de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. Ace intentó avergonzar un poco a su amigo sacando el tema de una chica con la que había estado saliendo la última semana, pero Bascud lo descartó de inmediato con un comentario de «la verdad no quiero hablar de ella» y el pelinegro no volvió a tocar ese punto en toda la tarde, tratando de remediar su imprudencia con cualquier cosa que hiciera reír a su amigo. A veces no comprendía por qué el castaño no tenía una linda novia, sabía que no era porque él no quisiera pues las escasas veces en que llegaba a contarle de alguna chica con la que «podría tener suerte» se le notaba el brillo de entusiasmo en la mirada, pero la tipa en cuestión siempre terminaba yéndose después de poco tiempo. ¿De verdad las mujeres con las que Bascud salía eras tan estúpidas como para despreciarlo? Por lo menos con lo que a él respectaba el chico era un buen partido, así que esas chicas debían de ser realmente idiotas. Pero mejor dejó de pensar en eso y se dispuso a seguir divirtiéndose en compañía del otro.

Saliendo del restaurante vaguearon un poco por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, lo bueno de la época era el clima, no hacía frío pero tampoco calor, por lo que una caminata sentaba bastante bien con la ligera brisa revoloteando alrededor. Se despidieron en un parque y cada quien tomó rumbo hacia su casa. Mientras atravesaba el lugar para tomar camino hacia su hogar se topó con la escena de una pareja jugueteando por entre los árboles, sonrientes y felices, y le entraron ganas de llamarle a su propio novio.

Pero Marco no le contestó el teléfono. Al principio se preocupó un poco, no era algo normal que el rubio no tomara una llamada, pero después recordó que el mayor le había comentado, cuando él mismo le llamara para avisarle que saldría a comer con Bascud, que tenía mucho trabajo y probablemente se llevaría toda la tarde metido en ello, así que eso debía ser. Sí, seguro Marco estaba trabajando y no había escuchado el teléfono, o se le había descargado o algo así, no había de qué preocuparse. Guardó el celular y retomó su camino con ése pensamiento en mente, ignorando el pequeño, pero existente, nudo que se le había formado en la boca del estómago.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa le extrañó encontrar todo en completo silencio. Se dirigió a la cocina y también estaba vacía. Dejó su mochila en una de las sillas del comedor y fue a servirse un vaso de agua. A pesar de que Luffy no estuviera en casa le parecía bastante raro el silencio sepulcral instalado en ella. No se escuchaba nada, como si en realidad estuviera vacía.

Dejó el vaso en la encimera y salió de la cocina directamente hacia la escalera, con rumbo a la habitación de su hermano. Se paró frente a la puerta de madera a la espera de algún sonido proveniente del interior, pero no escuchó nada. Sin preocuparse por tocar abrió la puerta y dio un paso dentro del cuarto.

Sabo estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada y el celular en la mano. A juzgar por el ligero movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar, estaba dormido.

Ace se acercó a la cama, decidiendo si debía despertarlo o no. Últimamente su hermano no había estado durmiendo muy bien, y sabía que el estrés por la Universidad era sólo la mitad de la razón, por lo que no le parecía mal dejarlo dormir un rato. Pero, por otro lado, la cocina había estado completamente limpia y vacía: Sabo no había comido nada en todo el día, y aquello tampoco era sano.

Estiró el brazo para tocar el hombro de su hermano y lo sacudió levemente—. Hey, Sabo.

El rubio no despertó y Ace se hincó en el suelo junto a la cama. Miró el aparato en mano de su hermano por un par de segundos y lo tomó. En cuanto presionó una tecla la pantalla se encendió, revelando una imagen de Sabo y Killer juntos en un parque, besándose.

Ace mordió el interior de su mejilla y miró a su hermano de nuevo. Estaba preocupado por él y por cómo estaba afectándole toda esa situación con su novio. Dejó el celular del chico en el buró y, con cuidado de no hacer mucho movimiento, se recostó en el espacio libre que había en la cama y abrazó al rubio con suavidad. Pero Sabo siempre había sido sensible al movimiento, y como ya había intentado despertarlo con antelación acostarse a su lado fue suficiente para que despertara sobresaltado.

—¿Ace?

Los ojos de Sabo estaban rojos y un poco hinchados, y Ace supo que había estado llorando hacía poco. Probablemente se había quedado dormido mientras derramaba lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó apartando un mechón rubio de la frente del otro.

Sabo lo miró con ojos acuosos y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. El pelinegro acarició con suavidad y lentitud la espalda de su hermano, y esperó paciente hasta que quisiera hablar.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si Marco tuviera que irse lejos de ti?

Ace respiró profundamente ante la pregunta que el rubio había hecho con voz ahogada y quebrada.

—Probablemente igual que tú.

Sabo se encogió entre los brazos de su hermano, pero no derramó más lágrimas: ya se le habían acabado todas.

—Lo extraño, Ace. Lo extraño mucho.

—Lo sé, hermano. Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron callados después de eso. Ace dejó que el rubio se tranquilizara y despejara un poco, mientras él seguía con las ligeras caricias en su espalda. Un rato después Sabo ya estaba más tranquilo y rompió el abrazo con el pecoso para poder verlo a la cara.

—Gracias por esto, Ace, de verdad.

Ace le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y acarició su rostro antes de plantar un suave beso en su frente—. Toma una ducha, te hará bien. Mientras, yo prepararé algo para que comas. —Sabo asintió y él se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la salida, pero sus pensamientos hicieron que se detuviera en el marco de la puerta y se giró lo suficiente para ver a su hermano de nuevo—. Sabo… sé que amas a Killer, pero a veces las cosas no salen como nosotros quisiéramos o simplemente no funcionan. Y, tal vez… sea el momento de decir adiós.

Los ojos del rubio se inundaron de tristeza antes de que bajara el rostro, con la vista clavada en sus manos, que estaban posicionadas sobre su regazo.

Preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto, Ace volvió a girarse y esta vez salió de la habitación, ahora con un único pensamiento en mente: Sabo no le había dado la razón a su último comentario, pero tampoco se la había negado.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Se llevó una mano al rostro, justo donde sentía el dolor punzante del impacto.

Él lo había hecho, lo había golpeado.

Un puñetazo.

Sanji le había dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Él, que tanto alegaba que sus manos eran el utensilio más importante a la hora de cocinar. Él, que solía darle de patadas a todo el mundo, pero que se negaba a usar sus manos para luchar, en cualquier caso. Pero lo había hecho. Había utilizado su mano para golpearlo, sin importarle que pudiera lastimarse.

Volteó hacia el cocinero, pero no con una mirada furiosa como cualquiera se habría esperado, sino con una de incredulidad. Su sorpresa era tanta que ni siquiera podía ser reemplazada por el enojo que momentos atrás lo había dejado ciego, y que ahora lo había abandonado.

Sanji no lo miró, tenía la cabeza gacha y el rostro cubierto por su flequillo que caía frente a él. El cuerpo le temblaba ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para que Zoro pudiera darse cuenta de ello.

—Ya no me hagas esto, Zoro —pidió Sanji, con la voz temblorosa y baja, y Zoro podría haber jurado escuchar un sollozo salir también de sus labios.

—Sanji…

—Ya no más. —El cocinero levantó la mirada, mostrándole su único ojo visible con lágrimas agolpadas en él, acompañadas de la más profunda tristeza—. No quiero seguir así. No necesito ver cómo lo que teníamos va marchitándose poco a poco, que nuestra relación se aleje cada vez más de lo que se supone que es.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es la verdad, Zoro. Míranos, estamos todo el tiempo peleando, y no es como nuestros piques de antes, ambos lo sabemos. Ya ni siquiera me abrazas ni me besas, no como antes, y ya no puedo soportarlo.

—¿Estás… estás terminando conmigo?

Sanji lo miró y tuvo que tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desde que había comenzado a hablar—. Sí. Es mejor que lo dejemos ahora, a que las cosas sigan este curso y lleguemos al tiempo en que no podamos soportar siquiera vernos. —Respiró profundamente e hizo el amago de darse la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero la mano de Zoro en su brazo lo detuvo.

—Sanji, no es…

—No nos hagamos más daño, Zoro. Ya ha sido demasiado.

Zoro lo observó, buscando en su mirada algo que le dijera que todo eso no era real, que sólo estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento. Pero lo único que encontró fueron lágrimas contenidas y súplicas silenciosas. Súplicas de que lo dejara ir, de que ya no lo hiriera más.

Lentamente su mano se aflojó, hasta que terminó por soltarlo. Y cuando lo hizo, sintió que algo más se soltaba en su interior, como si se rompiera una parte importante de él. Una muy importante, dejando una herida profunda y dolorosa.

Sanji apartó la mirada y se encaminó hacia el sofá, donde tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta de salida sus pasos se volvían más pesados, la carga en su pecho lo asfixiaba más, sus ojos ardían a tal grado de no soportar mantenerlos abiertos.

_"__Es lo mejor, Sanji, es lo mejor"_. Se repitió esas palabras una y otra vez mientras caminaba, pensando que así podría terminar creyendo en ellas. No estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

En su mente comenzó a repetirse la imagen de él dando la vuelta y lanzándose a los brazos del chico peli verde, diciéndole que no quería irse, que lo amaba y no iba a dejarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Las cosas sólo empeorarían, y al final todos los buenos momentos quedarían enterrados bajo una avalancha de sufrimiento, ira, rencor y desamor. Prefería resguardar esos hermosos recuerdos en su corazón, antes que despreciarlos y tirarlos a la basura. Porque el tiempo que había pasado con Zoro no sería un desperdicio, sería una de las etapas de su vida más valiosas y preciadas que podría llegar a tener.

El mayor sintió cómo su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse a su alrededor mientras Sanji tomaba la perilla de la puerta. Él había causado esto, había dañado a la persona que amaba y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Ojalá pudiera decir que era culpa del cocinero, pero sería una mentira, una vil y cobarde mentira, él había estado todo ese tiempo tan sumido en sus propios problemas y preocupaciones que había dejado a su pareja de lado, alejándolo de él. Era su culpa y sólo su culpa que las cosas terminaran de esta manera.

Sanji abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir de la casa del mayor levantó la mirada hacia el frente, sin voltear en ningún momento hacia atrás.

—Yo aún te amo, Zoro, como no tienes idea. Pero… a veces, eso ya no es suficiente.

Y salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta sin volver a mirarlo.

Zoro se quedó ahí, plantado frente a la cocina, observando la puerta de su casa como quien observa al jurado que acaba de dictar su sentencia de muerte. La cabeza le daba vueltas, o tal vez era el suelo bajo sus pies, no lo sabía ni le importaba, sólo sabía que Sanji, su Sanji se había ido. _"Ya no es tuyo"_ le recordó una maliciosa voz en su cabeza.

―No… ―dijo al aire al momento en que apoyaba la espalda en la pared, deslizándose inconscientemente hasta el suelo―, ya no lo es.

_"__No nos hagamos más daño, Zoro. Ya ha sido demasiado". _

—¿Cuánto te hice sufrir?

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

—Sanji-kun…

Nami observó sorprendida a su amigo parado del otro lado de la puerta de su casa. No era extraño que Sanji la visitara en casa, en realidad últimamente lo hacía con más frecuencia. Pero esa vez era diferente, su rostro lucía tan distante a lo de siempre, era una completa expresión de agonía. Cuando Sanji la miró directamente toda su fortaleza, aquella que había creado justo antes de comenzar a soltarle todo a Zoro, se derrumbó por completo, y ya no pudo retener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, llorando sobre su hombro mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

Lo había hecho. Lo había dejado definitivamente. Ya no habría más _nosotros_, ahora sólo era él. Sabía que era lo mejor, pero no por eso sería menos doloroso alejarse de la persona que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Lloraría y dejaría que todo su ser liberara sus sentimientos, que todo saliera de él. Porque al día siguiente tenía que enfrentar su nueva realidad. Una realidad en la que Zoro ya no sería más una parte de su vida.

_Continuará..._


	6. Hundirse o flotar

[**Capítulo 6 ─ Hundirse o flotar**]

«Viernes, Mayo 23»

«Instituto Impel Down ─ Cafetería»

Zoro tomó un poco de la comida en su plato con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca, sin poder evitar levantar su mirada hacia el frente, aunque dos segundos después se reprochara a sí mismo por hacerlo. Sanji estaba ahí, hablando con Nami de sabría dios qué cosa ya que no alcanzaba a escuchar con todo el alboroto que había al rededor, pero sí podía ver la manera en que el rubio mantenía formada una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras se dirigía a su amiga, pero le dolía darse cuenta de que era falsa y que el brillo natural que antes podía apreciar en el único ojo que el chico no se cubría se había escondido. Le dolía aún más pensar en que eso tal vez no era algo nuevo, que el cocinero ya llevaba algún tiempo con ese semblante y él no se había percatado de ello, ¿qué clase de novio había sido?

Esos últimos días habían sido un verdadero infierno, Sanji no le hablaba más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y evitaba mirarlo tanto como le fuera posible, mientras que él por su parte no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, estudiando su comportamiento a cada momento. Los demás del grupo ya se habían percatado de su ruptura, aun cuando ninguno de los dos lo divulgara, pero sus amigos los conocían lo suficiente como para saber lo que significaba ese nuevo cambio de ambiente entre los dos. Luffy solía mandarle miradas entristecidas a ambos para después agachar la cabeza… ah, justo acababa de hacerlo de nuevo, ya había terminado con su almuerzo y no estaba tratando de robarle comida a los demás, seña de que de verdad debía estar algo deprimido por la situación, un gesto tierno de su parte el preocuparse por el estado de sus amigos, pero la verdad era que Zoro no tenía cabeza para intentar hacerlo sentir bien, si no podía siquiera aminorar un poco su propio dolor ni el peso en su pecho.

—Ah, esta semana sí que ha estado pesada ¿no? Menos mal que ya es viernes al fin —comentó Usopp con un suspiro.

Viernes…

Sanji acostumbraba quedarse a dormir en su casa desde los viernes, para así pasar todo el fin de semana juntos, haciendo cualquier cosa, saliendo al cine o a pasear por la ciudad, viendo películas en la sala de su casa, o simplemente quedándose encerrados en su habitación, sólo ellos dos y todos los besos y caricias que quisieran compartir. ¿Cuándo, con exactitud, había terminado eso? Porque no podía recordar el último fin de semana que pasara al lado de su nov… exnovio. ¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo desde eso? ¿En qué momento su relación comenzó a decaer de esa manera? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que viera una sonrisa en el rostro de Sanji mientras tomaba su mano o abrazaba su cintura, o que le diera un beso sólo porque se le había antojado hacerlo? ¿Por qué, con un demonio, había dejado que las cosas terminaran de esta forma? Él quería ver de nuevo esa deslumbrante sonrisa, quería escuchar cómo se reía a carcajadas de cualquier tontería que dijera o que se burlara de él, presenciar cómo su rostro se encendía de felicidad, quería sentir sus labios de nuevo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos hasta que estos se le cayeran porque esa sería la única forma de soltarlo.

Había pensado tanto en ello, incluso lo había soñado, la manera en la que podría recuperar a Sanji, qué era lo que tendría que hacer para poder verlo sonreír nuevamente a su lado, para que ese aroma tan dulce que poseía inundara sus fosas nasales, embriagándolo como ningún licor podría, pero ¿valía la pena intentarlo? Él daría lo que fuera por volver a tenerlo, pero, ¿y si lo hacía sufrir de nuevo? ¿Y si las cosas terminaban igual, o incluso peor? Ya no quería seguir viendo esa falsa sonrisa en su rostro, ni la soledad en sus ojos, ni escuchar el vacío de su risa forzada. No quería volver a provocar este desenlace. Habían ocurrido un par de ocasiones hasta el momento en las que Sanji parecía estar realmente feliz, o por lo menos algo más vital, y había sido gracias a la compañía de Nami, quien no se había separado de su lado desde aquél fatídico día. Gracias a ella la sonrisa del cocinero había logrado brillar un poco durante unos segundos. Tal vez su rubio pudiera en verdad llegar a ser feliz de nuevo, si él se apartaba del camino y lo dejaba avanzar. Aun cuando el sólo pensar en eso lo estuviera matando por dentro.

Del otro lado de la mesa que ocupaba el grupo Law observó a Perona levantarse en silencio de su lugar y retirarse sin volver a cruzar palabra con nadie, con una mirada seria. El chico ya se imaginaba que iría en busca del rubio que no se había reunido con ellos en esa ocasión, aunque él no tenía ni idea de dónde podría encontrarlo, pero seguramente ella sí. Si era sincero hasta él se había dado cuenta de que los ánimos dentro del grupo estaban topando en el suelo, tanto por el lado de Zoro y Sanji y su reciente ruptura, como por el de Sabo y los problemas en su propia relación, porque vamos, aunque el chico no les hubiera dicho lo que pasaba a ninguno de ellos ─a excepción de la peli rosa, por lo que él podía notar─ no encontraban otra razón para que llevara días deprimido. Y luego estaba Luffy, quien parecía ser el más afectado con la situación, Law podía comprenderlo, su hermano y su mejor amigo estaban en una mala etapa y él no lograba encontrar forma para ayudarlos, pero no le gustaba para nada ver que estuviera tan afectado, y que el chico ni siquiera buscara su ayuda aun cuando él mismo llegaba a ofrecérsela. Que era su novio, maldición, se supone que debería tenerle la confianza de contarle todas las preocupaciones que pasaban por su mente y así poder inter ayudarlo. Pero no, Luffy no lo había hecho, ni lo haría, al parecer, y Law no sabía cómo demonios debería de tomarse el hecho. Aunque, por el momento, lo tenía de bastante mal humor.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Cuando la hora del almuerzo ya iba por un poco más de la mitad y Sabo aún no había puesto ni un pie en la cafetería, Perona supo que el chico no se aparecería y decidió ir a buscarlo al único lugar en el que llevaba refugiándose el último par de días.

Cuando abrió la puerta una ligera y fresca brisa corrió contra ella, agitando un poco el volado de su blusa y su coleta. El cielo ese día estaba algo nublado, por lo que el sol no daba directo en el lugar. Cerró la puerta después de identificar a quien estaba buscando parado dándole la espalda a unos cuantos metros frente a ella, justo donde la alta y negra reja limitaba el área de la azotea.

—¿Por qué no has ido a almorzar? —preguntó una vez se colocó detrás del chico, sin intentar hacer que volteara hacia ella. Su acompañante no contestó, algo que en realidad ella ya había anticipado, y se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos largos minutos.

—Ayer fui a su casa. —Perona levantó una ceja, un tanto confundida por el repentino comentario, por lo que tardó un poco en entender de qué estaba hablando su amigo.

—¿Para qué?

—No lo sé, para nada, creo. Sólo estaba caminando y para cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado allí. Estaba bastante oscura y silenciosa.

—Bueno, es normal, ¿no? No hay nadie viviendo ahí ahora, habría sido bastante espeluznante que escucharas algo. Para ti, claro, para mí habría sido interesante… —Sabo giró el rostro sólo para mirar con su expresión abatida a la chica que lo acompañaba—. Vale, mal chiste, lo siento.

El rubio suspiró y se dio la vuelta por completo, apoyando la espalda contra la reja y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. He estado pensando mucho en lo que Ace me dijo, ¿sabes?

Perona dejó salir el aire y se colocó a su lado, imitando la posición del otro—. ¿Y? ¿Qué ha salido de ello?

—En el fondo, sé que tiene razón, que ésta situación no me hace ningún bien pero… quiero aferrarme, Perona, no quiero soltar la única esperanza que me queda. Mientras Killer y yo aún consideremos que estamos juntos, entonces yo puedo pensar que las cosas se van a remediar, que arreglaremos todo y nuestra relación volverá a ser la de antes, que aún podemos lograrlo.

—Sabo, perdóname que te lo diga pero, ¿no estás sólo haciéndote ilusiones?

—Tal vez. Pero, con todas las cosas que han pasado estos días… Kurohige muerto; Zoro y Sanji separados; Sacchi y todo este embrollo que se está formando entre nosotros… durante todo este tiempo lo único que he deseado es que Killer me abrace, que me diga que todo estará bien. Lo amo Perona, no quiero perderlo definitivamente. Tengo tanto miedo de ello que… que en realidad no me importa romperme ahora, si él podrá volver a armarme después.

Y entonces, pasó lo último que Sabo habría podido imaginar. Casi podría haber jurado que la cachetada que su amiga le propició en ese momento resonó por los alrededores, aun cuando se encontraban en el exterior. Llevándose una mano hacia la mejilla golpeada volvió a mirar a Perona, un tanto desubicado por lo que acababa de pasar. La chica lo veía con seriedad, pero él bien podía notar la furia rugiendo en el interior de sus ojos.

—¿Qué…?

—Estás siendo demasiado egoísta con esto, Sabo. ¿Dices que no te importa romperte? ¿Dices que todo estará bien _después?_ Pues dime, ¿acaso en medio de todo eso te has parado a pensar siquiera un minuto en las personas que estamos a tu alrededor _ahora_? ¿Has visto a Luffy hoy? Está deprimido porque su hermano lo está, él es tan susceptible a lo que pasa a su alrededor, ¿y qué hay de mí? Mi mejor amigo está mal y yo no puedo hacer que eso cambie por más que lo intento. ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué hay de ellos? Si tú te hundes, nosotros lo hacemos contigo, así funciona esto.

—Perona…

—Me he quedado a tu lado todo este tiempo porque eres mi amigo pero no voy a estar aquí sólo para ver cómo dejas que esto te destruya. —La chica se dio la vuelta, ondeando su coleta detrás de ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la cual abrió al momento en que se giraba nuevamente hacia el otro—. Creí que eras más fuerte. No quiero pensar que me equivoqué contigo pero tal vez en ésta ocasión tenga que darle la razón a Beth; si te dejas hundir por esto, entonces no vales la pena.

Después de que la chica volviera al interior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sabo se quedó ahí parado, bastante _shockeado_ por las palabras que la peli rosa acababa de soltarle en plena cara. Aún con la mano en la mejilla hizo una mueca y trató de sobarse, el ardor ya comenzaba a esparcirse y ahora que estaba un poco más despejado de mente podía sentirlo con mayor intensidad. _"Vaya que Perona es buena para las cachetadas"_ pensó por un momento antes de volver a apoyar su peso contra la reja, formando una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa.

Sí, definitivamente Perona era buena para los golpes fuertes. Sobre todo si se trataba de hacerlo _despertar_.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Academia para Policías Grand Line»

—Entonces, ¿salimos mañana? —preguntó Bascud cerrando su casillero y colgándose su mochila marrón en el hombro izquierdo.

—Hmm… supongo que no habrá problema, Marco ha tenido mucho trabajo estos días así que no creo que vayamos a salir. Si apenas y pude convencerlo de vernos ahora —contestó Ace con un ligero suspiro de resignación, imitando las acciones de su amigo y comenzando a caminar a su lado fuera de los vestidores con dirección a la salida principal—. De igual forma, te llamaré más tarde para confirmar.

—Vale. —El castaño asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminando un poco encorvado y con la mirada al frente—. ¿Sabes? A veces, cuando los veo a ti y a Marco juntos… me dan un poco de celos.

El azabache se detuvo de golpe y miró a su amigo con nerviosismo—. Aah… Bascud, me siento alagado pero…

—¡No de ese tipo de celos, idiota! —exclamó asestándole un golpe en la cabeza a su acompañante—. Carajo, que sigo siendo heterosexual, con una mierda.

Ace emitió un quejido mientras se sobaba la cabeza, reanudando su camino junto al otro—. Bueno, si no era eso, ¿a qué te referías?

—Bueno, es algo como… no sé, se ven tan felices juntos. Tal vez no lo notes, pero siempre que lo mencionas tienes unas sonrisa en el rostro, incluso parece que te brillaran los ojos —comentó con una pequeña risa—, y cuando están juntos… pareciera que el resto del mundo no importa mientras se tengan el uno al otro. Tal vez en ocasiones parezca algo molesto pero, de verdad es agradable verlos, te hace pensar que todo eso del _amor verdadero_ sí existe. Me pongo celoso porque, supongo que me gustaría tener algo así con alguien. Algo tan fuerte y especial. —Bascud se masajeó el cuello, como si estuviera tratando de restarle importancia a sus palabras—. Digo, admito que el sexo no está nada mal, pero en realidad una aventura no es lo que estoy buscando en este momento, y parece ser lo único que quieren las chicas con las que me topo.

El pecoso sonrió, un tanto avergonzado por las palabras de su amigo, si hasta se le habían colorado un poco las mejillas, y le palmeó el hombro a su compañero—. Alguna chica con la que salgas no será tan idiota como las demás y sabrá valorarte, amigo, sólo es cuestión de tener paciencia.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, y al llegar al exterior y observar el día por completo nublado y fresco deseó internamente que no fuera a llover antes de que llegara a su departamento—. Oh, y hablando del rey de Roma.

Ace elevó una ceja con curiosidad y se giró hacia donde su acompañante estaba mirando, sonriendo al encontrar a su oficial de policía favorito recargado en la puerta del copiloto de su coche azul—. Nos vemos después —se despidió de Bascud y se dirigió hacia su novio, sorprendiéndose un poco al darse cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho los había notado desde el primer vistazo, algo que también le parecía un tanto extraño, usualmente lo esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y atento al momento en que atravesara las puertas de la academia, no de una forma que parecía tan desinteresada como en ese momento—. Hey, ya estoy aquí —dijo a modo de saludo, permitiéndose plantarle un ligero y rápido beso en los labios.

Marco sólo se limitó a asentir—. Vamos, entonces. —Rodeó el coche y se metió en el lugar del piloto.

El pecoso se quedó por un par de segundos parado donde estaba, casi sin poder reaccionar, antes de ocupar su lugar y cerrar la puerta. Miró hacia su pareja, pero el rubio no despegaba la vista del camino ni por un segundo. Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Marco no le había abrazado de la cintura y regresado el beso, como siempre hacía? ¿Por qué no le sonreía ni lo miraba? Ace se mordió el labio inferior, hundiéndose en su asiento. Estaba comenzando a sentir un peso asfixiante en el pecho.

_"Sólo está estresado por el trabajo, tal vez tenga un caso difícil. Sí, seguro es eso"_. Asintió para sí, aunque en el fondo, esa molesta inquietud no parecía querer desaparecer.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Impel Down ─ Facultad de Psicología»

En cuanto el último profesor del día abandonó el aula los alumnos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir, algunos ansiosos por disfrutar su fin de semana que, aunque corto, los ayudaría un poco a relajarse antes de que comenzaran a bombardearlos con trabajos y estudio para los próximos exámenes.

Sabo alcanzó a ver cómo la peli rosa lograba escabullirse fuera del salón antes de que se amontonaran todos alrededor de la puerta y se apresuró a terminar de guardar sus cosas, colgándose su mochila al hombro y dirigiéndose a la salida con algo de urgencia, terminando por empujar a uno que otro mientras lanzaba disculpas con tal de lograr salir de ahí cuanto antes. Una vez fuera apresuró el paso en dirección al estacionamiento, creyendo que tendría que llegar hasta allá y que sería mejor que se diera prisa si no quería que la chica se fuera antes de que lograra alcanzarla, pero para su suerte la encontró después de haber recorrido unos cuantos pasillos.

—¡Perona!

La nombrada se volteó, colocando una máscara inexpresiva en su rostro mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella, disminuyendo el paso y regulando su respiración ligeramente acelerada.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Sabo?

El chico hizo una ligera mueca ante el tono indiferente en la voz de ella, pero era de suponer después de lo que había pasado. Suspiró por lo bajo y la miró a los ojos—. Lo siento, tenías razón. _Tienes_ razón. He estado comportándome todo este tiempo como si fuera una especie de víctima de las circunstancias que no tiene más opción que observar cómo todo se vuelve en su contra, y la verdad es que ni siquiera he intentado ayudarme a mí mismo, no realmente, y tampoco he dejado que otros me ayuden. De verdad lamento mucho mi lamentable comportamiento de los últimos días, lamento no haberme dado cuenta del daño que _yo _estoy causándome a mí mismo y a los que me rodean, pero por sobre todo lamento haberme dejado caer de esa manera sin aceptar la mano que los demás me tendían.

Perona asintió como señal de que había comprendido sus palabras, pero sin cambiar en nada la expresión de su rostro, y dio un paso al frente para acercarse a él, clavándole un dedo en medio del pecho—. Ahora que has comprendido todo eso, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Yo… no voy a romper con Killer, porque de verdad lo amo y en definitiva no quiero terminar de perderlo, pero tampoco voy a dejar que la situación me destruya. Si voy a seguir adelante con esto debo ser capaz de enfrentarlo, no más estar dispuesto a hundirme, sé que puedo levantarme más alto que esta barrera. Sólo que, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda para escalar y quería saber… si aún está esa mano dispuesta a sostenerme durante el camino.

La peli rosa miró, un tanto vacilante, la mano que el chico le extendía. Podía notar un poco la inseguridad de Sabo, tal vez no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera suficiente para convencerla, pero la verdad le había gustado bastante la manera en que su voz sonaba ahora, segura y decidida, sin algún tipo de temblor. Su amigo era alguien muy distante del chico con el que había hablado unas horas atrás, el que sólo parecía estar esperando a tocar fondo. No, éste que tenía enfrente era todo lo contrario, estaba dispuesto a flotar hacia la superficie.

Con una ligera sonrisa ladeada tomó su mano y la estrechó, para un segundo después propinarle un golpe en el brazo.

—Auch —se quejó el rubio, sobándose el lugar donde la chica le había plantado un puñetazo y mirándola interrogativo.

—No quiero volver a escucharte hablar como lo hiciste en la azotea, ¿entendido?

Sabo sonrió, olvidando la molestia en su brazo, y asintió—. No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.

—Más te vale. Ahora, para que puedas compensarme por esto, ¿qué tal adelantar un poco el maratón de películas que teníamos programado para mañana?

—Es una gran idea, pero justo ahora tengo algo importante que hacer. ¿Te parece en mi casa, dentro de una hora?

—Vale, me parece bien. —Perona asintió y el chico se despidió, un tanto apresurado, y giró hacia el pasillo a su izquierda. Entonces la chica comprendió qué era lo que su amigo tenía que hacer en las aulas de Instituto. Sólo podía ser eso dado que, según ella sabía, Luffy y los demás habían acabado sus clases hacía cosa de una hora—. Hey, Sabo.

El nombrado, que ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se dio la vuelta hacia la peli rosa de nuevo—. ¿Sí?

—No vayas a dejarte llevar demasiado.

Sabo borró todo atisbo de sonrisa de su rostro, colocando así una expresión seria. Debía admitir que, aunque no sabía cómo lo había hecho, no le sorprendía mucho que ella comprendiera a dónde se dirigía—. Estaré bien.

Perona asintió y él retomó su curso anterior, caminando a prisa pues hacía ya varios minutos desde que la hora había acabado. Mientras se acercaba a las aulas de cuarto semestre respiró con profundidad, tratando de aclarar las ideas y palabras en su mente, y de paso también el retumbante latido de su corazón dentro de su pecho. Y es que, la verdad era que nunca antes había rechazado a nadie, y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso.

Para su suerte, o al menos eso quería pensar él, cuando llegó a su destino cruzó por la puerta del aula justo la persona a la que estaba buscando—. Shachi.

El castaño desvió su atención de la plática que mantenía con su amigo hacia el lugar donde había escuchado que pronunciaban su nombre, y estaría mintiendo si decía que no se sorprendió al encontrar al rubio parado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Seguro —contestó con una ligera y ladeada sonrisa, para después girarse de nuevo hacia su primer acompañante—. Vete adelantando, Pen, nos vemos después.

Penguin observó a Shachi darse la vuelta y caminar detrás de aquél chico rubio que había acaparado la atención de su mejor amigo y que ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla, y apretó con fuerza la correa de su mochila en su mano.

Sabo caminó por los pasillos del Instituto hasta dar con un aula que estuviera vacía, donde le indicó a su acompañante que entrara, siguiéndole él después y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando se giró con la intención de enfrentar al chico se topó con su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia y acercándose más.

—Wow, ¿qué crees que haces? —preguntó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos con rapidez, quedando con la espalda pegada a la puerta, y extendiendo un brazo frente a él para mantener las distancias. Su mochila había caído al suelo por el retroceso impulsivo.

—Emm, ¿besarte? —Shachi sonrió ante la obvia respuesta y trató de acercarse otra vez, pero el mayor mantuvo su brazo firme para alejarlo aunque fuera un poco.

—No, si ya sé que esa era tu intención, pero no puedes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? Me gustas, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?

—Justo de eso quería hablarte, Shachi. —El rubio suspiró, retomando su postura seria y por consiguiente bajando el brazo—. Escucha, lo siento mucho pero no puedo corresponderte.

El castaño exhaló el aire y bajó la cabeza por un par de segundos para después volver a levantarla con una sonrisa un tanto resignada—. No soy idiota, Sabo. Eso ya lo sabía desde el principio.

—¿Qué? Pero, tú… si lo sabías, ¿entonces por qué…?

—No puedes corresponderme ahora pero, quizá con un poco de tiempo puedas hacerlo, sólo tienes que darme una oportunidad, verás que puedo ser capaz de enamorarte. —Mientras hablaba el menor fue acercándose de nueva cuenta, aprovechando un poco la confusión del otro, hasta que Sabo se dio cuenta de que estaba a poco de terminar acorralado entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

—Hay un problema con eso —dijo apresurándose a escabullirse por un costado del castaño y alejándose unos cuantos pasos sin atreverse a darle la espalda, estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco nervioso de nuevo—. Verás, no puedo darte esa oportunidad. Ya tengo novio, Shachi.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sabo casi dio un respingo al notar el cambio en el semblante del otro, su rostro y su voz se habían vuelto serios, su tono tan calmado que le daba mala espina, y su caminado en un nuevo intento de acercarse parecía el de un depredador acechando a su presa—. Si es así, ¿por qué nunca te he visto con él? Llevo conociéndote todo un semestre, bastante tiempo como para no verlo ni una sola vez, aun si no asiste a este Instituto.

El rubio retrocedió hasta topar con un escritorio tras él. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso, ¿qué acaso Shachi no iba a darse por vencido con nada de lo que dijera?—. Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¿No? A mí me parece que me estás mintiendo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó a la defensiva, olvidando por un momento que el otro seguía acercándose—. Escucha, comenzamos a salir el semestre pasado, pero en diciembre él tuvo que irse a otra ciudad con su padre por un tiempo. Por eso no está aquí, pero no hemos terminado.

—Hmm… Bueno, si es así entonces no hay ningún problema, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —Sabo no comprendió aquello hasta que el castaño lo acorraló contra el escritorio, colocando sus manos en la superficie a los lados de su cuerpo para evitar que escapara como antes lo hizo y acercándose a su rostro. El rubio se inclinó hacia atrás e interpuso sus manos de nuevo—. ¡Hey! Acabo de decirte que…

—Oh, por favor Sabo, no seas ingenuo.

El mayor parpadeó incrédulo por unos segundos—. ¿Perdón?

—Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, _«relación de lejos, felices los cuatro»_

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Sabo empujó al chico lo suficiente para alejarlo un par de metros y se irguió todo lo alto que era—. Yo lo amo y no voy a serle infiel contigo, ni con nadie más.

Shachi bufó con sorna y Sabo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desubicado con su acompañante. ¿Quién diablos era ese chico que tenía enfrente? Ése no era el castaño con el que él llevaba conviviendo todos esos meses. Shachi era amable, simpático y alegre, pero en ese momento no podía reconocerlo.

—Tal vez tú no, ¿pero y él? ¿Quién te asegura que no ha sucumbido ante la necesidad? Vamos, que todos podemos llegar a sentirnos solos y necesitados de compañía, de unas cuantas caricias… o algo más. ¿De verdad crees que ha pasado todos estos meses aguantándose la tentación sólo por tu recuerdo? ¿Piensas que sería capaz de soportar tanto tiempo si tú no puedes satisfacerlo? Te estás engañando, Sabo, si de verdad confías en que él…

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez! —Enfurecido y sin pensarlo mucho en realidad el mayor se abalanzó sobre el otro y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, tan fuerte que lo mandó de sentón al suelo con el labio inferior partido y sus lentes oscuros a unos centímetros lejos de él. Shachi lo miró con los ojos como platos al limpiarse el hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la herida, pero el rubio lo miró desde arriba con los puños apretados a los costados. Si las miradas mataran el menor ya estaría varios metros enterrado bajo tierra—. ¡Tú no lo conoces, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre esto y mucho menos de hacer todas esas insinuaciones acerca de MI novio! Si vuelvo a escucharte hablar así de él te aseguro que no dudaré ni un segundo en romperte toda tu linda carita, ¿entendiste? —No le dio tiempo a contestar, se dirigió hacia la salida del aula con grandes y pesadas zancadas y tomó su mochila del suelo, colgándosela al hombro y abriendo la puerta con brusquedad—. Y será mejor que te olvides del tema si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, Shachi, porque hay un solo chico al que yo amo, y ese no eres tú.

Sabo abandonó el aula y el castaño se quedó ahí, tumbado en el suelo con la mano sobre el golpe, que punzaba dolorosamente, y la mirada sombría bajo la visera de su gorro.

—¡Shachi! —exclamó Penguin con preocupación, apresurándose en acercarse a su amigo y tratar de revisar la herida de su labio.

—¿No te dije que te fueras adelantando, Pen? —dijo el chico en voz baja, separándose del agarre de su amigo y estirando la mano para tomar sus lentes oscuros y colocárselos. Se puso de pie sin aceptar la ayuda del otro y tomó su mochila para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué demonios no le regresaste el golpe?

—No es tu asunto —contestó con voz fría, dándole la espalda antes de salir del lugar.

Penguin apretó los puños y chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Había escuchado toda la conversación, o al menos lo que pudo captar desde fuera del aula, y no le había gustado para nada. Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

—Bienvenido al Baratie, ¿qué desea ordenar? —preguntó Luffy con un por demás inusual tono monótono, sin siquiera despegar la mirada de la libretita en su mano para atender al cliente.

—Hey, ¿por qué esa cara tan larga?

Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y levantó la cabeza casi de golpe—. ¡Kid!

El pelirrojo levantó su mano como gesto de saludo, y terminó revolviendo los cabellos del menor para ver si así lograba sacarle una sonrisa. No lo consiguió—. ¿Qué te sucede, peque?

—No, no es nada, sólo que… el día está muy triste.

—Oh… ya veo.

—Bueno, ¿vas a ordenar? —preguntó para cambiar el tema, tratando de forzar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de que le dijera su pedido el chico volvió a sonreírle y se alejó de su mesa, prometiendo volver en unos minutos con la comida. Kid lo observó todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí sentado, lo vio ir de aquí para allá, atendiendo a los clientes y llevando pedidos de un lado a otro, algunas veces tratando de sonreírles a los demás, pero dichas sonrisas desaparecían en cuanto se daba la vuelta o se alejaba de la mesa correspondiente. Se dio cuenta de que le faltaba esa aura animada que siempre lo rodeaba, ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos que le daban ese toque alegre a todo lo que hacía, o el timbre avivado en su voz al hablar.

—Con que el día está muy triste, eh —comentó para sí mismo.

Al momento de irse pasó a pagar la cuenta en el cajero cercano a la entrada, pero justo cuando ya iba a retirarse el ruido de vajilla chocando contra el suelo y quebrándose llamó su atención.

—¡Luffy-san!

Kid se aproximó al lugar en dos grandes y rápidas zancadas. El pelinegro estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la bandeja negra que llevaba a todos lados junto a él y los restos de vasos y platos alrededor.

—Oh por dios, ¿estás bien? —preguntó una chica de cabello celeste acercándose para tratar de ayudarlo, tomando su brazo con cuidado—. ¿No te cortaste?

—No, estoy bien. Perdón chicos, sólo fue un descuido —dijo Luffy, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente pues sus compañeros se habían acercado preocupados. Aceptó la ayuda de Vivi para ponerse de pie, pero al apoyar en su lado izquierdo no pudo evitar soltar un quejido y casi caer de nuevo, de no ser porque la chica alcanzó a sostenerlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy-san?

—Mi pie, me duele.

Coby se acercó, hincándose en el suelo y tomando con cuidado el pie del mayor, quitándole el zapato y la calceta tratando de no moverlo demasiado y disculpándose cada vez que alcanzaba a escuchar un quejido del otro, aunque parecía estar tratando de contenerlos.

—Está inflamado. Deberíamos llevarlo con un doctor para que lo revise, ¿qué tal que es grave? ¡Tal vez se rompió el tobillo! —exclamó el de pelo rosado, alarmándose.

—Tranquilo, Coby, no creo que eso haya pasado. Sólo me duele un poco, algo de hielo y estaré como nuevo.

—Pero Luffy-san, debería dejar que alguien lo revise —insistió la chica.

—De verdad estoy bien, no necesitan preocuparse chicos. —Luffy le sonrió a sus amigos tratando de tranquilizarlos. Uno de los meseros se acercó con una bolsa de hielo, mientras que otro se encargaba de recoger el desastre que se había causado al caerse la bandeja. Los demás habían vuelto al trabajo, pues aún había que atender a los clientes. Coby le acercó una silla y Luffy tomó asiento mientras Vivi se encargaba de colocar el hielo sobre su tobillo lastimado.

—No creo que se baje sólo con esto, al menos no del todo. Insisto en que vayas con un médico.

—Pero…

—Yo lo llevaré.

Ambos levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos, al escuchar la intervención de alguien más. Vivi levantó una ceja con curiosidad al ver al alto pelirrojo que estaba parado ahí, se había mantenido algo alejado de la escena hasta el momento. Ella no lo conocía, por lo que miró al pelinegro como si le preguntara si él sabía quién era.

—Kid, de verdad no…

—No puedes ni dar un maldito paso sin caer al suelo. Cierra la boca de una vez y admite que necesitas que alguien te revise, ¿no ves que todos están preocupados por ti?

El chico lo miró sorprendido por un momento, para después soltar un suspiro resignado y formar un puchero—. Está bien, vamos.

El mayor asintió—. Así está mejor.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Perona suspiró—. Te digo que no te dejes llevar demasiado, y tú vas y le plantas un puñetazo en el rostro. Lo bueno es que sigues mis consejos.

—Es que no paraba de decir todas esas cosas sobre Killer —replicó Sabo, sentándose a su lado en el sofá de la estancia de su casa con un recipiente lleno de palomitas en mano—. Aunque, si te soy sincero, sí me siento un poco mal por él, creo que al final fui algo cruel, ¿tú qué piensas?

—Bueno, primero lo golpeaste y después le echaste en cara que aunque él te quiera tú ya amas a alguien más y que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. —Sabo hizo una mueca al escucharlo de esa forma salir de los labios de su amiga—. Pero, oye, así es mejor, directo y conciso para que lo comprenda de una vez.

El rubio suspiró—. Eso espero, en realidad no quería herirlo.

—Bueno ya, eso ya pasó y no puedes cambiar lo que hiciste, después sabrás qué resulta de eso. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos de una vez?

—Sí, tienes razón. —Sonrió y tomó el control de la televisión frente a ellos para encenderla y comenzar con el dichoso maratón de películas. Pero justo antes de que le diera _play_ al vídeo se escuchó un estridente portazo en la entrada que los hizo a ambos pegar un brinco. Sabo no perdió tiempo y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.

Encontró a Ace aventando su mochila con brusquedad contra el mueble de las escaleras, que se tambaleó un poco por el golpe, y refunfuñando quién sabe qué cosas, aunque no parecían ser nada bonitas, antes de que comenzara a subir la escalera con fuertes pisadas.

—Ace, ¿qué demonios tienes? ¿Y Marco? —preguntó colocándose al pie de la escalera. Según él recordaba, su hermano iba a ir al departamento de su novio a pasar toda la tarde con él, pero no eran ni las cuatro y ya había regresado, además que de un humor de perros.

—No lo sé ni me importa —gruñó el pecoso en respuesta.

Sabo abrió los ojos como platos, incluso su mandíbula cayó un poco al escuchar las palabras frías del pecoso, y giró su rostro hacia la sala. Perona, quien se había dado la vuelta para poder presenciar la escena, parecía estar tan sorprendida como él. Volvió a girarse hacia su hermano y subió los peldaños que los separaban, tomándolo de la muñeca para impedir que continuara subiendo—. Oye, ¿pero qué pasó?

Ace se tensó por completo y sin dejar de darle la espalda al chico le escupió la respuesta con ira, soltándose después del agarre y terminando su recorrido hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con otro sonoro golpe.

El rubio se había quedado paralizado en su lugar, aún más _shockeado_ que antes, sin dejar de observar con confusión el lugar por donde su hermano había desaparecido segundos atrás. Eso… él… ¿qué había dicho? ¿Eso era posible?

—_Terminamos, eso pasó._

_Continuará..._


	7. Toda rosa tiene espinas

[**Capítulo 7 ─ Toda rosa tiene espinas**]

Vivi se acercó a la puerta para recibir a los clientes cuando escuchó la campanilla sonando, aunque mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió un poco al ver a quien acababa de entrar en el restaurante—. ¡Law-san!

—Buenas tardes, Vivi-ya —saludó el moreno con cortesía.

—Oh, sí, buenas tardes —contestó ella, recomponiéndose de la sorpresa—. ¿Vas a querer una mesa?

—En realidad hoy sólo vengo por Luffy, su turno ya está por terminar, ¿no?

—Oh, eem... ¿él sabía que vendrías?

Law levantó una ceja ante el cuestionamiento—. Pues no, no era algo que tuviera planeado así que no le dije nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó, un poco extrañado por la actitud de la camarera.

—Verás, Luffy-san tuvo un pequeño accidente hace un rato y tuvo que ausentarse para ir a la clínica a revisarse.

—¿Accidente? ¿Él está bien?

—¡Oh sí, por supuesto! —se apresuró a aclarar Vivi al notar el tono preocupado del moreno—. No fue nada demasiado grave, sólo se torció el tobillo y dudo que se lo haya roto, pero le insistimos en que fuera con un médico para estar seguros de que todo está bien.

—¿Y fue él solo, con el tobillo lastimado?

—No, claro que no. Lo acompañó un chico que estaba aquí, un amigo suyo por lo que vi. Cómo era que se llamaba... ¡ah sí! Kid, lo llevó Kid.

_"¿Eustass-ya?"_ pensó Law entornando los ojos con recelo, consciente de la razón de esa punzada de fastidio instalada en su pecho. Bueno, ¿es que acaso ese chico se la pasaba siguiendo a su novio o qué? Comenzaba a creer que se lo encontraba hasta en la sopa.

—Vivi, te llaman en la cinco —le informó uno de los camareros a la chica de manera fugaz antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

—Disculpa, debo volver al trabajo.

—Espera Vivi-ya —la llamó el chico antes de que terminara de darse la vuelta, atrayendo su atención de nuevo—, ¿de casualidad sabes a qué clínica fueron?

La mesera pareció pensarlo por un par de segundos—. Bueno, Luffy-san no podía caminar mucho, así que deben de haber ido a la que está a unas calles de aquí, ¿la conoces?

—Sí, por supuesto. Gracias.

La peliceleste le sonrió en respuesta y se dio la vuelta, apresurándose a donde los clientes solicitaban su presencia.

Law salió del restaurante, enfundando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se encaminó con paso rápido hacia la clínica que la chica le había indicado. Tenía un par de cosas que aclarar con cierto pelirrojo tan pronto lo tuviera en frente.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

—¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? —refunfuñó Kid desde su posición, apoyado con la espalda en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando al chico de cabellos azabaches que estaba sentado en la camilla de la habitación.

—Sólo estaba un poco distraído —se excusó Luffy, formando un puchero con los labios.

—Ajá, y por distraído pudiste haberte roto el pie.

El menor abrió la boca con la intención de replicar, pero en ese momento el doctor que los había atendido volvió, interrumpiendo la conversación que los muchachos mantenían, con lo que parecían ser unas cuantas radiografías en mano.

—Bueno, chico, no ha sido nada grave, no te has roto el tobillo, por suerte —dijo el hombre de forma animada, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Luffy ya había decidido que ese doctor le caía bien, era más agradable que la mayoría de los médicos con los que se había topado en su corta vida, y sus ojos verdes denotaban un brillo amable que daba una sensación de seguridad. Le recordaba a su doctora, la mujer que lo había ayudado cuando niño.

El hombre dejó los resultados en su escritorio y se acercó al pequeño boticario que tenía en el consultorio, tomó un pequeño recipiente verde y un par de vendas y se acercó a su paciente—. Aun así ha sido una buena torcedura, te recomiendo que guardes reposo un par de días, no debes forzar tu tobillo, sólo eso y estarás como nuevo. Ahora voy a aplicarte esto para disminuir un poco el dolor y la inflamación, y a vendarte para limitar el movimiento y evitar que el daño sea más grave. —Se hincó frente a él, dejando las vendas sobre la camilla, y abrió el recipiente verde para tomar un poco de la sustancia transparente y un tanto viscosa del interior en un par de sus dedos y esparcirlo por el área afectada, Luffy tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio al sentir la frescura de aquella sustancia en contacto directo con su piel. Pasados unos minutos el doctor había terminado de aplicarle la pomada y ajustarle el vendaje, por lo que hizo el intento de ponerse en pie, pero la voz de su amigo pelirrojo lo detuvo.

—Ahah, no. Nada de caminar.

—Pero...

—Ya escuchaste al doctor, debes reposar.

—Bueno, no creo que haga mucho daño si no apoya demasiado el pie izquierdo, sólo en lo que llega a casa —aportó el médico.

—Ah, pero es que usted no lo conoce bien, el muy idiota olvidará cualquier indicación que le haya dado y saldrá corriendo por ahí a la primera oportunidad —aseguró Kid, mirando al menor con reprobación. Aunque por dentro debía admitir que se divertía un poco con ello.

—¿Y entonces cómo se supone que vaya a casa? —preguntó el menor, cruzándose de brazos como si estuviera haciendo una rabieta.

Por toda respuesta Eustass se acercó a la camilla, colocándose de espaldas frente al chico, y se acuclilló a la altura de sus rodillas.

También en silencio Luffy se acomodó en la espalda de su amigo, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos. Kid ya lo había cargado de esa forma para llevarlo a la clínica, dado que el chico era demasiado alto como para intentar ayudarlo a caminar apoyándose en sus hombros, además de que esa forma le parecía más simple y rápida para sacarlos del problema.

El doctor le dio un par de indicaciones más para evitar mayores daños y ambos chicos salieron del consultorio y abandonaron la clínica, Kid sosteniendo al pequeño desde los muslos y cuidando de no mover mucho su pierna izquierda para evitar lastimarlo.

—Por cierto Kid, ¿dónde está tu motocicleta? Creí que ya habías terminado de repararla —preguntó Luffy con curiosidad, inclinándose por sobre el cabello rojo fuego para intentar ver al otro a la cara.

—Eh, no te muevas así, quédate quieto —advirtió Kid, reacomodándose al menor y haciendo que diera un pequeño salto en el acto—. La dejé en el taller, aún quiero hacerle algunos ajustes para perfeccionarla.

—Hmm, me habría gustado montar en ella otra vez —comentó acomodando la cabeza contra el hombro del mayor—, aunque esto también es divertido, shishishi.

—No te acostumbres. —Luffy sólo volvió a reír en respuesta y él no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa. De ahí ninguno volvió a hablar, lo que al mayor le pareció un tanto extraño tratándose del chico que llevaba en su espalda, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello habían dejado de apretarlo y ahora estaban algo flojos, al igual que la acompasada y silenciosa respiración del otro. Se había quedado dormido en tan sólo un par de minutos.

—Caray contigo. Que conste que si te caes no será mi culpa. —A pesar de sus palabras el mayor se aseguró de sujetarlo con más firmeza para evitar cualquier imprevisto. El tema de la distracción del chico aún hacía que le picara la espinita de la curiosidad, no comprendía qué rayos podría estar pasando por su cabeza como para apagar a ese enérgico chico de esa manera. Pero él no estaba preocupado, por supuesto que no, era mera curiosidad.

Todo estuvo tranquilo por un par de calles, hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina y se topó cara a cara con alguien que no parecía muy feliz de verlo—. Trafalgar.

—Eustass-ya —contestó el de ojos grises con aspereza, apretando los dientes al ver la posición en la que su pequeño Luffy se encontraba—. Te agradecería que bajaras a _mi novio_.

Kid suspiró para sus adentros. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, lo que le faltaba—. Tiene el tobillo lastimado y está dormido, por si no lo habías notado —ironizó el pelirrojo— no creo que pueda mantenerse en pie.

—Entonces dámelo —indicó estirando los brazos, su mirada no había dejado de ser gélida en ningún momento y no daba lugar a replicas ni excusas. Él quería que Kid le devolviera a su novio, y lo quería ya.

Eustass decidió que no tenía ganas de discutir con el moreno, así que resignándose dio un par de pasos al frente y, a como pudo, le entregó al menor tratando de no despertarlo.

En cuanto Law tuvo al pequeño en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras seguía durmiendo apacible, lo apretó contra su cuerpo con firmeza y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse sin agregar nada más a la conversación.

—Trafalgar. —Su plan se desvaneció en el aire cuando el mayor le llamó de nuevo.

—No sé cuál sea tu interés en Luffy, Eustass-ya, pero no voy a dejar que me lo arrebates tan fácilmente —dijo el de ojos grises, apenas girándose lo suficiente hacia el otro como para poder verlo.

A Kid aquello le sonaba a declaración de guerra, sólo que él no tenía una guerra que librar puesto que no estaba tratando nada _indecoroso _con el pequeño monito, algo que Trafalgar no parecía ser capaz de entender. Además, ¿qué pasaba con ese tono posesivo suyo?

—Es un chico, no un objeto, ¿sabías?

—Me parece irónico que tú lo digas.

Touché.

Kid se pasó una mano por entre el cabello, conteniendo un gruñido de exasperación—. Escucha, Trafalgar, de verdad no tengo intenciones de volver a entrometerme entre ustedes, no soy tan estúpido como para intentarlo siquiera.

—Mantente alejado de Luffy y tal vez te crea. —Law le dedicó una última mirada aprehensiva antes de volver a dar la vuelta y alejarse del pelirrojo, con su pequeño novio aún dormido y sin enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Mihawk sabía que algo estaba mal. Podía notarlo en la forma en que Roronoa había estado comportándose en los entrenamientos durante los últimos días. No era que estuviera distraído o decayendo en su rendimiento, para nada, más bien era su estilo lo que había cambiado. El chico siempre había dado todo de sí, él lo sabía, había notado su talento desde el primer día en que había puesto un pie en el _dojo_ de la escuela, cuando a pesar de ser un recién ingresado de primer año había logrado vencer a unos cuantos veteranos del club. Pero de unos días para acá parecía un tanto diferente, sus movimientos eran aún más rudos y agresivos, su rostro siempre con el ceño fruncido y su mirada asustaba a algunos otros miembros más de lo normal, y cada vez que se enfrentaba a alguien parecía estar tratando de descargar toda su frustración en su contrincante, e incluso en los entrenamientos individuales había causado mucho daño en los muñecos de prueba. Todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba que algo le sucedía, algo que al pobre adolescente le sacaba de sus casillas.

Por ello, cuando el entrenamiento de esa tarde terminó, Mihawk salió a los lavaderos que se encontraban frente al _dojo,_ donde encontró a Roronoa mojándose el rostro manteniendo la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua de una de las llaves. Se acercó a él.

—Roronoa, ¿podría hablar conmigo un momento?

El nombrado cerró el grifo y se incorporó secándose el rostro con la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros, para después hacer un asentimiento en dirección al mayor.

El profesor le indicó que lo siguiera y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del instituto, con el chico unos cuantos pasos detrás de él, recorriendo los pasillos que a esa hora se encontraban desiertos, a excepción de algún maestro que aún se encontrara vagando por ahí, hasta que llegaron a la sala de profesores. Zoro se contuvo de hacer una mueca; cuando un profesor te citaba a la sala de profesores quería decir que te habías metido en un buen lío. Él no había visitado ese lugar en un tiempo pero aún recordaba que no era una experiencia especialmente agradable.

Mihawk se sentó en su escritorio, haciendo un ademán al chico para que hiciera lo propio frente a él. El peli verde obedeció sin dejar de lado el semblante inexpresivo que había adoptado desde que el mayor se dirigiera a él después del entrenamiento.

—Verá, Roronoa, me gustaría hablar sobre su comportamiento durante los últimos días.

—¿He hecho algo indebido, señor? —preguntó el joven con respeto, asegurándose primero de no haberlo interrumpido al hablar.

—No, no ha hecho nada que pueda causar algún problema. Al menos no que yo esté enterado.

—¿Mi rendimiento en los entrenamientos lo ha decepcionado, acaso?

—No, Roronoa, esto no es acerca de su rendimiento físico.

—Disculpe, señor, pero entonces no comprendo qué hago aquí.

_Ojos de halcón_ entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y los colocó sobre la superficie del escritorio, adoptando una pose aún más seria que antes—. Como usted comprenderá nuestro deber como educadores no se limita a transmitirle a los jóvenes los conocimientos académicos requeridos, también nos preocupamos por su bienestar y los posibles problemas por los que puedan atravesar durante su desarrollo como adolescentes.

—Ajá… —comentó Zoro un tanto perdido, no comprendía a dónde quería llegar el mayor con esta plática.

—Roronoa, ha llamado mi atención que últimamente ha estado más alterado de lo habitual, hasta me atrevería a pensar que un poco iracundo, y entiendo que como estudiante y dado el rendimiento académico requerido para poder continuar con sus actividades extracurriculares debe encontrarse bajo mucho estrés, pero aun así tengo mis razones para suponer que hay algo más que podría estar inquietándolo, ¿me equivoco?

El chico se tensó al escuchar esa observación, pero trató de ocultar cualquier signo que pudiera demostrarlo—. Usted lo ha dicho, he estado algo estresado por las materias, ¿qué le hace pensar que hay algo más?

Mihawk, al darse cuenta de que el chico no parecía muy dispuesto a cooperar, decidió tratar de abordar el tema con el mayor tacto posible—. Como debe saber yo, al igual que la mayoría de los profesores de esta institución, estoy enterado del… tipo de relación que hasta hace poco mantenía con el joven Kuroashi. Conozco esos términos, y conozco a su padre, Roronoa, he tenido la oportunidad de tratar con él durante varios años y entiendo que hay ciertos temas que son difíciles de tratar con él, que podrían ocasionar alguna disputa o un enfrentamiento no deseado…

—No quisiera sonar grosero, señor —interrumpió el estudiante, tratando de mantener el tono respetuoso en su voz— pero mi vida personal es… privada, y no me gusta mucho discutir acerca de ella.

El mayor dejó salir un poco de aire y rompió su posición, volviendo a sentarse derecho contra el respaldo de su silla—. Lo comprendo perfectamente y me disculpo si he llegado a incomodarlo. Sólo quiero recordarle, Roronoa, que todos tenemos problemas, pero interiorizarlos sólo lograra que estos se vuelvan aún más dañinos.

—Le agradezco su intención, señor, pero no debe preocuparse por mí. Si le hace sentir más tranquilo, el problema con mi padre… ya no tiene importancia. Si me disculpa, me retiro. —El chico se levantó de su asiento y se despidió con un asentimiento antes de salir de la sala de profesores.

Mihawk suspiró para sus adentros, ese chico era tan orgulloso. De cierta forma le recordaba un poco a él mismo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Cuando Luffy despertó, tomándose un par de segundos para despejar de sus ojos la ensoñación que aún le quedara, se percató de que ya no se encontraba en la espalda de Kid, y mucho menos en su compañía. Estaba recostado en el largo sofá de la estancia de la casa de su novio, con su pie izquierdo descansando en alto en el reposabrazos y una almohada bajo su cabeza.

—Oh, ya despertaste. —Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Casi de inmediato su chico de ojos grises entró en su campo de visión, colocándose detrás del sofá.

—Hola Law. —El menor sonrió levemente, aún se encontraba un poco adormilado, pero se pasó una mano por los ojos para intentar disipar esa sensación.

Luffy se incorporó sentado y Law rodeó el sofá para sentarse junto a su novio en el espacio que acababa de dejar libre, tomando la almohada para colocarla en su regazo y dejando que el menor se recostara contra su cuerpo y así poder mantener su pie en el reposabrazos.

—Lamento haber dejado que durmieras aquí, pero no quise llevarte arriba por lo de tu tobillo —dijo el de ojos grises, acariciando el cabello azabache de su pareja.

―No importa, dormí bien ―contestó con una sonrisa risueña, colocando una mano en el cuello del mayor y acercándose lo suficiente para plantarle un suave y dulce beso en los labios―. Oye, ¿cómo terminé aquí? Kid dijo que me llevaría a casa.

―Oh, eso… pues, nos encontramos por casualidad y le dije que yo me encargaría de cuidarte, supongo que él regresó a su departamento después de eso.

―Ah, ya veo. ―Sonrió con tranquilidad y se acomodó mejor contra el pecho de su novio, jugueteando un poco con la muñequera que el mayor llevaba en el brazo derecho, con el cual le había rodeado la cintura.

―Luffy, me gustaría que habláramos un poco sobre tu amistad con Eustass-ya.

―¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa con Kid? ―preguntó el chico, un poco confundido.

―Es sólo que creo… que no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con él ―explicó el mayor, con el rostro y la voz serios―, tal vez le tienes demasiada confianza.

―¿Por qué? Es mi amigo, se supone que confíe en él.

―Sí pero, esa… _cercanía_ entre ustedes me parece demasiada, creo que su relación es más estrecha de lo que debería.

Luffy frunció ligeramente el ceño y se incorporó, bajando con cuidado el pie hacia el suelo y sentándose para ver a su novio de frente―. ¿Estás celoso? ―Law apretó sus labios en una fina línea ante la acusación―. ¿Es eso?

―¿Y acaso no tengo derecho a estarlo? ―contestó el moreno con molestia―. Él parece estar todo el tiempo detrás de ti, y tú tampoco tienes ningún problema con eso.

―Kid es mi amigo y lo trato como tal.

―Yo también era tu amigo ―bufó Law, poniéndose de pie dado que no se sentía capaz de seguir con esa conversación mientras estuviera en esa posición, necesitaba dejar salir la ansiedad de su cuerpo así que caminó hasta la mesa del comedor con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tamborileando con los dedos sobre su brazo.

Luffy interpretó sus acciones como un intento de alejarse de él y eso lo hizo sentir aún más agredido que antes―. Eso es diferente Law, y lo sabes. Yo no trato a Kid como lo hacía contigo, no te he dado razones para que desconfíes de mí.

―El problema no eres tú Luffy, es que no confío en las intenciones que él tenga contigo ―replicó el de ojos grises, tratando de guardar un poco de paciencia para no perder el control pues su novio no parecía estar entendiendo lo que él trataba de decirle―. Tan sólo mantén las distancias con él, ¿quieres?

―Pero es que no le veo el caso a hacerlo ―contestó el menor, levantándose para poder ver al moreno a la cara sin tener que estar volteando medio cuerpo desde su asiento en el sofá―. Confío en Kid, y si él estuviera intentando algo más que una amistad conmigo yo me daría cuenta. Y aun así, él no haría nada que yo no permitiera y yo no voy a permitir que haga algo…

―¡_Aún_ no!

Luffy se quedó sin habla, con los ojos bien abiertos y observando con incredulidad a su acompañante. No podía terminar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar salir de su boca.

En cuanto Law se percató de lo que había dicho se arrepintió de ello. Desvió la mirada pasándose una mano por el cabello y respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse antes de intentar hablar de nuevo, no quería volver a decir algo impulsivo―. Lu…

―Será mejor que me vaya ―interrumpió el chico a lo que sea que el otro quisiera decir y no esperó mucho antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la salida, demasiado afectado por aquellas palabras como para soportar seguir con el tema en ese momento.

―Espera, no puedes caminar ―dijo Law en un intento por detenerlo, apresurándose a ir tras él.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí ―contestó fríamente al momento de abrir la puerta.

―¡Luffy! ―Trafalgar lo tomó de la muñeca evitando que saliera de la casa, pero aun así el menor no se volteó a mirarlo y se limitó a mantener la cabeza gacha―. No quise decir eso.

―Pero lo hiciste ―contestó enfrentando sus ojos una vez más y zafándose del agarre sin brusquedad, el mayor no lo había apretado mucho así que no fue necesario usar demasiada fuerza para liberarse―. No confías en mí Law, y eso… eso es… ―Luffy no completó su oración y apartó la mirada con rapidez―. Te veo después.

Lo último que el mayor pudo observar antes de que Luffy cruzara el umbral de la entrada y la puerta se cerrara tras él fue una mirada de tristeza ensombreciendo el siempre alegre rostro de su adorado novio. Y él había causado esa mirada, él y sus estúpidas inseguridades.

―¡Maldita sea! ―Golpeó la madera de la puerta con un puño, sin prestarle atención al dolor en sus nudillos por la acción, y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, sin poder sacarse esa tortuosa mirada apagada de su cabeza. Para cuando entró a su cuarto se veía abatido y se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Se arrojó a su cama sin molestarse en siquiera quitarse los zapatos, esperando que las sabanas le hicieran un favor y se lo tragaran vivo.

Por su parte Luffy caminaba con la cabeza caída hacia el frente, y cuando un par de traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos las limpió de inmediato. Tal vez lo normal sería que estuviera enfurruñado, o lanzando improperios a todo ser viviente en el mundo y en especial a cierto chico de ojos grises, pero lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran las palabras que Law le había dicho. No lograba comprenderlo, ¿por qué no confiaba en él? ¿Qué había hecho para hacerle pensar que sería capaz de engañarlo? Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba encontrar algo que lo ayudara, y sólo terminaba por deprimirse más.

Detuvo su andar después de un par de minutos al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera se había fijado hacia dónde estaba caminando, lo único que había querido era salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar y no pensó en el rumbo que debía tomar. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos y angustias que también había olvidado por completo el dolor en su tobillo, pero ahora que se había detenido a pensar por dónde tenía que ir para llegar a casa volvió a sentir el molesto dolor que no le permitía apoyar en el pie izquierdo, dolor que por cierto se había incrementado gracias a la brusca caminata que acababa de dar por casi salir corriendo de esa casa.

Intentó seguir caminando, pero después de unos cuantos pasos desistió al darse cuenta de que el dolor no iba a disminuir y tal vez sólo lograra empeorar las cosas. Resignado se sentó en la acera, con la pierna izquierda estirada en una posición que no fuera incómodo y pensó en lo que podía hacer. No tenía dinero como para llamar a un taxi, y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de llamar a sus hermanos y mucho menos a su abuelo. Y no iba a volver a la casa de Law. Aunque quisiera (que no quería) tendría que caminar para ello, así que quedaba descartado. Tampoco iba a llamarle para que lo llevara a casa, no en ese momento. Eso sólo dejaba una opción. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y pulsó el número 4 en marcación rápida.

―Hola… sí, sólo que… ¿podrías ayudarme en algo?

*.*.*.*.*

―¿Y bien?

―¿Y bien… qué? ―preguntó Luffy tratando de hacerse el desentendido, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos al chico del que en ese momento iba montado en su espalda―. Es hacia el otro lado, Zoro.

El nombrado gruñó por lo bajo, pero sí corrigió la dirección por la que iba―. No intentes cambiarme el tema, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

―Pues… ya sabes, estaba distraído y me caí…

―No me refiero a eso.

―¿Ah, no?

Zoro se tomó un par de segundos para detenerse, girar el rostro y dedicarle al menor una mirada significativa―. Me refiero a por qué tuviste que llamarme para que viniera a recogerte si la casa de Law estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde te encontré. ―Luffy se mordió el labio y desvió sus ojos hacia algún punto debajo del hombro de su amigo.

El mayor en realidad ya podía darse una pequeña idea de lo que ocurría, pero no era algo normal que el chico estuviera tan decaído, aun cuando los últimos días se le veía algo afectado por el asunto con sus amigos, pero ahora era diferente, ahora no había ni un pequeño intento de sonrisa en su rostro. Zoro volvió su vista al frente y retomó el camino hacia la casa del menor.

―Escucha, no tienes que decirme si no quieres hacerlo, lo comprendo.

El pequeño escondió la cara contra el hueco en el cuello del otro, abrazándose con un poco más de fuerza a él―. Discutimos. Fue… algo fuerte, creo. No habíamos discutido así antes.

―Ya veo. Y, ¿por qué fue que discutieron?

―No confía en mí, Zoro ―contestó Luffy, con su voz apagada―. Piensa que en algún momento terminaré engañándolo con Kid, y eso… eso duele.

Zoro suspiró al comprender el asunto―. Claro, ya entiendo.

―No sé qué hice para hacerle pensar eso.

―Tú no tienes la culpa, Luffy, al menos no del todo.

―¿Entonces?

El peli verde lo pensó un poco antes de contestar―. Mira, recuerda que Law solía ser un chico solitario antes de que tú llegaras, no se relacionaba con los demás, al menos no de una forma que implicara sentimientos de por medio. No está acostumbrado a recibir o dar muestras de afecto de índole romántico. Tú, por el contrario, eres un chico muy afectivo, siempre estás demostrándole a los demás lo que significan para ti, saltando encima de todo aquél al que le tengas afecto, y defendiendo a capa y espada a todos los que son importantes para ti. En eso, ustedes dos son totalmente diferentes.

―Bueno, sí, pero aun no comprendo qué tiene que ver eso con Kid ―dijo Luffy, confundido.

―Él y Law tuvieron sus problemas hace tiempo, tú lo sabes, y ahora Kid es tu amigo y tú no tienes problema en demostrar que le aprecias. De cierta forma, eso hace que Law pierda un poco el piso. No estoy tratando de justificarlo, Luffy; la confianza es un factor indispensable en una relación, pero ten en cuenta que los celos nacen del miedo que tienen las personas de perder a quienes aman, y en ocasiones nos hacen cometer errores, graves errores.

El menor se quedó en silencio por un momento, ahora con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de su amigo―. ¿Eso fue lo que sucedió entre Sanji y tú?

Zoro se quedó paralizado al escuchar el cuestionamiento―. ¿Di-disculpa?

―Pensaba en ustedes, ¿sabes? Por eso estaba distraído ―comentó el chico―. Es sólo que… no entiendo, ¿por qué terminaron?

El mayor respiró profundo y, una vez más, retomó el camino, sólo que en ésta ocasión se encontraba tenso de la cabeza a los pies. No era un tema del que quisiera hablar en realidad, y estaba comenzando a sentir cierta opresión que ya podía reconocer instalándose en su pecho. Bueno, de todas formas tendrían que hablarlo tarde o temprano, ¿no?

―Mira, las cosas se pusieron… complicadas entre nosotros.

―¿Cómo así? ―preguntó Luffy con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de confusión.

―Pues, nos hacíamos más mal que bien. O al menos, yo se lo hacía a él ―contestó con una amarga expresión.

―¿Y por qué lo hacías?

_"__Porque soy idiota, imbécil y estúpido, por eso"_ dijo para sus adentros―. Me centré en mí mismo y comencé a descuidar nuestra relación, y cuando me di cuenta de ello quise culpar a otros de mis propios errores. Al final los celos me sobrepasaron. Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, que yo mismo lo alejé de mí.

Luffy se sintió aún más deprimido al notar el semblante de Zoro, aunque se esforzaba por permanecer inexpresivo, algo que tal vez funcionaria si él no lo conociera tan bien y supiera descubrir sus métodos para ocultar su tristeza o cualquier otro sentimiento. Quiso ayudarlo, pero no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer para ello.

―¿Por qué no intentas volver con él?

―Oh Luffy, vamos ―contestó Zoro, como si ésa idea le pareciera por completo ridícula.

―¿Qué? Si sabes en qué te equivocaste, ¿por qué no intentar remediarlo? ¿Por qué no darse una segunda oportunidad?

―No es tan simple.

―¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no se aman?

―No tiene que ver con eso, Luffy ―dijo Zoro con algo de impaciencia en la voz.

―¡Tiene todo que ver! ―insistió el azabache, exasperado por no estar consiguiendo que su amigo entrara en razón―. Si lo amas, ¿cómo puedes soportar estar alejado de él y no hacer nada por intentar recuperarlo?

―¡Él me terminó, Luffy! ―explotó el mayor, sin poder seguir manteniendo la inexpresividad en su rostro. Respiró para tranquilizarse aunque fuera un poco y dejó salir el aire en un suspiro derrotado―. Él decidió que ya no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, que no podía seguir así. Las cosas están mejor de esta forma, no quiero seguir haciéndole daño.

―Entonces no lo hagas ―dijo el menor, con el tono de voz algo decaído―. Tú puedes elegir no hacerlo. Además, ¿no se supone que si amas algo, debes luchar por ello?

Zoro tardó unos segundos en responder―. Cuando amas a alguien, lo único que quieres es que esa persona sea feliz. A veces hay que aceptar que esa felicidad no la conseguirá a tu lado.

―Pero él era feliz contigo ―aseguró Luffy. Él aún podía recordar cómo era Sanji hasta un par de meses atrás, la sonrisa que casi siempre llevaba pintada en los labios, ese ligero brillo especial que se lograba apreciar en el ojo que se dejaba a la vista y esa actitud alegre que solía cargar. Había sido así desde que comenzaran su relación, si las cosas habían cambiado de forma desafortunada no quería decir que en realidad no habían logrado ser felices al lado del otro.

―_Era_, Luffy, palabra clave.

―Podría volver a ser así, ¿no?

―No veo el cómo.

Luffy perdió la paciencia y le soltó a su amigo un golpe en la cabeza, algo arriesgado considerando que Zoro pudo haberlo soltado para que cayera al suelo―. ¡Pues búscalo, idiota! ¿Vas a rendirte ahora sólo porque las cosas no salieron bien la primera vez? Sanji te ama y estoy seguro de que lo sabes, y hasta donde yo sé lo único que puede mantener alejadas a dos personas que se aman es el miedo.

―Luffy, ¿pero qué rayos estás diciendo ahora? ―preguntó el peli verde, más sorprendido que molesto por la repentina pérdida de control del chico.

―Zoro, tienes miedo ―declaró el menor con voz seria―. Temes seguir lastimándolo, tienes miedo de hacerle daño de nuevo, pero eso no tiene por qué pasar. No necesariamente debes equivocarte de esa forma otra vez. Sólo tienes que esforzarte más ésta vez, pídele perdón y vuelve a intentarlo. Tal vez en esta ocasión las cosas salgan mejor.

Zoro volteó la cara hacia el frente, aunque en realidad tenía la mirada pérdida. _*"Yo aún te amo, Zoro, como no tienes idea"*_―. No lo sé, Luffy, no lo sé.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en completo silencio. Luffy desistió de intentar algo más, ya le había dicho a su amigo todo lo que tenía que decirle, lo que él decidiera hacer ahora era sólo cosa suya. Él lo único que quería era que las cosas entre todos volvieran a ser como lo eran antes, ¿acaso eso era demasiado pedir?

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar ^-^


	8. Sentimientos en balanza

[**Capítulo 8 ─ Sentimientos en balanza**]

Sabo salió de la cocina, fue a la estancia casi arrastrando los pies y, con un suspiro, se derrumbó todo lo largo que era en el sofá. Perona se había ido rato atrás, al final después de que Ace se encerrara en su habitación y él saliera de su desconcierto inicial había decidido que era mejor dejarlo solo por el momento (su hermano era de los que necesitaban descargar sus frustraciones antes de poder pararse a pensar las cosas) así que siguió con lo que tenían planeado y se sentó a ver películas con su amiga, aunque la verdad estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo divagando en su mente, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica al hecho de que su hermano llegara de esa manera y con tal noticia. No era la primera vez que él sabía que Marco y Ace discutían, pero llegar al punto de _terminar _era… bueno, simplemente no lo podía creer. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde entonces, tal vez si iba ahora encontraría al pecoso un poco más calmado y podrían hablar sobre lo que pasó.

Antes de que pudiera decidir si subir o no escuchó cómo la puerta principal se abría, así que se levantó del sofá y fue a la entrada para recibir a su hermano menor.

—¡Luffy! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó apresuradamente, preocupado al ver a su hermanito sosteniéndose del brazo de su mejor amigo para mantener el equilibrio por no poder apoyar el pie izquierdo en el suelo.

—Em… me doblé el tobillo en el trabajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Estoy bien Sabo, el doctor dijo que sólo necesitaba reposar un par de días para recuperarme —contestó para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco, cuando se trataba de heridas o lesiones el rubio podía llegar a ser tan atosigante y sobreprotector como el mismo Ace.

El mayor se acercó al azabache y le indicó que se apoyara en él para sostenerse—. Gracias por traerlo, Zoro, ya me encargo yo.

El aludido asintió en respuesta—. Bien, igual debo irme ya. Nos vemos después. —Se despidió de ambos y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luffy se preguntó si aún estaría pensando en la plática que habían mantenido rato atrás.

Sabo ayudó a su hermanito a llegar hasta el comedor para sentarse en una de las sillas, donde, después de asegurarse de que en realidad no tenía nada grave, le indicó que esperara ahí en lo que él iba por Ace para que cenaran los tres juntos. El menor hizo un puchero, no conforme con el hecho de tener que esperar, pero accedió a ello.

El rubio subió las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hermano. Se paró frente a la puerta y, después de tomarse unos segundos de duda, tocó un par de veces—. ¿Ace? —preguntó, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna abrió la puerta para asomarse al interior.

El azabache estaba tumbado en su cama, con los brazos reposando en la almohada por sobre su cabeza y la mirada clavada en el techo. Sabo no quiso siquiera intentar preguntar sobre las piezas de celular que estaban en el suelo junto a la pared contraria a la cama, ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado con él.

—Oye, la cena está lista.

—No tengo hambre ahora, Sabo. Bajaré más tarde —contestó el pecoso sin cambiar su posición en absoluto.

—Claro, entiendo. —Sabo dio un paso atrás, pero antes de salir por completo observó a su hermano por un momento—. Ace. —El nombrado giró la cabeza hacia él, y Sabo se mordió el interior de la mejilla al verlo. No recordaba haber visto tal expresión decaída en su rostro alguna vez—. Sabes… que puedes confiar en mí, para lo que sea.

El chico esbozó una débil sonrisa en respuesta—. Lo sé, y te lo agradezco hermano, pero ahora lo único que quiero es estar solo.

El rubio asintió—. Igual, si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación —indicó una última vez antes de salir.

Ace escuchó la puerta cerrarse, en realidad su habitación en ése momento estaba tan silenciosa que podría escucharse hasta un clavo cayendo al suelo. Desvió su mirada un poco más allá de la pared, y entonces se encontró con el desastre que terminó siendo su teléfono después de arrojarlo sin importarle dónde fuera a parar, hacía ya un par de horas atrás. Bueno, tal vez el pobre aparato no tenía _toda _la culpa de estar lleno de fotos, canciones, mensajes de texto y un millón de cosas más que no paraban de recordarle a él. Fue por eso que decidió que aventarlo lo más lejos posible era una buena idea. Ahora pensaba que tal vez no lo era tanto. En fin.

En lugar de ir a recoger las partes del celular e intentar volver a armarlo (no parecía que eso en realidad fuera posible, con el corto vistazo que le había echado se veía en bastante mal estado, ¿con cuánta fuerza lo habría lanzado?) se dio la vuelta en la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada. En ése momento lo único que le apetecía era dormir, quizá, con algo de suerte, todo se habría arreglado cuando despertara. Pero pasaron los segundos, los minutos, y era hora que no podía quedarse dormido.

De repente la cama le pareció inmensa, sintió como si en cualquier momento pudiera terminar perdiéndose en medio de las cobijas y quedar enterrado ahí. Le hacía falta un cuerpo a su lado, uno que lo abrazara con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, que lo hiciera sentir seguro y libre al mismo tiempo. Le faltaba sentir una ligera respiración junto a su cuello, y unos labios paseándose por su hombro con lentitud. _"No Ace, deja de pensar en eso, no te hace ningún bien"_ pero era imposible, la cama, la habitación entera estaba inundada de la esencia de Marco, tantas veces había estado ahí con él, en tantas ocasiones se habían recostado tan sólo a descansar un rato, abrazados y repartiéndose uno que otro beso inocente, y otras tantas veces se habían entregado mutuamente a los brazos del otro, se habían amado intensamente sin nada que pudiera separarlos.

Ace estrujo la almohada entre sus brazos, como si eso pudiera ayudarlo a disipar un poco de su dolor. Pero eso no funcionó, y no sabía qué hacer para arrancarse ese doloroso vacío de su pecho. Las palabras que Bascud le había dicho esa tarde ahora le perforaban la cabeza como si fueran un taladro perforando una pared. En el silencio del lugar casi pudo escuchar el eco de su voz, que después fue transformándose en la voz de Marco. Oh, cielos, eso de verdad no le estaba ayudando. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado un _Te amo_ salir de sus labios sólo para que él lo recibiera? Ahora esas palabras, que unas cuantas horas atrás lo hacían feliz, se repetían en su cabeza como una melodía fúnebre, esparciendo dolor y agonía por su cuerpo, junto a la imagen del rubio mirándolo serio, sin pizca de duda en sus ojos o en su voz, al momento de decirle un directo _«Quiero terminar contigo»_ que aún podía escuchar claramente. ¿Cómo era posible que unas simples palabras causaran tanto daño en su interior?

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Marco? ¿Qué te alejó de mí?

Ace no sabía la respuesta, y eso sólo lo hacía sentir peor.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Makino sonrió al salir de la cocina después de haber entregado una orden y ver a cierto oficial de policía rubio sentado en la misma mesa junto a la ventana de siempre. Tomó su libreta de pedidos de su mandil y se aproximó a él.

—Buenas noches, oficial —saludó con una sonrisa, obteniendo la atención del hombre—. Me alegra verlo de nuevo por aquí.

—Lo mismo digo, Makino —contestó él regresándole la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo ha estado Ace?

Y como si hubiera despertado de un golpe la sonrisa de Marco se borró casi por completo, y aunque dos segundos después intentó disimularlo la camarera ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Él está bien, gracias.

—Me alegro. ¿Lo de siempre entonces? —preguntó en un intento de aligerar el pesado ambiente que se había formado.

—No hoy, Makino. Me conformaré con un café, si no es mucha molestia.

—Por supuesto, se lo traeré enseguida. —Le sonrió una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse, pero cuando ya iba a entrar en la cocina volvió a girarse hacia su mesa y lo observó por un par de segundos. Marco veía por la ventana que tenía a su lado, con la mirada más bien pérdida y un aura débil emanando de él. En definitiva algo le pasaba, y a juzgar por su reacción anterior ese algo tenía que ver con Ace.

Para cuando Makino regresó con el café Marco se encontraba acompañando. Ella reconoció a ese hombre pelirrojo, que si mal no recordaba su nombre era Shanks, ya lo había visto en algunas otras ocasiones junto a otro castaño que en ese momento no los acompañaba. Shanks, al igual que Marco, sólo pidió un café.

Makino los observó durante un rato, la atmósfera ahí era extraña. Ella recordaba al pelirrojo como alguien alegre y carismático, al que siempre veías con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esa noche era diferente, se limitaba a escuchar lo que fuera que Marco le decía sin interrumpir, con una expresión seria e indescifrable. Ella estaba algo preocupada. Tal vez Marco sólo fuera un cliente habitual del restaurante, pero ella lo consideraba una buena persona y esperaba que nada malo le estuviera pasando, no se lo merecía.

En la mesa Shanks no dijo ni media palabra cuando su amigo terminó de contarle todo, se encontraba en uno de esos momentos en los que tienes que repetir en tu cabeza una y otra vez lo que has escuchado, para procesarlo y apenas considerar la posibilidad de que sea verdad.

—Es… ¿no me estás tomando el pelo, compañero?

—¿Te parece que bromearía con algo así? —preguntó Marco entre irritado, cansado y estresado.

—Vale, lo siento. Es sólo que… es algo difícil de creer.

—Dímelo a mí. —Marco suspiró y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla—. Creí que este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea tan difícil, digo sólo tienes que…

—Shanks, cállate —interrumpió el rubio, masajeándose los parpados con su dedo medio y pulgar, como si estuviera tratando de disipar un dolor de cabeza. Sentía que en cualquier momento el cerebro le explotaría dentro del cráneo.

—Aún después de lo que me has contado sigo sin comprender por qué tenías que terminar con Ace, me parece algo demasiado drástico.

Marco soltó lo que podría llegar a considerarse como un gruñido mal contenido—. No quiero terminar arrastrándolo en esto, él no tiene por qué cargar con las consecuencias de mis actos, sobre todo cuando son cosas del pasado en las que él no está involucrado.

—¿Al menos le contaste la verdad? —Marco hizo una mueca y se limitó a responder con una débil negación de cabeza—. ¿Por qué no? Yo creo que tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Lo conozco, no habría aceptado mis razones. Querría quedarse a pesar de la situación y yo no puedo permitir que haga eso por mí. Creí… que sería más fácil para él superar nuestra ruptura si es que me odia, si cree que yo ya no lo amo.

—Por favor Marco, Ace no podría odiarte y tú no quieres que lo haga.

—Tampoco quiero alejarme de él, pero tengo que hacerlo —replicó con un dejo de frustración en la voz mal combinado con resignación—. Mantenerlo a mi lado sería demasiado egoísta.

—¿Y lo que estás haciendo no lo es? —preguntó en un tono acusador. Él no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de actuar de su amigo, parecía que el estrés del momento lo orillaba a tomar decisiones un tanto precipitadas de las que era probable que se arrepintiera en un futuro, futuro donde tal vez ya no pudiera remediarlo.

—¡No lo sé, Shanks! —exclamó el rubio, derrumbándose contra la mesa—. No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para él. Es demasiado joven para tener que batallar con esto.

—Lo dices como si tú tuvieras cuarenta años —ironizó Shanks.

—Pero éste asunto es mío, no de él. Y quieras o no la poca diferencia de edad que tenemos se nota en estas situaciones. Yo puedo y además debo lidiar con esto, pero Ace no.

—Tal vez esa decisión deberías dejársela a él, a fin de cuentas también estás decidiendo acerca de su posible futuro.

Marco enterró las manos en su cabello y tiró de él. Estaba indeciso. Ya no sabía si de verdad había hecho lo correcto, o si sólo estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida. Le había costado horrores mantenerse firme en su posición cuando Ace le había pedido una explicación, ver cómo su rostro pasaba de incredulidad a dolor disfrazado de rabia. Deseó poder mandar todo a la mierda y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, susurrándole promesas de amor al oído con tal de que él volviera a sonreír. Pero él no podía hacer eso, porque no sabía si esas promesas de verdad serían cumplidas. Ace estaría bien, le tomaría tiempo pero al final lo superaría y seguiría adelante, tal vez conocería a algún chico, uno que pudiera hacerlo feliz sin comprometer su futuro demasiado pronto. El problema era que no sabía si él podría superarlo, y no soportaba la idea de que alguien más lo tuviera, no soportaba pensar en que Ace algún día podría amar a alguien más. Él debía seguir adelante ahora, sin el pecoso a su lado, pero ¿cómo diablos se suponía que hiciera eso?

Shanks observó a su amigo, imaginando su lucha mental gracias a sus gestos y expresiones, y se compadeció un poco de él. Marco estaba sufriendo también, después de todo, aunque así lo había decidido él—. Díselo, compañero, explícale la situación y deja que él reflexione al respecto, por su propia cuenta. Se lo merece, y tal vez así tú podrías dejar de atormentarte tanto.

Marco cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y enterró el rostro ahí, guardando silencio por unos muy largos segundos—. Lo pensaré. Pero no por ahora, si voy a decirle la verdad necesito arreglar un poco las cosas porque en éste momento mi vida es un completo desastre, y si yo no puedo con ello menos lo hará él.

—Vale, eso me parece mejor que nada. —Shanks esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se permitió relajarse un poco mientras terminaba de beber su café, aunque ya estaba algo frío—. ¿Y podrías explicarme ya por qué me pediste que no trajera a Thatch?

—Porque si le cuento esto a él seguro me molerá a golpes.

—Bueno, un poco merecido lo tienes, ¿no?

El rubio gruñó en respuesta y él soltó una pequeña risa. Si el pelirrojo se ponía a pensarlo la situación no era _tan_ mala en realidad, dejando de lado todos los problemas sentimentales entre Marco y Ace, las cosas siempre podrían haber sido peores y esto no era algo de lo que debería lamentarse. Shanks estaba convencido de que en cuanto al rubio se le pasara la inquietud, el estrés y el miedo inicial lo pensaría de esa forma también. Lo sabía, porque él podía ver ese _algo _en su mirada, podía notar ese nuevo brillo especial en sus pupilas, ese pequeño signo de emoción y alegría que estaba oculto casi por completo en medio de todas sus frustraciones, pero que con el tiempo florecería y se convertiría en algo muy fuerte. Después de todo, un hijo siempre es algo que agradecer.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Para cuando Luffy llegó a su habitación, después de haber cenado y tomado una ducha (nunca creyó que fuera tan complicado sin poder apoyarse bien de ambos pies, al final terminó sentado en el suelo) ya había comenzado a llover. Aunque no era una lluvia muy fuerte sí podía escuchar las gotas de agua cayendo contra el techo y golpeando la ventana, repiqueteando mientras él estaba tumbado en su cama, sin nada más qué hacer que perderse en ése sonido. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba recordando aquella noche de tormenta en diciembre. En realidad nunca lo había pensado pero, de no haber sido por la lluvia quizá él no habría terminado por entregarse a Law esa vez. Es decir, ellos ni siquiera habían planeado ir a su casa, pensaban ir al cine o a un centro de video juegos, pero poco después de que salieran del Baratie la lluvia azotó casi con furia contra la ciudad y decidieron mejor llegar a refugiarse a casa del mayor.

Luffy se dio vuelta en la cama, enredando la cobija en su pierna sana mientras observaba las gotas de agua deslizándose por el cristal de la ventana. Más allá de ella la oscuridad dominaba la noche desde lo alto del cielo. ¿Qué habría pasado ése día, si la tormenta no hubiera llegado? Probablemente sólo habría regresado a su casa como cualquier otra noche, mientras que aún intentaba ignorar las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo. En ése caso, ¿se habría entregado a Law en un momento cercano, o habría tardado mucho más tiempo en superar su trauma? ¿Su relación habría llegado al final por la falta de interacción física, o Law habría esperado todo el tiempo que él necesitara para recuperarse?

_"__Seguro habría hecho eso, sí" _pensó Luffy formando una sonrisa. Su novio lo había apoyado desde el principio, haciéndolo sentir seguro y tranquilo, sin dejarlo solo durante la batalla en ningún momento. Le había ayudado a salir de la cárcel en que sus recuerdos terminaron atrapándolo, le había hecho sentir completo, feliz y vivo una vez más. Luffy estaba más que agradecido con la madre naturaleza por dejar caer la tormenta esa noche, empujándolo a los protectores y cálidos brazos de ese chico de ojos grises que le había robado el corazón sin reparo alguno.

En ése momento su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida por la melodía que anunciaba una llamada entrante en su celular. Tomó el aparato del buró junto a la cama y se sentó antes de ver el contacto.

_«Llamando: Law»_

Aunque su primer impulso fue contestar de inmediato no lo hizo hasta pasados unos segundos, respirando profundo al momento de colocar el teléfono junto a su oído y presionar el botón—. ¿Sí?

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó la suave y masculina voz de su novio al otro lado de la línea.

—Ahora no Law, quiero descansar.

—Por favor, no quiero que las cosas queden así entre nosotros —insistió el mayor, algo angustiado por la situación en que habían terminado varados.

_"__Yo tampoco" _pensó para sus adentros. En realidad, él ya no estaba enojado, desde un principio no lo estuvo, sólo algo afectado, y aunque ahora comprendía algo mejor el actuar de Law (gracias a su conversación con Zoro) seguía doliendo un poco. Él quería hablar y arreglar las cosas, quería darle la oportunidad de decir lo que fuera que quisiera decirle, pero no ahora, no por teléfono, él necesitaba ver a Law a los ojos mientras lo escuchaba, necesitaba tenerlo en frente para poder decirle también lo que pasaba por su mente con respecto a la conversación que tuvieron en la tarde. De otra forma, nada quedaría arreglado en realidad, sería sólo un parche temporal que en cualquier momento volvería a desprenderse, y quizá esa vez el resultado sería más dañino que la primera vez.

—Mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a tu casa —propuso al fin.

—¿No prefieres que vaya yo a la tuya?

¿Y darle a sus hermanos una razón más para preocuparse?—. No, está bien así. Te veré allá.

—De acuerdo, te espero mañana entonces.

—Sí. Buenas noches Law.

—Buenas noches… te amo —agregó al final con cierto matiz de duda en su voz, como si temiera estar tentando demasiado a su suerte y no recibir la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

—Y yo a ti —contestó antes de colgar. Después de todo, darle un poco de seguridad al mayor no estaba de más en ésta situación.

Luffy dejó el celular en el buró otra vez. Ahí, justo a un lado del aparato, se encontraba una muñequera de tela negra con el grabado de una Jolly Roger blanca de un lado y el ancla de un barco por el otro. La tomó y repasó los dibujos con sus dedos, para después cerrar su mano en un ligero agarre a su alrededor. Se acomodó para dormir y apagó la lámpara, dejando que la escasa luz que entraba desde el pasillo por la rendija de la puerta fuera lo único que iluminara su habitación.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Sábado, Mayo 24»

Ace salió de su cuarto por fin. No había dormido mucho durante la noche, tenía un dolor de cabeza fatal que no parecía querer dejarlo en paz y estaba en uno de esos días en los que deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Pero aun así decidió salir de su cuarto, porque no quería quedarse ahí, pues ahí volteara a donde volteara todo le recordaba a Marco. No, mejor salir de ahí e ir a la cocina, un café en ese momento no le sentaría mal, o al menos eso esperaba.

Pero ni siquiera llegó hasta la escalera, pues mientras atravesaba el pasillo se detuvo junto a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor. Podía escuchar un gran desastre ahí dentro, casi como si un torbellino estuviera atrapado en el interior. Con algo de duda tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta, agachándose justo a tiempo para esquivar un zapato que volaba directo a su cabeza.

—Pero qué rayos…

Luffy se movía de un lado al otro en la habitación, revolviendo cosas, arrojándolas al suelo o a la cama o a donde se les ocurriera aterrizar, mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles para el pecoso. El lugar ya era un desastre de ropa, libros, papeles, cobijas y cualquier otra cosa que el chico pudiera tener guardado en su cuarto.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —gritó de repente el menor, desesperado.

—¡Luffy, ¿qué diablos pasa aquí?!

—¡No está! —exclamó volviendo a su armario, arrojando fuera las pocas prendas que todavía estaban guardadas.

—¿Qué no está? —preguntó el pecoso, confundido.

—¡Mi sombrero!

Oh, claro, debió haberlo adivinado. Sólo había una cosa por la que Luffy perdía la cabeza si llegaba a perderlo de vista. Idiota.

—¿Cómo que no está?

—¡No lo encuentro por ningún lado! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo dejé en mi escritorio anoche!

En ése momento Sabo cruzó la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó al ver el desastre en que se había convertido la habitación de su hermano. El suelo estaba por completo cubierto de cosas, no era posible caminar por ahí sin arriesgarse a clavarse algo en el pie.

—¡Sabo! ¡Ayúdame a buscar mi sombrero! —imploró Luffy, al borde de la locura.

—¿Tu sombrero? Pero, ¿dónde lo dejaste?

—¡Estaba aquí, lo juro!

—Pues no parece que esté aquí —comentó Ace, paseando su mirada por el revoltijo de objetos que habían sido desplazados a segundo plano con tal de encontrar el sombrero.

—¡Alguien me lo ha robado! —exclamó el menor, convencido de ello.

Y entonces Garp apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡¿Qué diablos es todo este alboroto?!

—¡Me han robado mi sombrero!

—Vamos, Luffy, no es posible que alguien entrara a la casa anoche y sólo se llevara tu sombrero —comentó Sabo, pensando con racionalidad.

—¡Pero no está! ¡Alguien tuvo que robarlo! —insistió el chico.

—¿Te refieres a éste sombrero? —preguntó Garp, alzando su mano para mostrar el sombrero de paja que llevaba desde que había entrado en la habitación y en el cual ninguno de los chicos había reparado.

—¡Mi sombrero! —Luffy se abalanzó hacia su abuelo, pero antes de que pudiera recuperar su posesión más valiosa el mayor le asestó un buen puñetazo en la cabeza, mandando al chico al suelo en un instante—. ¡Mierda, eso duele abuelo!

—¡Has estado corriendo por todos lados como un torbellino, ¿verdad?! —preguntó en un tono acusador, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su nieto.

—…Puede ser…

—¡Eres idiota! —Y le plantó otro puñetazo. En ese punto ya se podía apreciar el humo saliendo de la cabeza del pequeño desde el lugar donde le quedaría un chichón—. ¡Así nunca vas a recuperarte de tu tobillo!

—¡Quería encontrar mi sombrero! —reclamó el chico mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado.

—¡Toma tu bendito sombrero! —Garp prácticamente le clavó el objeto en la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación con pesadas zancadas.

—Ahora me duele más la cabeza que el tobillo —se quejó Luffy haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno, el abuelo tiene razón, no puedes andar corriendo por todos lados Luffy, te lastimarás —dijo Sabo mientras le tendía una mano a su hermanito para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Pero ya no me duele tan-¡Ay! —El menor dejó escapar un quejido cuando intentó pararse apoyando ambos pies, interrumpiendo su comentario.

—¿Decías?

Luffy miró al rubio con un pucherito de reproche, sosteniéndose de él para no terminar cayendo al suelo de nuevo. La verdad era que había olvidado su lesión, de nuevo, al darse cuenta de que su sombrero no estaba en el lugar en el que recordaba haberlo dejado, y había saltado de la cama para buscarlo por su habitación. Y hablando de eso… Miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su cuarto. Genial, ahora tendría que arreglar todo ese desastre antes de ir a ver a Law.

Mientras tanto, Ace observaba a sus hermanos un poco desubicado con la situación. ¿Luffy tenía el tobillo lastimado? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué él no sabía nada al respecto? _"Será porque te encerraste en tu habitación desde ayer en la tarde, lamentándote porque Marco terminó contigo" _le recordó una maliciosa voz en su cabeza. Ace trató de apartarla, antes de que le dieran ganas de regresar a su cueva y hacerse bolita en la cama, y bajó hacia al primer piso junto con sus hermanos cuando su abuelo los llamó para que desayunaran.

Ace y Sabo, como buenos hermanos que eran, ayudaron a Luffy a arreglar un poco su habitación después del desayuno, con tal de que el pequeño no forzara más su tobillo de lo que ya había hecho. Al pecoso ese tiempo de calidad con sus hermanos le ayudó para distraerse aunque fuera por un momento, porque los chicos no paraban de hacer bromas sobre cualquier cosa mientras limpiaban, hasta que llegaron al punto en que empezaron a aventarse ropa todos contra todos, sacándole un par de sinceras sonrisas de esas que tanto le hacían falta.

Cuando por fin terminaron, cerca de las 2:30 p.m., Garp volvió a entra en la habitación. Sin decir nada le arrojó las llaves del coche a Sabo, que estaba sentado en la cama junto a sus hermanos y las atrapó al vuelo.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó un poco confundido.

—Necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto, debo salir por asuntos de trabajo y mientras regreso puedes quedarte con el coche. Estarás a cargo.

Y sin decir más volvió a salir. Los chicos compartieron miradas sorprendidas y confundidas por un momento.

—¿Asuntos de trabajo? ¿Será algo importante? —preguntó Ace.

—Debe de ser, sino no se iría, ¿cierto?

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué te ha dejado el coche a ti? —intervino Luffy, un tanto ofendido.

—Porque soy el responsable aquí y tú ni siquiera sabes conducir, no sé de qué te quejas.

El menor pareció querer replicar aquel comentario, pero al no tener idea de qué decir se limitó a sacarle la lengua a su hermano infantilmente. Sabo sólo rió un poco y le revolvió el cabello antes de ponerse de pie.

—Bueno, supongo que debo llevarlo ahora.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? Quedé de ir a casa de Law esta tarde, tal vez podrías dejarme en el camino de regreso —pidió Luffy con una de sus miradas de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia, de esas que el rubio nunca había podido resistir.

—Está bien, vamos. —El chico sonrió satisfecho y se levantó de su cama. Después de reposar gran parte del día el tobillo ya no le molestaba tanto y podía caminar si no apoyaba demasiado en él, por lo que hacía un leve cojeo mientras se movía, pero insistió en que él podía hacerlo así que sus hermanos lo dejaron ser.

—¿También vienes tú? —le preguntó al pecoso una vez que Luffy había salido de la habitación también.

—Pues, supongo que un poco de aire no me hará mal.

Sabo asintió y ambos salieron al pasillo, pero antes de bajar las escaleras el rubio detuvo a su hermano halando un poco de su brazo—. Ace, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

El chico no respondió en seguida, silencioso y desanimado se mantuvo mirando hacia ningún lugar en concreto sobre su hombro—. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, o lo que te haga estar más tranquilo? —preguntó al fin.

—La verdad.

—¿La verdad?... No, no lo estoy hermano, ni sé si lo estaré. —Entonces bajó la escalera, con la cabeza caída hacia adelante, una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y otra deslizándose por el barandal, siguiendo sus pasos.

Ahí, Sabo supo que su hermano estaba peor de lo que había creído la noche anterior. Marco lo había dejado, y él se había quedado solo y abandonado. Le había dejado a su suerte en este mundo cruel, sin más de su cariño y amor, se los había arrebatado y a su hermano sólo le quedaban las manos vacías y un presente acompañado de incertidumbre y angustia. Lo había dejado con un aura apagada, un espíritu agrietado, una esperanza perdida y un corazón destrozado.

_Continuará..._


	9. La verdad del corazón

[**Capítulo 9 ─ La verdad del corazón**]

Garp miró por la ventanilla junto a él, desde donde podía apreciar una gran extensión de cielo azul despejado casi por completo de no ser por unas cuantas nubes traviesas que ocasionalmente se entrometían en la trayectoria de las alas del avión, rehusándose a apartarse hasta que las atravesaba.

Debía admitir que no se sentía del todo cómodo dejando solos a sus nietos, pero lo habían mandado a Dressrosa porque había ciertos indicios de que tal vez Doflamingo estuviera de nuevo por ahí. Garp no estaba del todo convencido, no creía que fuera muy inteligente que el hombre regresara a seguir con sus turbios negocios a la misma ciudad donde lo habían atrapado la primera vez años atrás, o tal vez era por esto mismo que había vuelto a ese lugar. En fin, si en realidad no se trataba de Donquixote volviendo a las andadas, entonces igual tendría la oportunidad de apresar a unos cuantos delincuentes, por lo tanto no sería una pérdida de tiempo total.

Los chicos estarían bien, o al menos eso esperaba, les había dejado la vigilancia como una medida de seguridad, además de uno que otro medio, y si algo fuera de lo común llegaba a suceder sus hombres tenían órdenes de informarle de inmediato, eso al menos hasta que _él_ llegara, que en realidad tampoco debía faltar demasiado tiempo para eso, unos cuantos días cuando mucho. Así que ellos estarían bien, se repitió en la mente, siempre y cuando no se metieran en líos estarían bien.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Law miró el reloj como por enésima vez ese día. Ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, Luffy aún no se había aparecido por su casa y él comenzaba a desesperarse, aunque era verdad que su novio no le había dado una hora para su visita así que podría llegar en cualquier momento. Él sabía que parte de su ansiedad se debía a otra cosa que poco tenía que ver con la hora; necesitaba pedirle una disculpa a Luffy por su comportamiento y esperar que aceptara perdonarlo. Por lo menos durante su pequeña plática de la noche anterior había sonado menos molesto, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. Sólo un poco.

En ése momento alguien llamó a la puerta principal y Law salió al instante de la cocina tallándose las manos, que estaban un poco sudadas, en los costados de su pantalón antes de abrir—. Hola

—Hola Law —contestó Luffy, no del todo serio pero sin lanzarse encima de él como siempre hacía. A Law no le extrañó ni un poco, era normal dada la situación, pero aun así sintió cierto desconsuelo en la falta de ése afecto que el saludo efusivo de su novio siempre le brindaba. En definitiva tenía que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes.

Se hizo a un lado para que el chico pudiera pasar, fijándose de reojo en el ligero cojeo que hacía al caminar, y cerró la puerta tras él—. ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? —preguntó tanto para aligerar un poco el ambiente como porque quería saber cómo se encontraba.

—Bien, en realidad ya me siento mejor, casi no me duele —contestó el menor con una ligera sonrisa.

Law sonrió también, aliviado en cierta forma. El pequeño no estaba comportándose de forma hostil, eso era un buen presagio, por lo menos no estaría cerrado de oídos cuando tratara de explicarse. Ahora el problema era encontrar una buena manera de explicarse. En su caso, ser lo más sincero posible era la mejor (y la única) opción viable.

—¿Puedes subir las escaleras? Para ir a mi habitación. —La casa en ése momento estaba vacía, a excepción de ellos dos, pero él no quería arriesgarse a que Chopper o Vergo regresaran en cualquier momento e interrumpieran su conversación si es que se quedaban a hablarlo en la estancia, deseaba que todo quedara arreglado esa misma tarde y para ello necesitaban la mayor privacidad posible.

Luffy sólo asintió en respuesta y se dirigió a la escalinata para ir al segundo piso, subiendo con cuidado y su novio detrás de él en todo momento, hasta llegar a la habitación del mayor y tomar asiento en el borde de la cama, con tranquilidad, seguro de lo que quería hacer y decir, pero esperando el momento justo para ello.

Law entró también al segundo siguiente, le echó un rápido vistazo al tobillo izquierdo del menor y cerró la puerta de la habitación para acto seguido dirigirse a su armario. Estaba conformado por dos puertas corredizas, una de ellas un espejo de cuerpo completo, y en el interior unos tres espacios cuadrados acomodados en una columna junto a la ropa colgada. Estiró sus brazos y del cubículo más alto bajó una caja de cartón, estaba llena de medicamentos, banditas, pomadas, frascos de desinfectantes, y un montón de cosas más. Sacó un rollo de venda y un botecito verde (Luffy lo identificó después como el mismo que había tomado el doctor del boticario de su consultorio) y regresó la caja a su lugar antes de aproximarse a su novio.

—¿Me permites cambiarte el vendaje? No lo habrás hecho desde que fuiste al doctor, ¿verdad?

¿Contaba el hecho de habérselo quitado para tomar una ducha y después volvérselo a poner? No estaba seguro, pero mal no le hacía dejarle hacerlo—. Está bien.

Law asintió y se hincó en el suelo frente al chico, le retiró la sandalia que llevaba y comenzó a desenrollar la venda.

Luffy observó todos los movimientos del mayor y terminó sonriendo, entre enternecido y orgulloso, al percatarse de que hacía con exactitud lo mismo que había hecho el médico al revisarlo el día anterior—. De verdad pareces un doctor —comentó cuando lo vio terminar.

El moreno levantó la mirada, un tanto sorprendido, y después esbozó una sonrisa ladeada—. Gracias.

—Es la verdad, dentro de unos años serás el mejor doctor de todo Sabaody —aseguró el chico.

—Bueno, creo que superar a la Dra. Kureha no será tan sencillo, esa bruja tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Luffy soltó una risa, y Law casi lo siguió con un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo, se sentía tan increíblemente bien de poder seguir causando ese sonido y esa expresión alegre en el rostro de su novio, esa que al verla le inundaba el pecho de satisfacción y le hacía sentir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo por mantener a su pareja feliz. Entonces recordó la discusión de la tarde anterior. Suspiró decaído. Se sentó al lado izquierdo del menor, tomó su mano y comenzó a acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar.

—Oye, sobre lo de ayer… —no sabía muy bien cómo comenzar, pero sí sabía lo que tenía que decir, tal vez ese sería un buen modo de iniciar. Luffy lo observó, paciente y dispuesto a escucharlo—. Lo lamento mucho. Perdí un poco el control, pero no era mi intención haberte dicho eso y me arrepiento bastante de haberlo hecho. Supongo que no he superado por completo lo que pasó con Eustass-ya, y eso no me deja confiar en él o en sus acciones, y se ha acercado tanto a ti, se ha vuelto tan amigo tuyo que… tengo miedo, de que en algún momento consideres que él es más interesante que yo o que puede hacerte más feliz… —en ése punto agachó la mirada hacia su regazo—, a veces creo que ya lo hace, y no puedo dejar de pensar que está intentando apartarte de mí. Es sólo que no quiero perderte, no quiero que alguien más te aleje de mi lado.

_"__Los celos nacen del miedo que tienen las personas de perder a quienes aman, y en ocasiones nos hacen cometer errores, graves errores. […] Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, que yo mismo lo alejé de mí." _

Luffy sonrió con ternura, pensando en que tal vez a Law no le habría hecho mal estar presente en aquella plática que mantuviera con Zoro el día anterior, y colocó su mano libre sobre la de su novio, apretándolo un poco en un intento por darle seguridad. El par de ojos grises se alzaron al instante para mirarle directo, y él sintió unas tremendas ganas de borrar esa triste mirada con un montón de besos, pero antes de eso tenía que terminar de aclarar el asunto.

—Déjame contarte algo acerca de mi relación con Kid, ¿sí? —El mayor asintió en acuerdo, en ése momento él no estaba para ponerse caprichoso, así que haría y escucharía cualquier cosa que el otro quisiera—. Tú sabes que él y yo tampoco quedamos en los mejores términos después de lo que sucedió, ¿cierto?

Law volvió a asentir—. Aun no comprendo del todo cómo fue que terminaron siendo amigos, aunque en su momento lo consideré algo normal siendo que se trataba de ti y tu gran corazón.

El chico sonrió levemente, en cierta parte avergonzado por el comentario, pero después se puso un poco más serio para volver a abordar el tema—. En realidad, fue por algo que Kid hizo por mí por lo que pude dejar lo sucedido en el pasado y ofrecerle mi amistad. —Law ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, confusión y curiosidad aglomerándose en su mirada en una muda pregunta que el menor decidió contestarle—. Él me salvó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —soltó casi al instante, sin poder contener la pregunta en esa ocasión.

Luffy suspiró, pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos grises de su novio, él merecía saber la verdad, y si quería que el tema de Kid quedara zanjado de una vez y en definitiva debía decírselo. Así que le contó. Le contó que aquella tarde después de salir de su casa fue directo a la tienda de peluches del centro comercial para arreglar todo con la compra de Bepo y que Chopper lo recogiera al día siguiente, le contó que al salir de ahí estaba tan contento que sin darse cuenta tomó el camino equivocado y fue a parar a aquél parque al que semanas después lo llevó de la mano. Le contó también que aparecieron aquellos tipos, cómo empezaron a intentar intimidarlo entre todos y después a acorralarlo, le contó que intentó hacerles frente pero que al final no había podido con todos a la vez, y le contó del momento en que Kid apareció, acudiendo en su ayuda.

—Si él no hubiera llegado… bueno, es obvio lo que esos tipos me habrían hecho, lo que no sé es lo que habría pasado después. No tengo idea de si yo hubiera podido soportar eso por una segunda vez, menos con el hecho de la fuga al día siguiente. Tal vez habría tocado fondo, quizá no me hubiera recuperado. Incluso podría no estar aquí ahora, ellos podrían haberme matado después para librarse del problema. Pero no fue así, sigo aquí y estoy bien, gracias a él.

Law no dijo nada, su cabeza era un lío en ése momento, se encontraba aún en shock después de haber escuchado aquel acontecimiento. Luffy, su pequeño Luffy… aquellos tipos intentando… Eustass-ya… él había… pero, ¿qué demonios?

Con algo de duda estiró su mano y acomodó un poco el cabello del chico, más por el impulso y la necesidad de estar en contacto con él que por cualquier otra cosa—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —preguntó por fin, aún sin salir por completo de su conmoción.

—Porque… no tenía caso, el asunto no pasó a mayores, y con lo que sucedió después ya ni siquiera me preocupé por pensar en ello, no le di mayor importancia.

—¿Que no le diste mayor importancia? —Y ahí estaba de nuevo su ansiedad. Law no pudo contenerse más y abrazó al menor, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo todo lo posible sin lastimarlo de alguna forma, y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello—. No sé qué habría hecho si algo te hubiera pasado ahí.

Luffy le regresó el abrazo, un poco más sereno que él, y acarició su espalda con suavidad y lentitud—. Pero no me pasó nada, Law, porque Kid estuvo ahí para ayudarme. Él pudo haber pasado de largo, pudo haber hecho como si no hubiera visto nada y seguido con su camino, pudo haberme abandonado a mi suerte porque él no tenía ninguna obligación de interferir, pero decidió ayudarme. Eso es algo que yo no puedo ignorar. Tal vez cometió algunos errores antes, pero la gente cambia, unos mejoran otros empeoran. Kid ha mejorado, yo lo sé, lo he visto durante todos estos meses. Es un buen chico, un gran amigo, y confío en él.

Law inspiró profundo. En ése momento se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, había tratado a Kid como si fuera el villano de la película, cuando en realidad había evitado que el chico que amaba viviera su peor tormento una vez más.

—Lo lamento, me comporté como un idiota. De verdad lo siento.

El menor deslizó sus manos por la espalda de su novio hasta llegar a su cuello. Se separó de su abrazo lo suficiente para verlo cara a cara y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla—. Te perdono, aunque eso también deberías decírselo a él. —Y lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad hablaría con el pelirrojo, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con él—. Y, Law, quiero que comprendas esto; Kid, o cualquier otro chico que llegue a aparecer, podrá ser muy interesante y divertido y todo lo que quieras, pero tú también lo eres, y lo más importante, eres el que me hace completamente feliz, el único chico al que amo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero que confíes en eso, que confíes en mí al igual que yo lo hago en ti.

Law posó su mano sobre la mejilla del pequeño y la acarició con lentitud con su pulgar—. Lo haré, te lo prometo.

—Bien. —Sonrió, complacido por haber logrado arreglar el problema antes de que se agravara, y además estaba feliz y satisfecho por la promesa de Law, no tenía motivos para pensar que no la cumpliría y eso le bastaba. Aprovechando la posición de sus manos en el cuello del otro haló un poco de él para acercarlo y así sellar el pacto con un beso.

El mayor casi pudo haber suspirado de alivio al sentir los labios de su novio iniciando el contacto que tanto había ansiado desde que todo el problema comenzara la tarde anterior. Tal era su necesidad de sentir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad que muy pronto buscó un poco más allá de la suavidad y cariño con el que Luffy había empezado el beso, aferrándose con la mano derecha al cuello del menor y con la otra a su cadera, tratando de acercarlo un poco más al momento de asaltar sus labios con urgencia.

Luffy sintió cómo Law lo jalaba hacia él y no opuso ni una pisca de resistencia, al contrario, hizo su propio esfuerzo por acercarse más, comenzando por estirar los brazos lo suficiente para medio abrazarlo y pasear la pierna derecha entre las suyas, deslizándose como si estuviera jugueteando en medio de ellas, hasta que terminó por hartarse e, impulsándose un poco con la rodilla izquierda en la superficie de la cama, logró trepar a su regazo y colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, al mismo tiempo que abría la boca y le dejaba el camino libre a la lengua de su novio para que iniciara su tarea de reconocimiento interno. Law por supuesto no se hizo de rogar y cumplió el deseo del chico, subiendo un nivel más la intensidad de ese nexo que compartían.

El ambiente en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse algo caluroso, Luffy podía sentir que el aire se volvía un poco más denso y difícil de obtener, sentía sus manos picando de ansiedad y deseo, sin querer mantenerse quietas. Gracias al cielo Law llevaba una camisa de botones, así que sin esperar más comenzó a desabrocharla desde el más alto al mismo tiempo que inclinaba un poco la cabeza con tal de profundizar aún más el beso, aprovechando también para rozar ligeramente su piel cada que se libraba de un botón. El moreno no se quedó atrás, al notar que comenzaba a ser despojado de su ropa coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del otro, deslizándose por su piel cual serpiente al acecho, a punto de atacar y devorar a su presa.

Los pulmones de ambos rogaron por un poco del preciado oxígeno que tanto necesitaban, y el intenso beso que hasta ese momento había parecido infinito terminó en el mismo instante en que el último botón de la camisa del mayor era desprendido. Se tomaron un par de segundos para recuperar un poco de aire, y entonces Law fue el primero en actuar, levantando la prenda de su novio en un claro indicativo de que estirara los brazos para poder sacársela de una vez por todas. El chico acató su pedido y en un instante la camiseta ya había ido a parar al suelo. Después fue el turno de Luffy, quien no dudó un segundo antes de empezar a quitarle la camisa por completo, escabullendo sus manos desde los hombros a toda la extensión de sus brazos hasta que la prenda estuvo por fin fuera y haciéndole compañía a la suya propia allá donde en realidad en ése momento no les importaba.

Luffy rodeó el cuello de su novio con los brazos y se inclinó con toda la intención de volver a besarlo, pero entonces Law sujetó su cintura con firmeza y lo atrajo más hacia sí, a lo que él reaccionó dejando salir un pequeño quejido que no alcanzó a reprimir junto con una ligera mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación al percatarse de su reacción.

—Sí, sólo… fue una pequeña molestia, pero ya se me pasó —aseguró sonriéndole.

Law dirigió su mirada hacia el pie izquierdo de Luffy, percatándose de que por su posición había terminado estirando demasiado el tobillo contra la cama. Si no tenía cuidado podía lastimarlo más—. Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para después, cuando estés mejor.

—¿Qué? No —contestó frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Estoy bien Law, además yo… —hizo una pequeña pausa y deslizó su mano desde la mejilla del mayor hasta su cabello, donde enterró los dedos entre sus hebras azabaches, y lo miró a los ojos con una dulce expresión— quiero demostrarte que eres el único que puede hacerme sentir así.

Trafalgar no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo dicho, y también sentirse un poco culpable—. No tienes que demostrarme nada, Luffy, de verdad.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. —El pequeño le sonrió y se inclinó para ocultar el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, comenzando a plantar ligeros besos sobre su piel canela que hicieron que se estremeciera levemente—. Quiero que hagamos el amor, por favor.

—Demonios —soltó Law en algo parecido a un gruñido—, eres tan... —«_adorablemente excitante»_ se le antojaba perfecto para él en ése momento. Lo sostuvo con firmeza desde atrás de los muslos y se puso de pie. Luffy en seguida le rodeó la cintura con las piernas en un acto reflejo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar abrir la boca para hablar sintió la mullida superficie del colchón hundirse bajo su espalda. Al saberse recostado bajó las piernas hasta dejarlas tendidas en la cama.

—Tendré cuidado pero intenta no moverlo demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? —indicó Law, posicionado sobre él con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y apoyando las rodillas en la cama.

El menor sonrió y asintió como respuesta, y no esperó antes de acercarse para empezar un nuevo y entregado beso, comenzando también a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo del otro para intentar saciar un poco su deseo de él. Se deslizó por sus brazos amoldando sus dedos a la forma que tenían, disfrutando de la tensión de sus músculos bajo su tacto y la chispa de calor que se disparaba ante la fricción de sus pieles, casi creía que en cualquier momento podría encender fuego, uno que viviera sólo alimentándose de la pasión que sus cuerpos liberaban.

Law abandonó sus labios para descender un poco más, pasando con lentitud de su mentón a su cuello, donde se entretuvo sólo un poco besando su piel antes de bajar hasta la clavícula, que sobresalía revelando su posición. Sonrió con picardía y se atrevió a morder ahí, obteniendo un jadeo ahogado de su novio como recompensa. En ése tiempo que llevaban juntos había tenido la oportunidad de explorar a fondo ese exquisito cuerpo, encontrando puntos tan sensibles que podían lograr que el pequeño perdiera la cabeza tan pronto que parecía difícil de creer, y nunca había dudado antes de aprovecharse un poco de ellos. Delineó con su lengua la marca que había quedado en ése lugar, y Luffy no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquello.

—Law… no hagas eso… —pidió con una voz demasiado débil y salpicada de deseo como para que el moreno pudiera pensar que lo decía en serio.

—¿Por qué no? Si te gusta tanto… —Ésta vez se tomó la libertad de zigzaguear un poco con los labios por su pecho, jugando con el ritmo de su respiración y su cordura, acercándose peligrosamente a esos pequeños bultitos rosados para después volver a alejarse, dejando al chico expectante y ansioso, hasta que se decidió al fin a tomar uno entre sus labios y succionarlo.

Luffy dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada y emitió un leve sonido de satisfacción, aferrándose a la espalda del mayor al sentir que mordía y estimulaba su pezón sin recato alguno mientras masajeaba el otro con sus dedos. Law se entretuvo un rato, disfrutando de ver cómo el rostro del menor se descomponía en una mueca cuando apretaba los labios intentando retener cualquier sonido que quisiera salir, con sus mejillas coloradas y los ojos cerrados, confiando ciegamente en él. Éste hecho lo hizo sentirse tan satisfecho y lleno de felicidad que no pudo evitar volver a subir hasta su rostro y besarlo, tranquilo y lento, saboreando lo dulce de sus labios con una suavidad que no encajaba del todo con el ambiente anterior, pero de la cual Luffy no se quejó y sólo se dejó llevar por él.

El moreno colocó una mano en la cadera de su novio y se escabulló hasta su espalda, jalándolo un poco para pegarlo más a él. Entonces el menor levantó la pierna derecha y rodeó el cuerpo del otro con ella. El beso terminó cuando Law, sin quererlo en realidad, rozó la entrepierna del chico con la rodilla y causó que Luffy, ante el movimiento inesperado, se separara de él para dejar salir un gemido que no pudo contener. Al escucharlo la tentación fue tanta que no pudo resistirse y repitió aquél movimiento, logrando que el menor volviera a gemir y se aferrara a sus hombros en busca de algo para poder sostenerse. El pequeño lo miró con los ojos brillosos, las pupilas dilatadas y sin poder enfocar bien por el aturdimiento en el que se encontraba, respirando agitado y con las mejillas más rojizas que antes, y entonces él sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco lo suficientemente fuerte como para saltar fuera de su pecho y volver a él en un segundo.

—Law… —dijo Luffy, con la voz turbada por la excitación.

—Tranquilo, ya vamos hacia allá.

Un beso más sobre esos deliciosos labios y Law comenzó a descender, serpenteando por su cuerpo, besando y mordiendo ahí donde sabía que al chico le gustaba, arrancándole jadeos, suspiros y suaves gemidos que al escucharlos mandaban descargas directas a la parte sur de su organismo. Pero él todavía podía esperar, por ahora lo que quería era hacer que Luffy se sintiera bien.

Luffy volvió a estremecerse al sentir la humedad de la lengua de su novio paseando sobre su vientre mientras que desabrochaba su pantalón y comenzaba a bajarlo junto con la ropa interior, con una suavidad y lentitud que parecían ser parte de un método de tortura para el pequeño.

Law tuvo cuidado al momento de sacarle las prendas al chico para no terminar lastimándolo, y aprovechó su posición para acariciar y besar sus piernas en toda su extensión, provocando que el menor cerrara los ojos y disfrutara la calidez que llenaba su pecho con tal muestra de cariño de parte de su novio. Luffy se incorporó lo suficiente para alcanzar el rostro del moreno con las manos y hacer que se acercara a él para poder besarlo una vez más, en una mezcla de amor y deseo, un beso profundo e intenso, pero a la vez cariñoso. Asfixiantemente dulce.

Para cuando el mayor se dio cuenta ya estaba de nuevo recostado por completo sobre el otro, sin saber en qué momento la ropa que conservaba había salido volando lejos de ellos, pero la verdad era que poco le interesaba eso, no podía pensar en mucho más que no fuera seguir besando y acariciando tanto como fuera posible del chico que estaba ahí entre sus brazos, mientras ese calor abrumador los rodeaba y empujaba a más. La poca cordura que le quedaba le sirvió para estirar su brazo, abrir el compartimiento del buró y buscar a tientas hasta encontrar el bote de lubricante que ahí guardaba y se aseguraba de siempre tener al alcance.

Luffy jadeó y se estremeció al sentir la frescura de la sustancia que Law comenzaba a esparcir por su entrada, rodeando el área para después verter un poco más en sus dedos y hacer presión, invadiendo ese lugar íntimo al que nadie más tenía acceso. Se aferró a los hombros del mayor, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras intentaba recuperar un poco del aire que los besos le habían robado, jadeando mientras sentía cómo su novio paseaba de nuevo sus labios por su cuello y torso y lo preparaba con tal de asegurarse de que no lo lastimaría. Law siempre era así cuando hacían el amor, siempre besaba cada parte de su cuerpo a la que tuviera acceso, acariciaba cada rincón con ímpetu y cuidaba de no lastimarlo o hacer algo que le disgustara. Él lo hacía sentir deseado y amado, a pesar de todas las cicatrices en su cuerpo y la historia detrás de ellas. Luffy no creía que fuera posible encontrar a alguien más que lo amara tanto y lo hiciera sentir así por más que buscara, y la verdad era que él no tenía siquiera la intención de intentar buscar, Law era todo lo que podría llegar a querer y necesitar algún día, y esperaba que él pudiera sentirlo así en ése momento.

Después de un rato ya había comenzado a soltar pequeños gemidos, que se volvieron un poco más fuertes cuando sintió a Law golpear ese lugar que lo hacía perder la cabeza. Se aferró a las sabanas de la cama como si ellas pudieran regresarle algo de cordura y movió las caderas en un intento de obtener más de esa descarga de placer que corría por su cuerpo. Law supuso que ya estaba bien así que terminó con la preparación, obteniendo un jadeo de su novio al sentir que la invasión terminaba, y esparció una buena cantidad de lubricante sobre su más que despierto miembro.

Tomó los muslos del chico y los levantó para dejar a la vista su entrada, acercando su erección ahí. Luffy le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y él pudo deslizar así sus manos hasta su cadera y sujetarlo con firmeza.

—Voy a entrar —le avisó, el menor sólo asintió en respuesta.

Law comenzó a deslizarse suave y lentamente, con cuidado, al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco más sobre el cuerpo del otro, quien al tenerlo ya más cerca se sostuvo de sus brazos, dejando escapar un par de gemidos que venían acompañados de una expresión ensombrecida por el deseo. El mayor jadeó al llegar al fondo, un delicioso calor envolviendo su hombría y apretándola, robándole el aire y la cordura. Aun así pudo esperar un poco antes de comenzar a moverse, primero poco a poco, tentativo, y aumentando el ritmo según la expresión y los gemidos de su novio le revelaban que estaba más que bien, disfrutando del placer que él le proporcionaba. Levantó la cadera de Luffy para un mejor ángulo, y el chico enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aferrándose a él de donde le fuera posible mientras el sonido de sus gemidos inundaba la habitación.

Trafalgar también se aferró al menor, sosteniendo su cuerpo como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer. Él había tenido tanto de miedo de que eso pasara, de que sus inseguridades hubieran ido demasiado lejos, de que el chico no perdonara su error, que se alejara y lo abandonara. Pero no, Luffy seguía ahí, había escuchado lo que tenía para decir e incluso le había contado aquello sólo para que él estuviera más tranquilo, lo había tratado con paciencia y amor. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, junto a él, cada uno entre los brazos del otro. El lugar al que ambos pertenecían, el que por fin habían encontrado y que nunca abandonarían.

Luffy enterró los dedos en el cabello del mayor, acercándose para obtener un beso más, uno de esos que lo dejaban volar más arriba del cielo, allá a donde nadie más podría llevarlo. Fundió sus labios con los de su amante, sus cuerpos envueltos en una danza de pasión y amor que los llevó a ambos hasta donde estaba prohibido llegar. El menor se pegó todo lo que pudo a su novio al momento de llegar al orgasmo, separándose de sus labios para dejar escapar el anuncio de su final, y Trafalgar no pudo evitar clavar los dientes en el hombro de su pareja cuando alcanzó su propio límite.

Se dejaron caer en el colchón, aun sin separarse ni un poco, con sus agitadas respiraciones mezclándose y sus mentes despejándose poco a poco. Luffy desenredó sus piernas de la cintura del mayor y las bajó con cuidado, y soltó un débil jadeo cuando lo sintió abandonar su interior. Law no se retiró de encima de inmediato, dejó que su pulso se normalizara, mientras la mano que aún conservaba en la espalda baja de su novio jugueteaba un poco, deslizando sus dedos en una sutil caricia. Con su mano libre retiró un poco del cabello que el chico llevaba sobre la cara, obteniendo una brillante sonrisa dedicada sólo para él. La respondió con una un poco más pequeña, pero no por eso menos feliz, y plantó un suave y cariñoso beso sobre esos labios antes de alejarse un poco de él para recoger la cobija que solía dejar al pie de la cama y que había terminado cayendo al suelo.

Los arropó con ella y se situó a un lado del menor, colocándose de costado con el codo sobre una de las almohadas y la cabeza apoyada en su mano, observando complacido esa sonrisa que no se borraba y el brillo en los ojos de su novio. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, pero no uno incómodo, sino que más bien reconfortante y cálido.

—Si vamos a reconciliarnos así siempre, tal vez deberíamos pelearnos más a menudo —comentó el moreno sonriendo de lado mientras deslizaba sus dedos con suavidad por el brazo del menor.

—¡Law! —reclamó el pequeño.

El mayor rió un poco—. Vale, está bien, sólo era una pequeña broma. —Luffy formó un tierno puchero de reproche y él no pudo evitar delinear sus labios suavemente con el pulgar—. Si te soy sincero, no podría soportarlo.

El menor hizo de sus labios una fina sonrisa, de esas que lo hacían parecer aún más joven de lo que ya era—. Yo tampoco.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien entre nosotros ahora?

—Todo bien.

Law sonrió—. Genial. —Acarició con su pulgar debajo de su ojo, justo sobre la cicatriz, y se inclinó para besarlo. Suave, como una ligera brisa de verano, los labios de ambos amoldándose casi a la perfección, como si hubieran sido diseñados para esa acción. Luffy estiró un poco su brazo para colocar su mano en el cuello de su novio, mientras que éste colocaba la suya propia sobre su cadera, acariciando con lentitud su piel, deslizándose como si estuviera tratando de dibujar algo ahí, alguna figura indefinida que seguro representaría la comodidad y tranquilidad que en ese momento le embargaban.

—Law-niichan pod…

—¡Chopper! —exclamó el moreno sentándose de golpe. Luffy a su lado se sonrojó notablemente casi hasta las raíces de su cabello. La puerta de la habitación se había abierto sin aviso previo, dándole paso a un chico castaño que había enmudecido al ver la escena en que participaba su hermano mayor, para que segundos después su rostro tomara una tonalidad rojiza superior a la del mismo Luffy. Law casi creyó ver humo saliendo de su cabeza.

Chopper comenzó a boquear y balbucear lo que sonaban como puras incoherencias—. Y-yo… eh venía… sólo… ¡Lo siento mucho! —Y haciendo una exagerada reverencia salió de la habitación más veloz que un rayo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Law se quedó observando la puerta cerrada de su habitación por un par de segundos, como que aun procesando el hecho de que su hermano menor lo había encontrado en la cama junto a su novio con nada más que una sábana cubriendo sus desnudos cuerpos. Se giró para ver a su acompañante, a quien al parecer ya se le había bajado un poquito la vergüenza, y ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, hasta que el mayor sonrió de lado.

—Creo que le hemos causado un trauma a mi hermanito.

Luffy soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa—. ¿Ups?

Trafalgar se soltó a reír, sin ninguna razón aparente, y el chico lo siguió al instante. Si lo pensaba bien, Chopper había tenido suerte de no encontrarlos antes y _en pleno acto_. Tomó al menor de la cintura para acercarlo más, y aun con la sonrisa en su boca volvió a besarlo. Esos dulces labios adictivos le correspondieron en seguida con entrega y amor, y él sintió que si en ése momento la casa se derrumbaba sobre ellos moriría feliz.

Por su parte un pequeño chico castaño estaba encerrado en el baño de su habitación, remojándose la cara una y otra vez tratando de bajar el calor que le había entrado de momento. Lo peor era que no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Él ya estaba algo acostumbrado a ver a su hermano y su amigo besarse de vez en cuando, incluso había visto en ocasiones a Sanji y Zoro hacerlo también hacía tiempo, y no era que le incomodara en realidad, le alegraba ver que eran felices juntos. Pero de eso a encontrarlos desnudos en la cama… bueno, había una gran diferencia.

Soltó un suspiro al momento de cerrar el grifo y se apoyó en el lavamanos mientras terminaba de tranquilizarse. Las gotas de agua escurrían por su cara y caían al fregadero para perderse por el desagüe, y él seguía pensando en Law y Luffy, aunque ya no tanto en la escena de momentos atrás, sino en su relación de forma general. Cuando los veía parecían estar tan cómodos, Luffy sonreía al estar de la mano con su hermano, o dejándose abrazar por él. Law no era de los que sonreían todo el tiempo, él lo sabía, pero aun así su novio siempre le sacaba sonrisas, siempre se le tiraba encima y en lugar de reprimendas obtenía besos y abrazos. Se veían felices y enamorados del otro hasta la médula. Entonces Chopper pensó, ¿qué se sentiría estar así de locamente enamorado de alguien?

Levantó la cabeza un poco y frente a él su reflejo le regresó la mirada. Su rostro aún estaba mojado, sus pestañas habían atrapado unas cuantas gotas traviesas, y el rubor de sus mejillas había disminuido hasta parecer unas pequeñas manchas rosadas a juego con sus labios. ¿Y los besos? Él sabía que la gente que se quería se besaba, aunque también sabía que muchos lo hacían sólo porque sí. Él no entendía eso, ¿no se suponía que sólo deberías besar a la persona que te gusta? ¿O acaso en realidad no importaba? Él se sentiría muy incómodo si fuera por la calle besando a todos. Bueno, tal vez para cada quien era diferente. Además, él nunca había besado a nadie, así que no sabía nada al respecto.

Sin darse cuenta llevó un par de dedos hacia sus labios, apenas llegando a rozarlos con las yemas. ¿Qué se sentiría besar a alguien? ¿Qué se sentiría besar a esa persona especial? En su cabeza se formó la imagen de él, abrazando a alguien más alto y colocándose casi de puntitas para alcanzar su rostro, un rostro de piel blanca un poco bronceada y un par de ojos casi negros por completo…

—¡Wuuaaahh! ¡Chopper, ¿en qué cosas piensas?! —Alarmado volvió a abrir el grifo y metió el rostro bajo el chorro de agua. ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando para imaginar tal situación? ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loco? ¡Era su mejor amigo, joder! ¡Eso no debía pasar!

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó una toalla para secarse mientras salía del baño y caminaba hasta llegar a su cama, donde se tumbó sin más ceremonia.

Una cosa era segura: por su seguridad mental y emocional no volvería a entrar en la habitación de su hermano sin tocar la puerta antes. Jamás. En la vida.

_Continuará..._


	10. El fin justifica los medios

[**Capítulo 10 ─ El fin justifica los medios**]

_«Podríamos decir que en el amor, el dolor es proporcional a la belleza de la historia que se ha vivido»  
_─"Perdona si te llamo amor", Federico Moccia

«Viernes, Mayo 30»

«Impel Down ― Facultad de Psicología»

El último timbre del día sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a guardar todas sus cosas antes incluso de que el profesor dijera que podían retirarse, aunque ya acostumbrado a ello sólo dejó la tiza en su lugar y caminó al escritorio para tomar su maletín—. Y no olviden que la próxima semana será el examen, estudien. —Todos dejaron escapar una exclamación de disgusto y el profesor sonrió complacido antes de salir, seguido un par de segundos después por los alumnos.

Perona se colocó su mochila y caminó hasta situarse junto al asiento de su amigo, que en ese momento terminó de guardar sus libros y se puso de pie.

—No sabes cómo te odio en éste momento —dijo ella una vez comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del aula.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —preguntó Sabo, confundido.

—No te hagas el que no sabes, cerebrito. Tú y tu maldito promedio perfecto no tendrán que presentar los exámenes finales.

El rubio sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza—. No es nada seguro, Perona.

—¡Oh, por favor! Modestia aparte Sabo, eres el favorito de todos los jodidos profesores y tienes un registro impecable, sería un milagro que tuvieras que presentar algún examen y lo sabes.

El chico sólo rió por lo bajo ante el comentario, a lo que ella respondió fulminándolo con la mirada. Se detuvieron en el punto donde los pasillos se cruzaban.

—Igual puedo ayudarte a estudiar si así lo quieres.

—Oh, lo harás así tenga que amarrarte a la silla de tu escritorio, no me dejarás morir sola.

Sabo rodó los ojos con diversión, se despidió de su amiga y tomó el pasillo contrario a ella. Normalmente los viernes no se quedaba a trabajar en la biblioteca, pero como la semana anterior había faltado unos días por sus problemas emocionales los estaba reponiendo, por lo que todos los días se había quedado a ayudar aunque no tuviera nada que hacer. Nunca se aburría, en realidad, ya fuera porque tomaba un libro para leer o porque su mente se ponía a divagar acerca de lo que se le ocurriera, aunque de una u otra manera siempre terminaba dándole vueltas a los recuerdos que ése lugar albergaba, buenos recuerdos que esperaba poder repetir en un futuro no muy lejano.

Cuando estaba a un par de pasillos antes de llegar a la biblioteca la puerta de un aula que él acababa de pasar se abrió y alguien lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo al interior aprovechando el factor sorpresa. Para cuando Sabo pudo reaccionar se encontró acorralado entre una de las paredes del aula ─eso se estaba volviendo algo demasiado frecuente para su gusto, pasó por su cabeza por un segundo─ y un chico que él no conocía, pero que recordaba haber visto en un par de ocasiones acompañando a Shachi. Llevaba un gorro que ponía «Penguin» con el que cubría sus ojos, y no pudo evitar compararlo con la manera en que Killer utilizaba su flequillo para taparse media cara.

Desvió la mirada para no pensar en ello, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico que lo había emboscado sostenía el cuello de su camiseta en lo que él reconocía como una forma amenazante y agresiva.

—Eh, ¿se te ofrece algo? —preguntó dubitativo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —masculló el chico entre dientes como toda respuesta.

—Aah… perdona pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres, ¿qué le hice a quién?

—¡A Shachi, por supuesto! —exclamó Penguin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste para que se comporte así?

Sabo elevó una ceja, confundido. ¿Que si qué le había hecho él a Shachi? ¡Pero si Shachi fue quien le robó un beso, luego intentó hacerlo de nuevo y para rematar insultó a Killer! Además, al chico no lo había visto desde su encuentro, una semana atrás.

—Disculpa, pero yo no le he hecho nada a Shachi.

—¿Y cómo explicas su extraño comportamiento? Shachi no es de los que pasa por sobre los sentimientos de los demás, él es amable, generoso y gentil. ¡Cambió desde que te conoció!

El rubio frunció un poco el ceño, tenía la ligera impresión de que ése chico le tenía un rencor que iba más allá del simple hecho de creer que el cambio de Shachi se debía a él, podía sentir el peso de su mirada aun debajo del gorro, como si quisiera atravesarlo con ella y así deshacerse de él. Lo sujetó de las muñecas y le forzó a que soltara su camisa.

—Si tan preocupado estás por Shachi, ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas a él qué es lo que le sucede? Aquí no vas a conseguir nada.

—Yo sé lo que le sucede, ¡lo hace por ti! —insistió, soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad a pesar de que él no estaba aplicando demasiada fuerza—. Sólo quiero que sea otra vez como era cuando no te conocía.

Sabo captó la tristeza que se escondía tras esas palabras y no pudo sino sentirse mal por él; el chico estaba desesperado y él podía notarlo, pero no podía ayudarle a cumplir lo que quería—. Yo no puedo hacer que vuelva a ser el de antes porque no le pedí que cambiara ni lo forcé a ello, yo no tengo la culpa de que lo haya hecho.

Penguin dio dos pasos atrás, casi como si se estuviera tambaleando para caer al suelo, y apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza, y el mayor sintió el impulso de querer reconfortarlo al ver esa pose tan derrotada, incluso comenzó a levantar su brazo como si fuera a posar la mano en su hombro, pero se detuvo a medio camino. El chico no necesitaba su lástima, y aunque en realidad le gustaría ayudarlo lo único que haría sería que se sintiera peor, ya bastante tenía como para que él lo ayudara a hundirse todavía más, no había nada que pudiera hacer por él.

—Sólo… mantente lejos de él —dijo el menor, y aunque sus palabras en otras circunstancias podrían sonar autoritarias o desafiantes, ahora sólo eran un débil pedido. Eran su última esperanza.

—Si te sirve de algo, yo no lo buscaré.

Penguin hizo un leve y casi imperceptible asentimiento, accediendo. Sabo esperó un momento, pero el chico no volvió a hablar ni se movió, y sintiendo que sobraba ahí se agachó para tomar su mochila del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta del aula. Cuando la abrió dudo un par de segundos antes de volver a girarse hacia su acompañante—. Oye… de verdad pienso que deberías hablar con Shachi. Tal vez él no sepa lo preocupado que estás, sería bueno que se lo digas. —Penguin no cambió su posición, y él se limitó a abandonar el aula y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Penguin escuchó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, pero mantuvo su posición por un momento más, casi como si estuviera deseando convertirse en una inmóvil estatua de piedra, antes de caminar arrastrando los pies hasta el escritorio más cercano a él, donde se derrumbó en el asiento y enterró el rostro en la madera de la mesa. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo lograría que Shachi volviera a ser el de antes? Su amigo no lo escuchaba, no quería hablar acerca del tema, últimamente estaba tan cambiado y distante que ya casi ni podía reconocerlo. ¿Cómo conseguiría obtener de regreso… al castaño del que se había enamorado?

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Nami se plantó en la entrada de la cocina, con la mano apoyada en la pared a su lado, y observó con algo de tristeza al chico rubio que se encontraba frente a la estufa preparando alguna de sus deliciosas recetas.

Ese día su hermana Nojiko regresaría a casa, ella estudiaba fuera y era su temporada de vacaciones así que les haría una visita de unas cuantas semanas, y sus padres querían darle un buen recibimiento así que ella le había pedido a su amigo que le ayudara a preparar una buena comida para su llegada. Sanji era amigo de la familia desde que ambos eran tan sólo unos niños de preescolar, prácticamente era para ella como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, así que sus padres no tuvieron ningún problema en que él se les uniera también.

De igual forma le había pedido su ayuda con la esperanza de que eso pudiera ayudar al chico a despejar un poco su mente. Ya iban casi dos semanas desde que su relación con Zoro terminara y su semblante no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, seguía apagado y débil, y por más que intentara hacer creer a los demás que estaba a la perfección ella sabía que la tristeza no lo abandonaría pronto. La cocina le ayudaba, dejaba a su mente vagar en otros lados, alejarse un poco de la angustia que acosaba a su corazón y distraerse en algo que le exigiera toda su atención. Pero no le regresaba la felicidad a sus ojos.

Nami no podía sino sentir cierta ira dirigida hacia el peli verde, por ser el culpable de haber derrumbado de esa forma la alegre expresión del rostro del rubio, y aunque Zoro también era su amigo no podía evitar inclinar la balanza hacia Sanji, hacia el que la había protegido de todo desde que era una pequeña niña indefensa.

—Fue error de los dos, en realidad.

La peli naranja casi dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su amigo rompiendo con el silencio del lugar, mientras el chico seguía dándole la espalda, concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba cocinando—. ¿Sanji-kun? —preguntó dubitativa, pensando en que tal vez aquello sólo había sido obra de su imaginación. Sin embargo, el rubio volvió a hablar sin cambiar su postura.

—Sé que ves a Zoro como el malo de la historia y el culpable de todo esto, pero no es justo. Nuestra relación no falló sólo por él, yo noté que las cosas iban mal y no dije nada hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, me callé todo pensando ilusamente que las cosas se arreglarían solas con el tiempo, guardé silencio por miedo a enfrentarlo y que todo terminara como lo hizo. Así que los dos tenemos la culpa, Zoro no es el malo aquí, sólo es alguien que cometió errores, al igual que yo.

—Él te lastimó, Sanji-kun —insistió Nami.

—Sí, pero yo dejé que lo hiciera.

La chica guardó silencio después de eso. Entendía lo que su amigo quería explicarle, lo más probable era que tuviera razón, pero aun así le era algo difícil sólo aceptar aquello. La verdad era que ella no podía comprender cómo Sanji seguía defendiendo a Zoro después de cómo habían terminado las cosas, cualquier otra persona podría haberlo maldecido frente a medio mundo y haber dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero no él.

Esbozó una pequeña y triste sonrisa; Sanji seguía amándolo después de todo, aunque eso hiciera que el dolor fuera aún más intenso. Se adentró en la cocina y se recargó en la encimera con las manos sobre la superficie, observando las hábiles manos del cocinero moviéndose con agilidad hasta que todo estuvo listo y la estufa apagada. Entonces bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, y con una voz baja y un tanto insegura preguntó:

—¿Lo perdonarías?

Sanji se congeló en su lugar, tenso de pies a cabeza—. ¿Di-disculpa? —preguntó titubeante, a pesar de que había escuchado bien la pregunta de su amiga.

Nami dio un paso al frente, seria y un poco más segura que antes—. Si Zoro te pidiera perdón e intentara arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, ¿lo perdonarías?

El chico evitó mirarla directo a la cara, comenzando a recoger todo lo que había quedado en la cocina—. Prefiero no vivir de suposiciones y falsas esperanzas, Nami-san, es mejor concentrarse en el presente y lo que es.

La peli naranja lo detuvo sujetándolo por un brazo cuando intentó pasar a su lado. No lo iba dejar ir ahora—. ¿Lo harías?

Sanji contuvo la respiración. ¿Perdonar a Zoro? ¿Acaso era posible siquiera que el chico intentara arreglar el asunto? ¿Y si eso pasara, qué haría él? ¿Podría dejar de lado todo lo que había ocurrido y darle otra oportunidad? ¿Dejaría que su corazón, que aún amaba a Zoro, lo guiara de vuelta hacia él? ¿U obedecería a su cerebro, que le gritaba que era una muy mala idea regresar a la boca del lobo?

Bajó la cabeza, dejando que el fleco le cubriera ambos ojos como una triste sombra envolviéndolos.

—...No lo sé.

Nami aflojó un poco la expresión de su rostro y soltó al chico, dando un paso hacia atrás. Aun así, Sanji no se movió ni un ápice.

—Lo amo, Nami-san, pero no sé si podría volver a confiar en ése sentimiento. Después de todo, es el que me ha traído hasta este punto.

Ella observó, entristecida, a su amigo caminando con esa expresión que no podía considerarse ni siquiera una sombra de lo que había sido tiempo atrás.

_"Zoro… si vas a hacer algo date prisa, antes de que lo pierdas para siempre"._

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Ace observó la fachada del edificio del otro lado de la calle y suspiró con pesadez.

_"¿Qué demonios se supone que estoy haciendo aquí?"_ se preguntó con pesar. De verdad, el hecho de haber terminado justo en ese lugar al caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Ya había pasado una semana. Toda una maldita semana en la que los minutos parecían horas, en la que los momentos de silencio eran invadidos por los murmullos de recuerdos, en la que su mente lo traicionaba al dormir y dejarle soñar que eso nunca había pasado. Una jodida semana en la que no había escuchado siquiera el rumor de la voz del rubio ni visto a su sombra. El hombre no lo había buscado, ni llamado ni mucho menos pretendido, y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas. _"¿Se habrá olvidado ya de mí? ¿Tan rápido?"_.

En ése momento la puerta principal del edificio se abrió dándole paso a la razón de su insomnio durante los últimos días. Ace se apresuró a esconderse detrás de uno de los postes de electricidad que se encontraban en la acera en un intento por que Marco no notara que estaba ahí, aunque en realidad no pareció haber sido muy necesario pues el hombre iba totalmente inmerso en la conversación que mantenía por teléfono con quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea. Él no pudo evitar sentir un molesto tirón en su ya de por sí dañado corazón al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, un gesto suave y definido que no se borraba aun cuando hablaba. Por la forma en que movía los labios, Portgas pudo deducir que era una plática bastante animada.

El policía se detuvo junto a la puerta del piloto de su auto, que estaba aparcado junto a la acera ─el hombre nunca utilizaba el estacionamiento del edificio, por eso de si llegaba a presentarse alguna emergencia de trabajo y tuviera que salir de ahí en menos de un segundo─ y se mantuvo ahí por un par de minutos más hasta por fin cortar la llamada, y sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro se adentró en el coche.

Ace salió de su escondite ─que en realidad no le había servido de nada, si el hombre hubiera decidido voltear bien podría haberlo descubierto pues el dichoso poste no cubría mucho más de la mitad de su cuerpo, pero claro no lo había hecho y él no sabía si catalogar ese hecho como bueno o malo─ al ver que el vehículo comenzaba a alejarse por la calle en dirección contraria a donde él estaba. No pudo evitar llevar su mano a la altura de su pecho y estrujar su camiseta, tratando de disipar un poco esa asfixiante sensación de vacío que ya podía reconocer instalándose y propagándose por todo su interior.

Así que Marco no sólo ya lo había olvidado, sino que era más que feliz sin él en su vida. _"Tal vez… ya me había convertido en nada más que un estorbo para él"_.

La dolorosa realidad volvió a caerle encima como un chorro de agua helada, con todo y la cubeta golpeando su cabeza. Si lo pensaba bien, aquello tenía bastante sentido, es decir, el mayor en realidad no le había dado una razón o justificación válida para terminar su relación más allá del simple hecho de _querer_ que se acabara. Quizá se había cansado del _mocoso_ y había preferido buscar a alguien más _calificado_ para formalizar algo.

Ace sabía que en realidad eso no encajaba en nada con la personalidad del Marco que él conocía, pero vamos, aquél hombre le había declarado su amor cientos de veces y prometido estar a su lado por siempre otras tantas, y no había titubeado ni un poco al momento de mandar todo aquello a la mierda. Así que él ya no sabía qué pensar al respecto, si alguna vez realmente lo quiso o si desde el principio todo fue nada más que una farsa. En ese momento se sentía demasiado agredido y dañado por dentro como para rememorar todas aquellas ocasiones en que el rubio le demostró su afecto no sólo con palabras, sino con acciones, con su compañía y su apoyo, con su amor incondicional en los momentos difíciles. Eso no podía haber sido sólo teatro, ¿verdad? Que alguien por favor le dijera que todo eso había sido más que real, porque él estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a alejarse del lugar con un caminado débil y sin energía, casi arrastrando los pies por el suelo mientras su cabeza giraba una y otra vez sin detenerse, perturbándolo.

Después de unas cuantas cuadras ya había pasado de la dolorosa depresión a la rabia incontenible. ¿Por qué diablos él tenía que estar sufriendo en un estado deplorable, sin poder dormir ni concentrarse en nada, mientras el muy maldito de su ex novio estaba feliz de la vida siguiendo adelante como si nada hubiera pasado? Como… como si lo suyo en realidad nunca hubiera existido.

Ace paró en seco. Oh no, no señor. Él no iba a regresar esa tarde a su casa para hacerse bolita en su cama bajo las mantas, mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente y torturaban su corazón, como había estado haciendo durante la última semana. Claro que no, eso ya había terminado, él no iba a seguir sufriendo por alguien que decidió no era lo suficientemente bueno para seguir con él. ¿Marco lo había dejado de lado? ¡Pues bien, dos podían jugar a lo mismo!

Sacó su celular ─en el que se había visto en la necesidad de gastar una parte de sus ahorros para poder comprarlo, pues el anterior quedó por completo inservible después de hacerse añicos contra la pared─ del bolsillo de su pantalón y sin perder tiempo buscó entre la lista de contactos hasta dar con el que necesitaba y presionó la tecla para llamar.

—Eh, Bascud… sí, oye ¿estás libre esta noche?

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«9:34 p.m.»

Aparcó el coche ─recién salido del taller mecánico el día anterior─ en el espacio disponible más cercano del lugar al que se dirigían—. Bien, hay que divertirnos —dijo el azabache desde el asiento del copiloto, de una manera que a su acompañante le pareció como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo en lugar de con él, descolocándose el cinturón y haciendo amago de abrir la puerta, pero apenas con la manija en mano el castaño se adelantó a tomarlo por la otra muñeca, deteniéndolo—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó observándolo con una ceja alzada.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Ace? —El nombrado apretó los labios ante el cuestionamiento y él alcanzó a notarlo. Entendía, en cierta parte, que su amigo estaba dolido, o tal vez _destrozado_ sería un mejor término, que la herida era muy profunda y que por más que intentara no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, que el vacío era insoportable y que estaba desesperado por encontrar una vía de escape. Lo sabía porque él mismo se había sentido así tiempo atrás, porque él ya había pasado por la misma agonía y entendía lo que era desear con el alma que todo eso desapareciera. Pero esa no era la forma correcta de hacerlo, al menos a él no le parecía así y si de verdad conocía a Ace como él pensaba conocerlo sabía que el chico sólo estaba actuando por mero impulso y despecho, y que después se maldeciría a sí mismo por haber actuado de forma tan inconsciente.

—Si no quieres acompañarme puedes irte, Bascud, ya buscaré la forma de regresar a casa más tarde, pero yo voy a entrar ahí, voy a divertirme como nunca y a olvidarme de él cueste lo que cueste. —Dicho esto se soltó del agarre en su muñeca y salió del auto con un poco de brusquedad.

Bascud observó por unos segundos la puerta que su amigo acababa de cerrar. Al final parecía que no iba a poder detenerlo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo ahí para que hiciera cualquier otra estupidez aparte de la que ya tenía pensada—. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas después, amigo —susurró al aire para acto seguido soltar un suspiro derrotado, salir del coche e ir tras el chico.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, mientras entraban al lugar, del par de ojos que los observaban desde dentro de un coche aparcado al otro lado de la calle, mucho menos de la sonrisa sádica que se instaló en los labios del hombre antes de tomar su móvil y hacer una llamada—. Lo tengo.

El local era un bar bastante oscuro, con unas cuantas luces de colores colocadas en el techo que giraban hacia todas direcciones, alumbrando a la masa de cuerpos que bailaban apretujados en la pista, contoneando sus cuerpos en pos de la música estridente que retumbaba contra todas las paredes del lugar y dejaba algo aturdido a quien fuera que no estuviera acostumbrado a tal volumen. El castaño se apresuró a alcanzar a su amigo, antes de que este se perdiera en medio de la maraña de gente, y ya juntos se dirigieron primero hasta la barra de bebidas, sentándose en dos de los bancos vacíos. El barman se acercó a ellos y ambos pidieron sus tragos, nada fuerte para comenzar. Bascud intentó hablar una vez más con el azabache, pero este no le hizo caso y se dedicó a pasear su mirada por todo el lugar mientras se tomaba su cerveza. Resignado, el chico dejó de intentar llamar su atención, pues ya era más que claro que no conseguiría hacer entrar en razón al otro.

Por un rato Ace se dedicó, aparte de rechazar cortésmente las invitaciones de algunas lindas señoritas, a analizar con su mirada a todos los chicos que pudo en la pista de baile, era un poco complicado dado que había personas tan pegadas que era difícil distinguir dónde acababa uno y comenzaba otro, pero tuvo la buena suerte de chocar con un par de ellos que se veían bastante bien, desgraciadamente ya parecían tener acompañante para esa noche. Sin estar dispuesto a rendirse se dio la vuelta en su asiento y pidió un tequila, tomaría un trago más y después iría hacia la pista, tal vez ya ahí se topara con alguien que valiera la pena. Observó con interés, mientras esperaba, cómo el joven que atendía esa noche preparaba la bebida de alguien más, sus brazos en tensión resaltaban los músculos que se escondían bajo esa camisa blanca, sus ágiles y rápidas manos podrían ser bastante provechosas para algunas otras cosas...

—Hey, ¿vienes solo?

Portgas salió de sus divagaciones mentales y giró el rostro hacia su izquierda. Había un chico, de tal vez pasando los veinte, inclinado un poco hacia él sosteniéndose con el antebrazo sobre la superficie para los tragos, mirándolo con un par de ojos chocolate brillando depredadores. En un rápido vistazo pudo apreciar que él no estaba nada mal, ese castaño no tenía nada que envidiarles a los modelos de las revistas que a Nami tanto le gustaba comprar. Tomó el vaso que en algún momento había sido colocado frente a él y le dio un pequeño trago.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy interesado en la compañía de un hombre? —preguntó con una aparente curiosidad.

—Bueno, en el poco tiempo que llevas aquí has rechazado a tres damas muy hermosas, y justo ahora mirabas a nuestro barman aquí presente como si fueras a lanzarte sobre él —comentó su nuevo acompañante, acercándose un poco más hacia él.

—Oh, así que has estado observándome —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y una voz coqueta, ahora él inclinándose levemente hacia el otro, acercando sus rostros como si quisiera que hablaran de una forma más íntima.

—Desde que entraste al lugar —confirmó el chico, desviando los ojos hacia sus labios, y él pudo distinguir cómo parecía relamerse los propios ante la vista.

Ace sonrió incorporándose de nuevo, apuró por su garganta lo que quedaba de su bebida y se giró en su asiento para después volver a dirigirse hacia él—. ¿Quieres bailar?

—Será un placer. —El chico se levantó de su banco y le tomó de la mano para llevárselo a la pista de baile en medio todo el candente ambiente, para esa hora ya había más de sólo un par de parejas que parecían estar a punto de sacarse la ropa sin importarles los demás. Se deslizaron entre las personas hasta un lugar lo suficiente espacioso para ambos y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la acelerada música, pegando sus cuerpos, sonriéndose con coquetería y dejando que sus manos viajaran libres por los brazos y el torso del otro, explorando sobre la ropa mientras seguían contoneándose cada vez más provocativos, aumentando el calor de sus cuerpos y las ansias de un contacto aún mayor. Ace permitió que el chico lo sujetara de la cintura y terminara de acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, le dejó que se inclinara sobre él para salvar los pocos centímetros de diferencia y besar uno de los costados de su mandíbula, deslizando sus labios hasta su oído donde le susurró con voz grave y excitada que salieran de la pista para encontrar un lugar más privado. Y Ace asintió, dejando que lo sacara de ahí y lo llevara a uno de los pasillos cercanos a la puerta trasera, esos oscuros y un poco alejados de todo el bullicio que llevaban hacia el baño del lugar.

Bascud le dedicó una última mirada preocupada a su amigo al verlo alejarse de la barra con aquél chico. Hasta un momento atrás había estado pensando en sacar a bailar él mismo al azabache, quizá si lograba que se divirtiera lo suficiente no tendría la necesidad de buscar a algún _acompañante_ para pasar un buen rato. Ahora el plan se le había arruinado. Suspiró con frustración y le dio el último trago a su cerveza antes de pedir otra. Un asunto muy diferente sería si el chico de verdad _quisiera_ pasar una buena noche con alguien, si en realidad deseara estar ahí para ligar, pero él sabía que no era así, que todo ése asunto era nada más por el dolor de haber quedado atrás, como si quisiera pagarle a Marco lo que le estaba haciendo con la misma moneda. Él no quería que su amigo se hundiera más de lo que ya estaba en ése oscuro abismo de desamor y soledad, pero no había forma de que lo escuchara. Y era aún más frustrante, porque sentía que el que ahora consideraba como su mejor amigo estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que él alguna vez cometió, esos que sólo le aumentaron de tamaño el hoyo negro en su corazón que succionaba todo a su paso y dejaba todavía más destrucción que antes, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Parece que tu amigo te ha abandonado —comentó una voz femenina a su derecha.

El castaño casi dio un respingo y por mera suerte no escupió la bebida que aún quedaba en su boca. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había notado a una bella muchacha, de cabello inusualmente azulado y un poco corto, sentada a en banquillo a su lado hasta que la chica le habló, ocasionando que casi se atragantara. Bascud la miró y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa—. Sí, eso parece ¿no?

—Entonces... ¿tú también estás buscando la compañía de algún chico, o crees que pueda quedarme aquí? —preguntó ella con una media sonrisa al notar su reacción, cruzando los brazos sobre la barra y sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una margarita a medio tomar en una de sus manos.

Él no supo muy bien qué hacer, esa noche no iba ni por asomo en plan de ligarse alguna señorita ─de hecho hacía bastante tiempo que no iba en ése plan, desde que había decidido que el recuerdo de _ella_ ya no le afectaba, que eso ya había quedado muy atrás y que después de todo ese tiempo se sentía listo para buscar algo estable en lugar de las ocasionales aventuras que llevaba teniendo desde algunos meses, porque sentía que lo que necesitaba ahora no era sólo una noche para desahogarse, sino alguien con quien poder hablar acerca de su día, o alguien que sólo le sonriera y lo abrazara después de algún entrenamiento demasiado cansado, alguien con quien sentirse a gusto y en calma, aunque hasta el momento no había tenido mucha suerte─ pero tal vez pudiera pasar un rato con ella, conversando y tomando unos tragos, pues en realidad, y aunque él no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que su amigo debía de estar haciendo en ese momento, reiteraba una vez más, no tenía nada qué hacer más que esperar a que Ace se desocupara o decidiera irse del lugar, porque eso sí, tal vez no había logrado detenerlo pero sí que le había hecho prometer, desde antes que entraran siquiera en el coche, que no se iría del bar con nadie más, que pasara lo que pasara e hiciera lo que hiciera al final de la noche ambos iban a salir juntos de ahí e irían a dormir a su departamento. Así que a él sólo le quedaba esperar, y con un poco de compañía tal vez podría por lo menos distraerse y dejar de despotricar contra el azabache.

—Creo que puedes quedarte aquí, por supuesto si es que así lo deseas —contestó por fin, dedicándole una sonrisa amigable a la chica.

—Genial. —Ella le regresó la sonrisa y dio un rápido sorbo a su bebida—. Soy Nojiko, por cierto —se presentó extendiéndole la mano. Él la tomó sin dudarlo.

—Bascud, es un gusto.

Hechas las presentaciones, la chica se inclinó un poco más cerca de él para poder hablar con más comodidad sin tener que levantar demasiado la voz por la música estridente que retumbaba hasta en el último rincón del bar. Él también se inclinó, formando así un ambiente un poco más íntimo entre ellos.

—Entonces, Bascud, ¿vienes mucho por aquí? —preguntó Nojiko, su voz imitando con burla a algún desafortunado que había intentado ligar con ella utilizando aquella frase tan trillada, o al menos eso fue lo que él pensó mientras soltaba una risa al ver la mueca exagerada, que supuestamente debería parecer seductora, adornando el bello rostro de la joven. Ella sonrió al escuchar su animada risa, complacida al haber logrado su propósito de esa noche. La verdad se había fijado en ese castaño casi desde que el chico se sentó a la barra, a un par de bancos de distancia, y se había percatado de cómo llevaba el ceño fruncido casi de forma permanente mientras intentaba llamar la atención del chico pecoso que lo acompañaba sin mucho éxito. Entonces ella había notado su atractivo rostro, y se preguntó sin poder dejar de observarlo cómo se vería si dejara de lado esa amarga expresión y sonriera un poco, y entonces se dio a sí misma la tarea de lograr que cambiara su expresión. Ya habiéndolo hecho, no pudo dejar de resaltar que así, con sus labios curveados hacia arriba y dejando ver su brillante y casi perfecta dentadura, los hoyuelos formados en sus mejillas por tal acción y el pequeño brillo de diversión asomándose por sus pupilas, se veía aún más atractivo de lo que le había parecido a primera vista.

El chico tomó un pequeño trago a su cerveza, sin poder borrar del todo la sonrisa que había aflorado en sus labios, y después volvió a concentrar toda su atención en ella—. Algunos fines de semana, dependiendo de mi humor —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y tú? ¿Es la primera vez que vienes? No te había visto antes por aquí, recordaría haber encontrado a tan bella señorita.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de soltar una pequeña risa divertida. Es decir, ¿de verdad estaban teniendo _esa_ conversación? Muchos chicos habían intentado antes ligar con ella utilizando esas mismas frases, y en su momento sólo había podido pensar en la poca originalidad que todos ellos parecían tener, pero ahí sentada hablando con Bascud todo era diferente, y era diferente porque él no estaba intentando seducirla para llevársela a la cama, ella podía notarlo con facilidad, sino que lo hacía para sacarle una sonrisa, como ella misma había hecho con él.

—Llegué hoy a la ciudad, estudio fuera así que vine a visitar a mi familia durante las vacaciones. Logré convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran salir con un par de amigas esta noche, pero ellas ya se han perdido en la pista de baile con algún chico, así que ahora estoy aquí contigo.

—Bueno, salud por eso, y por que pases un increíble verano de regreso en Sabaody. —Bascud levantó un poco su botella en su dirección y ella correspondió el gesto con su propio vaso, el sonido tintineante de ambos objetos de cristal chocando levemente se hizo presente antes de que ambos tomaran un pequeño trago. Quién sabe, pensó Nojiko mientras sus ojos se desviaban a los labios del chico amoldándose alrededor de la boquilla de su cerveza, quizá el verano sí sea interesante después de todo.

**_o~o_**

Ace sintió la húmeda y tibia lengua del chico ─al que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre─ escabullirse con algo de agresividad dentro de su boca mientras presionaba aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo propio, pegándolo contra la pared del cubículo al que se metieran para tener un poco más de privacidad, podía sentir también sus manos impacientes recorrer los costados de su torso aún sobre la camiseta y su rodilla presionando un poco contra su entrepierna, y estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Pero no desesperarse en el sentido de estar a punto de arrancarle la ropa al chico y ofrecerle el culo para que se lo follara ya mismo y sin más ceremonia, sino más bien en el sentido desesperado de que nada de lo que el castaño hacía parecía animarlo ni un poco, su miembro estaba más dormido de lo que había estado antes de entrar en el dichoso bar. Y eso no era lo peor, no por supuesto que no, lo peor era, en definitiva, la molesta presión asfixiante que aplastaba su pecho y poco o nada tenía que ver con la falta de oxígeno por los besos compartidos.

En un nuevo intento por sentir algo agradable, lo que fuera, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, casi colgándose de él, y se restregó contra su cadera tratando de conseguir alguna reacción propia. Pudo escuchar el jadeo ahogado de su acompañante, pero él no sintió nada, nada que no fuera un profundo y doloroso vacío abriéndose paso desde el lugar donde debería estar su corazón. El otro llevó sus manos hasta su trasero y le estrujo las nalgas para aumentar aún más la fricción que él había comenzado, y de repente Ace tuvo ganas de apartarlo y echar a correr lejos de ahí.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo con ese chico del cual no conocía ni su nombre? Ese chico que no conseguía hacerlo estremecer, ni jadear ni gemir ante sus descaradas caricias, ése que no le robaba el aliento con tan sólo esbozar una sonrisa ladeada y coqueta, que no lograba encender su cuerpo con tan sólo rozarle la piel con la yema de los dedos ni hacerlo enloquecer de deseo con un arrebatador beso. Porque algo no estaba bien, no encajaban las piezas, le faltaba más. Le faltaban un par de brillantes ojos observándolo con intensidad, como si quisieran hundirse hasta lo más profundo de su alma; un par de manos fuertes sujetando su cintura con firmeza, como diciéndole que no lo soltaría jamás; le hacían falta unos labios rosados besándole con desbordante pasión y robándole hasta los suspiros del mañana.

**_"Ace, te amo…"_**

**_"Me vuelves loco, sólo tú puedes ponerme así, ¿te das cuenta?"_**.

**_"No te dejaré ir jamás…"_**

La voz de Marco retumbó por su cabeza haciendo eco de los recuerdos, de las experiencias vividas, y él sólo pudo gimotear al escucharlo, mientras su acompañante bajaba a besar su cuello y escabullir sus manos debajo de su camisa, pensando que aquél sonido significaba que estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones.

_"Por favor, por favor vete, sal de mi cabeza y déjame en paz"_ le rogó a la voz en su interior, desesperado y al borde de un colapso emocional. Pero la voz no se fue, siguió repitiendo todas esas frases de amor y promesas futuras que habían sido gritadas a los cuatro vientos o susurradas junto a su oído, su cabeza fue acribillada con imágenes de sus más pasionales y amorosos encuentros, aquellos en los que no podía ni respirar por sentir las caricias del hombre sobre su piel, donde no podía evitar perder el control de su cuerpo y su mente bajo sus besos, donde su cordura era arrojada hacia un lado muy lejos de ellos mientras se entregaban sin reservas ni miedos, donde él le había entregado hasta su alma confiando en que sabría cuidarla.

_"Por favor, sólo déjame olvidar"_ volvió a suplicar para de nuevo ser ignorado. Marco besando sus labios con la intensidad de quien no puede estar un segundo más sin probar su elixir de la vida; Marco alzándolo hasta sentarlo en la encimera de la cocina, aquél día en que le llamó _amor_ por primera vez; Marco arrastrándolo hasta su cama en medio de besos y recostándolo contra el colchón, sonriéndole con picardía y cariño combinados; Marco acorralándolo contra la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera sobre sus cuerpos; Marco jadeando en su oído, repitiéndole una y otra vez que lo amaba mientras hacían el amor.

—¡No, basta! —Empujó al chico para alejarlo de él y salió del cubículo con urgencia, tambaleándose un poco hasta llegar a los lavabos mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, tratando de suprimir todos esos recuerdos que no hacían más que derrumbarlo aún más, como si saltaran sobre los ya pulverizados pedazos de su corazón, restregándolos en el suelo para que no pudieran volver a ser recogidos.

—Oye, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó el castaño, claramente desconcertado ante su reacción, parado a unos pasos detrás de él.

Ace ni siquiera pudo voltear a mirarlo, sintiendo unas repulsivas ganas de vomitar ahí mismo con tan sólo escuchar su voz. Dios, ¿qué había estado a punto de hacer con ese chico? Se sostuvo del borde de los lavabos para no caer al suelo por el mareo que lo asaltó. No era culpa del alcohol, lo sabía, tenía una muy buena resistencia y además no había tomado tanto. No, esos efectos no eran más que obra de su abrumada mente.

—Yo... no puedo... necesito un poco de aire. —Sin decir más salió del baño, dejando al chico atrás, y caminó por el pasillo sujetándose de la pared hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del bar, que nadie vigilaba, y la abrió para toparse con la fresca brisa nocturna corriendo en el exterior. Se detuvo a un par de pasos después de cruzar la salida, respirando y tratando de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno para despejar un poco su cabeza. Pero no se quedó ahí parado por mucho tiempo, comenzó a caminar por la desierta acera, apenas iluminada por las farolas de la calle, hasta meterse en el primer callejón que encontró a su paso y que en realidad no estaba muy lejos de donde había salido. Se adentró pateando con furia algunas cajas de cartón y un par de botes de basura, soltando maldiciones al aire e improperios nada bonitos, hasta que terminó dándose la vuelta y golpeando con sus puños la pared de ladrillo. Respiró entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración después de su pequeño desahogo y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, por completo derrotado. ¿Por qué, con una mierda, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, del corazón? ¿Por qué, después de todo el dolor que le causó, después de la manera en lo abandonó, después lo que había hecho, no podía dejar de amarlo con tanta intensidad? ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?!

De repente Ace abrió los ojos hasta el límite, pero sin cambiar su posición. El susurro del viento acababa de alterarse y todas sus alarmas interiores se dispararon casi al mismo tiempo. Él esperó ahí, alerta y atento, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando, enfocando sus sentidos en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Entonces se precipitó hacia su lado izquierdo con fuerza, cayendo al suelo por el impulso, para que una décima de segundo después un tubo de fierro se estampara con violencia en la pared, justo en el punto donde antes había estado su cabeza.

—Tsk, fallé —masculló irritado, sacando el tubo del pequeño hoyo que había hecho en la pared y dejando que cayeran unos pocos escombros en el proceso. Después se giró hacia el chico que estaba en el suelo, quien observaba el daño en el muro con los ojos abiertos como platos, y le apuntó con el tubo—. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, marica.

Unas risas maliciosas se escucharon tras el musculoso hombre que acababa de atacarlo ─quien parecía ser el doble de grande de lo que él era─ y Ace observó, cada vez más alerta, cómo detrás de él aparecían cerca de seis hombres más, con casi la misma complexión exageradamente musculosa que el primero. _"Oh vaya, esto no se ve bien"_. En realidad no era que le tuviera miedo a las masas de esteroides vivientes frente a él, sino que todos ellos estaban armados con tubos o bates de fierro, navajas e incluso cadenas, y él… bueno, él tenía sus puños, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

El primer hombre, que parecía ser el líder, volvió a atacar elevando el tubo sobre su propia cabeza y abalanzándose hacia él con la intensión de estampárselo en el rostro. Ace alcanzó a detenerlo con ambas manos, sintiendo cómo sus muñecas protestaban un poco por la repentina adición de tanto peso que tenían que soportar, y apretó los dientes. El hombre era fuerte, maldita sea, y él no estaba en su mejor condición en ése momento, pero no iba a dejárselos tan fácil. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo estaban agrediendo ─aunque el que haya utilizado el término _marica_ para referirse a él le brindaba una pista─ pero no iba a dejar que los hijos de puta se salieran con la suya. Se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en el húmedo suelo lo suficiente como para tener un mejor ángulo y propinarle a su atacante una patada en la entrepierna. El hombre soltó un gruñido gutural al momento que aflojaba la fuerza en su _arma _y se doblaba hacia adelante reaccionando al dolor, entonces Ace aprovechó para patearle el estómago, provocando que retrocediera un poco, y arrebatarle el tubo de las manos para acto seguido darle un buen golpe en la cabeza con él. El tipo cayó al suelo en medio de quejidos y con una herida sangrante en la frente, mientras que el pecoso apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse en pie antes de que todos los demás se le acercaran en posición de ataque. _"Oh bien, ahora sí comencemos con esto"_. Se aferró a su nuevo objeto de lucha y esperó hasta que el siguiente hombre se abalanzó hacia él.

Eran fuertes, eso sí, pero no muy veloces ni muy listos, demasiada fuerza bruta y muy poca técnica, diría la instructora Hina si estuviera ahí, pero aun así él no podía confiarse ni descuidarse, lo superaban en número y parecían tener una resistencia de los mil demonios, para cuando mandaba a uno al suelo otro se ponía de pie y se le unía a los que todavía estaban relativamente ilesos. Ace había logrado esquivar golpes o heridas graves hasta el momento, pero sí le habían propiciado algunos cortes con las navajas y unos cuantos golpes que dejarían unos buenos moretones al día siguiente. Sin embargo, él poca importancia podía darle a eso por el momento, su corazón latía frenético dentro de su pecho y su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo como una droga alterando sus sentidos, adormeciendo su capacidad de sentir dolor o cansancio, pero sin suprimirla por completo.

Logró detener el golpe de un bate sosteniendo con ambas manos su propio tubo frente a su rostro. Sus brazos protestaban por todo el esfuerzo de los últimos minutos, sus músculos punzando con cansancio bajo la fuerza aplicada por su adversario. Pero ya sólo quedaban cerca de tres tipos de pie, y no en mejores condiciones que él mismo. Sólo tenía que acabar con ellos, dejarlos fuera de combate para poder salir de ahí, regresar al bar para buscar a Bascud y largarse a su departamento por el resto de la noche. Ace superó la fuerza de su contrincante y logró arrojarlo lejos de él, pero entonces algo muy frío y duro rodeó su garganta y la apretó cortándole la respiración. Dejó caer su tubo al suelo mientras forcejeaba para librarse de esa asfixiante presión, llevando sus manos hasta la cadena con la que un tipo a su espalda estaba intentado ahorcarlo, pero lo único que lograba era que el apretado agarre empeorara. Su garganta se cerraba, sus pulmones se contraían dolorosamente, sus ojos giraban hacia todas direcciones y sus manos intentaban desesperadas librarse de esas infernales cadenas. En medio del forcejeo logró propinarle un muy fuerte cabezazo al hombre tras él, y apenas pudo captar su gruñido en respuesta antes de clavarle el codo en el pecho con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. El hombre aflojó sus manos lo suficiente para que él tomara una gran bocanada de aire y volviera a golpearlo para por fin mandarlo al suelo sin sus putas cadenas. Se tambaleó hasta sostenerse de la pared, retirándose la maldita cosa del cuello y respirando una y otra vez tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que le fue negado, y entonces lo sintió.

El primer golpe fue directo a su espalda, tan fuerte que lo mandó de cara al suelo pues no había recuperado ni la mitad de su fuerza después del último atentado. Y a ése le siguieron más, patadas, puñetazos, golpes mucho más fuertes que supuso eran del jodido bate. El intenso dolor punzante no tardó en esparcirse por cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus miembros ya no reaccionaban a lo que él les demandaba y sólo pudo quedarse ahí tumbado en el suelo, apretando la mandíbula para evitar que cualquier queja saliera de su boca, no pensaba darle a sus atacantes tal satisfacción, escuchando sus maliciosas risas.

Para cuando sentía su cuerpo como si fuera un peso muerto sobre el suelo húmedo ─ahora también por su propia sangre─ sus sentidos por completo aturdidos y su mente adormecida, los golpes cesaron. Por un momento creyó que ya se habrían cansado y lo habrían dejado ahí tirado, pero entonces un pie encajándose en su costado lo obligó a girarse hasta quedar apoyado sobre su adolorida espalda. Llegados a ese punto su vista no era muy buena, una sombra oscura bordeaba su ya de por sí borroso campo de visión, pero aun así a duras penas logró identificar frente a él lo que parecía ser la figura del primer hombre que lo atacó, con medio rostro cubierto de sangre y una cínica sonrisa instalada en sus labios mientras volvía a levantar su bendito tubo sobre su cabeza.

—Williams te manda saludos.

_"¿Williams?"_. Entonces un nuevo y lacerante dolor se instaló en su cráneo, y todo se volvió oscuridad.

**_o~o_**

Bascud estaba pasando una noche de fábula. Nojiko era una chica increíble, era divertida y muy agradable, y ella tampoco se le insinuaba descaradamente mientras bailaban al ritmo de la estridente música. Su risa era casi melodiosa, suave y alegre deslizándose por sus oídos como si se tratara de una dulce sonata, y él era feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de escucharla repetidas veces durante ese tiempo que llevaban divirtiéndose. Y aunque él no se atrevería a intentar seducirla ─podía notar que ella no era de las chicas de _sólo una noche,_ además de que eso sería un completo desperdicio y él se consideraría el idiota más grande del mundo─ no podía dejar de admirar lo bella que era.

Entonces, mientras Nojiko giraba bajo su brazo alzado y reía con diversión, él alcanzó a captar una mata de pelo castaño que le resultó un poco familiar. Levantó la mirada hacia ese lugar y frunció el ceño; ese era el chico que se había llevado a Ace de la barra rato atrás, pero no era el pecoso contra quien en ese momento estaba restregando su cuerpo en medio de la pista de baile. Por un momento Bascud olvidó a su nueva amiga y se dedicó a examinar con sus ojos cada lugar del bar que pudo desde su sitio, pero no encontró ni rastro del azabache por ningún lado. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Ace?

—Eh, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Nojiko observándolo con preocupación al darse cuenta de su cambio de actitud.

—Ah… sí, sólo… discúlpame un momento —dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa antes de alejarse, abriéndose paso por el mar de gente amontonada hasta llegar a donde se encontraba ese chico. Lo tomó el hombro y lo obligó a girarse hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó mordaz, obviamente no muy contento por la interrupción. Detrás de él el muchacho con el que había estado bailando frunció el ceño, tal vez imaginando que era su novio o alguna tontería como esa.

—¿Mi amigo no estaba contigo hace rato? ¿Dónde está ahora?

—¿Tu amigo? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¡El chico pecoso de la barra! —exclamó Bascud, exasperado. Para ese momento Nojiko ya se había acercado a ellos sin que se diera cuenta y lo observaba aún más preocupada que antes al notar la urgencia con la que parecía estar buscando al chico.

—Ah, él —contestó en un tono despectivo y después se encogió de hombros—. No sé dónde está, estábamos en el baño cuando de repente comenzó a sentirse mal y dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire o algo así. Quizá bebió demasiado. El caso es que se fue, para cuando yo salí del baño él ya no estaba en el pasillo, no sé a dónde habrá ido. Ahora, si me disculpas. —Se dio la vuelta para continuar bailando con el apuesto muchacho, no dispuesto a perder un segundo ligue esa noche.

Bascud gruñó y se contuvo de soltarle un buen golpe, recordando que lo importante en ése momento era encontrar a su amigo. Se alejó de ahí dirigiéndose al corredor que guiaba al baño, suponiendo que en realidad el chico no estaría ahí pero sin querer descartar ninguna posibilidad. Efectivamente, Ace no estaba en ninguno de los cubículos. Volvió a salir, ya un poco nervioso por no poder encontrarlo, y se topó de frente con Nojiko, de quien se había olvidado hasta el momento.

—Quizá salió por un poco de aire, como dijo el chico —comentó ella, señalando hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. Bascud asintió en agradecimiento y fue hacia allá, pero al llegar al exterior sólo encontró la fresca noche y una calle desierta.

—Maldita sea Ace, ¿dónde te metiste? —masculló entre dientes, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿No crees que tal vez ya se haya ido? —preguntó ella, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer para ayudar.

—No, prometió que nos iríamos juntos de aquí y créeme, él siempre cumple sus promesas. —Marcó el número de su amigo y se colocó el aparato en el oído mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente.

Entonces una pequeña y distante melodía comenzó a escucharse y Bascud volvió a fruncir el ceño, si mal no recordaba, ese era el timbre de llamada del celular de Portgas. Se dio la vuelta, aun sin colgar, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde creyó haber escuchado la cancioncita, que se iba aclarando cada vez más conforme avanzaba. En definitiva, ese era el celular de Ace. En dos grandes zancadas acortó la distancia que lo separaba del callejón de donde parecía provenir el sonido, y la imagen que lo recibió ahí lo dejó petrificado por un segundo.

—¡ACE! —Alarmado corrió hacia su amigo, que estaba tumbado en el suelo con la ropa desarreglada, sucia, rota y manchada de sangre en algunos puntos, el rostro magullado, el brazo izquierdo doblado en un extraño ángulo que no parecía ser muy cómodo, y un pequeño charco carmesí bajo su cabeza. Inconsciente. Bascud se arrodilló a su lado y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que el chico todavía tenía pulso. Muy lento, pero lo tenía y eso significaba que estaba vivo. Por el momento.

Pudo escuchar a su espalda el jadeo ahogado de la chica al ver el estado del azabache, pero no le dio importancia y se apresuró a tomar su móvil de nuevo, esta vez marcando el número de emergencias.

—Emergencias, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —contestó una voz monótona del otro lado.

—¡Necesito una ambulancia urgente, mi amigo se muere!

Mientras Bascud daba todos los datos de su ubicación para que mandaran la ayuda médica, Nojiko también se arrodilló en el suelo, sin atreverse a tocar el dañado cuerpo que estaba en el suelo por miedo a empeorar su estado. Observó horrorizada cada herida, cada golpe y cada mancha de sangre que surcaban el cuerpo del chico. Pero, ¿quién pudo haber hecho semejante atrocidad?

El castaño colgó el teléfono, y en lo que esperaban a que llegara la ambulancia observó con angustia el maltratado aspecto de su amigo, con un horrible miedo embargándolo al pensar en lo grave que estaba. Ace era fuerte, ¡era el chico más fuerte que había conocido en toda su puta vida, joder! Saldría de ésta, lo haría y después encontrarían a los malditos hijos de perra que le dejaron en tal estado y les patearían el culo. Él no iba a morir. Él no _podía_ morir. ¿Verdad?

_Continuará..._


	11. Felicidad cada vez más lejana

[**Capítulo 11 ─ Felicidad cada vez más lejana**]

_«El amor que no demuestres hoy, se perderá para siempre»_ ─"El esclavo", Francisco J. Ángel

«Viernes, Mayo 30 ─ 5:34 p.m.»

Se aseguró de que la puerta del departamento hubiera quedado bien cerrada y se giró para caminar por el pasillo hacia el ascensor mientras jugaba un poco con el llavero haciéndolo girar en su dedo. Estaba feliz, no podía negarlo, las cosas con Troy y Melanie por fin parecían ir por buen camino, el pequeño estaba adaptándose bastante bien a su presencia constante, y aunque aún no podía hablar sus balbuceos parecían ser bastante animados cuando lo cargaba en sus brazos. Y ella era fabulosa, toda un ángel en realidad, y debía admitir que si no estuviera a su lado habría perdido la cabeza desde el principio. Él no sabía cómo cuidar a un niño tan pequeño, después de todo, pero gracias al cielo ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo y enseñarle lo que debía aprender.

Salió del elevador ya en el recibidor del primer piso y en su camino hacia la puerta principal el celular comenzó a vibrarle desde el bolsillo. Al ver el nombre del contacto sólo pudo pensar, con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su rostro, que ella debía tener alguna especie de poder mental para leer sus pensamientos aún a la distancia.

—¡Melanie!, qué coincidencia, justo ahora estaba pensando en ustedes —contestó con voz animada, sonriente mientras las puertas corredizas se abrían a su paso para dejarlo salir al exterior.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa del otro lado de la línea—. Bueno, me alegra que nos tengas tan presentes, Marco.

—Claro que sí, ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¿Y Troy? ¿Cómo está?

—En éste momento dormido, pero no debe faltar mucho para que despierte. ¡Ése pequeño duerme muy poco para su edad! Salió tan energético como tú, no me sorprendería que en un par de meses ya esté corriendo por todos lados. Tú serás quien lo corretee, ¿entendido?

Marco rió abiertamente, colocándose junto a la puerta del piloto de su coche y recargándose un poco en ella—. Por supuesto, yo me haré cargo de eso. La energía no puede durarle para siempre, ¿cierto?

—Tratándose de él, ya no estoy tan segura. Y mira que ni siquiera ha cumplido el año. —Ella soltó un profundo suspiro y Marco rió de nuevo. Él pensaba, o más bien _esperaba_, que tal vez ella estuviera exagerando un poco las cosas. Aunque fuera un poco, eso lo dejaría más tranquilo.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Melanie. De verdad no sabría qué hacer sin ti.

—¡Oh, tonterías! Para eso soy su tía favorita…

—Su única tía en realidad —agregó Marco.

—…y sabes que me encanta cuidar de los pequeños, ¡mi Bill está creciendo tan rápido! Cuando menos lo piense ya no necesitará de su mamá —continuó ella ignorando su intervención—. Y hablando de eso, mi niño está esperándote impaciente, dice que quiere jugar a los policías con el tío Marco.

El rubio sonrió enternecido. Bill era encantador, todo un chico aventurero que le recordaba a él mismo cuando se encontraba en tan tierna edad, energético e inocente, corriendo por todos lados con la única preocupación de encontrar algo con lo que divertirse. Melanie hacía un gran trabajo con él, educándolo y cuidándolo de la mejor forma posible. Pero Marco sabía que tenía que encontrar un juego nuevo para entretener al chiquillo, no fuera a ser que de tanto jugar a los policías al chico le entrara el amor por el oficio cuando fuera grande, porque entonces la mujer lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para acabar con su existencia. Él todavía quería vivir mucho más y disfrutar de su propio hijo, muchas gracias.

—Dile que llegaré pronto, justo estoy saliendo del edificio.

—Bien, yo le diré. Si te apresuras quizá llegues a tiempo para alimentar a Troy.

—Oh, haz lo posible por esperarme, ya voy en camino. —Con esa sonrisa pintada en el rostro cortó la llamada y se metió en su coche, sin notar en ningún momento al chico que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la calle, medio oculto tras un poste de electricidad.

No tardó más de unos quince minutos en llegar a su destino. Una casa de dos pisos color crema, con un bonito jardín frontal bastante colorido que era atravesado por un pequeño sendero de piedra guiando hacia la puerta principal, tan blanca que parecía haber sido pintada recientemente. Después de todo, era imposible que permaneciera en un estado tan pulcro con un pequeño revoltoso de seis años apenas cumplidos en casa. Sí, en definitiva era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que estuviera llena de la evidencia de sus inocentes travesuras o juegos infantiles. Tocó el timbre y antes de que la ligera melodía dejara de sonar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un niño pequeño, que con suerte le llegaba hasta la altura de la cadera, de cabellos castaños tirando a negro, con una sonrisa alegre iluminando su tierno rostro y un par de brillantes ojos verdes saludándolo con emoción.

—¡Tío Marco! —exclamó el chiquitín con felicidad.

—Eh, pequeño. —Marco le sonrió y se acuclilló frente a él para estar a su altura y revolverle el cabello con cariño—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Genial! Mamá preparó mi comida favorita hoy, ¡estaba deliciosa!

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Por supuesto que lo estaba —contestó una voz femenina, perteneciente a la hermosa mujer castaña que acababa de colocarse detrás de su hijo con una suave sonrisa instalada en su rostro—. Vamos cariño, ve a jugar, el tío Marco te acompañará en un rato.

—¡Sí mami! —Bill se adentró de nuevo en la casa y desapareció en la entrada a la estancia.

—Es un chico adorable —comentó el rubio reincorporándose de pie.

—Sí, me lo dices todos los días cuando llegas —contestó ella riendo un poco por lo bajo—. Vamos, entra de una vez.

Él le regresó la cálida sonrisa y entró hacia el recibidor. La casa en el interior no era demasiado grande ni ostentosa, pero tampoco era pequeña ni estaba descuidada. Se podía respirar el ambiente de familia que sus habitantes habían creado en el poco tiempo que llevaban ocupándola. El término _acogedora _le venía perfecto.

Melanie cerró la puerta, y entonces un estridente y ruidoso llanto se dejó escuchar por todo el primer piso de su tranquilo hogar—. Vaya, justo a tiempo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el origen de aquél sonido un tanto lastimero y se acercaron a la sencilla cuna de madera que estaba instalada contra la pared a un lado de la puerta. Marco se paró junto a ella, apoyando ambas manos en el barandal del mueble, observando el pequeño cuerpo acostado en la mullida y acolchonada superficie, con su corazón dando leves vuelcos desde el interior de su pecho. Él no podía evitar sorprenderse a cierto grado cada vez que lo veía, el bebé era tan pequeñito y parecía tan frágil, tan dependiente de ellos que al principio él había estado casi muerto de miedo. Miedo de cometer algún irremediable error, de equivocarse de la peor forma, e incluso ahora, un par de semanas después desde la primera vez que lo vio, de vez en cuando afloraba de nuevo ese insistente miedo de que con sólo tocarlo le hiciera algún daño a su diminuto cuerpo.

Era un niño hermoso. Su cabello castaño era lo suficiente largo como para poder pasar sus dedos a través de él, su cara redondita alojaba una diminuta nariz y un par de ojos azules que ahora estaban ocultos tras los parpados, pero que por lo general estaban inundados de vida y curiosidad, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su pequeña boca abierta dejando salir el llanto que no parecía querer parar. Él era su hijo, su pequeño y precioso hijo. Marco estiró su mano y con delicadeza acarició las mejillas del bebé, llevándose con su pulgar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Levantó la mirada hacia Melanie, como con inseguridad. Ella sonrió e hizo un asentimiento antes de salir del cuarto, y entonces él, con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, tomó al pequeño Troy para sacarlo de la cuna y arrullarlo entre sus brazos. Pero eso no fue suficiente para calmar al niño, que siguió llorando a todo pulmón hasta que la mujer regresó a la habitación con un biberón en mano que le entregó al rubio. Marco acomodó al pequeño en uno de sus brazos, apretándolo cuidadoso contra su pecho, y con su mano libre comenzó a alimentarlo, enternecido por la forma en que el castaño dejaba de llorar y se relajaba poco a poco mientras succionaba la mamila. En esos pocos días que habían transcurrido Marco descubrió que amaba darle de comer a su bebé, era más tranquilizante de lo que habría podido creer jamás. En realidad, si debía ser sincero, ya amaba muchas cosas que venían implicadas en tener a su niño y cuidar de él. Aunque cambiar pañales no era, en definitiva, una de ellas.

La castaña se quedó a su lado, observándolo con tranquilidad y algo muy parecido al orgullo asomándose por sus ojos color chocolate. Ella debía admitir que Marco estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo del que había esperado en un principio, por lo menos para el poco tiempo que había pasado desde aquella tarde en que había ido a buscarlo a su departamento. Después de esa charla y un par de días para que el hombre terminara de asimilar bien la noticia y arreglara su _asunto personal_ del que en realidad no le había comentado mucho, habían llegado al acuerdo de que tomarían las cosas con calma. Ella seguiría manteniendo al pequeño en su casa y Marco los visitaría cada día al salir del trabajo o tener un tiempo libre, para que poco a poco el bebé se acostumbrara a tenerlo a su alrededor y a recibir su atención. De igual forma Melanie le instruiría en todo lo que necesitara saber sobre el cuidado de un niño de su edad, desde arrullarlo y darle de comer, hasta cambiarle los pañales, bañarlo y dormirle, entre otras cosas. El rubio estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, ella podía notarlo, y el bebé también estaba convirtiéndose en la luz de sus ojos, o al menos eso era lo que cualquiera podría interpretar si lo viera cuidando de él con esa suave sonrisa instalada en sus labios y ese encantador brillo en sus orbes azules. Aunque ella sabía que no podía ser de otra forma, después de todo Troy era completamente adorable y no había nadie que pudiera resistírsele, y Marco era su padre, así que el encanto se triplicaba de forma automática para él.

Cosa de una hora después el timbre de la entrada volvió a sonar. Estaban todos en la estancia, Marco sentado en el sofá de una plaza con Troy acomodado en su regazo mientras Bill jugaba en el suelo a un lado de la mesita de centro, hablándole al bebé de vez en cuando para enseñarle uno de sus juguetes y decirle cómo funcionaba, ocasiones en las cuales el pequeño sólo lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad y sin entender nada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y una infantil risa escapándose de su boca.

Melanie se levantó de su asiento en el largo sofá y se encaminó hacia la puerta para abrirla, dejando ver a un hombre pelirrojo y otro castaño del otro lado.

—¡Mel! —exclamó Shanks con una sonrisa dando un paso al frente para brindarle un abrazo a la mujer con su único brazo, ella correspondió encantada—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Mírate, estás hermosa, la maternidad definitivamente te sienta fenomenal.

—Muchas gracias, Shanks.

—Melanie —dijo Thatch con una voz cariñosa, abriendo sus brazos hacia los lados en una clara invitación hacia ella, quien no tardó mucho en avanzar hacia su amigo y aceptar el gesto. Vaya, de verdad sentía que había pasado toda una vida desde la última vez que los había visto a ambos.

Los tres entraron en la casa después del afectuoso saludo y la mujer los dirigió hacia la estancia para reunirse con los niños y Marco. En cuanto el pelirrojo ubicó al pequeño Troy, soltó un leve grito de admiración.

—¡Es adorable!

Pero Thatch lo tomó del cuello de su camisa para evitar que se abalanzara sobre el rubio para intentar arrebatarle al bebé—. Si corres hacia él lo asustarás y comenzará a llorar —dijo a modo de reprimenda.

Akagami soltó una risa nerviosa y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, avergonzado—. Tienes razón, lo siento, me emocioné demasiado.

El castaño rodó los ojos con diversión y se acercó a darle un rápido beso a su pareja antes de soltarlo.

Melanie sonrió al ver el gesto. Marco le había comentado acerca de la relación de esos dos, aunque no conocía los detalles, y le alegraba saber que sus amigos por fin habían tomado la decisión de buscar un poco de felicidad juntos después de tanto tiempo de estarse muriendo uno por el otro sin ser capaces de decírselo. _"Hombres" _pensó ella riendo por lo bajo.

Shanks le dedicó una sonrisa al castaño y después se acercó a Marco con tranquilidad, hincándose en el suelo frente a él para quedar a la altura del bebé, quien lo observó curioso, como a todo lo que veía—. Hey, qué pequeño eres —comentó riendo un poco y acercando su mano hacia él para frotarle la pancita con un dedo, como si quisiera hacerle cosquillas—. Soy el Tío Shanks, seré quien te compre dulces cuando tu papá piense que ya has comido demasiados. —Marco le frunció el ceño a su amigo, pero su hijo comenzó a reír y balbucear alegremente como si hubiera entendido a la perfección lo que el adulto le decía, y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para comenzar a palpar con sus pequeñas manos el rostro del hombre, toqueteándolo guiado por su infinita curiosidad. Akagami hizo una mueca cuando Troy le picó el ojo, probablemente atraído por la cicatriz que lo atravesaba como si fueran las garras de algún animal. Después el chiquillo tomó un mechón de su rojo cabello en su mano e intento metérselo a la boca, escupiéndolo de inmediato.

Shanks y Marco rieron al notar su expresión de desagrado, una que el enano dejó casi al instante y sonrió también.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Oh, me encantaría. —El pelirrojo se incorporó de pie para recibir al niño en su brazo con el mayor cuidado del que fue capaz. Marco sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hijo. Mientras tanto Thatch se había acercado a Bill para jugar con él a alguna especie de carrera con sus coches de juguete.

Al final Marco le había contado de toda la situación a su castaño amigo, y justo como había esperado Thatch estuvo a punto de molerlo a golpes, pero desistió de ello argumentando que ahora tenía un bebé que cuidar y que no quería que el pobre pequeño se asustara de él si lo llegaba a ver con toda la cara amoratada y magullada. Además, el rubio sabía que se merecía esos golpes, y eso era más que suficiente para él.

—Voy a traer un poco de té —anunció Melanie levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el pasillo—. ¿Me acompañas, Marco?

—Por supuesto. —Le echó un último vistazo al bebé en brazo de su amigo antes de ir tras ella a la cocina—. ¿A qué hora regresa Brian? —preguntó mientras abría una de las tantas gavetas altas para tomar unas cuantas tazas.

—Oh, ya no debe de tardar mucho. Suele llegar temprano para jugar un rato con los niños antes de la cena —contestó con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Marco sonrió a su vez al observarla. Debía admitir que, años atrás, cuando ella había comenzado su relación con el que ahora era su amado esposo, él mismo no habría apostado por que esa unión funcionara. Pero se había equivocado, al igual que muchos otros, y ambos los habían hecho tragarse sus palabras al mostrar los felices que eran juntos. Años después, seguían siendo igual de felices y con un hermoso hijo iluminando sus vidas.

Mientras ella terminaba de preparar el té y colocaba todo lo necesario en una charola para llevarlo a la sala, la sonrisa de Marco decayó un poco. Se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, alcanzando apreciar a Melanie dejando su carga en la mesita de centro y uniéndose a Thatch y Bill en lo que sea que estuvieran jugando, y a Shanks por completo embobado en hacerle mimos al pequeño Troy mientras el bebé reía con alegría por tal atención. Todo parecía ser tan alegre, tan lleno de vida y tan colorido, como si estar ahí fuera lo que en realidad debería hacer. Pero tan sofocante y abrumador a la vez, porque todo eso debería tenerlo rebosando de felicidad y tan ensimismado en esa imagen como para ser incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero ahí estaba él, observando desde fuera un cuadro que parecía incompleto. Un puzle que no terminaba de encajar, porque la última pieza no había sido agregada aún. Era como un café amargo, al que le hacía falta la última pizca de azúcar para conseguir ese sabor dulce y sutil, perfecto.

Sin pensarlo mucho sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, buscó casi en modo automático entre los contactos guardados y, dando una profunda inhalación, presionó la tecla para llamar. Casi pudo sentir como se le desinflaba el pecho al escuchar la monótona voz del otro lado.

—_El número que usted marcó está apagado o fuera del…._

Marco suspiró, con un poco de desilusión en el gesto, y cortó. En realidad, aunque la llamada hubiera entrado, no había esperado que Ace le contestara el teléfono. O tal vez lo hiciera para decirle algo parecido a _«Vete a la mierda» _antes de volver a colgar, pero aun así no había podido evitar intentarlo.

—Entonces, ¿ya te decidiste?

El rubio dio un respingo al escuchar, de repente, la voz de su amigo junto a él. Se giró sólo para encontrarse de frente con el rostro serio del castaño, observándolo con un toque de impaciencia en el brillo de sus ojos. Él sonrió de lado, comprendiendo lo que su compañero debía de estar sintiendo, antes de asentir con convicción.

Porque sí, aún le faltaba ese gran detalle en su vida para poder decir que su felicidad estaba completa. Ése chico de rostro pecoso y cabello negro que hacía a su corazón girar desbocado y a su sangre correr a toda velocidad por sus venas. Ese joven energético y orgulloso que había tenido la dicha de tener a su lado y a quien había perdido por su propia mano. Y ya iba siendo hora de que lo recuperara.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Sábado, Mayo 31»

Todo fue tan inusualmente rápido y confuso, tan irreal que parecía imposible el que estuviera sucediendo, y aún más el hecho de que él fuera parte de ello. Ni siquiera podía recordar gran parte de lo acontecido durante las últimas horas transcurridas, tan sólo el timbre de su celular rompiendo con el habitual silencio presente a las 2:30 de la madrugada, una fugaz llamada avisando de la agresión, una carrera hacia el cuarto de su hermano menor para despertarlo y salir ambos a toda prisa hasta subirse al coche y manejar por las casi desiertas calles de la ciudad más allá del límite de velocidad establecido, llegar al hospital y apenas alcanzar a mal estacionarse antes de bajar casi de un salto y de nuevo correr hasta la recepción para encontrarse con el chico y que éste le dijera a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, mientras lo único que podían hacer era ir a la sala de espera y sentarse hasta recibir noticias. En su mente todo eso había sucedido en menos de cinco segundos y el tiempo se había detenido desde el momento de tomar asiento, pero el reloj en la pared indicaba que ya llevaba cosa de tres horas esperando y ningún doctor se había acercado a ellos para informarle acerca del estado de su hermano.

Sabo enterró las manos en su rubio cabello y tiró de unos cuantos mechones, conteniendo un gruñido de desesperación. Se levantó de su incómodo puesto y caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la sala. No era usual que el lugar estuviera tan vacío, pues además de ellos sólo había un par de personas esperando información sobre sus propios familiares, pero aun así él sentía que el espacio era demasiado pequeño para albergarlos a todos y la abrumadora tensión que emanaba de cada uno inundando el lugar. Estaba seguro de que terminaría ahogándose si tenía que quedarse ahí esperando por mucho tiempo más.

Desde su posición observó a Bascud sentarse al lado de su hermano y darle un par de palmadas en el hombro—. Estará bien, él es fuerte.

Luffy le dedicó una débil sonrisa y un asentimiento. Tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, pues se había soltado a llorar en los brazos del rubio por un rato, cuando la incertidumbre y el miedo habían logrado sobrepasarle, pero por el momento ya estaba un poco más tranquilo. Sabo no había querido decirle todo lo que el castaño le había mencionado a él acerca de la manera en que encontró al pecoso en aquél callejón, pero el chico sabía que Ace estaba grave. Aunque ignoraba el hecho de que había sufrido un infarto durante su camino en la ambulancia y que los paramédicos habían estado intentando reanimarlo cuando se lo llevaron a urgencias, Luffy no necesitaba saberlo.

Sabo sólo podía hallarle un aspecto positivo a la situación; el hecho de que nadie se acercara a darles un informe quería decir que por lo menos su hermano seguía con vida.

Nojiko regresó de la cafetería con cuatro vasos de café en manos, le entregó el correspondiente a los hermanos antes de sentarse junto a Bascud y darle el suyo.

—Gracias —dijo el castaño. La chica sólo respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Él le había dicho, desde poco después que llegaran al hospital, que no era necesario que se quedara, que hasta podía llevarla a su casa si así se lo pedía, pero ella había insistido en que no quería dejarlo ahí solo y que por lo menos esperaría a que alguien más llegara a acompañarlo, pero incluso horas después de que se les unieran Sabo y Luffy él no le veía ninguna intención de retirarse. No que le molestara, en realidad.

—¿Tus padres no estarán preocupados por ti? —preguntó después de darle un trago a su café.

Ella hizo un gesto de mano como para restarle importancia—. Les dije que me quedaría a dormir en casa de mi amiga.

—¿Y ella? —insistió, elevando una ceja.

—Probablemente piense que me fui por ahí con algún chico. En realidad no importa, después le explicaré.

Bascud esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a tomar de su café.

Un rato después ─Sabo no sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo, quizá media hora, tal vez más— se acercó a ellos una mujer de edad mayor enfundada en su bata blanca. Si la situación hubiera sido otra Sabo no habría pasado por alto la ironía impresa en el hecho de que la encargada del caso de su hermano fuera la misma que había atendido a Marco durante su estadía en el hospital meses atrás, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello.

—Doctora Kureha, ¿cómo está Ace?

Ella pasó su mirada por los cuatro rostros expectantes que esperaban su respuesta y después clavó sus ojos en él, con una seriedad que, Sabo pensó, no presagiaba nada bueno.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Marine Ford ─ 7:13 a.m.»

—Te tiene por completo comprado —comentó Thatch con una pizca de diversión en la voz.

—No es mi culpa, ¡es demasiado adorable! —replicó el pelirrojo. Sus dos acompañantes se echaron a reír. Marco le palmeó el hombro en un gesto de ánimo, pero sin borrar del todo la sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

Se encontraban los tres reunidos alrededor de la máquina de café de la estación, cada uno con una taza de la bebida en mano, hablando un poco acerca de la visita que habían hecho a casa de Melanie el día anterior, pues la mañana hasta ese momento se encontraba más bien tranquila y no había mucho qué hacer. El rubio estaba complacido de saber que sus amigos habían terminado por adorar a ambos niños, aunque él ya se imaginaba que sería así. Shanks en especial parecía tener una debilidad por el pequeño Troy.

—Sólo no vayas a consentirme demasiado a mi hijo, Akagami.

—¿Yo? Por supuesto que no —contestó con una expresión inocente instalada en su rostro. Marco sólo suspiró con un dejo de resignación.

En ese momento Takahashi se acercó, los observó un poco desconcertado por un par de segundos, como si no pudiera comprender que anduvieran con esas sonrisas alegres pintadas en el rostro, y con un asentimiento a modo de saludo se aproximó a la cafetera para servirse una taza del líquido.

—Pensé que estarías en el hospital, Marco —comentó al momento de agregarle un sobre de azúcar a su bebida.

Los tres amigos compartieron una confusa mirada—. ¿Por qué habría de estar allá? —preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a su colega recién llegado.

—¿No estabas tú saliendo con el nieto del Oficial Garp?

Marco contuvo la respiración, su corazón comenzando a golpear con una fuerza brutal contra su pecho y sus manos temblando. Por suerte había dejado su taza de lado, sino era seguro que habría terminado hecha pedazos sobre el suelo.

—Ace… ¿Q-qué… qué tiene que ver él? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada, inundada de un terror absoluto que se propagaba por su pecho. Thatch y Shanks lo miraron con preocupación.

Takahashi levantó la mirada hacia su compañero, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Observó a los otros dos hombres que los acompañaban con la misma incredulidad—. ¿No lo saben?

—¡Habla sin rodeos, maldición! —gruñó Marco, dando un paso hacia el otro casi de forma amenazante.

Shanks se acercó a su amigo y le colocó la mano en el brazo—. Marco, tranquilízate, no ganas nada perdiendo el control.

El rubio cerró las manos en puños y apretó la mandíbula. Takahashi le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

—Lo siento, creí que ya lo sabrían. El chico fue internado en urgencias a temprana hora de la madrugada, estaba bastante grave por lo que sé, no podría darte muchos detalles en realidad, no llevo el caso y todavía no se ha hecho un informe al respecto, pero, por lo que parece, alguien no quería que sobreviviera.

—Pero, ¿cómo está? —urgió el rubio, rayando en la desesperación.

Takahashi hizo el amago de una mueca. De verdad que preferiría no tener que ser él quien le diera la noticia—. Pues… vivo, apenas.

Shanks dejó escapar un jadeo y Thatch alguna maldición por lo bajo, pero él no les prestó atención. El suelo bajo sus pies parecía haber desaparecido, dejándolo a él flotando a la deriva, vagando por el vacío eterno. _"No… no Ace, por favor…". _Al segundo siguiente ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la estación.

—¡Marco, espera! —exclamó el pelirrojo. Pero él no se detuvo, no había forma de que lo hiciera, no cuando se trataba del amor de su vida corriendo peligro.

**_o~o_**

Marco se apresuró a llegar a la habitación que la enfermera le había indicado, tanta era su prisa que ni siquiera se acordó de la existencia de los elevadores y subió por las escaleras saltando los peldaños de dos en dos, mientras que en su mente había lugar para un solo pensamiento _«Ace»_. Pero al doblar la esquina del tercer pasillo en el cuarto piso se detuvo de golpe. Sabo y Luffy estaban ahí, sentados en una banca frente a la que supuso era la habitación de Ace, Sabo abrazando a su hermano menor mientras éste hundía el rostro en el hombro del mayor, presumiblemente llorando.

El policía no había pensado en que tendría que encontrarse de frente con los hermanos del pecoso, lo único que daba vueltas en su mente era el hecho de Ace en el hospital, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, nada más le había importado hasta el momento. Inhaló con profundidad y tragó saliva. La incomodidad de ver a los chicos no era suficiente para hacer que saliera de ahí, Ace era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Exhaló el aire, y justo cuando ya iba a dar el primer paso hacia ellos el ascensor que estaba a su lado abrió sus puertas, dejándole paso a Law.

El de ojos grises pareció sorprendido al encontrarlo ahí, pero después lo miró, inexpresivo, por un segundo para acto seguido pasar por su lado sin mediar palabra. En cuanto Luffy se percató de la presencia de su novio se levantó de su asiento y se arrojó a sus brazos, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Law lo apretó contra su cuerpo y después comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, y Marco pudo ver que intercambiaba un par de palabras con Sabo antes de que el chico rubio girara el rostro hacia él.

Trafalgar se llevó al menor a algún otro lugar donde pudiera ayudarle a tranquilizarse un poco y Marco volvió a respirar para comenzar a acercarse hacia el otro chico, quien ya se había puesto de pie, al parecer esperándolo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar su rostro con mayor claridad; estaba más pálido que de costumbre, con los ojos algo rojos e hinchados. Sabo también había derramado sus propias lágrimas.

—¿Cómo… cómo está?

El menor le dedicó una mirada cargada de tristeza e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la ventana de la habitación frente a ellos. Marco se acercó con pasos inseguros, y el alma se le salió del cuerpo cuando vio ahí a Ace, tumbado en la cama, con una mascarilla en el rostro para poder respirar y conectado a otros aparatos que estaban a su alrededor, pero sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Está bastante grave, parece que quien sea que lo haya atacado no tenía la intención de dejarlo con vida. Tuvieron que operarlo para evitar que una costilla rota le perforara el pulmón y para detener algunas hemorragias internas. Sufrió un infarto en la ambulancia, tiene muchas heridas cortantes y perdió demasiada sangre, así que también han tenido que hacerle una transfusión, pero por suerte nada que haya dañado de gravedad algún órgano vital, aunque estuvo bastante cerca en unos casos. El brazo izquierdo roto. Afortunadamente no tiene un daño permanente en la columna vertebral, pero lo que más les preocupa es la herida de su cabeza. Tuvieron que darle dieciséis puntos, pero ya no pueden hacer más, ahora todo depende de él. Los doctores dicen que estas 48 horas son críticas… —Sabo no pudo hablar más sin ahogarse con las palabras y, sin quererlo, una solitaria y dolorosa lágrima abandonó su ojo mientras observaba frente a él el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano—. Hay que esperar… a que despierte… es decir, si es que él…

Marco asintió levemente para que el chico no tuviera que terminar la oración, dado que tampoco quería escuchar cómo acababa. Colocó la mano en el cristal y clavó la mirada en el aparto que monitoreaba los latidos del corazón de Ace, sintiendo que todo el mundo se reducía a eso.

—Puedes entrar, si quieres. —Sabo se había colocado a su lado y hablaba mientras veía a su hermano en el interior de la habitación—. A Luffy le afectó mucho el verlo, así que consideré mejor que no entrara, pero si tú quieres puedes hacerlo.

Marco volteó a verlo, sorprendido. Ciertamente no había esperado que los hermanos de su… ex novio ─diablos, cómo odiaba ese estúpido término─ lo echaran a patadas del lugar, pero sí un trato un poco más hostil de su parte, era lo menos que se merecía.

—Tú… ¿no estás molesto conmigo?

Sabo negó con la cabeza, aun viendo hacia el frente—. No sé cuáles hayan sido tus razones para terminar con mi hermano, pero ahora estás aquí, y puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te duele verlo en ese estado. —Ahora sí, Sabo se giró hacia él, y aunque Marco no pudo identificar muy bien la expresión de sus ojos se alegró de no encontrar odio en ellos—. Anda, entra.

—Gracias. —El menor asintió y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar y desaparecer al final del pasillo. Marco miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, y el aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando tomó la perilla en su mano.

_Peep… peep… peep…_

Los pitidos del electrocardiograma era lo único que podía escucharse en el interior, y no pudo evitar pensar que le parecían demasiado lentos. Cerró la puerta antes de acercarse más a la cama, deteniéndose a un lado de ella. El brazo izquierdo de Ace estaba enyesado, y su pecho vendado según alcanzó a ver sobresaliendo de la bata de hospital con la que estaba vestido bajo la sábana blanca. En realidad casi todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, incluida su cabeza, y su rostro presentaba algunos moratones. Su respiración debía ser en verdad débil considerando lo poco que su pecho se elevaba por reacción, casi parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Ahora más que antes pudo sentir la ira bullendo por su sangre y quemando sus venas, como él llegara a tener enfrente al causante del estado del pecoso, lo mataba en ese instante.

Con mucho cuidado tomó la mano de Ace entre las suyas propias y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso del otro—. Ace… lo siento mucho… —Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de evitar que comenzara a temblar, pero no pudo hacer nada contra el que sus ojos se humedecieran, y tomó un poco más de aire para poder seguir hablando—. Perdóname Ace, no debí dejarte, terminar contigo fue una completa estupidez, no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy, y no puedes escucharlo si estás dormido. Tienes que despertar Ace, para que yo pueda decirte lo idiota que fui, que cometí el peor error de mi vida al alejarte de mi lado, que te extraño como no tienes idea. Me haces falta, porque te amo demasiado. —Marco dejó salir un pequeño sollozo y estiró la mano para tomar un pequeño mechón de cabello que sobresalía entre las vendas y caía sobre la frente del chico, y acomodarlo en su lugar, como tantas veces había hecho antes cuando ambos se quedaban acostados en la cama, abrazados y enredados después de haber hecho el amor—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no quería verte en éste estado? Por favor, despierta, si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por tus hermanos. Sabo y Luffy te necesitan… Yo también te necesito. Despierta amor, por favor despierta.

Marco se quedó esperando que Ace abriera los ojos, moviera su mano o tuviera una pequeña reacción, algo que le dijera que sabía que estaba ahí, que él estaba consciente. Pero nada sucedió, y al final terminó enterrando el rostro en la cama junto al cuerpo del pecoso, derramando lágrimas incesantes que parecían hacerse cada vez más dolorosas—. Vuelve aquí amor, conmigo. Vuelve a mi lado.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Después de dejar a Marco en la habitación de su hermano, Sabo caminó sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del hospital, bajó escaleras y cruzó puertas exteriores hasta terminar, sin darse cuenta, en los jardines del establecimiento frente a la banca de piedra que alguna vez Ace y él ocuparon. Dio un paso al frente y deslizó la yema de los dedos sobre la pulida superficie. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos y deslizarse por sus mejillas en el mismo camino que habían recorrido antes y que apenas parecía haberse secado. Había sido demasiado débil, en realidad, se suponía que él tenía que ser fuerte, por Luffy, para que alguien cargara con esto, para sostenerlo y evitar que se derrumbara. Se suponía que había convencido a su abuelo de que no era necesario que regresara, que no lograría nada estando ahí sentado en una banca todo el día, que era mejor que siguiera con su trabajo, porque él se encargaría de todo, porque él cuidaría de su hermano menor, porque sería fuerte para sostenerlo y no se dejaría sobrepasar por la situación pero... no lo había logrado, ver a su hermano en tal estado, saber todo lo que le habían hecho y además la posibilidad de que no despertara, se había terminado quebrando también. Así que ahora la fuerza de Luffy dependía más del apoyo y la compañía que Law pudiera otorgarle en ésta situación, en lugar de la suya propia. Era un rotundo fracaso como hermano mayor.

Estuvo un rato ahí, sentado acompañado de la soledad, tan sólo pensando en todos los buenos momentos y las aventuras que había vivido junto a Ace, recordando el día en que Luffy había llegado a cambiarles la vida, las tardes que pasaron corriendo por las calles de la ciudad causando problemas, las peleas que ganaron codo a codo, protegiéndose de forma mutua, juntos en todo momento. Incluso en ésa misma banca donde en ese momento se encontraba solo, habían estado ambos. Aquella vez él había tenido que sostener a su hermano, le había dejado llorar sobre su hombro ante la perspectiva de perder al hombre que amaba, le había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas para que supiera que no estaba solo, que él siempre estaría a su lado y no lo dejaría caer. Pero ahora Ace estaba allá dentro, sin más muestra de estar vivo que los pitidos de una estúpida máquina, y él estaba ahí, sentado en medio de lo que sentía era la peor oscuridad en la que hubiera estado jamás. ¿Quién se suponía que lo sostendría a él? ¿Quién tomaría su mano para evitar que cayera directo a un abismo oscuro, solitario y doloroso?

_"Killer... te necesito más que nunca"._

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Skypea»

—¡Chicos, el desayuno está listo! —exclamó al momento de dejar los platos en la superficie de la mesa. Cavendish y su padre no tardarían mucho en llegar al comedor.

Su amigo había insistido, desde unos días atrás, en que se quedaran a pasar un tiempo con él en su casa, argumentando que en realidad un poco de compañía no le vendría mal para llenar el casi vacío del lugar. Killer suponía que el chico había pensado más bien lo mismo que él; llegar al hospital desde ahí era mucho más fácil y rápido en caso de emergencia. Él se lo agradecía de verdad, pero no podía dejar de sentir que estaban invadiendo un hogar que no les pertenecía, a pesar de que el chico vivía solo, pues sus padres se habían divorciado cuando él apenas era un niño y ambos se habían vuelto a casar y tenían sus respectivas familias, y Cavendish siempre decía que _no encajaba_ en ninguna de ellas, así que sus padres le habían comprado esa casa como alguna especie de compensación. El chico podía haberle contado aquello como si cualquier cosa, pero él había notado el trasfondo herido en su voz al describirle todo el asunto. Él no podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría, pues a pesar de que sus propios padres se habían divorciado hacía años, siempre tuvo a su padre de su lado y entregándole todo el amor que era capaz de demostrar, pero para los padres del chico parecía ser más bien una carga extra que les recordaba el error que habían cometido al intentar estar juntos. Nadie se merecía algo así, en realidad.

Pero bueno, Cavendish parecía bastante contento de tenerlos ahí, así que todo estaba bien en realidad, pero él era algo así como el encargado de cocinar cada vez que tenía oportunidad, puesto que él mismo había insistido en tomar para agradecerle por su hospitalidad. Tanto su padre como su amigo habían estado de acuerdo, con mucha más emoción de la que había esperado. El chico se la pasaba diciéndole que su comida era deliciosa, que era un gran cocinero y cosas así, aunque él en realidad no le encontraba nada del otro mundo, pero cada vez que hacía un comentario por el estilo no podía evitar terminar recordando aquella mañana que pasó al lado de su novio, después de haber tenido su primera noche juntos, cuando había cocinado el desayuno para él y Sabo había estado tan feliz al comerlo como si se tratara de algo preparado por el más famoso chef del mundo. Aquello siempre le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, y esperaba algún día poder repetir la escena, al igual que muchas otras cosas que quería volver a vivir a su lado.

Regresó a la cocina para tomar los vasos de jugo de naranja y llevarlos a la mesa, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo al sentir que su celular comenzaba a vibrar desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se sorprendió un poco, puesto que casi nadie solía llamarle y mucho menos a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

Al sacar el aparato y revisar la pantalla no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a bombear sangre a toda velocidad.

_«Llamada entrante: Sabo»_

En menos de un segundo pasó de la sorpresa al nerviosismo a la preocupación. Sabo no solía llamarle, desde que él mismo había comenzado a poner distancias y trabas a su comunicación el chico prefería esperar a que lo contactara, llevaba bastante tiempo sin buscarlo por su propia cuenta, y que lo hiciera en este momento sólo le hacía pensar que algo grave podría estar pasando durante su ausencia. Una parte de él le decía que se estaba volviendo paranoico, que quizá su novio le estaba llamando porque al fin se había terminado hartando de toda esa situación y quería gritarle unas cuantas verdades al oído y muy probablemente terminar con él porque ya no podía soportar el rumbo que había tomado su relación desde un tiempo para acá ─Killer vivía todos los días con el terror acechante de que esto en realidad llegara a ocurrir, pero seguía siendo demasiado egoísta, débil y cobarde como para enfrentarse a su estúpida y dolorosa realidad, aunque sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo─ pero algo dentro de él, alguna especie de sexto sentido si querían llamarlo así, le previno de que no era en realidad eso lo que sucedía. Pero Killer no podría saberlo en ése momento, porque justo cuando había tomado el valor suficiente para contestar la llamada un sonido sordo, proveniente de algún lugar en la estancia de la casa, lo detuvo.

—¡David! —gritó la alarmada voz de Cavendish.

Entonces él salió corriendo de la cocina, olvidando cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado antes de ese momento, y corrió hasta la estancia, sólo para encontrar a su padre tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, y a su amigo arrodillado a su lado e intentando hacer que reaccionara. Se acercó con rapidez y tomó el liviano cuerpo de su procreador en sus brazos, como si el gesto no supusiera ningún esfuerzo.

—Cavendish, llama al doctor Genji y dile que vamos en camino —le indicó al chico con voz urgente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Su amigo asintió al momento de abrirle la puerta para dejarle pasar y apresurarse en hacer lo correspondiente con la puerta del coche, y en menos de tres segundos él estaba contactando con el médico que llevaba el caso de David mientras sostenía la cabeza del hombre sobre su regazo en el asiento trasero y Killer manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al hospital, un lugar al que se habían acostumbrado durante los últimos meses pero al que nunca les agradaba ir a parar.

_Continuará..._


	12. Una esperanza perdida

[**Capítulo 12 ─ Una esperanza perdida**]

_«Y me percaté que en vez de una, mi cuerpo tenía dos sombras: la mía y la de tus recuerdos» _─Víctor De la Hoz

Se removió un poco en su lugar, aún en un ligero estado de ensoñación que se disipaba con lentitud mientras pestañeaba, y en un intento por acomodarse mejor en la mullida superficie en que se encontraba fue que lo sintió. Caía débilmente sobre su costado, rodeando así un poco de su cintura hasta su abdomen y descansando ahí, lo que parecía ser el brazo de algún chico. Sorprendida y un tanto desconcertada por ello ─pues su cerebro seguía algo adormilado y con ello sus recuerdos también─ levantó esa extremidad con todo el cuidado que pudo para evitar advertir a quien fuera que estuviera recostado a su lado y se deslizó con suavidad sobre las sábanas ─aliviada, debía admitir, al notar que estaba por completo vestida─ hasta darse la vuelta sobre su espalda y girar la cabeza a su lado. Y entonces lo vio, y la lucidez regresó a su cabeza, colocando una sutil sonrisa en sus labios mientras apreciaba la imagen de su acompañante.

Eustass Kid presentaba en ese momento la expresión más tranquila y serena que ella le hubiera visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre la almohada enmarcada por su alborotado y rojizo cabello, que también llegaba a caer un poco sobre su rostro, y el aire escapando de vez en vez por sus labios entre abiertos. Llevaba aún puesta la ropa del día anterior, al igual que ella misma.

Le había dicho a Sabo que había salido con el pelirrojo tan solo _un par de veces_, pero la verdad era que ya llevaban cosa de unos meses viéndose con cada vez más frecuencia, pero ella no había querido decírselo a su amigo para evitar que el rubio se alborotara con algo que en realidad no era nada certero, y que de paso la alborotara a ella también. Todo comenzó en diciembre con la fiesta de despedida para Killer, se pasaron toda la tarde bailando, haciéndose bromas o incluso burlándose un poco del otro, todo con tal de poder pasar un buen rato y olvidar por un momento la presión de sus corazones. Después de eso se toparon un par de veces por casualidad, ya fuera en una cafetería o en el centro comercial, y en medio de insultos o saludos sarcásticos al encontrarse terminaban conversando y acompañándose hasta al anochecer o hasta que alguno de los dos tuviera que irse. Entonces todo se volvió más premeditado, Kid la buscaba para invitarla a salir a algún lugar, o ella misma le mandaba algún mensaje casual sólo para conseguir su respuesta y comenzar así con una conversación que podría durar horas, dejando de lado los espacios de tiempo en los que el chico no podía contestarle por estar trabajando. Y así era como habían llegado hasta ahí.

La tarde anterior la habían pasado juntos desde que el chico terminara su turno en el taller. Perona le había pedido algo que la alejara un poco de pensar en los malditos exámenes, y entonces Kid la había sacado a pasear en su moto recién adquirida. Estuvieron un buen rato zigzagueando entre coches por las calles de la ciudad hasta ir a las afueras, donde prácticamente no había autos y hubo más oportunidad de subir la velocidad, con el viento golpeando sus cuerpos y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que el momento les otorgaba. Más tarde, cuando ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas comenzaban a mostrarse en el cielo, Eustass la había llevado a su departamento, donde demostró ser un maestro en el arte de preparar pizza, y después de una entretenida cena ella misma había sugerido ver algunas películas ─de entre su top 5 de películas de terror favoritas─ por lo que se dirigieron a la habitación del chico a cumplir con la petición.

Ya que lo recordaba, al parecer se había quedado dormida a la mitad de la tercera película, pues hasta ahí llegaban en su cabeza las memorias de la velada. Quizá Kid no haya querido despertarla, por lo que terminaron durmiendo juntos en el cuarto, aunque ella dudaba que el pelirrojo también se hubiera _quedado dormido_ pero no era como si le molestara la presencia a su lado. Éste era uno de esos momentos en que se alegraba de que sus padres no se molestaran si ella no llegaba a casa algún viernes o sábado en la noche, mientras no tuviera clase al día siguiente parecía no haber problema para ellos, con tal de que regresara temprano en la mañana o llamara para avisar de su ubicación.

La poca luz que iluminaba el cuarto llegaba atravesando las pálidas cortinas de la ventana, pero no se acercaba a golpear en la cama y no sería suficiente para despertar a alguien. Con cuidado de no moverse demasiado, pues había vuelto a colocar el brazo de Kid por sobre su cintura, estiró el brazo hacia el buró a su lado donde la noche anterior dejara su celular, con la intención de tomar el aparato y verificar la hora. Se sorprendió al encender la pantalla y notar que tenía una llamada perdida de su amigo recibida unos minutos atrás, y además un mensaje suyo que seguramente habría enviado al no responderle en su primer intento de contactarla. Tal vez eso había sido en realidad lo que la había despertado, pues considerando la hora a la que se durmiera aún era bastante temprano para que se despertara por sí sola. Esto la preocupó un poco, pues el rubio no solía buscarla a temprana hora durante los fines de semana, sabía que la ponía de mal humor que la despertaran antes de tiempo.

_"__Vamos Perona, seguro que sólo es un mensaje suyo recordando los temas que tienes que estudiar para el examen, ya sabes cómo es Sabo."_ Al leer el mensaje, ella deseó que hubiera sido eso y no lo que en verdad decía.

«(8:20 a.m) **De: Sabo  
****_Amiga, lamento molestarte tan temprano cuando seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer, pero de verdad te necesito en éste momento.  
Ace está en el hospital, herido de gravedad. Por favor, si puedes venir, estaría muy agradecido contigo._**_»_

—¡Pero qué demonios! —Perona se levantó de un salto de la cama, sobresaltando al chico que hasta ese momento dormía con tranquilidad a su lado.

—Diablos, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó enfurruñado y con el ceño fruncido al haber sido despertado de forma tan brusca, y de esta forma observó a la chica batallando por colocarse los zapatos mientras llevaba el celular metido entre el hombro y el costado izquierdo de la cabeza.

—Kid, necesito que me lleves al hospital —dijo como toda respuesta, y antes de que el chico pudiera hacer más preguntas se reincorporó derecha, ya con los zapatos puestos, y dijo hacia la persona que acababa de contestarle el teléfono—: Sabo, ya voy para allá, ¿están en el Hospital General?...

Al escuchar el nombre del novio de su mejor amigo, Kid no dijo más y se levantó también, apresurándose a ponerse sus propios zapatos en lo que la chica salía de la habitación aun hablando por teléfono, supuso él que estaba consiguiendo un informe de la situación. Se planteó por un momento llamar a Killer, pero decidió que esperaría hasta saber bien qué era lo que estaba pasando, pues él no tenía ni puta idea aún de por qué Sabo estaba en el hospital, aunque por los trozos de la conversación que alcanzaba a escuchar parecía ser algo grave, y tampoco sabía si el chico ya habría buscado por su propia cuenta a su novio. Si lo había hecho, más le valía a Killer dejar de lado esa estupidez sobre protegerlo y haber contestado el jodido celular.

En menos de dos minutos ya estaban ambos subiendo a la motocicleta y arrancando fuera del estacionamiento del edificio.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Hospital General Sabaody ─ 8:33 a.m. (2 horas después de la operación)»

Bascud esperó a que se cerraran las puertas del elevador para dejar caer su peso contra una de las paredes del cubículo y soltar un suspiro cansado. Había llevado a Nojiko a su casa, pues no quería que la chica tuviera problemas y además, aunque ella no lo dijera, necesitaba descansar un rato, debía estar exhausta. Aprovechó el viaje para ir a su departamento a tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Él tampoco había dormido nada en toda la noche, pero la verdad era que en ése momento no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. No tenía mucha cabeza para nada, en realidad, no desde lo que había sucedido.

Poco después de que la Doctora Kureha les informara acerca del estado actual del pecoso se habían acercado a él un par de oficiales, los que habían acudido al callejón junto con la ambulancia, para hablar con él. Le hicieron algunas preguntas acerca de Ace, si acaso el chico solía meterse en peleas callejeras, si había tomado demasiado, si no había estado con alguien que pudiera parecer sospechoso durante la noche ─él les comentó del chico con el que había bailado, pero no sabía ni su nombre y en realidad dudaba que él pudiera causar tal daño en su amigo, ni que Ace fuera tan débil─, y si acaso no tendría algún enemigo o alguien que no estuviera en buenos términos con él y que fuera capaz de intentar quitarlo del camino. Por un segundo pensó que no, pero entonces se le iluminó la cabeza. ¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! Williams. El maldito, envidioso y homofóbico Williams. Ace jamás le había caído bien, tanto por su estatus de gay como por su parentesco con Garp, y su odio había aumentado considerablemente desde aquella pelea que había perdido, a la cual le siguieron algunas otras, y aumentándole el hecho de que Portgas era uno de los mejores reclutas, mientras que él no había ganado muchos méritos propios, Bascud creía tener su respuesta. Les comentó de esto a los oficiales, no sin dejar ver su convicción acerca de la culpabilidad del tipo, así como el hecho de que debía haberle pagado a alguien para que lo ayudaran o hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, pues ni en un millón de años el chico habría sido capaz de causar tal daño en su amigo. Si no agarraban a Williams pronto, él mismo se encargaría del asunto.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo en el cuarto piso y él salió del estrecho lugar, sólo para detenerse al haber dado tan sólo un par de pasos fuera. En la pequeña banca que se encontraba frente a la habitación de Ace, donde rato atrás había dejado a Sabo y Luffy cuando salió del hospital, ahora se encontraba sentado un hombre rubio bastante conocido, inclinado sobre su cuerpo con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Frunció el ceño y se acercó con grandes zancadas hasta él.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? —siseó entre dientes.

Marco llevaba ya algunos minutos sentado ahí, pues él no era el único que quería pasar a ver al pecoso y había decidido darles un momento de privacidad a los hermanos. Levantó la mirada al escuchar la irritada voz a su lado, apretando los labios en una fina línea al ver a quien le había hablado. Trafalgar ─que estaba sentado a su lado y en quien al parecer Bascud no había reparado— también observó al chico, no presagiando que sucediera nada bueno a continuación.

El hombre se puso de pie para estar a la altura del castaño, viéndolo frente a frente con una expresión seria—. Vine a ver a Ace —contestó con un tono de voz que rayaba en lo desafiante.

—¿Ahora te crees con el derecho de verlo, después de que tú mismo decidiste hacerlo a un lado? —Bascud estaba furioso y eso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, sus manos empuñadas, rostro tenso y ceño fruncido lo demostraban, al igual que sus ojos, que parecían querer encenderlo en fuego de un momento a otro.

Pero Marco no estaba mucho más tranquilo tampoco—. No me creo con el derecho a nada, he venido aquí para saber cómo se encuentra, estoy tan o más preocupado que tú por su estado.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Sabes siquiera por qué es que está así? ¿Puede tu cerebro imaginar qué era lo que Ace hacía en ese maldito bar anoche? —El rubio apretó la mandíbula, ciertamente Sabo ya le había contado todos los detalles acerca de lo sucedido, incluyendo el lugar en el que el pecoso se encontraba, y aunque el simple hecho de haber estado ahí no significaba nada concreto no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que iban tomando las palabras del chico frente a él—. Por tu cara, parece que ya te diste cuenta, pero igual podría decírtelo para que lo compruebes. Él estaba tratando de olvidarte, estaba buscando algo, o debería decir alguien, que le ayudara a disminuir un poco el dolor que tú le causaste al dejarlo —en éste punto Bascud casi le entierra el dedo índice en el pecho, como para hacer más énfasis en su acusación—. Tú lo mandaste a ese lugar, y es por eso que está aquí ahora. Así que, podríamos concluir que todo es culpa tuya, ¿no?

Marco frunció el ceño y fue su turno de dar un amenazante paso al frente. Él lo sabía, sabía que era su culpa aunque muy dentro de él quisiera creer que no, pero no necesitaba que justamente él se lo recordara—. Hasta donde tengo entendido estaba acompañado, así que ¿cómo pudo haber pasado esto? ¿Dónde estaba su mejor amigo mientras a él lo apaleaban y golpeaban hasta casi matarlo, eh? ¿Divirtiéndose con alguna linda chica, quizá?

El castaño lo tomó con fuerza desde el cuello de su camiseta, pensando en dónde sería mejor que recibiera el primer golpe.

—¿La verdad duele demasiado? —picó el mayor, sin intimidarse ni un poco por su actitud.

—Maldito hijo de puta.

—Están en un hospital, por favor no sean tan inconscientes como para comenzar una pelea aquí —amonestó Law, y aunque ninguno pareció haberlo escuchado Bascud emitió un gruñido y soltó la prenda del otro con brusquedad, dando un paso atrás pero sin relajar su expresión.

—Quizá Ace no te importa tanto como aparentas. —Bien, Marco sabía que estaba escupiendo puras tonterías que ni siquiera él mismo se creía, pero la verdad era que lo necesitaba, el peso de su consciencia ya era demasiado y necesitaba liberarse de él, y no había alguien que se mereciera o a quien pudiera llegar a hacer sentir culpable aparte del castaño. Estaba seguro de que Bascud hacía lo mismo en realidad, cada uno tratando de deshacerse de su propio peso de culpabilidad.

—No te atrevas, maldita sea. No te atrevas a insinuar eso de nuevo. Tú no estuviste ahí, no fuiste quien perdió el suelo al encontrar a Ace en su estado, no fue tu mente la que pensó en primer lugar que estaba muerto, no suspiraste de alivio al encontrar su pulso. No fuiste quien vino en la ambulancia con él ni el que tuvo que darles la noticia a sus hermanos. No estuviste aquí sentado por horas con la incertidumbre atorada en la garganta porque nadie venía a dar noticia acerca de él. Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo siento hacia mi amigo, no te atrevas a insinuar que no me importa. Si hay alguien aquí que no lo quiere como alguna vez dijo y que por eso mismo lo ha hecho sufrir, ese eres tú.

Marco respiró profundo. Por alguna razón las palabras del chico le habían ayudado a bajar un poco la furia e incluso la culpabilidad, más de lo que él mismo había logrado al intentar echársela a otro. Todos ahí estaban sufriendo en realidad, cada uno a su manera, pero sufriendo al fin y al cabo.

—Tal vez no me creas o no te importe, pero estoy más que arrepentido de mis actos, y es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Ace no necesita tu lástima —siseó el castaño, sin dejarse convencer por sus palabras.

—Él no tendrá mi lástima, tendrá mi amor.

—Oh, así que ahora lo amas —bufó el menor con sarcasmo.

—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo —declaró el rubio con serenidad.

Sin embargo la expresión del chico mostraba que no creía mucho en él o sus palabras, y abrió la boca en un ademan de decir algo más.

—Bascud —intervino Sabo ─quien no tenían ni idea en qué momento había salido de la habitación del pecoso— acercándose al aludido para colocarle una mano sobre el brazo—, ya déjalo así, ¿de acuerdo? Ambos —agregó dirigiéndose ahora al policía—, éste no es el momento de discusiones ni de andar buscando culpables, ¿entienden? Ace nos necesita a todos, juntos. Arreglen sus problemas cuando esto haya terminado, por lo menos.

Marco le sostuvo la mirada por un par de segundos y asintió en acuerdo, entonces Sabo se giró con la misma expresión seria pintada en el rostro hacia Bascud, quien a regañadientes también estuvo de acuerdo en dejar el asunto para después. Sabo exhaló con un dejo de alivio ante la tregua a la que habían accedido, pues en ese momento no tenía cabeza para además estar vigilando que ninguno de esos dos cometiera alguna imprudencia que sólo traería más problemas.

Entonces las puertas del elevador se abrieron de nuevo, dejando ver a una chica de cabello rosa y un joven pelirrojo demasiado alto para el gusto ─orgullo─ de algunos. Perona se acercó al pequeño grupo con rapidez pero sin dejar denotar la preocupación que en realidad sentía, y el rubio la abrazó en cuanto la tuvo al alcance, pero no con fuerza ni por mucho tiempo como en realidad le habría gustado, para eso ya habría tiempo después, cuando estuvieran solos. En ése momento, frente a todos los demás, debía mantener la calma. Kid sólo se colocó a un lado de Bascud, saludándolo con un asentimiento. Si Sabo consideró extraño el que ambos llegaran juntos, no comentó nada.

Luffy salió del cuarto de su hermano tallándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano en un intento por borrar cualquier clase de evidencia en su contra, y antes de que Law pudiera siquiera hacer el intento de levantarse de su asiento e ir hacia él, el pequeño se aproximó a su novio, se sentó sobre su regazo con ambas piernas hacia un solo lado y enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. No siguió llorando, pero más que nada porque ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar. En cambio, su cuerpo sí que tuvo unos pequeños temblores.

Era horrible, ruin, desalmado y le estrujaba el corazón hasta dejarlo seco por completo. Ahora entendía un poco el que Sabo no hubiera querido que entrara a ver a su hermano, ése ni siquiera parecía Ace. El pecoso que le gritaba casi todos los días por cualquier idiotez que hubiera hecho, o que lo correteaba por toda la casa, o que estallaba de celos cada vez que Law le hacía alguna insinuación en su presencia… que le abrazaba en la noche cuando tenía pesadillas, que en la mañana le servía el desayuno con una sonrisa y le revolvía el cabello, que le decía idiota cuando le pedía ayuda con algo que no podía comprender para alguna tarea pero que aun así le ayudaba a hacerla. Ése era Ace, no el chico que estaba postrado en esa cama, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin abrir los ojos… sin vivir.

Law besó su frente y apretó su cuerpo en un abrazo silencioso, como diciéndole que podía llorar, gritar, quejarse o quedarse callado, que podía dejar salir su dolor de la forma que mejor le pareciera, porque él estaba ahí y no iba a permitir que se dejara llevar por toda esa ola de destrucción. El pequeño le respondió abrazándose a su torso, dejándose envolver por esa tranquilidad y protección que el gesto le brindaba.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, y apartaron sus ojos para poder brindarle algo de privacidad a la pareja.

Bascud, sin mediar palabra ni voltear a ver a nadie, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Skypea»

«Hospital Yasashi Tenshi»

El médico hizo un asentimiento y él cruzó la puerta de la habitación, seguido por su amigo y el adulto. Se acercó a la cama en la que yacía su padre aún dormido, colocándose a su lado para observar su apacible rostro por un momento. Cavendish se colocó a su lado sin mediar palabra.

—¿Cómo está, doctor?

—Pudimos estabilizarlo por el momento, pero es recomendable que se quede un par de días en observación antes de dejarlo ir —contestó Genji dejando el expediente del paciente en su lugar asignado en el barandal de la cama—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Killer?

El chico asintió, medio ausente, y acarició el brazo de su padre antes de seguir al mayor fuera. Una vez ambos afuera, el mayor cerró la puerta de la habitación, aunque Cavendish aún podía verlos en la ventanilla no lograba distinguir lo que decían.

—¿Qué sucede, doctor? —preguntó el rubio ni bien estuvieron frente a frente, no quería irse con rodeos ahora.

Aunque el hombre se conservó sereno sus ojos no denotaban la misma tranquilidad—. Me temo, muchacho, que ha llegado el momento.

La plática entre su amigo y el médico no fue muy larga, Cavendish vio a Killer hablar tal vez un par de veces, asentir ante lo que el adulto decía, y al final agachar la mirada mientras el mayor le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro antes de retirarse. Su amigo se apartó de la puerta y él ya no pudo verlo. Le echó un vistazo a David, seguía dormido con tranquilidad, así que se apartó de la cama y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Encontró a Killer sentado en una banca a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia, encorvado en su lugar apoyando los antebrazos en sus piernas. Se sentó en el puesto a su lado sin mediar palabra, sólo quedándose en silencio por lo que parecieron eternos segundos, hasta que el otro habló.

—¿Recuerdas… que la operación no funcionó del todo? —preguntó casi en un murmullo, sin levantar la cabeza.

Cavendish asintió—. El cáncer se extendió, ¿cierto? —Killer asintió—. Pero, para eso era la quimioterapia, ¿no? —En esta ocasión el chico tardó un momento antes de negar con la cabeza, y él sintió que se hundía en su asiento.

—Un cáncer pancreático que se ha extendido más allá no tiene cura, la quimioterapia sólo… sólo ha sido para alargar un poco más su vida, pero… pero no es posible que funcione para siempre… de hecho, ya no funcionará.

Abrió los ojos por completo, sorprendido, y perdió la respiración por un segundo, mientras que observaba a su amigo apretar sus manos en un par de puños impotentes, volviendo sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza empleada en el gesto.

—Puede seguirse tratando, pero sería más duro para él y en realidad no haría mucha diferencia… sólo queda esperar lo inevitable.

El cuerpo de su amigo comenzó a temblar, y él ya no pudo soportarlo más. Abrazó a Killer, con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, como si estuviera tratando de transmitírsela a través del gesto. Él podía recordar que, cuando era aún un niño muy pequeño, su madre solía decirle _"Todo estará bien"_ cuando se encontraba triste o herido por alguna razón. Pero no podía repetirle esas mismas palabras a su amigo en esta situación, porque en realidad él sabía, ambos sabían, que nada iba a estar bien.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un rato, hasta que estuvieron ambos un poco más tranquilos y repuestos como para regresar a la habitación de David. Cavendish se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá mientras que Killer se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de su padre y se dispuso a tomar su mano por un rato, en el silencio de esa habitación que más bien parecía estar vacía, hasta que el hombre comenzó a despertar.

Lo primero que sus ojos captaron, después de enfocar la vista y espabilar, fueron un par de tristes orbes tan azules como el mar. Siempre le había gustado observar esos ojos, desde la primera vez que los vio cuando le pertenecían a un pequeño, diminuto bebé recién nacido. Se lo había dicho a Killer una vez, en los días en que apenas llegara a Skypea, el chico llevaba el cabello recogido hacia un lado mientras ordenaba su habitación. Desde entonces solía llevarlo así, se apartaba el fleco con un par de broches para dejar su rostro al descubierto, por lo menos cuando estaban juntos—. Hijo…

—Aquí estoy, padre —contestó el chico apretando su mano.

David esbozó una suave sonrisa, y entonces paseó su mirada por la habitación, con un rápido vistazo supo dónde se encontraba y lo que había pasado, pues un poco se había acostumbrado a ello durante los últimos meses. La ventana estaba abierta y dejaba a la vista la imagen de lo que parecía ser un hermoso día en el exterior, con el cielo despejado y el sol brillando en lo alto. En el interior todo era demasiado silencioso, y la habitación tan blanca que hasta le parecía abrumador. Observó a Cavendish, el chico intentó dedicarle una sonrisa, pero no se parecía en nada a las que él había apreciado con frecuencia desde que lo conocía. De alguna forma, tanto su hijo como su amigo se veían diferentes, hasta la habitación de hospital se sentía diferente ─y nada tenía que ver el hecho de que no fuera la misma habitación de la última vez─, y él mismo también. Cerró los ojos y respiró con lentitud un par de veces. Se sentía algo cansado, sentimiento que había ido en aumento desde hacía un tiempo y que nunca disminuía. Volvió a abrirlos y miró directo a la tristeza.

—Killer, quiero irme a casa.

—El doctor dijo que deberías quedarte un par de días, después de eso podremos volver al departamento.

David negó con la cabeza y la acomodó contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. Quiero ir a casa. A nuestra casa.

Cavendish apartó la mirada e intentó tragarse el nudo en su garganta. David lo sabía, a pesar de que aún no se lo habían dicho, lo sabía y ya había tomado su decisión.

Killer respiró con profundidad y contuvo el aire, canalizando todos sus sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse de un momento a otro, y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos con su pulgar en el dorso del mayor. No contestó a sus palabras, no hacía falta.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Hospital General Sabaody ─ 3:44 p.m. (9 horas después de la operación)»

A media mañana, después de dormir unas cuantas horas y tomar una relajante ducha, Nojiko le contó a su hermana dónde había pasado en realidad la noche. Nami se quedó casi sin aliento a la mitad del relato, y no fue hasta que la mayor terminó de hablar que pudo reaccionar. Le dijo a su hermana quiénes eran en realidad esos chicos, y sin perder más tiempo ambas salieron inmediatamente de regreso al centro médico.

Un rato más tarde la noticia se había difundido gracias a Perona y Nami, y ya sus amigos estaban enterados. Para esa hora ya todos habían pasado por el hospital a ver a los hermanos, algunos tan sólo un rato pues no podían quedarse, y otros tantos seguían por ahí, en el pasillo de la habitación de Ace o en la cafetería tratando de calmar sus nervios con una bebida caliente.

Sanji, por su parte, había decidido salir a ver los jardines del lugar, aprovechando el momento para fumar un cigarrillo, era lo único que parecía ayudarle a mantenerse en calma. Cruzó la puerta hacia el exterior y respiró con profundidad. Justo enfrente, a unos cuantos metros, había una fuente de esas que se cuelgan en las paredes, con una barda de piedra bastante alta bordeando sus alrededores, Sanji no sabría decir si era para que nadie se acercara a mojarse con el agua de la fuente, pero suponía que así era, aunque pareciera algo estúpido.

Se acercó y recargó sus brazos en la dura superficie, inclinándose un poco al frente sin dejar caer todo su peso. Sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla en su bolsillo, lo encendió y se dedicó a fumar, mirando la tranquilidad del agua que caía desde lo alto de la fuente.

—Cinco minutos.

Dio un ligero respingo al escuchar de repente esa voz detrás de él. De inmediato su corazón se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco, y él se maldijo internamente. Entonces sintió los pasos del chico acercándose a él, y casi contuvo la respiración al comprobar que se colocaba a su lado. Tragó grueso, devolviendo ese nudo que se formó en su garganta.

—¿Di-disculpa? —_"Mierda, no tartamudees, ¿acaso eres idiota?"._

—Nunca te lo he dicho antes, pero pienso en ello cada vez que te veo fumar —contestó Zoro una vez situado junto a él, señalando el cigarrillo que llevaba en mano—. Cinco minutos… menos de tu vida.

Sanji alzó una de sus cejas espirales. Por un segundo le pareció como si el chico hubiera querido decir otra cosa, aunque no podría estar seguro de ello—. Bueno, supongo que puedo decidir si tomarlos o no, ¿cierto?

—Supongo. —Zoro no insistió en el tema y se giró de frente a la fuente, enfundando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con los ojos enfocados en algún lugar más allá del agua corriendo.

Lo observó un momento, con la comprensión aflorando en su único ojo visible, y sintió un leve tirón en su pecho, como una sacudida interior. En su mente suspiró como derrotado. Maldijo a su corazón, pues aún con su propia lucha interna en contra de sus sentimientos a ese chico parado junto a él, no podía soportar verlo en ese estado. Le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo dejó caer al suelo, apagándolo con la suela de su zapato—. Lamento lo que está pasando con Ace, Zoro. Es tu amigo desde hace muchos años y… la verdad es que no puedo siquiera imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora.

Aun mirando al frente el de cabello verde esbozó una ligera sonrisa que parecía irónica, y Sanji hasta se habría atrevido a catalogarla como triste.

—En realidad, nunca creí que tendría que volver a visitar un amigo en estado crítico en el hospital —comentó con un trasfondo vacío en la voz.

—No estás solo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde. Zoro giró el rostro hacia él, con los ojos un poco abiertos, sorprendido por sus palabras. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, y dio gracias a Dios por que el chico a su lado no podía escucharlo latir desbocado, mientras que luchó por contener un rubor que deseaba instalarse en sus mejillas.

—E-es decir, todos allá adentro estamos preocupados por la situación, y pueden estar seguros de que los apoyamos. No están solos —añadió, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz y el temblor de sus dedos, sosteniéndose de sus brazos cruzados sobre la barda.

Zoro soltó el aire en una sonrisa, ligera pero más sincera que la anterior—. Gracias, a todos.

Sanji asintió y volvió a mirar hacia la fuente, evitando el contacto visual. Roronoa hizo lo mismo, y se quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio tan solo roto por el chapoteo del agua. El mayor se pasó una mano por la nuca, como con nerviosismo, y chasqueó la lengua. El cocinero lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

El rubio no le creyó, y él lo supo por su mirada.

—Bueno yo… estaba pensando que… caray, que es la primera vez que hablamos desde… aquél día. Me refiero a hablar bien, no sólo saludarnos.

Kuroashi se puso tenso y apartó la mirada, recargando la barbilla sobre sus brazos—. Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, y Zoro estaba que se moría por enterrar la cabeza en la tierra. ¿De verdad tenía que haber dicho eso? Pudo haberle mentido, carajo, estúpido idiota. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, y no pudo evitar girar el rostro con toda la discreción que le fue posible y contemplarlo. Con el roce de la luz del sol, su piel le parecía aún más blanca de lo que ya era, e incluso se creaba la ilusión óptica de que tenía su propio brillo natural. Su cabello ondeaba un poco gracias al correr del viento, enmarcando su rostro y realzando ese intenso azul brillando en su ojo, y sus rosados y delgados labios curveados con esa sensualidad nata que lo enloquecía y tentaba cada segundo del día.

_"__Si lo amas, ¿cómo puedes soportar estar alejado de él y no hacer nada por intentar recuperarlo? […] ¿No se supone que si amas algo, debes luchar por ello?". _

No por primera vez, las palabras de su mejor amigo se colaron en su mente.

Se vio a sí mismo mandando todo a la mierda; su orgullo, su miedo, sus inseguridades y cualquier otra de esas estupideces, y abrazando al chico con toda su fuerza, estrechando su espalda contra su propio pecho e inhalando el delicioso aroma de su cabello rubio, tragándose todas las palabras que el chico pudiera decir al asaltar sus labios y besarlo hasta quedarse sin respiración. Oh, santo cielo, qué hermosa era esa imagen en su cabeza. Si tan sólo pudiera ser verdad. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se preparó para exteriorizar cada gramo de valor que pudiera tener dentro.

—Zoro/Sanji

Ambos se miraron, un poco sorprendidos. Se habían dado la vuelta para hablarle al otro al mismo tiempo, y ahora estaban frente a frente y a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. No era demasiado poco, pero tampoco era mucho, y Sanji tenía miedo ─aunque no lo admitiría jamás, ni muerto─ de lo que podía causar en él la intensidad en la mirada del mayor. Retrocedió un paso y desvió su ángulo de visión hacia un costado.

Zoro sintió cierta desilusión al verlo, pero supuso que no podía culparlo de nada. Él tenía la culpa, después de todo. Toda la maldita culpa. Volvió a respirar y bajó el brazo ─pues al darse la vuelta y por puro impulso lo había estirado como si quisiera sujetar el de Sanji, pero no lo había hecho─ y colocó una máscara de inexpresividad en su rostro.

—Tú primero.

Kuroashi asintió y, rogando a Dios porque Zoro no lo notara, respiró profundo y exhaló el aire antes de voltear a mirarlo, se irguió todo lo alto que era, apretó la mandíbula y se tragó todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que querían brotar a la superficie. Miró a su acompañante a los ojos, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para no dejarse dominar por sus más intensos deseos. Irónicamente, pensó que lo único que le faltaba era comenzar a recitar algún mantra mental para no dejarse llevar por lo que en realidad todo su ser le imploraba a gritos. No podía flaquear, no ahora.

—Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

A Zoro le tomó un par de segundos procesar las palabras, y cuando lo hizo tan sólo pudo soltar un confundido—: ¿Eh?

El cocinero se obligó a rodar los ojos, como si de verdad estuviera exasperado y no temblando por dentro como gelatina—. Ya sabes, antes de nuestra ruptura y… de nuestro noviazgo. Quiero que dejemos todo eso atrás y volvamos a ser amigos, rivales o… lo que sea que fuéramos. Que seamos otra vez el marimo idiota y el cocinero pervertido.

Tragó grueso, pues su garganta se había secado de repente—. ¿De verdad es… lo que quieres?

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos, pero al final Sanji asintió—. No puedo vivir con esta tensión entre nosotros por más tiempo, es asfixiante y abrumador y sólo estamos haciendo que los demás se preocupen por nosotros. ¿Has visto a los chicos? Se muerden la lengua cada vez que creen que han estado a punto de decir algo que pueda lastimarnos y además se contienen de demostrar su felicidad enfrente de nosotros, como si creyeran que sería restregárnosla en la cara. No he visto a Law y Luffy darse un beso desde que… desde que lo nuestro terminó —Se felicitó a sí mismo por haber controlado el temblor en su voz al decir esto—, y no es justo para ellos, ni para nosotros. Debemos dejar cada uno de esos sentimientos negativos a un lado y seguir avanzando, todos juntos, antes de que esto termine por separarnos a todos. Así que, volvamos a ser como éramos antes, hagamos de cuenta que nada sucedió, y todos tranquilos y felices.

El chico de cabello verde se contuvo de sujetarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo mientras le gritaba a la cara que en realidad lo único que estaba consiguiendo con esas palabras era retorcerle la daga que ya tenía clavada en el corazón. En lugar de eso, tan sólo se detuvo a reforzar su máscara con el fin de contener cualquier atisbo de dolor o tristeza o cualquiera de las otras emociones que sí estaba sintiendo en ese momento, colocando una sonrisa ladeada y relajada—. Sí, creo que tienes razón… por una vez en la vida, ero-cook.

Sanji sonrió complacido al escuchar esa voz grave y sarcástica a la que había estado acostumbrado antes, esa que siete meses atrás se dirigía a él sólo para gritar e insultarle en el 99% de las veces. Ignoró cualquier cosa en su interior que no fuera su mente gritando _"Así es como tiene que ser" _y contestó de la misma forma—. Bien, marimo idiota, ya era hora.

Pensó en estrecharle la mano para cerrar el trato, pero después decidió que no podría hacerlo, sería demasiado que soportar en ése momento y no estaba preparado para volver a sentir su calidez y su tacto contra su propia piel, por lo que sólo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Me voy adelantando, no te quedes mucho por aquí o comenzarán a preocuparse allá adentro. —Y sin esperar respuesta atravesó la entrada, cerrando tras de sí. Una vez en el interior dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se recargó en la puerta, dejando escapar el aire y llevando una mano hacia su pecho. Suerte que las puertas de ahí no eran transparentes, pensó ahogándose. Mientras hablaba había llegado a creer que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento, pero al parecer todavía lo conservaría en su lugar por un tiempo más. Esperó un poco a tranquilizarse, y cuando por fin lo hizo sólo un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. _"Fue… muy sencillo convencerlo_" se dijo a sí mismo, con cierto pesar en el pecho. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y se dio un par de palmadas en la cara para ayudarle a reaccionar. _"Bien, eso es mejor. Todo será más tranquilo de esa forma. Ya lo verás, Sanji, cuando menos lo pienses todo será como antes y no habrá más de que preocuparse_." Quiso creer que aquello era verdad, pero una pequeña parte de él le gritaba insistente que no sería tan sencillo como eso, así que él lo que hizo fue mandarla callar.

No quiso quedarse en ese lugar, por aquello de si a Zoro se le ocurría entrar también, así que sólo respiró un par de veces más antes de alejarse de la puerta y dirigirse de nuevo hacia el tercer corredor del cuarto piso.

Por su parte, Roronoa esperó cerca de un minuto después de escuchar el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse para apretar sus manos en puños y golpear con ellos la barda a su lado, ignorando el escozor de sus nudillos.

—¡Maldita sea!

Y ahí estaba él, con ganas de ir a golpear a alguien hasta cansarse o hasta que su frustración saliera por completo, lo que pasara primero, y todo porque no se había atrevido a hablar con sinceridad, porque no quiso arriesgarse a complicar más las cosas o a que Sanji lo mandara a la mierda una vez más. Porque no pudo negarse a una petición de ese maldito cocinero. ¿Y por qué había sido eso? Por la estúpida frase que había utilizado al final.

_"__Todos tranquilos y felices"_.

Se dejó caer en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas hacia arriba y la espalda apoyada en la barda, tallándose la cara y revolviéndose el cabello con brusquedad. ¿Por qué, mierda? ¿Por qué carajo Sanji tenía que haber utilizado esa palabra? Si no lo hubiera hecho, si tan sólo se hubiera ahorrado esa última frase, quizá él no habría accedido, tal vez habría hecho lo que tanto quería y le habría besado ahí mismo, intenso y pasional, recordándole todo lo que despertaba en él y la razón de por qué ya no podía simplemente observarlo alejarse. Le habría dicho que no había manera de que él fingiera que ya nada pasaba entre ellos, que ya no sentía nada por ese rubio, que todo le valía y que lo había olvidado. Le habría pedido perdón mil veces y habría hecho cualquier cosa necesaria para conseguir que estuviera de nuevo a su lado. Pero no, eso no había pasado, él no había hecho nada de eso, y todo por una endemoniada palabra.

Después de todo, él mismo se lo había dicho a Luffy.

_"__Cuando amas a alguien, lo único que quieres es que esa persona sea feliz. A veces hay que aceptar que esa felicidad no la conseguirá a tu lado."_

Sanji ya había decidido lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, y eso, para su completo martirio e infinita desgracia, no era él.

No fue sino hasta cosa de media hora después que regresó al pasillo de la habitación de Ace. No sabía si por buena o mala suerte, pero Sanji no estaba ahí. Lo más probable era que hubiera ido a la cafetería junto con Nami y Robin. Law y Luffy no estaban tampoco, quién sabría dónde se habrían metido. Eso dejaba a Sabo, sentado en la banca junto a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, Bascud en la banca de enfrente, y a Marco, parado al otro lado de la puerta. Zoro no había cruzado palabra con el policía aún, en realidad nadie lo había hecho, el hombre parecía como en trance, todo el tiempo metido en su mente. No se movía más que para ir al baño o entrar a la habitación, y cuando hacía esto último salía con los ojos enrojecidos y más mudo que antes. Había estado así por lo menos desde que él llegara, ya unas cuantas horas atrás.

No quería incordiar a ninguno, pues los tres parecían muy metidos en su propio mundo, pero menos quería ir a la cafetería donde estarían los demás y comenzar a fingir con Sanji. Si podía retrasarlo, mejor. Observó la ventana de la habitación. Él sólo había pasado una vez, acompañado de los hermanos, pero no por mucho, pues se había sentido un poco incómodo, como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento familiar demasiado íntimo.

—Voy a pasar a verlo, Sabo.

El aludido lo miró, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento en respuesta, y entonces él atravesó la puerta de la habitación.

Era, cuando menos, una desalentadora imagen. Se acercó a la silla junto a la cama y tomó asiento. Por un rato se dedicó tan solo a observar a su amigo y todo en la habitación. No había pisado una habitación de hospital desde… bueno, desde Luffy. Todo era muy parecido, en realidad.

Miró el rostro apacible de Ace y suspiró. Acercó un poco más la silla y se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el borde de la cama.

—Hey, Ace —dijo soltando algo parecido a una risa nerviosa—. Bueno, no voy a preguntarte cómo estás, creo que sería una pregunta estúpida y tú ni siquiera me contestarías, así que… —Volvió a soltar una risa y se talló el rostro con la palma de la mano—. Ah, la verdad no sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. Dicen por ahí que, aunque no despiertes, quizá puedas escucharnos. O tal vez yo he visto demasiadas películas. No importa. Verás, yo… ja, recuerdo que antes, cuando éramos niños, solías dar buenos consejos. Aunque los de Sabo eran mejores, sólo que no quiero preguntarle de esto a él, creo que ya tiene muchas cosas de las que preocuparse. Pero, ¡eh! Tú pareces tener bastante tiempo libre. —Ace, obviamente, no dijo nada ni sonrió en respuesta. Zoro suspiró, aunque en realidad no había esperado que sucediera algo.

—En fin, que sepas que Sanji me pidió que olvidáramos todo y volviéramos a ser los idiotas de antes. ¿Qué te parece, eh? ¡Olvidarlo todo! Parece un mal chiste, ¿no? Como si fuera tan fácil… creo que tú y yo coincidimos en eso. Pero, ¡aaggh!, no sé qué hacer. Ya de por sí me he estado volviendo loco durante estos días, y todo el mundo parece estar de acuerdo en que él y yo estamos jodidamente enamorados y que sólo deberíamos hablar e intentar arreglar nuestras diferencias, todo el mundo menos nosotros. O, al menos, él. Porque como los mil demonios que yo quiero volver con él. Me costó un huevo y la mitad del otro decidirme por decírselo, ¿sabes? ¡Para que él me pidiera esto antes! Debí haber hablado yo primero, debí haberlo hecho maldita sea.

»Bien, creo que me estoy yendo por las ramas. El punto es, que siento que voy a terminar por tirarme de un puente. Suerte que no hay ninguno cerca de la ciudad, ¿cierto? Porque mi cordura ya está al límite, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder fingir frente a todos que Sanji ya no me importa y no quiero lanzarme sobre él en todo momento. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? Pero… pero él dijo que sería feliz si lo hacía. Y yo quiero que él sea feliz. Y si ya no puede ser feliz a mi lado, ¿qué se supone que yo haga?

Se quedó callado observando a su amigo, y casi pudo sentirlo dándole una patada en la entrepierna y luego un puñetazo en la cabeza, algo por el estilo del que Luffy le había dado, pero con mucha más fuerza e ira, y zarandeándolo agarrando su camiseta mientras le gritaba: «¡A ver, maldito idiota, dime dónde demonios se te cayeron los pantalones para que vayas a por ellos! ¡¿O es que acaso el gato se comió tus huevos, eh?! ¡Zoro, no seas estúpido con un carajo! ¿Quieres que Sanji sea feliz? ¡Pues bien, ve y hazlo feliz tú mismo! ¡No puedes dejar que alguien más se encargue de ello, porque de seguro que no lo lograría! ¿Acaso tienes cerebro ahí dentro, cabeza hueca? ¡A por todas, cabrón! ¡Arregla el maldito asunto, porque el del problema eres tú! Ve y discúlpate, o bésalo, o folla con él, o lo que sea. ¡La verdad no me importa cómo lo hagas pero soluciona el problema, maldición!»

Zoro esbozó una ligera sonrisa y estiró la mano hasta colocarla en el brazo de Portgas, dándole un leve apretón—. Ace, despierta pronto, ¿quieres? Porque, contrario a lo que puedas creer, se te extraña aquí, compañero.

**_o~o_**

Por enésima vez en el día miró la hora que su reloj marcaba, pero ésta vez no era sólo para calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba Ace sin despertar. Ya eran pasadas de las 5:00 p.m., tenía que ir a ver a Melanie y Troy, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que iba a sonreírle a su hijo con todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Suspiró y se separó de la pared, acercándose al chico rubio sentado al otro extremo de la puerta. Le dijo que debía ausentarse por un par de horas, pero que volvería tan pronto pudiera, y le pidió que le informara de cualquier cambio que hubiera en el estado del pecoso. Sabo le aseguró que lo haría, que podía irse tranquilo, y Bascud no se contuvo de soltar un bufido desdeñoso sin molestarse en cambiar su posición. Marco lo ignoró y le agradeció al chico antes de girarse y caminar hacia el final del pasillo.

No fue sino hasta que el ascensor se cerró con el hombre dentro, que Sabo dirigió su mirada hacia el mejor amigo de su hermano.

—Creí que habías accedido a una tregua —comentó con cierto tono de reprimenda en la voz.

—Sí, bueno, yo dije que dejaría el asunto para después, no que tenía que soportarlo a él —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabo sólo suspiró con resignación. Bien, ahora entendía un poco mejor por qué Bascud era el mejor amigo de Ace. Eran tan malditamente parecidos en algunas cosas. Se talló los parpados con los dedos medio y pulgar en un gesto que denotaba cansancio.

—¿Sabes? Él no lo decía en serio —comentó un momento después, refiriéndose a la _conversación_ que rubio y castaño mantuvieran esa misma mañana. Al parecer, su acompañante captó el mensaje, pues soltó un sonido que se parecía mucho a una risita irónica.

—En realidad no me importa lo que piense. Por mí, que se vaya a la mierda —declaró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mascullando por lo bajo algo que sonó bastante parecido a «Maldito idiota, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.»

—Vamos Bascud, no hay necesidad de ser tan hostil. Todos aquí estamos demasiado estresados y aterrados por lo que pueda pasar, lo único que queremos es liberarnos un poco de toda esta tensión que está sobre nosotros, eso nos hace comportarnos de diferente forma, lo que no significa que realmente pensemos o sintamos lo que llegamos a decir. Como Marco, él no cree que seas culpable en realidad, sólo tiene miedo.

—¡Miedo! —repitió el castaño con sarcasmo—. ¿Ahora sí quiere a Ace? ¿Después del daño que le causó, viene aquí a intentar remediarlo cuando él se está muriendo? No lo creo. Yo dije lo que pienso, Sabo, te lo aseguro.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, exasperado. Bueno, ¿es que acaso todos los malditos policías eran hombres tan jodidamente testarudos y orgullosos? Él esperaba que no, de verdad que lo hacía. Con un suave suspiro se levantó de su asiento y se ubicó en el que estaba junto al chico, colocando una mano en su pierna como si pudiera tranquilizarlo con ello—. Bascud, no hay culpables aquí, ni tú, ni Marco, ni Ace. No tiene sentido intentar señalar alguno, no entre nosotros. Todos estamos aquí por la misma razón, porque Ace nos importa, y porque queremos que se mejore pronto. No hay más —recalcó esas tres últimas palabras como si quisiera que el mensaje le quedara grabado en la cabeza.

Bascud no dijo nada, se tragó un gruñido y agachó la cabeza, dejando que el poco cabello que caía sobre su frente le cubriera los ojos. _"Bueno, es mejor a que siga maldiciendo a alguien_" pensó Sabo, levantándose de la banca, estiró un poco el cuerpo con un bajo gruñido al sentir sus huesos crujir un poco, pues llevaba la mayor parte del día sentado.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó el castaño de repente, sin alzar la mirada.

El rubio levantó una ceja con confusión—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Bascud se removió incómodo en su asiento—. Lo digo porque, es tu hermano el que está en estado crítico ahí y… sólo es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Y siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento.

—No desestimo tu relación con Ace con respecto a la mía.

—No, lo sé, en realidad me refiero a que… estás tan calmado, no sé cómo puedes mantenerte tranquilo con todo lo que está pasando y aún preocuparte por nosotros y por lo que sentimos ahora. No me atrevo ni a hablar con alguien porque siento que terminaría gritando cualquier estupidez a la menor provocación. No tengo cabeza para nada, pero tú sí. Incluso estás tratando de evitar que Marco y yo hagamos estupideces.

Sabo apartó la mirada y se pasó la mano por la nuca, haciendo muecas con los labios—. Supongo… que me hace sentir útil.

Entonces Bascud levantó la cabeza y lo examinó con la vista por un momento—. Eres muy fuerte, ¿sabías?

Fue ahí que el rubio dejó escapar una débil risa sin alegría—. No, no soy fuerte. Soy débil, como cualquier otro. Ni siquiera pude evitar derrumbarme enfrente de Luffy. Yo quería… deseaba ser fuerte por él, quería ser quien cargara su peso en esta situación pero… no pude hacerlo.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y jaló de la muñeca de su acompañante para indicarle que volviera a sentarse a su lado. Sabo lo hizo, y él no permitió que apartara la mirada de sus propios ojos mientras hablaba—. Llorar o derrumbarse no son sinónimos de debilidad, demostrar tu dolor o preocupación por los que amas no te hace menos fuerte, no se trata de eso, somos humanos, no máquinas, tenemos sentimientos que a veces son mayores a nosotros. Pero el punto es no dejarse vencer por ellos, no quedarse en el suelo cuando has caído. Es seguir adelante, una y otra vez, sin rendirse. Mírate ahora, tal vez te hayas derrumbado, quizá lloraste con tu hermano o en soledad, pero sigues aquí, velando por todos nosotros, por Luffy y por Ace, cargando con la responsabilidad. No eres débil, te lo aseguro.

Los labios del rubio mostraron un casi imperceptible temblor antes de que bajara el rostro—. A veces yo… yo también quisiera que alguien me ayudara.

La comprensión inundó los ojos del castaño al escuchar esas palabra que incluso lograron suavizar un poco todo el desastre de emociones que era su propio interior—. Eso nos pasa a todos en algún momento. Hasta los más luchadores se cansan de pelear todo el tiempo.

—¿Y si eso sucede? —replicó Sabo, miedo y un poco de angustia ensombreciendo su mirada—. ¿Si llega el momento en el que ya no pueda más? —Cuando la mano de Bascud se apartó de su muñeca, el vacío que quedó casi se sintió doloroso, pues parecía que una de las pocas cosas que le habían otorgado consuelo durante esas tormentosas horas se iba alejando. Pero, borrando ese sentimiento, la calidez de sus dedos regresó a su propia piel, sólo que esta vez afirmándose alrededor de su mano, tomándola como si él estuviera colgando en un precipicio y ese agarre fuera lo único que impedía su caída.

—Entonces nosotros estaremos aquí, y te sostendremos antes de que caigas, así como tú a nosotros. Somos un equipo, Sabo, amigos, y eso es lo que hacemos.

El no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, la única que había siquiera asomado desde que su celular sonó en la madrugada, y dio un ligero apretón a la mano del otro antes de regresar la mirada a sus ojos—. No amigos, Bascud —corrigió—. Familia.

Mientras tanto, Perona había regresado de la cafetería y llegado al pasillo a tiempo para escuchar parte de su conversación, pero no queriendo interferir en ella o romper la confianza con la que los chicos se habían soltado entre ellos, decidió volver atrás, así que giró sobre sus talones y siguió caminando.

Ella no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con su amigo en privado desde que llegó al hospital, pero había hecho todo lo posible para hacerle sentir su compañía y su apoyo al respecto, y sabía que él los captaba, lo veía en sus ojos junto con una pizca de agradecimiento. No le había preguntado si hizo algún intento por contactar con su novio ─Eh, tal vez deberían llamar a las autoridades de Skypea y preguntar por recientes reportes de desaparecidos, quizá supieran algo que no había llegado hasta ellos─ pero podía suponer que sí, por la forma en que el chico miraba hacia su celular cada cierto tiempo. De verdad, el día que tuviera en frente a Killer de nuevo, le diría unas cuantas palabras de bienvenida no muy cálidas.

Se encontraba pensando en ello, cuando de hecho, a unos pocos pasillos de la cafetería, escuchó una inconfundible voz que atrajo su atención. Se acercó lo más sigilosa que pudo, sin remordimiento por estar escuchando una conversación que no le correspondía. O al menos, una parte de la conversación.

—Sí, lo entiendo… no, no hay ningún problema, yo me encargaré de eso, puedes estar seguro de que estará listo a tiempo… sí, te diré todo lo que suceda… por el momento no mucho, pero deberías de… lo sé, lo sé, y lo entiendo pero… ¿estás seguro de que lo harás, o sólo estás intentando evadirme?... ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo! Ya te lo he dicho antes… Bien, ya entendí, más te vale que no mientas… Sí, sí, lo capto… Ok, ¿entonces eso es todo?... Adiós, cuídate hermano.

Cuando Eustass cortó la llamada y se dio la vuelta, se detuvo de golpe al notar a la chicha que había estado parada a su espalda y de la que no se percató hasta ese momento—. ¡Mierda! ¿A ti te encanta aparecerte de repente? —preguntó con cierto recelo, llevando una mano hacia su pecho en el típico gesto de haber sufrido un susto.

Perona ni siquiera pareció notarlo, pues en ese momento estaba muy ocupada observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada que parecía estar entre interrogadora y acusadora. Kid casi se sentía como si estuviera bajo la visión de un policía interrogador que intentaba sacarle toda la verdad acerca de cada maldito crimen que hubiera cometido en toda su vida, incluso el haber robado un chicle de una tienda cuando tenía cinco años.

Entonces ella habló, y su voz no era más tranquilizadora que su expresión—. ¿Ese era Killer al teléfono?

Kid casi contuvo la respiración y tragó grueso. Definitivamente prefería al policía interrogador, ¿dónde estaban los malditos cuando se les necesitaba? Casi estaba gritando algo como «¡Eh, aquí! Vengan a arrestarme ahora, granujas. ¡En este momento confesaría hasta haber asesinado a alguien!»

Pero ningún puto policía apareció cerca para llevárselo a rastras lejos de esa pesada mirada que sentía en cualquier momento terminaría por taladrarle el cráneo. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica que parecía tan pequeña, hiciera sudar frío a un chico tan grande como él?

Y lo peor era, que esta vez él no tenía escapatoria.

_Continuará…_


	13. Miedo, amor y algún otro sentimiento (1)

[**Capítulo 13 ─ Miedo, amor y algún otro sentimiento (Primera parte)**]

_«Muy a menudo subestimamos el poder de una caricia, una sonrisa, una palabra amorosa, un oído dispuesto a escuchar, un cumplido honesto o el acto de cariño más pequeño. Todo esto tiene el potencial de cambiar una vida.»_ ─Leo Buscaglia

—¿Y? ¿Te quedarás ahí callado el resto de la tarde? —preguntó Perona con impaciencia, sus brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. Si Kid no hubiera estado sudando frío, seguro habría notado la manera en que esa posición resaltaba el busto de la chica, pero claro, en ése momento le preocupaba demasiado su propia integridad física como para caer en cuenta de ello.

Finalmente suspiró y se talló las sienes, casi con cansancio—. Sí, era Killer.

A Perona poco le faltó para dar un pisotón en el suelo—. ¿Cómo es que tiene tiempo para llamarte y aún no se comunica con Sabo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, maldita sea?

A Kid también le gustaría mucho saberlo, en realidad—. Escucha, tranquilízate. —La chica le lanzó una mirada fulminante. _"Bien, mal intento. Jamás le digas a una mujer que se tranquilice, ¡mierda!"_—. Mira, yo no justifico su comportamiento…

—¡Da la impresión de que sí! —replicó ella, casi llegando a olvidar que se encontraba en un hospital y no debía subir la voz.

Kid hizo una mueca—. Déjame hablar, ¿sí? —Perona gruñó, enfurruñada, pero guardó silencio—. Gracias —masculló el chico, pasándose una mano por entre el rojizo cabello mientras intentaba ordenar las palabras en su cabeza para evitar que ella volviera a entrar en estado de detonación. Quizá haberla callado no había sido tan buena idea. Volvió a suspirar, avistando un dolor de cabeza cercano—. Sí, tienes razón, tal vez Killer no está tomando las mejores decisiones ahora, y sí, yo también creo que debería comunicarse con el chico, (mierda, si él mismo se está volviendo loco por ello, maldita sea) pero sólo él sabe lo que hace y por qué lo hace. Todo el mundo tiene su propia manera de lidiar con los problemas, para variar.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó Perona, frustrada, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados—. Aquí no habría problemas si él se decidiera a arreglar las cosas con Sabo.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez que, quizá, eso sólo sea la punta del iceberg? —Perona se quedó callada, frunciendo el ceño entre confundida y algo sorprendida, tal vez pensando por primera vez que en realidad pudiera haber algo más profundo en el tema que sólo lo que se veía a primera vista. Kid resopló y pasó por su lado.

—¡Oye, espera! —Ella se apresuró a detenerlo de nuevo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué sabes tú que nosotros no?

—Lo único que necesitas saber, es que Killer está librando su propia batalla también.

—¿Pero a qué te refieres? Explícamelo.

—No me corresponde hacerlo.

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó Perona rodando los ojos. Estaba comenzando a exasperarse de nuevo, Kid lo notó y no le pareció que fuera conveniente, ella también necesitaba tranquilizarse, pero ya había comprobado que sugerírselo no funcionaría.

—Mira, aún si yo te dijera lo que está sucediendo tú no podrías arreglar las cosas entre ellos, porque para hacerlo tendrías que contarle la verdad a Sabo y no es algo que deba hacer alguien además de Killer, lo que te condenaría a quedarte callada sin poder intervenir. ¿Acaso quieres guardarle secretos a tu amigo? —Ella no contestó, pero la expresión de su rostro se había relajado un tanto, ahora sólo parecía un poco desconcertada por la forma en que Kid le había dado la vuelta a la situación. Y claro, debía admitir que tenía razón, el muy maldito—. Eso supuse.

Con el tema zanjado, Eustass retomó su andar anterior. Sabía que la chica iba tras él, aunque guardaba silencio podía percibir el leve _tac tac _que hacían sus zapatos al chocar contra el suelo.

Cuando giró en la intersección del pasillo, no pudo evitar detenerse casi de golpe. Unos cuantos metros frente a él, sentados muy cómodos en la misma banca, estaban el novio de su mejor amigo y un chico al que no había visto muchas veces antes de ese día, bastante juntitos, tomados de las manos como si tuvieran miedo de soltarse y sonriéndose uno al otro, inmersos en su mundo.

Dio un paso atrás, como si quisiera esconderse tras el muro ─en realidad eso era lo que estaba haciendo─ y sujetó a Perona por la muñeca antes de que pudiera dar vuelta y acercarse a ellos.

—No le está poniendo los cuernos a Killer con ese chico, ¿verdad? —masculló entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido. Él no podía imaginarse a Sabo engañando a su amigo, pues a simple vista no parecía alguien capaz de ser infiel, pero había aprendido que en ocasiones las apariencias engañan, y él en realidad no conocía al chico del todo bien.

Perona asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo, sólo para verificar que en realidad se trataba de los mismos chicos a los que rato atrás había decidido darles un poco de privacidad—. ¿Bascud? No, tranquilízate, él es completamente hetero —contestó ella con seguridad, pues como la mejor amiga del hermano del mejor amigo de Bascud, había tenido bastantes oportunidades para convivir con él y conocerlo. Vio a Kid relajar su expresión, y fue ahí que recordó cierto detalle que, aún con la conversación que minutos atrás mantuvieran, no le pareció del todo mal comentar—. Claro que, eso no significa que Sabo no tenga a nadie tras él. Tal vez deberías comentárselo a Killer la próxima vez que hables con él, sólo para que sepa que alguien ha estado observando su menú con mucho interés. —Eustass tensó la mandíbula y su expresión se endureció, y ella supo que tenía su completa atención—. Sabo lo ama y sería incapaz de engañarlo, por supuesto, pero, en situaciones como ésta, el corazón agradece un poco de consuelo. —Y sin más dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo.

Kid chasqueó la lengua, pues sabía que ella estaba intentando atraparlo en sus redes, pero eso no significaba que lo que había dicho fuera inventado; a veces el poder de la verdad puede causar más estragos que una mentira. Pero no sería como ella debía estarlo pensando, seguro esperaba que le pasara el mensaje a Killer a la menor oportunidad y así el chico pasaría un muy mal rato pensando en que alguien le estaba robando el novio, pero él no tendría que decírselo. Si las cosas se hacían como el chico le había comentado en su llamada, entonces él tendría la oportunidad de verlo por sí mismo y arreglar el problema en persona. Hasta entonces, Kid no diría ni una palabra al respecto, su amigo no necesitaba más tormentos ahora.

Suspiró y se frotó el rostro con la palma de la mano. De verdad, esto de estarse metiendo con la mejor amiga del novio de su mejor amigo era más complicado de lo que habría llegado a pensar. _"Bueno, dicen que las cosas fáciles se van igual que vienen, así que está bien. Supongo."_

**_o~o_**

Apenas unos cuantos minutos después de que Perona se uniera a ellos, sentándose en la banca junto a la puerta de la habitación, el celular de Sabo comenzó a vibrar desde su bolsillo. Por un momento, al ver el contacto de la llamada entrante, creyó haberse quedado petrificado. Tal vez sí lo hizo, en realidad, no sabría decirlo y, de hecho, no le importaba. Pasado el primer segundo después de la sorpresa, vino la conmoción emocional. No sabría decir cuántos sentimientos se arremolinaron en su pecho, pero era abrumador. Después de todo, la última vez que había contestado una llamada suya terminó con la cabeza más sobrecargada de angustia que antes.

Apenas recordó que debía soltar la mano de Bascud para poder ponerse de pie, se excusó en un susurro atropellado, con prisa, al momento de comenzar a alejarse. No notó haber pasado junto a Kid, tampoco, pues el retumbar de su corazón lo aturdía lo suficiente como para sólo dejarlo pensar en una cosa.

—¿Killer? —Su voz fue baja, como un inseguro murmullo, casi con miedo. Miedo de que, en realidad, esto no fuera más que una mala pasada que su mente le jugaba, producto del cansancio.

—Sabo —Y ahí estaba. Su voz, masculina y grave, pero suave al decir su nombre. Y, sobre todo, real—. Perdona que no contestara tu llamada en la mañana, tuve un inconveniente y no pude regresártela hasta ahora. Lo lamento.

—Oh, emm… no, no hay problema, no te preocupes —contestó el menor, un tanto desorientado pues todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la idea de que; uno: Killer le estaba llamando; y dos: ¡Maldita sea! Sí era Killer. Bien, ambas podrían estar dentro de una sola. Se dio un par de palmadas mentales para despejarse, pues había otras cosas de las que preocuparse en ese momento—. Pero, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Todo está bien por allá?

—Pues… todo está normal, dentro de lo que cabe.

Ya, bien, tal vez Sabo podía estar algo aturdido ahora, pero hasta en ese estado podía notar la voz afligida de su novio. Una vez más pensó que, en realidad, Killer estaba intentando ocultarle algo, y él ya no podía soportarlo, porque ¡Dios!, _necesitaba_ saber qué diablos estaba sucediendo—. Killer, tú… sabes, que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? Para lo que sea… porque, soy tu novio, y estoy aquí para ti… y me preocupas. —Un corto e intranquilo silencio siguió a sus palabras.

—Lo sé —dijo, por fin, la voz del chico del otro lado. Sabo incluso pudo escuchar la manera en que respiraba profundamente y, de hecho, lo imaginó enredando su mano entre las muy largas hebras de su rubio cabello—. Mira, yo… tengo que contarte muchas cosas, pero ahora no es el momento ni ésta la forma, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo explicaré todo pronto, lo prometo.

—¿Cuándo es pronto, Killer?

—Antes de lo que pienses, te lo aseguro.

En algún momento mientras caminaba terminó en el jardín. Se apoyó con la espalda contra una pared pues, de seguir caminando, seguro habría terminado fuera de los territorios del hospital—. Bien, de acuerdo, pero… ¿tú estás bien?

—Estoy lo mejor que puedo estar. —Sabo se mordió el labio inferior. Eso no sonaba muy bien, en realidad—. No te preocupes por mí, ¿sí? Hablaremos de esto después. Ahora, ¿qué era lo que tú necesitabas? ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Aam, pues… yo estaba… —_"Estaba desesperado porque mi hermano está en el hospital al borde de la muerte y yo sólo podía sentir que me hundía en un abismo muy oscuro y solitario y lo único que quería era escuchar tu voz". _Bueno, tal vez Killer no necesitaba saber todo eso—. Estaba… _estoy_ en el hospital. Alguien atacó a Ace y… quedó muy mal. Lo trajeron a Urgencias, y seguimos aquí.

—Lo lamento. ¿Cómo está él?

Sabo podía notar la sincera preocupación en su voz pero, en realidad, Killer no parecía muy sorprendido por la noticia. O quizá sólo eran imaginaciones suyas y de su cansada mente. Cerró los ojos y se talló los parpados con los dedos de su mano libre, respirando un par de veces antes de contestar—. En estado crítico. Los doctores no pueden asegurar nada hasta que despierte, así que sólo nos queda esperar. —Esperar y morir de angustia en el proceso, más bien.

—Perdona que no esté contigo, quisiera poder ir y acompañarte. —Sabo esbozó una triste sonrisa, porque sabía que lo decía de verdad.

—Yo también. Pero, no estoy solo, los chicos están aquí, incluso Kid… estaré bien.

—Sí, pero… no es lo mismo.

Por un momento, a Sabo le pareció que Killer lo decía como si supiera acerca de eso, como por experiencia propia—. No, no lo es. Pero está bien. Yo comprendo, que no puedes venir.

—Sabo, yo…

—Killer —interrumpió la voz de algún chico, Sabo apenas alcanzó a oírlo desde su lado de la línea y por un momento hubo un completo silencio del otro lado, imaginó que Killer debía estar tapando el micrófono de su celular mientras hablaba con quien fuera que estuviera con él.

—Disculpa Sabo, pero debo irme —dijo una vez volvió a su conversación.

—Hm, claro, está bien —contestó un poco inseguro, recordando, de nuevo, que la última vez que Killer había tenido que colgar él se había soltado a llorar en su cama hasta quedarse dormido. Diablos, en serio debía dejar de relacionar las dos llamadas.

—Si llegas a necesitar algo, cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿sí? No importa la hora, hazlo. Estaré al pendiente.

—Sí, lo haré. Gracias.

—No hay problema, para eso estoy aquí. —Sabo sonrió, un poco débil, pero sincero—. Una cosa más.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo. —Estuvo seguro de sentir cómo su pecho temblaba, y de hecho no le sorprendía porque, por más absurdo que sonara, en realidad no había esperado escuchar esas palabras—. Sólo por si en algún momento necesitas recordarlo.

Sabo apretó los labios y los parpados, pues ya podía sentir que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Era tonto, tal vez, pero ahora creía que sus sentimientos estaban a punto de desbordarse de nuevo. Porque eso era lo único que había necesitado escuchar de Killer. No palabras de aliento, ni promesas de que todo estaría bien, sino que su apoyo y comprensión, algo que lo hiciera sentir que estaba a su lado aún con la distancia que los separaba. Algo que le recordara su amor. Y el chico se lo había dado, consciente de ello o no.

—Yo también a ti. Así que no lo olvides tampoco.

—No lo haré. Cuídate.

—Igual tú.

—Hablaremos después —prometió Killer antes de cortar.

Después de colgar, Sabo se quedó un momento en el lugar donde estaba, con el celular en la mano, canalizando todos los sentimientos que la llamada había despertado en él. Por lo menos, en esta ocasión no todos eran negativos. Con una renovada fuerza de voluntad, se guardó el aparato y comenzó a caminar por el jardín de regreso al interior del establecimiento. Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino. Miró alrededor, pero no había nadie cerca. Alzó una ceja con confusión, por un momento le pareció haber escuchado un ruido que se parecía mucho a alguien roncando.

Cuando estaba a punto de retomar su andar el sonido se hizo presente de nuevo, y esa vez pudo identificar de dónde provenía. Observó a su alrededor para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca y se adentró en el área verde del jardín, pasando unos cuantos árboles y asomando la cabeza sobre unos altos arbustos.

—Creo que no está permitido dormir en este lugar —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa queriendo asomar por sus labios al ver la escena. Trafalgar tenía la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, mientras que su propio hermano menor estaba acostado sobre el césped, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del otro, y más que sumergido en el mundo de los sueños, ambos manteniéndose ocultos entre la vegetación del lugar.

Law se encogió de hombros, sin sorprenderse ni un poco por su presencia—. Estaba muy cansado, cayó rendido sin siquiera preverlo. Creo que fueron demasiadas emociones juntas.

Sabo asintió, observando a su hermanito removerse un poco antes de volver a quedarse quieto—. Sí, comprendo. No había dormido nada desde que llegamos aquí, así que me tranquiliza que descanse un poco.

—Lo sé, me preocupaba eso también. —Law enfocó sus ojos en el apacible rostro de su novio, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad y cariño, en ése momento estaba profundamente dormido así que eso no lo despertaría.

El rubio sonrió al ver el trato del moreno hacia su hermano, se notaba que Trafalgar se preocupaba mucho por él, y eso lo dejaba tranquilo—. Gracias por cuidarlo, Law, y por todo lo demás.

—No es ningún problema.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que te lo agradezco. —Law levantó la mirada hacia él, y sin decir palabra le dedicó una ladeada sonrisa—. Volveré dentro.

El moreno asintió—. Iremos más tarde, cuando Luffy despierte.

Sabo asintió y se alejó de ellos, cuidando que nadie lo viera salir de entre los árboles para después regresar al interior.

Law volvió su atención al chico dormido en su regazo, y continuó con las caricias en su cabello. Habían sido unas horas difíciles para su chico, y el tormento todavía no acababa, pues nada sería seguro hasta que Ace reaccionara. Pero por ahora, durante un rato, quería que el pequeño descansara, que se sumergiera en los brazos de Morfeo y vagara por sus sueños, que pudiera sentir algo más que sólo angustia y dolor.

Se inclinó un poco y depositó un suave beso en su frente—. Yo voy a cuidarte Luffy, siempre.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

—Yo… lo siento mucho, Marco —dijo Melanie en un tono bajo, no sabiendo muy bien qué más podría decir en una situación como esa. Marco acababa de contarle, de forma algo apagada y distraída mientras sostenía una pequeña sonaja a la altura del borde de la cuna y el bebé en el interior intentaba estirarse lo suficiente para tomarla, que aquél _asunto personal_ que había tenido que arreglar después de enterarse de la existencia de Troy, se trataba en realidad de haber reflexionado sobre lo que sucedería con el que entonces era su novio, del que estaba profundamente enamorado. Le había contado también cómo había terminado aquello y, por último, dónde había pasado todo ese día, en lugar de estar en el trabajo. En verdad no podía terminar de imaginarse lo que debía estar sintiendo, pero a ella misma le dolía en el alma presenciar esa agonía impregnada en la expresión de su rostro—. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte…

Marco negó con la cabeza, provocando que su extrañó cabello se balanceara al mismo tiempo—. Gracias Melanie, pero ya haces más que suficiente cuidando a Troy por mí. No podría pedirte más que eso.

Ella asintió, aunque de igual forma le gustaría poder ayudarlo de alguna otra manera. El pequeño en la cuna dejó de intentar alcanzar la sonaja, y después de quedarse un momento inmóvil comenzó a llorar. Marco dejó el juguete a un lado al instante y tomó a su hijo en brazos. Ni siquiera tuvo que revisarlo, pues el mal olor llegó hasta él en cuanto lo tuvo a su altura.

—Uff, parece que alguien necesita otro pañal —dijo haciendo una mueca.

Después de cambiarlo, Troy estaba feliz y riendo de nuevo, jugando con el cabello de su padre ya que éste lo cargaba de forma que estuvieran a la misma altura. Marco acarició con su nariz la mejilla de su pequeño, y el niño colocó sus pequeñas manos en su rostro riendo con facilidad. Su hijo era precioso, y aunque en ese momento él no podía decir que estuviera feliz, por lo menos le ayudaba a tranquilizar un poco todo lo que traía atorado en el pecho.

Se quedó en casa de Melanie por cosa de dos horas, cuidando y haciéndole mimos a su pequeño, y jugando también un poco con Brian, distrayendo así sus pensamientos, hasta que decidió que era momento de regresar al hospital. Había hablado con Thatch rato atrás, y el hombre le había comentado que Takahashi estaba cubriendo su ausencia en el trabajo argumentando que en el hospital se le necesitaba para estar al tanto de cualquier cambio en el estado del nieto del Oficial Garp, por lo que tenía permiso para quedarse allá hasta que el chico mejorara.

Para la hora de irse Troy estaba agotado, así que él no tuvo mucho problema para dejarlo dormido. Le plantó un suave beso en la frente antes de dejarlo acostado en su cuna, tomándose un par de segundos más para observarlo dormir, para después salir de la habitación y despedirse de su sobrino y su amiga prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

Cerró la puerta del piloto después de acomodarse en su asiento, pero en lugar de encender el motor tan sólo suspiró con cansancio y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando la frente contra el volante y aferrándose a él con ambas manos. Cómo deseaba poder llegar al hospital y encontrarse con la noticia de que Ace había despertado, que estaba fuera de peligro y que todo estaría bien. Pero era soñar demasiado, lo sabía, y no debía hacerse tantas ilusiones.

Respiró con profundidad un par de veces y se incorporó, encendiendo el vehículo para tomar su camino. Lo único que esperaba, era que no hubiera pasado nada grave durante su ausencia.

Por lo menos eso sí se le cumplió.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Tsubaki observó a su acompañante, que acababa de salir del baño de su habitación ya vestido con su pijama, e hizo una mueca de preocupación al notar la forma distraída en que caminaba y se dejaba caer en el borde de la cama. El chico llevaba toda la tarde actuando de esa misma manera ausente, y él ya no soportaba verlo así.

Dejó junto a la cama las cobijas que acababa de sacar del armario para tender en el suelo y se acercó a su amigo, sentándose a su lado y colocando una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Chopper?

El castaño le dedicó una triste mirada y, en lugar de contestar a su pregunta, se inclinó hacia él y le apoyó la cabeza a la altura de la clavícula. Un poco sorprendido, Tsubaki rodeó el cuerpo del mayor en un suave abrazo, y se sintió un tanto aliviado al notar que el chico se relajaba ahí, entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Chopper asintió, sin despegarse de su pecho—. Es sólo que… uno de los hermanos de Luffy está en el hospital, y todos los chicos fueron ahí a verlos, pero yo no puedo ir porque soy demasiado pequeño para entrar… pero yo también quiero ver a Luffy, quiero apoyarlo.

Tsubaki sonrió enternecido; ese era Chopper preocupándose por sus amigos, siempre. Acarició su espalda y, sin siquiera pensarlo, plantó un suave beso sobre su castaño cabello—. Está bien Chopper, aun cuando no puedas estar ahí estoy seguro de que Luffy sabe que lo apoyas y te lo agradece. Cuando todo pase podrás visitarlo y a su hermano también. Así que, no estés mal por eso, ¿sí? No me gusta ver que tus ojos estén tristes, no fueron hechos para ello. Es mejor cuando brillan de felicidad, se ven más hermosos así. —Un par de milésimas de segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y los colores subieron por su rostro a una velocidad increíble. Oh Dios, ¡¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?! ¡Chopper iba a asustarse si le decía cosas como esa, imbécil!

Aunque, cuando el castaño no se apartó de él para mirarlo con desconcierto o algo parecido, sino que más bien apretó el abrazo a su alrededor hundiéndose en su pecho tanto como fuera posible, Tsubaki casi pudo haber suspirado de alivio. Bien, por esa ocasión no habría problema, pero debía de tener cuidado con lo que dejaba escapar de su boca a partir de ahora, maldición. ¿Y si su amigo decidía que comentarios como esos lo hacían sentir incómodo, o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué si, gracias a ello, comenzaba a poner distancia entre ellos? ¡Caray, él no podría soportar algo así! Chopper era una de las personas más importantes para él en ese momento, y no podía imaginarse lo que sucedería si se alejaba. Así que, habría que controlar mejor sus emociones, para no hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

El castaño, por su parte, estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener el poder de hacerse invisible justo ahora. Bien, si Tsubaki había querido hacerlo sentir mejor, ciertamente lo había logrado, pero gracias a eso no podía apartar el rosto de su lugar, oculto contra la camiseta del otro. Porque si lo hacía, su amigo vería el más que notable sonrojo en sus mejillas que sus palabras le habían causado, y entonces él moriría de vergüenza. Así que sólo se quedaron en esa posición, abrazados y en silencio, pero de cierta forma cómodos, hasta que la madre de Kei los llamó para que fueran a cenar. Para entonces sus mejillas habían regresado a su color natural, y ninguno de los dos comentó nada con respecto a los últimos minutos transcurridos antes de salir de la habitación.

Para el momento de sentarse en la mesa, fue como si en realidad no hubiera pasado ninguna escena vergonzosa anterior, gracias a los padres de Tsubaki, que se la pasaron toda la cena hablando con ellos, preguntando de la escuela y riendo de algún comentario al aire que hacían para burlarse del otro. A Chopper le agradaban bastante, ambos eran amables y cariñosos, lo habían sido con él desde el primer día en que puso un pie en esa casa, y en momentos como ese, le hacían sentir como en una verdadera familia. ¡Que no lo mal interpretaran! Adoraba a su hermano, Law era lo único que alguna vez hubiera tenido en la vida, y era el mejor hermano mayor que alguien pudiera desear, pero en casa eran sólo ellos dos. A su madre pocas veces la había visto en todos sus trece años de vida, al menos que él recordara, y su padre… bueno, no le agradaba mucho pensar en él. Así que, cuando estaba con la familia de su amigo, se sentía casi como si perteneciera a ese lugar, como si ese cuarto puesto en la mesa hubiera sido colocado ahí pensando en él. Era sólo una fantasía, lo sabía muy bien, pues esa no era la familia que a él le tocaba, pero no podía evitar la ligereza de su corazón cuando lo pensaba así.

Sin embargo, una vez de nuevo en la habitación de Tsubaki, Chopper no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado antes de la cena. Quizá estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, tal vez no debería tomarle tanta importancia, sólo había sido un chico reconfortando a su amigo, después de todo… pero aun así no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Porque, Dios, se había sentido tan condenadamente bien; el abrazar a Kei y que éste le envolviera contra su cuerpo en un gesto protector, apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho y dejar que los latidos de su corazón le tranquilizaran la mente, que lo llevaran a un pacífico lugar lejos de cualquier preocupación.

En ese momento su amigo salió del baño, con su vestimenta ya lista para dormir, y al mismo tiempo la señora Tsubaki entró por la puerta de la habitación.

—Kei, ¿aún no has hecho el tendido? —preguntó con desaprobación, poniendo los brazos en jarras, al notar las cobijas que seguían dobladas y abandonadas en el suelo a un lado de la cama.

El chico hizo una mueca—. Lo siento mamá, estábamos algo… ocupados —contestó, evitando a toda costa mirar hacia el mayor y rogando por no sonrojarse al recordar por qué no había seguido con el tendido antes.

—¿Jugando videojuegos? —Alzó una ceja, observando a su hijo con la acusación asomando a sus ojos.

—Oh vaya, nos atrapaste —dijo el chico con nerviosismo.

Ella suspiró y se adentró en el cuarto, acercándose a Kei para revolver su cabello y plantar un beso sobre él. Sólo unos cuantos centímetros más y el chico ya la superaría en altura—. Está bien por ésta vez, pero hazlo ya, ¿de acuerdo?

Kei asintió, sonriendo. Su madre le regresó la sonrisa y, una última caricia después, se acercó a Chopper, plantando también un beso sobre su cabello con cariño. Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, echándoles un último vistazo—. Descansen, chicos. Y no se duerman muy tarde.

—Buenas noches —dijeron al unísono, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos. Ella sonrió y se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Bueno, ya lo dijo ella. Hay que dormir —dijo Kei, evitando mirar a su amigo mientras iba por las cobijas para comenzar a tender.

—Tsu-Tsubaki-kun —llamó Chopper, titubeante.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que podríamos… dormir ju-juntos hoy? —Tsubaki lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, más que sorprendido por la repentina petición. Entonces Chopper enrojeció hasta las raíces de su cabello. ¡Dios, ¿por qué había dicho eso?! No tenía ni mínima idea, sólo sabía que no podía dejar de pensar en lo tranquilizador que había sido abrazar de aquella forma a su amigo, y que quería sentirse así de nuevo, y sin darse cuenta las palabras salieron de su boca. Debería pegarse una cinta a los labios, caray—. ¡Lo siento, no quise incomodarte! S-sólo fue una tontería, no importa. ¡Te ayudaré a hacer el tendido! —exclamó con nerviosismo, intentando remediar la situación, y apresurándose hacia las cobijas en el suelo.

Pero Tsubaki lo detuvo, sosteniendo su muñeca cuando pasó junto a él. Chopper lo observó, aún nervioso, y él tragó saliva antes de hablar—. Es-está bien. Podemos hacerlo, si quieres.

El castaño sintió su corazón retumbándole con violencia en la garganta, y tuvo que obligarse a contestar algo antes de que el otro pensara que se había quedado mudo—. S-sí.

Kei asintió, quedándose aún con la mirada clavada en los ojos chocolate de su amigo. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, unos segundos después, desvió la mirada y soltó su muñeca. Por alguna razón, Chopper sintió cierto desconsuelo por ello, y deseó que su mano se hubiera quedado en aquél lugar, propagando lo cálido de su tacto. Tsubaki apagó la luz, dejando que la lámpara de noche en el buró fuera lo único que iluminara el cuarto, y ambos se metieron bajo las cobijas de la cama desde lados distintos. Se acostaron mirando al techo en silencio, con sus manos reposando sobre el colchón a menos de un centímetro de distancia, enviando calor hacia el otro, pero sin llegar a siquiera rozarse.

Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Chopper quería acercarse y abrazarlo de nuevo, pero ahora se le hacía demasiado vergonzoso y no podía hacerlo, no sin morir de un ataque cardíaco. Pero, después de un rato, Tsubaki rompió el silencio.

—Chopper, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

El arrullo de las sábanas y el colchón hundiéndose aún más fueron sólo unos pequeños indicios del movimiento de su amigo, pues después pudo sentir cómo su aliento le rozaba la mejilla con suavidad, y su corazón se saltó un latido. Giró el rostro para ver en su dirección. Kei estaba apoyando la cabeza en su mano, que a su vez apoyaba el codo en la almohada, y lo observaba con una expresión seria que él en realidad no supo descifrar del todo.

—¿Por qué tu hermano no quería que te quedaras en casa a solas con tu padre?

Chopper dejó de respirar. Ciertamente, Law lo había despertado a temprana hora esa mañana para avisarle que debía ir al hospital, y además pedirle que llamara a Tsubaki y preguntara si podría quedarse en su casa por el resto del fin de semana. La familia no tuvo problema en recibirlo ─gracias a Dios que ellos eran del tipo madrugadores─, y Law incluso lo llevó hasta allá antes de dirigirse al centro médico. Ahora que recordaba, cuando Tsubaki le había preguntado con curiosidad por qué su hermano lo había llevado tan temprano, a él se le escapó contestar que porque en su casa sólo estaba su padre. El chico no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, hasta ese momento.

Desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado. ¿Cómo se suponía que contestaría eso? Nunca había hablado acerca de su padre con nadie que no fuera el mismo Law. No quería que nadie se enterara, porque el temerle a ese hombre no era algo que lo hiciera sentirse orgulloso con exactitud. ¿Qué pensaría Kei de él, si llegaba a contarle la verdad? ¿Tal vez que era sólo un niño pequeño y débil? ¿Se decepcionaría?

—¿Chopper?

Giró el rostro con lentitud hacia él, sólo para encontrarse de frente con un par de profundos orbes oscuros mirándolo con preocupación. Tragó saliva. No podía mentirle, ni desviarle el tema, no a Tsubaki. Porque él se merecía la verdad, aunque le diera miedo pensar en cuál sería su reacción. Sin poder mirarlo directo a la cara de nuevo, se acomodó de costado también, y respiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Mi padre… no se lleva muy bien con nosotros. Él es muy estricto y… le gusta que las cosas se hagan a su manera. Se enoja mucho cuando no es así, y nosotros solíamos hacerlo enojar de pequeños. Así que, no tenemos una buena relación en realidad.

Chopper no lo veía a los ojos, y jugaba con sus pulgares con nerviosismo mientras hablaba, y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a encogerse como si quisiera colocarse en posición fetal. Más preocupado que antes, pues una alarmante idea se había instalado en su cabeza, se deslizó más cerca de su amigo y colocó una mano en su mentón para hacer que lo mirara—. Él… ¿te ha hecho daño? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Los ojos de Chopper temblaron, y a él casi se le sale el corazón por la boca pensando en que su respuesta sería afirmativa, pero entonces el chicho negó con la cabeza—. No a mí. Al menos, no todavía. Pero Law-niichan tiene miedo de que lo haga si me quedo a solas con él, por eso se asegura de que eso no suceda, porque sabe muy bien lo que puede pasar si le hacen enojar. Después de todo, ha sido él quien se lleve la peor parte de ello desde que éramos pequeños. Y quiere protegerme para que a mí no me suceda. Siempre quiere protegerme, lo ha hecho desde que tengo memoria. Él… cuando yo hacía algo mal, o llegaba a romper algo en casa, Law-niichan se echaba la culpa a sí mismo, y yo tenía que observar cómo sufría el castigo que debió haber sido para mí. —Chopper se tragó un sollozo. Su voz se había quebrado un poco al recordar aquellos días, y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse también—. Cuando eso pasaba, mi padre nos mandaba a ambos a dormir temprano y sin cenar. Yo me escabullía a la habitación de Law-niichan en cuanto tenía oportunidad, él siempre tenía ahí un botiquín escondido para esas situaciones, así que intentaba ayudarle a sanarse las heridas. Todavía lo tiene en su armario, tal vez por costumbre. Supongo… que fue de esa forma en que ambos nos metimos al mundo de la medicina… —Para cuando se dio cuenta, lágrimas silenciosas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo con ellas sintió el pulgar de Tsubaki acariciando con suavidad su rostro, llevándoselas consigo mientras lo veía con tristeza.

—¿Por qué no pidieron ayuda? —preguntó en un débil hilo de voz.

—Creo… que teníamos miedo. Éramos niños, y él mucho más fuerte que nosotros. Pero no pasaba todo el tiempo, de todas formas. Mis padres siempre han viajado mucho, así que eran pocas las veces que llegaban a casa y nunca se quedaban demasiado tiempo. Claro que, cuando venían… bueno, no era muy agradable. Pero siempre volvían a irse, y entonces Law-niichan y yo nos quedábamos solos, y estábamos tranquilos, juntos, como una verdadera familia de dos. Al menos así fue por un tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Chopper volvió a bajar la mirada—. Hace unos años, Law-niichan tuvo un… _accidente _bastante grave. Cuando todo pasó y él estuvo fuera de riesgo, mis padres se fueron y no volvieron más. No hablábamos con ellos, ni sabíamos dónde estaban, no sabíamos nada de sus vidas. Sólo nos mandaban dinero o cualquier cosa que necesitáramos, pero ellos no volvieron a buscarnos. Hasta diciembre, que mi padre volvió. Pero es algo… extraño. Casi nunca está en casa, no habla con nosotros, pueden pasar días enteros sin que nos veamos a pesar de vivir donde mismo, no nos da órdenes ni nos pide nada. Es como si en realidad no estuviera ahí. No me quejo, es mejor que lo usual, pero… inquieta un poco. Pero ya ha estado aquí mucho tiempo, así que dentro de poco seguro vuelve a irse, y entonces todo volverá a la normalidad. —Kei comenzó a acariciar su cabello, suave y reconfortante, y entonces levantó la vista hacia él de nuevo. Chopper se sorprendió de que, en realidad, no había decepción ni lástima en sus ojos, sino más bien… dolor—. Tsubaki-kun, yo… jamás le he contado a nadie sobre esto, así que por favor, no dejes que alguien más lo sepa.

El menor apretó los labios. Él tenía ganas de correr y decirle a sus padres todo lo que su amigo acababa de contarle, quizá así conseguiría que ellos le ayudaran a librarse de ese hombre abusivo, pero… Chopper lo veía con ojos suplicantes. Él de verdad no quería que alguien más lo supiera.

—Está bien. Yo no diré nada, pero prométeme algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el castaño, confundido.

—Si algo sucede, cualquier cosa, si tienes miedo o te lastima, dímelo. Yo buscaré la forma de ayudarte, pero necesito que confíes en mí. —Chopper lo observó, dubitativo, sin saber qué debía decir—. Por favor.

—D-de acuerdo, lo haré. Pero, creo que te preocupas demasiado. Estaremos bien.

Kei negó con la cabeza y, sin poder soportarlo más, estiró sus brazos y envolvió el cuerpo de Chopper con ellos, atrayéndolo hacia sí y estrechándolo contra su pecho.

—¿Tsu-Tsubaki-kun? —tartamudeó Chopper, nervioso por la repentina acción.

—Lo lamento, necesito esto —susurró el chico junto a su oído, provocando que su corazón se lanzara a latir desbocado. Los brazos de Tsubaki lo apretaban con fuerza pero suavidad a la vez, con cuidado, como un par de escudos protectores contra todo aquello que quisiera hacerle daño—. ¿Te molesta?

Chopper negó ligeramente, enterrando el rostro en el hueco del cuello del otro—. N-no, está bien.

Aunque pareciera imposible, Kei se las arregló para apretarlo aún más contra él al escuchar su repuesta—. Chopper…

—¿Sí? —preguntó en un susurro. La voz de su amigo junto a su oído era suave y tranquilizadora. Su olor se le impregnaba en la nariz, era sutil, pero dulce, agradable, y por un momento pensó que no le molestaría tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo.

—No me preocupo demasiado. Yo no soportaría verte herido. —El castaño perdió la respiración por un segundo. Se sentía mareado, pero no de una forma desagradable, y no quería que el momento terminara jamás. Porque ahí se sentía seguro, tranquilo, y feliz. Y, se dio cuenta entonces, Tsubaki era el que podía lograr todo eso—. Así que, por favor… déjame cuidarte.

Chopper tragó saliva. No sabía qué eran todas esas extrañas sensaciones dentro de él, pero le gustaban y no quería que se fueran. Aprovechando que sus brazos habían quedado atrapados entre los pechos de ambos, se aferró a la camiseta de su amigo, e incluso intentó inclinarse más hacia él. Ya estaban lo más cerca que era posible, y aun así no parecía ser suficiente.

—¿Me dejarás hacerlo? —insistió Kei, rozando con los labios su mejilla al hablar.

—S-sí —contestó él porque, en realidad, no había otra respuesta posible.

—Gracias.

Chopper asintió, pues no sabía qué más hacer, y por un momento temió que ahora que la conversación había terminado Tsubaki fuera a soltarlo o a quitarle la seguridad de su abrazo. Pero eso no sucedió, ambos se mantuvieron así, sin querer apartarse, sin decir palabra, hasta que el sueño los arrastró a la inconsciencia.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«11:15 p.m. (17 horas después de la operación)»

Después de pasar gran parte del día metidos en el hospital, en medio de un más que lúgubre ambiente, los que aún quedaban decidieron que era momento de regresar a casa y descansar, además de que no podían quedarse todos a pasar la noche ahí, en cualquier momento una enfermera les pediría que se retiraran. De hecho, era extraño que no lo hubieran hecho ya. Así que se despidieron de los hermanos, prometiendo volver al día siguiente, y desfilaron uno tras otro fuera del centro médico.

Sabo, después de agradecerles a todos su presencia y verlos marchar, tuvo que insistirle a Perona durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella accedió a dejar que Kid la llevara a casa. Después de eso se encargó de convencer a Luffy de que necesitaba regresar a su hogar y descansar un poco, lo que le llevó todavía más tiempo, pero con algo de ayuda de Law al final el pequeño aceptó que el rubio los llevara a él y a su novio a casa, pues este último se quedaría a dormir en su compañía, con la condición de que los recogiera temprano por la mañana.

Marco… bueno, a él sí no hubo manera de convencerlo de que abandonara su lugar, por lo que se quedó solo fuera de la habitación mientras que Sabo se llevaba a su hermano menor y a Law.

Ya que Bascud se ofreció a llevar a Nojiko y Nami a casa, con Robin sólo se fueron Zoro, Sanji y Usopp, a éste último ya lo habían dejado en su hogar por lo que el ambiente en el coche era un tanto incómodo, por lo menos por parte de Zoro que no tenía ni ganas de abrir la boca, intentando distraerse mirando por la ventanilla a su lado desde el asiento del copiloto, con el codo apoyado en el borde y el rostro contra su puño. Robin de vez en cuando hacía un comentario al aire, y mientras que Sanji no tardaba en contestar él se dedicaba a ignorarlos por completo. En cosa de unos diez minutos más llegaron a la residencia del cocinero.

—Gracias por traerme Robin-chan —dijo el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa a la mujer al momento de abrir la puerta trasera del coche.

—Un placer cocinero-san, supongo que nos veremos mañana de nuevo.

Sanji asintió y deslizó sus piernas fuera del coche—. Buenas noches —se despidió antes de salir por completo y cerrar la puerta.

El vehículo no tardó en volver a ponerse en movimiento, y Zoro desvió su mirada hacia el cielo sólo para toparse con unas oscuras nubes cubriendo la luna y las estrellas. _"Ah, parece que va a llover"_ pensó sin mucho interés.

—Policía-san parece devastado —comentó Robin de repente, sin desviar la atención del camino frente a ella.

—Ajá —contestó Zoro distraídamente.

—Pero él terminó con Ace-san hace poco, ¿no?

—Eso fue lo que dijo Sabo, sí

—Quizá ya se arrepintió de ello

Zoro giró el rostro hacia la conductora, entrecerrando los ojos con un poco de desconfianza—. ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Robin?

—Oh, sólo estaba recordando algo que mi madre solía decirme cuando era niña. —El chico elevó una ceja con curiosidad, y se preguntó por qué esa mujer siempre tenía que hacer las cosas de forma tan misteriosa, con esos silencios inquietantes que dejaban a uno intrigado. Ella lo miró de reojo, con una leve y suave sonrisa instalada en sus labios, sin borrar su serena expresión—. "Cuida y aprecia lo que tienes, porque no te darás cuenta de lo valioso que realmente es hasta que lo hayas perdido".

No hubo palabra alguna por parte de Zoro, quien se quedó con un nudo formándose en su garganta por enésima vez ese día, y pensó por un momento que esto de hablar con los demás acerca de lo que le sucedía terminaría por cerrarle las vías respiratorias permanentemente. Y, quizá, eso no sería tan malo después de todo.

Se giró de nuevo a la ventana, dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento, y viendo las luces de las casas pasar una tras otra sin siquiera prestarles atención.

—Tu madre era muy sabia. —Él lo sabía, que aquello que la chica le había dicho era verdad, la experiencia misma se lo enseñó y de la peor manera.

—Sí, lo era —concordó Robin, dando un leve asentimiento—.También me enseñó a luchar por lo que amo, por más difícil que fuera conseguirlo. —Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y le dedicó una mirada a su acompañante, que no la veía, pero ella podía notar la tensión en sus hombros y en su mandíbula. Volvió a avanzar y, sin que su copiloto reparara en ello, giró a la izquierda—. Ella se fue demasiado pronto, no tuve suficiente tiempo para apreciarla como me habría gustado.

—Lo lamento —comentó Zoro, sin saber qué más decir en esa situación. Robin por lo regular no hablaba de su vida, lo único que sabían era que su madre había muerto años atrás y no tenía más familia, por lo que esto era un tanto extraño, además de abrumarle la mente con sus propios pensamientos que se detonaban gracias a la conversación.

—Gracias. Bueno, por lo menos de eso aprendí algo más. Lo único certero en esta vida, es que en cualquier momento se acabará. Si el tiempo que estuviste aquí valió la pena o no, sólo depende de ti.

Fue ese momento, en que Zoro ya no pudo mantener su barrera mental. Y todo voló en su mente, los recuerdos llegaron y se apoderaron de todo en él, le nublaron la vista con las imágenes de días pasados, de momentos vividos, de un romance intenso y un poco loco, pero funcional y satisfactorio, le inundaron el pecho de la felicidad que alguna vez sintió gracias a ello, la sangre corrió por sus venas al pensar en la manera en que ondas eléctricas viajaban por su cuerpo cada vez que tenía a Sanji entre sus brazos, y el corazón volvió a latirle desenfrenado como aquellas veces en que no podía controlarlo por estar tan cerca de él, por probar sus labios y su cuerpo, por alcanzar su alma, porque el chico se lo había entregado todo sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Le recordó todo lo que fue…

—_Te quiero, Zoro. _

…Lo que dejó de ser…

_—Yo aún te amo, Zoro, como no tienes idea. Pero… a veces, eso ya no es suficiente. _

…y lo que quería de vuelta.

_—Eso dolió idiota— reclamó sobándose la herida con una mano. _

_—Ése es el punto, marimo— contestó con una amplia sonrisa. _

_—Con que esas tenemos, ¿no?— Sanji se encogió de hombros en respuesta, sin dejar de lado su expresión burlona—. Ya verás cocinero. —Estiró el brazo y rodeó la cintura del rubio para atraerlo a su cuerpo. _

_—¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh? _

Pero lo quería ya.

_[Lo único que puede mantener alejadas a dos personas que se aman es el miedo.]_

—_¡Eh, marimo, ya está la comida!_

_[¿Quieres que Sanji sea feliz? ¡Pues bien, ve y hazlo feliz tú mismo!] _

—_Zoro, v__en y acuéstate conmigo. Sólo quiero estar contigo un rato._

_[Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, que yo mismo lo alejé de mí.] _

_—No quiero que me obligue a dejarte, yo no… no podría. _

—_Sanji, yo no voy a dejarte. _

—_¿Lo prometes? _

—_Prometido. _

Y lo tendría…

_[Sólo depende de ti.] _

Sin importar qué.

—_Te amo, marimo idiota. _

—Robin, para el auto.

La mujer ni siquiera preguntó o se inmutó por la repentina petición de su copiloto, tan solo aparcó el vehículo junto a la acera.

—Necesito volver a casa de Sanji, ¿podrías llevarme? —le preguntó Zoro con cierto apuro en su voz. Ella se imaginó que si llegaba a decirle que no, se bajaría del coche e iría corriendo hasta su destino.

—No será necesario, Roronoa-san.

Zoro la observó confundido y, cuando Robin le hizo un gesto hacia la ventanilla a su lado, se giró con un poco de vacilación. Ella tenía razón, no había necesidad de volver porque, de hecho, estaban frente a la casa de Kuroashi por segunda vez en la noche. Volteó de nuevo a ver a la conductora, con una mirada desconcertada, hasta que comprendió el sentido de la conversación que mantuvieron apenas un par de minutos atrás. Ella lo había planeado todo, probablemente desde el momento en que subieron al coche.

—Eres peor que Nami —comentó con un tono algo acusador.

Robin le dedicó una sutil sonrisa inocente en respuesta, y él no perdió más tiempo para bajar del vehículo. Cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventanilla—. Gracias.

Ella asintió—. Suerte, Roronoa-san, y… no lo arruines.

Zoro sabía que no tenía forma de replicar ese último comentario en su contra, así que sólo dio unos pasos atrás y esperó a que el coche se alejara. Se dio vuelta frente a la casa y, respirando hondo, se dio cuenta de que las luces en el primer piso estaban encendidas, al igual que la luz de la habitación de Sanji en el segundo piso. Zeff debía estar en casa, y Zoro no tenía idea de si sabría algo acerca de los problemas de su relación, pero quizá sospechara algo debido al comportamiento del cocinero durante las últimas semanas. Soltó el aire y se acercó a tocar la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el señor de la casa abriera, y si bien el hombre no era de los que siempre llevaban una sonrisa pegada al rostro, Zoro casi pudo haber jurado que su ceño se frunció más de lo usual al verlo parado en la entrada de su casa.

—Buenas noches, señor —dijo con cortesía y un ligero inclinamiento de cabeza.

—Roronoa —contestó el mayor, sin atisbo de amabilidad en su voz—. ¿Qué quieres aquí, muchacho? Es tarde.

El chico se contuvo de tragar saliva—. Necesito hablar con Sanji, si me permite. —Por la expresión en su rostro, era claro que no se lo permitiría. Por un momento incluso llegó a pensar que se abalanzaría sobre su yugular y la desgarraría de la forma más dolorosa posible.

—Creo que mi hijo no tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo —dijo Zeff, condescendiente, para acto seguido hacer el amago de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Zoro alcanzó a sostenerla a tiempo.

—Por favor señor, es importante. —Tuvo que retroceder un paso cuando, de repente, un afilado cuchillo se detuvo a menos de un centímetro de su garganta. El hombre lo observaba con furia, sin dar señal de querer apartar el utensilio de donde lo sostenía. Tragó duro. En ése momento sí lo creía capaz de matarlo.

—Te advertí que no lastimaras al chico —siseó el mayor entre dientes.

—Lo sé. Estoy intentando arreglar el problema, pero necesito verlo —insistió Zoro, no sabiendo si estaba tentando demasiado a su suerte, pero sin querer darse por vencido.

—Si realmente quieres hablar con él, que sea en otro momento. Es tarde y necesita descansar —dijo el rubio, apartando el cuchillo del lugar junto a la garganta del chico—. Ahora largo, antes de que tenga que llamar a la policía para que saquen tu inservible cuerpo sin vida de aquí. —Y ahora sí, Zeff lo dejó fuera dando un portazo.

Zoro gruñó desde lo profundo de su garganta y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad. No se iba a ir, no hasta haber hablado con Sanji. Observó a su alrededor, tratando de pensar qué podría hacer, hasta que una idea le vino a la mente. Era estúpida, seguro, pero no tenía más. _"Todo sea por él"._

_Continuará..._


	14. Miedo, amor y algún otro sentimiento (2)

[**Capítulo 13 ─ Miedo, amor y algún otro sentimiento (Segunda Parte)**]

_«Dile que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le dices que no» _─Gabriel García Márquez

Después de haberse colocado una camiseta y un short como vestimenta para dormir, Sanji se dirigió al baño de su habitación y fue directo al lavamanos para remojarse la cara. Había sido un día bastante abrumador, y esperaba poder descansar bien esa noche, pues desde hacía un tiempo atrás el dormir no parecía serle de mucha ayuda. Cuando regresó a su habitación con la intención de ir directo a acostarse, lo detuvo un extraño repiqueteo que se escuchaba contra la ventana. Alzó una ceja, confundido. Las cortinas negras estaban cerradas, así que no podía ver nada en el exterior como para hacerse una idea de a qué se debía ese sonido. Entonces el repiqueteo volvió a escucharse, y él se acercó, un tanto vacilante, y abrió las cortinas de un rápido movimiento. Una pequeña piedra golpeó el cristal, y los ojos casi pudieron habérsele salido de sus cuencas al ver lo que había del otro lado.

—¡¿Marimo?!

Zoro estaba ahí, parado sobre una de las gruesas ramas del árbol fuera de su habitación y sosteniéndose del tronco. Le hizo una seña para que abriera la ventana.

Sanji, aún anonadado por la vista, dio un paso al frente y botó el seguro para abrir—. ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Shh —musitó Zoro, colocándose un dedo sobre los labios para indicar que no subiera la voz—. Tu padre no me dejó pasar, pero necesitaba verte.

Él se alegró cuando, de hecho, logró evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, ese no era el momento para ello—. ¿Y por eso trepas por el árbol hasta mi ventana? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—Desde hace mucho tiempo —contestó Zoro con seriedad, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Sanji se contuvo de dar un paso atrás, de sonrojarse o de siquiera respirar. Entonces el de cabello verde desvió la mirada hacia el cielo—. ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? Está a punto de comenzar a llover aquí.

—No, ¿sabes qué? Tal vez debería dejarte allí afuera para que te empapes.

—¡Oh vamos! Tú no harías eso, ¿no, cocinero?

—¿Eso es un reto?

—No en realidad. Anda, déjame pasar.

Sanji gruñó por lo bajo y, a regañadientes, se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio al otro. Lo observó saltar la distancia entre la rama y su ventana como si en realidad no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo, dar otro pequeño salto al llegar al alfeizar para después caer hincado en el suelo, y trató de no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que Zoro estaba entrando a escondidas en su habitación. ¡Él no debía inventarse una situación romántica aquí!

—Eso fue peligroso idiota, pudiste haberte roto algo si caías —regañó una vez el otro estuvo de pie frente a él.

—Oh, ¿te preocupas por mí? —preguntó Zoro esbozando una sonrisita ladeada.

Sanji enrojeció—. ¡Por supuesto que no, marimo imbécil! —replicó al instante, arreglándoselas para sonar muy molesto sin la necesidad de subir la voz, no fuera siendo que su padre subiera hasta su habitación y arrojara a Roronoa por la ventana—. Pero ya tenemos suficiente con Ace en el hospital como para que tú hagas estas estupideces arriesgadas, ¿acaso quieres ir a hacerle compañía en su convalecencia?

—Si con eso voy a conseguir que me escuches, entonces tal vez debería hacerlo.

Él apretó los labios y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Bien, ¿qué quieres? Que sea rápido, no tengo todo tu tiempo.

Zoro dio un paso adelante, acortando la distancia que él había dispuesto entre ellos, y lo miró a los ojos con más seriedad de la que estaba acostumbrado a verle—. No estoy de acuerdo.

Sanji parpadeó, confundido—. ¿Con qué?

—Con lo que me pediste. ¿Eso de hacer como que nada sucedió y volver a ser los idiotas de antes? Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo. No lo haré.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, y él comenzó a sentirse mareado y enfermo. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_ era lo único en lo que podía pensar—. ¿Por qué no? Ya habías aceptado, además es lo mejor para nosotros.

—No es cierto. —Zoro volvió a dar un paso más cerca, y Sanji estaba comenzando a entrar en desesperación, pero no retrocedería, no estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Zoro cómo le afectaba su cercanía—. Accedí, sí, pero porque tú me lo pediste, porque creí en ese momento que era eso lo que necesitabas. Pero no es lo que quiero. Dijiste que todos estaríamos tranquilos y felices, ¿recuerdas? Pues yo no lo estoy. Y quiero creer que tú tampoco.

La expresión en el rostro del rubio se endureció junto con sus facciones, y su mirada casi parecía querer taladrarle el cráneo—. No te atrevas a venir aquí ahora y decirme que te interesas por lo que siento, cuando no te ha importado un comino desde hace tiempo.

A Zoro le dolió eso, vaya que le dolió, pero más que las palabras, fue el rostro del cocinero lo que rompió algo dentro de él, fue el dolor en su mirada lo que le hizo dudar de nuevo, porque él ya no quería seguir causando eso, no quería hacerlo sufrir más… pero tampoco podía irse ahora, no podía sólo retroceder y salir por esa ventana, porque ya no soportaba lo que había sido de ellos desde que no estaban juntos. Si él podía causar tanto daño en el rubio, entonces eso quería decir que todavía podía hacerlo feliz también, ¿verdad? Sólo tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

Sanji dio un respingo cuando los dedos de Zoro rozaron su mano, se deslizaron con lentitud y suavidad por todo lo largo de sus propios dedos, esparciendo una chispita de calor, tentativos y cuidadosos. Quiso apartarse, alejarse de esas caricias que lograban hacer a su corazón saltar con violencia, gritarle en la cara que no podía venir a su hogar y hacer de su interior todo un revoltijo de sentimientos, y arrojarlo por la maldita ventana. Pero no lo hizo, no podía porque, irónicamente, él extrañaba tanto que Zoro le hiciera sentir de esa manera. Si podía tenerlo, aunque fuera por un pequeño instante, aceptaría esa hermosa mentira. Así que no se movió, se quedó quieto hasta que la mano de Zoro se cerró alrededor de la suya propia. Era áspera y algo tosca, pero su agarre suave y muy cálido. Había sido así desde el primer momento.

—Me equivoqué —dijo con su voz grave y baja, acercándose un paso más. Sanji reprimió un estremecimiento al escucharlo, pues ese par de ojos oscuros lo veían con algo muy parecido al arrepentimiento—. Estaba estresado, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza de las que preocuparme, y se me hizo fácil simplemente descuidar nuestra relación; ese fue mi peor error. Di por hecho que siempre estarías ahí a mi lado, que yo era lo único que necesitabas y que por eso no me dejarías. Pero, como todo un completo idiota, olvidé un detalle muy importante; que yo también te necesito. Lo hago, Sanji, porque sin ti a mi lado, nada me sabe bien. No es lo mismo.

Por un momento creyó que había dejado de respirar, que esa profunda mirada le había robado el aliento, pero su pecho temblaba con cada inhalación. Así que respiraba, sí, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente. ¿Eso de verdad estaba pasando? ¿Zoro en serio estaba ahí, frente a él, diciendo todas esas cosas que tanto tiempo había estado esperando escuchar? ¿No era todo sólo un sueño que se desvanecería en cualquier momento? Pero… el tacto de Zoro era tan cálido, tranquilizador y agobiante, todo aquello que pensó que no volvería a tener viniendo de él. Era real, de verdad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un casi murmullo, sin poder tan sólo aceptar el hecho de que eso en realidad sucediera, no cuando él ya había decidido que lo dejaría atrás—. ¿Por qué vienes y me dices todo esto ahora?

—Porque soy imbécil, me ha costado demasiado darme cuenta de que, en realidad, no puedo seguir así —contestó Zoro, apretando un poco más su mano—. Ver a Marco sufriendo por el estado de Ace me ha abierto un poco los ojos, porque sé que yo no podría soportar estar en su situación, que sería incapaz de sobrellevar la simple posibilidad de perderte para siempre, de ya no poder verte más y apreciar una sonrisa en tu rostro o escuchar tu voz… pero nuestra situación actual no me hace sentir mucho mejor, porque siento que me han arrancado una parte de mí, una demasiado importante, y ha dejado un vacío por demás doloroso; porque nada puede hacerme feliz ahora ni distraerme lo suficiente como para evitar pensar en ti y en nuestros recuerdos; porque lo único que quiero es poder volver a verte sonreír, no me importa si es incluso para burlarte de alguna idiotez que yo haya dicho, mientras pueda ver ese gesto en tu rostro y sentir que yo he logrado que esté ahí. Sanji de verdad, de verdad necesito recuperar esa parte de mí que ya no está, porque sin ella no puedo ser yo mismo, y para eso te necesito a ti, porque tú me la has robado hace mucho tiempo, y en realidad no deseo que me la regreses si no viene acompañada de ti.

Él no tenía palabras, no sabía qué debía decir, todo era tan repentino, había dado por perdido a Zoro y ahora él venía y le decía todas esas cosas sin siquiera titubear, con tanta seguridad y decisión que hacía temblar todo dentro de él.

—Dime, ¿aún me amas? —Sanji tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, incapaz de saber lo que saldría de su boca si seguía observándolo a los ojos—. Si es que lo haces, dame otra oportunidad para demostrarte que yo también lo hago.

_[Si Zoro te pidiera perdón e intentara arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, ¿lo perdonarías?] _

Se mordió el labio inferior y, con lentitud y un poco de miedo, tiró de su mano, alejándose poco a poco de ese cálido tacto hasta que se desvaneció en el aire—. No —contestó, negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo, aterrado. Zoro sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el aire hubiera dejado de correr, porque Sanji estaba alejándose de él otra vez—. No podemos Zoro, ya lo intentamos una vez y no funcionó y sólo nos hicimos daño el uno al otro…

—Sanji, por favor —interrumpió el mayor, intentando volver a tomar su mano. Su corazón se estrujó con un doloroso crujido cuando el otro lo esquivó. ¿Era así como Sanji se había sentido cuando él lo dejó de lado? ¿Había sufrido el mismo dolor por el rechazo, por su culpa? ¡Dios, ¿pero qué idiotez había hecho?!—. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Sé que lo merezco, ¿de acuerdo? Que me equivoqué de la peor forma y te lastimé, que fue mi culpa que las cosas terminaran de esta manera y que seguro debes odiarme por ello, pero…

—No te odio. —Zoro se quedó sin palabras, sorprendido ante lo que el rubio había dicho de repente. Sanji aún permanecía unos pasos alejado de él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente de modo que su flequillo le cubría el rostro. Él no podía ver su expresión, pero podía escuchar su voz, que delataba cada sentimiento que intentara ocultar—. No podría odiarte, no fue tu culpa. Yo también me equivoqué. No… no sabía nada acerca de cómo se supone que debe ser una relación entre dos hombres, y cuando las cosas se volvieron complicadas creí que sólo tenía que aguantar, tragarme lo que sentía y sólo esperar a que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero nada mejoró, y yo me sentía tan frustrado, porque veía a Law y Luffy ser felices juntos, veía la forma en que convivían y en que se trataban, el cómo se acoplaban, y entonces entendí que no se trata de _soportar_, sino de disfrutar. Y eso me destrozó, porque no podía recordar la última vez que disfruté estar a tu lado, Zoro. —Sanji apretó sus manos en puños, agachando aún más el rostro con la única finalidad de evitar que Zoro notara el par de lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos. Él no debía dejarse llevar ahora—. Quizá, si hubiera hablado de eso… pero no lo hice, y al final no lo soporté. Así que fue mi culpa también. Lo sé, pero… pero no quiero volver a sentirme de esa forma.

Zoro respiró profundo, tratando de controlar todo el huracán de emociones que se desarrollaba en su interior. Tal vez Sanji pudiera ver las cosas de esa forma pero, en realidad, el chico no habría tenido que soportar nada si él hubiera prestado la suficiente atención a su relación en primer lugar.

—Sí, es verdad. Ambos cometimos errores, pero ¿y qué? Cualquiera lo hace. Tuvimos problemas, sí, al igual que todas las parejas los tienen. Nos hicimos daño, tal vez, pero ninguno lo hizo a propósito. Jamás quise lastimarte, y me odio a mí mismo por haberlo hecho. Pero, ¿no crees que merezcamos una segunda oportunidad, para remediar todo eso que hicimos mal? Sólo hay que darnos otra oportunidad, sólo una más, no más secretos, no más mentiras, sólo tú y yo, en el estado más sincero posible.

Sanji se envolvió a sí mismo en un frágil abrazo, y negó con la cabeza—. Tal vez, simplemente no fuimos hechos para estar juntos.

—¿Y si te digo que no me interesa? —Se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Zoro tan cerca de él, y levantó el rostro de golpe, sólo para toparse frente a frente con esos ojos oscuros. En algún momento en medio de la conversación y aprovechando que él no estaba observando, Roronoa había vuelto a acercarse, y ahora estaba a tan sólo un paso de distancia—. Me importa una mierda si no fuimos hechos para estar juntos, o si el destino nos quiere separados. Nada de eso es relevante para mí. Lo que me importa es lo que siento, aquí —colocó una mano en su pecho, justo donde debería estar su corazón, sin apartar la mirada de él, con la seguridad inundando sus pupilas y cortándole el aire—. Tu nombre está tatuado en este lugar, cocinero, y eso no es algo que se pueda borrar.

Sanji ya no podía respirar, y en cualquier momento terminaría cayendo de bruces al suelo, estaba seguro de eso, porque su mente daba vueltas, todo su interior temblaba y el suelo bajo sus pies parecía estar cada vez más lejano. Y todo por culpa de él—. Me estás matando, Zoro.

Pero el de cabello verde no retrocedió ante esas palabras. Tan sólo dio el último paso para acortar toda distancia entre ellos, y colocó con suavidad ambas manos en las mejillas del rubio, sosteniéndolo para que lo mirara directo a los ojos, para poder leer lo que había en su interior—. Aún no me has contestado la primera pregunta que te hice. —Sanji lo miró sin comprender, y él se inclinó más cerca, hasta el punto en que podía sentir sus respiraciones chocar entre sí—. ¿Todavía me amas?

Ese era el momento indicado para perder la consciencia. Porque las manos de Zoro acariciando con sutileza su piel se sentían demasiado bien, su aliento rozando con suavidad su rostro era abrumador, sus ojos, su voz, su tacto. Todo. Todo era más de lo que podía soportar—. Sí…

Y eso fue lo único que Zoro necesitó para salvar los centímetros de distancia que aún quedaban entre ellos y atrapar esos suaves y rosados labios con los suyos. Fue un contacto leve y tentativo, apenas un roce pues no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Sanji, esperando que tal vez lo apartara de un empujón o le diera un golpe en la entrepierna. Pero eso no pasó, el chico no lo apartó y él presionó un poco más contra su boca, aún un poco inseguro, hasta que sintió las manos del rubio colocarse en sus costados, casi con miedo, y cerrarse sobre su camiseta, tirando para que estuviera más cerca de él.

Zoro borró con sus pulgares el camino que las lágrimas habían trazado antes por las mejillas de su rubio, mientras se inclinaba más hacia él probando el sabor que tanto había extrañado, ese que era una mezcla de muchas cosas y que le encantaba. Acarició con sus labios los de Sanji, saboreándolos, delineándolos, suspirando sobre ellos porque los había deseado con locura y ahora podía tenerlos una vez más.

Sanji tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado, más bien. Temblaba por dentro como si en cualquier momento fuera a colapsar. ¿De verdad estaba bien eso? No quería volver a sufrir tanto como lo había hecho, dudaba de volver a entregarle todo a ese chico de cabello verde porque, ¿y si todo terminaba igual, o incluso peor? Pero él lo sabía. Sabía que, aunque llegara a arrepentirse después, justo en ése momento Zoro era lo único que quería tener a su lado. Porque no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de él, mucho menos para sacarlo de su corazón. Eso, ya lo había comprobado más de una vez.

Zoro terminó el beso antes de siquiera profundizarlo, pero en su lugar le rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Yo también tengo miedo —susurró junto a la piel de su cuello. Sanji se quedó paralizado, porque no había esperado eso, porque Zoro se había dado cuenta de su inseguridad aun cuando había tratado de ocultarla y ahora le decía eso, como si no hubiera tocado ya cada fibra sensible que tenía dentro—. Estoy aterrado de volver a equivocarme y herirte de nuevo… pero, justo ahora, lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz. Déjame intentarlo.

Esta vez no sólo tembló su interior, sino que todo su cuerpo se estremeció en una leve sacudida, y él sólo atinó a deslizar sus brazos por el torso de Roronoa y apretarse contra él, hasta que estuvieran tan juntos como fuera posible y un poco más. No hubo respuesta verbal, pero él esperaba que Zoro supiera interpretar sus acciones. Seguro lo hizo, porque volvió a besarlo, robándole el poco aire que aún le quedara, pegándolo a su cuerpo hasta que parecía que eran una sola persona, aferrándose a él como si no quisiera volver a soltarlo jamás, inundándole el pecho de una gloriosa felicidad que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

En algún momento entre toda su conversación había comenzado a llover en el exterior, y ahora las gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo y mojaban la ventana, que Zoro apenas había recordado cerrar antes de empezar a hablar. Pero eso ellos ni siquiera lo sabían, porque en ese momento no les importaba nada más que la persona a la que sostenían cerca, a la que se aferraban porque no querían volver a pasar por la tortura de pensar que la habían perdido.

Los besos que compartían eran una mezcla de todo, había cariño, amor, anhelo y muchas otras cosas. En un momento eran lentos y suaves, y al otro intensos y profundos, pero todos tenían algo en común: les aceleraban el corazón, les calentaban la sangre y les robaban el aliento.

Sanji no se dio cuenta de que habían comenzado a retroceder, hasta que sintió que sus piernas chocaban con el borde de la cama. Se sostuvo del cuello de Zoro, intentando acercarlo todavía más, y éste mismo le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro se apoyaba en el colchón al momento de recostarlo, quedando sobre él y presionándose un poco contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento. Sus piernas se enredaron casi al instante, reconociéndose entre ellas, y él suspiró cuando los tibios dedos de Zoro acariciaron la piel de su cadera que había quedado al descubierto gracias al movimiento de su ropa al acostarse. Entonces el mayor abandonó sus labios y bajó besando su mandíbula y su cuello, en aquella parte que era su debilidad, mientras su mano se escabullía bajo la camiseta recorriendo su costado con lentitud. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, porque las caricias y besos de Zoro se sentían tan abrumadoramente bien, y él tenía tanto tiempo deseando sentirlas de nuevo que estaba aún más sensible de lo normal. Pero, una parte de él le decía que era demasiado. Y tal vez tuviera razón.

—E-espera Zoro —dijo con un poco de dificultad, porque de verdad que eso sentía bien. Sacudió su cabeza y colocó una mano en el hombro del otro, alejándolo un poco de él para así poder sentarse. Zoro quedó arrodillado frente a él, y lo miró con algo parecido al miedo en sus ojos. Él entendió que estaba pensando que quizá se había arrepentido de aceptarlo otra vez, que le pediría que se fuera y que no volviera a buscarlo. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y plantó un suave y casto beso sobre sus labios—. No es eso, idiota. Sólo… quisiera que fuéramos un poco más lento, que restablezcamos nuestra relación con calma, para poder sentir que esto funcionará.

El mayor suspiró, algo aliviado porque realmente no lo iba a echar de su casa a patadas, y asintió, comprensivo—. Claro, entiendo. Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Sanji negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, yo… yo también lo hice. Pero habrá que controlarnos por un tiempo.

—Bien, puedo hacer eso. Creo —dijo, tallándose la nuca con un poco de inseguridad.

El rubio sonrió y se inclinó para volver a plantarle un beso. Se sentía tan agradable tener esa seguridad de poder besarlo cuando se le antojara, que no podía dejar de hacerlo—. Bueno, igual podrías, tal vez, quedarte a dormir —comentó con un poco de nerviosismo, un ligero sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas—. Digo, si no es demasiado para ti.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír al notar al chico nervioso, y se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla—. Está bien, podré soportarlo.

Contentos y tranquilos, compartieron unos cuantos besos más antes de acomodarse bajo las mantas. Zoro quería conservar su pantalón, pero Sanji le aseguró que no le molestaba que durmiera en bóxer mientras mantuviera a su _amigo_ dentro, a lo que él accedió. Se acomodaron juntos de frente, el rubio utilizando uno de los brazos del mayor como almohada mientras el que quedaba libre le rodeaba la cintura, apretándolo cerca, a lo que él respondió abrazándose también a su torso. Casi había olvidado lo cálidos y protectores que se sentían los brazos de Zoro alrededor de él, fuertes y a la vez delicados, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y obligándolo a enterrar la cabeza en su pecho, ahí donde podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Alguna vez meses atrás, aquella en la que su mente había estado desinhibida gracias a la fiebre, le había dicho al chico, mientras estaban recostados en ésa misma cama y en una posición similar, que le encantaba estar entre sus brazos. No se lo había repetido en ninguna otra ocasión, pero ahí, sintiendo los labios del mayor posarse sobre su cabello con suavidad y cariño, arrebujándose contra él y aspirando su aroma hasta que le quedara impregnado en las fosas nasales, pensó con seguridad que el sentimiento seguía vigente, y que lo más probable era que no tuviera fecha de caducidad.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró Zoro cerca de su oído, provocando que se estremeciera y se hundiera aún más contra su pecho, si es que eso era posible en realidad.

—Entonces no vuelvas a alejarte de mí, marimo idiota —masculló él, con su voz un poco amortiguada contra la tela de su camiseta.

—No lo haré —aseguró Zoro, acomodando la cabeza junto a la suya.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, ni si es que había soñado con algo. Lo único que supo después, fue que esa noche descansó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, relajado, cómodo y feliz.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Domingo, Junio 1»

«Hospital General Sabaody ─ 2:12 p.m. (32 horas después de la operación)»

De alguna forma, Sabo había convencido a Marco de ir a la cafetería junto con los demás. Luffy negó la invitación, y por lo tanto Law se quedó con él en la habitación de su hermano, mientras ellos dos se reunían con los otros. No se quedaron mucho tiempo ahí, tan sólo unos minutos en lo que se tomaban un café para bajarse un poco el cansancio y tranquilizarse.

Marco esbozó una sutil sonrisa que con facilidad pasó desapercibida, cuando en cierto momento se dio cuenta de que Zoro y Sanji estaban sentados uno junto al otro, y llevaban las manos entrelazadas por debajo de la mesa. Ya todos habían notado, desde el momento en que ambos chicos habían llegado al hospital juntos, con el brazo de Zoro rodeando los hombros del rubio y éste mismo abrazado a su cintura, que al parecer habían arreglado sus problemas y reanudado su relación. Nadie hizo comentario al respecto ni mostraron indicio de haberse enterado, excepto Nami, que se lanzó a los brazos de Sanji con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. También le dio un buen golpe a Zoro en la cabeza, argumentando que se lo merecía. El chico no lo negó.

Él se alegraba por ellos, de verdad lo hacía, y era alentador ver que algo bueno sucediera en medio de todo lo que estaba pasando. También esperaba poder arreglar sus propios asuntos con Ace, cuando el pecoso estuviera en condiciones de hablar con él, cosa que por el momento no era posible, por obvias razones.

Sabo, que estaba sentado junto a Bascud, notó que el chico estaba más tenso de lo que había estado durante el día anterior, su ceño fruncido se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, y su vaso para el café bien podría terminar con un enorme hoyo en medio si el castaño no dejaba de apretarlo con tanta fuerza. Le dio un leve golpe en el muslo con la rodilla para llamar su atención, para después hacer un ademan con la cabeza hacia la salida de la cafetería.

—Acompáñame un momento, Bascud.

Nojiko les envió una mirada preocupada mientras se levantaban de la mesa y caminaban hacia la salida. El castaño no se percató de ello, pero Sabo sí.

Se quedaron en un solitario pasillo, Bascud apoyó la espalda contra la pared y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, su expresión molesta sin borrarse de su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el rubio, acercándose para colocarse a su lado—. Digo, además de lo obvio.

El castaño suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza hacia el frente—. Hablé con la policía. Al parecer, el desgraciado de Williams tiene una coartada.

—¿La tiene? —preguntó escéptico.

—Ha estado fuera de la ciudad desde el viernes en la tarde, supuestamente visitando a sus padres durante el fin de semana, y apenas regresó esta mañana. Él jura y perjura que no tenía idea del estado de Ace.

Sabo frunció el ceño, molesto—. Vaya, qué conveniente.

Bascud asintió—. Es lo mismo que yo pensé. Pero la verdad es que no hay pruebas en su contra, y no pueden detenerlo sólo por suposiciones. Así que, todo depende de lo que Ace pueda decirnos cuando despierte. Pero yo estoy seguro de que ese malnacido tuvo algo que ver, no pudo haber sido alguien más. ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que unos pandilleros tan sólo hayan decidido que la existencia de Ace les molestaba e intentaran asesinarlo? Por favor, yo no voy a tragarme esa historia —bufó.

El rubio tampoco se la tragaría, en realidad. Colocó una mano en el hombro del otro, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Te entiendo Bascud, pero no te preocupes por eso, cuando mi hermano despierte todo esto se aclarará y podrán atrapar al desgraciado que quiso deshacerse de él. Y si no lo hacen, siempre podemos tomar unos bats e ir a _practicar un poco_, ¿no te parece?

Bascud sonrió, cómplice—. Seguro, suena bien.

Un poco más tranquilos, ambos regresaron a la mesa con los demás, sólo para notar que sus cafés se habían enfriado. Bueno, tampoco era que fuera una pérdida demasiado lamentable.

Cuando Sabo y Marco decidieron volver a la habitación, Perona, Bascud, Zoro y Sanji los acompañaban, hablando por lo bajo sobre cualquier cosa que lograra distraerlos un poco. A todos se les heló la sangre cuando llegaron al pasillo, quedando paralizados por la visión que los recibió. Law estaba forcejeando con Luffy, tratando de retenerlo mientras el chico lloraba e intentaba alejarse, al momento en que una enfermera entraba corriendo a la habitación de Ace. Sólo había una explicación para eso.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Sabo y Marco, que corrieron la poca distancia que los separaba de la habitación, y se detuvieron a los lados de la puerta. Pareció que el tiempo dejó de correr y el mundo se detuvo, al igual que su respiración.

—Despejen. —La descarga del desfibrilador provocó que el pecho de Ace se elevara, pero no hubo cambio alguno en el sonido del electrocardiograma que monitoreaba su corazón.

—No tenemos pulso —informó la mujer encargada de revisar los signos vitales del paciente.

Los ojos de Marco se humedecieron en el acto, mientras sentía la desesperación apoderándose de él con cada milésima de segundo—. No, no, por favor no…

—Vamos de nuevo. ¿Listo? —preguntó la doctora Kureha a quien se encargaba de programar el aparato.

—Listo.

—Despejen.

**_o~o_**

Cuando abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para enfocar su vista, se sintió muy desubicado. Sobre él había un techo pintado del color de la noche, con muchas estrellas fosforescentes pegadas en él. Confundido, intentó incorporarse, dándose cuenta de que estaba acostado en la cama de lo que parecía ser una habitación infantil. Había ropa pequeña, como para un niño de cuatro o cinco años, tirada por el suelo, juguetes y muñecos de acción en la estantería frente a él, y un balón de futbol en una de las esquinas.

—¿Pero, qué rayos? —Se frotó la cabeza, que hasta un momento atrás le dolía horrores y ahora se sentía más ligera que nunca, y se puso de pie. Recorrió el lugar, que en realidad no era muy grande pero para un niño debía ser enorme, tratando de averiguar por dónde salir. Porque, extrañamente, no había ninguna puerta o ventana ahí—. ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Dónde...?

—Ace.

Al escuchar esa voz detrás de él, suave, dulce y cariñosa, la garganta se le cerró al instante y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Con lentitud y un poco de miedo comenzó a darse la vuelta, su corazón retumbando cada vez más fuerte contra su pecho, hasta que estuvo frente a frente con su nueva acompañante, y entonces olvidó cualquier pensamiento sobre querer salir de ahí.

—¿Ma-mamá?

**_o~o_**

—Nada aún.

—Una vez más. —Kureha volvió a mandar una descarga por el pecho de su paciente, pero su corazón seguía sin reaccionar. _"Maldición, chico, no te rindas ahora"_—. De nuevo_._

Fuera de la habitación todo el mundo era un caos. Law seguía intentando retener a Luffy para que no entrara corriendo en el cuarto, mientras Zoro intentaba ayudarlo a tranquilizarle, tragándose su propia angustia y sólo aferrándose a la mano Sanji como si fuera un bote salvavidas. Bascud, mareado, se sujetaba de la pared para mantenerse en pie, sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería al suelo sobrepasado por sus emociones. Perona se había colgado del brazo de Sabo, quien tan sólo se había quedado inmóvil con la mirada clavada en su hermano, e incluso parecía que había dejado de respirar. Marco, por su parte, estaba apoyado en el borde de la puerta, reprimiendo el impulso de entrar ahí, mientras lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas y rogaba una y otra vez que no le arrebataran al chico que amaba.

_"__Vamos Ace, por favor. Por favor amor, no te vayas". _

**_o~o_**

—Mírate, cómo has crecido —dijo su madre, sonriéndole con cariño al momento de acercarse a él y tomar sus manos entre la suavidad de sus dedos—. Ahora eres todo un hombre.

Él seguía observándola con perplejidad. No podía creerlo, pero estaba justo frente a él, a unos cuantos centímetros y sosteniendo sus manos—. ¿De verdad eres tú? —Cuando sus padres murieron él tenía cinco años, y cuando había escapado del orfanato no llevó nada consigo, por lo que en realidad no tenía ningún recuerdo de ellos, y naturalmente con el tiempo fue olvidando sus rostros, voces y muchas otras cosas, pero siempre imaginó que su madre sería una mujer muy hermosa. Justo en ése momento, podía comprobarlo por fin.

Ella lo miró con comprensión. Con esa suave sonrisa, y las pecas adornando su rostro, se veía casi tan joven como el mismo Ace, aunque el chico sabía que era unos cuantos años mayor cuando se embarazó de él—. Por supuesto que sí, hijo, soy yo.

Entonces él no esperó más y la estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro como muchas veces había deseado hacer en todos esos años. Ella le regresó el gesto, acariciando su espalda de manera tranquilizadora y susurrándole al oído. Justo en ése momento se sintió como si tuviera cinco años otra vez y su madre estuviera consolándolo por haber tenido una pesadilla.

Pasó un rato antes de que Ace se apartara un poco de ella, tan sólo lo suficiente para verla a la cara de nuevo—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Ace, ¿no reconoces tu propia habitación?

Sorprendido, el chico volvió a pasear su mirada por todo el lugar con más detenimiento que antes. Era verdad, si agregaba una puerta y una pequeña ventana en los lugares indicados, sería igual a la habitación que él había ocupado cuando niño, antes de que sus padres…

Ace se mordió el labio inferior, girándose nuevamente hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba con un nuevo sentimiento de tristeza inundando sus pupilas—. ¿Por qué me dejaron solo, madre?

—Oh cariño —Rouge le acarició la mejilla con gentileza, mirándolo con melancolía—, nosotros jamás quisimos dejarte, no lo habríamos hecho de haber podido evitarlo, tu padre y yo te amábamos y te amaremos siempre. —Sonrió, pasando su pulgar por sobre las pecas de su rostro con cariño—. Estamos orgullosos de la persona en la que te has convertido.

Él sonrió, con los labios temblándole un poco sin que pudiera evitarlo, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo. Bueno, quizá debió haberlo notado desde el principio, pero la conmoción emocional no le había dejado hasta ahora. Estaba en su habitación de cuando era niño, pero no había puerta ni ventana por la cual salir. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ése lugar? Y, en primera, ¿por qué su madre estaba ahí con él? Lo último que recordaba, era que había estado envuelto en una pelea en un callejón.

Su corazón se saltó un latido. Él… él no había salido muy bien parado de ese encuentro, ¿verdad?

—Ma-mamá —tartamudeó con nerviosismo, observando sus propias manos como si creyera que en cualquier momento desaparecerían—. Yo… ¿es-estoy muerto? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, tragando saliva—. ¿Por eso has venido? ¿Me llevarás contigo?

Ella le sonrió, apretando los labios en una fina línea—. No Ace, aún no estás muerto. Pero podrías estarlo, si es lo que quieres, sólo tendrías que rendirte y acompañarme. Claro, también puedes quedarte aquí.

—Te extraño tanto madre, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos —dijo el chico al instante, sin pensárselo ni un segundo.

La mujer lo miró con un dejo de tristeza, y sin contestar a su comentario deslizó su mano por su rostro y su cabello. Ace no entendía por qué los ojos de su madre se veían tan tristes. Ellos estarían juntos de nuevo, para siempre y nada los volvería a separar, debería estar feliz, ¿no?—. Mira atrás.

Frunció el ceño en un gesto de confusión. No quería apartar la mirada de su madre, tenía miedo de que desapareciera y se fuera sin él. Pero ella se lo estaba pidiendo, y él no podía decirle que no. Así que se dio media vuelta hacia la pared detrás de él. Oh vaya, ahora había una ventana ahí. ¿En qué momento apareció? Volvió a mirar a su madre, interrogativo. Ella sólo asintió, alentándolo, y entonces él se acercó a ver lo que había del otro lado.

—Despejen.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Ese era él, en una habitación de hospital, rodeado de doctores que estaban intentando regresarlo a la vida una y otra vez. Un tanto más allá, en la puerta del cuarto pudo ver a Sabo, tan pálido como una hoja de papel y más quieto que el tronco de un árbol. Vio a Law forcejeando con Luffy, a Zoro repitiéndole que eso no era más que un simple obstáculo que él superaría, a Sanji tomando la mano del otro y apretándola, a Bascud casi derribado con la espalda contra la pared y el rostro cubierto con sus manos. Y a Marco, que lloraba en silencio sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, con el miedo oscureciendo sus ojos azules. Por un momento no entendió por qué estaba Marco ahí, según él recordaba el hombre lo había dejado y era muy feliz sin su molesta presencia a un lado, ¿qué tanto de eso pudo haber cambiado, mientras él estaba inconsciente? Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación en ese momento.

—¿Qué es...?

—Eso es lo que está sucediendo ahora, mientras nosotros hablamos aquí —aclaró Rouge, adelantándose a la pregunta de su hijo y colocándose a su lado. El chico la miró consternado, y ella no supo hacer más que colocar la mano sobre su brazo y apretarlo, como si estuviera tratando de darle ánimos—. Es tu decisión Ace; puedes venir conmigo y entonces estaríamos los tres juntos de nuevo, o puedes quedarte aquí a seguir luchando hasta lograr despertar. Debes decidir entre acompañarnos, o regresar con todos ellos, que te están esperando, y seguir viviendo. Tienes la oportunidad de elegir, no muchos pueden hacerlo.

Ace regresó su atención hacia la ventana, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse conforme observaba a todos los que estaban en ese pasillo. Él no había pensado en eso, en lo que sucedería con todas las personas que lo esperaban, si es que se iba junto a su madre. No había pensado en sus hermanos, en su familia, en sus amigos, en Marco… en ninguno. Pero ellos estaban ahí, sin abandonarlo. Esperando que regresara, para estar todos juntos de nuevo.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su madre, ya las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y corrían con libertad por sus mejillas. La extrañaba tanto, quería poder abrazarla todos los días y contarle lo que había hecho, darle un beso en la mejilla cuando saliera de casa y también cuando volviera, y cargarla en sus brazos sólo para que ella dejara de pensar que era un niño. Quería estar con ella por siempre.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

Rouge sonrió, borrando con sus suaves dedos el camino que las lágrimas habían formado en el rostro de su hijo. Él ya había tomado su decisión—. Cuando sea el momento, te prometo que vendremos a buscarte.

Ace la abrazó de nuevo, llorando en su hombro, apretándola con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. No quería soltarla, pero no podía quedarse con ella. Porque había muchas personas que contaban con él, y no quería decepcionarlos—. Te amo mamá.

—Y yo a ti, mi niño. —Ella acarició su espalda y besó su mejilla antes de romper el abrazo, volver a borrar sus lágrimas, y sonreírle con cariño—. Debes esperar un poco más, no será fácil despertar, pero no debes rendirte, no dejes de luchar en ningún momento. Sé que podrás lograrlo.

Ace asintió—. Lo haré, te lo prometo.

—Suerte, cariño.

La imagen de su madre se desvaneció en el aire, y de repente Ace ya no estaba en su habitación. No sabría decir dónde se encontraba, porque no lograba ver nada a su alrededor, parecía estar en algún lugar rodeado de oscuridad. Quiso dar un paso al frente, quizá caminar a tientas hasta encontrar una salida, pero cuando su pie volvió a tocar el suelo se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba húmedo hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta se hundió de golpe en lo que parecía ser un profundo lago, y sintió que era casi arrastrado hacia el fondo, como si éste estuviera intentando tragárselo vivo.

**_o~o_**

—Tenemos pulso.

Con esas palabras, todos parecieron recuperar la respiración. Bascud se dejó caer en el suelo, pero no se quedó ahí por más de unos cuantos segundos antes de levantarse e irse, seguramente a buscar algo que pudiera golpear hasta cansarse. A Luffy le tomó un momento, pero cuando dejó de forcejear contra Law y le permitió abrazarlo, no atinó a hacer más que soltarse a llorar sobre su pecho, aferrándose a él en busca de un poco de tranquilidad.

Zoro se apartó un par de pasos, tallándose la cara con la palma de su mano y apretando la mandíbula, como si estuviera tratando de aguantarse todo dentro de él. Sanji apretó su agarre una vez más y colocó una mano sobre el pecho del mayor, acariciándolo como si quisiera con eso regresarle la calma. El chico le envió una débil sonrisa en agradecimiento y, colocándole una mano en la nuca, hundió el rostro en su rubio cabello, inhalando su aroma que, en ciertas ocasiones, llegaba a actuar como si fuera su calmante personal.

Sabo tomó una profunda inhalación, como si estuviera tratando de recuperar todo el aire que no había tomado durante esos angustiantes segundos, y le dio un apretón en el brazo a Perona en agradecimiento antes de acercarse a Luffy y comenzar a frotar su espalda mientras el chico seguía llorando.

Marco también respiró con alivio, y no pudo mantenerse más en pie por lo que se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. _"Dios, si esto no acaba pronto voy a morir yo"._

Pasó un poco más de tiempo para que las enfermeras salieran del cuarto, llevándose el equipo de reanimación consigo. La doctora Kureha se acercó a Sabo, pues el chico era el responsable de su paciente, además de que parecía ser el más tranquilo en ese momento.

—Su corazón está latiendo de nuevo y es estable, pero esto no ha terminado, él sigue luchando ahí.

El rubio asintió en señal de comprensión, y entonces ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

**_o~o_**

_"__Mierda, ¿por qué es tan difícil esto?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo, moviendo sus brazos y piernas tan rápido y fuerte como le era posible. En ese extraño lago, o lo que fuera en lo que estaba sumergido porque la verdad no le importaba, no había corrientes ni nada parecido, el agua estaba tranquila, por lo que nadar debería resultarle bastante sencillo, pero sentía como si algo estuviera empujándolo hacia el fondo, hundiéndolo más rápido de lo que él podía subir a la superficie.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, intentando salir sin conseguirlo, pero sintió que ya habían pasado horas cuando los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele. Ya no tenía aire ni fuerzas para seguirse moviendo, y lo único que había conseguido fue hundirse todavía más. _"Mierda… no puedo… terminar así…"_

La imagen de su madre apareció en su cabeza. Él se lo había prometido, que no se rendiría. Y no lo iba a hacer. Así que sacó fuerzas de donde no le quedaban, y se obligó a seguir braceando, a pesar de que no podía ver qué tan lejos estaba la superficie, pero no se detuvo, un movimiento tras otro sin parar.

Y entonces se encontró a sí mismo fuera del agua, que había desaparecido de la nada, tosiendo y escupiendo lo que había logrado entrar a sus pulmones, hincado en alguna especie de superficie empedrada y algo irregular. Se dejó caer de espalda a lo que debía ser el suelo, respirando con agitación y más confundido de lo que había estado en toda su vida. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Y a dónde había ido el endemoniado lago? Aunque no era como si él quisiera encontrarlo de nuevo, en realidad.

Para cuando estuvo calmado, con la respiración y el pulso normalizados, se incorporó sentado y notó que, de hecho, su ropa estaba seca por completo.

—Vale, esto ya no puede ser más extraño. —A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse unas maliciosas y sombrías risas, junto con el sonido de varios objetos de metal chocando entre ellos. _"Perfecto, Ace, ¿algún otro comentario?"._

Se puso de pie en un instante, y justo como le había sucedido en el callejón, un grupo de hombres armados con diferentes cosas se acercó y le cerraron el paso por todas direcciones. Bueno, él creía que eran hombres, porque la verdad sólo podía distinguir unas oscuras siluetas moviéndose a su alrededor.

Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando una de las indefinidas figuras intentó atacarlo con una navaja, alcanzando a hacerle una herida superficial en el brazo izquierdo. Bien, hombres o no, esas cosas podían herirlo. Todos comenzaron a agruparse aún más, tratando de encerrarlo. Miró su mano cuando sintió algo duro y frío contra ella, encontrando un tubo de metal como el que había utilizado en la pelea que lo había traído aquí en primer lugar.

—¿Quieren pelear? Bien. —Se aferró al tubo con ambas manos, y cuando el primero de ellos se abalanzó contra él logró esquivar el ataque, para después golpear lo que debió haber sido su rodilla, derribándolo, y acto seguido atravesar su cabeza. La oscura silueta se desvaneció en el aire. En ese momento y por sólo un segundo, apareció en su mente el recuerdo del día en que llegó al orfanato, para enseguida disiparse como si no hubiera salido de la nada. Sacudió su cabeza y se colocó en guardia—. Pelearemos.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«6:24 p.m. (36 horas después de la operación)»

Sabo estaba dentro de la habitación de Ace, sin hacer más que tan sólo acariciar con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de su hermano, cuando Perona ingresó por la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Él esperó a que se colocara a su lado para hablar, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro del pecoso.

—No ha habido cambios aún.

Perona asintió, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Sabo llevó hasta ella su mano libre, acariciándola también, agradeciendo en silencio por el gesto.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —preguntó ella por lo bajo, con un tinte de preocupación en su voz. Desde que unas horas atrás habían estado bastante cerca de perder a Ace, Sabo no se había alejado del lugar más allá de sentarse en la banca junto a la puerta.

—Bien, creo. No estoy a punto de tirarme por la ventana, así que… —Ella le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza por el comentario—. Auch, ya vale, perdón. Pero estoy bien —aseguró dedicándole una débil sonrisa. Perona no pareció borrar su preocupación con eso. Fue por la segunda silla que estaba en la habitación, apoyada contra la pared, y la acercó para poder sentarse a su lado.

—¿Has dormido algo?

Sabo hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, pues sabía que su amiga acababa de notar las ojeras que se habían formado bajo sus ojos. No eran demasiado notorias, pero a ella nada se le escapaba. De verdad nada, jamás.

—Er, un par de horas, tal vez…

—¿Un par de horas? —repitió Perona con desaprobación—. ¿Acaso eres idiota? Sabo, lo último que necesitamos ahora es que vayas a desmayarte por ahí por la falta de sueño. Eso sólo hará que todo el mundo aquí se preocupe.

Él agachó la mirada, decaído, dejando caer sus hombros—. Estoy bien, Perona, de verdad. Dormiré cuando Ace despierte.

Ella sólo suspiró, y dirigió su mirada del rubio al azabache. Era extraño, tan sólo presenciar la tranquilidad de su cuerpo, que el chico no se moviera en absoluto, que no hablara, cuando normalmente no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro, persiguiendo a Luffy o molestando a Sabo o haciendo cualquier otra estupidez. No estaba acostumbrada a esto.

De repente Sabo soltó una suave risa. Perona lo miró alzando una ceja, desconcertada. ¿No estaba él hasta hace un momento muy preocupado por su hermano?

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó, confundida.

Sabo se detuvo, aun manteniendo la sonrisa risueña en su rostro, y miró a su amiga de reojo antes de regresar la atención a su hermano—. Sólo estaba pensando, en todas las veces que Ace hizo algo por nosotros. Y recordé una conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo. Me reí porque, ahora que lo pienso, esa fue la única vez que lo vi casi temblando de nervios.

Perona abrió los ojos hasta el tope—. ¿Ace? ¿Temblando de nervios? —preguntó incrédula.

Sabo volvió a reír por su reacción, pues sabía muy bien que imaginarse al pecoso de esa forma era algo muy extraño.

—Sí, aunque no lo creas. Teníamos quince años, y fue a tocar la puerta de mi habitación mientras no había nadie más en casa. Desde ese momento supe que algo extraño pasaba; Ace nunca tocaba la puerta.

Así, con la sonrisa instalada en el rostro, Sabo le contó lo que había sucedido aquel día.

_Él estaba recostado contra el respaldo de su cama, leyendo un texto para su clase de inglés, cuando escuchó los ligeros toques contra la puerta de su habitación. _

_—__¿Sabo? ¿Puedo pasar? _

_Elevó una ceja con curiosidad. ¿Desde cuándo Ace tocaba la puerta, en lugar de sólo entrar sin pedir permiso? _

_—__Adelante. _

_La puerta se abrió un poco—. Hey —saludó el pecoso asomando la cabeza en el interior, antes de entrar por completo en la habitación y volver a cerrar tras él. _

_Su curiosidad aumentó al notar que, de hecho, Ace se quedó recargado contra la puerta, con la mirada clavada en la manera en que jugaba con sus dedos pulgares, nervioso. Cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado, sentándose derecho en su lugar—. ¿Sucede algo, hermano? _

_El azabache lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y se acercó a la cama un poco titubeante, hasta sentarse en el borde—. Quería, hm, hablar contigo… es importante. _

_—__Seguro, ¿sobre qué? _

_—__Eh, bueno… esto tal vez te parezca algo repentino, porque en realidad nunca antes hemos hablado al respecto, pero… —Ace gruñó por lo bajo, frotándose la nuca con una de sus manos, haciendo muecas con los labios—. Bueno, en fin. Quería preguntarte… ¿qué piensas, sobre la homosexualidad? _

_Lo observó con perplejidad, sus ojos y boca ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, y tardó un momento en reaccionar—. Aaah… pues, la verdad es que no lo he pensado mucho pero, no creo que sea algo malo. Digo, sólo son personas, que se sienten atraídas y se enamoran de otras personas, ¿no? —dijo, aun un poco desubicado por el tema._

_—__Sí, supongo que lo son —contestó su hermano, sonriendo distraído y volviendo a mirar hacia sus manos. _

_Frunció el ceño en un gesto de confusión. Ace estaba actuando de forma muy extraña ese día—. ¿Por qué es la pregunta, Ace? _

_—__Pues… verás, yo… tú sabes… —tartamudeó el azabache. _

_—__No, no sé. Dímelo. _

_El pecoso suspiró, derrotado. Inhaló con profundidad, reteniendo el aire por un momento antes de dejarlo salir, y levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos, sin expresión alguna en su rostro—. Sabo, soy gay._

_Su mandíbula cayó un poco más esta ocasión, y sin saber realmente qué decir ante la declaración de su hermano, comenzó a boquear, hasta que logró pronunciar palabra—. ¿D-de verdad? —Se dio un golpe mental. Como si el comportamiento nervioso de su hermano no fuera ya suficiente confirmación. En realidad, él debió haberlo imaginado desde el momento en que Ace abordó el tema. Idiota. _

_Portgas hizo un gesto de obviedad con las manos, como diciendo «¿En serio hermano?»_

_—__Claro, entiendo. Entonces, eres gay. —Ace asintió—. Pues, eso está bien. Creo —comentó, volviendo a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Tú estás bien con eso? —preguntó con preocupación, pues en realidad no sabía cómo se sentía su hermano al respecto._

_—__Sí, ya superé la etapa de la negación y todas esas cosas. Sólo, quería que lo supieras. _

_—__Ya, entiendo. —Asintió, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante. Ace, por alguna razón, seguía mirando hacia su regazo. Tal vez en realidad no estaba muy seguro de lo que le había dicho. No podía culparlo tampoco, estaba tan sorprendido que su voz quizá había sonado insegura también. Suspiró y se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar sentado junto al azabache, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención—. Y, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? Porque dices que «ya superaste la negación y todas esas cosas», ¿no? _

_—__Pues, desde hace tiempo comencé a darme cuenta, porque todos los chicos hablaban sobre chicas y quiénes eran más bonitas, o quiénes tenían mejores atributos y esas cosas, pero a mí no me interesaba ni un poco, es más, me aburría. Y también, en clase de Educación Física o los partidos de deportes, mis ojos estaban más concentrados en seguir a los jugadores que al jodido balón, así que… bueno, creo que en realidad no fue muy difícil descubrirlo. _

_—__Pues si lo pones de esa forma, creo que no. —Sabo rió por lo bajo, aunque por dentro se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué nunca había notado nada de eso que su hermano le contaba. ¿Él de verdad era tan distraído con lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Qué idiota—. Yo… lamento no haberlo notado, Ace, debí haberme dado cuenta por mí mismo. _

_El azabache negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, hermano. En realidad había estado intentando ocultarlo, así que yo debería disculparme contigo por eso. _

_—__¿Disculparte tú? ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo. _

_—__Debí haber confiado en ti. Tenía miedo de que lo supieras, porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías y no quería por ningún motivo que esto fuera un problema entre nosotros. _

_Sonrió con cariño y rodeó los hombros del pecoso con su brazo—. Ace, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No me interesa si te gustan los chicos, las chicas o ambos. Sigues siendo el mismo chico que entró por la puerta de mi habitación hace menos de cinco minutos. Tú eres mi hermano, y eso no va a cambiar por nada del mundo._

_—__Lo sé —contestó Ace, sonriendo también—, sólo digo que debí haberlo sabido desde el principio, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas. _

_—__Debiste, sí. —Le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, y rió al oír el quejido que salió de sus labios—. Listo, ahora estamos a mano. _

_Ace rió, negando con la cabeza. Un momento después, volvió a ponerse serio. Sabo lo miró confundido, ¿ahora qué pasaba?—. Sabo, tú… ¿qué crees que piensen el abuelo y Dragon al respecto? —Oh, era eso. _

_Sacudió el cabello del azabache con la palma de su mano, para después darle un ligero golpe en el brazo—. No creo que debas preocuparte por eso tampoco. Digo, a ellos no les importó que fuéramos un par de ladrones de la calle cuando nos adoptaron, no creo que les interese mucho que seas gay, ¿no te parece?_

_El pecoso sonrió—. Sí, creo que tienes razón. _

_—__Por supuesto. Es que, no puede ser peor que el que hayamos sido criminales, lo veas por donde lo veas. Porque, causamos muchos problemas en ese entonces._

_Ace rió, recordando unas cuantas de sus aventuras de cuando eran más pequeños. Le sonrió al rubio, ahora con el alma más tranquila—. Gracias por esto, hermano. _

_Le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda—. No hay problema. _

—Vaya, jamás lo habría imaginado —comentó Perona, aun sorprendida por lo que su amigo le acababa de contar.

—Lo sé. Lo gracioso fue que, cuando Ace se los dijo al abuelo y a Dragon, ambos aseguraron que ya lo sabían.

Perona no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa también—. ¿Es en serio?

Sabo asintió—. Debiste haber visto la cara que puso en ese momento. Él estaba aterrado de que la familia lo rechazara, cuando en realidad no tenía nada que temer. Eso, hasta a él le provocó un estallido de risa.

—Sí, me puedo imaginar eso.

El rubio, ahora sonriendo con un poco de melancolía, colocó la mano de su hermano con suavidad sobre su abdomen—. Si lo pienso bien, fue gracias a él que yo no tuve problemas conmigo mismo.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —Perona ladeó la cabeza. La forma en que el estado de ánimo de su amigo cambiaba tan aprisa le estaba preocupando un poco, primero estaba triste, después riendo con diversión, y ahora melancólico. De verdad, Sabo necesitaba descansar un poco.

—Creo que no te he comentado acerca de esto, pero antes de Killer yo en realidad nunca tuve una novia o una pareja, ni siquiera alguien que me gustara, ¿sabes? No me interesaba mucho en ello, y no había nadie que llamara demasiado mi atención, así que no le daba importancia. Por eso mismo fue que, de hecho, no me preocupé por pensar en cosas como mi sexualidad, no era algo que me hiciera perder la cabeza. Como le dije a Ace ese día, tampoco había pensado mucho acerca de la homosexualidad, pero desde que tuvimos esa conversación, me fui acostumbrando a ella, a pensar en que mi hermano es gay y que eso no es nada malo, que en realidad es algo muy normal, y que nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlo por eso. Tuve mucho tiempo para idealizarme de esa forma, y cuando llegué aquí y comenzó a gustarme Killer, yo en realidad no tuve problemas en pensar que, de hecho, me sentía atraído por un chico. Y no los tuve porque ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo con normalidad, y porque sabía que mi familia no me haría a un lado por ello, que no habría problemas entre nosotros y todo sería igual que siempre, porque Ace ya había pasado por eso. E incluso cuando Luffy se enamoró de Law, él ni siquiera llegó a pensar que hubiera algo extraño en eso, tan sólo se lanzó a sus brazos, sin miedo.

»Ace fue el único de nosotros que tuvo que cargar con el miedo, la inseguridad y la angustia que quizá debieron habernos tocado a los tres, fue nuestro guía, nos abrió el camino y quitó todos los obstáculos para nosotros, como siempre lo ha hecho, y ni siquiera lo sabe. Él la mitad de las veces no se da cuenta de lo que hace por nosotros, y a la otra mitad no le da importancia, pero la verdad es que si no estuviera aquí, nosotros no seríamos quienes somos ahora. Al menos, sé que yo no lo sería.

Perona frotó con su mano la espalda del rubio. Ella era hija única, así que en realidad no podía comprender del todo lo que significaba tener un hermano o hermana, pero no era difícil para nadie notar el afecto que esos tres se tenían entre ellos. Los unía algo mucho más fuerte e importante, que unos lazos de sangre.

—Él despertará, Sabo, y todo estará bien.

—Lo sé —contestó el chico, asintiendo con ligereza—. Lo sé, porque él no nos abandonaría aquí sin luchar por quedarse, y es fuerte, así que no hay manera de que pierda esta pelea.

**_o~o_**

—Malditas… cosas… del infierno… —masculló entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido.

Su madre había dicho que esto no sería fácil, bueno, ella había tenido toda la jodida razón. Una vez que logró liberarse de la primera de esas cosas, las demás se habían puesto bastante agresivas, y estaban muy enojadas también, como que no les gustó mucho el hecho de que desintegrara a una de ellas. Así que en realidad vencerlas a todas había sido más difícil de lo que en un principio llegó a pensar. Lo extraño también era que, cada vez que lograba deshacerse de una, por un pequeño instante aparecía en su mente algún recuerdo de un mal momento de su vida, situaciones que, en su tiempo, pudieron haber destruido algo dentro él; algunas lo hicieron. Después de unos cuantos llegó a la conclusión de que, de hecho, las endemoniadas cosas estaban formadas en base a esos recuerdos.

Dejó caer su tubo al suelo, pues en ese momento ya no lo necesitaba, y se inclinó flexionando las rodillas para apoyar sus manos en ellas, respirando lo más tranquilo que le era posible. Estaba agotado, y aún no tenía ni idea de cómo se suponía que iba a salir de allí.

Entonces el entorno volvió a cambiar y se encontró a sí mismo en medio de la sala de entrenamiento de la academia. A lo lejos lograba escuchar el eco de unos zapatos chocando contra el suelo, acercándose cada vez más.

Gruñó con frustración—. ¿Y ahora qué?

La única puerta de la habitación se abrió con lentitud y por ella entró un chico de cabello azabache, caminando con altivez conforme se le acercaba, hasta quedar a menos de dos pasos de distancia, de modo que podía apreciar sin problemas las pecas que adornaban su rostro—. Hola, Ace —saludó el recién llegado con desdén, escupiendo su nombre como si le desagradara el tan sólo pronunciarlo.

—Esto es un jodido mal chiste —dijo, aún incrédulo. Frente a él estaba parado lo que podría ser considerado como su réplica exacta, dedicándole una fría mirada sin emociones.

—Oh, Ace. —Era extraño escuchar su propia voz hablarle con esa falsa amabilidad que en realidad le daba mala espina. Entonces _su doble_ dio un paso más cerca, tan rápido que él no pudo reaccionar antes de que un puño se enterrara con fuerza en su estómago, obligándolo a doblegarse y soltar todo el aire que tuviera—. Aquí nada es un chiste.

Cayó al suelo después de que el impostor ─había decidido denominarlo así para no confundirse─ le propiciara otro golpe en el mismo lugar, y una vez derribado le clavó la punta de su zapato en las costillas. Apretó los dientes, pues no iba a dejar que alguna queja se le escapara.

—Así que intentando volver —comentó con burla, pateándolo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo rodar por el piso—, ¿cómo vas con eso, eh?

Ace tosió, y se apoyó en sus antebrazos para medio alzar su torso y observar al otro con furia—. Hijo de Perra.

—Oh, acabas de ver a mamá, ¿y ya la estás insultando? No creo que eso la haga muy feliz.

—No hables de ella como si fuera tu madre —gruñó enojado, intentando levantarse.

—Bueno, ¿quién más lo sería si no? —El impostor rió, un desagradable sonido que le hervía la sangre de pura furia.

Cuando logró colocarse de pie se abalanzó sobre el otro, quien lo esquivó con una relativa facilidad y le dio un codazo en la nuca. Ace logró mantenerse en pie esta vez, pero el golpe lo dejó mareado por un momento y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared frente a él para no volver a caer.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Ace? ¿Por qué desperdicias tu oportunidad de esta forma? —El chico ignoró sus palabras e intentó un nuevo movimiento, pero su contrincante esquivó el golpe que iba directo a su rostro, y lo tomó del brazo doblándoselo detrás de la espalda, causando que el dolor se esparciera por su extremidad. Su maldita copia colocó la barbilla sobre su hombro, y casi podía sentir su sardónica sonrisa al momento de hablarle—. Se te dio la opción de descansar, ¿y prefieres seguir sufriendo? ¿Qué ha hecho la vida por ti, para que quieras regresar a ella? Te arrebató a tus padres, te mandó a la calle, te convirtió en un sucio ladrón; te ha quitado cada cosa buena que alguna vez tuviste.

De alguna forma logró liberarse del agarre del otro, tambaleándose un par de pasos adelante antes de recuperar el equilibrio y girarse de nuevo a su acompañante, mirándolo con seriedad—. Me dio un hogar, y una familia.

Su réplica bufó con sorna—. ¿Esa familia a la que no has sabido cuidar?

Ace apretó la mandíbula. Esa maldita copia barata de sí mismo ya le estaba molestando bastante. Sin embargo, cuando quiso volver a acercarse, se esfumó—. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de volver a ver a Luffy a los ojos, con tanta culpa dentro de ti? —Su voz seguía escuchándose, haciendo eco por toda la habitación. Provenía de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno—. Porque lo sabes Ace, está muy dentro de ti y no puedes ignorarlo por siempre.

El chico apretó los puños—. Cállate —gruñó entre dientes.

—¿De qué sirvió haber luchado durante tanto tiempo, si no puedes proteger a las personas que amas?

—Cierra la boca.

Entonces sintió junto a su oído un frío aliento golpeando su piel, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara de pies a cabeza—. Porque no estuviste ahí para ayudar a tu pequeño hermano, lo dejaste solo, lo descuidaste, no lo protegiste, y mira todo el sufrimiento que eso le causó.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! —Se dio la vuelta lanzando un puñetazo, pero de nueva cuenta el impostor ya no estaba ahí. Su risa burlona se escuchó por todos lados, hasta que el chico se apareció de nuevo a un par de metros de él y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, mirándolo con malicia.

—¿Y qué hay de Sabo, eh? ¿Qué has hecho por él desde que lo conociste, además de causarle preocupaciones? ¿No eres tú el hermano mayor? ¿No se supone que deberías cuidarlos y sostenerlos, en lugar de sostenerte de ellos?

—¡Cierra tu puta boca! —Se lanzó una vez más contra el otro, queriendo que dejara de hablar de todo eso que él en algún momento había dejado muy enterrado dentro de su mente. Pero lo único que logró fue volver a ser derribado en el suelo. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía siquiera tocarle un pelo? Se tragó una queja cuando sintió la suela de un zapato presionando su cabeza contra el suelo.

—Mírate, eres patético —siseó con desdén, aplastándolo con más fuerza antes de retirar su pie—. Ni siquiera pudiste mantener a Marco a tu lado. ¿Por qué querría un hombre como él, estar con un mocoso como tú? —El chico intentó levantarse, y él le propinó una patada en el rostro volviendo a derribarlo—. ¿Por qué no sólo te vas? Todos ellos estarán mejor sin ti.

Ace escupió en el suelo, sintiendo el conocido sabor metálico de la sangre instalándose en su boca—. Tú qué sabes de eso —dijo con cierta dificultad.

Su doble se acuclilló junto a él, mirándolo como si fuera un asqueroso bicho que debía exterminar—. Sé todo acerca de ti Ace, soy tú. Conozco tus secretos y tus miedos, me alimento de ellos. Oh, y si te estás preguntando por qué no puedes vencerme, es simple: soy más fuerte. Soy parte de tu subconsciente, aquello que creaste en ese oscuro lugar al que envías todo en lo que no quieres pensar. —Lo tomó del cabello, tirando de él para levantar su rostro a la misma altura—. Soy la parte de ti, que te odia.

**_o~o_**

Perona se levantó de su asiento, quería estar ahí para apoyar a su amigo, pero en realidad sentía que debería dejarle un poco de privacidad con su hermano—. Iré a la cafetería, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

El chico hizo una leve negación con la cabeza—. Si ves a Marco ahí afuera, por favor dile que en un momento le cedo la habitación.

Ella asintió, el hombre seguro estaría sentado en la banca frente a la puerta sin ninguna intención de ir a otra parte. Él tampoco se había alejado del lugar desde lo que sucedió horas atrás, y con Sabo habían estado turnándose para pasar a ver al pecoso. Era casi como si ambos tuvieran miedo de que el estado de Ace empeorara mientras estuvieran lejos. Bascud, por su parte, había regresado de donde sea que hubiera ido con los nudillos bastante maltratados, incluso lo habían mandado con una enfermera para que le vendara las manos. Al pequeño Luffy se lo había llevado Law con los demás para que pudiera terminar de tranquilizarse, lo sucedido le había afectado bastante.

—Está bien, nos vemos en un rato —dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Sabo escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y por un rato se quedó tan sólo observando la lenta respiración de su hermano, acariciando su brazo con suavidad.

—Oye Ace, sé que eres un flojo y te encanta dormir, pero ya viene siendo hora de que despiertes, ¿no crees?

**_o~o_**

Gruñó al sentir su espalda golpear con fuerza contra la pared, y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, respirando con agitación y haciendo muecas ante el dolor que eso le causaba. Rojas gotas caían sobre la superficie de la que se sostenía, su nariz y boca sangraban, quizá su frente también a juzgar por la manera en que punzaba dolorosamente, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido, y lo único que quería era poder arrojarse al suelo y descansar. Tal vez eso debería hacer, incluso el frío y duro piso se sentía cómodo en ese momento. Oh, no se había dado cuenta de que, de hecho, ya estaba tirado en el suelo. Pero no le importó, estaba demasiado cansado, intentar moverse dolía como los mil infiernos, y sus ojos ya comenzaban a cerrarse con pesadez. Sólo necesitaba dormir, por un muy largo tiempo.

—_Ya viene siendo hora de que despiertes, ¿no crees? _—sonó una conocida voz en su cabeza, despejando un poco su ensoñación. _"¿Sabo?"._ Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y después de lograr enfocar bien se paseó con la mirada por la habitación buscando a su hermano, pero ahí sólo estaba esa maldita réplica suya mirándolo con desdén—. _Luffy está preocupado por ti _—siguió diciendo la voz del rubio, y entonces entendió que el chico debía estar hablando con su inconsciente cuerpo allá afuera, lo que fuese que significara en realidad «afuera»—_, no quiere irse a descansar, a pesar de que ya no puede ni con su alma. Nuestro hermanito siempre ha sido muy terco, ¿verdad? _—Ace se mordió el labio, pues la voz de su hermano sonaba triste y desolada, casi quebrada en dolor. ¿Él había provocado eso? Sí, por supuesto que sí maldición, él y sus estupideces—. _Todos han venido, ¿sabes? Incluso la hermana de Nami, ¿recuerdas que alguna vez nos habló de ella? Bueno, está aquí, y en realidad es muy bonita. Acá entre nos, creo que tiene algo con Bascud, los he visto muy juntos desde que llegamos. Bien por él, se lo merece. Aunque por ahora está muy enojado, creo que si no despiertas pronto irá él solo a arreglar el problema con el tal Williams ese, se meterá en un aprieto. Tú no quieres que eso suceda, ¿verdad? _

No, por supuesto que no quería eso. Esperen un momento, ¿su hermano estaba intentando chantajearlo mientras estaba inconsciente? Su corazón se estrujó dentro de su pecho al notar que sí, de hecho, Sabo de verdad estaba tratando con todo lo que se le ocurría para hacerlo despertar—. _Marco también está aquí, sé que lo sabes, ha pasado a verte muchas veces y tú no puedes hacer como que no te has dado cuenta, ¿captas? Yo entiendo que posiblemente ahora no quieras saber nada acerca de él, pero por lo menos podrías darle al pobre hombre la tranquilidad de saber que no te vas a morir, ¿no crees? De paso me la das a mí, y a todos los que estamos aquí. No puedes ser tan egoísta de quedarte dormido muy tranquilo mientras a nosotros nos mata la angustia aquí, tienes que despertar Ace, ¡ahora! _—Pudo escuchar con claridad cuando su hermano se tragó un sollozo, y él no pudo hacer más que apretar sus manos en puños, furioso consigo mismo. _"Este no es el momento de dormir, idiota, ¡levántate!"_ se gritó a sí mismo, obligándose a mover sus brazos, a apoyar las manos en el frío suelo manchado de su propia sangre e intentar levantarse, sin importar que sus músculos dolieran, que sus pulmones quemaran o que sus huesos crujieran. Él no iba a quedarse ahí tirado sin hacer nada, no cuando había tantas personas allá afuera que confiaban en él—. _Te necesitamos aquí, hermano. _

Su réplica, que seguía parado unos cuantos pasos frente a él, borró su molesta sonrisita sardónica al notar que seguía moviéndose e intentando levantarse una vez más. Al parecer había dado por hecho que estaba acabado.

—¿Aún no te rindes?

Ace sonrió, un tanto arrogante, aunque en realidad debía parecer una mueca deforme gracias al mal estado de su rostro y el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo—. Nunca.

El impostor negó con la cabeza, irritado—. No puedo comprenderte, Ace. ¿De verdad quieres volver? ¿Para qué?

Gruñó, apretando los dientes cuando sintió un agudo dolor punzante en su rodilla derecha al momento de apoyarlas en el suelo—. Para vivir.

—¿Y de qué sirve eso? Dime, ¿no te cansas de estar luchando todo el tiempo? ¿No te parece que ya has tenido suficiente? Desde que tenías cinco años, has estado en una guerra constante, en el orfanato, en la calle, en tu propia casa, contra otros o contra ti mismo, física o mentalmente, una y otra y otra vez, ¿no es algo extenuante? ¿No estás agotado?

¿Agotado? Sí. ¿Dispuesto a dejar que eso lo derribara? Ni loco—. No importa, ha valido la pena.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —dijo, de nuevo burlón, intentando retomar la estrategia para hacerlo caer—. ¿Por qué? Porque, a como yo lo veo, no tienes nada. No has conseguido nada en toda tu maldita vida, y seguirá siendo así si regresas.

—Te equivocas. Tengo a mis hermanos, al abuelo, a Dragon. Tengo amigos. Tengo una familia. Y tengo a Marco.

—¡JA! Creo que estás cometiendo un error en tus cuentas, tienes a una persona de más ahí —replicó, riendo con malicia.

Ace estiró el brazo y tomó el tubo que había dejado antes de que el otro apareciera y que, de alguna manera, había llegado a su lado. Con lentitud, en medio de jadeos y gruñidos entrecortados, logró colocarse de pie, apoyándose en el lado izquierdo para disminuir un poco el dolor en su torso—. No es cierto. No hay error. Porque ahí es donde pertenece, y con él donde yo pertenezco. Y voy a volver. Viviré, al lado de todos ellos, y haré todo eso que no he conseguido hasta ahora. Y tú, mi amigo, te irás.

Su doble, réplica, creación de su mente o lo que sea que fuera, borró todo atisbo de sonrisa al ver que estaba de nuevo en pie. Frunció el ceño, mirándolo con ira y aberración—. Suerte con eso, _mi amigo_.

Se incorporó derecho, ignorando el dolor que sentía de pies a cabeza y, pensando en todas esas personas que lo estaban esperando fuera de ahí, se aferró al tubo con ambas manos y una mirada determinada, lanzándose de nuevo contra su perfecta copia.

**_o~o_**

—¿Y si acordamos un intercambio? Si despiertas, haré lo que tú quieras, lo que sea —dijo Sabo, ya un poco desesperado porque se le habían agotado las estrategias de convencimiento que podrían funcionar con su hermano.

Esperó por un tiempo, pero el chico seguía tan inconsciente como minutos atrás. Suspiró derrotado y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando la frente en la superficie de la cama junto a la cabeza del azabache. Ni siquiera sabía si Ace era capaz de escuchar todo lo que él le decía, pero había tenido que intentarlo, no podía sólo seguir esperando sin hacer nada.

—Podrías cocinar —dijo una lenta, ronca y muy baja voz junto a él.

Sabo levantó la cabeza de su lugar tan rápido que creyó haber escuchado a su cuello tronar, pero en ese momento no le importó mucho—. ¿Ace? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Por un segundo pensó que en realidad había sido su imaginación jugándole una broma cruel, porque el chico seguía con los ojos cerrados y tan inmóvil como antes. Pero entonces sus parpados se apretaron, para acto seguido abrirse con lentitud, parpadeando repetidas veces mientras sus pupilas giraban hacia todos lados, tratando de enfocar su visión. El rubio sintió a su corazón paralizarse cuando ese par de orbes oscuros lo miraron directo, y entonces los maltratados labios del pecoso se curvearon en una débil y pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola hermano.

_Continuará..._


	15. Un poco de tranquilidad, para variar

[**Capítulo 14 ─ Un poco de tranquilidad, para variar**]

_«Cuando no hablas, hay muchas cosas que terminan sin ser dichas» ─_Catherine Gilbert Murdock

«Domingo, Junio 1»

«Hospital General Sabaody − 7:33 p.m.»

Marco caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, tallando las manos en los costados de su pantalón con ansiedad, tratando de reprimir las ganas de irrumpir en la habitación. Quería entrar, entrar y verlo con sus propios ojos, para que su corazón pudiera volver a latir con vida.

Sabo, que estaba sentado en la banca, sólo observaba al hombre dar vueltas por todos lados, exudando ansiedad y nerviosismo. Podía comprenderlo, pues Marco lo único que sabía era que Ace había despertado, pero hasta el momento no lo había visto. En cuanto él se recuperó del shock y la emoción inicial, salió al pasillo y le pidió al hombre que llamara a la enfermera. Seguro que primero Marco se asustó por su apuro y las lágrimas que agolpaban sus ojos, pero en cuanto dijo un simple «despertó» no dudó en salir corriendo por alguien y volver lo más rápido posible.

Ahora estaban ambos fuera de la habitación, esperando a que terminaran de revisar al chico para asegurarse de que no habría ningún problema. No les habían avisado a los demás aún, primero querían escuchar cómo se encontraba Ace antes de ir a ilusionar a todos, sólo por si acaso.

En el mismo instante en que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Sabo se levantó de un salto de su asiento y Marco dejó de moverse, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una estatua. La Doctora Kureha salió y cerró tras ella, para después girarse hacia ellos, que la observaban con apremio.

—Sus signos vitales se encuentran estables, sus reflejos responden adecuadamente y no parece presentar secuelas por el Traumatismo Encéfalo Craneano, aun así lo mantendremos en observación para estar seguros de que todo está en orden pero, por ahora, está fuera de peligro.

Ambos respiraron con alivio, como si sus almas acabaran de regresar a sus cuerpos después de un largo viaje lejos de ahí. Por fin, la pesadilla había terminado.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —preguntó Marco, ansioso.

—No es recomendable, ahora necesita dormir, las últimas horas no han sido con exactitud un descanso para él. —Kureha observó con más detenimiento a los hombres frente a ella; ambos llevaban unas ligeras ojeras apenas marcadas, sus ojos se notaban un poco irritados, y estaban más pálidos de lo que deberían. El agotamiento en ellos casi llegaba a ser palpable—. Deberían hacer lo mismo. Vayan a casa esta noche, él estará bien. Volveré a revisarlo en la mañana, después de eso podrán verlo —informó, dándole un rápido vistazo al expediente que llevaba en manos.

—Entendemos. Muchas gracias, Doctora —dijo Sabo, con una suave sonrisa y una dulce calma inundando sus ojos, como no había pasado desde lo que ahora parecía haber sido una eternidad.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpan —hizo un asentimiento hacia ambos y después se alejó por el pasillo.

Marco se dejó caer en una de las bancas y enterró el rostro en sus manos, suspirando—. No puedo creer que por fin haya terminado —comentó, sonriendo ampliamente—. Maldición, muero por verlo.

Sabo palmeó su hombro—. Te comprendo, pero ella tiene razón; todo el mundo aquí necesita descansar. Será mejor que nos vayamos, volveremos mañana.

—Dudo que pueda dormir mucho, en realidad —contestó, aunque no parecía muy molesto por ese hecho—, estaré toda la noche pensando en él.

El menor sonrió, comprensivo—. Estás completamente enamorado de mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Marco levantó la mirada hacia él, un poco sorprendido por el comentario. Creía que eso ya había quedado claro, pero la verdad era que no podía culpar al chico si no terminaba de creerle—. Lo amo con locura —contestó, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Sabo asintió en silencio. Él no dudaba de ello, no lo había hecho en ningún momento en realidad, y fue por eso mismo que se mostró tan incrédulo cuando supo que había terminado con Ace. Sus razones tendría, y aunque no las sabía tampoco iba a exigírselas, no era a él a quien le tocaba juzgarle.

Retiró la mano del hombro del otro con una última palmada e hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia el pasillo—. Deberíamos ir a decirles la noticia a los demás.

Marco asintió. Se puso de pie, se talló el rostro con las manos y le envió una última mirada a la puerta de la habitación, como si pudiera ver a través de ella al chico que estaba en el interior. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar junto al menor.

Si lo pensaba bien, quizá era mejor así. Él no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Ace cuando intentara hablar con él, pero podía prever que no sería una forma tranquila y agradable, y en ese momento lo que el pecoso menos necesitaba era alterarse de esa forma. Que descansara, y cuando fuera el momento intentaría acercarse a él.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

La tensión en el ambiente era tal que casi podía llegar a tocarse. La mesa que ocupaban todos en la cafetería estaba sumida en un pesado silencio, que ninguno de los presentes se creía capaz de romper. Los ánimos habían decaído bastante desde unas horas atrás, cuando el corazón de Ace estuvo bastante cerca de no volver a latir, y las dudas comenzaban a asaltarlos a todos. Hasta entonces se habían hecho a la idea de que en cualquier momento el chico despertaría, que sólo era cuestión de esperar el tiempo suficiente, pero ¿y si eso en realidad no pasaba? ¿Qué si ese momento jamás llegaba? ¿Cómo podían estar seguros ahora de que las cosas estarían bien, si nada parecía indicar que sería así?

Se les notaba a todos, en cada uno de ellos la esperanza iba abandonando sus ojos, las inseguridades crecían y el miedo se propagaba con cada segundo que corría, con cada movimiento en las manecillas del reloj. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que todos terminaran por derrumbarse? ¿Quién sería el último en caer? ¿Qué sucedería después de eso?

Nadie quería pensarlo. No había respuesta que quisieran escuchar y, sin embargo, eran esas mismas preguntas las que invadían los pensamientos de los ahí reunidos.

Luffy, desde que lo habían convencido de ir a ese lugar después de que lograra tranquilizarse un poco y parar de llorar, no decía ni una sola palabra. No había luz en sus ojos, ni expresión en su rostro. Se limitaba a respirar sin saberlo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, mientras que su mente se encontraba en algún lugar muy lejos de ahí. Law a su vez le acercaba a él con un brazo sobre sus hombros. De vez en cuando frotaba su mano en el brazo del menor, o plantaba un beso sobre su cabeza, pero el chico no parecía notarlo. Y él sentía que moría por dentro. El dolor de Luffy se convertía en el suyo propio, y era peor saber que no podía hacer nada para siquiera apaciguarlo. Tan sólo podía estar ahí y abrazarlo, esperando que con eso su interior se calmara un poco, que supiera que no estaba solo en esto.

La cosa con Zoro y Sanji no era muy diferente. Mientras que el primero estaba intentando exteriorizar su lado más fuerte, el segundo sabía que en realidad por dentro debía tener un huracán de sentimientos destruyendo todo. Sentado a su lado, lo único que le quedaba era tomar su mano, esperando que eso le ayudara aunque fuera en lo más mínimo. A juzgar por las ligeras caricias del pulgar del mayor sobre su piel, sabía que Zoro se lo agradecía.

Bascud estaba ansioso. Su rodilla subía y bajaba por debajo de la mesa, su talón ni siquiera llegaba a tocar el suelo cuando ya estaba arriba otra vez. Apoyaba la barbilla en medio de sus manos, que se sostenían con los codos sobre la mesa, mientras que frente a él se encontraba su vaso de café, ya frío y sin apenas haber sido tocado. Las vendas en sus nudillos delataban que había perdido el control antes, y si las cosas seguían así no tardaría mucho en perderlo de nuevo.

Y los demás iban por el mismo camino.

Fue por eso mismo que, cuando Sabo atravesó las puertas de la cafetería acompañado de Marco, Perona se puso en pie de inmediato. Sabía que ellos no se separarían de la habitación de Ace, así que algo debía de haber sucedido. Al notar su reacción, quienes la acompañaban en la mesa dirigieron sus miradas hacia el mismo lugar. Más de uno sintió cómo el corazón se le paralizaba. Luffy también se puso de pie en cuanto los vio, y por supuesto Law hizo lo mismo. Los demás les siguieron.

Sabo observó alrededor. Además de la mesa donde estaban los chicos, había otras pocas ocupadas, en su mayoría por personas que se les notaba la preocupación a primera vista. Él no quería perturbar a otros que tenían sus propios problemas. Con un gesto de mano le indicó a Marco que lo esperara en la puerta, y se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Luffy atropelladamente en cuanto estuvo cerca.

—Vengan, hay que hablar afuera —indicó Sabo, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguieran antes de caminar hacia la puerta de nuevo, donde esperaba Marco.

Luffy fue tras él sin dudarlo, acompañado de Law. Los restantes se miraron unos a otros con un toque de incertidumbre antes de seguirlos también. Caminaron en silencio por los solitarios pasillos del hospital, que a pesar de estar relucientes tenían cierto aire lúgubre, hasta llegar a los jardines. Una vez algo alejados de la puerta y de cualquier persona que pudiera haber alrededor, Sabo se detuvo, provocando que sus acompañantes también lo hicieran, y se dio la vuelta hacia ellos.

Entonces, la seria expresión en el rostro del rubio se deformó en una suave y alegre sonrisa, que le daba cierto brillo especial a sus ojos.

Es increíble la manera en que una pequeña acción, o el más mínimo gesto, pueden arrebatar todo el peso a un corazón angustiado, sin siquiera necesidad de palabras, sobre todo si viene de la persona indicada.

No hace falta mencionar que por un momento reinó la euforia en el ambiente. Hubo unos cuantos gritos de júbilo, saltos de felicidad, abrazos, sonrisas y hasta unas pocas lágrimas. En el caso de Luffy fue todo al mismo tiempo, como en paquete.

Incluso Nojiko, que en realidad no conocía a Ace, sintió que un gran alivio combinado con felicidad inundaba su pecho, porque ahora su hermana estaría tranquila y alegre de nuevo. De hecho, en ese momento la pelinaranja sonreía todo lo que sus labios le permitían, mientras prácticamente se colgaba del cuello de Sanji en medio de su eufórico abrazo. Ella misma, sin pensarlo demasiado, abrazó con entusiasmo a Bascud, que estaba cerca y desbordaba alegría por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. El chico la apretó entre sus brazos de inmediato, y llegó a levantarla un poco del suelo gracias al impulso. Por un momento se sintió como si estuvieran de nuevo en la pista de baile de aquél bar, divirtiéndose sólo ellos dos, sin pensar en preocupaciones. Se separaron aún con los brazos alrededor del otro, ebrios de todas las intensas emociones que se sentían alrededor. Entonces sus cerebros parecieron reaccionar y, un tanto avergonzados, ambos retrocedieron un paso, desviando la mirada y esperando que el contrario no alcanzara a notar ese leve tono carmín en sus mejillas. Pero sonreían, sin ser capaces de reprimirlo, y ambos lo sabían.

Por otra parte, cuando Luffy se decidió por desenterrar el rostro del pecho de Law, éste mismo deslizó sus pulgares con suavidad por las mejillas del menor, borrando así el camino que las lágrimas habían marcado al deslizarse por su piel. No era la primera vez que lo hacía en el transcurso de ese último par de días, pero en esa ocasión una tranquila y sutil sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Las lágrimas de felicidad de Luffy eran las únicas que podían causarle tanto alivio a su corazón, y las únicas que él podría alguna vez aceptar verlas inundando sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

—¿Podemos verlo? —le preguntó Luffy a Sabo una vez que se había recuperado de su llanto.

El rubio sonrió; ya le parecía que su hermanito se estaba tardando en lanzarle la pregunta—. Aún no, la Doctora dijo que debemos dejarlo descansar esta noche. Mañana podremos verlo.

Perona se colocó frente a él, pero en lugar de abrazarlo, como Sabo esperaba, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, como acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba molesta.

—¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Por tu maldita cara de funeral, ¡pensamos que algo grave había sucedido! —exclamó la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Detrás de ella Sabo pudo ver a Kid rodando los ojos con diversión, lo que a él le arrebató una sonrisa también.

—Lo lamento, pero no quería que hicieran un escándalo allá dentro y sabía que no se contendrían, así que quería sacarlos de allí.

—Creo que fue una buena idea —comentó Zoro, agradeciendo mentalmente que Nami por fin soltara a su novio. El rubio se acercó a él con una suave sonrisa y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, a lo que correspondió abrazándolo por los hombros, aprovechando para brindarle un rápido beso en los labios.

Perona bufó—. Supongo que sí —dijo a regañadientes. Y Kid intentó tragarse la risa, pero no le salió del todo bien pues alcanzó a escucharse un poco, así que recibió un leve golpe bajo las costillas por parte de la de cabello rosado. En su mente, Sabo se preguntó por qué ellos aún no habían hecho oficial lo suyo, era bastante obvio para todos.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —preguntó Bascud, y Sabo se alegró bastante de notar la emoción desbordando en su voz.

—Ahora todo el mundo debe volver a sus casas y descansar. Ace estará bien, y no podemos verlo hasta mañana así que no tiene caso que nos quedemos aquí. Además, estoy seguro de que todos estamos exhaustos. Venga, salgamos de aquí.

Hubo unos asentimientos en respuesta y después todos se dirigieron al sendero exterior que rodeaba los jardines hasta el estacionamiento. Sabo se quedó un momento donde estaba, y tomó la oportunidad para sacar su celular y enviar un mensaje.

—Así que… —Sanji aprovechó que iba abrazado de su novio para caminar más lento que los demás y así quedar un poco apartados del grupo, lo que les permitiría hablar con tranquilidad—, ¿cómo te sientes?

Zoro soltó el aire—. Bien. Tranquilo, de hecho. Es un poco extraño, ¿sabes? Desde el principio pensé en que no había manera de que Ace no saliera de esta, pero… no es hasta que ha terminado, que puedes sentir que todo estará bien en realidad.

—Te entiendo. Pero, eh —el rubio haló del abrazo para detener al otro, colocándose frente a él con una tranquila sonrisa surcando sus labios—, todo está bien ahora, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —contestó el mayor, rodeando el torso del cocinero con ambos brazos y atrayéndolo un poco más hacia sí, regresándole la sonrisa—. Todo está perfecto.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

El auto se detuvo junto a la acera, que era iluminada únicamente por los pocos faroles que estaban distribuidos a lo largo de la calle. Law se deslizó en el asiento hasta estar junto a la puerta—. Gracias por traerme, Sabo-ya —dijo al momento de abrirla.

—No hay ningún problema —contestó el aludido, sonriendo con amabilidad. Desde que les había dado la noticia del despertar de Ace, el gesto casi no podía borrarse de su rostro por más de un par de segundos—. Nos vemos después.

El de ojos grises asintió y salió del vehículo. Luffy, que iba junto a él en el asiento trasero, también se deslizó fuera y cerró la puerta al salir. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, deteniéndose frente a la puerta principal.

—Gracias por haber venido, Law, tu compañía fue… bueno, me ayudó mucho.

Law sonrió, dio un paso más cerca y deslizó la mano sobre su cabeza con suavidad, descolocándole el sombrero y dejando que quedara colgando desde el cordón, para acariciar su cabello—. No necesitas agradecerlo, no es como si yo hubiera podido dejar que afrontaras algo como esto tú solo. Para eso estoy aquí, ¿no? —Luffy sonrió, de esa forma en que durante los últimos días él casi había olvidado que era posible, y se abrazó a su torso, apoyando la frente a la altura de su clavícula—. ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó mientras sus propios brazos se envolvían alrededor del pequeño.

—Por supuesto. Ahora con Ace fuera de peligro estoy mucho más tranquilo. Aunque quiero verlo —agregó al final, haciendo un pucherito de insatisfacción.

Riendo en su interior, Law le besó la frente en un gesto de consuelo—. Mañana podrás hacerlo, te acompañaré si así lo quieres.

Luffy asintió en señal de que definitivamente quería que lo acompañara. Se puso de puntitas, y Law sabía que estaba intentando alcanzar sus labios, para la verdad era que el chico apenas y lograba llegar a su barbilla.

—A veces no estoy seguro de si me gusta que seas tan alto —reclamó, volviendo a hacer un puchero. Law pensó que debía de estarlo haciendo apropósito, porque Luffy sabía muy bien lo que esos pucheros le causaban.

—¿No? —preguntó el de los ojos grises con cierto toque de interés en su voz. Deslizó una mano por el cuello del menor y la otra por su cabeza con suavidad mientras se inclinaba para salvar los centímetros que aún los separaban hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y respirar el mismo aire al tiempo que sus narices se rozaban—. ¿Y así? —dijo en un bajo murmullo en el mismo momento que comenzaba a dejar pequeños y ligeros besos sobre la boca de su novio.

—Hmm… aún no lo sé —contestó Luffy, mirándolo con inocencia. Law formó una sonrisa ladeada. Él podía ver detrás de esa fachada en el rostro de su pequeño, podía percibir ese brillo detrás de sus ojos que poco o nada tenía de inocente.

Colocó ambas manos en los laterales de la cabeza del menor y volvió a besarlo, deslizándose con parsimonia entre sus labios, presionando contra ellos para asegurarse de abarcarlos por completo. Luffy se sujetó de los costados de su camiseta y haló de ellos para acercarlo todavía más, inclinando su cabeza para un mejor ángulo. Trafalgar le mordió el labio inferior, en seguida deslizó su lengua sobre él y el pequeño dejó escapar un leve jadeo en respuesta. Esto era algo que Law amaba de Luffy ─una de las tantas cosas de su lista─; él ni siquiera había profundizado el gesto y ya podía sentir su corazón agitándose, y sabía a la perfección que su novio estaría igual, que con un simple beso como ese ya estaba perdiendo el aliento. Amaba la forma en que Luffy no necesitaba mucho más que esto para derretirse entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

Luffy le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa, con las mejillas algo arreboladas y los labios un poco húmedos por la reciente acción, y se le colgó del cuello con ambos brazos—. Me convenciste.

Él le regresó la sonrisa, y como si quisiera confirmar lo dicho el menor volvió a sus labios para tomarlos una vez más. Law no tardó en rodearle la cintura y apegarlo a él cuanto fuera posible, mientras sus labios se acariciaban y deslizaban unos sobre otros con cariño y un leve toque de necesidad.

Con el hecho de que su reconciliación después de su gran discusión ─que en realidad ninguno de los dos quería recordar─ estaba bastante reciente aún, ambos tenían este inexplicable deseo de sentir de su pareja todo lo que fuera humanamente posible y en cada oportunidad que tuvieran, sentimiento que había sido interrumpido de repente por lo sucedido con Ace y que ahora que las cosas estaban tranquilas volvía con lo que parecía ser incluso más fuerza que antes. Law se preguntaba si en verdad algún día dejaría de necesitar sentir a Luffy cerca de él. Algo en su interior le decía que no, que eso jamás pasaría. No era que le molestara, en absoluto.

—Creo… que ya debo irme… —dijo Luffy, contradiciéndose a sí mismo pues sus manos aún se encontraban firmes alrededor del cuello de su novio y su boca seguía buscando la del mayor, provocando que hablara entre besos—, Sabo… está esperándome…

—Sí… eso creo… —Law tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a dejarlo ir, sus brazos casi que apretaban más el cuerpo de su pequeño con cada segundo que pasaba.

Finalmente, un par de minutos ─y muchos besos, suaves jadeos y suspiros sobre los labios del otro─ después, Luffy se separó del mayor, aflojando el abrazo en su cuello y volviendo a colocar los talones en el suelo.

—¿Sabes? Sanji dijo que no necesitaba ir a trabajar mañana, pero no creo que a Ace le moleste demasiado si no paso todo el día con él, podríamos ir a mi casa y… tener un tiempo a solas —dijo, mirándolo con una chispa de deseo encendida en las profundidades de sus ojos. Law decidió entonces que en definitiva estaba pervirtiendo demasiado la inocencia de su pequeño. Y eso le encantaba.

—Me parece una gran idea.

Luffy sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente para plantarle un beso en la mejilla (porque sabía que besarlo en los labios no era una buena idea si realmente quería irse a casa esa noche) para después despedirse de él y comenzar a caminar de regreso al coche.

Sabo había observado un poco de la interacción de los chicos ─sólo un poco, porque no quería ser demasiado metiche y además debía respetar su privacidad como pareja─ mientras esperaba a que Luffy regresara, y por un momento llegó a pensar que Law terminaría arrastrando a su hermanito dentro de la casa para poder tenerlo a su gusto, hasta que la vibración en su bolsillo distrajo su atención.

Bueno, para ser justos su atención ya se encontraba enfocada en el aparato, lo de observar a su hermano en su escena romántica era la verdadera distracción mientras esperaba a que llegara su respuesta, por lo que cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar él lo sacó de su bolsillo y abrió la conversación en un segundo.

«**(7:50 p.m.) De: Sabo**

**_Ace despertó, la Doctora dice que necesita reponerse de sus heridas, pero que estará bien_**»

«**(8:03 p.m) De: Killer**

**_¿De verdad? Me alegra saberlo, dale mis saludos cuando lo veas, dile que es un cabrón con suerte y que no debería dar más sustos como éste._**»

«**(8:20 p.m.) De: Sabo**

**_Lo haré._**

**_PD: Te amo, gracias por estar al pendiente._**»

«**(8:22 p.m.) De: Killer**

**_No necesitas agradecer, aunque me habría gustado apoyarte mejor. Yo también te amo._**»

«**(8:23 p.m.) De: Sabo**

**_No te preocupes, fue más que suficiente._**»

Dos segundos después de enviar el último mensaje la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Luffy entró en el vehículo.

—¿Listo? —preguntó el rubio, mirándolo con una sonrisita pícara.

Luffy rió—. Shishishi, sí. —Asintió, y Sabo encendió el motor y tomó camino hacia su casa.

Law esperó frente a la puerta hasta que el coche se alejó por la calle y él no pudo verlo más, entonces entró a la casa. Sabía que Chopper se quedaría a dormir en lo de su amigo esa noche también, así que sin algo más que le entretuviera se dispuso a subir las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

—Law.

Se detuvo a la mitad del camino al escuchar esa grave voz llamarlo desde abajo. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de darse vuelta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana? —preguntó Vergo con ese tono altivo que hacía parecer que todo lo que decía era una reprimenda. Aunque quizá sí lo fuera, Law no podría estar seguro.

—¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones de lo que hago?

—No seas impertinente. Te guste o no, soy tu padre, y mientras vivas en ésta casa obedecerás mis reglas —contestó el mayor con su voz firme y autoritaria. Parado como estaba al pie de la escalera, con la espalda recta y la cabeza arriba, parecía mucho más alto e imponente que Law, incluso si el chico se encontraba algunos peldaños por encima de él.

Trafalgar apretó la mandíbula. Vergo tenía razón en una cosa: él no le gustaba.

—Estuve en el hospital, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo a regañadientes. Aún si no estaba de acuerdo en dejarse mangonear por el hombre tampoco quería meterse en problemas ahora, porque sabía que si ellos terminaban envueltos en una pelea aunque pudiera defenderse mejor que en años anteriores, Vergo le haría bastante daño, y lo último que necesitaba ahora era que Chopper volviera a casa al día siguiente y lo encontrara con un ojo morado y la nariz rota, porque entonces el pequeño entraría en pánico. Además, era sólo informarle dónde había estado, todos los adolescentes debían rendirle cuentas a sus padres de vez en cuando, aunque desde un tiempo atrás él había dejado de ver a Vergo como su padre.

—¿Y qué negocios tenías ahí? —insistió el mayor.

Law se tragó un gruñido—. Atacaron al hermano de Luffy y quedó gravemente herido, así que fui al hospital a acompañar a _mi novio_ mientras esperaban que saliera de peligro, ¿algún problema con eso?

Vergo guardó silencio por unos desconcertantes minutos, para después simplemente darse la vuelta y decir—: La próxima vez que planees dormir fuera de casa, avísame primero. —Y se alejó caminando por el pasillo junto a la escalera.

El chico de ojos grises bufó por lo bajo y retomó el camino a su habitación. Mientras tanto, Vergo entró en su despacho ─que era la última habitación antes de llegar al patio─ y aseguró la puerta. Caminó hacia el escritorio y sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una pequeña llave que usó para abrir el último cajón.

Dentro había unas cuantas carpetas, algunos papeles, un teléfono celular desechable y una pistola. Tomó el móvil y volvió a cerrar el cajón. El aparato no tenía ningún contacto guardado, pero eso no era ningún problema, tan sólo presionó unos cuantos números que se sabía de memoria y pulsó el botón de llamar. Mientras esperaba a que le contestaran del otro lado, del mismo bolsillo sacó una pequeña fotografía y se quedó observándola por un momento. En ella se podía apreciar a un joven alto y moreno, un chico rubio y otro con un sombrero de paja, ingresando en el hospital general de Sabaody esa misma mañana.

—Soy yo. Llamo para confirmar información.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Cuando Sabo estacionó el coche junto a la acera frente a su casa, supo que algo no estaba como debería.

—Luffy… ¿dejaste las luces encendidas en la mañana?

El menor, que miraba por la ventanilla a su lado al igual que el rubio, negó con la cabeza—. No.

—Eso supuse.

El cielo ya se encontraba oscuro y salpicado de estrellas, por lo que era fácil detectar que las cortinas del primer piso estaban iluminadas por la luz del interior.

Sabo se inclinó hacia la parte trasera del coche y de bajo el asiento sacó una llave Stillson.

—Voy a entrar Luffy, quédate aquí. Si no vuelvo en diez minutos, llama a la policía.

—Pero…

—Quédate aquí —repitió el rubio, autoritario como pocas veces era.

Luffy hizo un leve asentimiento en acuerdo, y entonces Sabo bajó del vehículo. Conforme observaba a su hermano acercarse a la casa, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Sabo llegó a la puerta y la abrió con lentitud, cuidadoso, revelando el interior inmediato de su hogar. Todo estaba tranquilo. Aferró la llave entre sus manos y entró. Luffy observó la hora en su celular, para estar seguro de cuando transcurrieran los diez minutos.

Menos de tres minutos después se alcanzaron a escuchar unos cuantos golpes secos desde el interior de la casa. Luffy salió del coche, pero se quedó parado en la acera junto a él. No volvió a escuchar nada, ni tampoco podía captar ningún movimiento a través de las cortinas. No podía ver nada, en realidad, ni siquiera sombras. Tragó duro y estrujó el aparato en su mano. Odiaba esperar, todo era demasiado confuso cuando estaba angustiado y no podía enterarse de nada. Casi podía escuchar dentro de su cabeza el retumbar de su corazón.

Pasados un poco más de siete minutos, comenzó a cuestionarse si no debería llamar a la policía sin esperar más tiempo. Sabo había dicho diez, pero en realidad no se necesitaba ni siquiera un minuto para hacerle daño a alguien. Él lo sabía a la perfección. Su hermano podría estar herido de gravedad ahí dentro y él no tenía forma de saberlo. Ya había tenido suficiente con Ace, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Ocho minutos.

Desobedeciendo a Sabo, Luffy comenzó a acercarse a la casa. Pero a medio camino se detuvo, pues alcanzó a percibir algo de movimiento en el interior. Una milésima de segundo después, su hermano apareció en el umbral de la puerta haciendo un gesto de manos indicando que podía acercarse. Luffy corrió hacia él. El chico rubio tenía el labio inferior partido, pero sonreía ampliamente, casi como si fuera un trofeo.

—¿Qué diablos sucedió? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó atropelladamente cuando se detuvo frente a él.

—Ah, sí, no es nada. —Sabo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Más importante que eso, Luffy, hay alguien a quien le gustaría verte.

El menor alzó una ceja, confundido—. ¿Quién?

—Vamos, te mostraré.

Sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa, Sabo lo acompañó al interior de la casa. Luffy seguía sin comprender su actitud, parecía demasiado entusiasmado por lo que fuera que lo había entretenido dentro del lugar durante ocho minutos ─ocho jodidos minutos en los que a él casi se le para el corazón─ y que además le había partido el labio inferior.

Entonces lo vio, y todo cobró sentido.

Parado a mitad de la sala se encontraba un hombre alto, vestido con unas botas y una gabardina negras, que llevaba una larga y algo alborotada melena del mismo color que le caía un poco más debajo de los hombros. Tenía en el rostro un extraño tatuaje que a simple vista parecían rombos conectados unos con otros.

Luffy se abalanzó hacia él.

—¡Papá!

Dragon lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Él no solía ser muy expresivo, pero había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que vio a sus chicos, unos cuantos abrazos no lo matarían.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó Luffy una vez dejó que su padre respirara de su efusivo abrazo.

—Acabo de llegar, hace menos de veinte minutos.

—Digamos que lo sorprendimos tanto como él a nosotros —intervino Sabo, pasándose la lengua sobre la herida del labio de forma inconsciente.

—Sigues siendo un debilucho. Tienes suerte de que haya sido sólo yo y no un verdadero asesino aquí dentro.

Sabo dudaba que un "verdadero asesino" tuviera más probabilidades de vencerlo que Dragon, pero no dijo nada.

Luffy, que hasta ese momento no había puesto atención a su alrededor, reparó en que una de las sillas del comedor se encontraba en el suelo, cerca de la herramienta que Sabo había llevado en manos cuando entró a la casa. Eso debió haber causado los golpes que escuchó. Conociendo a su padre, el hombre habría sorprendido al rubio de alguna u otra forma y ambos se habrían enfrascado en una lucha por toda la estancia hasta que Dragon se declarara vencedor. En ése aspecto no podía dejar de parecerse a Garp.

Sabo se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, lo que no le impedía participar en la conversación de los otros dos, que se sentaron a charlar en el comedor. Dragon les preguntó sobre la escuela, pero Luffy estaba más interesado en saber qué era lo que había hecho su padre en todo el tiempo que no lo habían visto.

El trabajo de Dragon era un tanto peculiar. En primer lugar, ni siquiera tenía un trabajo como tal, al menos no uno fijo. Iba a donde lo necesitaran ─a veces sin esperar invitación─ y hacía lo que mejor se le daba hacer: inmiscuirse en la vida y la mente de otras personas. Se dedicaba prácticamente a desenmascarar policías y políticos corruptos, como si fuera un agente no oficial de asuntos internos. Al igual que Garp, él tenía sus propios enemigos ganados por la misma razón.

La cena fue igual. Luffy, entusiasmado como estaba, no dejaba de hacerle preguntas al hombre. Aunque de vez en cuando sí hablaban un poco de lo que ellos mismos habían hecho durante ése tiempo.

Para cuando Sabo logró convencer a su hermano de que se fuera a la cama, cosa de unas dos horas después, el pequeño apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos y caminar con un pie delante del otro, por lo que el rubio no apartó la mirada de él mientras subía la escalera hasta que estuvo en el segundo piso, ya entonces pudo estar seguro de que llegaría en una pieza a su cama, así que se dispuso a lavar los platos sucios.

Dragon se recargó en la barra de la cocina con un vaso de agua en mano, y por un momento no se escuchó en el lugar más que el sonido del grifo abierto.

—¿Cómo está Ace?

—Mejor. Tendrá que guardar reposo por un tiempo, lo que seguro no le hará mucha gracia, pero se recuperará.

—Bien, no esperaba menos de él.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Garp me llamó. Me contó lo que estaba sucediendo y, dado que él no puede estar aquí, no me pareció mal venir. Después de todo estoy libre ahora.

Sabo asintió—. Comprendo. —Y siguió lavando los platos en silencio.

Dragon comenzó a balancear su vaso frente a él, observando el movimiento del agua en el interior—. Hay algo que te inquieta, ¿no?

—No en realidad, es sólo que… aún no han atrapado al culpable. O culpables, más bien, porque no hay forma de que una sola persona haya podido hacerle tanto daño, no a Ace. Bueno, el asunto es que, estaba pensando, ¿y si quien haya sido no está satisfecho aún? Es decir, Ace no puede defenderse ahora, asesinarlo sería mucho más fácil que antes, ¿y si vuelve a intentarlo? ¿Si encuentra una forma de llegar hasta él?

—Sabo —dijo el mayor, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico para tranquilizarlo—, yo me haré cargo del caso de Ace, también por eso estoy aquí. Ten por seguro que quien le haya hecho daño no podrá librarse de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio respiró profundo para en seguida soltar el aire en un suspiro—. De acuerdo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Lunes, Junio 2»

«Hospital General Sabaody − 3:45 p.m.»

—Sabía que ese maldito tenía que estar involucrado —masculló Bascud, golpeando su rodilla con el puño.

—Deben de haber estado… muy seguros de que moriría ahí… como para ser tan estúpidos y… decirme quién los mandó —dijo Ace. Aún se le dificultaba un poco el hablar, cuando lo hacía la voz le salía ronca y su garganta se sentía rasposa, con un dolorcito molesto recorriéndola. Y tenía todo el cuello marcado, cortesía del idiota que intentó ahorcarlo con las putas cadenas.

—¿Crees que eso sea suficiente para arrestarlo?

—No lo sé, quizá no… pero yo ya di mi declaración, Dragon se encargará del resto —aseguró él. Después de todo, no había forma de que su padre perdiera el caso.

—Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada después de eso? —preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

—No. Debe haber sido cuando perdí la consciencia. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es… la voz de Sabo y… bueno, despertar aquí. Aunque… —Ace frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Hay algo… un sueño, tal vez, en realidad es muy confuso. Mi madre estaba ahí, decía que me amaba y… que no debía rendirme, o eso creo. Pero, también hay otras cosas… que no puedo recordar bien. Ag, odio cuando todo está revuelto en mi cabeza —refunfuñó.

—¿Se puede soñar cuando estás en coma? —preguntó Bascud alzando una ceja.

—Pues eso parece. No es muy diferente a estar dormido, ¿no?

—Seguro, con la ligera diferencia de que podrías no haber despertado jamás. Minúsculo detalle sin importancia.

Ace rió por lo bajo. Aunque quisiera no podría soltarse a carcajadas, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y lleno de hematomas y la risa sólo conseguiría que se sintiera como si un camión le pasara por encima, otra vez. Tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Luffy, cuando fue a visitarlo, no se frenara demasiado al momento de darle un abrazo de oso ─de verdad, por un momento creyó que le había vuelto a romper las costillas.

—Como si fuera a dejar que unos tipos como esos me asesinaran.

—Más te vale que no, cabrón.

Una sonrisa se instaló en los maltratados labios del pecoso. Aún con su rostro lleno de golpes y algo inflamado, el gesto seguía teniendo el mismo sentido. Ace podría estar hecho una mierda, físicamente hablando, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre.

Cuando Bascud salió de la habitación, bastante rato después, lo hizo sólo porque una enfermera le indicó que debía revisar al paciente. No sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero creyó haber notado que la joven miraba a su amigo con ojos soñadores. No lo comprendió, porque, bueno, Ace en ése momento no tenía la mejor imagen que podía presentar, pero decidió no darle importancia. Se despidió del chico y prometió volver al día siguiente.

En el pasillo se encontró con Marco. El hombre estaba sentado en unas bancas que no eran las correspondientes a la habitación de Ace. De esa forma quedaba fuera de vista, el chico no podría verlo por la ventana ni por casualidad si abrían la puerta, no podría enterarse de que estaba ahí a menos de que alguien más se lo dijera. Bascud se quedó de pie frente a él, quizá por inercia. Quería entenderlo, pero la verdad era que no sabía por qué lado tomarlo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Marco al notar su presencia.

—Mejor. No se comporta como si le hubieran dado una paliza, el muy idiota.

El rubio sonrió, aunque había cierto dejo de tristeza en el gesto—. No esperaba menos de él.

—¿No piensas pasar a verlo?

—No por el momento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con confusión—. Has estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿y ni siquiera vas a intentar hablarle? ¿Así es como pretendes regresar con él?

Marco suspiró con pesadez y se inclinó hacia el frente, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Se veía cansado—. Acaba de pasar por un gran problema, ¿sabes? Yo sólo… no quiero que se altere ahora. Soy más que consciente de que no estará feliz de verme, prefiero no causarle tantos disgustos al mismo tiempo.

Bascud lo observó por un momento, analizando lo que podía ver de él, para después gruñir por lo bajo. Se dejó caer en el asiento de al lado—. No te comprendo. Si lo amas tanto, ¿por qué terminar con él? —Marco no contestó a esa pregunta—. Déjame adivinar: es complicado.

Una risa irónica atravesó los labios del rubio—. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que no lo es. No es complicado en ningún sentido. Soy un imbécil, eso es todo.

—Bueno, el mundo está lleno de imbéciles. El propio Ace puede llegar a ser uno en ciertas ocasiones.

—Pero él no fue quien lo arruinó todo, ¿cierto? —replicó el mayor. Para él ese asunto estaba bastante claro. No hay mayor imbécil en el mundo, que el que deja ir por cuenta propia aquello que ama. Era obvio que él cumplía con los requisitos.

No había forma de contradecir ese comentario, así que Bascud prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

—Sobre lo de que dije antes —comenzó Marco, rompiendo con el momentáneo silencio que se había formado—, lo lamento. No tenía ningún derecho de decir que no te preocupas por Ace, mucho menos de culparte por lo que pasó. Creo que sólo estaba demasiado molesto conmigo y necesitaba una manera de sacarlo, y descargarme contigo fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Después de todo, tú estuviste ahí, tú lo ayudaste, yo no.

¿Sorprendido? Sí, un poco, en realidad no había esperado una disculpa ni nada parecido. Él no había pensado en disculparse—. Supongo que ambos dijimos muchas cosas hirientes en ése momento. —Marco asintió, y volvieron a quedarse callados por un rato.

—Sobre tu asunto con Ace… espero que puedas arreglarlo. —El rubio no pudo evitar observarlo con sorpresa, incluso alzó una ceja—. Lo digo en serio. Es mi amigo, y quiero que sea feliz. Por alguna razón, creo que eso sólo puede conseguirlo contigo.

—Creo que ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea así, pero gracias.

Bascud asintió, le dio una leve palmada en el hombro y se puso de pie—. Está bien que le des su espacio, pero no te alejes demasiado. Él no sabe que estás aquí, y cree que no te importa. Quizá lo que necesita es saber que se equivoca.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

El castaño hizo un gesto de despida y se alejó caminando con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Besos, suaves besos, tranquilos y amorosos, repletos de cariño y de paz, de una comodidad que sólo podía conseguirse con esa persona especial. Y sonrisas, sonrisas de felicidad, de emoción, pequeñas risas que se escapaban entre un gesto y otro, en medio de ligeras caricias proporcionadas con anhelo y calidez, con una gloriosa sensación de estar completo, de sentirse vivo y de alcanzar el cielo. Un par de locos enamorados que acababan de demostrarse lo que sentían, eso eran ellos, y así eran felices, juntos.

La habitación era cálida, ropa que en su momento había estorbado se encontraba esparcida por el suelo y una tenue luz alcanzaba a entrar a través de las cortinas, iluminándolos en su intimidad.

Law acarició el rostro de su novio con delicadeza, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por su mejilla y delineando sus labios, apreciando su deslumbrante sonrisa y el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Lo que venía después de poseer a su chico le gustaba igual o quizá más que el acto en sí, ese sentimiento de plenitud que lo embargaba, esa conexión que se formaba entre ellos mediante la expresión de sus cuerpos, eso que a pesar de toda su experiencia sólo había conseguido con él.

—Eres hermoso —susurró con sinceridad.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—¿Acaso no puedo decirle a mi novio que me parece hermoso?

Luffy rió y se impulsó para darle vuelta a la situación, quedando ahora él sobre el cuerpo desnudo del moreno, con la cobija cubriéndolos desde un poco más arriba de la cintura. Observó esos orbes grises por unos segundos, perdiéndose en sus tranquilas profundidades, hasta que se inclinó lo suficiente para besarlo de nuevo. Un suave y casto beso. Y después otro, y otro. No se cansaban y nunca lo harían, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber.

—Te amo.

Law esbozó una sonrisa ladeada—. Lo sé. —Un pucherito de reproche se abrió paso en los labios del menor. Rió y besó ese adorable gesto—. Yo igual te amo.

Luffy volvió a sonreír—. También lo sé.

Volvieron a besarse mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban, buscándose unas a otras. Luffy colocó las manos sobre el tatuaje en el pecho de su novio y Law, en cambio, se sostuvo de su cuello para acercarlo un poco más. El momento no podría ser más perfecto.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación de Luffy se abrió. Ambos se separaron, alarmados, y sólo atinaron a intentar cubrir mejor su desnudez. _"Esto de los hermanos interrumpiendo se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre"_ pensó Law por un momento. Pero quien se encontraba parado en la puerta no era ninguno de los hermanos mayores de Luffy. Era un hombre, uno al que de forma vaga recordaba haber visto en fotografías del álbum familiar que su novio le enseñó alguna vez.

—¡Papá! —exclamó el menor. Y él casi pudo haber tenido un paro cardíaco ahí mismo.

—Luffy —dijo el hombre, con una voz que, Law estuvo seguro, podría causarle escalofríos al peor asesino en serie de la historia. En ése momento lo miró a él, y casi pudo leer en sus ojos las palabras «No me importa quién eres, te asesinaré por robar la inocencia de mi hijo».

—Emm, él es Law —dijo Luffy, e incluso él parecía estar exudando nerviosismo—. Es mi novio.

—Señor —dijo el moreno con la voz más firme que pudo lograr. Esta era, sin duda, la peor y más vergonzosa primera impresión que alguien podría darle a su suegro.

El hombre se quedó callado por un momento, y Law se preguntó si estaría calculando la manera más segura de asesinarlo sin dejar testigos.

—En la sala, en dos minutos —dijo por fin.

Dragon le dedicó una última mirada al de ojos grises, una que bien pudo haberlo dejado enterrado seis metros bajo tierra, antes de salir de la habitación y volver a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Mencioné que mi padre llegó a casa ayer?

—Creo que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle.

Sólo una palabra pudo aparecer en la mente de Law en ése momento. _"Mierda"._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Ahora, vamos a hacer un juego. **Por primera vez pienso hacer una dinámica que incluya a las tres plataformas donde publico esta historia. Verán, el pasado 17 de Octubre, EATL cumplió un año desde que comencé a publicarlo en AY, y el 8 de Noviembre HTH cumplió su segundo aniversario, y como yo no estuve aquí para celebrarlo ni con una misera actualización, y aprovechando también que estamos cerca de fin de año, se me ocurrió hacer una especie de premios. ¿De qué va el asunto? Bueno, lo común. Yo les voy a dar 12 categorías, y ustedes van a votar por sus favoritos y que crean que merecen ganar. Pueden enviarme sus votos en un review, un mensaje privado o inbox por facebook, de cualquier forma que ustedes deseen hacerme llegar su opinión. Los ganadores los anunciaré en el próximo capítulo, que espero traer para año nuevo. El punto de esta actividad es divertirse, así que se pide respeto a todos los participantes. Sin insultos, o quedan fuera. Bueno, así está la cosa.

****Premios HTH y EATL****

**Categorías:**

1\. La pareja más candente/erótica

2\. El seme más sexy

3\. El uke más violable(?)

4\. El padre más sobreprotector

5\. El mejor novio

6\. El personaje secundario masculino más amado

7\. El personaje secundario femenino más amado.

8\. El/la mejor amigo/amiga de un protagonista.

9\. Personaje más odiado.

10\. La mejor pareja secundaria

11\. La escena más romántica.

12\. La escena más triste/dramática (o más rompecorazones, como gusten)

**Aclarando, **así como el nombre lo indica, las votaciones son considerando ambas historias, tanto en personajes como en escenas. Sólo pueden votar una vez en cada categoría, si intentan votar más veces sólo se tomará en cuenta la primera. Por supuesto, si participan no es obligatorio votar en todas las categorías, sólo en las que gusten.

**Atención gente.** Todo lo que es LawLu, ZoSan, MarAce y KillSa es PRINCIPAL. Lo que quiere decir que los otros personajes y las demás parejas (oficiales o no oficiales) son los secundarios. Fíjense bien en eso, porque si votan por alguien que en realidad no entra en la categoría, el voto será anulado.

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por su atención.**

**¡No se olviden de votar por sus favoritos!**

**Misa-chan**


	16. Entre dormido y despierto

[**Capítulo 15 ─ Entre ****dormido y despierto**]

_«Porque sin buscarte ando encontrándote por todos lados, especialmente cuando cierro los ojos» _—Julio Cortázar

«Miércoles, Junio 4»

«Instituto Impel Down ─ Clase 2-A»

Quizá éste no era un buen momento para entrar en pánico. Seguro que era el _peor_ momento para entrar en pánico. Pero no había nada qué hacer, porque se encontraban en una de esas situaciones en las que entrar en pánico es lo único que queda.

—Estamos perdidos —dijo Usopp.

—Súúúúper perdidos —coincidió Franky.

—Muertos —añadió Sanji.

—¡Ya cállense ustedes tres! —exclamó Nami, propiciando un puñetazo en la cabeza de cada uno. Los tres chicos cayeron al suelo, y casi podía llegar a apreciarse un poco de humo saliendo desde sus cráneos—. Sólo me están estresando más.

—No te enojes, Nami-swwwuuan

La chica ignoró al rubio y se alejó refunfuñando hacia su asiento. Zoro ahogó una risa, y Sanji le dio una leve patada en el abdomen. Entonces ambos comenzaron a discutir. Los insultos como «estúpido marimo» o «cejas de sushi» que no se habían escuchado en semanas volvieron a aflorar, mientras ambos chicos se retaban con la mirada, como si tuvieran que hacer de todo una competencia. Los demás decidieron que también los ignorarían por el momento, pues había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, por lo que fueron a situarse alrededor del asiento de la chica.

Gracias a los problemas recientes y, en gran parte, a lo sucedido con Ace, todos y cada uno de ellos habían olvidado un detalle importante: estaban a menos de un par de semanas de terminar el semestre y las fechas de entrega de proyectos finales ya venían a la vuelta de la esquina. Para los exámenes todavía les quedaban unos pocos días más, pero había uno que otro profesor que prefería calificar con otros métodos. Entre ellos, un maestro que les había encargado una exposición que debía durar como mínimo cincuenta minutos, y que determinaría entre el ochenta y el noventa por ciento de su calificación final. A ellos, como equipo que habían decidido ser, les tocaba entregar su trabajo al día siguiente, y por supuesto ninguno lo había recordado hasta ese día, pues era su primera clase de la materia en la semana y pasó a exponer el grupo al que le tocaba antes que a ellos. Y esa era la razón por la que todos estaban a punto de un colapso nervioso. Bueno, casi todos, Luffy no parecía estar demasiado afectado por eso, su habitual actitud tranquila y despreocupada seguía ahí.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Usopp.

—No nos queda de otra, tendremos que hacer todo el trabajo esta tarde —contestó Nami, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de concentración en el rostro—. El tema no es demasiado complicado, pero tendremos que extenderlo lo suficiente para que participemos los siete y no nos sobre tiempo.

—Creo que podremos hacerlo sin problemas —comentó Law, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Suena fácil. —Luffy rió a su forma risueña, apoyando a su novio. Nami decidió arrojarle un borrador a la frente. Le estresaba más el hecho de que el chico no estuviera nada preocupado por el asunto.

—Bien. Pero en mi casa no se va a poder. Ya saben, por lo de cuidar el mobiliario y todo eso —aclaró ella, señalando con su pulgar hacia los dos chicos que seguían discutiendo.

—¿Podemos hacerlo en tu casa de nuevo, Luffy? —preguntó Usopp.

El chico seguía sobándose el golpe en la frente—. ¿Eh? Pues… —Dubitativo, Luffy miró a su novio.

Aunque Dragon no había hecho demasiado alboroto por el asunto de haberlos encontrado en la cama, estaba claro para ambos que Law no era de su completo agrado. Para ser sinceros, no era de su agrado _en absoluto._ No había parado de enviarle miradas hostiles mientras les daba una larga y _muy_ incómoda charla acerca de las responsabilidades en una relación y el sexo seguro, para al final aclarar que no quería volver a encontrarlos en una situación similar, porque entonces ya no sería tan indulgente con ellos ─aunque al decirlo miró al de ojos grises directamente como si quisiera taladrarle la cabeza. Law podía imaginar que, de presentarse la ocasión, Luffy no se llevaría demasiada parte de la bronca.

—Supongo que está bien, no creo que haya problema —contestó al fin el menor. Después de todo, su padre nunca había mencionado que no quería que Law fuera a su casa, y además estarían todos juntos trabajando como para que pasara cualquier otra cosa. Quizá hasta podría ser una buena oportunidad de que Dragon conociera más a su novio, Luffy de verdad esperaba que ellos pudieran llevarse bien.

—Entonces está decidido —declaró Nami poniéndose de pie. Era la hora del almuerzo, tenía mucha hambre y ya se habían gastado bastante tiempo organizándose, así que quería ir a la cafetería para conseguir algo de comer.

En su camino hacia la puerta del aula aprovechó para plantarles un buen par de golpes a los dos idiotas que no paraban de lanzarse insultos—. ¡Ya dejen de pelear, maldición! —exclamó antes de salir.

Sanji se levantó sobándose el golpe y refunfuñando maldiciones, pues esta era la segunda vez en menos de quince minutos que Nami lo mandaba al suelo, y todo por culpa de Zoro ─vale, que la primera vez no tenía nada que ver con él, pero todo era más fácil si le echaba la culpa a su estúpido novio.

Por otro lado, Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las _dulces palabras _que el rubio mascullaba por lo bajo.

—Eh, cook.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?!

El de cabello verde aprovechó el momento en que su novio se giró hacia él para darle un casto beso en los labios—. Sólo eso —dijo, sonriendo con un toque de orgullo al notar la expresión sorprendida del otro.

Entonces Sanji enrojeció hasta las raíces de su cabello y en un acto impulsivo le propició una patada debajo de las costillas—. ¡I-idiota! ¡No hagas cosas vergonzosas de repente!

Los demás se soltaron a carcajadas.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Hospital General Sabaody ─ 2:37 p.m.»

Era ya el tercer día desde que había despertado, y Ace estaba casi arrancándose el cabello por la desesperación. Moría por que lo dejaran salir de ahí de una vez por todas. Sentía que estar todo el día tumbado en la condenada cama y encerrado en una maldita habitación, en lugar de ayudarle a recuperarse sólo empeoraba más su estado. Por no mencionar que la comida de hospital era horrible. Pero la doctora Kureha se lo tenía advertido, debía mantenerse quieto y tranquilo como un buen paciente si no quería que le atara las extremidades al barandal de la cama. Ace bien sabía que ella era más que capaz de cumplirlo, por lo que decidió que, por una vez en la vida, seguiría indicaciones. Si lo limitaban todavía más terminaría por enloquecer.

Por lo menos la habitación a la que lo habían trasladado el día anterior era mucho mejor; menos blanca y con sensación a esterilizada ─aunque seguía teniendo ese olorcito a detergente súper fuerte─ con una televisión para entretenimiento y un cómodo sofá para las visitas, que hacía las veces de cama para cuando alguien se quedara a acompañarlo durante la noche. El primero en darle ese uso fue Dragon. También aprovecharon la ocasión para hablar acerca de los avances del caso.

—Está hundido —afirmó el hombre con cierto toque de malicioso orgullo en la voz.

Gracias a la descripción física que Ace había dado a los policías de algunos de sus atacantes se habían hecho retratos hablados, que al correrse en el sistema dieron como resultados algunos miembros de una pequeña banda maleante que últimamente rondaba por las calles de la ciudad, entre ellos el que parecía ser el jefe. Le mostraron esas imágenes a Ace, quien confirmó que se trataba de los hombres que lo golpearon, y se obtuvo una orden de arresto.

—Cuando le dijimos a Williams que era sospechoso de mandarte asesinar casi se pone a temblar, para ser tan matón el chico no es muy bueno aguantando la presión de un interrogatorio. En fin, se mantuvo firme en el «yo no hice nada» hasta que se enteró que había una orden de arresto contra los chicos de la banda, entonces soltó la sopa, tenía miedo de que lo dejáramos libre porque entonces ellos lo encontrarían y no serían demasiado amigables al verlo. Los tenemos a todos y pasarán una buena temporada tras las rejas, espero que a Williams no le moleste encontrarse con sus amigos en prisión.

Así que todo había terminado. Bueno, más o menos, todavía faltaba el juicio y el jodido papeleo, pero eso era una mera formalidad. Aunque claro, nada se sentiría concluido hasta que él pudiera volver a su casa.

—Bien, todo parece estar en orden —dijo la doctora Kureha, sacándolo de sus divagaciones mentales. Cierto, ella estaba haciéndole la revisión de rutina—. A éste paso y si te comportas, podría dejarte ir pronto.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él, quizá demasiado entusiasmado. Sabo, parado detrás de la doctora, sofocó una risa.

Ella asintió—. Eso es todo por hoy, me retiro. —Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta con su bata blanca ondeando tras ella y cerró al salir.

Ace suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera dejarse caer contra la cama recordó que eso le causaría un tremendo dolor en la columna, así que se recostó lenta y cuidadosamente, hasta que su cabeza se hundió en la almohada sintetizada y él pudo relajar los músculos.

—¿No necesitas nada? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —preguntó Sabo colocándose a su lado.

—Estoy bien, ahora sólo quiero descansar un poco.

El rubio asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo, pero Ace pudo notar la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior mientras observaba de reojo la puerta de la habitación, retorciendo el borde de su camisa con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué sucede, Sabo?

—¿Eh? Nada… ¿p-por qué preguntas?

—No lo sé, quizá porque actúas como si estuvieras a punto de presentar un examen final, además de la manera en que estás evitando mirarme a los ojos. —Sabo tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por entre el cabello, aun sin verlo—. ¿Vas a decirme o qué?

El chico suspiró derrotado—. Es Marco —dijo, girándose para mirarlo con cautela—. Está afuera.

Aunque Ace ya no tenía conectado el electrocardiograma, no le hizo falta para saber que su corazón se detuvo, al igual que sus pulmones. Marco. Afuera. Su estómago se hundió hecho un nudo. Había ido a verlo. _Marco estaba ahí._

—¿De… de verdad?

—Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Y con la misma rapidez con que esa sensación de felicidad había llegado se esfumó cuando Ace recordó la razón por la que Marco no estaba dentro de la habitación en primer lugar: ya no estaban juntos. La frase «quiero terminar contigo» volvió a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

—Pues no tiene porqué —dijo al fin, con voz fría y distante, negándose a mirar hacia la puerta en espera de que el hombre la cruzara.

Sabo hizo una mueca, como si esas palabras le hubieran dolido a él—. Se ve arrepentido, Ace, tal vez deberías escucharlo…

—Él terminó conmigo, Sabo. Por las razones que fuera. Decidió que era mejor que ya no estuviéramos juntos, que ahora se atenga a las consecuencias.

El rubio frunció el ceño, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo miró al pecoso con una expresión seria en su totalidad.

—_Por las razones que fuera_ —repitió con irritación— o sea que no te has molestado en escuchar esas razones. Entiendo que has sufrido bastante estos días y que ahora estás dolido, pero él ha estado aquí día y noche desde lo que te pasó, prácticamente no se ha apartado de tu lado a menos que lo obliguen, lo que en realidad no es tarea fácil. Por lo que he visto, tampoco ha sido un camino de rosas para Marco desde que te dejó. Te extraña, ¿acaso tú no lo extrañas también? Y no te atrevas a intentar mentirme, hermano. Ambos están sufriendo por esto.

—Pero él lo decidió así —insistió Ace, obstinado como era.

—¡Cometió un error Ace, júzgalo por eso! No es como si tú jamás lo hubieras hecho.

—No fui yo quien terminó lo nuestro, fue él, yo sólo estoy respetando su decisión.

Sabo bufó y se alejó de la cama, pasándose las manos por el cabello para tratar de tranquilizarse. Ace estaba en verdad determinado a no ver a Marco, al menos por el momento, ¡si hasta se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre! ¿Qué tenía, cinco años?

—¿Por qué te pones de su lado, de todos modos? Eres mi hermano, no el suyo —refunfuñó Ace.

El rubio se quedó paralizado a los pies de la cama, aún con las manos en la cabeza. Él lo sabía. Sabía que, más que probablemente, estaba entrometiendo sus propios sentimientos encontrados en la situación de su hermano (Ace podría estar con Marco si se decidiera a escucharlo y perdonarlo, pero se negaba a ello, mientras que Sabo no podía hacer desaparecer la distancia que lo separaba de Killer por más que lo deseara) lo que tal vez afectaba su opinión propia, pero también creía que su hermano podría, por lo menos, darle una oportunidad al hombre para que tratara de explicarse, y después decidir si lo perdonaba o no.

Ace siempre había sido el más orgulloso de los tres hermanos. Sabo solía decir que era porque le gustaba complicarse la vida. En ocasiones como ésta, lo reafirmaba.

—Lo hago justamente porque soy tu hermano, Ace. Porque quiero verte feliz. —Suspiró y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ace, intentando levantarse y haciendo una mueca al sentir el dolor provocado por el movimiento tan brusco.

—Quédate acostado, descansa un rato. Debo buscar a Perona para terminar un trabajo, pero volveré más tarde —contestó sin molestarse en mirarlo, sujetando la perilla de la puerta en su mano. No la giró. Tomó una profunda inhalación y soltó el aire con suavidad—. Ace… todos nos equivocamos. Somos humanos, es lo que hacemos. Lo importante es si intentamos arreglar esos errores.

Ace observó en silencio cómo su hermano salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí sin agregar nada más. Volvió a recostarse y colocó el brazo derecho sobre sus ojos, respirando hondamente varias veces para tratar de disipar el nudo en su garganta y la presión asfixiante en su pecho que se habían hecho presentes desde que iniciara la conversación con su hermano acerca de su ex novio. En serio, al hombre no le había bastado con romperle el corazón, ¿y ahora provocaba una discusión con su hermano?

Pasaron los minutos y esa sensación de mareo no desaparecía. Se preguntó por un momento si llegaría a vomitar. La verdad no le extrañaría, pero esperaba que no fuera así, era una de las cosas que más odiaba.

Y claro, no podía sacarse las palabras de Sabo de la cabeza.

¿Que si extrañaba a Marco? ¡Por supuesto que lo extrañaba! Lo amaba, muy a su pesar después de todo ese remolino de sentimientos en el que quedó envuelto desde que terminaron. Y lo que era peor, su único intento por superarlo, olvidarlo y dejarlo de lado había terminado en un rotundo fracaso.

Suspiró con pesadez al recordar esa noche, que seguía estando bastante fresca en su memoria; la manera en que había tratado de estar con otro para al final no poder soportar la idea de que alguien que no fuera Marco lo besara, tocara ni mucho menos lo poseyera. Sintió un ligero escozor en los ojos y talló sus pardos, intentando disminuirlo y de esa manera evitar comenzar a derramar lágrimas; no había llorado aún y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

De todas formas, ¿por qué estaba Marco allí? Sabo había dicho que llevaba ahí desde que él fue internado, ¿por qué? ¿No se suponía que lo había terminado porque ya no lo quería? ¿Qué razones tenía para aparecer ahora? ¿Lo hacía por remordimiento? ¿Por lástima?

Ace no podía imaginarse a Marco sufriendo por su estado. Simplemente no podía. No después de que lo había dejado de forma tan fría. No después de que lo había visto sonreír con tanta felicidad cuando ya no lo tenía a un lado, como un estorbo. No cuando no lo había buscado hasta ahora. No había forma de que lo hiciera.

Su cabeza estaba matándolo. El dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso conforme seguía pensando en el tema, y todo era muy confuso, peor que el estambre enredado con el que juega un gato. Demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, demasiados recuerdos que no quería sacar a la superficie. Lo único que quería era olvidar. Que un vacío negro se abriera paso en su cabeza y absorbiera todo lo que tuviera que ver con Marco y el dolor que le causaba tan sólo pensar en su nombre.

**_o~o_**

Cuando Sabo salió de la habitación, con los hombros caídos y tallándose las sienes con los dedos, para Marco no fue muy difícil notar que algo había sucedido.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó acercándose al chico cuando ya se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta.

Sabo levantó la cabeza hacia él y torció los labios al verlo—. En realidad yo… como que le dije a Ace que estás aquí.

En un principio, Marco parpadeó perplejo. No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo dicho. Quizá esperaba que el chico se soltara a carcajadas de un momento a otro, burlándose de su expresión y asegurando que sólo era una broma. Pero la mirada de disculpa en el rostro del menor hizo evidente que no estaba bromeando. Suspiró derrotado.

—No se lo tomó muy bien, ¿verdad?

El chico hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Marco se talló el rostro con las manos y se dejó caer en la banca más cercana a él.

—Maldición —masculló entre dientes.

—Lo lamento Marco, no debí haberlo hecho. Sabía que no querías que se enterara y aun así…

—No importa —interrumpió el mayor—, se habría enterado tarde o temprano, no podía ocultarlo por siempre. Además, había previsto que no querría verme. —Era cierto, él lo sabía desde el principio, le parecía algo obvio, por lo que no estaba sorprendido en realidad. Pero saber que un golpe viene no impide que duela cuando ha llegado—. Sólo espero que no se haya alterado demasiado.

—Se disgustó y discutió un poco, pero estará bien.

Marco asintió. Se frotó los parpados y respiró profundo antes de levantarse—. Es hora de irme, debo volver al trabajo.

Desde que Ace salió de peligro y el padre de los chicos estaba de regreso para supervisar su estado, Marco no tenía más excusa para estar en el hospital como un mandato de Garp, así que se había visto obligado a regresar a su horario normal en la estación.

—Entiendo.

El mayor hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

—Marco. —El aludido se detuvo y volvió a girarse hacia su acompañante—. ¿Volverás aquí?

Marco elevó una ceja confundido, como si no hubiera manera de que pensara en otra posibilidad—. Por supuesto. El que Ace no quiera verme no significa que voy a rendirme con él, si lo hiciera ahora no tendría cara para decir que lo amo.

Sabo asintió, sonriendo levemente. Entonces Marco se marchó.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Al final el plan de Luffy de lograr que su padre conociera mejor a su novio se fue al caño. Tal parecía que Dragon tenía asuntos que atender en la estación a nombre de Garp, así que no se encontraba en casa. Eso lo desanimó un poco, pero Law consiguió que volviera a sonreír con un simple beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, hablaremos con él después —le había asegurado con una leve sonrisa conciliadora.

Aunque Trafalgar tenía que admitirlo, él también estaba un poco preocupado por el tema, no era su intención que el padre de su novio lo odiara por el resto de su vida, pero sabía que cambiar el concepto que tenía de él después de aquella primera impresión tomaría tiempo, ganarse su confianza no sería una tarea fácil. Pero lo lograría, por el bien de su relación y la felicidad de su pequeño.

Los chicos habían pedido unas cuantas pizzas para comer ─las cuales no sobrevivieron por mucho tiempo─ y ya llevaban cosa de un par de horas con el trabajo, al parecer lograrían terminarlo sin inconvenientes. Claro, sólo mientras Usopp dejara de escribir mentiras para extender el texto. Eran historias muy buenas, pero claramente falsas también, por lo que Nami ya no le permitía acercarse al teclado.

Sanji observó a Zoro levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la cocina, al parecer a servirse un vaso de agua. Fue tras él.

—Oye marimo —el aludido se giró hacia el rubio, dejando su vaso de lado. Sanji tomó otro y se sirvió agua—, mencionaste que tendrías una competencia a finales de semestre, si mal no recuerdo. La… ¿nacional? —Zoro asintió—. ¿Cuándo es?

—Éste sábado.

—Hmm… —Tomó un trago de agua y se apoyó en la encimera detrás de él—. Bien, iré a verte.

Roronoa levantó una ceja—. ¿Seguro? ¿No estarás demasiado ocupado con el restaurante o algo así? —preguntó escéptico. Sanji muy escasas veces lo había acompañado a alguna competencia porque siempre tenía algo más que hacer.

—Es mi día libre, ¿recuerdas? Además, si he dicho que iré a verte es porque iré a verte. A menos claro, que sea demasiada distracción para ti —comentó el rubio con cierto tono burlesco en la voz—, no quiero que pierdas la concentración por mi culpa.

—¿Insinúas que no puedo lograrlo? —preguntó el mayor, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sanji se encogió de hombros y dejó el vaso en la superficie junto a él—. Tus palabras, no las mías.

Zoro se acercó a él en dos rápidos pasos y colocó las manos en su cadera, atrayéndolo hacia sí e inclinándose contra su cuerpo—. Ven a verme entonces, cocinero, y te demostraré que soy el mejor —susurró con determinación.

Una ladeada sonrisa adornó el rostro de Sanji—. Ya lo veremos, marimo.

El mayor sonrió también, acercándose lo suficiente para apoderarse de los labios de su novio. Sanji correspondió el contacto con total entrega, colocando las manos en el cuello del de cabello verde para acercarlo un poco más a él. Pudo sentir cómo Zoro se presionaba contra él, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la encimera, mientras sus labios se entrelazaban como si hubieran sido creados sólo para eso, y lo único que pudo hacer fue agradecer infinitamente a cualquier deidad o fuerza divina que le había regresado lo que tanto extrañaba.

—¡Oigan ustedes, par de tortolos! —gritó Nami desde la sala, logrando que ambos se separaran. Zoro la miró con el ceño fruncido y Sanji tan sólo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa—, dejen de besuquearse y vengan aquí.

—Enseguida, Nami-swuan —contestó el cocinero. Se separó de Zoro, no sin antes darle un último beso y una ligera sonrisa, y se dirigió de regreso a la sala. El de cabello verde fue tras él.

Un rato después el trabajo estaba terminado, la exposición repartida entre los siete integrantes del equipo, ensayada y repasada. Todo perfecto, o al menos Nami parecía estar conforme con el resultado, por lo que todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares antes de que anocheciera.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Troy estaba contentísimo. No paraba de reír sin razón, jugueteando con lo que fuera que tuviera al alcance, como su sonaja o el cabello rubio de su padre. Por otro lado, Marco estaba maravillado por la inagotable energía de su pequeño, y el dulce sonido de su risa era algo que podría escuchar toda la vida sin cansarse.

—Mírame Troy, son un avión. —Bill comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala con los brazos extendidos mientras simulaba el sonido de un motor, haciendo que el más pequeño riera y aplaudiera un poco con sus diminutas manos. Entonces empezó a removerse en el regazo del rubio, donde estaba sentado, y Marco entendió que quería ir con su primo, así que lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo, donde comenzó a gatear hacia el otro niño.

Melanie ingresó en el lugar con un par de tazas de café.

—Mira mamá, Troy viene hacia mí —dijo Bill, entusiasmado, mientras el pequeño seguía acercándose.

—Lo estoy viendo cielo, es genial. Ten cuidado con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí mami!

Ella soltó una dulce risa y tomó asiento junto al rubio, ofreciéndole una de las tazas.

—Gracias Mel.

—No es nada. —Sonrió y esperó un momento a que el hombre tomara un trago antes de hablar—. Así que… él no quiere verte.

Marco suspiró—. No. Pero no voy a rendirme, quiero que por lo menos sepa la verdad. Se lo merece.

Ella asintió—. ¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo reaccionará? Con respecto a Troy, quiero decir.

—La verdad es que no estoy seguro. Pero Ace no es una mala persona, es un gran chico, así que no estoy exponiendo a mi hijo a que le hagan una grosería o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, si es el chico que logró enamorarte seguro será un encanto —aseguró Melanie, con lo que el rubio se echó a reír.

Troy gateó alrededor de la mesita de centro un par de veces antes de volver a dirigirse al lugar donde estaba su padre. Marco lo levantó en brazos y besó su mejilla, haciendo reír al pequeño.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose se hizo presente.

—Ése es Brian.

—¡Papá! —Bill salió corriendo de la estancia, más que probablemente para ir a saltar a los brazos de su padre. Marco se preguntó si acaso dentro de unos cuantos años, Troy lo recibiría en casa de la misma forma.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Sus ojos giraban hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar algo más que esa fría oscuridad, pero no podía vislumbrar nada a su alrededor, como si estuviera atrapado en un mundo consumido por una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Su cuerpo se sentía tan extraño, casi ausente, como si en realidad estuviera fuera de él, flotando a la deriva en el exterior.

Una fría brisa corrió contra él, llevándose la calmada quietud que hasta ese momento había sentido, haciendo ondear su cabello y ropas.

—_Ace. _—El viento llevó hasta él aquél suave susurro que lo sacó de sus divagaciones acerca de dónde diablos se encontraba.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —exclamó lo más alto que pudo, pero su propia voz se escuchaba diferente, como distorsionada por el ambiente a su alrededor.

—_Perdóname Ace_ —repitió aquella suave y entrecortada voz.

Su corazón se agitó al reconocer el sonido—. ¿Marco?

—_Tienes que despertar, para que yo pueda decirte lo idiota que fui, que cometí el peor error de mi vida al alejarte de mi lado, que te extraño como no tienes idea. _

Giró sobre sus talones, dando vueltas sobre su propio eje una y otra vez tratando de encontrar la dirección por la que provenía aquella voz, pero no podía ver nada y el sonido parecía resonar por todo el lugar, como si se originara de la oscuridad misma—. ¡Marco, ¿dónde estás?!

—_Me haces falta, porque te amo demasiado._

Comenzó a correr, buscándolo. A pesar de que sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, y su respiración muy irregular, no se detuvo en lo que pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas. Tenía una extraña sensación, quizá un presentimiento, en realidad no le importaba qué era, sólo sabía que debía encontrarlo pronto, antes de que desapareciera.

—_Vuelve aquí amor, conmigo. Vuelve a mi lado._

Por más que corrió y corrió, no pudo encontrarlo. Su voz no se escuchó más, y comenzó a temerse lo peor; que jamás lo encontraría, que estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar a él. En esa infinita oscuridad no había manera de que lo alcanzara.

—_Ni siquiera pudiste mantener a Marco a tu lado._

Dejó de correr en ése momento. Aquella no era la voz que había estado escuchando, la que buscaba con tanto ahínco. Era una diferente, grave y gutural que de alguna forma le parecía familiar, pero que al mismo tiempo sonaba demasiado impersonal.

—_¿Por qué querría un hombre como él, estar con un mocoso como tú?_

El suelo comenzó a temblar, violentas sacudidas que le hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas, mientras la superficie bajo él se resquebrajaba con rapidez. Observó con agitación la manera en que las grietas se extendían por todos lados, pasando por debajo de sus manos y sus rodillas, abriéndose con un estruendoso crujido que le aturdía. Intentó levantarse, pero era imposible, su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar.

—_Porque ahí es donde pertenece, y con él donde yo pertenezco._

Esa era su propia voz.

Entonces el suelo explotó en miles de pedazos, y él cayó al vacío.

**_o~o_**

—¡Ace!

Despertó con la respiración agitada, la frente empapada en sudor frío y un muy molesto dolor en el torso. Frente a él la borrosa silueta de alguien se distinguía gracias a la luz de la lámpara que estaba junto a la ventana.

—¿Sabo? —preguntó el pecoso, desorientado.

El rubio suspiró—. Menos mal que despiertas.

Emitió un leve gruñido cuando volvió a recostarse por completo, una vez que sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la tenue iluminación—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Dímelo tú, estabas murmurando y gruñendo cosas, tanto así que me despertaste, y no parabas de moverte por toda la cama. Temí que llegaras a lastimarte y por eso decidí despertarte.

Ace cerró los ojos y se talló los parpados, tratando de despejar su mente—. Estoy bien, sólo fue un mal sueño.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí… eso creo —murmuró para sí mismo. Giró el rostro hacia la ventana, a través de la cual podía observar la tranquila oscuridad de la noche.

No estaba seguro de que aquello hubiera sido _sólo un mal sueño_. Si bien el entorno físico había sido demasiado irreal, todo lo que escuchó dentro de su pesadilla le parecía algo… familiar. Casi como si se tratara de un recuerdo de su subconsciente. _"¿Sería posible?"_

—¿Por qué no intentas volver a dormir? Aún es muy temprano —sugirió Sabo.

Aunque lo intentó durante un buen rato, no lo consiguió. Ese extraño sueño no dejaba de repetirse cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y la sensación de que había sido más que sólo una invención de su mente no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Lo peor era que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

_[…donde yo pertenezco.]_

Esa misma tarde Bascud pasó a visitarlo. El castaño estaba de un considerable buen humor desde que se había enterado del arresto oficial de Williams.

—No es que le desee el mal, pero lo que sea que llegue a sucederle en prisión, el bastardo se lo merece.

—Ajá, sí —coincidió Ace sin mostrar demasiado interés.

Bascud elevó una ceja—. ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?

—¿Eh? —El pecoso se giró hacia él, casi por primera vez—. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, te he notado bastante distraído desde que llegué, y no has parado de mirar a la puerta como si estuvieras esperando a alguien.

Ace frunció el ceño—. No es cierto.

—Sí, lo es. Ahora dime, ¿qué sucede?

El pelinegro hizo amago de volver a replicar, pero terminó soltando un suspiro de derrota—. Si te pregunto algo, ¿me dirás la verdad?

—Claro, puedes contar con ello.

—Bien. —Ace inspiró profundamente, como si necesitara tomar valor para seguir con la conversación—. Quiero saber… ¿Marco ha estado aquí?

Bascud no pudo evitar expresar cierta sorpresa por el cuestionamiento—. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Sabo me lo contó ayer, pero eso no es lo importante. Sólo quiero saber si es verdad que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.

—Pues sí, es verdad. Desde que se enteró de lo que te pasó casi no se alejó de tu habitación.

—Oh. —Ace desvió la mirada hacia la cobija que cubría su regazo, donde su mano sana comenzaba a juguetear con la tela—. ¿Sabes si entró a verme?

—Uff, perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hizo. En realidad no sabría decir quién pasó más tiempo contigo, si él o Sabo.

—Hmm…

Ace pareció encontrar un hilo suelto en la costura de la sabana y comenzó a enredarlo y desenredarlo entre sus dedos.

—¿Ace? ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Bascud, dubitativo.

—No lo entiendo —dijo por fin el pecoso—, ¿por qué vino? ¿Qué gana estando aquí? Sólo me confunde demasiado porque no logro comprender qué es lo que lo motiva a verme cuando estoy muriendo si no ha intentado hablarme desde que desperté. —Ace bufó, fastidiado.

—Oye, no intento comprender lo que hay en la mente de un hombre enamorado.

—¿Enamorado? —repitió el azabache, con un toque de ironía en la voz—, él no está enamorado de mí.

—Claro, sigue repitiéndote eso.

—¡No lo está! —insistió, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿por qué otra razón terminaría conmigo? Sólo porque ya no me quiere.

Bascud suspiró—. Escucha Ace, yo no lo conozco mucho más que tú y aún menos lo entiendo, pero si hay algo que sé identificar en las personas es el dolor. Ese hombre sufrió un infierno durante el tiempo que tú estuviste en coma, te aseguro que poquísimas veces en mi vida, por no decir ninguna, he visto a alguien estar tan emocionalmente destrozado como él cuando creyó que ibas a morir. Si eso no es amor, entonces yo he vivido engañado toda mi maldita existencia.

Ace guardó silencio por un momento, proyectando hacia su amigo una mirada que reflejaba dolor e indecisión a partes iguales, como si temiera a las palabras que escuchaba.

—Sabo me dijo algo parecido —comentó, rompiendo su silencio con una voz un tanto débil mientras cruzaba sobre su pecho el brazo que no le colgaba de una férula. Parecía querer encogerse en sí mismo y desaparecer—. No sé por qué, si acaso no puedo o no quiero creerlo, pero no logro imaginarme que sea verdad, no concibo que Marco sufriera tanto por mí, como yo sufrí cuando él estuvo en mi lugar.

Ahí fue cuando Bascud entendió lo que pasaba con su amigo. No era en sí que desconfiara del rubio, su problema no era con Marco, era consigo mismo. Ace tenía miedo de creer en algo para volver a perderlo, temía que el amor de Marco por él no tuviera la misma fuerza que el suyo propio. Y Bascud se preguntó si Ace sabría que ése era en realidad su problema ─y lo dudaba mucho─ pero decidió que no haría comentario al respecto, porque si su amigo no lo sabía entonces tenía que descubrirlo por sí mismo.

—Amigo, a mi parecer, existen dolores tan fuertes, como el de un corazón roto, que son capaces de cegarnos e impedirnos ver la realidad a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que haga?

—Eso depende de ti. Yo no voy a decirte que regreses con Marco o que no lo hagas, porque es cosa tuya, pero lo que sí sé es que la ignorancia no es buena consejera. Quizá te ayudaría saber la verdad, completa.

Ace torció los labios—. Para eso tendría que hablar con Marco. No sé si estoy listo para hacerlo ahora.

—Bueno, ahora lo que se dice _ahora_ no es necesario. Marco no está, es su horario de trabajo y desde que tu padre llegó él no puede seguir faltando porque ya no tiene excusa.

—Bien, porque no tengo idea de qué hacer si llego a verlo —dijo Ace, mirando hacia su regazo con nerviosismo. Bascud comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, haciéndolo sobresaltar—. ¿De qué diablos te ríes?

—Lo siento, es que… —intentó hablar el castaño entre risas—, cuando dices eso… pareces una muchachita enamorada…

Ace se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su cabello—. ¡Cierra la boca! —exclamó arrojándole su almohada contra la cara, lo que sólo incentivó al castaño a que se riera más fuerte, al punto de presionarse el estómago con las manos. Portgas se las arregló para patear la silla en que su amigo se encontraba sentado, causando que cayera al suelo.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Bascud.

—Ups, fue un accidente —dijo el pecoso con falsa inocencia.

Por un momento se miraron a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, como si se estuvieran retando mutuamente. Entonces ambos se soltaron a reír.

—¡Infantil!

—¡Inmaduro!

Por alguna razón, las visitas de Bascud siempre llegaban a éste punto, con ambos insultándose como si de un par de niños se tratara, molestándose y burlándose el uno del otro. Esto era lo que ambos consideraban como la amistad más sólida que hubieran tenido en sus vidas.

Instantes después unos leves golpecitos lograron sobreponerse a las estridentes risas de los muchachos, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo la puerta de la habitación se entreabrió, dejando que una cabellera azulada asomara en el interior.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó la chica con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Nojiko! —exclamó Bascud, y a Ace no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que se levantó del suelo casi de un salto y se sacudió la ropa al tiempo que caminaba hacia la recién llegada—. Por supuesto, pasa.

La chica agradeció y entró por completo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Bascud tomó su mano con lo que ─Ace moriría en ése momento, lo juraba─ parecía ser una sonrisa algo avergonzada, y la encaminó al costado de la cama de su amigo.

—Ace, ella es Nojiko, la hermana de Nami —dijo, y por un momento el pecoso casi pudo ver corazones rojos flotando alrededor del castaño, lo que no creyó que alguna vez fuera posible—. Nos conocimos en el bar.

—Es un placer conocerte, bueno, despierto —comentó ella, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Había algo que Ace no soportaba de las presentaciones comprometidas; la falsa amabilidad. Como cuando un amigo presenta a su novia y ella es toda sonrisas y risas sólo para poder obtener la aprobación de todos, aunque en realidad muy poco le importara con quién diablos estuviera hablando. Nojiko no era así. Ace no estaba seguro de cómo o por qué lo sabía, pero lo hacía. Podía sentir la sinceridad en las palabras y la mirada de ella, en cómo no parecía ser una chica que sonriera todo el tiempo si en realidad no le nacía.

—Cielos amigo, ahora me haces sentir culpable por arruinarte la noche con mi casi asesinato.

—Oh, cierra la boca, idiota —gruñó el castaño, un muy tenue carmín adornando sus mejillas.

Ace se rió por lo bajo—. ¿Quién parece la muchachita enamorada ahora?

—¡Cállate, Ace!

Nojiko rió también, y Bascud deseó ser un avestruz para poder enterrar la cabeza en la tierra.

Bueno, por lo menos parecía que se llevarían bien. Esperaba que eso no se volteara en su contra.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«(Lunes, 8:33 p.m.) De: **Killer  
_Sabo, discúlpame, estaré demasiado ocupado durante unos días y es probable que no pueda comunicarme contigo. Lo lamento. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme._**»

Sabo suspiró y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo. Había leído aquél mensaje unas tres veces al día desde que lo recibiera, y cada una le hacía sentir peor que la otra. Sí, las conversaciones que mantuvo con su novio durante el fin de semana le ayudaron a tranquilizarse un poco, pero la verdad era que todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar y las cosas no estaban completamente bien entre ellos, y él lo sabía. Killer debía saberlo también, aunque no lo pareciera.

Tomó su mochila y caminó fuera de la cafetería del hospital. No quería seguir pensando en eso. Ya le dolía bastante la cabeza, como para todavía empeorarlo con sus preocupaciones e inseguridades en su relación. Killer había dicho unos días. Bien, se los concedería. Pero después, él iba a pedirle respuestas. Y más le valía a su novio que se las proporcionara si no quería que el problema se hiciera más grave.

Miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde. Había dejado a Ace solo porque tenía una tarea que terminar, y no quería incordiar a su hermano con sus asuntos escolares, así que había decidido ir a la cafetería a trabajar y que así el pecoso pudiera ver la televisión o hacer cualquier otra cosa con tranquilidad. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y él ni siquiera las sintió.

Estaba casi frente a la habitación de su hermano, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo y se giró hacia ellos por la pura curiosidad instintiva de saber a quién le pertenecían.

—Marco —dijo, con cierto matiz de sorpresa en la voz—, creí que ya no te vería por aquí hasta mañana.

El rubio se detuvo frente a él, inclinando la cabeza como un saludo—. Pues, en realidad, ahora será un tanto complicado que visite a Ace durante el día, así que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad nocturna.

—Ya veo. —Sabo asintió.

Marco ladeó la cabeza y lo observó entrecerrando los ojos—. Te ves cansado —señaló después de un momento.

—Sí, bueno, he estado ocupado con los trabajos finales —contestó el menor, restándole importancia al comentario.

—Quizá deberías ir a casa esta noche, para que puedas descansar mejor.

—Nah, estaré bien. Además, Dragon no puede venir esta noche y alguien debe quedarse con Ace, así que… —Sabo se encogió de hombros.

El policía negó con la cabeza—. Insisto en que deberías ir, te hace falta.

—De verdad Marco, estoy bien. Y por otro lado, realmente no puedo dejar solo a mi hermano.

—Yo… yo me quedaré con él —dijo Marco, logrando controlar su vacilación.

Sabo frunció el ceño—. Pero no se han ni siquiera visto desde que despertó —comentó, escéptico.

—Lo sé. Quizá… ésta sea una buena oportunidad para intentar hablar con él.

—¿Estás seguro?

Marco asintió—. Descuida, si Ace insiste en que no quiere verme me quedaré aquí en el pasillo, no lo dejaré solo.

Sabo se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativo. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera a terminar bien, pero… si Marco lo conseguía, si podía hablar con su hermano e incluso tal vez arreglar las cosas entre ellos… Ace volvería a ser feliz. Eso valía la pena el riesgo.

—Está bien. Pero llámame si ocurre algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. —Sabo le palmeó el hombro—. Buena suerte —dijo antes de pasar por su lado.

—Gracias.

Una vez que Marco estuvo a solas en el corredor se acercó a la puerta de la habitación del pecoso tomando una profunda respiración, como si el oxígeno pudiera también llenarlo de valor. Soltó el aire y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, dio unos golpes en la superficie—. ¿Ace?

Esperó un momento, pero nadie respondió. Tampoco se escuchaba nada de movimiento en el interior. Miró la perilla y se mordió el labio inferior, dudando por cinco segundos antes de tomarla en su mano y girarla.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la tenue luz que emitía la lámpara que se encontraba en el mueble junto a la ventana. Ace estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, y dado que no reaccionó a la puerta abierta Marco supuso que dormía. Soltó un suspiro al notar que no podrían hablar esa noche, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro si era de desilusión o alivio.

Se adentró por completo en el cuarto y volvió a cerrar con extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Caminó casi de puntitas, dispuesto a recostarse en el sofá y descansar lo mejor que pudiera, cuando el cuerpo de Ace comenzó a moverse y él se quedó paralizado. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que el chico no había despertado, sino que se removía entre sueños. Apretó los labios, observándolo con anhelo. Antes de que pudiera notarlo, ya estaba parado junto al borde de la cama.

Ace se veía mejor que la última vez. Los golpes en su rostro comenzaban a sanar y éste mismo había dejado atrás la inflamación, aunque la venda seguía alrededor de su cabeza. En poco tiempo no quedaría rastro de lo que le habían hecho. Sin embargo, en ése momento su expresión no era tranquila; apretaba los labios y fruncía el ceño, incómodo. Una pesadilla, tal vez. Con un casi imperceptible temblor, Marco elevó su mano y la acercó al chico, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

—Tranquilo, Ace, todo está bien —susurró. Las facciones del menor se relajaron un poco, y Marco no pudo evitar que sus labios tiraran hacia arriba.

Un poco vacilante, se sentó en el borde de la cama que estaba desocupado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Ace no despertaría se metió con cuidado bajo la sabana, deslizándose junto al menor. Se recostó de costado, apoyado sobre su antebrazo derecho, y siguió acariciándole el rostro y el cabello, tranquilizándolo con dulces susurros. Cuando el sueño de Ace pareció volver a ser tranquilo, se inclinó a dejar un beso sobre su frente.

—Ya estoy aquí, amor.

Dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo y acomodó la cabeza junto a la de Ace en la almohada, colocando un brazo con sutileza sobre su abdomen antes de quedarse dormido.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Viernes, Junio 6»

Cuando Sabo abrió la puerta de la habitación, muy temprano en la mañana, se detuvo de golpe en el umbral. Vale, que al no haber visto a Marco en el pasillo supuso que estaría ahí, pero no se imaginó que lo encontraría durmiendo en la cama junto a su hermano. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y tallarse los ojos para asegurarse de que su visión no le fallaba, y mientras estaba en eso el hombre que dormía abrazando al pecoso pareció comenzar a despertar.

Marco sonrió al despabilarse y ver a Ace aún dormido a su lado, respirando con tranquilidad. Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y se acercó a besar su frente. Volteó en dirección a la entrada del cuarto al sentirse observado. Al ver al chico parado ahí, observándolo con sorpresa, se colocó un dedo sobre los labios en señal de que guardara silencio.

Sabo asintió, aún algo aturdido por la situación, y retrocedió un par de pasos para salir.

El mayor contempló el apacible rostro del pecoso por un momento antes de plantarle un último beso en la mejilla. Salió de la cama y de la habitación con el mayor cuidado posible, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente para no despertar al menor. Una vez fuera hizo un ademán en dirección a Sabo para que lo siguiera por el pasillo, de esa forma Ace no podría escuchar su conversación en caso de despertar.

—Entonces tú… ¿lograste hablar con él? —preguntó Sabo con curiosidad.

—No, en realidad no —dijo el mayor, masajeándose la nuca—, cuando entré en la habitación él ya se había quedado dormido. Iba a hacer lo mismo, pero entonces noté que parecía tener una pesadilla e intenté tranquilizarlo y… no pude evitar recostarme a su lado. —Suspiró derrotado—. Estuvo mal, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo. Al menos, yo entiendo. Es sólo que al verlos así creí que… —Sabo dejó su comentario al aire cuando se percató del semblante abatido en su acompañante. Lo miró con comprensión y se acercó un poco más para colocar una mano en su hombro—. Ten paciencia Marco. Ace en éste momento está siendo un poco… testarudo, pero estoy seguro de que cuando se le baje el enojo querrá escucharte.

—Tiene derecho a estar molesto y no lo juzgo por ello, sólo espero que pueda perdonarme —comentó Marco, pasándose una mano por entre el cabello. No parecía muy esperanzado en lograr conseguirlo.

—Ya verás que sí, es sólo cuestión de tiempo —aseguró el menor.

Marco asintió, esperando que el chico tuviera razón. Le echó una mirada al reloj en su muñeca—. Tengo que irme, quiero pasar a mi departamento antes de ir a trabajar.

—Claro. ¿Te veré aquí esta noche?

El mayor pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero en realidad no había mucho qué pensar; Sabo prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad para estar al lado de Ace, incluso si éste no era consciente de ello.

—Nos vemos esta noche.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

La tranquilidad podía respirarse en el ambiente.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, Ace en verdad apreciaba esos momentos en los que podía sólo recostarse junto a su novio y disfrutar de la paz, en donde el silencio no era incómodo ni tenso. Disfrutaba sentir la lenta respiración del mayor acariciándole con suavidad la piel expuesta de su cuello, y su brazo rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo sólo para tenerlo más cerca.

Ahí, en la comodidad de su habitación, acurrucados en la cama con los brazos alrededor del otro, no había criminales que atrapar, ni peligros que esquivar. No había huesos rotos, ni heridas mortales, ni la probabilidad de perder al otro. No había miedo, ni problemas. Eran sólo ellos dos, queriéndose sin dificultades.

Ace sintió la suave caricia de los labios de Marco sobre su cuello y sonrió con dulzura mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad entre su rubio cabello, desordenándolo para enseguida arreglarlo otra vez.

—Te extraño —murmuró el mayor, apretándolo más entre sus brazos.

—Aquí estoy —contestó él, plantando un beso en su frente.

—Quisiera poder abrazarte así todos los días, todo el tiempo.

—Puedes hacerlo, nada te lo impide.

—En realidad, tú me lo impides.

Ace dejó de acariciar el cabello de su novio y frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Si por mí fuera, estaríamos juntos.

—Marco, estamos juntos —replicó el pecoso, con la confusión aglomerándose en su cabeza.

—¿Lo estamos, Ace? —preguntó el rubio, levantando la cabeza para observarlo a los ojos. Había dolor reflejado en ellos.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, antes de que alcanzara a acariciar su mejilla y le asegurara que siempre estaría a su lado, Marco se volatilizó en el aire. Ace ahogó un grito, y la habitación se desvaneció también.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró acostado en la cama de su cuarto en el hospital. Sin Marco, ni sus besos, sus caricias o su voz. Solo.

Se cubrió el rostro, maldiciendo a su subconsciente por no dejarlo en paz y disfrutar de abrir la herida de su corazón una y otra vez. Suspiró con cansancio, giró su cuerpo y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Un segundo después lo levantó de golpe, con los ojos abiertos al límite y el corazón a mil por hora.

—Oh por Dios…

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sabo entró en ella.

—Vaya, ya despertaste. Buenos días.

Ace parpadeó perplejo, como si su hermano fuera un ser incorpóreo que se aparecía frente a él de la nada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Ace?

—¿Eh? Ah… No. Creo que no —dijo el pecoso, aún algo vacilante—. ¿Acabas de llegar? ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Oh… fui a casa a tomar una ducha. Tengo clase dentro de un par de horas —contestó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah… bien.

—¿Seguro que no ocurre nada? —preguntó Sabo, alzando una ceja.

—Eh… sí, seguro —contestó, desviando la mirada hacia la cama. Por un momento creyó que… pero no podía ser posible, debía ser sólo su imaginación jugando con sus deseos.

Aun así no pudo evitar pasar la palma de su mano sobre la superficie de la almohada, que estaba tibia del lado que él no había utilizado y desprendía cierto olor que sabía no era el propio.

Tal vez ya estaba comenzando a volverse loco. O quizá no.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Sábado, Junio 7»

Casi al mismo tiempo en que Sabo salía de la habitación de su hermano las puertas del ascensor al final del pasillo se abrieron, como si estuvieran sincronizados.

Sería la tercera noche que Marco pasara cuidando al pecoso, aunque Sabo ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera una buena idea. No tanto por lo que Ace pudiera decir si se enteraba al respecto, sino más bien por la salud emocional del mismo Marco. Es decir, el hombre no podía sentirse exactamente feliz de visitar al chico mientras dormía, sabiendo que si estuviera despierto no querría verlo. Debía ser, por decir lo menos, un sentimiento agridulce. Más agrio que dulce, en realidad.

—Buenas noches, Marco —saludó una vez que el policía estuvo frente a él.

—Buenas noches —correspondió el mayor—. ¿Cómo ha estado Ace hoy?

—Mejor. El dolor corporal ha disminuido y él está más que feliz de que le hayan permitido moverse más y salir por un rato de la habitación.

Marco sonrió, imaginando la sonrisa entusiasta de Ace mientras caminaba por los pasillos o el jardín. Nunca le había gustado quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo, así que debió haber sido un gran alivio para él—. Me alegra escucharlo.

—La Doctora Kureha dijo que muy probablemente pueda concederle el alta mañana.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Sabo asintió—. Tendrá que seguir muchas indicaciones y guardar reposo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al menos estará en casa.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo debería tomarse esa información. Por un lado era grandioso que Ace estuviera recuperándose con rapidez, pero por el otro sabía que sus visitas nocturnas se acabarían cuando saliera del hospital.

—Es genial —dijo al fin, esbozando una media sonrisa. Al fin de cuentas no podía ser tan egoísta con su amor.

—¿Cómo te sientes tú? —preguntó el menor, dubitativo.

—Eh, bien —contestó Marco, algo confundido por la pregunta.

—Okay. —Sabo suspiró y se separó de la pared donde estaba apoyado—. Bueno, no te retengo más, seguro quieres verlo. Volveré en la mañana. —Se despidió con un ademán antes de alejarse.

—Nos vemos.

Marco se tomó unos cuantos segundos más antes de caminar los pocos pasos que aún lo separaban de la habitación de Ace, entrar silenciosamente y recostarse a su lado con cuidado, como había hecho durante las últimas tres noches.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Domingo, Junio 8»

Marco no había dormido mucho durante la noche. Sabiendo que probablemente pasaría un largo tiempo sin que tuviera la oportunidad de que Ace durmiera a su lado había pasado la mayor parte de esas horas velando por su descanso.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse en la habitación, Marco miró hacia la ventana con desconsuelo. Se fijó en la hora de su reloj y suspiró. Debía irse ya, antes de que Ace despertara y le echara la peor bronca de su vida. No era como si no supiera que debía enfrentarse a eso, pero el chico merecía tener mínimo unos cuantos días de tranquilidad después de lo que había sucedido.

Volvió su mirada hacia el pecoso, apreciando su tranquila imagen por un momento, y acomodó un poco su cabello antes de plantar un ligero beso sobre él. Esa noche Ace había dormido sobre su costado derecho, por lo que él estaba recostado a su espalda, abrazando su cintura con la mayor sutileza posible.

—Ahora te dan el alta, Ace —susurró, deslizando los dedos con ligereza por entre las hebras de cabello azabache—, así que ya no podré venir a verte en la noche y dormir contigo, al menos no hasta que tú lo decidas así. —Apoyó la frente en la nuca del chico, cerrando los ojos con pesadez—. Espero que puedas perdonar mi estupidez, porque quiero que sepas que no me rendiré hasta que lo hagas. Te extraño, amor.

Depositó un suave beso en su cuello y suspiró. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero entonces, de repente y sin ningún aviso, la mano de Ace se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, sujetándolo, y Marco sintió cómo se le paralizaba el corazón.

_Continuará…_


	17. Sólo cierra los ojos

[**Capítulo 16 ─ ****Sólo cierra los ojos**]

_«El sabio es sabio porque ama. El loco es loco porque piensa que puede entender el amor»_ ─Paulo Coelho

El silencio era insoportable. No sabía si en realidad todo estaba tan callado como parecía, o si sólo era el aturdimiento en sus oídos aislando todo sonido. Podría jurar que sería capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, claro, si éste no se hubiera detenido segundos atrás. Sus pulmones no parecían estar trabajando tampoco, y además de eso, la expectativa podría matarlo de un minuto a otro.

Tanta incertidumbre por un simple movimiento, movimiento que bien podría ─o no─ cambiarlo todo.

Ace le había sujetado el brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura, dejándolo paralizado _ipso facto_ e incapaz de reaccionar al hecho.

A pesar de todo, los segundos siguieron corriendo en el reloj de la pared y nada más ocurrió. Ni una palabra, ni un ademán. Nada. Marco tragó saliva. ¿Habría sido tan sólo una reacción inconsciente?

Cuando estaba a punto de intentar recuperar su extremidad, Ace se movió. Enroscó su brazo sano con el que había secuestrado, acurrucándose cual niño con su mantita favorita para la siesta. Parecía profundamente dormido.

Marco pudo sentir el momento en que sus ojos se humedecieron y la manera en que su corazón caía al suelo hecho pedazos.

Si tan sólo Ace lo buscara de esa forma estando despierto, si pudiera abrazarlo y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, susurrarle al oído cuánto lo amaba y besar cada parte de su rostro, él sería el hombre más feliz que alguna vez hubiera pisado la tierra.

Enterró aquél punzante dolor en el fondo de su alma y tomó una gran inhalación, intentando reponerse del golpe. Haló su brazo con cuidado, buscando el mejor ángulo para zafarse del agarre. Lo consiguió después de un par de intentos, deslizándose con suavidad fuera del calor corporal de su pecoso. Pero en lugar de aprovechar para alejarse corriendo, colocó la mano sobre el hombro del menor y le proporcionó una sutil caricia.

—No pretendo rendirme Ace —dijo con una voz que casi sonaba apretujada en el ahogamiento de su garganta—, volverás a estar entre mis brazos, _consciente_. Lo sé. —Plantó un último beso junto a su cuello —. Te amo.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó de la cama y caminó sigilosamente hacia la salida, dejando tras de sí un vacío silencioso al cerrar la puerta.

Una solitaria y dolorosa lágrima se deslizó por los parpados cerrados de Ace, abriéndose paso entre sus numerosas pecas hasta perderse más allá de su mentón, donde ya nadie sabría de su existencia.

—Eres un idiota…

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Tsubaki se despertó con un leve gruñido.

Aunque en realidad no le molestaba demasiado dormir en el tendido del suelo, tampoco era especialmente cómodo. Sobre todo si se movía lo suficiente como para terminar golpeándose la cara contra los pies de la cama.

Se incorporó sentado mientras sobaba su frente adolorida con una mano. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban cerradas, pero por la leve iluminación que se veía en la tela haría poco tiempo desde que amaneciera. Tomó su celular del buró y comprobó que aún era bastante temprano. Estaba sopesando la idea de volver a dormir cuando los escuchó.

Provenían de la cama, unos suaves jadeos mezclados con leves sollozos y una agitada respiración. Elevó la cabeza lo suficiente para dar un vistazo sobre el borde del colchón. Chopper parecía incómodo. Dormía con el ceño fruncido y se movía demasiado sobre las sabanas, murmurando entre sueños cosas que él no alcanzaba a entender.

Tsubaki se levantó del suelo y comenzó a sacudir a su amigo por los brazos.

—Chopper, despierta. Chopper. —El castaño no reaccionó, al parecer demasiado sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

—No… no lo hagas… —sollozó.

—¡Chopper!

—¡NO! —Chopper despertó con un sobre salto. Respiraba aún más agitado que antes y miró hacia todos lados como si quisiera identificar el lugar en donde estaba. Cuando su mente pareció darse cuenta de que se encontraba a salvo se calmó un poco. Miró a su amigo, todavía un poco desorientado—. ¿Tsubaki-kun?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mencionado con preocupación.

—S-sí, eso creo…

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Sólo… tuve un mal sueño —contestó el mayor, desviando la mirada hacia su regazo.

Kei se sentó a su lado en la cama—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —Chopper vaciló. No parecía cómodo respecto a ello—. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, fue sólo una sugerencia.

—No, yo… creo que sería mejor hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. —Tsubaki se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama y abrió los brazos hacia su amigo—. Ven aquí. —Chopper lo miró con duda, pero al final se deslizó por el colchón hasta quedar apoyado en el costado del otro y recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Kei rodeó su espalda con un brazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello en un intento por relajarlo—. ¿Qué soñaste?

Chopper respiró profundo. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto frente a él mientras comenzaba a hablar.

—Estaba en mi habitación, escondido bajo la cama, como si allí estuviera seguro. Fuera de ahí podía escuchar los gritos de mi padre; estaba realmente molesto. También oía los golpes, todos y cada uno de ellos. Pude contarlos —comentó con sorna, como si ése hecho le pareciera despreciable. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y la lentitud con la que hablaba fue incrementando conforme avanzaba con su relato—. Ahora no recuerdo con exactitud cuántos, pero sé que fueron demasiados. Y cosas, cayendo al suelo, haciéndose pedazos. Entonces, todo se detuvo. Creí que había terminado, así que me dispuse a salir de mi escondite, pero en ése momento la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y alguien cayó al suelo. Había… muchísima sangre —Chopper se ahogó con las palabras y Kei sobó su espalda como para ayudarlo a continuar—. Pude ver, justo frente a mí, los ojos de mi hermano. No había luz ni vida en ellos, sólo… estaban vacíos.

Chopper sollozó y se refugió en el pecho de su amigo, donde se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Tsubaki lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, y plantó un beso sobre su cabeza para en seguida susurrarle palabras para intentar tranquilizarlo. Le dolía demasiado verlo de esa forma, no le gustaba que sufriera en absoluto.

Cuando Chopper se calmó, un rato después, se separó del pecho del menor y talló sus ojos, intentando borrar el rastro de las lágrimas—. Lo siento.

—No lo hagas —dijo Kei, estirando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar, secándola en el proceso—. Está bien.

—Parece que últimamente he tomado la costumbre de llorar en tu pecho —comentó el mayor con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—No me molesta —le aseguró, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad—. Si necesitas desahogarte, aquí estaré.

Chopper creyó hundirse en la profundidad de esa mirada. No comprendía cómo Tsubaki podía poseer unos ojos tan intensos y a la vez tan tranquilizadores.

—Gracias —dijo por fin.

Tsubaki le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ternura—. No es nada. —Le acarició el cabello con suavidad—. Sobre esa pesadilla… —Chopper apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. Volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo y atrajo sus piernas hacia sí para abrazarlas—. No es la primera vez que te sucede, ¿verdad?

Chopper negó con la cabeza, colocando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas—. Solían ser bastante frecuentes cuando era más pequeño, aunque fueron cesando con el tiempo. Pero estos últimos días ya he tenido varias, no sé por qué.

—Lo lamento, quizá sea culpa mía. Te hice recordar el pasado la otra noche.

—No, está bien. En realidad creo que me ayudó hablar sobre eso con alguien más. Sólo… debo estar algo nervioso por la presencia de mi padre.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pedir ayuda a alguien? —insistió Kei.

—No tiene caso. No nos ha tocado un pelo desde que llegó. Tengo la esperanza de que continúe así hasta que se vaya de nuevo.

—¿Y ya ha dado fecha para ello? —preguntó el menor, resignado.

—No. Pero ya se ha quedado demasiado tiempo, no debe faltar mucho.

_"He escuchado eso antes"_ pensó para sí mismo—. Bien. —Tsubaki suspiró y se pasó una mano por entre el cabello. Chopper seguía abrazándose a sí mismo. Kei respiró profundo. Se metió bajo la cobija, acomodándose sobre su costado, y haló la muñeca de Chopper para indicarle que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez frente a frente lo atrajo hacia sí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. No terminaba de comprender ese instinto protector que el castaño despertaba en él, pero quería hacer que se sintiera seguro a su lado. Parecía que lo estaba logrando, dado que Chopper se acurrucó contra él en lugar de apartarlo.

—¿Por qué no intentas volver a dormir? —sugirió, hablando en voz baja como si estuviera contándole uno de sus más importantes secretos—. No te preocupes por las pesadillas, las ahuyentaré para ti.

Chopper sonrió, enternecido—. Está bien. —Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para plantarle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo—. Gracias —dijo antes de volver a acurrucarse en su pecho.

Tsubaki agradeció que no pudiera notar lo extremadamente rojo que su rostro se había puesto por la acción afectiva—. No hay… de qué.

Chopper ya estaba dormido otra vez.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«6:13 a.m.»

Antes, cuando era pequeño y demasiado despreocupado (más de lo que era en ése momento) los silencios solían ser tranquilizadores. Sobre todo en situaciones como esa. Sentado como estaba en el asiento del copiloto, con la ventanilla abajo y la ligera y fresca brisa golpeando en su rostro, desordenándole el cabello. Antaño, disfrutaba del silencio de su padre mientras éste conducía, le hacía sentir seguro, como si sólo tuviera que ir a donde el mayor lo guiara, como si eso fuera lo único que necesitara en la vida.

Ahora, en cambio, ése mismo silencio le parecía incómodo. Demasiado pesado, demasiado tenso, como si se tratara de una bomba de tiempo esperando explotar y acabar con todo.

Odiaba sentirse así, en especial después de todo el tiempo que había pasado sin ver a su padre. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, quería que esa tensión entre ellos desapareciera. Pero habían pasado días y nada parecía mejorar. Dragon no se veía como en disposición de arreglar las cosas, tampoco.

Suponía que entonces todo dependía de él.

—Hmm... ¿Papá?

—¿Qué sucede, Luffy?

—Me gustaría que habláramos... sobre Law.

El ceño de su padre se apretó ante la mención de su novio, pero por lo menos no frenó de golpe o hizo un movimiento brusco con el volante. Eso ya era algo.

—Sé que no te agrada mucho, pero...

—Luffy, en verdad no creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar sobre eso.

—¡Pero nunca es el momento adecuado! —reclamó el menor—, siempre estás trabajando, si te pido que lo hablemos después sólo me darás largas. Es importante para mí, por favor.

Dragon apretó ambas manos alrededor del volante, soltando el aire con cansancio—. Bien, tienes cerca de dos minutos antes de que lleguemos al restaurante. Habla.

Luffy inspiró profundamente. Ahora que tenía luz verde no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar.

—Entonces... decía que Law no te agrada mucho...

—Preferiría no tener que cruzarme con él, sí.

El menor hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Eer, sí. Supongo que puedo entenderlo, pero... papá, tú no lo conoces como yo.

—Luffy, se mudaron a la ciudad hace poco más de siete meses, ¿cuánto puedes conocerlo realmente?

—Más de lo que crees. —Dragon no pudo evitar mirar a su hijo de reojo. Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió por la seriedad que se detectaba en sus palabras—. Tú no estuviste aquí para verlo, pero yo lo viví. Conozco a Law de la misma forma en que él me conoce a mí. Sabe todo por lo que he pasado (Sí, papá, también _eso_). Incluso vio cómo me derrumbaba de nuevo, y no salió corriendo para evitar complicaciones. Él se quedó a mi lado, me tendió su mano para ayudarme a seguir adelante. Me ha apoyado como no tienes idea. Es por eso que lo amo.

—Me parece que son demasiado jóvenes para hablar seriamente del amor.

—Quizá lo seamos —dijo el menor después de unos segundos de silencio—, pero eso no quiere decir que mis sentimientos no sean verdaderos.

Dragon prefirió guardar silencio, pues en realidad no había mucho que pudiera decir. Si su hijo menor creía amar a ése chico, no habría nada que él dijera para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Después de todo, Luffy era obstinado y algo más. Mejor se lo dejaría al tiempo. Eran adolescentes, unos cuantos meses más y la novedad de la situación se acabaría, se interesarían por alguien más y se separarían. Así era como tenía que ser.

Aparcó el coche en un lugar libre junto a la acera. Del otro lado de la calle, **_El Baratie_** se preparaba para abrir sus puertas al público por un nuevo día.

Luffy tomó la mochila donde llevaba su uniforme de mesero y abrió la puerta, deslizando primero sus piernas al exterior. Antes de salir por completo se giró una vez más hacia su padre.

—¿Podrías, por lo menos, darle una oportunidad? No lo juzgues sin conocerlo, es lo único que te pido.

El menor le dedicó una última mirada a su padre, que bien podría pasar por una súplica silenciosa, antes de salir al exterior y cerrar la puerta.

Dragon soltó el aire (algo muy parecido a un suspiro cansado, pero sin llegar a serlo, porque él _no_ suspiraba) y regresó el coche al camino en dirección a Marine Ford.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Hospital General Sabaody ─ 12:06 p.m.»

Aunque Sabo no estaba seguro de _qué_ había pasado, sabía que _algo_ no iba como de costumbre. Su hermano cargaba una actitud bastante extraña desde que él había llegado esa mañana. Parecía ausente, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabo tenía una casi insana curiosidad acerca de qué podría ser tan importante como para distraer a Ace del hecho de que en unas cuantas horas estaría fuera del hospital y de regreso en casa, porque conociéndolo debería estar ansioso e impaciente, como si fuera un niño pequeño en un largo viaje que no puede dejar de preguntar si han alcanzado el esperado destino. Pero el pecoso sólo estaba ahí sentado, con la mirada posada en la pared frente a él sin siquiera enfocar. Respondía a sus ocasionales comentarios con una particular falta de interés y atención. Él ya no estaba seguro de si debía preocuparse o qué más hacer, pues por lo regular no solían pasar cosas buenas cuando Ace estaba _así_ de callado.

Ace salió por un momento de sus conflictivos pensamientos cuando escuchó el celular de su hermano sonar. Alcanzó a notar la mirada de soslayo que Sabo le envió antes de contestar el teléfono casi en medio de susurros, para acto seguido salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo y un poco confundido, aunque en realidad el extraño comportamiento del rubio parecía ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, un par de minutos después, Ace supo que se había equivocado, pues en realidad el sospechoso actuar de su hermano iba acompañado de la problemática avalancha que venía persiguiéndolo durante los últimos días.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó una vez que pudo recuperar su voz.

Verlo de frente era mucho peor que sólo escucharlo o sentirlo cerca, lo que ya era bastante decir. Esos intensos ojos azules estaban turbios, como es el océano en medio de una violenta tormenta. No brillaban con felicidad, no llevaban dentro esa luz incandescente que él tanto amaba presenciar.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Marco, dando unos vacilantes pasos dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—Creo que todo lo que había que decir entre nosotros ya ha sido dicho. —En cierta forma era verdad; él ya había escuchado todo lo que Marco sentía, aunque el hombre no estuviera al tanto de ello. Claro que, después de haberlo hecho, Ace no podría asegurar cuál de todos los sentimientos que bullían en su interior apuntaba a ganar: estaba demasiado aturdido como para decidirlo.

—Ace, por favor… sólo dame unos minutos.

Después de lo que había sucedido, cualquiera podría pensar que él se regodearía en el sufrimiento de Marco, quizá fuera lo más lógico, pero era imposible que lo hiciera. Ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro le causaba un terrible retortijón en el estómago, como si fuera capaz de enfermarse sólo con esa visión. Siendo sinceros, no le parecía una idea tan descabellada.

No contestó a la petición del rubio, pero tampoco le dijo que se fuera. Tan sólo adoptó una postura indiferente a su presencia. Marco supuso que era lo mejor que podría conseguir, y que en realidad debería considerarse afortunado.

—Quisiera disculparme contigo…

—¿Por qué, exactamente? —preguntó el pecoso, dedicándole una gélida mirada—. ¿Por romperme el corazón, o por no darme una razón para ello?

Marco hizo una mueca—. Por ambas, podría decirse. Más que nada quiero disculparme por todos los errores que he cometido que alguna vez te causaran dolor.

—Me gustaría saber cuáles son esos errores en realidad —replicó Ace.

Por un segundo Marco pareció dudar—. No estoy seguro de que sea prudente decírtelo ahora.

Ace soltó una ligera risa sardónica—. Eres imposible.

—Ace…

—Yo sólo quiero saber _por qué_, Marco —interrumpió el menor, dejando sin querer que cayeran sus barreras, permitiéndole a su acompañante distinguir la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué estás aquí ahora?

—Supongo que ambas cuestiones conllevan una misma respuesta. —Ace alzó una ceja y lo observó con apremio, instándole a que se la dijera. Marco dejó salir el aire y tomó valor para mirarlo a los ojos—. Es bastante simple, creo yo: te amo.

El pecoso bufó y se pasó la mano derecha por entre el cabello con frustración—. No logro comprenderte.

—No tienes que hacerlo, no en verdad. De eso se trata el amor, ¿no?

Ace desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario, pero aun así Marco alcanzó a notar la expresión molesta y confundida en su rostro, y a riesgo de estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo golpearan, se aventuró a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama.

—Creo que sí puedes entender que cuando una persona ama a otra lo único que quiere es que sea feliz, que tenga lo mejor.

—¿Esperabas hacerme feliz terminando conmigo? ¿De verdad consideras que eso es lo mejor para mí? —replicó Ace, dedicándole una mirada dolida.

—Creí que sería más como un beneficio a largo plazo. —Marco dejó caer sus hombros, casi como si estuviera aceptando su derrota—. Que al dejarte como lo hice podrías superarlo más rápido y salir adelante.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que _yo_ pienso? ¿Eso no te importa una mierda? —Ace arrojó la sabana lejos de su cuerpo y salió de la cama, rodeándola para llegar al lado donde se encontraba el mayor.

Marco se puso en pie de inmediato, preocupado por que Ace estuviera alterándose y llegara a hacerse daño. Eso era justo lo que había intentado evitar que sucediera.

Cuando Ace se colocó frente al rubio golpeó su pecho con el dedo índice, como si quisiera llegar a clavárselo—. Debiste haber tomado en cuenta lo que yo quería, ¿acaso no tengo voz ni voto en ésta situación? ¡Me afecta directamente, maldita sea! ¡No tienes idea de lo que he sufrido por esto!

—Lo sé —aseguró Marco, tomando con suavidad la mano que golpeaba su pecho entre las suyas. Ace lo veía con dolor, pero no se apartó. Marco le dio un apretón—. Lo sé porque yo lo he sufrido también.

—Sabías que sucedería y aun así… —Ace negó con la cabeza—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque estaba confundido, asustado, _desesperado_. Mi vida se convirtió en un caos de la noche a la mañana y yo me perdí en él. No quería arrastrarte conmigo y que quedaras atrapado. Se trata de algo mucho mayor a lo que alguna vez podría pedirte que hicieras por mí.

—¿No confías en mi fuerza, en que pueda manejarlo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero no confío en la mía. No sabía si podría hacerte feliz aún sobre esto. Supongo que mi peor temor era… descubrir que no.

Abrumado por el torrente de sentimientos que rugía dentro de él, Ace dio un paso al frente y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Parecía derrotado. Marco se tensó por un segundo, quizá por la sorpresa, pero enseguida su cuerpo se relajó. Con vacilación le rodeó el cuerpo con un brazo, como si tuviera miedo de tentar demasiado a su suerte.

—¿Por qué no dejaste que yo lo decidiera? —preguntó en un murmullo. Siempre le había gustado el aroma que Marco desprendía, esa mezcla varonil y embriagadora que se escabullía por sus fosas nasales acompañado de un agradable estremecimiento. En ése momento, también le entumecía bastante los sentidos.

—Porque soy un idiota —respondió Marco, apoyando la frente sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.

Marco esbozó una leve sonrisa, sin atisbo de alegría en ella. Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo rato, o al menos así se sintió para ellos. Ser los primeros en dar el siguiente paso los asustaba. Era simple, o arreglaban las cosas, o las arruinaban irremediablemente.

Ace cerró los ojos y, por un breve instante, se permitió disfrutar el presente. Inspirar con profundidad y llenarse de la esencia de Marco, sentir tan sólo su brazo rodeándole la cintura con sutileza y su aliento rozando su cabello, apenas logrando agitarlo. Escuchó su suave respiración y observó el movimiento de su pecho en consecuencia. Poco le faltó para enterrar el rostro en su cuello y plantarle un dulce beso, para percibir la presencia del hombre con cada uno de sus sentidos, y cuando el corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado no pudo frenar la pregunta que saltó de sus labios.

—¿Era verdad eso que dijiste? Sobre que no pretendías rendirte.

Marco se apartó de él, sin retirar las manos de sus hombros, y lo observó cara a cara, confundido—. ¿Cómo sabes…? —Dejó la pregunta al aire y abrió los ojos de par en par—. Sí estabas despierto esta mañana —afirmó.

Ace se mordió el labio con culpabilidad—. Digamos que no estaba tan inconsciente como aparentaba.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Supongo que… estaba asustado.

—¿De qué? ¿De mí?

Ace negó con la cabeza—. No, o al menos no exactamente. Era más bien de lo que sea que podría haber pasado si te enfrentaba en ése momento. De perder la tranquilidad… de perderte a ti para siempre. Sólo quería… guardarme la ocasión.

—Entonces, ¿sabías que venía a verte? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Lo descubrí en lo que yo supongo que fue la primera mañana. ¿En verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta?

—Bueno, sueles tener el sueño bastante pesado, pensé que si me iba antes de que despertaras todo estaría bien.

—Podría haberte funcionado, pero puedo reconocer cuando has dormido a mi lado, Marco. Además, aún recuerdo tu aroma.

Marco soltó el aire en una suave sonrisa. Parecía presagiar que eso era una buena señal—. Es increíble en verdad. Pensé que si llegabas a enterarte me echarías a patadas de la habitación.

El menor no sonrió ante el comentario, con la mente un tanto perdida en algún otro lugar—. Quizá debí haberlo hecho —comentó distraído, apartándose un poco del rubio con la mirada enfocada en algo que estaba más allá de la ventana, en el mundo exterior—. Supongo que pensé en ello, sólo que… no pude. No tuve la fuerza necesaria para alejarte de mí, pero tampoco para pedirte que te quedaras.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el mayor, colocándose a su espalda.

Ace se encogió de hombros—. Vulnerabilidad, probablemente. La verdad es que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, te perdoné hace tiempo. Después de todo, no puedo odiarte, ni guardarte rencor. Perdoné que me dejaras, y perdoné el dolor que me causaste al hacerlo. Pero a pesar de que lo hice, seguía asustado. Me aterraba permitir que regresaras a mi vida, que la ilusión de tenerte me hiciera feliz, y que después volvieras a irte. Aún me aterra, en realidad. Ese fue, tal vez, uno de los momentos de mayor fragilidad que he tenido en mi vida. Me sentí débil y destrozado. No fue agradable, y no deseo volver a sentirme de esa forma.

Marco dio un paso al frente y sujetó el brazo sano de Ace, haciendo que girara de frente a él—. Te aseguro que no volveré a dejarte, no por voluntad propia.

—Ya una vez prometiste algo así. ¿Cómo saber que ahora lo cumplirás? ¿Cómo puedo siquiera confiar en ti?

Los ojos azules se inundaron de tristeza y se desviaron hacia el suelo al momento en que el hombre soltaba su brazo. Aparentemente no tenía una respuesta para él.

—Decirte que te amo más que a mi propia vida ya no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

A Ace se le formó un asfixiante nudo en la garganta. Le gustaría contestar que sí, pero la verdad era que no lo sabía. No podía estar seguro de nada.

—Marco —murmuró, acariciando la mejilla del mayor con su mano derecha, acto que captó su atención—. No sé cuál es esa situación que llevó a que te alejaras de mí, pero yo era tu pareja, debiste haber confiado en que te apoyaría, decirme la verdad para afrontarlo juntos.

El rubio posó su mano sobre aquella que le acariciaba el rostro—. No quería que te sacrificaras por mí.

—Ése es el problema, grandísimo idiota —replicó Ace con exasperación—. Yo _te amo_, estar a tu lado no es un sacrificio. Necesitas entender eso, maldita sea. Yo no te habría abandonado… así como tú no me abandonaste cuando te necesité.

Marco lo miró con un poco de sorpresa, a lo que contestó dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

—Me tomó unos días, pero pude recordarlo todo. Me refiero a todo lo que dijiste mientras estuve inconsciente. Recuerdo cada una de las veces que me pediste despertar, que me pediste volver a tu lado. No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo hacerlo… pero no puedo. Necesito seguridad, Marco. Necesito sentir que las cosas están solucionadas, que no se van a derrumbar a la primera brisa que corra entre nosotros.

—Me gustaría poder decirte que no lo harán, pero…

—No quieres hacer promesas que no sabes si puedes cumplir —completó Ace. Marco lo observó con una profunda tristeza inundando sus ojos—. Entonces, supongo que eso es todo.

Ace hizo el amago de darle la espalda, pero Marco lo detuvo y lo atrajo hacia sí, manteniéndolo a menos de un centímetro de su cuerpo. Al pecoso se le cortó la respiración debido a la cercanía y a la profundidad de esos ojos azules que lo observaban con la más absoluta determinación.

—No puedes vivir teniéndole miedo al futuro. Es justamente eso lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí, mi propio miedo a que terminara arruinando tu vida o que no fueras feliz a mi lado. Te alejé de mí porque quería protegerte y mira cómo resulto, ¡casi te asesinan! —Marco negó con la cabeza y colocó la mano en la nuca del menor, inclinándose hasta que sus frentes se apoyaron una en la otra—. Cometí un error, no voy a cometerlo de nuevo. Si algún día decides que ya no quieres seguir a mi lado, respetaré esa decisión, pero no voy a adelantarme a ella. No lo hagas tampoco.

—Marco…

—No, sé que puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo lograr que vuelvas a sentirte seguro a mi lado, que volvamos a estar unidos, sólo… sólo necesito tiempo. Y tú necesitas saberlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Saber qué? —preguntó el menor, confundido.

—Necesitas comprenderlo, el por qué hice esto. No ahora, pero sí muy pronto. Debo explicarte todo, para que veas el panorama completo. Después de eso, aceptaré cualquier conclusión a la que hayas llegado. Yo ya tomé mi decisión Ace, sólo falta que tú lo hagas también. ¿Puedes darme tan siquiera esa oportunidad? ¿El beneficio de la duda?

Ace inspiró profundamente—. ¿Te das cuenta de que en todo sentido me estás pidiendo que vuelva a confiar ciegamente en ti? Es muy difícil hacerlo, sobre todo para alguien a quien no le gusta bajar sus defensas. Sería como tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

Marco apretó los labios en una fina línea y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, derrotado—. Sí, sería algo así.

El menor cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Espero que valga la pena el golpe.

Marco levantó la cabeza al escucharlo. Ace lo miró a los ojos, y él supo que no estaba mintiendo. Sonrió todo lo amplio que era posible, aliviado y feliz, y no lo pensó antes de estrechar al chico contra su cuerpo. Ace no se quejó, así que lo tomó como una buena señal. Lo apretó entre sus brazos tanto como era posible sin llegar a lastimarlo, y juraría por Dios que sintió un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. No le importó, porque Ace estaba rodeando su cintura con su brazo sano, y él casi podría morir de felicidad.

—Te odio —masculló el menor contra la tela de su camisa. Seguía sin apartarse de él ni un centímetro.

—No importa —aseguró Marco—, yo te amo lo suficiente como para pasarlo por alto, eso y cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Esa no debería ser mi línea, en todo caso?

—No te detendré si quieres decirla.

Ace negó con la cabeza, un tanto divertido aunque no lo admitiera—. Eres un tramposo —dijo al momento en que se despegaba del pecho del mayor lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

Marco dejó salir una sutil sonrisa—. No puedes culparme por intentarlo —replicó, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

No, suponía que no podía hacerlo.

—Te lo advierto, si me haces trampas te dolerá.

—¿No crees que ya me has torturado lo suficiente?

Ace se encogió de hombros—. Quién sabe, quizá te haga falta un poco más. Sólo para estar seguros.

Marco sonrió con diversión y acompañó la caricia en su rostro con la otra mano, acunándolo con dulzura, mientras lo observaba a los ojos con una intensa fascinación. Se tomó un momento para disfrutarlo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentidos lo guiaran. Percibió con cierto deleite la manera en que las yemas de los dedos del mayor se deslizaban por la piel de su rostro y a veces jugaban con algunos mechones de su cabello. Escuchó la pausada respiración de su acompañante y en un acto reflejo intentó sincronizarla con la suya propia. Alargó su mano derecha a tientas hasta que encontró el rostro del otro y se guió por él, delineando sus mejillas, su nariz y sus suaves labios.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Marco estaba a menos de dos centímetros de distancia. Sus frentes se apoyaban entre sí y respiraban tan cerca que casi podía sentir la manera en que sus alientos se mezclaban. El hombre lo observó con añoranza.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Con ése simple susurro su corazón comenzó a latir como desquiciado.

—Siempre has hecho lo que has querido, ¿ahora vas a pedirme permiso?

Marco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa coqueta—. No es más que una mera formalidad, en verdad.

Ace rió suavemente y el mayor aprovechó para cortar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

Una suave descarga eléctrica corrió por su columna vertebral y erizó cada uno de los bellos en su cuerpo. Sus labios se presionaron con suavidad durante unos cuantos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse entre ellos, amoldándose, entrelazándose en medio de un cariño inconmensurable, permitiéndoles captar el sabor del otro en su propia boca. Suspiros brotaban sin importar a quién de los dos le pertenecieran, pues compartían cada uno de los aspectos de ese momento, así como el alivio y la felicidad del acto. Por ése momento no había inseguridades, ni problemas ni dudas. Eran sólo ellos dos y sus sentimientos sempiternos.

—Oye Ac-¡Oh!

Terminaron el beso cuando escucharon la voz de alguien más en la habitación. Ni siquiera notaron el momento en que la puerta había sido abierta, metidos como estaban en su propio mundo.

Bascud los miraba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, notablemente sorprendido. Ace no estaba seguro de si estaba sorprendido de encontrarlos besándose, o de que hubiera sido más pronto de lo que había pensado. No importaba mucho en realidad.

—Eem, yo… esperaré afuera —dijo el castaño, señalando con el pulgar hacia el pasillo a su espalda como si quisiera reafirmar su comentario, antes de salir y volver a cerrar la puerta.

—Bueno, eso fue inoportuno —comentó Marco. No había dejado de abrazar a Ace en ningún momento.

—Tienes suerte de que él ya no quiera asesinarte.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo que me recuerda, ¿le mencionaste a tu abuelo que terminamos? —preguntó con curiosidad—. Lo digo porque, bueno, _sigo vivo_.

El menor rió con diversión—. No, no lo hice. No hubo tiempo. —Ace colgó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Marco—. Espero no tener que hacerlo.

—Yo también lo espero.

—Sabes que esto aún no ha terminado, ¿verdad? No será tan fácil para ti.

—Lo sé. Pero valdrá la pena —aseguró el mayor, sonriendo e inclinándose para plantarle un beso un poco más corto que el anterior. Suspiró sobre sus labios—. _Dios_, te amo tanto.

Ace sonrió y haló de su cuello para que volviera a acercarse. Después de todo, Bascud podía esperarlo un par de minutos más.

**_o~o_**

Después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Bascud se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Él ya no tenía dudas respecto a los sentimientos de Marco por Ace. Como le había dicho a su amigo; verlo sufrir de la manera en que lo hizo le aclaró todo, y le alegraba ver a su amigo feliz. Claro que eso no significaba que Marco no fuera un idiota, y si cometía la estupidez de volver a romperle el corazón a Ace, él mismo se encargaría de enterrar su cadáver en el bosque.

Decidió que les daría un poco más de privacidad, así que se dirigió a los jardines del establecimiento. Se acercó a la fuente que colgaba de una de las paredes y apoyó los antebrazos en la barda que la rodeaba. Le gustaba mucho ver el agua fluir, en cierta forma le parecía algo relajante.

Su celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era un nuevo mensaje. Internamente deseó que fuera la respuesta que había estado esperando. Desbloqueó la pantalla y abrió la conversación.

«(12:40 p.m) **De: Bascud  
_Estaba pensando en que quizá podríamos salir después, quizá el próximo fin de semana. Ya sabes, tú y yo. Creo que te debo una noche en el club, después de cómo terminó la última._**_»_

«(1:04 p.m) **De: Nojiko  
_Suena bien, me encantaría. Tú invitas los tragos._**_»_

«(1:06 p.m) **De: Bascud  
_Hecho._**_»_

Bascud se permitió una leve sonrisa. No quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pero quizá esta vez fuera diferente. Nojiko era fantástica, y no sólo por lo guapa que era, sino por la increíble persona que él estaba conociendo. Quizá ella era lo que necesitaba. Quizá con ella podría…

—¿Bascud?

Su línea de pensamiento se vio abruptamente interrumpida por el sonido de aquella voz femenina a su lado. Voz que él conocía muy bien. Tragó saliva y se giró para enfrentarla.

La chica era guapa, por supuesto, e iba tan despampanante como siempre. Su cabello rubio caía por su espalda como una cascada de oro y algunos mechones se enrollaban a los costados de su rostro, realzando el rubor de sus mejillas y sus deslumbrantes ojos celestes. Sus labios, tan rojos como un tomate maduro, se curvearon en una sonrisa al verlo de frente.

—Elizabeth.

—Sabía que eras tú —dijo ella, acercándose unos cuantos pasos más.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás enferma? —Bascud no estaba seguro de cómo sonaba su propia voz, su mente seguía algo aturdida por la imagen de ella parada justo frente a él. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, lo que sólo hizo que los recuerdos se agolparan en su cabeza.

—Oh no, sólo vine por una revisión de rutina, pero estoy perfecta. Creí haberte visto cuando pasé cerca de aquí y decidí que sería buena idea saludarte.

Él apretó la mandíbula—. Claro, seguro. —Si ella captó el tono cortante en su voz, no dio señas de ello.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —preguntó Elizabeth con amabilidad.

—Visito a un amigo.

—¿En serio? ¿A quién, si se puede saber?

—No lo conoces.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, creí que conocía a todos tus amigos.

_"Sí, seguro que los conoces muy bien"_ pensó para sus adentros—. Ace es diferente. Es un nuevo y muy buen amigo. —_Uno de verdad _quiso añadir.

—Bueno, me alegra escucharlo. Espero que se recupere pronto. —Bascud se limitó a asentir. Ella dio otro par de pasos más cerca, terminando con la distancia que había entre ambos—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos. Tal vez puedas acompañarme a cenar o a beber algo, más tarde. Por los viejos tiempos.

—Lo lamento, pero ya tengo planes para esta noche —contestó, dedicándole una falsa sonrisa de disculpa.

—Oh, qué mala suerte. Quizá otro día entonces.

—No lo creo, Elizabeth —dijo el castaño dejando la condescendencia de lado. No le agradaba la manera en que ella actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido—. Eso no va a pasar.

—Vamos Bascud, no seguirás enojado por lo que pasó hace tiempo, ¿o sí?

El chico bufó con desdén—. ¿Te refieres a haberte acostado con el que hasta entonces consideraba mi mejor amigo? —preguntó con un tono mordaz—. Lo lamento, pero no tengo muchos motivos para brindar _por los viejos tiempos_. En ése entonces no te importé un comino, ni tampoco todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos. Yo te quería, te _amaba_, y decidiste echarlo todo por la borda cuando me engañaste.

—Yo no lo llamaría un engaño —replicó ella a la defensiva—. Fue sólo… un desliz.

—¿Un _desliz_? ¿Así vamos a llamarlo ahora? —resopló y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Estuviste viéndome la cara de imbécil con él por dos meses. Si no los hubiera encontrado aquella tarde, quién diablos sabe por cuánto tiempo más habrían continuado así.

—Bueno, ¿y qué más da? —refunfuñó ella, mirándolo con una furia retadora—. No puedes guardar rencor por algo que pasó hace más de un año, Bascud. Es infantil y estúpido.

—No les guardo rencor —contradijo el castaño, irguiéndose cuan alto era—. Lo que ustedes hagan o dejen de hacer me tiene sin cuidado. Por mí, pueden montarse una orgía si quieren. Es simplemente que no soy idiota, Elizabeth. No te quiero devuelta en mi vida porque ya no figuras nada dentro de ella.

—Pues bien, como desees —masculló ella entre dientes—. Pero te lo advierto, no importa con quién salgas o dónde busques, jamás encontrarás a nadie como yo.

Bascud sonrió con socarronería—. Mira tú, es un gran alivio saberlo.

Elizabeth dio una patada al suelo, como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche, y le dio la espalda para retirarse tratando de mantener la cabeza en alto.

Internamente, Bascud se preguntó cómo fue que alguna vez pudo amar a alguien así. Debió haber sido un completo idiota.

Su celular volvió a vibrar en su mano, donde lo había mantenido durante todo el encuentro con su exnovia.

«(1:24 p.m) **De: Nojiko  
_Entonces es una cita._**_»_

Sonrió. Ya era momento de dejar aquél tropiezo muy atrás.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Después de haber dejado el hospital, Sabo se dirigió a su casa. Marco prometió llamarle si la charla con Ace no salía especialmente bien, pero hasta entonces él tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Tuvo que tomar el bus, dado que su padre se había llevado el coche esa mañana. Las últimas cinco cuadras hacia su destino las recorrió caminando. Cuando llegó a casa soltó un suspiro mientras atravesaba el sendero de entrada. Quizá pudiera llamar a Perona para que le ayudara y le hiciera compañía. Por alguna razón, ése día la idea de estar solo le entristecía bastante.

Una vez frente a la puerta metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, pero no encontró nada—. Oh, mierda. —Buscó en el bolsillo izquierdo, pero ahí sólo estaban su celular y su cartera. Tanteó los bolsillos traseros para ver si, por casualidad, encontraba un bultito en alguno de ellos, pero no halló nada. Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta del momento en que las llaves se le salieron del bolsillo—. Joder, no otra vez.

Todo pasó en un segundo. Una mano salió de la nada alargándose a un lado de su cabeza, mano que sostenía un juego de llaves que tintinearon al chocar unas contra otras. Llaves que eran las suyas.

—Creí que dejarías de guardar cosas en los bolsillos. (*)

Contuvo la respiración al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba como a unas cincuenta revoluciones por segundo.

Conocía esa voz. Era la misma voz que constantemente había escuchado en sueños durante los últimos seis meses.

Ignorando por completo las llaves que aún colgaban frente a él fue dándose la vuelta con lentitud, casi con miedo, para poder ver a quien estaba parado a su espalda.

Sus ojos temblaron al verlo. Era tan alto como lo recordaba, y vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla algo gastados y una camiseta azul marino que le quedaba un poco holgada. Su desordenada melena rubia seguía cayéndole por la espalda hasta rozarle la cintura. La única diferencia era, quizá, la manera en que su fleco iba recogido a un costado de su rostro por un par de broches, dejando a la vista unos hipnóticos ojos azules.

—Killer… —susurró en un hilo de voz.

El aludido sonrió, y dado que era obvio que las llaves habían pasado a un segundo plano, bajó el brazo—. Hola Sabo —dijo dando un paso más cerca.

—¿_Hola_? —repitió el menor en un tono que reflejaba indignación e incredulidad mezclados. La sonrisa de Killer desapareció. Sabo avanzó un paso y empujó al chico en el pecho, lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Repitió el movimiento conforme hablaba—: Te vas por seis meses —empujón— en los que prácticamente —empujón— no he sabido nada de ti —empujón—, ¿y dices _hola_? ¡Tú, maldito idiota! —un empujón más fuerte—, ¡imbécil! —uno aún más fuerte—, ¡insensible!

—Sabo, ¡para! —Killer detuvo las manos del chico y forcejeó un poco con él, hasta que el menor resopló con molestia y se libró de él con un brusco movimiento. Bueno, al menos no volvió a golpearlo—. Escucha, yo…

El resto de lo que fuera a decir murió en su garganta cuando el menor se abalanzó hacia él, colgándose de su cuello al rodearlo con ambos brazos.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —murmuró junto a su oído.

Killer, que se había quedado paralizado de sorpresa, tragó saliva y con una leve vacilación rodeó el cuerpo del otro con sus brazos. Al ver que no había resistencia suspiró de alivio y lo apretó contra sí, como si tenerlo cerca fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte, y enterró el rostro en su cabello—. Estoy aquí, bebé, y no volveré a irme.

Sabo colocó las manos a los costados de la cabeza de su novio y se separó de él apenas un par de centímetros. Lo miró a los ojos, hundiéndose en las profundidades del océano que representaban. El anhelo era palpable en ambos, en la conexión de sus miradas no había otra cosa más que necesidad. La necesidad de su amor.

—En verdad te odio.

Killer esbozó una sonrisa ladeada—. Lo sé.

Entonces, por fin, Sabo se lanzó a besarlo. Sus labios se fundieron con cariño y dulzura, reconociéndose entre ellos. Reencontrándose, transmitiendo todo lo que no pudieron mientras estuvieron separados. Después, todo fue un poco más intenso. Se buscaban casi de forma automática, pues la atracción que existía entre ambos era tal que los empujaba hacia el otro. Se abrazaron y besaron con la desesperación que se había acumulado en sus pechos después de tanto tiempo sin tenerse, con la seguridad de que no volverían a permitir que sucediera. No lo soportarían.

Sí, era verdad que aún tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, y que Killer le debía cerca de mil explicaciones. Pero eso sería después. Ahora, lo único que quería era disfrutar del momento.

_Continuará…_

* * *

(*)Referencia al capítulo 16 de _Historia de Tres Hermanos_, cuando Killer le regresa su celular a Sabo y éste dice que "dejará de guardar cosas en sus bolsillos".


	18. Tan cerca que no puedo tocarte

[**Capítulo 17 ─ Tan cerca que no puedo tocarte**]

«_Así que vamos a construir un puente, sí  
desde tu lado al mío  
Yo seré quien lo cruce  
Sólo dime que éste no es el final de la línea_»  
─Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato, _Up_

Para cuando el oxígeno en sus pulmones se agotó, Sabo recordó que aún se encontraban frente a la puerta de su casa, y que cualquier persona que pasara por la calle podría verlos ahí todos acaramelados, por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a apartarse de los labios de Killer ─no sin antes plantarle un último suave beso. Se descolgó de su cuello y volvió a colocar los talones en el suelo ─porque sí, se había colocado de puntas para besar al mayor con más comodidad, malditos fueran él y su jodida altura.

Killer le acarició las acaloradas mejillas con suavidad, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Él no necesitaba un espejo para saber lo muy rojas que estarían en ése momento. Algo avergonzado, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Quizá sea mejor que vayamos adentro.

Un asentimiento fue la respuesta del mayor y Sabo se giró hacia la puerta. No fue sino hasta que la perilla no cedió en su intento por abrirla que recordó que seguía asegurada. Killer pareció ahogar una risa.

—Creo que necesitarás esto —dijo, un atisbo de diversión adornando su voz. Si era posible, Sabo enrojeció aún más. Tomó el juego de llaves que su acompañante le ofrecía, agradeciéndole en un murmullo atropellado, para en seguida volver a girarse.

Una vez en el interior de la casa Sabo se dirigió directo a la cocina. Necesitaba despejar su mente, pues lo muy aturdida que ésta aún se encontraba no le permitía pensar con claridad. Quizá un vaso de agua ayudaría. Le sirvió uno a Killer también, y después de darle un trago al propio pudo respirar con menos agitación.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que volverías? —preguntó, con la mente un poco más despejada como para poder pensar en algo más que no fuera arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo. Si lo pensaba bien, cuando recién lo vio no había carburado que, según él sabía, Killer debería estar en Skypea, a kilómetros de distancia.

Killer sostuvo su vaso en movimiento, jugando con el suave balanceo del agua en el interior—. Llegamos a la ciudad ayer, pero ya era noche y entre eso y el tiempo que me tomó arreglar algunas cosas inaplazables, se hizo demasiado tarde como para visitarte. No te llamé, tampoco, porque quería conservar la sorpresa.

—Sí, bueno, definitivamente me sorprendiste. Sobre todo porque habías dicho que no podrías venir durante las vacaciones —comentó, levantando una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

Los ojos azules del mayor parecieron cubrirse con alguna sombra antes de que desviara la atención al recipiente en su mano—. Sí, lo recuerdo, pero los planes cambian.

A Sabo no le pasó desapercibida la amargura impregnada en su voz. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y dejó el vaso en la encimera de la cocina. Ya era tiempo de que Killer abandonara todo ese misterio y los secretos que tanto insistía en guardarle.

Caminó los escasos pasos que los separaban y, con suavidad, colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de Killer. El mayor levantó la mirada de golpe, sorprendido por su acción. Al parecer no se había percatado del momento en el que se acercó a él, lo que sólo le confirmaba su distracción.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que está pasando contigo? —preguntó en voz baja. Intentó que no sonara como una exigencia, pues él no quería presionarlo demasiado. Quizá no supiera con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, pero basándose en el comportamiento de Killer podía suponer que se trataba de algo que lo afectaba hasta cierto nivel emocional, por lo menos.

—Es… algo un poco complicado de explicar.

—Trataré de comprenderlo, entonces.

—Correcto, bien. —Killer asintió, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante—. ¿Podríamos ir a tu habitación?

—Está bien —contestó Sabo, sonriéndole con dulzura. Tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarlo, saliendo del comedor y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

En realidad no era necesario que su novio lo llevara de la mano, pues él ya conocía la ubicación del cuarto, pero en lugar de remarcar este hecho prefirió darle un ligero apretón. De alguna forma ese pequeño contacto le parecía reconfortante.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sabo dejó que su acompañante pasara antes que él. Killer se sentó en el borde de la cama, agotamiento asomándose a través de su mirada. Él cerró la puerta, más por comodidad que porque en verdad lo necesitaran para tener privacidad en una casa vacía, y fue a sentarse a su lado.

Aunque había decidido darle a Killer el tiempo que necesitara, no esperó mucho antes de que comenzara a hablar.

—Lo primero que necesitas saber, es que mi padre no se trasladó a Skypea por cuestiones de trabajo.

Sabo parpadeó con confusión—. ¿Entonces por qué?

Killer apoyó los codos en las rodillas, inclinándose al frente, y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos—. Porque el hospital en Skypea está mejor equipado para el tratamiento contra el cáncer.

Sabo se quedó sin habla. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía encontrar su voz, que parecía haberse hundido en su garganta. Aunque, aún si la encontrara, no tenía idea de qué podría decir al respecto. Killer dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, suspirando.

—Le diagnosticaron cáncer pancreático en noviembre. Para ése momento ya había avanzado demasiado. La mejor opción era ir a Skypea, así que eso hizo. Yo no estuve enterado de nada, hasta el día en que se fue. Entonces me contó lo que pasaba, y me pidió que lo pensara unos días antes de decidir si lo acompañaría o no. Aun así, no necesité pensarlo en absoluto. Tú lo sabes, esa misma tarde te dije que me iría también.

Sí, Sabo podía recordarlo, el cómo Killer apareció en su casa para informarle que partiría tras su padre en cuanto concluyera el semestre, a pesar de que horas atrás le había asegurado que no lo haría. No comprendió su repentino cambio de opinión, hasta ése momento.

—Pero entonces, si han vuelto, ¿tu padre se encuentra mejor? —preguntó con un toque de esperanza en su voz. Esperanza que se volatilizó en los siguientes segundos.

Killer apretó el agarre de sus manos y negó con la cabeza—. En realidad, volvimos porque ya no hay nada qué hacer para ayudarlo. —Sabo estuvo seguro de sentir que su alma caía a sus pies—. Es algo así como su último deseo; morir en el lugar donde nació, el que considera su hogar. Yo no podía negárselo.

Por mucho que Killer estuviera tratando de contener sus emociones, Sabo podía detectar el profundo dolor que inundaba su voz. Alargó su mano y apretó las de su novio. Él podía recordar el cómo era Killer cuando hablaba de su padre, la forma en que su sonrisa parecía volverse permanente y el cariño se impregnaba en cada palabra. Killer adoraba a su padre, y él era en realidad la única familia que aún tenía.

Comprendió entonces lo que Killer había querido decir con "complicado de explicar". No se refería a los sucesos, sino a sus emociones con respecto a ellos.

—Lo lamento tanto, aunque sé que no es ningún consuelo.

Killer esbozó una débil sonrisa. Sujetó la mano del menor y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar—. En realidad, ayuda más de lo que crees.

Sabo le sonrió levemente, sin alegría en el gesto. Él no estaba muy convencido de eso, y le habría gustado ser capaz de aportarle una ayuda mejor que sólo su simple presencia. Lamentablemente, eso era lo único que podía darle. Y su apoyo emocional, claro está.

Se inclinó para acercarse lo suficiente y plantarle un beso en los labios. Uno suave, como para que Killer pudiera sentir que no estaba solo. Esa había sido toda su intención, en verdad. Fue por eso que se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su nuca que lo presionaba más cerca, al mismo tiempo en que la lengua de Killer se colaba entre sus labios. Dominante, como si quisiera demostrar control desde el primer momento.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, se encontró a sí mismo con la espalda contra el colchón. Killer estaba posicionado sobre él, acorralándolo con manos y rodillas a sus costados, presionando sus cuerpos e invadiendo su boca con cada vez más intensidad. Sabo, desorientado y ya casi sin oxígeno, colocó las manos en los hombros de su novio para sostenerse de él y rompió el beso, arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento por inspirar mayor cantidad de aire. El mayor aprovechó para bajar por su cuello, besando su piel casi con hambre, logrando que se le escaparan un par de jadeos en medio de su agitada respiración.

No fue sino hasta que sintió las manos de Killer tratando de alzar su camiseta que logró reaccionar. Se apresuró a frenarlo con sus propias manos, pero el mayor no cedió con sus intensos besos.

—Killer, para… no creo que sea apropiado, justo ahora… —un leve jadeo interrumpió sus palabras cuando el mayor mordió su cuello, justo donde sabía que era su punto débil—, detente… no estás en condiciones…

—Estoy perfectamente —aseguró Killer, murmurando junto a su oreja. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, lo que no debería considerarse justo en tal situación.

—Necesitamos hablar —insistió, sosteniendo el rostro del otro con sus manos para que cesara de besar su cuello de aquella forma tan apasionada.

—No lo creo. —Killer se las arregló para volver a alcanzar sus labios, dándole otro beso demandante que le robó el aliento más rápido de lo que creyó que era posible. Aun así, Sabo hizo otro intento de apartarlo. Esto se sentía algo extraño. No que fuera desagradable, pero la actitud de Killer le parecía un poco… distante. Como si estuviera tratando de enterrar todas sus emociones en una coraza de hierro, donde ni siquiera él pudiera alcanzarlas.

—Killer…

—Sólo necesito olvidar todo —interrumpió el mayor, sujetándole la cintura firmemente con ambas manos y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, cortando la distancia que aún hubiera entre ellos—. Ayúdame en eso, Sabo.

Sabo dejó de respirar. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella petición.

Killer aprovechó su aparente indecisión para colar una mano bajo su camiseta, viajando a su espalda baja y apretando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, acomodándose entre sus piernas en una posición en la que sus pelvis friccionaran.

Jadeó, abrumado. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? No tenía idea. En ningún momento de su relación había tenido que enfrentarse a una situación como esta. ¿Esto era siquiera moralmente correcto? Es decir, Killer estaba casi ─si no era que por completo─ destrozado a nivel emocional, así que podría decirse que actuaba por mero instinto de supervivencia. Quizá esto ni siquiera le ayudara en absoluto. Pero él había dicho que lo necesitaba. Que esto era lo que le ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Y eso era lo que Sabo deseaba; ayudarle a salir a flote.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Killer y haló de él, lanzándose de inmediato contra sus labios, luchando con intensidad por ver quién conseguía el control del momento.

Al final, él en verdad no podía decirle que no.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Hospital General Sabaody»

Después de que Bascud volviera a la habitación sólo para informarle que tenía que irse, pero que le llamaría más tarde para checar qué tal iba con lo del alta ─aunque Ace estaba seguro de que su amigo _no_ tenía ningún lugar al que ir─, se quedó por completo a solas con Marco, sin la sensación incómoda de que alguien afuera estaba esperando para poder entrar sin interrumpir. Quizá fuera por eso por lo que Bascud se había ido en primer lugar.

En ése momento se encontraban ambos recostados en la cama, besándose. No habían hecho mucho más que eso después de su discusión, a pesar de que Ace sabía que aún había muchas cosas que debían hablar y aclarar respecto a ellos. Le había dicho a Marco que _esto_ aún no terminaba, y lo decía en serio. Él necesitaba algo de tiempo para arreglar sus inseguridades respecto a su relación. En realidad, _ambos_ lo necesitaban. La distancia entre ellos no podía desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, después de todo, aún si en ése instante no lograba mantenerse lejos de los labios del rubio. Nadie podía culparlo, con todo el tiempo que pasó extrañándolo horriblemente ─bien, no habían sido más de unas semanas, pero se había sentido como una maldita eternidad.

Marco estaba de costado, apoyando un codo en la almohada y con la otra mano situada en su cintura, de vez en cuando deslizándola con suavidad aún sobre la bata de hospital. Él, por su parte, se encontraba sobre su espalda, con su única mano sana enredándose en el cabello del mayor mientras sus labios jugaban unos con otros, entrelazándose como los hilos que componen una tela. Hasta el momento habían logrado mantener todo en un nivel bastante tranquilo, con nada mucho más intenso que unos ocasionales roces de lengua. Aun así, Ace podía sentir que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, y poco tenía que ver con la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Marco se inclinó un poco más cerca, casi colocándose sobre él, y Ace intentó hacer lo mismo, elevando un poco su torso como para acortar la ya de por sí poca distancia entre ellos, dejando salir un suspiro cuando el mayor le dio una leve mordida a su labio inferior. Quiso regresarle el gesto, pero se vio interrumpido cuando un dolor punzante esparciéndose por su espalda baja le tomó por sorpresa, por lo que no logró reprimir el quejido que escapó de sus labios.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Marco inmediatamente, mirándolo con preocupación.

Ace volvió a recostarse en el colchón, tomando una profunda respiración cuando ése dolor punzante se hizo un poco más fuerte en el segundo anterior a que su espalda reposara en las sábanas por completo. Dejó salir el aire casi con alivio. El dolor seguía ahí, pero era un poco más soportable ahora. En realidad siempre tenía aunque fuera una pizca de molestia presente, incluso con todos los medicamentos que le daban para cesarlo, por lo que se había ido acostumbrando a él.

—Estoy bien —dijo por fin, dedicándole al mayor una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Es sólo que, bueno, los analgésicos no pueden durar para siempre.

Un segundo fue necesario para que Marco comprendiera bien de lo que estaba hablando ―y entonces sus facciones parecieron endurecerse como la roca. Ace casi estuvo seguro de haber visto destellos de furia rugiendo a través de sus azules ojos, pero se fueron tan pronto como aparecieron cuando Marco cambió esa expresión asesina por una de culpabilidad y dolor propios. La mano que hasta entonces había permanecido en su cintura se movió para acariciar sus mejillas con delicadeza, apenas rozándole con la yema de los dedos, ahí donde él sabía que aún podían apreciarse signos de los moretones y golpes que le habían quedado tras la pelea. Para ser sinceros, los de su rostro habían sido los más leves.

—Quería matarlos —confesó Marco. Su voz era baja, como un suave susurro, pero la sinceridad impregnada en sus palabras sólo podía ser catalogada como _peligrosa_—. Cuando me enteré de lo que te había pasado, más aun cuando vi todo el daño que te habían hecho, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la manera más dolorosa de asesinar a quien quiera que fuera el responsable.

—Marco… —susurró Ace, sorprendido. Era extraño ver a Marco, un hombre que era tan amable y bondadoso, expresar tal declaración sin un solo signo de remordimiento.

—No puedes culparme, se lo merecían. Se lo _merecen_, de hecho. Ellos pretendían asesinarte, Ace, y si no lo lograron fue sólo porque subestimaron tu fuerza.

—Pero ése es el punto —dijo Ace, apartándole un mechón de cabello rubio de la frente—. Estoy aquí, Marco, todo está bien ahora. En poco tiempo me recuperaré por completo, y ellos tendrán muchas oportunidades de arrepentirse por no asesinarme cuando pudieron, encerrados en la cárcel como los malnacidos que son.

Marco bufó—. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con eso, aunque no sea castigo suficiente.

—Bueno, mejor ellos que tú —replicó Ace, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad.

Marco no contestó al comentario. En su lugar, se inclinó a plantar un beso en la frente del menor, justo en uno de sus golpes. Quizá él no se lo diría, pero si Ace en verdad hubiera muerto, no tenía idea de lo que habría sido capaz de hacer. Aunque Troy sería su única razón para no arriesgarse a pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, él no sería un niño por siempre, y aún si a Marco le tomara años lograrlo, estaba seguro de que no habría dejado la muerte de Ace impune. Después de todo, no podría existir una prisión que fuera peor que ser forzado a vivir en un mundo en el que no estuviera su amado pecoso.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Es soportable —contestó Ace, yendo a encogerse de hombros antes de recordar que eso también le dolería. Hizo una ligera mueca, y Marco le dedicó una mirada de reprimenda, como diciendo _Oh, ¿en serio?_—. ¿Por qué no sólo me besas? Me siento mejor cuando lo haces.

El rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Estás tratando de distraerme con placeres carnales, Ace?

Portgas abrió la boca con la clara intención de replicar algo, pero luego pareció pensar mejor lo que iba a decir—. Depende, ¿está funcionando?

Marco se echó a reír. En seguida se acercó a besarlo una vez más—. Puede ser.

Ace sonrió—. Vaya, pero qué fácil es convencerlo de que renuncie a un interrogatorio, oficial.

—Bueno, tendrá que disculparme, joven Portgas, pero la verdad es que no puedo negarme cuando un chico tan atractivo y endemoniadamente sexy afirma que requiere atención de mi parte.

—Hmm, ¿debería preocuparme de que un chico aún más atractivo y sexy aparezca en un futuro?

—Endemoniadamente sexy —corrigió Marco, inclinándose a besar las pecas en su mejilla—. Y no lo creo. Tengo al único chico que podría superar a todos los demás justo aquí, así que… No, imposible que aparezca alguien que se le acerque.

Ace soltó un resoplido de risa—. Eres un adulador de lo peor, Marco.

—Me declaro culpable —dijo el mayor, sonriéndole con cariño al momento de plantarle un nuevo beso. Ace pensó por un momento en que si fuera posible, sus labios ya se habrían acabado con tantos besos. No que él se quejara.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Sabo se removió entre los brazos de su novio. La manta los cubría casi a la altura de los hombros, mientras que toda su ropa había terminado esparcida por el suelo, arrojada lejos en medio de sus prisas.

Después de que habían regularizado sus agitadas respiraciones, Killer lo atrajo a su pecho en un suave abrazo para que acomodara su cabeza ahí, como solía hacer siempre. También como siempre, él rodeó el abdomen del mayor con su brazo y posicionó su cabeza de tal manera que pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Todo parecía ser como de costumbre, pero la realidad no podría estar más alejada de ello. El silencio en sí era incómodo, demasiado pesado como para soportarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no hallaba una forma de acabar con él. El mismo abrazo que mantenían aparentaba ser más por costumbre que porque así quisieran estar. La mano de Killer en su cintura permanecía estática, en lugar de deslizarse con suavidad por su piel o hacerle cosquillas, y aun cuando sus dedos eran cálidos el contacto dejaba una fría sensación.

No había suaves y dulces besos posteriores al sexo, ni leves risas ocasionadas por caricias juguetonas. No hablaban entre sí, ni se sonreían. Ni siquiera se veían. Incluso el abrazar a Killer en ése momento no parecía lo correcto, como si el gesto estuviera sobrando en este contexto. Sabo más o menos podía comprender el por qué.

La intimidad había sido diferente en esta ocasión, se había sentido como si fuera todo lo contrario a lo habitual. No era que no lo hubiera disfrutado, o que su novio lo hubiera forzado a algo. Simplemente era diferente. Era demasiado... distante e impersonal. Todo tan rápido, tan egoísta y autocomplaciente. Quizá la palabra _vacío_ encajara mejor con la situación.

Sabo se encogió en su lugar. En realidad no quería pensar en eso. Aun así, internamente se preguntó si Killer lo habría sentido de la misma forma también. Y si era así, ¿se sentía tan extraño e incompleto como él? Probablemente no. No porque Killer fuera un chico insensible o algo por el estilo, sino que ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse por algo que parecía tan insignificante a comparación de la condición de su padre. Era bastante obvio que su relación pasaba a segundo plano en esta situación.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes, Killer? —preguntó sin levantar la cabeza de su posición.

—¿Hmm?

—Acerca de tu padre.

Killer guardó silencio. Aunque ya sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a tal pregunta en algún momento, en verdad había esperado que no fuera tan pronto. Soltó un suspiro resignado. Rompió el abrazo que mantenían e hizo el amago de incorporarse. Sabo se retiró de su pecho al sentir el movimiento, y él se posicionó con la espalda contra la pared, una rodilla flexionada hacia arriba y el brazo apoyado en ella. El movimiento provocó que la manta se deslizara, por lo que ahora sólo le cubría los pies, dejando a la vista su ropa interior que era lo único que aún conservaba de su vestimenta.

—Al principio no te conté porque no quería preocuparte, lo de Luffy aún estaba muy reciente y no deseaba agregar más peso a tus hombros con mis problemas. Pero después, cuando ya todo estaba más tranquilo, si no lo hice fue porque... —Killer hizo una pequeña pausa. No sabía cómo expresar la siguiente parte de la oración. Sabo lo observó a los ojos, preocupado, y él supo que en realidad no podía mentirle ni esconderle nada por más tiempo. Tomó una profunda respiración y siguió con su explicación—: porque tenía miedo. _Tengo_ miedo, en realidad. Mi padre es lo único que siempre he tenido en la vida, y desde que me enteré que podía perderlo, siento que mi mundo se está cayendo a pedazos. No quería que tú fueras uno de ellos. No quería que tu recuerdo y la felicidad que me proporcionas se vieran opacados por la situación, que fueran superados por este problema. No quería eso, porque desde el principio tú fuiste lo que me mantuvo en pie; cuando hablaba contigo y escuchaba tu voz, alegre y vivaz, yo podía pensar que todo estaba bien, que nada malo sucedía y que no había sido más que un mal sueño, que pronto estaríamos juntos de nuevo y todo volvería a ser como antes.

»Pero con el tiempo las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar, la enfermedad avanzaba cada vez más y yo sabía que no podría seguir ocultándote la verdad, que si hablaba contigo terminaría por desmoronarme y contarte todo. Temía que mi única vía de escape desapareciera.

—¿Por eso dejaste de llamarme? —preguntó Sabo, de repente comprendiendo ciertas cuestiones del último par de meses— ¿Porque no querías que yo me enterara?

Killer asintió—. Porque si tú lo sabías, entonces todo sería más real, y yo no quería enfrentarlo.

Sabo se quedó callado. Apartó la mirada del mayor y le dio la espalda, sentándose en el borde de la cama con las manos apoyadas a sus lados. No sabía qué pensar. Lo que Killer acababa de contarle le causaba unos cuantos conflictos internos. Bueno, quizá fueran un poco más que sólo _unos cuantos_. Él podía, en parte, comprender lo que el mayor le había dicho. Pero aun así, si recordaba todo lo que él había pasado y sentido por la indiferencia de su novio en los últimos meses, por su repentino comportamiento distante sin una explicación de su parte y su aparente desinterés por su relación cada vez más grande, él no podía sólo dejar todo eso pasar como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

—¿Sabo? —preguntó Killer desde su posición, preocupado por el prolongado silencio de su novio.

El menor lo ignoró y se levantó de la cama con rapidez, tomando su pantalón del suelo para comenzar a ponérselo, apresurado. Justo en ése momento no podía soportar estar en una situación que por regla general debería sentirse íntima, mientras que él no dejaba de pensar que más parecían ser un par de desconocidos.

Escuchó a Killer levantarse de la cama en un rápido movimiento, pero cuando intentó tomar su muñeca para detener sus acciones él alejó su mano con un tirón brusco. Se apartó un par de pasos antes de girarse hacia el otro, y aunque intentó mantener una expresión neutral, estaba seguro de que podía leerse el dolor en su mirada.

—¿Me usaste? —No pudo evitar que la pregunta escapara de sus labios, y la verdad no estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo. Los sentimientos se aglomeraban en su interior como una avalancha desatada, abrumándolo.

—¿Qué? —Killer pareció horrorizarse por la pregunta, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro al escucharlo—. ¡No, por supuesto que no! Jamás ha sido esa mi intención.

—Pero es lo que hiciste, Killer. ¡Tan sólo escucha lo que acabas de decir! Me convertiste en tu vía de escape sin importar el daño que me causaste con ello. Y... ¿Y qué hay de esto? —Hizo un gesto con las manos como para abarcar la habitación—. ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber sido, eh? Porque no hubo amor aquí, te lo aseguro. Yo no lo sentí. —Sabo se dirigió a juntar su camiseta, tanto por el hecho de querer utilizarla para vestirse como para dejar de mirarlo a la cara—. Querías olvidarte de todo, ¿lo conseguiste? —dijo con amargura.

—Sabo, no… —Casi podía palparse la desesperación visible en los ojos azules del mayor—. Las cosas no son así, entiende por favor. Yo en ningún momento he querido lastimarte.

El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera controlar el nudo que se formó en la boca de su estómago—. Ese es el problema, Killer. —dijo con tristeza. _"Si me has causado todo esto sin siquiera intentarlo, ¿qué serías capaz de hacerme si quisieras dañarme? Soy tan vulnerable cuando se trata de ti"_.

—Sabo, por favor...

Killer podía recordar la primera vez que vio una expresión de completo dolor y traición en el rostro de su novio. Había sido en noviembre, cuando apenas comenzaba su relación, aquella noche en que lo había encontrado _golpeando a su hermano menor_ junto a Kid. Después de que Sabo lo perdonó por aquél incidente, él se prometió a sí mismo que jamás volvería a lastimar a su chico de esa forma, con tal de no volver a ver tal sufrimiento en sus ojos.

Pero ahí en esa habitación, cuando Sabo levantó la mirada hacia él, supo que había fallado a su promesa. No era la misma expresión de la primera vez, era incluso peor. Aquella noche por lo menos había rabia y enojo en su mirada, sentimientos que iban dirigidos hacia él. Pero en ése momento, él no lograba captar nada más que un inmenso dolor y tristeza nublando los hermosos ojos que tanto amaba. Fue ese el instante en que su corazón cayó al suelo hecho trizas.

¿Acaso éste era el fin? ¿Sabo terminaría con él? Después de todo, ¿había llegado al límite de lo que podía soportar, de lo que podría perdonarle? ¿Había Killer dañado tanto su relación como para que fuera imposible salvarla ahora? ¿Le había causado tanto daño a él?

Si realmente era así, si Sabo ya no soportaba estar a su lado, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría con él. No tenía cara ni derecho a pedirle otra oportunidad, sabía mejor que nadie que no se la merecía, pero de igual forma no creía sobreponerse a perderlo. Sabo era prácticamente todo lo que le quedaba. Su padre se iría pronto y aunque Kid seguiría ahí para él, estaba consciente de que no sería lo mismo. En realidad, sin Sabo ya nada sería lo mismo jamás. Él era lo único que le daba a su miserable corazón una razón para seguir latiendo. Si terminaban, él estaba seguro de que en toda su vida, por muy larga que esta pudiera llegar a ser, jamás encontraría a alguien que lo hiciera sentir así, a alguien a quien pudiera amar tanto como a éste chico. Porque Sabo era especial, era el que había despertado una nueva forma de vida dentro de su corazón y su alma, y era imposible que encontrara a alguien que le igualara, mucho menos que lo superara.

Si lo perdía, su vida se convertiría sólo en una sombra vacía de lo que alguna vez fue felicidad. Lo peor era saber que sería su culpa. Que si todo acababa, no habría otra causa que su ciega y egoísta idiotez. Viviría el resto de sus días sabiendo que pudo haber sido feliz junto al chico que amaba, pero que lo había echado todo a perder por no saber manejar una difícil situación. Viéndolo así, sonaba realmente estúpido. Él _era_ indudablemente estúpido.

Si tenía algún respeto por el amor que sentía hacia Sabo, dejaría que se alejara del desastre en que se había convertido su propia vida. En realidad debió haberlo alejado él mismo tiempo atrás, con tal de ahorrarle mucho del dolor que había sufrido hasta ahora. Pero, reiteraba una vez más, su egoísta debilidad no se lo había permitido. Sin embargo, si ahora Sabo estaba a punto de saltar del barco hundiéndose, él no lo detendría. Irónicamente, pensó en que éste era el momento indicado para gritar _¡sálvese quien pueda!_

Sabo tomó una profunda inhalación, como si con eso pudiera llenarse de valor para hablar. Pero cuando iba a abrir la boca comenzaron a escucharse unos golpes que parecían provenir de la puerta principal de la casa, interrumpiendo lo que sea que fuera a decir. Dudó un par de segundos antes de tomar sus zapatos del suelo.

—Iré a ver quién toca. Seguiremos con esto después —dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Killer se quedó solo, con todo el peso de su conversación cayendo sobre su espalda como si las palabras equivalieran a una tonelada de angustia. Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama tras él y enterró el rostro en sus manos con frustración.

—¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? ¡Maldita sea!

**_o~o_**

—¡Ya voy! —gritó Sabo mientras bajaba las escaleras, arreglándoselas para ponerse los zapatos en el proceso. Esperaba que no fuera Perona o alguno de sus amigos, porque no sabía cómo podría lidiar con verlos en éste momento. Aún necesitaba despejar su mente después de esa conversación con Killer.

Se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello en un intento por controlarlo un poco y arregló su ropa antes de abrir la puerta. Al ver a la persona del otro lado, la sorpresa lo dejó paralizado por un momento.

—¿Shachi? —Genial, lo único que le faltaba.

—Hey —dijo el castaño, con cierto toque de nerviosismo y duda matizando su voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sabo no estaba seguro de si la pregunta había sonado un poco grosera, para la verdad era que no tenía cabeza para preocuparse por ello en ése momento.

—Yo, eh… me enteré de la hospitalización de tu hermano. Quería pasar a ver cómo te encontrabas. Iba a ir directamente al hospital, pero decidí que sería buena idea comprobar si no estabas en casa. Parece que tuve razón —dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Corren algunos rumores en la escuela. Ya sabes, las noticias vuelan. La bibliotecaria me lo confirmó, dijo que no habías ido a ayudarle porque estabas cuidando de tu hermano en el hospital. Había pensado en venir antes, pero… bueno, me faltaba valor.

—Entiendo. —En realidad, Sabo sí entendía. Después de todo, la última vez que había hablado con él terminó por darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Y, ¿cómo se encuentra él?

—Está mejorando, lo dejarán salir del hospital esta tarde y continuará con su recuperación en casa.

—Me alegra escucharlo —dijo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

Sabo se removió incómodo—. Agradezco tu preocupación, Shachi, pero en éste momento estoy un poco atareado…

—En realidad —Shachi lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir con su intento de despedida—, también quería disculparme por lo que sucedió la última vez que hablamos. Sé que me comporté como un cretino, y de verdad lo lamento mucho. Yo sólo… perdí el control, pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder. No me gustaría que ése fuera el final de nuestro trato.

Sabo no pasó por alto el hecho de que Shachi evitara definir su relación como _amistad_. Soltó un suave suspiro—. Shachi, en verdad este no es un buen momento para hablar al respecto…

Cuando la mirada del menor dejó de verlo para quedarse clavada en algo detrás de él, Sabo casi pudo haber hecho una mueca de frustración. Giró el rostro sólo para comprobar por sí mismo que Killer iba bajando las escaleras, ahora completamente vestido. El rubio mayor también había reparado en la presencia de Shachi, y le dedicaba una mirada curiosa mientras pasaba el último peldaño para acercarse a ellos.

Este era un buen momento para que un rayo cayera sobre él y lo partiera en dos. Internamente se preguntó qué horrible acto inhumano había hecho en alguna vida pasada como para tener que pagar con esto. Frenó el impulso de frotarse las sienes como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza, aunque en realidad poco faltaba para que así fuera. Bueno, Dragon siempre le había dicho que a mal paso, darle prisa.

—Killer, él es Shachi, un amigo que conocí en la escuela —dijo al momento en que el mayor se posicionó a su lado—. Shachi, él es Killer. Mi novio.

Después de eso, Sabo pudo captar el segundo exacto en el que la expresión en el rostro de su amigo se endureció, como si estuviera esforzándose para parecer inexpresivo. Si Killer lo notó también, no dio señal de ello.

—Es un gusto. —Killer le tendió la mano al castaño, quien la miró como con indecisión.

Por un instante Sabo creyó que lo dejaría con la mano extendida, pero entonces Shachi la estrechó. Quizá fuera sólo la imaginación de Sabo, pero le pareció que había cierta tensión en los músculos de ambos implicados en el gesto. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

—¿Puedes esperar en el comedor? Voy en un momento —le pidió a Killer una vez que las presentaciones habían concluido.

—Claro. —Killer le sonrió con dulzura y plantó un suave beso en su cabeza antes de retirarse.

Shachi apretó la mandíbula al ver el gesto, obligándose a tragarse cualquier comentario que pasara por su mente hasta que el tal Killer desapareció de su vista y Sabo volvió a girarse hacia él.

—No tenía idea de que había vuelto —comentó entonces.

—Sí, yo tampoco —murmuró Sabo para sí mismo, tallándose la nuca con una mano—. Escucha, Shachi…

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —interrumpió el menor, observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué te hizo?

—Él no me ha hecho nada, Shachi —contestó Sabo, desconcertado por el giro de la conversación.

—No me mientas, Sabo. Por favor no lo hagas.

—No lo hago —insistió, empezando a ponerse un poco nervioso.

—¿Ah, no? —Shachi dio un desafiante paso al frente—. Tu hermano va a salir del hospital esta tarde y tu novio acaba de volver de donde demonios se encontrara, tienes dos razones para estar desbordando felicidad y mírate, estás muy lejos de ello. Así que no intentes convencerme de que él no te ha hecho nada, porque tus ojos dicen otra cosa.

Sabo tragó saliva. Dio un paso fuera de la casa y cerró la puerta casi por completo, como si estuviera tratando de mantener a Killer lo más ajeno a la conversación posible.

—No es de tu incumbencia, en todo caso.

—¿Te parece? Porque, siendo que estoy enamorado de ti, yo creo que sí lo es.

Sabo dio un respingo. A pesar de que Shachi ya le había aclarado sus intenciones para con él, no llegó a ser tan directo como en ése momento. Rogó en su interior que Killer en verdad no estuviera escuchando esta plática.

—Por favor no sigas con esto.

—Sabo, yo estoy aquí, yo puedo… —Shachi se adelantó a sujetar su mano entre las suyas propias—. Si él ya no te hace feliz, entonces yo…

—¡Para! —espetó el mayor, librándose de su agarre con prisa—. Para, ¿quieres? Basta ya. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración. Esto en verdad no estaba ayudando mucho a su humor—. Sí, tal vez estés en lo cierto, estamos en un mal momento ahora y tenemos problemas, ¡todas las parejas los tienen! Podemos solucionarlos. Y, de hecho, me gustaría hablar con él ahora así que, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? Nos veremos después.

Shachi sujetó su muñeca antes de que él pudiera volver a entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta.

—No pienso irme y dejarte con él, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Sabo bufó—. Es mi novio, Shachi. No me hará daño.

—En éste momento no te creo eso, y por lo que veo ni tú mismo lo haces. Puedo ver el miedo en tu mirada.

—No le tengo miedo —replicó, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla sin darse cuenta.

Shachi elevó una ceja al ver el gesto—. Quizá no a él, pero sí a lo que puede causar en ti. ¿O me equivoco?

Sabo no contestó a esa afirmación y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Era cierto que en ése momento se encontraba algo sensible, y sí, hacía cosa de nada que había pasado por su cabeza la duda del daño que Killer podría causarle sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero, de alguna forma, el que Shachi presentara ese hecho como una razón para que terminara con Killer, le molestaba.

—Es parte de un todo, y pase lo que pase, lo sacaremos adelante —dijo al fin, aunque más pareció una declaración para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

Shachi frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en intentar arreglar algo que al parecer ya no funciona? —preguntó con un toque de impaciencia en la voz.

—Porque... —Sabo dejó escapar un leve resoplido de risa, como si acabara de entender algo muy importante—. Porque lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir sin luchar por él.

Probablemente, Sabo no se percató de la expresión desilusionada en el rostro del castaño—. ¿No hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto?

El rubio le dedicó una suave sonrisa de disculpa—. No Shachi, no lo hay. Él ya es parte de mí.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado—. Entiendo. —Entonces, cuando Sabo relajó su postura, Shachi aprovechó para volver a abrir la puerta y entrar en la casa, yendo directamente a donde supuso que estaría el comedor.

—¡Shachi! —exclamó Sabo apresurándose a ir tras él.

—Tú tienes mucha suerte, ¿lo sabes? —dijo en cuanto tuvo a Killer enfrente, quien se había levantado de su asiento al verlo acercarse.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el mayor. De reojo notó que Sabo se detuvo a la espalda del castaño.

—Shachi, ya deja el tema por favor.

El menor ignoró a su amigo—. Tienes más suerte de la que te imaginas, por tener a este increíble chico para ti —dijo extendiendo una mano en dirección a Sabo—. Quizá más de la que te mereces.

El rostro de Killer se volvió inexpresivo—. Créeme, lo sé.

—Bueno, pues más te vale que sepas apreciarlo. Y no me importa lo que te haya pasado o no, no lo sé ni me interesa saber, pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido hasta ahora, no te atrevas a romper algo tan hermoso, porque te aseguro que no faltará quien quiera venir a reparar los daños.

El mayor frunció el ceño—. ¿Es una amenaza o una advertencia?

Shachi se encogió de hombros—. Tómalo como quieras, yo sólo te informo. Sobre aviso no hay engaño. —No esperó una respuesta por parte del otro y se dio la vuelta, acercándose a un muy sorprendido Sabo—. Perdóname.

El rubio lo miro con confusión—. ¿Por qué?

Shachi sonrió con culpabilidad. Antes de que Sabo se diera cuenta, lo había tomado del cuello de la playera para acercarlo a él y plantarle un beso en los labios.

No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que sintiera un tirón en el cuello de su camisa, para después verse separado del rubio y ser empujado con la espalda contra la pared. Soltó un leve jadeo al sentir el golpe.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso si es que aprecias tu vida—gruñó Killer, presionando el antebrazo contra su cuello, como si estuviera tratando de decidir entre si debía cortarle la respiración o no. Shachi jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero tenía que aceptar que el brillo furioso en sus ojos era bastante atemorizante.

—¡Killer, basta! ¡Suéltalo!

A regañadientes, el mayor lo dejó libre y se alejó de él, aunque eso no significaba que parara de enviarle esa mirada asesina que bullía en sus pupilas. Aun así, Shachi no se arrepintió de su acción.

—Será mejor que te vayas ahora, Shachi —dijo Sabo, dedicándole una mirada de reprimenda.

Shachi asintió. Miró a Killer una última vez, como para informarle que no le temía y que su reto seguía vigente, antes de dirigirse a la salida sin volver a pronunciar palabra.

Después de que la puerta principal se cerrara dejándolos solos, el silencio volvió a ser tan pesado como rato atrás cuando estaban en la habitación. Sabo ya se estaba cansando de sentirse de esa forma.

—Yo…

—Es mi culpa, ¿verdad? —dijo Killer de repente, dejándose caer en el sofá de la estancia más cercano a él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el menor, confundido, sin moverse de su lugar.

Killer esbozó una triste sonrisa—. Sé que lo sientes también, que no es igual ahora, que hay mucha distancia entre nosotros, como una gran barrera en medio. Y yo fui el que la puso ahí.

Sabo se mordió el labio inferior, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo—. Supongo que fuimos los dos.

Aunque dijera eso, Killer sabía que toda la culpa la tenía él, pues sin importar cómo se desarrollaran las cosas, él les había dado inicio.

—Maldición —masculló con frustración, enterrando las manos en su larga cabellera. Aún estaba pensando en la imagen de ése chico atreviéndose a besar a Sabo justo frente a él. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera sido un beso robado? ¿Qué hubiera hecho él, en el caso de que Sabo lo dejara por irse con otro, con alguien que sí lo cuidara como debería? ¿Qué sería de él entonces?

—¿Killer? —preguntó el menor, acercándose un par de pasos al otro.

El nombrado apartó la mirada, intentando tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al pensar aquello—. Tenías razón —dijo entonces, dejando caer las protecciones que con mucho esfuerzo había construido a su alrededor—. En todo lo que dijiste antes. Soy un cobarde, lo sé, lo he sabido todos estos meses, pero aun así no hice nada para remediarlo. Y lo que pasó en tu habitación, lo que hice ahí… —sacudió su cabeza a modo de negación—, ¿cómo se supone que voy a perdonármelo?

—Eh, no fue tu culpa. —Sabo se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le retiró las manos del rostro para que dejara de cubrírselo con ellas—. La verdad es que yo no tenía derecho a reclamarte por eso, tú no me obligaste a nada.

—Te manipulé —insistió el mayor, evitando mirarlo directamente, como si creyera que no lo merecía—. Lo sabes, pude verlo en tus ojos antes. Todo el dolor que te he causado, yo... —Killer negó con la cabeza de nuevo—, no puedo pedirte que me perdones por ello. No sería justo.

—Entonces es una suerte que no tengas que hacerlo —dijo Sabo, mirándolo con seriedad.

Killer no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa. Después de mirar a los ojos azules de su novio por unos segundos, dicha expresión pasó a ser una de triste confusión—. No entiendo, ¿por qué eres así conmigo? No he hecho nada para merecerlo. No he hecho nada para _merecerte._

Sabo esbozó una leve sonrisa y posó su mano en la mejilla del mayor, acariciándole con su dedo pulgar—. Esto no se trata de merecer, Killer. Se trata de amar. Y yo te amo, por más irracional que parezca. Ese es mi porqué y la única razón que necesito para quedarme a tu lado. Así que no esperes que salga corriendo sólo porque las cosas se han vuelto un poco complicadas, porque eso no va a pasar. No vas a deshacerte de mí con tanta facilidad, si eso es lo que esperas.

—Como si yo quisiera deshacerme de ti. —Killer rodeó el cuerpo de su novio con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia él en un apretado abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Por alguna razón, ese sitio parecía ser el más tranquilizador del mundo—. Lamento con toda mi alma haberte hecho sufrir, Sabo. Sé que no es una excusa el decir que no era eso lo que pretendía, porque después de todo el daño ya está hecho, así que sólo me queda demostrarte lo mucho que me arrepiento por haberme dejado llevar. Tenía tanto miedo dentro de mí que dejé que me dominara y... me perdí.

—Entonces tendrás que enfrentarlo, Killer —dijo Sabo, apoyando la frente en el pecho del mayor—. No puedes seguir utilizando a los demás como si fueran una barrera contra los problemas. Los escudos no son indestructibles, sólo acumulan daño, una y otra vez, golpe tras golpe tras golpe, hasta el momento en que ya no pueden soportar más y sucumben. Es ahí cuando todo termina, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Sabo se separó del otro lo suficiente para sujetar su rostro entre sus manos, logrando así que lo mirara a los ojos. Él no sabía lo que expresarían los suyos, pero los ojos azules de Killer eran un mar de emociones distintas. Había dolor, arrepentimiento, frustración, y muchas cosas que no estaba seguro de poder descifrar.

Sin darse cuenta, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. De alguna forma, el saber que no era el único en esta situación que llevaba un huracán dentro del pecho, le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Se lanzó a abrazar el cuello del mayor, sin importarle que para ello tuviera que colocarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—No sabes cuánto sufrí pensando que tal vez estabas dejando de amarme, o cansándote de la situación. Que lo nuestro tarde o temprano se vendría abajo y que yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡Dios, Killer! Te amo tanto que la idea de que tú no lo hagas, duele demasiado.

Killer se mordió el labio inferior con culpabilidad. Tendría que invertir un gran esfuerzo para sanar el daño que había causado en su chico, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo como estaba. Haría a Sabo tan jodidamente feliz, que él no tendría que volver a pensar en cosas como que su relación estuviera a punto de terminar.

Rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo tanto como era posible—. Te amo, Sabo. De eso no dudes jamás.

—Entonces no me hagas dudarlo, idiota —reclamó el menor, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro. Killer alcanzó a sentir cómo se humedecía su playera con las pocas lágrimas que aún corrían de los ojos de su novio. Acarició su cabello con suavidad, permitiendo que se desahogara tanto como quisiera.

—Lo lamento tanto. No lo volveré a hacer, y esa no es una promesa que en algún momento vaya a romper. Te he decepcionado demasiadas veces hasta ahora, como para permitirme a mí mismo hacerlo de nuevo. —Sostuvo la cabeza del menor con ambas manos y se separó de él para plantarle un suave beso en la frente al tiempo en que sus pulgares borraban el camino que las lágrimas habían trazado en sus mejillas—. Así que, hay que derrumbar esa barrera. Juntos.

Sabo sonrió, tomando una profunda inhalación para terminar de tranquilizarse, y asintió—. O saltar sobre ella.

Killer le regresó la sonrisa y apoyó su frente con la del menor. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin haberlo visto, no podía ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de alejarse de él, sin importar cuál fuera la razón para ello. Él haría cualquier cosa, con tal de que su relación continuara creciendo por mucho más tiempo.

—O saltar sobre ella.

_«Voy a poner mi esperanza en nosotros  
Sé que este amor va en la misma dirección  
__**Hacia arriba**__»_

_Continuará…_


	19. Los baches del camino

[**Capítulo 18 ― ****Los baches del camino**]

_«El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende» ―Blaise Pascal_

Para ser fin de semana, a Sanji le parecía que la actividad en el restaurante estaba bastante tranquila. Dando una mirada rápida en su derredor pudo observar más o menos el porqué; no estaban los grupos de adolescentes que solían reunirse para pasar un buen rato de descanso. Probablemente se debiera a la época de exámenes, pues la mayoría de las escuelas en la ciudad utilizaban el mismo calendario académico.

Entró a la cocina y dejó la nota que llevaba en mano en el colgador de pedidos, para acto seguido masajear su cuello con una mano. Por lo regular él no trabajaba los fines de semana, pero en esa ocasión se encontraba cubriendo a un mesero que por cuestiones personales había tenido que ausentarse.

Y hablando de ausencias… hacía cosa de un par de minutos que no veía a Luffy por ninguna parte.

Cuando regresó al comedor para entregar una orden no le pasó desapercibido que Zoro estaba sentado en su mesa, completamente solo. Se acercó a él después de haber dejado su carga en la mesa correspondiente.

—¿Dónde está Law? —preguntó, mirando de reojo la taza de café que todavía humeaba un poco, colocada frente a un asiento que minutos atrás no había estado vacío.

Zoro se encogió de hombros—. Dijo que iba al baño.

—¿Ah, sí?

A Zoro le recorrió un escalofrío al ver la tensa sonrisa en el rostro del rubio antes de que este se alejara de nuevo. Algo le decía que Law acababa de meterse en problemas. La verdad, agradecía no estar en su lugar.

Sanji entró al baño de hombres y revisó debajo de las puertas de cada cubículo. Como lo imaginó, estaban vacíos.

—Esos idiotas —masculló entre dientes, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del restaurante, donde se encontraban los vestidores de empleados. Una vez allí, se acercó a la puerta del baño privado. Ni siquiera se molestó en confirmar que había alguien dentro, simplemente le dio tres golpes a la puerta con su puño—. ¡Ustedes dos, salgan de ahí en este mismo momento!

Un segundo de silencio siguió a su demanda, para que enseguida se escuchara el chasquido característico de la cerradura al botar el seguro y la puerta se abriera con lentitud. Luffy salió del baño con la cabeza gacha, mientras que Law sólo desvió la mirada hacia la pared contraria al tiempo que masajeaba su cuello con nerviosismo.

Sanji presionó sus sienes con cansancio—. ¿Cuántas malditas veces les he dicho que dejen de escabullirse por el restaurante en tu horario de trabajo, Luffy?

—Lo siento —dijo el menor, formando un puchero con sus labios.

—Vuelve allá afuera, y espero que los clientes no hayan estado esperando por ti porque entonces sí será un problema. —Sanji señaló la puerta de los vestidores para enfatizar su indicación, y Luffy salió de la habitación casi arrastrando los pies. El rubio siguió con la mirada sus movimientos, y en cuanto el chico estuvo fuera de su vista se giró de nuevo hacia el otro implicado—. ¿Y bien, qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

—Bueno, no estábamos haciendo nada, en realidad.

Sanji alzó una ceja con ironía—. Tienes el cierre abajo.

Law bajó la mirada hacia su pantalón. En realidad, el cierre estaba arriba. Levantó la cabeza para ver a su acompañante, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfal. Rodó los ojos—. Oh, _ja-ja._ Qué gracioso.

—Esto es en serio, Law —dijo el rubio, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Si algún día llega a ser mi padre quien los encuentre, o cualquier otra persona que se lo reporte a él, Luffy podría perder su trabajo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Trafalgar soltó un largo suspiro—. No, por supuesto que no. Lo lamento.

Sanji negó con la cabeza—. No debería ser tan difícil esperar a que salga del trabajo, en todo caso —dijo, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza indicando la salida antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ella. Law fue tras él.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que él… _me vuelve loco_. Hay veces en que siento que es demasiado para soportarlo. —Law jugueteó con la muñequera en su brazo, como si eso pudiera ayudarle a recuperar el control.

Sanji recordaba esa muñequera. Era la que iba a juego con la que el moreno le había regalado a su novio la noche en que fueron a la feria. El menor siempre llevaba la suya puesta, excepto cuando estaba trabajando, puesto que iba contra las normas de vestimenta. A él le causaba un poco de gracia, porque Luffy siempre olvidada todo en su casillero de los vestidores; llaves, celular, cartera. Todo, menos su sombrero de paja y esa muñequera.

Llegaron a la intersección del pasillo y atravesaron la puerta de la izquierda para ir hacia el comedor. Lo primero que notaron fue al mismo Luffy, que pasó frente a ellos con una sonrisa un tanto infantil instalada en su rostro mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas para entregar su orden. No parecía que estuviera muy preocupado por la reprimenda de hacía unos momentos atrás, a decir verdad.

Law sonrió con cariño al verlo, sin siquiera percatarse de ello—. Debes entender a lo que me refiero, Kuroashi-ya, al menos un poco.

Entonces los ojos de Sanji chocaron con la imagen de Zoro, quien levantó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada al notarlo. El rubio sonrió levemente en respuesta—. Lo entiendo —susurró, como si fuera para sí mismo—. Pero aun así, Law, tendrás que controlarte mejor si no quieres que limite tus visitas al restaurante.

Trafalgar hizo una mueca—. Bien, prometo controlarme.

Sanji asintió y se dio la vuelta para volver al trabajo.

El moreno suspiró y fue a sentarse otra vez a la mesa que compartía con Roronoa.

—Así que… —comentó Zoro después de un momento de silencio—, en el baño, ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh, cállate —gruñó Law, arrojándole un sobrecito de azúcar a la cara. Zoro se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

Cosa de una hora después, cuando Sanji y Luffy terminaron de trabajar, los cuatro chicos salieron del restaurante en dirección a la casa de los hermanos D. Extrañamente, Luffy no habló mucho durante el camino, y conforme se acercaban a su destino sus silencios se hacían más prolongados, hasta que llegó al punto en que ya no dijo nada y parecía caminar en automático, sólo dejándose llevar por su novio, puesto que éste iba con un brazo sobre los hombros del menor.

—Luffy. —Law detuvo su andar y miró al muchacho con preocupación—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—No es nada. —El mayor le dedicó una mirada insistente. Luffy torció los labios—. Es sólo… mi padre —aceptó el menor, mirando hacia el suelo—. Él en verdad no quiere saber nada de ti. Tampoco quiere escucharme, sin importar qué tanto insista con el tema.

Law suspiró. Debió haber imaginado que se trataba de eso. Tomó a Luffy del mentón para hacer que levantara la mirada hacia él y le acarició las mejillas—. Es comprensible. No debe ser fácil para él aceptarme, después de la forma en que nos conocimos. Además, eres el más joven de sus hijos. Supongo que aún no quiere enfrentarse a la realidad de que, bueno, ya no eres un niño.

—Pero quisiera que al menos nos diera una oportunidad. Es como si ni siquiera pudiera confiar en mí —replicó el menor, haciendo un puchero.

—Estoy seguro de que no se trata de eso, Luffy. Sólo hay que darle tiempo, ¿sí? Confía en mí.

Luffy lo miró a los ojos por un momento. Law en verdad no parecía flaquear ante el asunto. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, dejándose llevar por la seguridad que su novio expresaba hacia el tema—. Está bien.

A un par de metros de distancia, sus amigos esperaban a que terminaran su conversación para poder continuar con su camino.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? —preguntó Sanji, observando a la pareja con empatía.

Zoro se encogió de hombros—. Dragon puede llegar a ser un tanto difícil, y después de lo que sucedió con Luffy hace años se volvió muy sobreprotector, incluso con Ace y Sabo. Pero, creo que ellos encontrarán una manera de que acepte su relación —dijo, terminando por mirar en la dirección de los chicos, pero no a ellos en realidad.

Sanji lo observó con un poco de preocupación al notar que su mirada se perdía en la lejanía—. ¿Zoro? —El mayor pareció salir de su estupor y volvió a girarse hacia él—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Por supuesto —contestó el de cabello verde, sacudiendo su cabeza como si estuviera tratando de alejar algún pensamiento.

—¿Seguro? —insistió el rubio.

—Te digo que todo está bien, en serio.

Sanji torció los labios con disgusto. En verdad no le creía ni una palabra. Zoro suspiró y se acercó a él, colocando las manos en sus hombros y mirándolo a los ojos—. En serio, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —aseguró, inclinándose para plantarle un suave beso en la frente.

—Hmm, de acuerdo —cedió Sanji. La verdad era que no estaba muy convencido, pero dejaría el tema por el momento.

Law y Luffy se unieron a ellos, así que los cuatro retomaron su paso anterior. En el justo momento en que llegaron a su destino, un coche plateado se estacionó junto a la acera frente a la casa. Kid salió por la puerta del copiloto, mientras que del otro lado una cabellera rosada se asomó sobre el techo antes de que la chica que la poseía rodeara el vehículo.

—¿Algún día me dejarás conducir? —preguntó Kid al momento en que caminaban por el sendero hacia la entrada, donde estaban los demás.

—Eso no pasará —contestó Perona con una rotunda negativa—. Tú tienes tu motocicleta, yo tengo mi coche. Es lo justo.

Kid rodó los ojos. _"Mujeres"_ pensó.

—Escuché eso —reprendió la chica.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera lo dije en voz alta!

—Lo que piensas es demasiado obvio, Kid, no necesitas decirlo.

Los chicos que presenciaban su conversación se soltaron a reír por lo bajo. Kid frunció el ceño en su dirección.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú —contestaron todos al unísono.

El pelirrojo gruñó en respuesta, pero se tranquilizó cuando Perona colocó una mano en su brazo. A nadie le pasó desapercibido el gesto. Bueno, quizá a Luffy, pero él nunca se fijaba en esas cosas.

—¿Alguno sabe por qué Sabo no contesta su teléfono? —preguntó la chica. Todos negaron con la cabeza—. Qué extraño…

—¿Qué estás esperando para abrir la puerta? —le preguntó Kid a Luffy.

El pequeño metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero no había nada en ellos. Tampoco encontró lo que buscaba en su mochila—. Ups, parece que olvidé las llaves en el restaurante, shishishi.

Sanji suspiró con resignación. Justo lo que él estaba pensando antes; Luffy era un despistado total. Zoro se adelantó y dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta.

—¡Sabo, ábrenos! ¡El idiota de Luffy olvidó sus llaves!

—¡Hey! —reclamó el mencionado.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y un sonriente rubio los recibió del otro lado—. Me disculpo por mi hermano, chicos. Pasen —dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarles espacio—. ¿Por qué siempre olvidas las llaves, Luffy?

El chico rió como toda respuesta, pasando el umbral de la entrada junto a sus acompañantes.

―Tú ―dijo Perona señalando al rubio con un dedo acusador―. ¿Por qué diablos no contestas mis llamadas?

Sabo masajeó su cuello con nerviosismo―. Lo siento, debo haber dejado el celular en mi habitación y he estado un poco ocupado, no me di cuenta de que llamaste.

―¿Comenzaste sin nosotros? ―preguntó Zoro.

―Aaah, no realmente…

―Creo que yo tengo la culpa de eso.

Todo el mundo se giró de inmediato hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Un chico alto, poseedor de una larga cabellera rubia, cruzó hacia el recibidor desde la entrada que conectaba con la estancia, y les dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hola chicos.

―¡Killer! ―exclamaron Luffy y Sanji.

―Killer-ya ―dijo Law, controlando mejor su sorpresa.

―¿Cuándo volviste de Skypea? ―preguntó Zoro.

―Apenas ayer.

Kid esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y caminó hacia su mejor amigo, dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda una vez estuvo a su lado―. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hermano.

Killer sonrió―. Es bueno volver.

Los demás chicos se acercaron también para saludarlo con palmadas amistosas o apretones de mano, en medio de palabras de bienvenida. Cuando ya todos habían pasado, Killer observó a la única persona que aún no se acercaba a él―. ¿Perona?

La chica se había mantenido inmutable desde que él hiciera su aparición en el recibidor, parada aún junto a su amigo. Lo observó a los ojos por un par de segundos, para finalmente caminar hacia él, con su rostro por completo inexpresivo. Cuando estuvo a lo que parecía un paso de distancia, Killer cerró los ojos con resignación. Entonces ella golpeó su mejilla con la fuerza suficiente para que el sonido del impacto diera la impresión de rebotar contra las paredes.

Algunos de los presentes hicieron una mueca, casi esperando ver que la mano de la chica se hinchara por la fuerza aplicada en el acto. Kid soltó un suave y apreciativo silbido por lo bajo.

―Eso debe doler ―murmuró, tomando una nota mental de nunca hacer enojar a la chica lo suficiente como para hacerlo merecedor de un golpe así.

―¡Pe-Perona! ―exclamó Sabo, saliendo de la impresión inicial que la acción de su amiga le causara.

Perona no se volteó hacia él. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el muchacho frente a ella, quien en ese momento movía su mandíbula como si estuviera tratando de verificar que todo seguía estando en su lugar. Después de un par de segundos, Killer volvió a girarse hacia ella. Su mejilla presentaba un notable tono rojizo, pero por lo demás no parecía como si acabara de recibir una cachetada, puesto que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

―Me alegra verte también.

La muchacha resopló―. Eso sólo es la superficie de lo que te mereces. Espero que no acumules más de ahora en adelante.

Killer borró su sonrisa y su mirada se volvió seria―. Descuida, no es mi intención hacerlo.

―Ya lo veremos. ―Ella se dio la vuelta, pero antes de dar un paso volteó a mirarlo sobre su hombro y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada―. Oh, y bienvenido de vuelta. ―Killer volvió a sonreír, y ella fue a colocarse junto a Sabo y Kid, que, al igual que los demás, habían observado toda su interacción.

Sabo se inclinó hacia ella como si quisiera hablarle de algo privado―. ¿Por qué siento que eso se escuchó mucho más fuerte que el golpe que me diste a mí? ―preguntó en un murmullo.

―Oh, no te preocupes ―contestó Perona, restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano―, lo fue.

El chico suspiró, aunque no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa tirara de la comisura de sus labios. Miró a Killer, y al notar el color rojizo que se había instalado en su mejilla, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca―. Creo que iré por un poco de hielo. ―Tomó la mano del mayor y se dirigió a la cocina.

Killer fue tras él sin oponer resistencia. Él no podía saber qué tan mal se veía su mejilla en ése momento, pero aún podía sentirla palpitando y ardiendo. Claro, sabía que se lo merecía, y por eso no había intentado siquiera sobar con su mano el área golpeada, pero también sabía que Sabo no se quedaría tranquilo si no dejaba que por lo menos le colocara algo para el daño ─él y sus instintos sobreprotectores─ así que aceptaría lo que el chico quisiera hacer sólo para mitigar su preocupación.

Sabo tomó unos cuantos hielos del congelador y los envolvió en una pequeña toalla que sacó de un cajón. Esperó un momento a que el frío traspasara la tela y se acercó al mayor para colocarlo sobre su mejilla. Killer siseó al contacto, pero se contuvo casi de inmediato, por lo que su reacción pudo haber pasado desapercibida si él no estuviera atento a ella.

―¿Te duele mucho?

―No es nada ―contestó el mayor, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Él sonrió con culpabilidad―. Lo lamento.

―No lo hagas. ―Killer colocó una mano sobre la que él utilizaba para presionar la toalla contra su rostro―. No es como si yo hubiera esperado algo diferente viniendo de Perona. La verdad, me tranquiliza que lo hiciera.

Sabo alzó una ceja―. ¿Acaso tienes alguna vena masoquista de la que no me has contado?

Killer sonrió con diversión―. No es eso. Me refiero a que, en realidad, es bueno saber que siempre habrá alguien dispuesta a darme mi merecido cuando esté echando las cosas a perder.

El menor no pudo evitar sacudir su cabeza en una divertida negación―. Bueno, te prometo que la próxima vez seré yo quien lo haga.

―Seeh… creo que mejor me aseguraré de que no haya una próxima vez ―dijo Killer, sonriéndole de una forma que Sabo sólo podía clasificar como _encantadora_.

Sintió el momento en que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pues el calor instalado en ellas lo delataba. Tragó saliva y se concentró en su tarea de aplicar el hielo en la mejilla del mayor. No comprendía porqué seguía avergonzándose con tanta facilidad cuando de su novio se trataba, pero estaba seguro de que era culpa de Killer. Sí, todo era su culpa, por poseer esa malditamente hermosa sonrisa, porque la forma en que tiraba hacia arriba de las comisuras de sus labios, ocasionando que estos se curvaran y dejando a la vista sus blancos dientes, no podía ser otra cosa más que uno de los tantos métodos de seducción que había desarrollado a lo largo de su carrera de "rompe corazones". Es decir, Sabo no conocía a ninguna otra persona que lo dejara embobado con tan sólo una sonrisa inocente. Era un poco injusto.

Al notar la forma en que el menor procuraba no concentrarse en nada que no fuera su mejilla, mientras un tono rojizo muy diferente al propio se apoderaba de la superficie de sus pómulos, Killer no pudo evitar mirarlo enternecido. Le encantaba hacer que el menor se avergonzara, porque no había nada más lindo que ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Quizá Sabo ya no fuera el muchacho virgen que era cuando lo conoció ─lo cual era culpa suya y no podría estar más feliz por ello─ pero seguía conservando cierto toque inocente que salía a flote de vez en cuando. A él le encantaba cuando sucedía, y más aún cuando era obra suya. Y había extrañado tanto verlo de esa forma mientras estuvo en Skypea, que el apenas perceptible sonrojo que presentaba en ese momento le pareció el más bello que había visto hasta entonces.

Deslizó la mano que tenía libre por el cabello de su novio, pasando sus dedos entre los rubios mechones con suavidad y lentitud, disfrutando la forma en que las hebras se deslizaban sobre su piel. Sabo detuvo su tarea al sentir las caricias del otro, y por un momento contuvo la respiración, pero aún no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente. Killer continuó su movimiento, colocando un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja del menor, para en seguida desplazarse con la misma parsimonia hasta llegar a su rostro, utilizando apenas las yemas de sus dedos para hacer el recorrido. En éste punto, Sabo tomó una profunda respiración y cerró los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia la mano del mayor, como si así estuviera pidiéndole que siguiera con sus atenciones.

_"Adorable"_ pensó Killer cuando colocó la palma de su mano en el costado de su rostro y Sabo se restregó con suavidad contra ella. Le recordó a un gatito buscando cariño, tanto así que ya casi estaba esperando que comenzara a ronronear. Entonces pasó su pulgar sobre la boca del menor, apenas llegando a rozar sus labios, delineando su silueta. Mordió el interior de su mejilla. Él se veía tan malditamente tentador en ése momento.

Sabo levantó los parpados al sentir la casi imperceptible caricia sobre sus labios, y esta vez miró a su novio directo a los ojos. Si antes ya sentía como si tuviera la cabeza embotada, en ése momento quedó hipnotizado. Esas profundidades azules vibraban con una vida propia, y lo atraían con tanta fuerza que pareciera que tiraban de él con una cuerda amarrada a su alrededor. No había forma de escapar de ellas.

Killer comenzó a inclinarse hacia su acompañante. Estaba ansioso, y aun así, sus movimientos eran lentos y cuidadosos. Quería disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento. Alejó su otra mano de la que el menor aún conservaba sobre su mejilla, y fue a colocarla en su cintura, sólo manteniéndola ahí como un apoyo adicional.

Cuando la distancia entre ellos se vio bastante reducida, Sabo volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando que sus otros sentidos se encargaran de procesar la situación, dejándose llevar por su cada vez más pesada respiración. Los latidos de su corazón también estaban comenzando a acelerarse, y su mano izquierda temblaba tanto, ya fuera por ansiedad o nerviosismo, que tuvo que aferrarse a la camiseta del mayor para detener el movimiento.

Podía escuchar la respiración de Killer, lenta y pausada. Podía sentir la mano en su cintura que lo atraía de una forma suave hacia el otro, y la que estaba posicionada en su rostro, que lo hacía inclinarse en el ángulo correcto con su dulce contacto. Ya no había mucho más que unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Estaba tan impaciente, tan ansioso por besarlo, por sentir sus llenos labios amoldándose con los suyos propios.

Sin embargo, cuando el mayor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que sus respiraciones se encontraran, el ambiente se rompió. Fue como si una alarma se activara en la cabeza de Sabo, una que gritaba _peligro_ en cada rincón de su interior. Su cuerpo se tensó de pies a cabeza, su respiración se cortó y sus latidos se volvieron frenéticos. Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del mayor, como si el simple contacto con él le quemara la piel.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho abrió los ojos hasta el límite. A juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Killer, él también estaba bastante sorprendido. Pero él mismo estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué diablos sucedió? ¿Cómo fue que pasó de estar impaciente por besar a su novio, a esquivarlo como si fuera una amenaza?

―Yo… yo no… ―intentó hablar, pero la verdad era que no acudían palabras a su cabeza que pudiera decir. Él no tenía una explicación para haber esquivado un beso del mayor.

Pero entonces, algo muy parecido a la comprensión se asomó en los ojos de Killer. Esbozó una triste sonrisa, como si estuviera tomando la decisión de resignarse a algo que le hacía daño―. Es verdad. No puedo venir ahora a intentar besarte después de lo que he hecho, sin haberme tomado el tiempo de remediarlo adecuadamente. Lo lamento.

Sabo se quedó pasmado por un momento. No entendía, ¿lo que había hecho…? Oh, se refería a _eso_―. Pero…

El mayor hizo una negación con la cabeza―. Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. ―Le dedicó una vez más esa pequeña sonrisa, que más parecía ser una mueca de dolor, y volvió a acercarse a él, pero en esta ocasión se dirigió a plantar un suave beso sobre su coronilla.

Eso lo hizo sentir terriblemente culpable.

―Bueno, será mejor que vayamos con los demás. Hay mucho qué hacer, ¿no? ―dijo Killer, con su aparente despreocupación ante lo sucedido. Rodeó al menor y caminó fuera de la cocina.

Sabo apretó sus manos en un par de puños con frustración y enojo. ¿Por qué Killer lo aceptaba tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué le dedicaba una mirada tan amable, cuando estaba claro que por dentro le dolía su reacción? ¿Por qué no podía reclamarle por haberlo rechazado? Él no podía simplemente sonreír y alejarse, no cuando Sabo estaba sintiendo un enorme nudo de culpabilidad atorado en el pecho.

Desde que habían tenido relaciones antes, esta era la primera vez que Killer intentaba besarlo, y él se había apartado casi como si tuviera miedo de que lo hiciera. Lo peor era que ahora, en parte, entendía por qué lo había hecho. O al menos eso creía. Él todavía podía sentir la frialdad y el vacío que se instalaron en su pecho después de su apresurado encuentro anterior en su habitación. Quizá se tratara de eso, quizá tenía miedo de aceptar cualquier tipo de contacto físico con Killer y terminar por sentirse así de nuevo.

Apretó la mandíbula y, en un impulso de rabia, arrojó los hielos en el fregadero con brusquedad. Era un maldito cobarde. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a _derribar_ la barrera que había entre ellos, si él esquivaba a Killer de una forma tan deliberada?

Además de cobarde, hipócrita. Él le había dicho a Killer que debía enfrentar sus problemas a la cara, pero acababa de huir a un simple beso por lo que parecía ser un miedo infundado en su subconsciente. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a lo que sucedió antes en su habitación. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso ya, o sino…

Un tipo diferente de miedo se abrió paso en su cabeza. Si él no lo superaba pronto, entonces… ¿cómo diablos podrían arreglar su relación?

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Hospital General Sabaody»

—Gracias por cuidarlo, Melanie —le dijo Marco a la mujer que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Troy está muy bien. Tú preocúpate por arreglar las cosas con tu hombre, bastante que te hace falta.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa con diversión—. Iré a verlo más tarde, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto. Te esperamos para la cena.

—Ahí estaré. Nos vemos. —Se despidió de su amiga y colgó el teléfono, caminando de regreso al pasillo de la habitación de Ace. Había salido por un momento para poder hablar por teléfono con Melanie y preguntarle sobre Troy, aprovechando que el pecoso debía arreglarse para salir del hospital. El chico estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción, ya que al fin podría regresar a casa.

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Portgas le dio un par de golpecitos a la superficie—. ¿Ace? ¿Ya estás listo?

La puerta se abrió en el instante siguiente, revelando a un muy sonriente pecoso del otro lado—. ¡Listo! —exclamó con entusiasmo.

Por alguna razón, a Marco le recordó a un niño pequeño que espera impaciente por ir a un parque de diversiones. La comparación lo hizo sonreír. Él en verdad moría por salir del condenado hospital lo más pronto posible.

Ace se había vestido con la ropa que estaba en el interior de la maleta que Sabo le dejara en la mañana; un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera azul marino sin mangas y sus tenis. No era más que la ropa casual que el chico solía usar a diario, pero después de los interminables últimos días que habían pasado, a Marco le pareció que se veía más apuesto que nunca, aún con todos sus golpes y el yeso en su brazo izquierdo.

Se acercó a él con una suave sonrisa y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos—. Es bueno verte llevar algo diferente a una bata de hospital.

El pecoso rió—. Es bueno _usar_ algo que no sea una bata de hospital. En serio, si no vuelvo a estar internado en lo que me reste de vida, será demasiado pronto.

Marco no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso. Se inclinó hacia el otro con la intensión de besar esos apetitosos labios, pero se vio interrumpido por unos cuantos golpecitos en la puerta aún abierta.

—¿Están felices, mocosos? —preguntó la Doctora Kureha con su típica y peculiar sonrisa que parecía cómplice y autosuficiente al mismo tiempo.

—Muy felices —contestó Ace, ampliando su propia sonrisa.

—Bien. Recuerda esa felicidad, chico —indicó la mujer, señalándolo con su dedo índice—. Y no olvides estar en completo reposo y tomar tus medicamentos. Estoy dejándote ir, pero si se te ocurre desobedecer mis indicaciones te aseguro que te internaré aquí hasta el día en que estés cien por ciento recuperado, ¿entendiste?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pecoso ante la siniestra expresión en el rostro de la doctora, recordando su amenaza de atarle las extremidades a la barandilla de la cama para que se mantuviera quieto—. En-entendido —contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Marco reprimió una sonrisa, viéndose incapaz de burlarse de la situación cuando él mismo se había sentido intimidado por la mujer en el tiempo en que fue su paciente.

—Muy bien. Tu padre ya ha pagado la cuenta, así que ya puedes largarte.

Ace volvió a sonreír como un niño al que le acaban de regalar el juguete que tanto deseaba. Salió de la habitación tan rápido que incluso olvidó su maleta. Marco suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa. Tomó la mochila olvidada y le dedicó un asentimiento a la doctora aún presente.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Doctora Kureha.

—Sólo hice mi trabajo —contestó ella, restándole importancia—. Ahora, será mejor que lo cuides bien, no quiero volver a tenerlo aquí pronto.

—No se preocupe, yo me encargo de eso —dijo con una última sonrisa antes de ir tras su impaciente pecoso.

Le alcanzó unos cuantos pasillos más adelante, y después de recordarle que correr hasta la salida no era exactamente lo que se clasificaría como _reposo absoluto_, caminaron uno al lado del otro con más tranquilidad, aunque Ace parecía seguir dando saltos impacientes. Marco aceptó entonces que había cosas que no se podían controlar por completo.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me están observando? —preguntó Ace cuando ya estaban a unos cuantos pasillos de llegar a la salida principal.

Marco giró la cabeza para ver detrás de ellos. Un grupo de enfermeras (que abarcaba desde las más jóvenes hasta mujeres que ya aparentaban cierto grado de madurez) iba a unos cuantos metros de distancia detrás. Ellas dejaron de caminar al darse cuenta de que él las estaba mirando, y comenzaron a comportarse como si estuvieran trabajando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Él no pudo evitar sentir cierta diversión.

—Parece que dejas atrás a tu club de fans.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el menor, mirándolo con confusión.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste los rumores en todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí?

—¿Qué rumores?

Marco negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que no debería sorprenderle, viniendo de Ace—. Bueno, al menos por lo que yo escuché, la gran mayoría de las enfermeras del hospital estaban encantadas contigo. Todas querían saber quién era el chico que había llegado a Urgencias casi muriendo por lo que parecía ser un atentado de homicidio, que atrajo a tal cantidad de amigos y seres queridos a velar por su vida, y que al final consiguió recuperarse a pesar de las pocas probabilidades que tenía. Eres toda una celebridad en éste lugar.

El chico no pudo evitar el enorme sonrojo que se instaló en sus mejillas. Él en definitiva no estaba ni remotamente enterado de ése asunto. Marco se soltó a reír al notar su expresión, y él frunció el ceño en respuesta. Seguro que el mayor estaba divirtiéndose bastante a su costa en aquél momento.

Aunque todo eso quedó en un segundo plano cuando Marco se adelantó un par de pasos y abrió para él la puerta de la salida principal del edificio. Él ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya estaban ahí. Le habría lanzado al rubio un comentario de que no era necesario que abriera la puerta por él, si no estuviera tan enfocado en el hermoso y anhelado cielo azul del exterior. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo ─no notó el momento en que había dejado de hacerlo─ y atravesó la salida.

El viento lo recibió agitando su ropa al danzar en sus alrededores, desordenando su cabello y acariciando con suavidad su piel al descubierto, mientras que el sol brillaba orgulloso en lo alto del cielo, dejando que sus rayos iluminaran en la superficie y bañaran su cuerpo.

Él había caminado por los jardines del hospital en el par de ocasiones en que la Doctora Kureha le permitió salir de su habitación, pero esto se sentía, de alguna forma inexplicable, diferente. Era mil veces mejor. Cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda respiración, llenando sus pulmones del aire que corría por el mundo exterior. Al fin, era libre de nuevo.

—Se ha terminado, Ace.

El aludido se giró hacia su espalda. Marco estaba ahí, observándolo con una suave sonrisa y un enorme cariño inundando su mirada. Sus ojos incluso parecían estar temblando, como si de un segundo a otro fueran a inundarse en lágrimas.

En ése momento, él se preguntó cómo demonios había sobrevivido esas semanas sin tener a ese hombre a su lado. No podía comprenderlo, porque la idea de que Marco no fuera una parte de su vida era algo que ya no cabía en su cabeza. Ellos quizá tendrían que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver a fortalecer la estabilidad de su relación, pero lo harían, porque en realidad el renunciar a estar juntos había dejado de ser una opción viable hacía mucho tiempo.

Se acercó el par de pasos que los separaban y se lanzó a abrazarlo, rodeando su torso con su brazo derecho y hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Casi de inmediato un par de firmes brazos le regresaron el gesto, apretándolo con la gentileza suficiente para no hacerle daño, pero con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerlos lo más cerca que fuera posible.

Se quedaron en esa posición por lo que parecieron eternos minutos, tan sólo disfrutando de la presencia de su compañero, hasta que Marco rompió el abrazo separándose unos cuantos centímetros de él. Le observó con dulzura y acarició su mejilla antes de inclinarse a dejar un beso sobre su frente.

—Vamos, amor. Te llevaré a casa.

El trayecto a su casa en el coche de Marco no fue muy largo. La mayor parte del camino, Ace se la pasó mirando por la ventana junto a él. Observó las calles, las tiendas, casas, parques y cualquier otra cosa que se cruzara en su camino como si fuera la primera vez que las veía. Era verdad, quizá no había pasado mucho tiempo dentro del hospital, pero justo ahora, se sentía como si todo fuera diferente. Como si él fuera, en parte, diferente.

Marco estacionó el vehículo junto a la acera, justo frente a su casa. Abrió la puerta y salió del coche con una enorme sonrisa instalada en su rostro. Unos segundos después, el rubio se situó a su lado, con su mochila colgando al hombro. Ace cerró la puerta del coche y lo miró con reprobación.

—Yo mismo puedo cargar mi maleta, Marco.

—Lo sé —contestó el mayor, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Ace lo siguió—. Aun así, justo ahora quiero consentirte un poco. Creo que te lo tienes bien merecido, ¿no?

El pecoso negó con la cabeza, un tanto divertido. De todas formas no habría manera de hacer que Marco cambiara de opinión. Una vez se encontraron en la entrada, buscó sus llaves en la bolsa exterior de su mochila y abrió la puerta, entrando primero.

Un aproximado a una docena de pequeñas detonaciones se escucharon simultáneamente, al tiempo en que la luz se encendió y un coro de voces gritó—: ¡Sorpresa!

Ace se quedó en su lugar, congelado de asombro. Ciertamente, no imaginó que todos los chicos estarían esperándolo en su casa para darle la bienvenida con cañones de confeti y una pancarta que decía «**Bienvenido**» en letras muy grandes y coloridas. Y cuando decía todos los chicos, se refería a _todos._ En serio, hasta Kid estaba allí, y también… ¡¿ése era Killer?!

—Bienvenido a casa, hermano —dijo Sabo, que estaba enfrente de todos los demás, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Entonces el chico por fin pudo salir de su estupor, y esbozó una sonrisa también—. Wow, no puedo creer que hicieran todo esto, chicos.

—¡Aaaaacceeeee!

_Oh-oh._ Ace cerró los ojos, preparándose para ser tacleado contra el suelo en medio de lo que podría haber sido el dolor más severo en toda su no tan larga vida. Pero el impacto que esperaba nunca llegó. Volvió a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con su demasiado entusiasta hermano menor siendo contenido por Sabo y Zoro al mismo tiempo.

—Luffy, recuerda que si le saltas encima podrías lastimarlo —dijo Sabo a modo de reprimenda. El pequeño dejó de intentar correr hacia el recién llegado, pero entonces una muy triste expresión se apoderó de su rostro. El rubio entró en pánico—. ¡Ah, espera! Quizá… un pequeño abrazo —sugirió.

—Está bien —aceptó Luffy, haciendo un puchero con resignación. Sabo y Zoro, un tanto inseguros, lo dejaron libre, y el pequeño fue hacia su hermano mayor para atraparlo entre sus brazos.

Ace dejó escapar un leve jadeo. Al final el abrazo de Luffy seguía siendo bastante fuerte, pero por lo menos no lo suficiente como para derribarlo. Eso ya era un avance. Le regresó el gesto a su hermano y después palmeó su cabeza con suavidad.

—Ya estoy en casa, Luffy.

El chico sonrió con felicidad. Al segundo siguiente, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Luffy se lanzó a llorar como si se tratara de una fuente en funcionamiento, restregando el rostro en su playera.

—¡Ace, idiota! ¡No vuelvas a dejar que casi te maten!

—¡Como si yo hubiera pedido que lo hicieran, cabeza hueca! —replicó el mayor.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír ante la cómica escena, mientras que Luffy seguía haciendo reclamos a su hermano y éste intentaba quitárselo de encima. Cuando el menor comenzó a calmarse Law se acercó a él, colocó una mano en su hombro y le aseguró al pecoso que él se encargaría de su hermanito, llevándoselo con sus últimos sollozos.

—Bien —dijo Bascud, sonriéndole a su amigo—, sabemos que tienes que descansar, pero antes de eso, ¡hagamos una fiesta!

—¡Sí! —exclamaron algunos de los presentes, entusiasmados.

Mientras Franky se encargaba de encender las bocinas y algunos se acercaban a Ace para darle la bienvenida y hablar con él, Law llevó a Luffy hacia el baño que estaba debajo de las escaleras. Le habría gustado que los que se dieron cuenta de ello se ahorraran sus miradas indiscretas, pero no podía hacer nada, si hubieran ido al segundo piso habría sido igual.

Ya en el interior Luffy se remojó el rostro en el lavamanos, mientras que el moreno tomó asiento sobre la tapa del escusado. Debido a la ubicación y al reducido espacio, el baño no contaba con una ducha, lo que permitía que se sintiera más amplio de lo que era en realidad.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Law, pasándole una pequeña toalla al menor para que se secara cuando lo vio cerrar la llave del grifo.

Luffy la tomó y la frotó contra su rostro—. Estoy bien —aseguró, esbozando una de sus enormes y resplandecientes sonrisas.

Una suave curvatura se asomó por los labios del moreno. Él sabía que el menor estaba bien, puesto que aquél torrente de lágrimas que había soltado no era más que la representación del alivio que sentía por ver a su hermano regresar a casa a salvo. Ya se lo había prometido a sí mismo antes, después de todo, que las lágrimas de felicidad eran las únicas que aceptaría ver empañando los ojos de su pequeño.

Cuando Luffy volvió a colocar la tela en el toallero, Law tomó su muñeca y haló de ella, ocasionando que el pequeño cayera sentado sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas colgando a un solo lado. El menor hizo un puchero, y parecía que iba a reclamarle por su acción, pero entonces él rodeó su cintura con un brazo, mientras que con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—Es bastante entretenida, la forma en que no puedes contener tus emociones. Me gusta.

Luffy rió suavemente, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, casi como si estuviera preparándose para quedarse dormido ahí mismo—. Me gusta la forma en que puedo lograr que Law deje de esconder las suyas.

El mayor detuvo sus caricias y lo miró con un toque de sorpresa. ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Se había dado cuenta de la máscara impasible que solía llevar y la cual se desvanecía cuando estaba a su lado o en alguna situación que lo involucrara? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado antes?

—Es sólo que los ojos de Law brillan cuando estamos juntos, y sonríe más. Eso me hace feliz —comentó Luffy, dedicándole una sonrisa inocente. El moreno quedó pasmado.

Sí, Luffy lo sabía. Quizá desde el principio de su relación, por lo que acababa de decir. No le sorprendía que otras personas, como Roronoa o Nico Robin, se dieran cuenta de su cambio, puesto que había sido frío y distante con todos a su alrededor ─exceptuando a Chopper─ desde que tenía memoria, pero incluso cuando Luffy no lo había conocido por mucho tiempo antes de que su máscara comenzara a caer con su presencia, lo había notado. Law esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. La intuición de ese chico era algo de temer, en verdad. Y al final, parecía que los meses que llevaban de relación no habían sido por nada. Era algo bueno.

Atrajo un poco más al chico con el brazo que mantenía alrededor de su cintura y acarició su mejilla—. Es porque te amo, solamente eso.

Luffy sonrió y dejó escapar una leve risita, sus ojos inundados de una felicidad que brillaba con luz propia. No había nada más hermoso que él en el mundo, al menos no para Law. Deslizó su mano hasta colocarla en la nuca del otro, inclinándose un poco sobre él. Al notarlo, Luffy cerró los ojos y elevó el rostro lo más que pudo.

Sus labios se encontraron en cuestión de un par de segundos. Se presionaron unos contra otros por un instante antes de comenzar a moverse, con lentitud y suavidad, dedicándose a disfrutar de cada segundo. Un hormigueo agradable creció en el pecho del menor, a lo que sus brazos se relajaron y fueron deslizándose hacia abajo por los hombros de su novio, hasta que fueron sus manos las que se aferraron a su cuello y tiraron de él en un intento por acercarlo más.

En respuesta, Law se inclinó aún más hacia él, conservando una mano en su espalda baja y la otra colocada a medio muslo sobre una de sus piernas. Deslizó la punta de su lengua sobre el labio inferior del otro, detectando ese suave sabor dulzón que poseía y le encantaba, para enseguida darle una leve mordida. Luffy jadeó, aferrándose con más fuerza a su cuello. Diablos, moría por escabullir su lengua dentro de la boca de su novio, explorar su interior y enloquecerlo con sus movimientos, no dejarle pensar en nada más. Pero no podía hacerlo. El pequeño comenzaba a removerse en su regazo de una forma algo sugerente, y él sabía que después de los primeros jadeos no era necesario mucho antes de que comenzara a gemir. Estaba seguro de que si llegaban a eso, ya no podría detenerse. Debía ponerle un alto ahora, o sería más difícil después.

Cerró el beso con unos cuantos movimientos suaves más, antes de ponerle fin y alejarse. Las mejillas de su novio estaban algo sonrosadas, combinando con el leve tono rojo que sus labios habían adquirido. Law se congratuló por haberse detenido, un poco más y seguro habrían comenzado a hincharse.

—Será mejor que volvamos afuera, antes de que tus hermanos quieran venir a asesinarme.

Luffy asintió y se levantó del regazo del mayor para permitirle ponerse de pie. Revisaron que sus ropas estuvieran bien acomodadas y sus cabellos arreglados. Law iba a abrir la puerta cuando consideraron que todo estaba bien, pero entonces el menor tomó su muñeca para detenerlo.

—¿Qué sucede, Luffy?

—Sólo… ¿uno más? —preguntó el menor, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Trafalgar tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a negarse, cuando los ojos de su pequeño brillaban con tanta ilusión? Se preguntó por un momento si acaso Luffy no había estado practicando técnicas de manipulación o algo así, pero entonces recordó que eso era imposible, porque su adorable novio siempre había sido así y parecía hacerlo de forma inconsciente. Quizá eso fuera lo que lo hacía más peligroso aún. Soltó un largo suspiro.

Bueno, un beso más no le hacía daño a nadie.

**_o_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

—¡Hagamos un brindis! —declaró Usopp, elevando el vaso que llevaba en mano y llamando la atención de los demás.

—¿Con vasos de refresco? —preguntó Kid, alzando una ceja. Habían acordado que no tendrían alcohol porque Ace no podía beber.

—¿Por qué no? Parece divertido —comentó Nojiko con una sonrisa.

Bascud, que estaba parado junto a la chica, no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en ella, y en los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaron en su rostro, al menos hasta que Ace le dio un codazo debajo de las costillas para sacarlo de su estupor.

—Estás comenzando a babear, amigo —le susurró por lo bajo. Bascud se sonrojó en el acto y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Ace se echó a reír, y a su lado Marco rodó los ojos con diversión.

Los que aún no contaban con una bebida se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban dispuestos lo refrescos y se sirvieron. Una vez que todos tuvieron su propio vaso, formaron un círculo.

—¿Y por qué es el brindis? —preguntó Luffy.

Más de uno sintió una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

—Creo que eso es un poco obvio, Luffy —contestó Nami. El chico ladeó la cabeza con confusión, aún sin comprender.

Sabo suspiró con resignación—. De verdad, Luffy, podrías preocuparte un poco por el motivo de la fiesta en primer lugar.

—No entiendo —dijo el aludido, mirando hacia su novio como si estuviera esperando que él se lo explicara.

Law sonrió con despreocupación—. No importa. —Se inclinó a plantarle un beso en la mejilla, y el menor rió con simplicidad—. Pueden proseguir.

—Bien, entonces —Usopp volvió a elevar su vaso al tomar la palabra—, por la pronta recuperación de Ace, y el regreso de Killer.

—Y —intervino Sanji, atrayendo la atención de los demás. Se giró a mirar al chico de cabello verde que se encontraba abrazando su cintura, e hizo un ademan con su vaso hacia él, sonriendo levemente—, por el campeón nacional juvenil de kendo.

Algunos dejaron salir una exclamación de sorpresa. Roronoa sonrió de lado, tan sólo enfocado en el chico que en ese momento lo miraba con lo que parecía ser orgullo.

—¡Woooooh! ¡Eso es genial, Zoro! —exclamó Luffy, observando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

—¿Tu competencia fue ayer, verdad? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que ganaste? —inquirió Nami.

Zoro se encogió de hombros—. No parecía el momento adecuado.

—Pues es SÚÚÚÚÚPEER, Zoro.

—Aunque tampoco es algo que sorprenda demasiado, en realidad —comentó Ace, haciendo un asentimiento en dirección del de cabello verde en señal de reconocimiento.

—Aun así merece una celebración —añadió Sabo, ahora él elevando su vaso—. Así que, por Ace, Killer y Zoro. Salud.

—¡Salud!

Después del brindis, la fiesta tomó su propio curso. Algunos comenzaron a bailar ─Usopp, Franky y Luffy hacían unos pasos bastante extraños y llamativos─ otros bromeaban, y otros tan sólo hablaban de lo que se les ocurría.

En algún punto, Zoro alcanzó a ver a Eustass dirigiéndose a la cocina, que en ése momento estaba vacía. Se apartó del rubio al que se encontraba abrazando, asegurando que volvería enseguida, y fue tras el otro.

—Kid —el pelirrojo se giró hacia él—, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Eustass elevó una ceja y se apartó el vaso de agua de los labios—. ¿Qué sucede?

**o**

**o**

**o**

La fiesta terminó poco antes de que comenzara anochecer. Se divirtieron mucho, pero ahora debían dejar que Ace descansara, además de que los estudiantes tenían exámenes que presentar al día siguiente. Cuando Killer decidió que era hora de retirarse, ya era el último invitado que quedaba. Sabo lo acompañó hacia la puerta, dejando a Ace sentado en el comedor. Luffy se había ido a su habitación, pero sin duda volvería a bajar cuando fuera hora de cenar.

Una vez estuvieron fuera de la casa Sabo cerró la puerta tras él, manteniendo una mano sobre la perilla y apoyando un poco su espalda en ella, con la mirada en el suelo. El mayor lo miró con entendimiento y le plantó un rápido beso sobre la cabeza.

—Te llamaré mañana —dijo antes de darse la vuelta, con la intensión de volver a casa.

Sabo apretó la mandíbula. No quería dejarlo ir aún, no así—. Killer, espera —llamó, por fin levantando la cabeza para poder verlo.

El mayor se detuvo y volvió a girarse hacia él—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… —el chico mordió su labio inferior con un poco de nerviosismo—, sobre lo que sucedió en la cocina…

—Te lo dije antes, ¿no? —interrumpió Killer, mirándolo con una suave sonrisa—. Lo entiendo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—¡Pero sí me preocupa! —exclamó Sabo, dando un paso al frente por el impulso—. No quiero que nos alejemos aún más por culpa mía.

—Eso no va a…

—Sé que mentiste —cortó el menor, dedicándole una mirada seria—. Vi a través de tus ojos en ese momento. Estabas herido, sé que te dolió la forma en que me alejé de ti, y aun así tú sólo sonreíste y pretendiste que todo estaba bien. Eso me hace sentir peor. No quiero que me ocultes lo que sientes, Killer, incluso si lo haces pensando en que no quieres hacerme sentir mal o preocuparme. Eso es lo que empezó los problemas entre nosotros en primer lugar, ¿recuerdas? —El mayor apretó los labios en una fina línea. Sabo tomó una profunda respiración y dejó salir el aire con pesadez. Caminó los escasos tres pasos que los separaban y tomó las manos del otro entre las suyas propias—. Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. Sólo eso.

El mayor suspiró con resignación. Sabo tenía razón, ocultarle sus sentimientos a su novio fue la razón por la que llegaron al punto de que su relación se encontrara en la cuerda floja. Y él había prometido que haría su mejor esfuerzo por arreglarlo, en lugar de hacer que las cosas empeoraran todavía más. Si lo veía desde esa perspectiva, no tenía nada qué pensar—. Sí, tienes razón —dijo al fin, mirándolo a los ojos para que estuviera seguro de su sinceridad—, me dolió que me rechazaras en ese momento. Me duele, también, darme cuenta de la magnitud del daño que te he causado. Y debo aceptar que me duele saber que el último beso que recibiste, no fue mío.

Sabo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Había esperado una respuesta parecida a esa cuando encaró al mayor, a excepción del último punto mencionado. La verdad era que él no lo había considerado de esa forma—. Pero… ése beso no cuenta. Quiero decir, _yo_ no besé a Shachi.

—De la misma manera puedes decir que no me has besado a mí desde entonces.

Abrió la boca con la intención de soltar una réplica, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, entristecido. No había forma de refutar aquella afirmación. Después de todo, el desplante que le hizo a su novio antes era la razón por la que estaban teniendo esa conversación.

Killer suspiró al notar que el ánimo de su chico volvía a decaer. Tal parecía que esa era la única reacción que podía lograr en el menor últimamente. Se soltó del agarre en sus manos y fue a colocarlas a los costados del rostro de su acompañante, haciendo que levantara la mirada hacia él otra vez.

—Yo no mentí, Sabo —aseguró, hablando en un tono de voz que reflejaba determinación—. Sí entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Sé perfectamente que no puedo borrar de un momento a otro todo el dolor que te causé, y fui un estúpido por haber creído por un segundo que podía avanzar tan rápido. Fue por eso que no dije nada cuando te alejaste de mí, porque tu reacción no cambia en absoluto lo que yo ya había decidido antes.

—¿Qué… qué decidiste? —preguntó el menor, titubeando levemente.

—Que no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve o qué tan difícil sea lograrlo, sanaré cada herida que hay en tu corazón, para que tú y yo podamos estar incluso más unidos que antes. Porque te amo, no necesito otra razón para determinar que rendirme no es una opción. Tan simple como eso —declaró Killer. Sabo no tenía palabras. Sus ojos sólo podían observar el infinito océano que se presentaba frente a ellos, océano que lo invitaba a aventurarse en sus profundidades y dejarse atrapar por sus encantos. ¿Él tendría la suficiente valentía para hacerlo?—. Yo sigo adelante con esto, Sabo. ¿Y tú?

La respuesta saltó en su cabeza sin que lo pensara mucho—. Por supuesto que sí, tonto —contestó, abrazándose al torso del mayor y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

A fin de cuenta, ir a lo seguro por la vida estaba bastante sobrevalorado. Él lo sabía a la perfección.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Cuando los ligeros toques en la puerta comenzaron a escucharse, Penguin no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca. No había pasado ni media hora desde que sus padres habían salido a cenar con motivo de su aniversario, además de que ellos tenían sus propias llaves. Siendo el caso, no imaginaba quién podría estar visitando su casa a esas horas.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, salió de su habitación sin tomar el gorro que descansaba sobre el buró. Bajó las escaleras sin ninguna prisa y cruzó la sala en dirección a la entrada principal, esperando que no fuera algún vendedor ambulante dando su última vuelta.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta e identificar a la persona del otro lado, no pudo evitar cierto grado de sorpresa en su expresión y su voz—. ¿Shachi?

—Hola, Pen —contestó el aludido, esbozando una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

Penguin lo observó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. La voz de su amigo sonaba débil, como si apenas pudiera encontrarla dentro de su garganta. No llevaba puestos sus lentes oscuros habituales, pero esta vez era la visera de su gorra la que no le permitía ver sus ojos. Sin embargo, su postura parecía hablar por sí misma; sus hombros estaban caídos, las manos las llevaba dentro de los bolsillos, y su mirada no quería levantarse del suelo. _Deprimido_ podría ser una buena palabra para describirlo en ese momento. Eso le causó un retortijón en el estómago. Él en verdad odiaba ver a Shachi de esa forma.

Se apartó del camino para dejar que el castaño pasara y cerró la puerta tras él una vez que estuvo dentro. Después de darle una mirada evaluativa de nuevo, se dirigió a la cocina. Shachi fue tras él, pero no lo siguió más allá de la sala, colocándose junto al sofá.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó al momento en que tomaba un vaso de la gaveta y se acercaba al garrafón para servir agua en él.

Algo muy parecido a un suspiro salió de los labios de su amigo—. Soy un idiota —contestó en un susurro que apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

Penguin terminó de llenar el vaso y salió de la cocina para aproximarse a su acompañante—. Dime algo que no sepa —dijo, sonriéndole con ironía al momento de ofrecerle el vaso.

Shachi miró el recipiente por unos segundos, como si estuviera intentando ver a través de él y encontrar lo que tanto deseaba, pero al no poder hacerlo se conformó con aceptarlo y tomar un pequeño trago.

—Ya, en serio, dime qué ocurrió —insistió el pelinegro. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse, dada la apagada actitud que su amigo se cargaba.

El castaño miró el vaso en su mano una vez más, antes de regresárselo, bajando la mirada como un gesto de derrota. Una débil risilla salió de su boca—. Yo sólo… cometí la estupidez de creer que en verdad podría lograr que sintiera algo por mí. —Penguin se tensó. Ahora entendía de qué iba todo esto. Shachi volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia él, con aquella triste y vacía sonrisa en su rostro—. Su novio regresó. Es el fin para mí, con ese chico aquí no tengo ninguna oportunidad de conquistarlo.

—Creo que jamás la tuviste —comentó escuetamente, dándole la espalda a su amigo para caminar de regreso a la cocina.

Shachi lo miró con una expresión herida—. Vaya, muchas gracias amigo. Es bueno saber que me apoyas.

Penguin golpeó la barra de la cocina al momento de dejar el vaso sobre ella. De haber sido de cristal, seguro estaría hecho pedazos. Cuando volvió a girarse hacia su amigo, éste casi dio un respingo al notar su ceño fruncido y la tensión en su mandíbula—. Sí te apoyo, Shachi, pero ésa es la verdad, ¿qué más quieres que te diga? Te la has pasado todo el semestre detrás de ese chico desde que lo conociste en la biblioteca, casi babeando por él y besando el jodido suelo por el que camina, pero él nunca te ha prestado la misma atención. Simplemente no entiendo qué te hizo pensar que lo haría alguna vez.

El castaño lo observó con una mirada que reflejaba sorpresa y tristeza a partes iguales—. Yo… sólo pensé que…

—No, Shachi —interrumpió el de cabello negro, hablando con cierto toque de rudeza en la voz. Caminó hacia él hasta estar a sólo un paso de distancia, y le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho—. Tú _no_ pensaste. Te ilusionaste con un imposible, eso fue lo que hiciste. Despegaste los pies de la tierra, y ahora no puedes soportar el dolor de la caída.

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes sobre eso, eh?! —soltó el castaño, apartando su dedo con un manotazo y colocando un pie frente al otro, como si estuviera tratando de mostrar una postura retadora—. Hablas mucho sobre esto, como si supieras lo que se siente, ¡pero la verdad es que no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es! ¡No intentes criticarme cuando no has estado en mi lugar!

—¡Por supuesto que he estado ahí! —Penguin apretó los puños a sus costados, clavándose las uñas en la piel y sin importarle siquiera si llegaba a hacerse daño. Se mordió el labio inferior con frustración, bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo—. Sé muy bien lo que se siente —susurró, las palabras apenas logrando atravesar la barrera de sus dientes apretados con toda la tensión en su mandíbula—. Sé perfectamente… lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que no puede verte mas que como un amigo. Y sé mejor que nadie… lo mucho que duele que esa persona se enamore de alguien más, sin siquiera mirarte a ti. —Una débil y vacía risa se escapó de sus labios, como si las emociones en su voz se hubieran evaporado y no quedara nada dentro de él—. Realmente… es como si tuvieras un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, y día a día se retuerce, te hace gritar y sangrar, sufrir como si tu dolor fuera su alimento, y llega cada vez más profundo. Hasta que en algún momento te atraviesa el corazón por completo.

—Penguin… —susurró Shachi. No tenía palabras, y no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que su amigo acababa de revelarle. Había algo que era incluso más doloroso en el hecho de que no hubiera emociones en su voz. Como si ese sufrimiento del que hablaba, hubiera acabado con todo lo que vivía en él.

Penguin chasqueó la lengua y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él—. ¡Sé muy bien lo que se siente, Shachi, porque he estado viviendo así por los últimos cuatro años! ¡Y todo es tu culpa!

El castaño abrió los ojos hasta el límite. Él debió haber escuchado mal. Él definitivamente debía haber entendido mal a su amigo—. Tú… ¿qué has dicho?

El chico lo observó con los ojos inundados de tristeza, como si ésta en algún momento pudiera desbordarse y derrumbarlo—. Ya no puedo soportarlo, Shachi. Ya no puedo… y es tu culpa, porque tú eres la persona a la que he amado todo este tiempo.

No. Eso no era verdad. Él no podía estar diciendo la verdad. ¡Penguin tenía que estar mintiendo! Él no podía… ¿o sí?—. Pen, yo… yo no sé…

El resto de sus balbuceos se perdieron en su garganta cuando Penguin se le adelantó, colocando una mano en su nuca y lanzándose contra él. Su gorra cayó al suelo por el repentino movimiento, pero él no se dio cuenta de ello. Su mente no podía procesar mucho en ese momento, además del hecho de que Penguin lo estaba besando. A él. Su mejor amigo lo estaba besando. ¿En qué momento las cosas se voltearon de esta manera?

Él seguía sin poder creerlo. Conocía a Penguin desde la secundaria, y nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a sentir por él algo más que una amistad. ¿Acaso había dicho cuatro años? Dios, ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes? Y no ayudaba nada a su conmoción el hecho de que su amigo no se detuviera. Sus labios presionaban los propios con insistencia, moviéndose contra ellos con temblorosa duda.

Nunca pensó respecto a ello, pero los labios de Penguin eran fríos. Fríos y salados. Pero no de una forma desagradable. Más bien era algo sutil. Le recordó a una tarde de cine; a palomitas de maíz y refresco. Era, hasta cierto punto, bastante agradable. Quizá fue por haberlo pensado de esa forma, o porque su cerebro todavía parecía estar desconectado, pero en algún momento comenzó a mover sus labios al ritmo de los ajenos.

Al notar que respondía, Penguin dejó de lado la duda y lo besó con más seguridad. Más intenso y demandante. Lo atrajo más cerca desde la mano posicionada en su nuca, y con el brazo que le quedaba libre le rodeó la cintura, presionándolo contra su cuerpo. De la misma forma, Shachi le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, inclinando su cabeza en un ángulo más cómodo y accesible.

Los besos estaban comenzando a robarle el aliento. Llevaban impregnada cierta fuerza que le mareaba, y algunos hasta llegaban a ser algo bruscos, pero no se quejó en ningún momento. Tan sólo respondió a ellos, intentando devolverlos con la misma intensidad que su acompañante.

Pero cuando Penguin deslizó su lengua sobre sus labios con la intensión de invadir su boca, Shachi despertó de su ensoñación. Todo volvió a su lugar, ambos regresaron a estar en la sala de la casa de Penguin, y él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a su mejor amigo, quien acababa de confesarle que estaba enamorado de él, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Cuando pudo reaccionar se desembarazó del cuello de su amigo y colocó las manos en sus hombros, empujándolo para terminar con el beso. Penguin se apartó enseguida, como si hubiera estado preparado para su rechazo desde el primer momento. Al alejarse no lo miró, sólo mantuvo la cabeza gacha y la mirada en el suelo.

—No podía durar por siempre, ¿no? —comentó el de cabello negro con desánimo.

Shachi lo observó con tristeza. Había sido un idiota insensible, dejándose llevar por el momento sin pensar en lo que su amigo podría sentir al respecto—. Lo lamento.

—No importa —contestó, negando con la cabeza antes de mirarlo de nuevo—. A fin de cuentas, no soy él.

Había una fría resignación dentro de sus ojos, que hizo que el corazón de Shachi se encogiera en un doloroso retortijón. Maldición, ¿cuán estúpido podía llegar a ser?

—Pen…

—Déjalo así —interrumpió el otro, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Pero…

—Shachi. —Penguin le dedicó una mirada que le hizo nudos el estómago. Parecía destrozado, y le suplicaba que dejara las cosas como estaban—. Ya no tiene caso.

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior, impidiendo que cualquier réplica escapara sin su permiso. Él no podía seguir haciéndole daño a su amigo. Dado lo que podía ver, había sido suficiente para toda una vida.

Penguin se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo por completo, y le dio la espalda después de soltar un suspiro derrotado—. Yo… quisiera estar solo ahora, Shachi.

Un pinchazo de dolor se hizo presente en su pecho. Curiosamente, era mucho más fuerte que su sentido de culpabilidad. No recordaba alguna vez en que hubiera visto a Penguin en tal estado decaído, y esto era sólo obra suya. Verlo sufrir… le destrozaba por dentro.

—En-entiendo —tartamudeó, dándose la vuelta. Tomó su gorro del suelo y caminó hacia la entrada, deteniéndose en el umbral después de haber abierto la puerta—. Te veo después, Pen.

Tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, toda la casa quedó en un absoluto silencio. Un silencio vacío e intranquilo, justo como su interior se sentía en ese momento. Penguin se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si eso pudiera detener el flujo de lágrimas que acababa de soltarse desde sus ojos. Sin más fuerzas para sostenerse después de lo que había sucedido, cayó al suelo de rodillas, y una vez ahí dejó que todo el dolor y la desesperación de su pecho se liberaran.

—No, Shachi. Lo lamento, pero esta vez no será así.

Todo había terminado, después de todo.

_Continuará…_


	20. Aquello que ha de volver

[**Capítulo 19 ─ Aquello que ha de volver**]

_«Enamorarse y tener una relación son dos cosas distintas.» ─Keanu Reeves_

Cuando Sanji terminó de lavarse los dientes, tomó la ropa que acababa de quitarse por vestirse con algo más cómodo para dormir y salió del baño, caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a lo que era su destino. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, siendo recibido en el interior por el fresco ambiente logrado gracias al aire acondicionado. Se apresuró a dar un paso adelante y volver a cerrar para que el aire frío no se escapara.

Acostado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y vistiendo tan sólo un short, Zoro lo esperaba. Él podría parecer dormido, pero Sanji sabía que no lo estaba, a pesar de que no movió un músculo cuando entró y atravesó la habitación para llegar hasta la cómoda.

Mientras dejaba las prendas dobladas en la superficie se permitió a sí mismo esbozar una diminuta sonrisa. Desde que ambos habían decidido retomar la costumbre de que se pasara los fines de semana en casa de su novio, las cosas entre ellos parecían ir por buen camino. Quizá fuera verdad que Zoro no era detallista como en las películas, no le mostraba su arrepentimiento ni le pedía perdón regalándole flores, chocolates ni nada por el estilo, pero para Sanji eso no era necesario. No cuando el mayor estaba _realmente_ a su lado.

Ya fuera para discutir por idioteces, para estudiar juntos, para salir o simplemente tener un tranquilo rato a solas, Zoro estaba ahí. Ya no cargaba esa actitud distante, reservada y despreocupada que había mostrado las últimas semanas de su relación, tampoco, y había dejado atrás sus excesivos celos. Como resultado de todos estos cambios, Sanji comenzaba a sentir que tenía un lugar en la vida de Zoro de nuevo. Eso era todo lo que había deseado antes y lo único que necesitaba ahora.

Distraído como estaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del chico que caminaba por la habitación, hasta que un par de fuertes y bronceados brazos le rodearon la cintura desde la espalda. Dio un ligero respingo debido a la sorpresa, pero su mente se tranquilizó enseguida y esbozó una suave sonrisa en el momento en que sintió el leve roce de cabello en el costado derecho de su quijada.

—¿Qué te hace demorar tanto? —preguntó Zoro en un murmullo que se vio levemente amortiguado contra la piel de su cuello, antes de que un pequeño calofrío lo recorriera al sentir un par de labios posándose sobre la misma.

—Eres un impaciente —contestó Sanji con un toque burlón, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos que cruzaban su abdomen—. Vuelve a recostarte, iré en un segundo.

—Yo creo que no. —Zoro se dirigió a besar el punto detrás de su lóbulo, esta vez de una forma tan lenta y suave, con su aliento rozándole la piel y erizándole los bellos de la nuca, que él casi pudo haber soltado un jadeo en ése momento—. La cama se siente vacía sin ti, y yo me he cansado de esperar que me acompañes en ella.

—Desesperado —murmuró el rubio, tomando una profunda respiración cuando un nuevo y ligero beso fue depositado en el punto de unión entre su cuello y su quijada. Zoro sabía a la perfección que ése era un punto sensible.

—Quizá lo sea, quizá no —con una sonrisa ladeada, Zoro hizo girar al chico entre sus brazos para tenerlo cara a cara. Sanji se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento, colocando las manos en los hombros del mayor en un acto reflejo. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa, el de cabello verde volvió a hundir el rostro en el hueco de su cuello—, no me importa mucho en realidad. Sólo sé que quiero tenerte conmigo, como ahora, justo así.

El calor en sus mejillas sólo era un pequeño indicio del sonrojo que debía haberse apoderado de ellas tras aquella declaración. Estaba un poco avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo debía sentirse al respecto. Zoro no solía ser alguien de muchas palabras, por lo que el hecho de que se expresara de aquella forma era algo de por sí inesperado. Pero Sanji también sabía que era honesto hasta la médula, y que jamás diría algo que no pensara—. ¿Desde cuándo dices cosas como esa y por qué? Estás actuando un poco extraño, marimo.

El mayor desenterró la cabeza de su posición y la levantó con el fin de mirarlo a los ojos. No era la primera vez que Sanji se sorprendía pensando en que eran tan increíblemente profundos, que algún día terminarían tragándolo por completo. Claro, si acaso eso no había sucedido ya.

—Es sólo que me pareció que no te lo había hecho saber en un tiempo —contestó Zoro con un encogimiento de hombros.

El corazón de Sanji se saltó un latido. Zoro era un idiota, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de las reacciones que ocasionaba en él? Tenía ganas de golpearlo y de besarlo, y en verdad no estaba seguro de cuál opción le parecía la más tentadora. Aunque cuando las toscas manos del mayor se deslizaron desde sus caderas a su espalda baja, volviendo a rodearlo con sus brazos y apretándolo contra su cuerpo de tal manera que casi podía sentir cada centímetro de él, le pareció que en realidad no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado.

Soltó un leve resoplido de risa—. Marimo idiota.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para reclamarle el insulto, Sanji colocó las manos en su cuello y tiró de él, aprovechando su escasa diferencia de estatura para lanzarse hacia sus labios. En ese momento Zoro olvidó sus réplicas, su indignación y cualquier otra cosa que pasara por su mente. Su novio reclamaba toda su atención, porque eso era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Sanji tenía una forma de besarlo que lo atraía como un imán hacia él. Sus labios eran algo lentos al moverse, como si lo hicieran con elegancia, pero no significaba que la intensidad en el acto disminuyera. Era como si esa misma lentitud lo jalara hacia su boca, incitándolo a responder de la mejor forma que tuviera. Al mismo tiempo, sus largos dedos se deslizaban entre su cabello, suaves caricias que casi podrían pasar desapercibidas, si no fuera porque él siempre se disponía a disfrutar de cada toque que Sanji pudiera ofrecerle.

Para él, el rubio cocinero era toda una máquina de seducción, que con cada movimiento lo atraía a su cuerpo como si lo manejara con hilos invisibles. Sanji sólo iniciaba, y le daba el pie para que él continuara y liberara todo lo que le hacía sentir gracias a sus encantos.

Dio un paso al frente, como si quisiera acercarse todavía más a ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco ―cosa que en realidad parecía imposible―, y terminó presionando a su novio contra el mueble a su espalda. Sanji pasó de sostener su cuello a rodearlo con ambos brazos, y él deslizó una de sus manos hacia arriba por la longitud de su espalda, tan sólo deseando que existiera una forma de acercarse más y más, y nunca parar.

Sus labios bailaban. Se encontraban y entrelazaban con una suave sensualidad que le causaba un delicioso cosquilleo, fusionándose en uno mismo al ritmo de sus respiraciones mezclándose, para enseguida alejarse lo menos que fuera posible, y buscarse una vez más. Así era una y otra vez. Cada contacto y cada roce encendía una chispa sobre ellos y mandaba descargas a sus terminaciones nerviosas, volviéndolos adictos. Insaciables, también, pues no querían parar jamás.

Odiaron el momento en que su necesidad de oxígeno comenzó a molestarles, pero no dejaron que eso arruinara sus ánimos. Se separaron lentamente, aplazando el momento final el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que fuera inevitable. Un último contacto, un insistente roce lento y suave, antes de alejarse por completo y permitir que sus pulmones obtuvieran el aire que tanto demandaban.

Mientras se encargaban de normalizar sus respiraciones, Sanji apoyó la frente en el mentón de su novio, inclinándose hacia él. Sus dedos seguían deslizándose ocasionalmente entre las hebras verdes, proporcionando ligeras caricias sin siquiera pensar en ello, como una acción inconsciente. Una sutil sonrisa adornaba sus labios, mientras que su cerebro apenas terminaba de reconectar todos sus cables después de haberse ido de vacaciones durante los últimos minutos.

—Extrañaba estos besos —murmuró apenas, rompiendo con el casi silencio absoluto en la habitación.

Zoro no estuvo seguro de si lo había dicho para sí mismo o si iba dirigido hacia él, pero alcanzó a escucharlo y eso le bastó para sentirse el idiota más grande del mundo. Era verdad que él no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que besara a Sanji de esta forma antes de que terminaran. Demonios, no podía recordar la última vez que lo había besado en absoluto. Y él en serio estaba sorprendido de la forma en que seguía descubriendo el gran dolor que debió haber causado en su novio sólo por ser un estúpido sin remedio. Arreglarlo era lo que debía hacer.

Deslizó una de sus manos por el cuello del menor hasta llegar a su nuca, sujetándole de una manera que le indicara que levantara la mirada hacia sus ojos una vez más. Sanji así lo hizo. Roronoa debía admitir que le encantaba mirar esas hermosas profundidades azules, pues sabía que mientras las tuviera frente a él podía decir con seguridad que había encontrado su propio cielo personal.

—No necesitas seguir pensando en eso —le aseguró al rubio, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa ladeada—, estoy aquí ahora. Puedo darte tantos besos como desees, y hasta unos cuantos más.

Sanji tomó una ligera inhalación, dejando que su mirada viajara de los ojos a la boca de Zoro. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la anticipada emoción de un beso suyo—. ¿Seguro, marimo? ¿Estás listo para cumplir esa promesa justo ahora?

Con una sonrisita mayor a la anterior, Zoro volvió a acercarse a su rostro, apretando el brazo que aún conservaba en su espalda baja como si quisiera enfatizar la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Yo siempre estoy listo, cocinero.

Algo que Sanji debía reconocerle a su novio era que él no solía mentir. Quizá llegara a ocultar algunas cosas en ciertas ocasiones, pero por lo regular lo que decía directamente no era nada más que aquello que consideraba verdad. Esa vez no fue la excepción. Volvió a deslizarse sobre su boca con la habilidad de un depredador, apoderándose de sus labios como si de ellos pudiera conseguir su sustento para vivir. Besó, mordió, succionó y lamió con intensidad, con dulzura y necesidad mezclados en cada uno de sus movimientos, logrando que se le nublara la mente como si una blanca niebla la cubriera. No se detuvo incluso cuando lo sujetó de la parte posterior de los muslos, justo por debajo de sus nalgas, y al segundo siguiente lo levantó del suelo.

El nada masculino gritillo de sorpresa de Sanji murió en su garganta, pues la lengua de Zoro aprovechó la oportunidad para colarse dentro de su cavidad y apoderarse de ella. El rubio afianzó sus piernas a las caderas del mayor y enterró las manos entre sus mechones de cabello verde, aferrándose a ellos mientras su propia lengua salía al encuentro de la invasora, al instante enfrascándose ambas en una lucha por la supervivencia y el control. Para el momento en que sintió la mullida superficie del colchón hundirse bajo su espalda, Zoro había ganado el combate. Aunque la victoria no le duró mucho, pues tuvieron que volver a separarse cuando el aire escaseó para ambos.

Zoro no se alejó demasiado del rubio después de romper el beso, por lo que sus agitadas respiraciones chocaban una contra otra. Sanji cerró los ojos mientras intentaba calmar la suya propia, que iba a la par con los acelerados latidos de su corazón. No era una tarea fácil, al menos desde que la mano del mayor se mantenía en su cadera, de una forma que sus dedos entraban en contacto con su piel expuesta gracias a su ropa desarreglada por el movimiento. Y no parecía justo que con ése simple roce pudiera causarle calosfríos, aclarando que no eran de los desagradables.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió la otra mano de su novio acariciándole el cabello, una vez que ya no era urgente conseguir oxígeno. Zoro parecía estarle acomodando algunos mechones rubios hacia atrás, y en el proceso le dedicaba una mirada que el menor no supo catalogar; en cierta forma parecía triste o melancólica, quizá arrepentida, pero no podría estar seguro de ello. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que no le gustaba verla en los oscuros ojos de su novio. Entonces el mayor se inclinó y plantó un suave beso en su frente, y a él se le cerró la garganta.

—¿Marimo? —El aludido volvió a conectar sus miradas, pero no contestó a su muda pregunta—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa en la comisura izquierda de sus labios—. Todo está bien —contestó, de nuevo acariciándole el cabello, desviando los ojos hacia ese movimiento.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué esa mirada?

—Sólo estaba pensando.

—¿En qué? —insistió el rubio.

El movimiento entre su cabello se detuvo, y esos orbes oscuros volvieron a enfocarse en él—. En lo mucho que no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Sanji frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué estás pensando en eso? —preguntó con confusión.

El de cabello verde se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé. Es sólo que a veces siento que no estoy haciendo suficiente para demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí, pero a la vez no sé qué más puedo hacer. Me preocupa porque no sé qué es lo que tú esperas de mí.

Una mirada de entendimiento se abrió paso en los ojos azules. Con una sonrisa comprensiva, Sanji deslizó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de su novio—. No necesitas preocuparte por eso ahora, Zoro. Sé que no lo hice antes, pero te prometo que ésta vez te diré si es que llego a percibir que algo va mal entre nosotros. Y no estoy esperando algo en específico, en realidad, lo único que necesito es tener la certeza de que tú en verdad quieres tenerme a tu lado.

—Por supuesto que lo hago —saltó Zoro.

El rubio sonrió—. Lo sé, porque ahora puedo sentirlo así. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Bueno, eso y besarme un rato más. Lo prometiste, ¿no?

Roronoa no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Se veía más tranquilo, y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada al momento en que su mano se cerraba sobre su cintura—. Lo he prometido, sí.

Aún después del tiempo que llevaban juntos (contándolo desde antes de su ruptura), Sanji seguía sorprendiéndose de la forma en que su novio podía robarle el aliento con sólo sus labios.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Mientras Sabo se encargaba de lavar los trastes que habían utilizado en la cena, Ace se acercó a su mochila ─que había quedado abandonada al pie de la escalera desde que llegara en la tarde─ y sacó de la bolsa exterior el pequeño bote de analgésicos que le proporcionaron en el hospital. Regresó a la cocina y dejó el frasco en la encimera en lo que se servía un vaso de agua. Era un puto dolor en el trasero llevar un brazo a cabestrillo, por si a alguien le interesaba.

El rubio lo observó de reojo cuando se echó una de las pastillas a la boca, para acto seguido tomar un trago de agua—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al verlo guardar el medicamento en el cajón designado para ello.

Ace suspiró y se recargó en la superficie detrás de él—. Bien, supongo. Estoy algo cansado, pero al menos no siento el cuerpo tan adolorido.

—¿Seguro que no quieres irte a descansar?

El mayor rodó los ojos—. Sabo, créeme, he estado acostado el suficiente tiempo para todo un maldito año. No me obligues a volver a la cama tan pronto.

El rubio rió y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea—. ¿Sabes? Reposo absoluto significa justamente eso, hermano.

—No estoy haciendo nada, ni siquiera me muevo. Sólo estoy observando cómo lavas los platos. Acéptalo, deja de preocuparte y sé feliz.

Sabo sacudió su cabeza en negación, un tanto divertido—. Bien, como quieras. Terco.

—Sobreprotector —replicó Ace—. En serio, ya tengo suficiente de eso con Marco, no necesito que tú también te obsesiones por si no estoy descansando lo suficiente.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa—. Oh, Marco cuida tu salud. Qué tierno.

—Cierra la boca, idiota —gruñó el azabache.

Una risa risueña escapó de labios de Sabo—. Vale, dejaré de molestarte. Pero, en realidad me alegra que volvieran, se te ve mejor ahora. A ambos, de hecho.

—Oh, emm… la verdad, hermano, nosotros no hemos vuelto a estar juntos.

Sabo sintió cómo el plato estuvo a punto de resbalarse de sus manos. Lo dejó en el fregadero y se giró hacia su hermano, con una expresión confundida—. ¿Qué? Pero si parecían estar muy bien durante la fiesta. —Al menos a juzgar porque se la pasaron casi todo el tiempo juntos, en su mayoría abrazados, y dándose uno que otro beso.

—Lo sé. Aun así… —Ace hizo una mueca con los labios y se rascó la nuca con el brazo sano, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar una manera de explicarse—. Hablamos, y arreglamos algunas cosas, pero… no es lo mismo que antes. La confianza no puede restaurarse tan fácilmente. Y aún hay cosas de las que debemos hablar, asuntos que aclarar… pero lo estamos intentando.

—Ya, ¿y tú estás bien con eso?

Ace se encogió de hombros—. No es malo, y de alguna forma tenemos que dar el primer paso, ¿no? Además, no me estoy rindiendo con él, sólo queremos hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

—Entiendo… —De hecho, si lo comparaba con su propia situación con Killer, para Sabo era bastante sencillo darle sentido a la decisión de su hermano. Después de todo, y si bien él no había terminado con su novio, ellos también se encontraban en un punto de su relación un tanto delicado.

—¿Sabo?

El aludido salió de sus pensamientos, pues al parecer se había perdido en su mente por un momento, para volver a mirar a su hermano—. ¿Sí?

—¿Está todo bien? Pareces preocupado —dijo Ace, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ah… sí, todo está bien —contestó el rubio, apartando los ojos del rostro del mayor y dándose la vuelta para terminar con los últimos trastes que aún lo esperaban.

—¿Estás seguro hermano? —insistió el pecoso, no muy convencido con sus respuestas.

—Por supuesto.

Ace apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, observando al rubio mover su brazo al ritmo de la esponja. Si él no conociera a Sabo tan bien como lo hacía, podría haberse creído que no pasaba nada con su actitud. Pero claro, él lo conocía muy bien, quizá más de lo que al rubio le gustaría.

—Sabo.

—¿Sí?

—Tú en verdad me ayudaste mucho con Marco. Si necesitas algo, sabes que intentaré hacer lo mismo por ti.

El chico se tensó, deteniendo el movimiento de la esponja. Casi pudo sentir un nudo formándose en el interior de su garganta, como si estuviera retorciéndole las vías respiratorias. Estaba a punto de insistirle a su hermano que todo estaba bien, que simplemente se encontraba estresado por los exámenes, pero algo se lo impidió. Ése mismo _algo_ que le había orillado a encarar a Ace cuando tenía sus propios problemas con Marco, sabiendo que no era sano que el pecoso simplemente se tragara todo eso que se revolvía en su pecho. Él también necesitaba alguien con quien pudiera hablar respecto al tema.

Se obligó a tragar saliva—. ¿Alguna vez…? —comenzó a hablar en voz baja, aún sin girarse de cara al mayor. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó una profunda respiración para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y poder continuar—. ¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones con… alguien a quien no querías? Ya sabes, por… mera atracción física.

Ace elevó una ceja. Aquella pregunta le pareció un tanto repentina, pero el nerviosismo en la voz de su hermano le hizo pensar que en realidad su respuesta podría ser bastante importante para él—. Pues, sí, algunas veces antes de que viniéramos aquí.

—Y… ¿siempre se siente tan… incorrecto? ¿Tan vacío?

El pecoso frunció el ceño. Había algo en la titubeante voz del rubio que estaba comenzando a preocuparle—. Sabo, tú… ¿engañaste a Killer?

—¡No! —exclamó al momento de girarse hacia su acompañante, con una expresión casi horrorizada, como si la simple idea de hacerlo le remordiera la conciencia—. No es eso, yo… en realidad me refería a Killer.

—No entiendo.

Sabo suspiró—. Nosotros… tampoco estamos tan bien como pueda parecer. Tenemos problemas. Sé que es normal en una relación, pero… nos hemos distanciado por todo lo que ha sucedido y… tengo miedo de que sea demasiado.

—¿Por qué piensas que lo es? —preguntó el mayor, acercándose para colocarse a su lado, como si estuviera tratando de reconfortarlo.

El chico hizo una mueca. Aunque en realidad no había planeado contarle a alguien todo lo que había sucedido, suponía que debía hacerlo si quería conseguir algún tipo de consejo proveniente de su hermano. O por lo menos que esto le sirviera para desahogarse. Soltó un suspiro, y después de tomar un poco de aire le contó a Ace la verdad. Toda. La razón por la que Killer se fue, porqué ahora estaba de vuelta, la realidad detrás de sus problemas de pareja, su gran discusión, la intervención de Shachi y su consecuente plática. Por supuesto, no omitió la parte del apresurado encuentro en su habitación.

Cuando el relato finalizó, Ace estaba algo más que sólo un poco sorprendido—. Bueno, eso es algo de información para asimilar.

—Lo sé —coincidió el rubio, tallando su nuca con nerviosismo.

—Entonces —dijo Ace, tratando de recuperarse de su impresión inicial para poder regresar al tema que estaban tratando— tu pregunta de antes, ¿te referías a lo de esta tarde?

Sabo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Un poco cohibido, mordió su labio inferior y asintió—. No puedo dejar de pensar que… no se sintió como antes. Fue como si no hubiera sentimientos involucrados. Aunque físicamente hablando todo parecía normal, al mismo tiempo no lo era. No me gusta la sensación que quedó de ello.

Ace lo observó con comprensión. Dejó salir el aire y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de su hermano—. No recuerdo haberme sentido así alguna vez, supongo que es porque tú y yo somos diferentes. La verdad es que antes no le daba mucha importancia a los sentimientos, al menos no hasta que llegó Marco. No voy a decirte que lo amé desde la primera vez, porque no sería verdad, pero sí es el primero con quien puedo decir que el sexo significa algo más que sólo eso. Creo que tú encontraste ese sentimiento con Killer desde el principio.

Sabo esbozó una débil sonrisa—. Creo que tienes razón. Me refiero a que, tampoco puedo decir que lo amaba antes de decidir que quería hacerlo con él, pero sé que sentía algo. Algo que antes no conocía, y que fue lo que me hizo desear la intimidad entre nosotros. Quizá desde ése momento imaginé lo mucho que podía llegar a amarlo.

—Bueno, siempre me ha parecido que tienes ese extraño toque de vidente —bromeó Ace, rodeando los hombros del otro y sacudiéndole levemente.

El rubio soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su hermano—. Y yo siempre he dicho que tú estás loco —comentó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del otro.

—Quizá lo esté un poco, pero eso lo hace divertido —replicó el pecoso, acomodando su cabeza junto a la del menor. Sabo soltó un resoplido de risa. Ace levantó las comisuras de sus labios en un diminuto gesto que algunas personas podrían considerar una leve sonrisa, y comenzó a deslizar su mano por el brazo del otro—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes con exactitud, hermano?

Sabo lo pensó un momento antes de contestar—. No estoy seguro. Quiero decir, tampoco voy a rendirme ahora, no pienso renunciar sin dar pelea, y sé que Killer piensa de la misma forma. Es sólo que… creo que tengo miedo. Fue un gran golpe darme cuenta de lo distanciados que estamos en verdad, y simplemente… me asusta pensar que aunque lo intentemos, que sin importar lo que hagamos para arreglar todo entre nosotros, al final no sirva de nada. Me asusta terriblemente imaginar que lo nuestro no pueda salvarse.

El rubio se ahogó un poco al final y Ace lo apretó más cerca de sí. En cierta forma podía comprender cómo se sentía su hermano, él también había estado demasiado confundido y angustiado por su situación con Marco. Seguía un poco preocupado por eso, para ser sinceros, aunque quería confiar en que todo llegaría a buen término. Pero Sabo siempre había sido un tanto más emocional que él mismo.

—¿Sabes, hermano? El que te sientas así ahora puede significar algo bueno.

El chico sorbió su nariz—. ¿Te parece? —preguntó, inseguro.

Ace asintió—. Creo que te hará ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva, tanto a ti mismo como a tu relación, incluso después de que todo se resuelva. Y se resolverá, porque mientras aún te preocupe que lo suyo funcione, mientras no te sea indiferente ni a Killer tampoco, entonces quiere decir que no todo está perdido. Te conozco Sabo, y sé que no dejarás que las cosas se derrumben si es que puedes evitarlo. Créeme, no me he encontrado con alguien que sea tan jodidamente obstinado como tú en todo mi vida. Cuando te lo propones, ni siquiera Luffy puede superarte, y mira que eso ya es mucho decir.

Sabo volvió a reír, aunque esta vez un poco más animado que antes. Levantó la cabeza de su posición para poder ver al azabache a la cara—. ¿De verdad crees que sea así?

Ace sonrió, no sin notar que la expresión del rubio se veía un tanto más tranquila que al principio de la conversación—. Lo sé.

El menor le regresó la sonrisa—. Gracias hermano.

—No es nada —dijo, revolviéndole el rubio cabello—. Por otro lado, lo de esta tarde…

Sabo hizo una mueca—. ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso? Aunque yo lo mencioné primero, ahora me parece un poco incómodo.

El azabache no pudo evitar soltarse a reír—. ¿En serio, hermano? ¿Después de lo que yo te he contado, _a ti_ te da pena hablar de eso?

El menor se sonrojó—. Es sólo que… para mí no es tan fácil hablarlo… no sé, es raro.

Ace negó con la cabeza—. Tú eres raro. Pero está bien, te lo concedo por esta vez. Sólo te diré una cosa, es importante, ¿vale?

—Vale, dilo —accedió el rubio con un pequeño suspiro.

—No permitas que se repita lo de hoy. —Sabo levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de su acompañante, y se sorprendió un poco al notar la seriedad en sus pupilas—. La intimidad con tu novio es algo que debes disfrutar, se supone que te haga sentir bien y seguro. Si te va a dejar una sensación tan amarga, entonces no lo hagas. Espera hasta que estés listo otra vez.

Sabo apretó los labios, pero después de un momento asintió en acuerdo—. Lo haré, lo prometo.

Ace sonrió—. Bien. —Le dio una palmada a su hermano en el hombro y después estiró el brazo hacia el techo, dejando salir un leve gruñido—. Siendo así supongo que no necesito ir a darle una golpiza al imbécil de tu novio.

El rubio soltó una carcajada—. Oh, por favor no. Perona ya se encargó de eso, incluso si ella no está enterada de toda la historia.

—Está bien, lo dejaré en paz. Por ahora —dijo, dedicándole a su hermano una sonrisa ladeada.

Sabo rodó los ojos—. ¿Quién es el sobreprotector ahora, eh?

—Yo tengo derecho, soy el hermano mayor.

—Por tres meses, Ace.

—Pero lo soy —replicó con una sonrisita de superioridad.

—Por supuesto, a pesar de que seas un niño por dentro.

Ace frunció el ceño, y entonces Sabo se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

Una vez que los trastes estuvieron todos limpios y puestos a secar, ambos subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Sabo acompañó a su hermano hasta su cuarto ─y aquí era cuando Ace confirmaba que su hermano era un sobreprotector de primera─ antes de ir a su propia habitación.

Se vistió con ropa cómoda para dormir y se arrojó a su cama. Estuvo un rato dando vueltas por toda la superficie del colchón antes de conseguir una buena posición y acurrucarse, abrazando la almohada como si fuera un oso de peluche. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que aún podía aspirar la esencia de Killer en ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que durmió rodeado del aroma de su novio, incluso si éste no le acompañaba en la cama. Sonrió y dio una profunda respiración.

Quizá las circunstancias no eran las mejores, y su relación estaba tambaleándose un poco, pero si dejaba por un momento todos los problemas a un lado, él no podía negar que estaba increíblemente feliz de tener a Killer devuelta. Ace tenía razón en una cosa: mientras fuera plenamente consciente de ese sentimiento, entonces nada sería irreparable.

Sabo había sido sincero antes, con Killer y con su hermano; no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ahora. Él no había perdido la batalla cuando escapó de casa hacia las calles, tampoco cuando Ace y él estuvieron inmiscuidos en varias situaciones difíciles y peligrosas siendo unos mocosos, no se rindió cuando tuvieron que lidiar con el secuestro de Luffy, ni posteriormente con las consecuencias de ello. Maldito fuera si ahora permitiera que un poco de daño al corazón se interpusiera entre él y el chico que amaba.

A fin de cuentas, esta no era más que otra prueba de que las cosas que en verdad vale la pena conservar en la vida nunca son fáciles.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Lunes, Junio 9»

Law bajó las escaleras y dejó su mochila en el último peldaño, apoyada contra la pared. Caminó hacia la cocina pensando en qué podría preparar para desayunar, y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a Vergo sentado en la mesa del comedor, leyendo el periódico y con una taza de café frente a él. Por lo regular el hombre salía de casa antes siquiera de que los muchachos despertaran ─al menos los días en que llegaba a dormir─ por lo que mantenía un mínimo contacto directo con sus hijos. Law lo prefería de esa manera, aunque no podía dejar de lado esa espinita molesta que le picaba cada vez que se preguntaba en dónde diablos pasaba tanto tiempo.

Le dedicó una mirada recelosa al mayor en su camino hacia el frigorífico, aunque Vergo no se dio por enterado. Sacó huevos y jamón antes de cerrar la puerta, aprovechando para darle un vistazo al reloj colocado en la pared. Aún era temprano, con suerte Chopper no bajaría de su habitación hasta dentro de 15 o 20 minutos, esperaba que Vergo se fuera para entonces. Le echó un último vistazo de reojo antes de dedicarse al desayuno. Por un rato el silencio sólo fue roto por el ocasional sonido de Vergo pasando las hojas de papel, y los ruidos que Law ocasionaba al cocinar. A pesar de que el muchacho estaba concentrado en su tarea, no dejaba de estar plenamente consciente de la presencia del hombre a sólo unos cuantos metros.

El jamón friéndose en la sartén dejó de chispear cuando Law vertió sobre él el huevo batido con antelación—. Intenté llamar a madre ayer —dijo, como si sólo se tratara de un comentario casual en una típica conversación familiar. Vergo se mantuvo callado—. La operadora decía que es un número desconectado. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

—A tu madre le robaron el teléfono así que canceló el número. Por el momento tiene uno provisional, sólo para emergencias. Lo que sea que quieras decirle, puedo hacérselo saber.

El menor le observó con sospecha. El hombre ni siquiera se había girado a mirarlo, seguía leyendo su maldito periódico como si él en realidad no estuviera ahí. Frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía.

—No será necesario. No era nada demasiado importante, de todas formas. Sólo quería saludarla. —Además, como si él fuese a confiar en Vergo para pasarle un mensaje a su madre. Estaba seguro de que el hombre también sabía que nunca lo haría y sólo se lo había ofrecido para crisparle los nervios—. ¿Ella planea venir pronto?

—No está previsto, tiene demasiado trabajo, por eso estoy yo aquí.

—Hmm… —Law no se tragaba esa explicación. Su madre sabía muy bien los riesgos de dejarlos al cuidado de Vergo, y aunque ella quizá no era la mejor en su papel de familia, él sabía que sí se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus hijos. Por ello era que a Law sólo se le ocurría que Vergo la obligara a quedarse donde sea que estuviera, sin ser capaz de comunicarse con ellos. Su mayor inquietud se enfocaba en, ¿por qué el hombre tendría la necesidad de hacerlo? Su madre nunca había logrado oponerse a los mandatos y maltratos del mayor, así que él simplemente no entendía cuál era el punto en mantenerla lejos. A menos claro, que ella de alguna manera pudiera representar un obstáculo para lo que fuera que el hombre pretendiera lograr en Sabaody.

Y sí, Law estaba muy seguro de que Vergo pretendía algo, puesto que desde su llegada, seis meses atrás, las cosas eran un tanto extrañas. La tensa atmósfera no era ninguna novedad, pero su comportamiento distaba mucho de lo acostumbrado; casi no permanecía en casa, y cuando llegaba a estarlo no se molestaba en dirigirles la palabra a sus hijos en el noventa y ocho por ciento de las veces; no hacía demandas ni los reprendía por lo que ─Law estaba seguro─ consideraba "conductas inapropiadas" (como su relación con Luffy, de lo que no había mencionado ni media palabra); tampoco se mostraba interesado en intentar moldearles la vida, como había hecho desde que el muchacho tenía memoria.

En fin, que era como si Vergo en realidad no se encontrara ahí. Chopper parecía estar más tranquilo con ello, pero él no podía evitar desconfiar de la aparente despreocupación del hombre. Su sexto sentido le decía que había una razón detrás de su calmada presencia, una que no debía ser buena en absoluto. Era como una maldita sombra al acecho. Law no quería quedarse quieto y esperar ver qué sucedía cuando decidiera lanzarse al ataque. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo, entre que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que el hombre en algún momento sólo volvería a irse como siempre hacía, y todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas. No podía seguir siendo sólo un espectador de los hechos.

Tenía que descubrir cuáles eran los planes de Vergo.


	21. Un paso a la vez

[**Capítulo 20 ─ ****Un paso a la vez**]

_«Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz.» ─George Sand_

«**Lunes, Junio 9**»

Ace estaba a punto de matar a alguien. El único problema era, quizá, que no había nadie cerca a quien pudiera asesinar; sus hermanos estaban en la escuela y Dragon estaría haciendo quién sabría qué en Marineford. Mientras tanto él estaba ahí, tirado en el sofá de su casa, sin compañía alguna y queriendo atar una soga alrededor de su cuello. Comenzaba a preguntarse si el abanico del techo soportaría su peso sin venirse abajo.

Era apenas poco más de media mañana y ya estaba harto de la televisión, la computadora y el jodido celular. Simplemente estaba harto de no poder hacer nada. ¡Incluso había ordenado su habitación! Y ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para distraerlo por más de una hora. Soltó un gruñido y se talló el rostro con pesadumbre. Mataría al maldito Williams por condenarlo a semanas de reposo y _"nada de sobresfuerzos";_ lo mataría a él y a todos los malditos idiotas que habían estado involucrados en el ataque del callejón. Hijos de puta.

Sus divagaciones mentales se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar unos leves toques en la puerta principal. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Dado que a esa hora todo el mundo se encontraba ocupado en algún lugar de la ciudad, él no tenía mucha esperanza de encontrar consuelo en quien fuera que estuviera esperando en la entrada. Quizá se tratara sólo de un vendedor ambulante. Suspiró con resignación y se levantó de su lugar, cuidando no ser muy brusco ─los movimientos bruscos o repentinos provocaban que su adolorido cuerpo pasara del nivel _soportable_ a _infernal─_ y caminó hacia el recibidor. No pudo evitar su expresión sorprendida al abrir la puerta.

—¡Marco!

El hombre estaba parado a unos centímetros del umbral, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su usual expresión adormilada. Aunque ésta última cambió cuando el rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Ace.

—Oh, sí, buenos días —contestó el chico, dejando de lado su sorpresa inicial para moverse y permitir que el mayor entrara en la casa. Una vez cerrada la puerta volvió a girarse hacia el otro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es decir, no es que me moleste, pero creí que estarías trabajando.

—Pues, digamos que me escapé por un rato.

—¿No te meterás en problemas por eso?

Marco se encogió de hombros—. La estación estaba bastante tranquila y no había mucho por hacer, Shanks aseguró que me cubriría y se encargará de avisarme si surge alguna emergencia —dijo por toda respuesta.

Ace alzó una ceja de forma inquisitiva, y por su postura Marco supo que, de haber podido, se habría cruzado de brazos. El rubio suspiró.

—También, me imaginé que estarías aquí encerrado, solo y muerto de aburrimiento, así que creí que podría hacerte un poco de compañía. —El chico acentuó su expresión—. Y —añadió el mayor, derrotado—, quizá quería asegurarme de que te encontraras bien.

El pecoso esbozó una suave sonrisa, sólo un poquito burlona—. Eres tan sobreprotector.

Marco lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera disgustado (aunque en realidad no lo estaba). De verdad, a él le encantaba la manera en que Ace podía ver a través de sus ojos o su expresión, pero, en ciertas ocasiones, esa habilidad resultaba contraproducente.

—Creo que tengo el derecho de sobreprotegerte ahora, estuviste jodidamente cerca de morir —replicó el mayor—. Y yo estaba hasta la madre de asustado —añadió en voz baja.

Ace suavizó su expresión. Dio un par de pasos más cerca de su acompañante y colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla del otro—. Lo sé, y es por eso que no me molesta que lo seas —dijo, aproximándose aún más para plantar un beso en el pómulo del lado contrario—. Pero, ¿sabes? Podrías simplemente haber llamado, no era necesario que salieras del trabajo.

El rubio sonrió con suavidad y, mirando al otro con ternura, acarició su cabello, como si quisiera retirárselo del rostro—. Quizá, pero prefiero tenerte en persona. —Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de esas pecosas mejillas, ocasionando que Marco agrandara su sonrisa—. Además, sí intenté llamarte, pero la operadora me dice que tu número no está disponible.

—¿En serio? —Ace frunció el ceño y, apartándose un poco del mayor, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón con la intención de revisar el servicio.

Marco elevó una ceja al ver el aparato, puesto que no era el mismo que el chico solía llevar, al menos cuando ellos aún eran pareja—. ¿Ése es tu teléfono?

—Sí, lo compré hace poco, cuando… —Entonces Ace guardó silencio, con un nuevo y más intenso tono rojizo tiñéndole las mejillas y cubriéndole las orejas—. Emm, bueno… sólo digamos que mi antiguo teléfono tuvo un pequeño accidente.

A pesar de su curiosidad, Marco decidió que no preguntaría detalles sobre ese _accidente_. No era como si el sonrojo del menor no le diera alguna pista, de todas formas—. ¿No pudiste recuperar la tarjeta, entonces?

Ace negó con la cabeza—. Nuevo número —se limitó a decir.

—Hmm. Bueno, eso explica por qué no podía comunicarme contigo. Incluso desde antes, ahora que lo pienso —comentó más para sí mismo.

El chico se sorprendió al escucharlo—. ¿Intentaste llamarme antes? Como, ¿antes de que estuviera en el hospital?

Marco lo miró a los ojos, con una expresión repentinamente seria. Asintió—. ¿Eso te sorprende?

Ace tragó saliva—. Un poco, sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno… pensé que, en realidad, el que yo estuviera en el hospital había sido algo así como tu impulso para que intentaras volver a acercarte. Creí que eso había hecho que te arrepintieras, al menos hasta ahora.

La suave mirada del mayor pareció cubrirse con una sombra de tristeza ─o quizá dolor, Ace no podría estar seguro─ y su expresión facial se endureció. Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Marco desvió la mirada hacia algún punto en el suelo a su costado. Se talló el rostro con las manos, para después pasárselas por el cabello en un gesto de frustración, tirando un poco de sus rubios mechones. Parecía bastante molesto.

Ace colocó la mano sobre su brazo izquierdo para llamar su atención—. ¿Marco? ¿Qué ocurre?

El hombre volvió a levantar el rostro hacia él, y entonces el menor pudo ver lo que había en su mirada; no era tristeza o dolor. Eran ambos, combinándose en la profundidad de sus pupilas como si juntos formaran nubes de tormenta. Ace, sin quererlo, le había dado un duro golpe.

Marco tomó una profunda respiración y soltó el aire para terminar de tranquilizarse. Colocó sus manos en los costados de la cabeza del muchacho y se inclinó a plantar un suave beso sobre su frente, dejando que sus labios se mantuvieran sobre su piel durante unos largos segundos antes de apartarse.

—Perdóname por haberte hecho pensar eso —dijo, apoyando su frente en la del menor, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una débil, resignada sonrisa—. Parece que, aunque es lo que se supone que estoy intentando hacer, no he logrado que comprendas lo más importante.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el pecoso en un hilo de voz.

El rubio abrió los ojos, dejando que las miradas de ambos se conectaran, como si eso fuera suficiente para que Ace entendiera que lo que quería decirle era verdad.

—Me arrepentí de haber terminado contigo desde el segundo en que lo hice, Ace. En realidad nunca quise hacerlo, pero como te he dicho ya, en ése momento creí que sería lo mejor para ti. Fui un estúpido, me dejé llevar por mi confusión. Días después, cuando todo comenzó a tomar su lugar y yo pude sentarme a pensar con más tranquilidad, me di cuenta no sólo de que era cada vez más difícil mantenerme firme en mi decisión de alejarme de ti, sino también de que había cometido un error al no dejar que tú opinaras al respecto.

—Así que, ¿esperabas disculparte por teléfono? —preguntó Ace, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No en realidad. Más bien, te llamé en momentos en que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, que quería que estuvieras ahí conmigo. Situaciones en que sólo deseaba abrazarte, y escuchar tu voz. —Marco rió por lo bajo—. Creo que podrías llamarlos "momentos de debilidad", si te apetece.

Ace sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. _Momentos de debilidad_, había dicho Marco. Él sabía lo que eso era. Él sabía lo que se sentía el sólo desear que todo regresara a la normalidad, el poder tener al otro recostado a su lado o abrazando su cintura, el querer besar sus labios con dulzura o acurrucarse en su pecho en el silencio de la habitación. El nudo en su garganta era el resultado de saber que el mayor también había sentido esas locas ansias por volver a su lado. Saber que Marco lo necesitaba tanto como él al rubio.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste?

Marco suspiró—. Supuse que estabas rechazando mis llamadas, y que en todo caso no querrías verme en persona. Sabía que me lo merecía y quise respetar tu postura, así que pensé que quizá podría darte un poco de tiempo antes de intentar acercarme con una disculpa que probablemente no quisieras escuchar. Quería darte tu espacio, no agobiarte con mis estupideces. Pero entonces… —El rubio se detuvo un momento, tomando una profunda inhalación—, entonces me enteré de que estabas en el hospital. El tiempo se estaba acabando. Alejarme de ti sólo sirvió para que nos lastimáramos aún más.

»Comencé a pensar qué pasaría si tú no despertabas. Te habrías ido de éste mundo pensando que yo no te amaba, y lo último que yo habría visto de ti sería el dolor reflejado en tu mirada. No volvería a verte sonreír, o a presenciar el brillo de tus ojos cuando algo te hace feliz… —En algún momento los ojos azules de Marco se habían inundado de lágrimas, que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas con lentitud—. Así que sí Ace, el que casi murieras me abrió los ojos a muchas cosas, pero no fue la razón por la que decidí que intentaría regresar a tu lado, porque desde el principio nunca quise irme. Siempre fue mi intención volver, incluso si ni yo mismo lo sabía. Ahora, el punto aquí es, si tú podrás aceptarme de regreso.

El nudo en la garganta de Ace había desaparecido, pero aun así el chico sentía que necesitaba más oxígeno del que lograba respirar. Alzó su mano derecha y, con suavidad, utilizó su pulgar para borrar el camino que las lágrimas habían trazado en las mejillas del rubio. Marco cerró los ojos ante la sutil caricia, y el azabache no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia los labios del otro. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con nerviosismo. Dejó la palma de su mano posada en el costado izquierdo del mayor y acercó su rostro a él lentamente. Cuando estuvo a un par de centímetros de cercanía, se detuvo, dudando por un segundo el seguir adelante. Entonces recordó todo el dolor que había sentido durante esos eternos días en los que pensó que Marco había dejado de amarlo; dolor que en ese momento había visto reflejado en el azul de la mirada del mayor, demostrándole que en verdad, él no había sido el único en sufrir su separación.

Acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, tomando los labios del rubio con dulzura.

Marco suspiró al sentir el contacto. Llevó sus manos hacia las caderas del menor y se aferró a ellas con suavidad, acercándose un poco más. Dejó que Ace guiara el ritmo del beso, siguiendo los movimientos de sus deliciosos labios con la misma suave lentitud con que el chico los hacía. Incluso con un beso tan inocente se las arreglaba para robarle el aliento.

Cuando Ace dio por terminado el contacto, se separó de su acompañante sólo un poco, aferrándose a su nuca para mantenerse cerca de él.

—Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿sí? —susurró a centímetros de su boca.

El hombre sonrió—. Todo el que necesites, no estoy intentando presionarte Ace. Yo esperaré lo que tú creas conveniente. Aún tengo cosas que contarte, después de todo. Lo único que te pido, es que no olvides lo mucho que te amo. Sólo eso.

El chico rió un tanto por lo bajo—. No permitas que lo haga. Quédate cerca de mí.

—Yo siempre estaré cerca, al menos hasta el día en que tú me pidas que me vaya —dijo, colocando las manos sobre las mejillas del menor e inclinándose hacia él, tomando sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Ace apretó su brazo alrededor del cuello del mayor, apegándose a él tanto como podía y besándolo con todo el cariño que se había acumulado en su pecho.

Él no quería que Marco se fuera, jamás.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Impel Down ─ Biblioteca Universitaria»

Siendo la última semana de clases, y dado que las fechas de entrega de trabajos y exámenes finales estaban a un paso de distancia, la biblioteca tenía un considerable incremento de visitas al día. Quizá no estuviera completamente llena, pero sí que había más gente de la acostumbrada. Sabo, como ayudante voluntario, consecuentemente se encontraba bajo una mayor demanda en su trabajo. Casi que iba corriendo de un lado a otro en la biblioteca. Debía encargarse de registrar los préstamos de libros y las entregas, además de colocar en su lugar los libros recién devueltos y los que fueran dejados en el carro de visitas o en las mesas, también reacomodar aquellos que los estudiantes dejaban en estantes que no les correspondían ─_Para eso está el maldito carro de visitas_, refunfuñaba el rubio cada vez que encontraba un libro fuera de lugar─, buscar en el sistema si contaban con tal o cuál libro que algunos chicos solicitaran y en cuál de todos los libreros estaba, y hasta supervisar que los cubículos privados no fueran mal utilizados ─Sabo no quería hablar de la razón por la que debía supervisarlos en primer lugar.

En fin, que el chico estaba un tanto ocupado en su puesto. Era una suerte que Perona no hubiera estado muy equivocada cuando dijo que él no tendría que presentar exámenes; a pesar de que sí haría un par, la mayoría de los profesores le permitieron cerrar su calificación con el trabajo final. Eso le quitaba un peso de encima, aunque igual debía asegurarse de terminarlos todos en tiempo y forma, y por eso era que sólo se presentaría a trabajar dos o tres días en la semana y se retiraría más temprano ─con permiso de la bibliotecaria, claro está.

Por supuesto, enfocarse en las tareas no significaba que no fuera a hacerse un tiempo para sí mismo y, ahora que Killer había vuelto, para su novio también. Por eso mismo, cuando dieron en punto de las 6 y él salió del edificio con su mochila colgada al hombro, Killer le esperaba. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta del piloto de su coche, bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles del estacionamiento. Al verlo, Sabo tragó saliva. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, y eso se debía sólo a una cosa: esa mañana Killer le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que quería presentarle a su padre. Por supuesto, Sabo no se negó.

Killer sonrió cuando vio al menor caminando hacia él, se separó del coche y sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuando el chico estuvo a un par de pasos de distancia él terminó de acercarse.

—Hey —saludó, colocando una mano sobre la cadera de Sabo e inclinándose para plantarle un beso en la coronilla.

—Hola —contestó Sabo con una suave sonrisa.

—Te ves cansado —señaló el mayor con un leve dejo de preocupación.

Sabo se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es normal, dadas las fechas.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedo simplemente llevarte a tu casa para que descanses.

—Killer, si no tuviera tiempo o energía para conocer a tu padre te lo habría dicho desde el principio. Ahora deja de preocuparte demasiado y vámonos.

El chico sonrió y le plantó otro beso, esta vez en el centro de la frente—. De acuerdo, pero si quieres que te lleve a casa más temprano sólo dímelo, ¿sí?

Sabo suspiró—. Okay.

Conforme con eso, Killer se separó de su novio y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera subir al coche. Sabo negó con la cabeza, divertido, pero no hizo comentario al respecto y entró en el vehículo.

Una vez estuvieron fuera del estacionamiento y se dirigieron a la casa del mayor, Sabo comenzó a sentirse cada vez más nervioso. Decidió que debía buscarse un tema de conversación para no pensar en el hecho de que iba a conocer a su suegro ─y más importante aún, en lo que pasaría si el hombre no le aprobaba como el novio de su hijo─, así que giró el rostro hacia su acompañante.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste para regresar de Skypea antes de que acabara el semestre? ¿El calendario académico no es el mismo?

Sin despegar la mirada del camino, Killer esbozó una leve sonrisa que Sabo no pudo catalogar con exactitud; parecía estar entre la tristeza y el cariño agradecido.

—Es el mismo calendario, sí. El asunto es que hablé con todos los profesores desde que inició el semestre, porque sabía que no sería un estudiante regular y no quería verme demasiado afectado. Tuve que contarles la situación de mi padre, comentarles que era probable que faltara a algunas clases, tal vez durante períodos de tiempo medianamente largos, pero me comprometí a entregar trabajos y exámenes de una forma u otra. Me lo permitieron, y aunque no fue fácil me las arreglé para sacarlo adelante. No quería perder el semestre y que mi padre se sintiera culpable de ello. Cuando el doctor Genji dijo que ya no se podía hacer nada para atrasar lo inevitable y mi padre decidió que quería volver a casa, les pedí a los profesores que como último favor me permitieran presentar los exámenes antes de tiempo. Tuve que estudiar los últimos temas por mi cuenta, aunque un amigo me ayudó y los profesores estuvieron dispuestos a aclararme dudas, y una vez que me dijeron que había aprobado el semestre y que estaba libre pudimos regresar a Sabaody.

—Fueron muy comprensivos —dijo Sabo después de un breve momento de silencio.

Killer asintió—. No tendré un promedio perfecto, pero tampoco será bajo, y volveré el siguiente semestre a Impel Down.

Aunque Sabo estaba feliz de saber que su novio volvería a la universidad, el detalle de _por qué_ _lo haría_ seguía opacando el sentimiento. Daría lo que fuera para que Killer no tuviera que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento. Una razón más para preocuparse por agradarle al padre del chico.

Para cuando hubieron llegado a su destino y el mayor estacionó el vehículo en la cochera, Sabo estaba más tieso que una estatua. Muchas versiones de cómo todo podía acabar mal volaban en su cabeza, cada una peor que la otra. Trató de tomar una profunda respiración para tranquilizarse, aunque sus vías respiratorias parecían estar por completo bloqueadas. Entonces sintió a Killer sujetando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Se giró hacia el chico y lo encontró sonriéndole con dulzura.

—No tienes que preocuparte, él te amará —aseguró el mayor—. Aunque claro, no tanto como yo —añadió, besando sus nudillos con suavidad.

El menor sintió un intenso calor instalándose en su rostro. Cuando Killer sonrió triunfalmente, Sabo supo que ésa había sido su intención desde el principio. Frunció el ceño—. No es justo, eres un tramposo.

Killer alargó su sonrisa y con su mano libre le acomodó un par de rubios mechones detrás de la oreja, inclinándose más cerca—. Me declaro culpable de amar tus sonrojos —dijo, plantando un ligero y dulce beso en su mejilla.

Eso era todavía más injusto, ¿cómo se suponía que Sabo se molestara con él, cuando era tan jodidamente dulce? Malditos fueran Killer y sus encantos de casanova ─aunque internamente, Sabo los amaba también.

—Entonces, ¿vamos? —preguntó Killer después de un segundo.

Sabo había olvidado por completo que seguían en el coche, a punto de entrar en la casa del mayor para su gran presentación con su suegro. Incluso todos los nervios y la tensión de su cuerpo se habían ido. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, _esa_ había sido la intención de Killer, más que el hacerlo avergonzar. Tomó una profunda respiración y, antes de que pudiera acobardarse de nuevo, soltó el aire.

—Vamos.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«8:30 p.m.»

Parado junto al alfeizar de la ventana, con nada más que la luz de la pequeña lámpara de noche iluminando la oscuridad de su cuarto, Ace observó el cielo nocturno. Esa noche no se veían las estrellas, las nubes se amontonaban unas sobre otras, amenazando con soltar la lluvia en cualquier momento. Por un segundo el chico no pudo evitar pensar que era justo así como se sentía por dentro en ése instante.

Era un poco confuso. Sus problemas con Marco parecían estar arreglándose a buen paso (a juzgar por su visita de la mañana), pero ese tema no era el único que perturbaba su calma. Desde que despertó del coma tenía muchas cosas rondándole en la cabeza, y ahora que su relación-no relación con el rubio comenzaba a encaminarse, esos otros asuntos pendientes deambulaban en su mente uno detrás del otro, como si disfrutaran paseándose frente a sus ojos después de que los había dejado enterrados en lo más profundo de su subconsciente durante años. No estaba seguro de cuál era la razón por la que ahora salían a flote de nuevo, pero en verdad desearía que volvieran a su pequeño cofre en la oscuridad y le dejaran dormir tranquilo.

—Oye Ace —dijo Luffy apareciendo de repente en la puerta, llamando la atención del pecoso—. Wow, ¿por qué está tan oscuro aquí?

—Oh, ¿eso? Yo sólo… me dolía la cabeza y la luz me molestaba —mintió Ace. Aunque bueno, no era en realidad una mentira. La luz había comenzado a molestarle en cierto momento desde que entró a su habitación y los pensamientos le asaltaron, pero nada tenía que ver con ese dolor de cabeza inexistente. Simplemente parecía que la casi completa oscuridad era una mejor opción.

—Hm, bien. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Sabo? Aún no regresa.

—Dijo que iría a casa de Killer. Supongo que sigue allá.

—Joo. ¿Quién se supone que hará la cena? —se quejó el menor, haciendo un puchero.

Ace no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa—. Dragon no ha regresado tampoco, ¿eh? —Luffy negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, yo no puedo cocinar. Y no quiero que quemes la casa intentando hacerlo por ti mismo…

—¡Hey! —se quejó Luffy.

—Ya, ya. ¿Te parece si pedimos pizza?

Los ojos oscuros del menor parecieron iluminarse de un momento a otro como un par de estrellas, de esas que no podía ver en el cielo—. ¿De carnes frías? —preguntó con ilusión.

Ace soltó una suave risa—. Sí, Luffy, puede ser de carnes frías.

—¡Yey! —exclamó el menor, feliz, saltando sobre su hermano mayor para darle uno de sus conocidos abrazos de oso.

—¡Espera Lu…! —muy tarde, Luffy ya se había lanzado contra él, rodeándole con piernas y brazos en cuanto fue posible, colisionando contra su cuerpo. Ace soltó un casi inaudible quejido, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con su hermano sobre él, lo que ocasionó que un dolor punzante se esparciera por toda su columna vertebral—. Mier… —contuvo el aliento, esperando que de esa forma el dolor se fuera. No funcionó, por supuesto, pero cuando comenzó a disminuir un poco le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al causante de su sufrimiento—. ¡Joder Luffy, que estoy convaleciente!

—Perdón Ace —contestó el menor, sonriéndole ampliamente. No había nada en su expresión contenta que indicara que en verdad lo lamentaba.

Ace suspiró. Así era su hermano, después de todo, ya se había acostumbrado a ello—. La próxima vez te patearé el trasero, idiota —dijo, revolviendo el cabello azabache del menor. Luffy sólo soltó una risa.

La risa de su hermano menor siempre había parecido demasiado risueña. Salía con extrema facilidad, y siempre daba la impresión de inundar cualquier habitación en la que el chico se encontrara. Había sido así desde que era pequeño, la risa de Luffy era uno de esos sonidos que sabía que escucharía más de una vez en el día, mientras salieran a la ciudad metiéndose en problemas o simplemente se quedaran en casa buscando una forma de entretenerse. No importaba mucho qué estuvieran haciendo, el pequeño siempre era feliz mientras estuviera con sus hermanos o Zoro, y su risa era su más clara muestra de ello. Todos estaban acostumbrados a escucharla, era como una parte importante e inconsciente de su vida cotidiana.

Tal vez por eso mismo fue que la extrañaron tanto cuando Luffy dejó de sonreír. Cuando su felicidad se esfumó en el aire de un sucio y abandonado almacén a las afueras de la ciudad.

En aquel tiempo, los paseos por el parque o las calles de la ciudad fueron reemplazados por visitas al hospital. Las interminables horas de risas y aventuras se convirtieron en pesados silencios sin expresión de felicidad alguna. Luffy dejó de ir a la escuela para comenzar a tomar clases con un tutor particular, siempre acompañado de sus hermanos, y las tranquilas noches se vieron plagadas de llanto y gritos de dolorosa desesperación.

Ace recordaba todo eso perfectamente.

_También recordaba que todo había sido su culpa._

—¿Ace? —preguntó Luffy, mirándolo con preocupación. Ace se preguntó cuánto había estado perdido en su mente, como para ameritar que su hermanito tuviera esa expresión tan inusual—. ¿Está todo bien?

El chico le sonrió grandemente—. Por supuesto. Venga, hay que pedir la pizza —dijo, indicándole que se quitara de encima para poder levantarse.

Luffy lo observó por otro par de segundos antes de hacerle caso. Ace se levantó del suelo con un poco de dificultad (y ayuda del menor) y una vez que estuvo de pie le revolvió el cabello a su hermano una vez más antes de salir de la habitación.

No estaba seguro de por qué había vuelto a pensar en esas cosas ahora, pero no importaba mucho. Simplemente las enterraría de nuevo en lo más profundo de su mente, ahí donde sólo había oscuridad y no alcanzaban el rincón iluminado en el que se alojaban sus pensamientos diarios. Podía asegurarse de que no regresaran a la superficie por una segunda vez.

O al menos, podía intentarlo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«**Jueves, Junio 12**»

«Instituto Impel Down ─ Clase 4-B»

Cuando el último profesor del día dio por terminada la clase, concluyendo el semestre de su materia, y se retiró, Shachi dirigió su mirada hacia el extremo opuesto del salón de clases. Observó con tristeza (y un poco de preocupación) a Penguin, mientras el chico guardaba todas sus cosas y se levantaba de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la salida del aula sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Después de lo ocurrido el domingo en la noche, Shachi estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante como si nada hubiera cambiado entre su amigo y él. Pero Penguin había entrado al salón el lunes por la mañana sin reparar en su presencia, sentándose en el extremo opuesto a donde había hecho durante todo el semestre y aislándose del mundo exterior con los audífonos puestos hasta que llegara el primer profesor del día. Había hecho lo mismo todas las mañanas desde entonces, evitando cualquier situación en la que podría verse obligado a hablar o siquiera cruzar miradas con Shachi, saliendo casi corriendo al final de las clases y nunca mirando hacia atrás.

Al principio, Shachi pensó que era un comportamiento en cierta forma normal, y que podría darle un par de días para que superara la tensión y todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero nada estaba mejorando, y él ya se había cansado de que su amigo actuara como si no recordara que existía.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas con rapidez y se colgó la mochila al hombro al momento de correr fuera del aula, esperando que el chico no hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Tuvo suerte de encontrarlo después de haber atravesado un par de pasillos.

—¡Penguin, espera!

Le pareció notar que el chico del gorro daba un sobresalto, tensándose ante el llamado, antes de seguir caminando como si quisiera pretender que no lo había escuchado. Frunció el ceño y aumentó la velocidad, no queriendo perder más tiempo en esta tontería.

—¡Penguin! —cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alargó una mano para sostener la muñeca del otro y evitar que escapara. El chico por fin se detuvo, pero no se giró hacia él—. Te dije que esperaras.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó el otro en respuesta.

Shachi le rodeó, aún sin soltarlo, hasta colocarse frente a él—. ¿Por qué rayos has estado evitándome estos últimos días?

Penguin bufó—. ¿Cómo que por qué? Lo sabes perfectamente —dijo, halando su muñeca para liberarse de su agarre—. No es posible que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, ya no.

—¿Por qué no? —Penguin negó con la cabeza, sin contestar a su comentario, y pasó por su lado para continuar con su camino. Shachi apretó los puños, frustrado—. ¡Yo no te pedí que te alejaras, maldición!

El chico se detuvo al escuchar eso. Un segundo después, una ligera y amarga risa salió de sus labios. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo otra vez, con la boca curveada hacia arriba en un gesto más bien triste.

—Te equivocas, Shachi. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no hago esto por ti, lo hago por mí.

Shachi lo observó con confusión pero, más que nada, con un sentimiento de tristeza comenzando a inundar su interior—. ¿Yo soy el problema, entonces?

—No se trata de eso, es sólo que… —el chico soltó el aire en un gesto de derrota. Desvió la mirada hacia algún punto en la pared junto a él.

—¿Es sólo que _qué_? —presionó el castaño.

—Me cansé.

Había algo en la forma en que Penguin dijo aquello, tan directo y agrio, que hizo a Shachi casi retroceder un paso, con una intranquila sensación de algo hundiéndose en su pecho.

—¿Te cansaste? —susurró.

El otro asintió.

—Me cansé de este amor no correspondido, y sobre todo de sufrir por ti. _Quiero ser feliz_. Quiero seguir adelante y, no sé, quizá enamorarme de alguien más… pero no puedo hacerlo si me quedo a tu lado. Lo sé; lo he intentado antes, no funciona… así que este es el momento donde nuestros caminos se separan —declaró, mirando hacia el suelo y sujetando la correa de su mochila con más fuerza de la necesaria. Soltó un suspiro y, haciendo amago de seguir con el camino que había interrumpido antes, sin volver a mirarle, dijo—: Por favor, respeta mi decisión y no insistas más.

Entonces Penguin se fue, y Shachi se quedó parado a la mitad del solitario pasillo, observando cómo su mejor amigo se alejaba de él a cada paso que daba, con un extraño, punzante dolor en el interior del pecho que no recordaba haber sentido nunca en la vida. Un dolor lacerante, casi insoportable, que nada tenía que ver con su estado de salud físico.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Facultad de Psicología»

Cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó, hubo distintas reacciones en lo que hasta el momento había sido la silenciosa aula de segundo semestre; muchas de ellas fueron exclamaciones de frustración y lamentaciones, incluso algunas maldiciones murmuradas por lo bajo (o gritadas, para aquellos a quienes no les importaba guardar la compostura).

Sabo suspiró, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su asiento como si el alma acabara de regresarle al cuerpo. Había logrado terminar el examen antes de que se acabara el tiempo ─apenas, por lo que parecían ser un par de sagrados segundos, y _en serio_ le dolía la mano por haberse visto en la necesidad de escribir a toda velocidad, pero había terminado el puto examen y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Cuando el profesor pasó por los asientos para recoger las pruebas, entregó sus hojas e intentó regresarle la pequeña sonrisa al hombre ─quizá había salido en realidad como una mueca, Sabo ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber sentido que los ángulos exteriores de sus labios se elevaran, pero el examen había drenado todas sus energías y él no iba a preocuparse ahora por si podía sonreír o no─, para posteriormente comenzar a guardar las pocas cosas que había utilizado y tomar su mochila. Esperó a que Perona entregara también sus hojas antes de acercarse a su asiento.

—Hora de irnos, al fin —dijo, dejando salir el aire.

Perona se cruzó la mochila pasándola por sobre su cabeza y se levantó, masajeando los dedos de su mano derecha—. Malditas preguntas abiertas —masculló, caminando hacia la salida. Sabo rió, yendo tras ella y colocándose a su lado.

—Si no saco una buena calificación después de esto, definitivamente me arrojaré frente a un camión.

—Perona, no puedes en verdad pensar que no saldrás bien, ¡estudiamos mucho!

—Y es por eso que me arrojaría frente a un camión, Sabo: sería una estupidez no aprobar después de tanto esfuerzo. Así como, _en verdad_ estúpido.

El chico rió, dándole la razón a su amiga.

Cuando estaban a una vuelta en el pasillo de llegar a la salida, Perona se detuvo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, metiendo las manos en todos los bolsillos de su pantalón, como si quisiera encontrar algo en ellos aunque ya sabía que estaban vacíos—. Olvidé el teléfono en el salón, carajo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo? —ofreció Sabo.

La chica negó con la cabeza—. No tiene caso, iré rápido. Adelántate, te veo en el coche —indicó antes de darse la vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos.

Sabo rodó los ojos, divertido, y retomó su andar hacia el estacionamiento. Una vez cruzó la salida del edificio, se sorprendió al notar al par de chicos que esperaban recargados contra la pared a un costado de la puerta. Por supuesto, reparó primero en la presencia del chico que poseía esa inusual, increíblemente larga cabellera rubia.

—¡Killer!

El aludido sonrió al verlo y se apartó de la pared, acercándose lo suficiente para tomarlo de las manos y halarlo hacia donde él había estado esperándolo—. Hola, cariño —dijo, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla.

El menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hacía sólo un par de días que Killer había comenzado a utilizar ese apodo con él (apenas lo había hecho unas cuantas veces, de hecho) y no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Pero no le había dicho a su novio que no lo utilizara, porque no era como si en realidad le molestara; además, la sonrisa que el mayor esbozaba cada vez que le llamaba así era tan encantadora, suave y alegre, que él no tenía corazón para pedirle que se detuviera. Y, tal vez, en el fondo le hacía feliz, sólo un poco, porque era algo que no tenían antes de que Killer se fuera pero sí ahora que estaba de regreso, y esos pequeños detalles, esos pasos evolutivos en su relación le hacían irracionalmente feliz.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu examen?

Sabo suspiró—. Agotador… pero, ahora que ha terminado, no pienso preocuparme más por ello; no es como que pueda cambiar las respuestas ahora, después de todo.

Killer sonrió y se colocó a su espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos—. Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste excelente, de todas formas.

El menor rió por lo bajo, posando sus manos sobre los brazos de su novio. Se giró hacia el pelirrojo que seguía apoyado contra la pared—. Hola, Kid —dijo, recordando que no había saludado al chico aún.

Eustass contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Dónde está Perona?

—Olvidó su celular en el aula así que volvió por él, pero viene enseguida.

—Um, bien —dijo el chico, aceptando la explicación.

—¿Por qué están aquí, por cierto? —preguntó Sabo dirigiéndose al rubio que le abrazaba.

—Dije que pasaría por ti después de clases para ir a comer a casa, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh… lo lamento, supongo que lo olvidé con el estrés del momento.

Killer negó con la cabeza—. No importa. ¿Aún quieres ir? Puedo llevarte a tu casa, si lo prefieres.

—No, iré. Me hará bien relajarme un rato —dijo, sonriéndole al mayor. Se acercó lo suficiente para plantarle un beso a un costado de la barbilla antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Eustass—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera contestar, Killer esbozó una sonrisa burlona y tomó la palabra—. Bueno, Kid estaba conmigo cuando iba a venir hacia acá, así que le dije que podía aprovechar para traerlo si es que quería ver a Perona. Por supuesto, él aceptó enseguida.

—¡Cállate, Killer! —gruñó Kid, logrando con ello que su amigo se soltara a reír.

Sabo le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y un tanto avergonzada—. Estoy seguro de que estará encantada de verte.

Kid no contestó, se limitó a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho como si estuviera haciendo alguna rabieta o huelga del silencio.

—A este paso, Kid, Perona se graduará y tú aún no le pedirás que sea tu novia.

—Si no cierras la puta boca, idiota, juro que te la voy a reventar.

—Killer, deja de molestarlo.

—Pero, ¡Sabo!, son tan pocas las oportunidades para hacerlo, que tengo que aprovechar.

Sabo rodó los ojos—. Son como un par de niños.

Kid alcanzó a escuchar cómo su amigo y el novio de éste se enfrascaban en una pequeña plática-discusión, y no pudo sino suspirar con cansancio.

No era que él no quisiera pedirle a Perona que fuera su novia (él sabía perfectamente lo que quería con la chica), era sólo que no era muy bueno con esas cosas del romanticismo. Es decir, sí, había tenido muchas parejas, pero en realidad a ninguna la conoció demasiado bien ni duraron más allá de una semana. Perona era la excepción a la regla ─aunque Eustass jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Él no quería que la chica se fuera al transcurrir una semana de relación, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que hacían los novios _reales_.

Observó de soslayo a la parejita junto a él. Ya no estaba discutiendo, en lugar de eso, Sabo soltaba ligeras risas mientras Killer besaba el costado de su rostro y su quijada, como si estuviera haciéndole cosquillas. Kid no estaba seguro de si ellos lo hacían parecer complicado o condenadamente sencillo.

O quizá sólo se tratara de dejarlo fluir.

**_o~o_**

A unos metros de distancia, Beth observaba, enfurruñada, la escena que se llevaba a cabo junto a la entrada del edificio de Psicología. Ella simplemente no podía creer que Killer había regresado de Skypea y estaba tan acaramelado con su maldito, estúpido novio. Él nunca se comportó así con ella en el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo. No lo había visto con ninguna de sus otras parejas siendo tan cariñoso, tampoco. Pero Sabo… ¡a Sabo incluso podía abrazarlo en público y hacerlo reír!

Apretó la mandíbula con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Había disfrutado tanto atormentando al rubio con la idea de que Killer podía haberlo olvidado estando a kilómetros de distancia, le encantaba cuando su mirada se volvía insegura y se mordía en interior de la mejilla o apretaba los puños, como si tratara de convencerse de que no le creía. Pero ahora, ¿cómo se suponía que podría molestarlo si esos dos parecían tan jodidamente inseparables? ¿Cómo lograría dañar el corazón de ese estúpido chico si ellos estaban siempre…?

Entonces Beth reparó en la presencia de Kid, lo que le hizo recordar una conversación que había escuchado en el salón de clases en algún momento, según la cual el pelirrojo estaba _algo así como saliendo_ con Perona. Y Sabo era tan sensible y malditamente cercano a la chica de cabello rosa, que cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño a ella también quebraría el espíritu del rubio.

Una sonrisa de anticipación se abrió paso en sus labios.

**_o~o_**

Cuando Perona por fin salió del edificio, con su celular resguardado en el bolsillo exterior de su mochila, se sorprendió al encontrar tan peculiar escena. 1): Killer (quien ella no tenía idea de que iría ese día a la Facultad) abrazaba por la cintura a lo que parecía ser un muy molesto Sabo, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido; y 2): Beth estaba, _literalmente_, encima de Kid, colgada de su brazo como si fueran los amigos más cercanos del mundo, casi que estaba restregándolo entre sus pechos mientras le decía al chico que deberían salir a pasear en esa motocicleta nueva que había escuchado que tenía.

Perona apretó los puños, sintiendo cómo su interior hervía de pura furia. ¡Esa puta, víbora arrastrada! ¡Estaba harta! La molería a golpes y arrastraría su escuálido cuerpo por todo el estacionamiento, y después…

Sus pensamientos asesinos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, de repente, Kid dio un tirón brusco del brazo que Beth le había robado, mirando a la chica con una expresión de puro y sencillo desprecio.

—¿No tienes algo mejor qué hacer, como ir a abrirle las piernas a algún imbécil? Déjame en paz.

Beth enrojeció notablemente, aunque no sabría decir si era por la furia o la humillación, y Sabo y Killer se cubrieron las bocas como si así pretendieran ahogar sus carcajadas, aunque no les estaba sirviendo de mucho. Perona sonrió, con cierto dejo de orgullo en el gesto, y caminó hacia el pelirrojo ─quien se sorprendió al verla entrar en escena, lo cual era aún mejor, porque significaba que no había dicho aquello sólo porque ella apareció─ hasta colocarse frente a él, pero mirando en dirección de la castaña. Cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho y le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia. El mensaje era bastante claro: «Éste hombre es mío».

—Piérdete, perra.

Algunos estudiantes que se encontraban cerca comenzaron a reír, pues habían observado parte de la escena y hecho sus propias suposiciones. Beth cerró sus manos en puños, frunciendo el ceño y apretando la quijada. En respuesta, Perona amplió su sonrisa. En verdad estaba disfrutando esto. Entonces la castaña pateó el suelo, al parecer frustrada, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

—Dios —masculló Sabo, girando el rostro hacia su novio—. ¿Cómo pudiste salir con ella, Killer?

El chico negó con la cabeza—. Salí con muchas personas que en realidad no me agradaban. Tampoco era que me importara mucho, para ser sinceros: era sólo sexo. —Killer suspiró, para enseguida esbozar una suave sonrisa, apretando el abrazo en su cintura, y hundir el rostro en el cabello del menor—. Es por eso que me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado, Sabo.

El aludido sintió un ligero sonrojo apoderarse de sus mejillas—. Tonto —dijo, intentando apegarse más al pecho del mayor, aunque eso fuera imposible.

Killer sonrió, besando su nuca.

Ignorando a la pareja, Perona se giró hacia el pelirrojo—. ¿Nos vamos?

Kid simplemente asintió.

Los cuatro se adentraron en el estacionamiento, pues al parecer Killer había dejado su coche junto al de Perona. La chica iba en silencio, más que nada pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Ella sabía que Beth era una arpía a la que no le importaba respetar ningún tipo de relación, aun así, para dejarle en claro que estaba entrando en territorio prohibido, Perona había declarado (implícitamente) que Kid era suyo. Ahora ella no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿en verdad era así?

Detuvo su andar, tomando una decisión—. Kid.

El chico se detuvo a su lado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Perona hundió su codo en el abdomen del chico con una fuerza considerable. Kid gruñó, inclinándose al frente y sosteniendo su vientre como si tuviera la necesidad de protegerlo de otro golpe.

—¿Qué demo…? —su pregunta quedó incompleta cuando su boca se vio asaltada por la boca de Perona.

Los dos segundos de sorpresa inicial se fueron volando y Kid no dudó en colocar sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica, comenzando a participar en el beso. Joder, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que besó a alguien ─el último al que besara había sido Trafalgar, y él ya tenía cosa de siete meses de relación con Luffy─ y no sabía si era por eso, o porque Perona era malditamente buena besando, pero juraría que sintió escalofríos recorriendo su espalda. Y sintió cierta sensación de hormigueo un poco más abajo, cuando la chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, ocasionando que sus pechos se presionaran levemente contra el plano torso de Kid. Bien, este era el momento de pensar en una distracción. _"¡Tranquilízate, maldición, ni que fueras virgen!"_ se regañó a sí mismo. Afortunadamente para él, Perona eligió ese momento para terminar con el beso. Kid no permitió que se alejara mucho, de todas formas, aun manteniendo las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Eso por qué fue?

Perona se encogió de hombros—. Sólo quise hacerlo.

—¿Y para eso tenías que golpearme? —reclamó el chico, alzando su inexistente ceja.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que tú seas tan alto.

Kid rodó los ojos—. Pues la próxima vez sólo dime que quieres besarme y me agacharé, ¡no necesitas dejarme sin estómago!

—La próxima vez… ¿puede ser ahora? —preguntó la chica, sonriendo de lado.

El pelirrojo también sonrió, pasando de sujetar sus caderas a rodearle la cintura—. ¿Por qué no? Ya estamos aquí —dijo, inclinándose para volver a tomar sus labios.

Desde su posición, unos pasos atrás, Sabo sonrió ampliamente ─por un momento se había asustado al ver a su amiga golpear a Kid, pero ahora pensaba que tenía cierto sentido, siendo Perona.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó—. Tenían todo el maldito semestre sin llegar a este punto.

Killer, ahora parado a su lado, soltó una carcajada.

**_o~o_**

**_o~o_**

**_o~o_**

—¡Ya llegamos, padre! —anunció Killer al momento de cruzar la puerta de su casa, con Sabo siguiendo sus pasos.

David, sentado en el sofá de la estancia, bajó el libro que había estado leyendo y les dedicó a ambos una pequeña (demasiado cansada) sonrisa—. Bienvenidos. Es un placer verte de nuevo, Sabo.

—Lo mismo digo, señor —contestó el chico con una sonrisa, sentándose en el sofá adyacente mientras Killer se dirigía a la cocina para calentar la comida que había dejado ya preparada.

—Por favor, Sabo, te he dicho que me llames David.

El chico esbozó una sonrisita avergonzada—. Lo sé, es sólo que se me dificulta un poco.

—Inténtalo —insistió el mayor.

—Pero…

—Sabo —intervino Killer desde su lugar, pues no había una pared o cualquier otro tipo de división entre la cocina-comedor y la estancia, por lo que seguía siendo perfectamente partícipe de la conversación—, él insistirá con el tema hasta que hagas lo que dice, podrías sólo ahorrarle el esfuerzo —comentó con una sonrisa risueña, como si estuviera intentando no reírse de la situación. David asintió en acuerdo.

Sabo suspiró, pensando en que no había manera de que les ganara a padre e hijo juntos—. Está bien. Entonces permítame llamarle por su nombre… David.

El hombre sonrió—. Así está mejor. ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil.

—Supongo que no —contestó el menor, regresándole la sonrisa.

La verdad era que Sabo se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber estado tan nervioso de conocer al padre de Killer, el hombre era muy amable y en cierta forma carismático, y le había recibido en su casa prácticamente con los brazos abiertos desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta. Suponía que el hecho de ser presentado como el novio de su hijo en realidad le daba cierto prestigio, en lugar de garantizarle el desprecio del hombre por "robarle su tesoro" (que era lo más probable que pasara una vez que Dragon terminara conociendo a Killer, justo como estaba ya haciendo con Law).

Por supuesto, él no tenía ninguna intención de contarle a Killer sobre ese momento en el que se había retirado al baño y David aprovechó para sacar a relucir su lado de _padre sobreprotector_ muy al estilo de «Te patearé el culo hasta que quedes inválido si le haces daño a mi hijo, no importa si tengo que volver del más allá para hacerlo». De todas formas, Sabo sabía que eso era más para asegurarse de que estaba dejando a su hijo en buenas manos, que porque no confiara en él o no le aceptara como la pareja de Killer (el hombre lo amaba demasiado como para negarle o rechazar cualquier cosa que le hiciera feliz).

—¿Y? ¿Hay alguna novedad? —preguntó David a ninguno de los dos en particular.

—Hmmm… ¡Ah! Kid tiene una nueva novia —contestó Killer, volviendo a formar esa sonrisa mitad burlona mitad alegre.

—¿Y por qué eso es novedad? —preguntó David, alzando una ceja. Sabo rió por lo bajo.

—Porque —contestó el otro, comenzando a servir la comida. Sabo se levantó para ayudarle a llevar todo a la mesa, a lo que el mayor le sonrió en agradecimiento—, hace bastante tiempo que no tenía una, y la chica en cuestión es la mejor amiga de Sabo. Además, no parece que él esté sólo pasando el tiempo como hacía con sus anteriores parejas.

—¿En serio? —David se veía en verdad sorprendido mientras se acercaba a la mesa para tomar asiento.

Sabo asintió, dejando un par de platos sobre los manteles y volviendo a la cocina por los vasos que Killer acababa de servir—. No sé exactamente cuál es el grado de los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro, pero al menos se llevan bien y parecen congeniar. Y se ven bien juntos, hacen una linda pareja. Rara, pero linda —dijo, volviendo a dejar su carga en la mesa.

Killer, que iba tras él, dejó también lo que llevaba en manos sobre la plana superficie, para proceder a abrazar la cintura de su novio desde la espalda—. Yo creo que nosotros hacemos una pareja aún mejor — declaró, besándolo en el punto donde su cuello y su hombro se unían.

El menor enrojeció al instante—. ¡Killer, no frente a tu padre! —reclamó en un murmullo atropellado, aunque no fue lo suficientemente bajo como para que David no lo escuchara.

—No te preocupes por mí, Sabo. No me molesta que se pongan cariñosos en mi presencia —aclaró, sonriéndoles de una forma medio burlona antes de tomar un trago del vaso que tenía frente a él.

—¿Ves? No hay ningún problema, _cariño_. —Killer besó su mejilla para contentarlo, a lo que Sabo sólo contestó negando con la cabeza—. Ven, que se enfría la comida.

La hora de sentarse a la mesa era un tanto agridulce. Sin duda era entretenido, la conversación fluía de manera natural sin necesidad de forzarla, y de vez en cuando se escuchaban las risas como resultado de un chiste o una divertida anécdota. Pero la comida también era un tanto preocupante. David comía con demasiada lentitud, y nunca terminaba todo lo que había en su plato aunque su porción fuera menor a la de los jóvenes (si tenía suerte, podía comer casi la mitad). Aun así, encontraban la forma para no dejar que el momento se volviera deprimente.

Más tarde, después de comer y de que Sabo ayudara a Killer a lavar los platos (por la propia insistencia del menor) alguien llamó a la puerta principal. En ése momento Sabo y David se encontraban en la estancia de nuevo, mientras que Killer estaba en la cocina sirviendo un vaso de agua para que su padre se tomara un analgésico.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Sabo, levantándose de su asiento antes de que a David pudiera ocurrírsele ir él mismo. Rodeó el sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Quién será? —preguntó Killer al aire. David se encogió de hombros, pues al menos él no estaba esperando a nadie.

Y Sabo en definitiva no estaba preparado para encontrar del otro lado de la puerta a un muchacho rubio seriamente atractivo, con el cabello largo y ondulado que le llegaba más allá de los hombros y un par de ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad. Parecía uno de esos chicos que con facilidad podrían hacer modelaje para alguna revista de ropa elegante.

Entonces el desconocido sonrió, dejando ver una perfecta y deslumbrante dentadura blanca que casi pudo haberle costado a Sabo la salud de sus retinas.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Killer?

Sabo parpadeó, observándolo por otro par de segundos como si no estuviera seguro de haberle escuchado bien.

—¿Quién…?

—¿Cavendish? —preguntó Killer, desde algún lugar detrás de él.

El rubio misterioso amplió su sonrisa—. ¡Killer! —exclamó, pasando por su lado para entrar en la casa, de inmediato lanzándose sobre el mayor como si eso supusiera todo lo que necesitaba en la vida para ser feliz.

Sí, Sabo definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto.

_Continuará…_


End file.
